


Хроники Эру: Особенный

by Lozelb



Series: Хроники Эру [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-05-09 18:12:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 45
Words: 160,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozelb/pseuds/Lozelb
Summary: Ты вырос в трущобах. Ты слабый маг. Неожиданно тебе улыбается удача, открывая двери, как ты считаешь в лучший мир. Но так ли это?





	1. Шпаргалка по миру

Основное действие будет происходить на планете под названием "Эранс". Это сплошной огромный конгломерат, который разделен на районы.

Арма - район в котором живут Ресеи.

Алториес - район, где располагаются высшие учебные заведения.

Вилра - район, в котором проживает население относящееся к среднему (рабочему) классу.

Эджентис - район, где живут слабые малоимущие маги.

Волейя - развлекательный район, в котором расположены клубы, казино, театры, художественные галереи и прочее.

Терена - район, где живут животные. Там воссоздана естественная среда обитания для диких животных, там же находятся фермы, где разводят домашних питомцев.

Кхатран - район тюрем.

Вакара - курортный район. В нем располагается парковая зона, заповедник, сафари, различные водоемы, а так же курорты.

Набейя - район, где находятся различные лечебные заведения.

Идис - один из крупнейших комфортабельных районов в котором живут Высокородные - "статусные" маги относящиеся к одному из шести кланов:

1\. Клан Огня (Ардор)  
2\. Клан Воды (Ликуор)  
3\. Клан Земли (Теллурис)  
4\. Клан Воздуха (Алрис)  
5\. Клан Жизни (Витаэ)  
6\. Клан Смерти. (Декесус)

Миром правит 6 магов, входящих в Совет. Их называют Ресеи.  
______________  
Когда-то произошла война и из-за созданного человечеством оружия вымерли все женщины. В результате магических и биологических испытаний ученые нашли способ позволяющий мужчинам производить потомство на свет, но делать это могли не все. Таким образом образовалось разделение:  
1\. Дженуи - физически слабые маги, но имеющие возможность произвести ребенка на свет.   
2\. Одисы - физически сильные маги, занимающие в паре доминантную роль.  
______________  
Кроме всего прочего существует 3 сословия/касты:  
1\. Высшее - к нему относятся политики и военные. Именно их называют Высокородными.  
2\. Среднее - основная масса населения.  
3\. Низшее - рожденные и выросшие в Эджентисе.  
______________  
Анум - год  
Менсум - месяц  
Септимана - неделя


	2. Глава 1

_26-ой день восьмого менсума_

Стою на остановке в ожидании, когда объявят посадку на аэробус. На плече висит небольшой рюкзак, который брат Джийя сумел где-то достать. В руках билет. Сегодня впервые и на долгое время покидаю Эджентис.

Эджентис - это лабиринт трущоб. Обшарпанные дома, грязь, зловоние, узкие улицы, на которых легко заблудиться... Там процветают беззаконие и произвол.

Если бы не брат, возглавляющий одну из банд в районе, не знаю, как бы все сложилось. Возможно, и не дожил бы до семнадцати лет, однажды изнасиловали бы и убили, а труп бросили в мусорный бак.

Никогда не надеялся выбраться из Эджентиса - не знаю ни одного человека, которому удалось бы это сделать. Миру не нужны такие как я слабые маги. И тем не менее с шести лет исправно посещал школу, вкладывал в учебу все время и силы. С теоретическими предметами, такими как история, грамматика, литература и математика, не было проблем, но когда дело доходило до практики особенно по магическим основам...

С физической подготовкой также не ладилось: в отличие от своего брата — высокого, плечистого и весьма поднаторевшего в рукопашном бою (без этого в Эджентисе никак) — я был совершенно не развит физически. Маленького роста, худой, мышечная масса, несмотря на все старания, никак не желала нарастать. С другой стороны, природа наделила смазливой (как любили пошутить друзья брата) внешностью. Платиновые волосы, которые регулярно хочется остричь, загорелая кожа (солнце не щадит) и большие, светлые, практически прозрачные голубые глаза. Если бы родился в высокородной семье, то участь была бы предопределена: нашли бы Пару. 

Чья-то рука ложится на плечо. Вздрагиваю и, обернувшись, смотрю в улыбающиеся черные глаза Джийи.

— Задумался?

Киваю.

Всю свою жизнь мечтал покинуть Эджентис, и вот, когда, наконец, судьба предоставляет такой шанс, неожиданная грусть сжимает сердце, а на глаза наворачиваются непрошенные слезы. Вдруг мы больше никогда не увидимся? Тряхнув головой, отгоняю эти мысли прочь. Следующим летом, уверен, вернусь, при условии, что все-таки примут в Академию, ну, а если провалюсь на вступительных экзаменах, то увидимся намного раньше. Хмурюсь. Нет, нужно сделать все, чтобы приняли. Это единственный шанс выбраться из Эджентиса.

— Волнуешься?

Вновь киваю.

Он треплет меня за волосы и поправляет случайно выбившуюся прядь.

— Вот увидишь, все будет в порядке. Ты поступишь, я верю в тебя, — явно пытается подбодрить.

Многое хочу ему сказать, но слова застревают в горле. Поэтому крепко обнимаю, тем самым выражая свои эмоции.

В этот момент к остановке подъезжает аэробус, и объявляют посадку до Алториеса.

Отстраняюсь от брата.

— Позвони, как устроишься.

— Обязательно.

— Береги себя.

— Ты тоже, — и направляюсь к аэробусу.

***

Мое место около окна. Удачно. Это первое путешествие, поэтому, когда аэробус плавно поднимается и устремляется ввысь, не отрываясь смотрю на открывшуюся панораму.

Неприглядный желто-красно-серый лабиринт улочек Эджентиса становится все меньше и вскоре остается далеко позади. Аэробус набирает скорость, и паутина магистралей, высокие и низкие многоквартирные дома, находящиеся в ней, превращаются в одно сплошное серое полотно.

Прижавшись лбом к стеклу, размышляю о парадоксах бытия.

Кто бы мог подумать, что в день получения аттестата ко мне подойдет учитель истории с приглашением приехать в Алториес. Меня это крайне удивило и в некотором роде насторожило, но кто я такой, чтобы отказываться? Поэтому, конечно, дал согласие и от души поблагодарил учителя, всегда относившегося ко мне хорошо. Путь в Алториес, впрочем, как и в другие города, всем из Эджентиса, заказан. Нет, конечно, мы можем попасть туда, но только по приглашению. Но кто же его даст? Весь мир предпочитает не помнить о существовании таких, как мы, поскольку никакой пользы обществу, как считает Совет, мы принести не можем. Это досадно, обидно, но так сложилось, и остается только смириться.

Периодически в Эджентисе бунтуют, но вспышки недовольства быстро гасятся, и жизнь входит в прежнюю колею.

И вот появился шанс вырваться из этой клоаки. Конечно, задаюсь вопросом: что во мне такого особенного? Почему удостоили подобной чести?

Помню, как, набравшись смелости, задал учителю этот вопрос, но тот лишь улыбнулся и перевел разговор в другое русло. Более не спрашивал. Если не ответил сразу, едва ли дал бы ответ во второй или третий раз. В конце концов, от добра добра не ищут. Дали шанс, хватайся за него - дерзай, что и сделал.

Спустя некоторое время аэробус, замедлив ход, начинает снижение, и вновь прилипаю к стеклу.

Открывается совершенно другой, непривычный вид. Чистые широкие улицы с высокими фонарными столбами. Зелень, которую вижу впервые (в Эджентисе ничего не растет: под жаркими лучами солнца растения чахнут, а с водой постоянные проблемы — она там на вес золота), аккуратные дома. Словно попадаю в другой мир. Еще раз даю себе обещание: во что бы то ни стало должен зацепиться, остаться в этом волшебном районе.

Сердце учащенно бьется. Ерзаю от желания поскорее покинуть аэробус.

Наконец, приземляемся. Спешно выхожу из него и останавливаюсь, оглядываясь вокруг.

Воздух свеж и наполнен приятными ароматами. Люди, одетые в красивые одежды, спешат по своим делам. На какое-то мгновение становится стыдно за свои поношенные вещи. Но где я мог достать другие?

— Чего встал, — голос за спиной. Оборачиваюсь и сталкиваюсь с недовольным пожилым одисом, вышедшим из аэробуса практически сразу же после меня. — Дай пройти.

— Извините, — тихо бормочу и отхожу.

Окинув меня презрительным взглядом, он удаляется. Неприятно. В Эджентисе большинство одисов агрессивны, но встретить подобное здесь. Вероятно, люди одинаковы везде.

Подойдя к скамейке, расположенной на остановке, и устроившись на ней, достаю карту Алториеса, прилагающуюся к приглашению. Ищу Главный Распределительный Корпус. Туда мне нужно сегодня же попасть - отдать документы для поступления. Спустя некоторое время, нахожу нужное здание. К счастью, оно располагается не так далеко, как думал изначально. Вроде бы, сейчас недалеко от центра. Очень удачно, что аэробус из Эджентиса останавливается именно здесь, а не где-нибудь на окраине района. В противном случае, пришлось бы полдня добираться до Распределительного Корпуса: денег с собой крайне мало, и тратить их на проезд — непозволительная роскошь.

Немного поплутав по улицам, впрочем, получив от этого немалое удовольствие, наконец, останавливаюсь перед высоким пятиэтажным белым зданием - тот самый Корпус. Нахожу высокую темно-серую дверь с матовыми стеклянными вставками. Видимо, это и есть центральный вход. Сделав глубокий вдох, захожу в здание и оказываюсь в большом холле. Через прямоугольные окна льется солнечный свет. В центре располагается табло с указателями. Подхожу, и... вот он нужный пункт: «Подача документов для поступления», — а ниже стрелочка, указывающая направление. Следую по стрелке и вскоре подхожу к двери, над которой опять же располагается табло. Следующий нужный пункт: «Подача документов для поступления. 2 этаж». Открываю дверь, поднимаюсь по лестнице и останавливаюсь у очередного табло...

Таким образом, следуя указателям, нахожу нужный кабинет, около которого собралась целая очередь. В основном это одисы и дженуи моего возраста. На их фоне кажусь себе ребенком - даже дженуи уступаю в росте и телосложении. 

Интересно, это живая очередь? Нужно узнать, кто последний.

В этот же момент обращаю внимание, что собравшиеся разделились на две группы.

Еще раз скольжу взглядом по ним, размышляя: к кому бы обратиться? К тем, что стоят возле окна и приковывают к себе взгляды остальных, точно не пойду: слишком их вид высокомерен, а одежды дороги. Скорее всего, они посчитают ниже своего достоинства разговаривать с таким, как я. Поэтому перевожу взгляд к другой группе: они одеты проще, да и выглядят более доброжелательно.

Набравшись смелости, подхожу к ним.

— Доброго дня, — вежливо здороваюсь, — Подскажите, пожалуйста, кто последний?

Взгляды тут же устремляются на меня.

Честно говоря, не очень приятно, когда тебя осматривают с головы до ног, оценивая. В этот момент жалею, что вообще решил к ним обратиться, лучше бы дождался, когда все пройдут, и вошел последним. Еще в Эджентисе усвоил золотое правило: чем меньше привлекаешь внимания, тем здоровее будешь.

— Привет, — отвечает мне темноволосый одис. Средний рост. Мелкие черты лица и бледная кожа. — Я последний. Но нам все равно ждать, пока не пройдут Высокородные.

— Высокородные? — не понимаю.

— Те, что стоят у окна, — подсказывает другой с каштановыми волосами, смешно топорщащимися во все стороны — дженуи. От его теплой улыбки немного успокаиваюсь.

Повернув голову к группе, стоящей около окна, ловлю на себе их оценивающие взгляды, в которых интерес тут же сменяется презрением.

Неприятно. Повожу плечами.

— Не смотри на них, — тут же слышу голос и, повернув голову, определяю, что принадлежит он рыжеволосому одису с золотистой кожей, покрытой многочисленными веснушками.

Он прав, лучше не привлекать к себе внимание.

— Я — Вайн, — представляется он. — Это, — указывает на темноволосого, — Сейс.

Последний кивает с легкой улыбкой на губах.

— А это, — Вайн кивает в сторону дженуи с каштановыми волосами, — Радион.

И продолжает по очереди представлять других. Имена забываются, зато лица запоминаю мгновенно.

Когда все представились, я:

— Очень приятно, я — Аэль.

После чего у нас затевается легкая дискуссия, в ходе которой выясняю, что мои новые знакомые принадлежат к среднему сословию: их родители разнорабочие. У кого-то каменщики, у кого-то торговцы, повара, продавцы… Когда же спрашивают, кто мои родители и на какой улице живу в Вилре, быстро меняю тему и стараюсь избегать личных вопросов. Признаться, что вырос в Эджентисе, не решаюсь, неизвестно, какой будет реакция.

Таким образом время пролетает совершенно незаметно, и вот наступает моя очередь заходить в кабинет.

Сердце стучит, коленки дрожат, и, прежде чем открыть дверь, на мгновение замираю, делаю глубокий вдох и только после этого поворачиваю ручку.

Оказываюсь в просторном помещении. Напротив меня в противоположном конце кабинета стоит длинный стол, за которым располагается приемная комиссия. Под их оценивающими взглядами окончательно робею и застываю на месте с приготовленными заранее документами в руках.

— Молодой человек, Вы так и будете стоять? — спрашивает лысоватый мужчина в сером пиджаке.

Продолжая робеть, подхожу к столу.

— Представьтесь и предъявите документы.

— Аэль Доуэлле, — голос дрожит. Кладу аттестат и медицинскую справку на стол.

Мужчина передает своим коллегам мои документы и указывает на лежащий на столе идентификатор, представляющий из себя прямоугольную панель.

— Наберите код.

Такие видел всего два раза: в момент поступления в школу и в момент ее окончания.

Набираю код и прикладываю ладошку к панели. Как только сканирование заканчивается, убираю руку и отхожу на некоторое расстояние, как велели новые знакомые.

Одис разворачивает панель к себе и, ознакомившись с информацией, передает своим коллегам. Далее они некоторое время оживленно совещаются.

Как ни стараюсь прислушаться, не удается разобрать, о чем конкретно говорят. Единственное слово, прозвучавшее достаточно громко, это «Эджентис». Расслышав название района, вздрагиваю и, спрятав руки за спиной, скрещиваю пальцы, молясь про себя, чтобы допустили до вступительных экзаменов.

Наконец, они прекращают обсуждение. Тот, что в центре, вновь обращается ко мне:

— Что же, Аэль Доуэлле, добро пожаловать в Алториес. Мы решили дать Вам шанс. Но честно говоря, я не понимаю, как Вы собираетесь учиться со столь незначительным магическим потенциалом...

— Зачем же Вы так сразу, господин Эвиан, почему бы не дать этому дженуи шанс? Есть огромное количество профессий, не требующих применения магии, — перебивает одис с лысиной на голове. — Разве Вы не обратили внимание на его медицинские показатели?

Окинув взглядом оппонента, господин Эвиан игнорирует вопрос и обращается ко мне:

— Поскольку Ваш уровень магии намного ниже среднего, Алториес не может предоставить Вам бюджетное место. Готовы ли Вы оплатить образование?

Неожиданно.

— Сколько нужно денег?

— Тысяча кредитов за семестр, — спокойно отвечает господин Эвиан, не спуская с цепкого взгляда.

Тысяча кредитов! Да таких денег в жизни не видел! Что же делать?

— К какому числу нужны деньги?

Господин Эвиан уже было собрался ответить, но лысый не дает ему это сделать.

— Я так понимаю, на текущий момент подобными финансами Вы не располагаете?

Киваю.

— Думаю, мы можем предоставить Вам рассрочку, естественно, с процентами. Вы должны будете платить по двести шестнадцать кредитов в месяц. Что скажете, Аэль?

Двести шестнадцать кредитов — более реальная сумма. Хотя, скорее всего, придется работать на износ, чтобы суметь прокормить себя, оплатить учебу, да и жить где-то нужно...

От этих мыслей становится дурно. С другой стороны, какой выбор? Отказаться и вернуться в Эджентис — еще более худшая перспектива...

Поднимаю взгляд на лысого.

— Я согласен.

Тут слово берет господин Эвиан:

— В таком случае мы Вас больше не задерживаем. Будьте добры быть завтра в полдень в триста четырнадцатом кабинете. Там Вы пройдете необходимые тесты и будете распределены на факультет, соответствующий Вашим знаниям и потенциалу.

Забрав документы и вежливо поклонившись, покидаю помещение.


	3. Глава 2

Выхожу из кабинета и прислоняюсь спиной к стене. Пытаюсь прийти в чувство — перенервничал.

— Ну, как все прошло? — один из многочисленных новых знакомых. Как обычно лицо запомнилось, а вот имя — нет. Пришел чуть позже меня, поэтому общение с комиссией ему еще предстоит.

Как все прошло? Как может пройти для человека, родившегося и выросшего в Эджентисе? Как-то. Выдавливаю улыбку.

— Нормально. Допустили до распределения.

— Так это же здорово, — радуется. — Это значит, что ты поступил.

Грустно усмехаюсь. Да уж, поступил. Если смогу достать денег, вот тогда приняли, в обратном случае...

Заставляю себя успокоиться. Сейчас совершенно не время впадать в депрессию и лелеять жалость к себе.

— Я пойду. Удачи. Увидимся еще, — бросаю, прежде чем уйти. 

Тот грустно вздыхает, стараясь скрыть волнение.

— Если примут... — тихо отвечает он.

Никак не прокомментировав его реплику, следую по коридору к выходу. 

Уверен, он точно поступит, напрасно так нервничает. А вот что касается меня... Мое положение весьма зыбко. Вероятно, такова судьба — вечно жить в подвешенном состоянии. Было глупо предполагать, что когда вырвусь из Эджентиса, жизнь в одночасье изменится, но вернуться обратно — подобный вариант даже не рассматривается.

Следуя уже знакомой дорогой к выходу, решаю заняться поисками работы.

Недалеко от Распределительного Корпуса нахожу книжный магазин, захожу внутрь и замираю на пороге. Никогда не видел такого количества электронных книг. Немного придя в себя, прохожу вглубь помещения и некоторое время гуляю по магазину. Выясняю, что здесь продаются не только электронные, но также и обычные, старого образца книги. Именно по таким учебникам учился в школе.

Электронные, насколько слышал, намного удобнее, но и стоят дороже, а в районе, в котором вырос, они на вес золота.

Также в магазине обнаруживаю отдел с канцелярскими товарами. Некоторое время стою, разглядывая планшеты. На стоимость страшно смотреть. Они явно не по карману... Даже обычную тетрадь приобрести накладно, к тому же, на текущий момент существуют более важные потребности, например, еда. Как только об этом думаю, чувствую, что прилично проголодался. Но прежде чем где-нибудь поесть, нужно хотя бы договориться о собеседовании — без работы с подобными ценами не выжить. А голод подождет, не впервой. Найдя отдел с газетами и журналами, подхожу к нему.

— Что-то желаете? — продавец. Дженуи. И вроде прилично выглядит, в очках, светлом костюме, но чем-то отталкивает. Может, дело в пренебрежительной гримасе, которая тут же заменяется доброжелательной маской, или в оценивающем взгляде? Впрочем, неважно. Здесь ненадолго и по делу.

— Я ищу работу. Может быть, есть что-нибудь по этому поводу?

— Есть. Вам бумажный или электронный вариант?

— Бумажный, пожалуйста.

Продавец достает газету и выкладывает ее на прилавок.

— Пять кредитов.

Пять кредитов? У меня всего их тридцать. Если сейчас совершу покупку, останется двадцать пять.

Грустно вздохнув по поводу того, что в этот раз сэкономить не получится, открываю рюкзак и достаю оттуда требуемую сумму.

Взяв деньги и убрав их, дженуи вручает газету. Поблагодарив его, выхожу из магазина и, дойдя до ближайшей скамьи, устраиваюсь на ней и разворачиваю свое приобретение.

Подходящих объявлений не так много, как надеялся, но в данной ситуации радует, что они вообще есть. Месторасположение всего, что подходит неудобно - далеко. Отметив их на карте, сворачиваю газету и убираю ее в рюкзак.

— Аэль? Неужели ты? — голос знаком.

В удивлении поднимаю голову. Передо мной хорошо одетый, ухоженный молодой дженуи. Темные волосы собраны на затылке в аккуратный хвост, ни одна прядь не выбивается из прически. Одет в стального цвета костюм, на ногах — начищенные до зеркального блеска кожаные ботинки. Высокородный? Но откуда человеку относящемуся к высшей касте знать меня? А вот черты лица… Он на кого-то похож. Но на кого? Никак не уловить.

— Неужели я настолько изменился, что ты не узнаешь меня? Это же я — Лоэ.

— Лоэ? — машинально повторяю и тут же вспоминаю.

Лоэ был другом Джийи и всегода хорошо относился ко мне, периодически баловал разными вкусностями. Несколько лет назад он бесследно пропал. После неудачных поисков все решили, что его жизнь закончилась так же, как и у многих других, живших в Эджентисе. Брат по этому поводу сильно горевал. Возможно, их связывало нечто большее, чем просто дружба… И вот внезапно исчезнувший Лоэ стоит передо мной живой и невредимый и вообще выглядит весьма счастливым и преуспевшим в жизни. Поднимаюсь.

— Лоэ? — не верится, что это Лоэ. — Как это возможно? Ты здесь... Я... Мы все думали, что тебя нет в живых. Почему ты никому не сказал... Тебе удалось выбраться из Эджентиса. Как? Я думал, что это невозможно.

Лоэ хмыкает и отвечает:

— Но ты же здесь. Как ты сюда попал? Подожди, не отвечай. У меня предложение: пойдем в кафе. Я знаю одно хорошее место, расположенное неподалеку. Там обо всем и поговорим, заодно перекусим.

Желудок тут же отзывается громким урчанием. Потупив взор, отрицательно качаю головой.

— Прости, не могу. Я ограничен в средствах.

Лоэ отмахивается.

— Какая ерунда. Могу же я угостить брата моего друга. Пойдем. Ты наверняка голодный.

Закидываю рюкзак себе на плечо, и следую за Лоэ.

Лоэ описывал кафе как скромное, маленькое заведение. Мне же кажется, будто я попал в сказку. Небольшой, уютный зал, приглушенный свет, начищенная до блеска посуда, услужливые официанты, обращающиеся с уважением и толикой почтения к любому вошедшему, и неважно как во что он одет, и самое главное: такой разнообразной и вкусной еды еще не доводилось есть.

Не позволив заглянуть в меню, Лоэ сам выбирает блюда, поэтому порядок цен остается неизвестен. Предполагаю, мой обед стоит гораздо больше двадцати пяти кредитов, покоящихся в укромном кармашке рюкзака.

Накидываюсь на еду и начинаю стремительно ее поглощать. Наблюдая за моими действиями, Лоэ качает головой и грустно улыбается.

— Не торопись, подавишься.

Киваю, и продолжаю в том же духе.

Почувствовав себя сытым и, соответственно, удовлетворенным откладываю вилку (к ножу так и не притронулся).

— Расскажи, каким образом ты здесь оказался?

— Лучше скажи, каким образом ты оказался в Алториесе? - Лоэ.

Пожимаю плечами.

— Все просто: приехал по приглашению учиться. Приглашение дал учитель истории. Таким образом и оказался здесь.

Окинув меня странным взглядом, значение которого не смог понять, но от которого по телу поползли неприятные мурашки, Лоэ интересуется:

— И как? Поступил?

— Завтра буду проходить распределение.

— Значит, поступил. Я знал, что рано или поздно у тебя получится вырваться из Эджентиса.

Отвожу взгляд. Не хочется говорить о своих проблемах, но кому еще довериться, если не другу брата? Больше здесь никого и нет.

— Это не совсем так. Понимаешь, бюджетные места слабым магам, как я, не дают, поэтому должен буду оплачивать обучение. Из хорошего: мне разрешили платить в рассрочку.

Лоэ хмурится.

— Очень интересно. Вот с этого места поподробнее.

— Предложение внес один маг из приемной комиссии. Этот же человек встал на мою защиту и упомянул мои медицинские показатели...

Только теперь, пересказывая историю собеседования, вспоминается этот фрагмент, которому тогда не придал значения. Сейчас же реплика того человека о моих физических данных настораживает. 

— И господин Эвиан дал согласие, — заканчиваю фразу.

— Медицинские показатели, говоришь? — переспрашивает Лоэ.

Киваю.

— Странно это. Что в тебе может быть такого особенного, что ты привлек к себе внимание комиссии?

Пожимаю плечами. Тоже хотелось бы знать, но, к сожалению, в биологии и медицине не разбираюсь настолько, чтобы суметь прочесть формулы расшифровки моего ДНК, указанные в справке.

— Ладно, посмотрим. Попробую разузнать что-либо по этому поводу.

— Ты можешь? — удивляюсь.

Лоэ улыбается:

— Есть один знакомый биолог, возможно, он сможет пролить свет на эту загадку, — и переводит тему: — Что планируешь делать?

— Завтра у меня в полдень распределение, а потом пойду искать работу.

— Нашел жилье?

Тушуюсь и отрицательно качаю головой.

— В таком случае, предлагаю остановиться у меня хотя бы на первое время, а потом подыщешь себе что-нибудь.

Неудобно стеснять Лоэ, но другого выхода нет, поэтому искренне благодарю его.

— Ешь давай и пойдем, — и указывает на недоеденное блюдо.


	4. Глава 3

_27-ой день восьмого менсума_

Квартира Лоэ расположена на самой окраине города и состоит из двух помещений: большая комната условно разделена на кухню и гостиную-спальню и маленькая комната - это туалет с ванной. Квартира небольшая, но уютная и оснащена самой современной техникой. Например, в стену встроен шкаф, есть стиральная машина, посудомоечная машина, высокий от пола до потолка холодильник и много-много подобной техники о которую до этого момента видел лишь на картинках, поэтому, увидев воочию все эти удобства, впадаю в ступор, а потом очень долго рассматриваю каждую деталь интерьера. В процессе вечерней беседы выясняется, что квартира съемная и, несмотря на удаленное месторасположение от центра района, плата за менсум невероятно высока. На такие деньги в Эджентисе полгода можно жить и не работать. Цены в Алториесе чрезвычайно высоки. Если бы не Лоэ, пришлось бы спать на улице. 

Этим же вечером, воспользовавшись стареньким, порядочно барахлящим коммуникатором, связываюсь с Джийей и рассказываю обо всем, кроме встречи с Лоэ. Почему-то Лоэ попросил не говорить Джийе о том, что жив. Это кажется странным, но вопросов не задаю, выполняю просьбу.

***

Следующее утро приходит незаметно. По пробуждении с трудом разлепляю глаза. Наша беседа с Лоэ затянулась до поздней ночи, а на удивление мягкая кровать, неожиданным образом появившаяся из стены, даровала крепкий сон. Приняв душ, позавтракав, выслушав напутственную лекцию Лоэ и получив ключ-карту, отправляюсь на распределение.

Через некоторое время, прибыв в Распределительный Корпус и найдя нужную аудиторию, захожу внутрь. Шумно. Как и говорил Лоэ, трибуна разделена на сектора. Каждая каста занимает определенную часть трибуны. Самые удобные места (те, что ближе всего к преподавательскому столу) занимают Высокородные; за ними, в некотором отдалении, сидят юноши из семей, относящихся к среднему классу; самые дальние и неудобные места пустуют.

Еще раз окинув помещение взглядом, направляюсь к трибуне.

Заметив меня, юноши, с которыми познакомился вчера, призывно машут мол иди к нам. А я выдавливаю улыбку и думаю: вот и все, теперь они поймут, откуда я - конец едва зародившимся отношениям. Горестно вздохнув, направляюсь к сектору, предназначенному для студентов, выросших в Эджентисе. Как и ожидал, удивление на их лицах сменяется недоверием, а затем презрением, и они дружно отворачиваются. Становится очень больно и обидно. Разве я виноват, что родился в трущобах? Разве виноват, что уровень моей магии слишком низок? Внезапно начинаю злиться: да пошли они. Сжав кулаки и расправив плечи, следую к местам, отведенным для низшего класса.

— Не обращай на них внимания, — слышу голос за спиной и машинально оборачиваюсь.

Следом за мной поднимается дженуи. Он среднего роста (выше меня), на голове хаос плохоуложенное гнездо каштановых волос. Одет он, как и я - просто и бедно. Удивляюсь. Неужели из Эджентиса? Учитывая, что направляется к самым дальним местам, так и есть. В таком случае, выходит, что информация о том, что выбраться из Эджентиса практически невозможно — неверна.

— Привет, я — Лейкон, — представляется дженуи и поднимает руку в приветственном жесте, обозначающем, к какой конкретно банде он относился.

— Привет, я — Аэль, — здороваюсь и поднимаю руку, сжатую в кулак.

Лейкон усмехается:

— Никогда не думал, что буду разговаривать с врагом да еще и радоваться этому факту.

Киваю, действительно парадокс. Лейкон был под защитой банды, противостоящей банде брата. Если бы мы встретились в Эджентисе, то разговаривать не стали бы точно. Скорее всего, дело дошло бы до драки, а сейчас мы, несомненно, рады друг другу.

— Ты только не говори своим, что я разговариваю с тобой.

— Ты тоже.

Улыбаемся друг другу и практически в унисон:

— Договорились, — после чего садимся.

— Как ты оказался здесь? — Лейкон.

— Учитель истории дал приглашение.

— Спал с ним?

Оскорбляюсь, хотя не должен. Состоять в связи с более сильным магом — норма для дженуи, живущих в Эджентисе. Дженуи физически слабы, а Эджентис признает исключительно силу.

— Нет, - надеясь, что первая эмоция никоим образом не отразилась на лице. Нехорошо ссорится с земляком. Возможно, он будет единственным человеком, которому не зазорно общаться со мной.

— А как же тогда? — удивляется Лейкон.

Пожимаю плечами мол сам не понял.

— Странно это.

— Лоэ так же считает.

— Кто такой Лоэ?

— Друг моего брата. Он несколько лет назад пропал. Мы все считали его мертвым, а оказывается, он жив. Встретились вчера. Случайно.

Лейкон хмыкает.

— А еще говорят, что из Эджентиса невозможно выбраться.

Киваю. Что верно, то верно.

— А ты здесь каким образом оказался? — теперь интересуюсь я.

— Так же как и ты, по приглашению. Только со мной все просто: я спал с учителем биологии.

— И он тебе только за это достал приглашение? — не могу сдержаться. 

— У нас с ним были отношения.

Вот теперь все встает на свои места.

Интересно, каким образом Лоэ удалось выбраться из Эджентиса? 

Хочу задать еще несколько вопросов, но в этот момент в аудиторию входит приемная комиссия во главе с неприятным для меня господином Эвианом.

***

После длинной и малосодержательной речи, господин Эвиан занимает свое место в центре стола. Доска, расположенная за спинами членов комиссии, вспыхивает, и на ней появляются задания. Далее, в течение длительного времени отвечаю на вопросы, решаю задачи и пишу сочинение на одну из предложенных тем, параллельно помогая Лейкону, имевшему, как выясняется, более слабые теоретические знания. К счастью, практика не входит в экзамен по распределению. Вместо этого каждый из абитуриентов с листом бумаги или планшетом подходит к столу, на котором располагаются шесть круглых шаров.

— Что это такое? — Лейкон, шепотом.

Лоэ сегодня утром просветил насчет экзаменационных этапов, а также объяснил, что ожидает каждого абитуриента после окончания теоретической части экзамена.

— Сейчас будут проверять магический потенциал, — тоже шепчу.

Первым поднимается Высокородный одис. Отмечаю величественную осанку, пшеничного цвета волосы, строгий белый костюм. Отдав планшет господину Эвиану, он подходит к первой сфере и кладет на нее руку. Помещение озаряет огненное зарево, отчего зажмуриваюсь. Следующие сферы практически не издают никакого сияния. Господин Эвиан что-то говорит Высокородному, после чего последний, поклонившись, покидает аудиторию.

— И что это было? — Лейкон и снова шепотом.

— Он, скорее всего, войдет в клан Ардора.

— Как ты это понял?

— Видишь сферы?

Лейкон утвердительно кивает.

— Это артефакты. Каждая из них относится к одной из шести стихий. Какая сфера загорится, в тот клан в дальнейшем и входит маг. Ну, помнишь, мы еще на основах магии изучали цвета стихий?

Лейкон кивает, но, вероятно, когда нам в школе рассказывали об этих подробностях, информация не пожелала удержаться в его голове. Решаю освежить его знания:

— Клан Ардора состоит из огненных магов, поэтому и цвет соответствующий. К клану Ликуор принадлежат маги, которым благоволит стихия воды...

В этот же момент появляется голубая вспышка и исчезает.

— Получается, что этот Высокородный войдет в клан Ликуора? — Лейкон указывает на Высокородного, беседующего с господином Эвианом.

Киваю и продолжаю:

— В клан Теллуриса входят маги земли, их цвет зеленый. Клан Алриса состоит из воздушных магов — белый цвет. В клане Витаэ — целители, маги жизни. Насколько мне известно, их цвет золотистый. И остается клан Декесус...

— Маги смерти, их цвет черный, — слегка дрожащим голосом заканчивает Лейкон. И мы на некоторое время замолкаем, поскольку именно с Декесусами связаны самые неприятные ассоциации.

Декесусы следят за соблюдением законов гражданами Эранса. Стражи мира - так их называют. Для нас же они палачи, убийцы. Последнюю Чистку, которую они провели в нашем районе, страшно вспоминать. Всем нам повезло - успели спрятаться, а вот остальным...

— Ненавижу их, — шепчет Лейкон.

Согласно киваю. Они вызывают жуткий страх.

Некоторое время снова молчим, периодически прикрывая глаза от ярких вспышек, то и дело озаряющих аудиторию.

— Я вот одного не понимаю, если каждый из Высокородных знает, в какой именно клан войдет, к чему это представление? — размышляет Лейкон вслух.

— Думаю, таков порядок, — предполагаю.

Когда очередь доходит до нас, зал оказывается почти пустым, а на Алториес опускаются сумерки.

Наконец последний из жителей Вилры покидает помещение. Остаемся мы и члены комиссии.

— Кто первый? — Лейкон.

— Иди ты.

Он кивает и поднимается.

— Я подожду тебя, — бросает он и направляется к столу.

Вскоре помещение наполняет легкий золотистый свет. Целитель. Слабый, но его будущее предопределено. Я искренне радуюсь за Лейкона. Целители ценны.

Когда он уходит, с бьющимся сердцем и на трясущихся от волнения ногах, взяв листы бумаги, направляюсь к столу, за которым восседают члены комиссии. Подойдя непосредственно к господину Эвиану, кладу работу перед ним, здороваюсь и называю свое имя.

— Приступайте, Аэль Доуэлле. Возможно Вы удивите нас так же, как и Ваш друг.

Направляюсь к первой сфере и кладу на нее руку, она издает легкое, едва заметное мерцание. Огненного мага из меня не получится. Подхожу к следующему шару, в надежде, что, может, он даст лучший результат? Но надежды оказываются напрасными: точно такое же едва заметное свечение. Иду к следующему — ситуация повторяется. Таким образом реагируют все сферы. Наконец, останавливаюсь около шара, представляющего Декесусов и на мгновение замираю, молясь про себя, чтобы на этот раз мне повезло. Кладу руку и... все повторяется. Разочарование. Процент магии во мне настолько мал, что ни один клан не возьмет меня к себе. Какое меня ждет будущее? И не изменят ли сейчас свое мнение члены комиссии?

Медленно подхожу к центру стола, готовясь к самому худшему.

— Что же, Аэль Доуэлле, — господин Эвиан, — как и предполагалось, Ваш уровень магии чрезвычайно низок. Тем не менее, Алториес все же предоставляет Вам шанс получить высшее образование при условии, что Вы сможете оплачивать учебу и содержать себя.

Далее он протягивает контракт.

— Это договор между Алториесом и Вами. Ознакомьтесь и подпишите.

Беру в руки планшет и быстро бегу по нему взглядом. Из прочитанного делаю вывод: я буду допущен до уроков в случае, если оплачу первый учебный менсум, а занятия начинаются уже через три дня. И где, спрашивается, мне достать 216 кредитов за столь короткий срок?

Тем не менее прикладываю ладонь к планшету, тем самым соглашаясь со всеми условиями, оговоренными в контракте, и возвращаю электронный документ.

Господин Эвиан, отдав бумажную копию, сообщает:

— На коммуникатор будут переданы результаты Вашего распределения.

Поблагодарив и попрощавшись, покидаю аудиторию.


	5. Глава 4

В подавленном настроении плетусь по коридорам к выходу. Где достать деньги? Можно, конечно, попросить их у Лоэ, но это будет наглостью: он приютил, а теперь еще и деньги просить взаймы, да к тому же такую сумму? Нет. Не могу. Вернуться обратно в Эджентис? Как тогда смотреть в глаза Джийе, особенно после тех усилий, которые он приложил, чтобы собрать меня в дорогу? Сжимаю кулаки. Я не «тепличное растение», которое бежит под крыло брата при первых же трудностях. И будет ли еще шанс вырваться из той клоаки? Едва ли. В таком случае остается одно: найти деньги. Только где их достать в таком количестве за такой короткий срок? Красть? Никогда не промышлял подобным в Эджентисе и сейчас не собираюсь. Остается только один вариант: срочно устраиваться на работу. К сожалению, даже если завтра куда-нибудь возьмут, проблема не решится: зарплату выдадут, скорее всего, только в конце менсума. О высокооплачиваемой работе и не мечтаю. Что же делать? Это как замкнутый круг, из которого нет выхода. Погруженный в свои мысли, не замечаю, как оказываюсь на улице.

— Ну как все прошло? — Лейкона. — Ты чего такой хмурый?

— Возникла проблема. Думаю, как ее решить.

— И как успехи?

Пожимаю плечами.

— Ты же тоже должен платить за учебу?

Лейкон усмехается:

— Конечно. Таким безродным отбросам общества, как мы, не попасть на бюджет. Хорошо, что вообще позволили получить образование.

— Это точно, — грустно соглашаюсь и задаю волнующий вопрос: — Прости за наглость, ты уже внес оплату?

Лейкон кивает и тут же поясняет:

— Мне помогли с работой.

— Везет тебе.

— А я вообще везучий, — задорно улыбается.

Более не заговариваю на эту тему. Мы из одного района, но вешать свои проблемы на малознакомого человека нехорошо, наверняка ему так же несладко, как и мне.

— В какую тебе сторону? — Лейкон.

Указываю направление.

— И мне туда же.

Мы направляемся к аэробусной остановке.

Квартира Лоэ находится слишком далеко от центра, поэтому вынужден передвигаться общественным транспортом.

— Когда ты приехал в Алториес? — вновь любопытствует Лейкон.

— Вчера.

— А я менсум назад.

— И как? Тяжело было?

— Несладко. Первое время ночевал на улице. Голодал. Однажды чуть Декесусам не попался, но удалось скрыться.

— А дальше?

— А потом фортуна улыбнулась мне, сведя с одним человеком, — на его лице появляется мечтательная улыбка. — Именно он помог с работой, — и подмигивает: — Я же говорил, мне везет.

— Действительно. Что за работа?

Но ответа не получаю, вместо этого Лейкон предлагает:

— Давай обменяемся номерами коммуникаторов? Может, все же мы будем учиться вместе?

— Едва ли, — но номер диктую и делаю вызов. — Ты — маг жизни.

— А ты в какой клан войдешь? — Лейкон убирает коммуникатор в рюкзак.

— Не думаю, что с моим уровнем магии меня примет какой-либо клан. Она слишком незначительна.

— Сожалею.

— Забудь. Еще в школе я был самым слабым из всех. 

В этот момент к остановке приближается аэробус.

— Это мой, - указываю на машину.

— В таком случае — до связи?

Киваю и направляюсь к аэробусу.

— Если не сможешь решить свою проблему, обращайся, может, я смогу тебе чем-нибудь помочь, — слышу я.

— Спасибо, — с улыбкой обернувшись, благодарю и захожу внутрь. Двери закрываются, и аэробус, плавно оторвавшись от земли, взмывает вверх. 

Как только остаюсь наедине с собой, накатывают депрессия и тревога. Кажется, будто балансирую на краю пропасти и вот-вот упаду в бездну. 

Добираюсь до квартиры Лоэ, не видя перед собой ничего. Единственная мысль вновь и вновь продолжает бить гонгом в голове: нужно быстро достать деньги. Сейчас готов практически на все, потому как от этого зависит будущее.

— Как все прошло? — голос Лоэ звучит словно откуда-то издалека, но возвращает в реальность из туманного хаоса. В этот момент наконец осознаю, что переступил порог квартиры.

— Результаты будут известны завтра. Их должны выслать по коммуникатору, — не узнаю собственный голос.

— Аэль, что случилось? Ты сам на себя не похож, — беспокоится.  
Несмотря на данное себе обещание, вываливаю на него все:

— Если в течении трех дней не внесу плату за обучение, то не буду допущен до занятий. Денег у меня нет. И даже если получится устроиться на работу, зарплату выдадут только в конце менсума, — опустившись на небольшую банкетку, что в коридоре, роняю голову на руки. — Я не знаю, что делать. Где взять такую сумму всего за три дня?

Лоэ, привалившись к стене, с облегчением выдыхает.

— И это все? Я решил, что случилось действительно нечто серьезное.

Его реакция заставляет поднять голову. Неужели он не понимает? Или финансовое благополучие заставило его позабыть о годах, проведенных в Эджентисе? Наверно, правильно говорят: сытый голодного не разумеет.

— Да не смотри ты так. Будут у тебя деньги.

Горечь сменяется непониманием.

— Но как?

— Ты, друг, по-моему, перенервничал, — веселится, а я не разделяю его настрой, — пойдем на кухню. Там все и обсудим, — и направляется в западную часть квартиры, продолжая на ходу: — Я заказал нам ужин. Ты наверняка голоден.

Словно сомнамбула плетусь за ним. Вероятно, он прав, сегодня действительно перенес большой эмоциональный стресс, и теперь сознание отказывается воспринимать информацию. Возможно, Лоэ сможет подсказать выход из сложившийся ситуации?

Занимаю табуретку и наблюдаю за действиями Лоэ, накладывающего на поставленную передо мной тарелку кусочки аппетитно пахнущего мяса с гарниром из овощей. Завершив процедуру и поставив на противоположный край стола точно такое же блюдо, он устраивается на табуретке.

— Приятного аппетита.

Киваю. Аппетита нет. Тем не менее, чтобы выказать уважение хозяину квартиры, все-таки, взяв вилку и положив себе в рот один из мясных кусочков, начинаю медленно пережевывать его. Но вкуса совершенно не чувствую, выжидая момент, когда Лоэ вернется к обсуждению моей огромной проблемы.

Понаблюдав некоторое время за моими вялыми потугами и сделав глоток из стакана, он произносит:

— Не переживай ты так. Дам я тебе денег.

Замираю с не дожеванным куском мяса во рту. Заметив мою реакцию, Лоэ отмахивается:

— Потом вернешь.

С облегчением выдыхаю и вновь начинаю жевать, но уже с большим воодушевлением. Долг — не лучший вариант, ведь Лоэ и так слишком много сделал, но, к сожалению, сейчас этот выход — единственный.

С благодарностью смотрю на него.

— Спасибо. При первой же возможности я все верну.

Лоэ кивает.

Становится невероятно легко. Груз, тяготивший с тех пор, как узнал о сроках выплаты, спадает с плеч. Вместе с поднявшимся настроением просыпается и аппетит, и я буквально набрасываюсь на еду, наконец, ощущая ее невероятный вкус.

— Как прошло распределение?

Грустно вздыхаю.

— Теоретическая часть вроде неплохо, но вот практическая... — пауза. — Мой уровень магии настолько низок, что едва ли какой-либо клан примет меня к себе.

Знал об этом с самого рождения, но когда стоял в аудитории перед шарами-артефактами, теплилась надежда на чудо. К сожалению, чуда не свершилось. Каким ущербным был, таким и остаюсь.

— Да, это нехорошо. Клан, принимая мага к себе, дает защиту. Естественно, ее уровень зависит от пользы, которую маг приносит клану. В твоем случае получается, что ты будешь вынужден всю жизнь отстаивать свое место под солнцем без возможности обратиться за помощью в случае необходимости. Это очень плохо.

Возражаю, не хочу унывать:

— Ничего, каким-то же образом я жил, вот и дальше прорвусь.

Лоэ усмехается:

— А как ты жил? С самого рождения ты был под защитой брата, и даже сейчас ты не остаешься без поддержки, тебе помогаю я.

Опускаю взгляд, вынужденный согласится со словами Лоэ.

— Понимаешь, маг, не вошедший ни в один клан, считается ущербным, и, соответственно, бесполезным. Общество отторгает таких людей. Подобным магам очень тяжело найти работу, потому как ни один работодатель не захочет иметь подобных сотрудников. Таким людям невозможно создать семью, поскольку человек с низким уровнем магии не сможет произвести на свет достаточно сильное потомство. Как правило, эти маги влачат жалкое существование и, в конечном итоге, оказываются в Эджентисе.

Получается, что несмотря на все усилия, я вновь окажусь там, откуда только-только вырвался? Подобная перспектива вводит в уныние.

— Что же делать?

Неожиданно Лоэ звонко смеется. Становится обидно. Бурчу:

— И что смешного?

— С таким несчастным взглядом и смазливым личиком ты можешь получить все, что захочешь. Кроме того, поскольку ты дженуи, у тебя есть шанс устроиться в этой жизни намного лучше любого сильного одиса.

Некоторое время с подозрением смотрю на него.

— Это каким таким образом?

— Все просто. Тебе нужен влиятельный покровитель.

Перед взором встают образы дженуи, продающих себя за деньги. В Эджентисе таких полно. Ничего, кроме чувства омерзения, эта картина не вызывает.

— Но это же... — передергиваю плечами. — Я не могу...

Улыбка сползает с лица Лоэ.

— Что ты не можешь? — сухо.

— Продавать себя, — яростно.

Лоэ усмехается.

— А кушать хочешь?

Опускаю взгляд и киваю.

— Оплачивать учебу? Иметь нормальную работу?

Вновь повторяю прежний жест, понимая, что если бы случайно не встретил Лоэ, возможно, уже стоял бы на панели...

— А ты думал, что все просто так? Запомни, Аэль, легких денег не бывает. Здесь нет Джийи, который позаботиться о тебе. Ты должен самостоятельно отстаивать свое место под солнцем, любыми способами, если, конечно, не хочешь вновь оказаться в Эджентисе.

Возвращаться обратно нет желания. Здесь, по крайней мере, не нужно ежеминутно опасаться за свою жизнь и жизнь брата. И если для этого придется... Вновь передергиваю плечами. Становится мерзко. Вздыхаю.

— И кто тебе сказал, что ты будешь продавать себя? Ты же не панельная проститутка, — жестко добавляет Лоэ.

— А кто тогда? — вскидываю голову.

Немного помолчав.

— У меня есть покровитель. Благодаря ему я имею высокооплачиваемую работу, защиту и все, что ты видишь. Я не считаю, что продаю себя. Я дарю своему покровителю время и хорошее настроение, взамен получаю те блага, которые ты сейчас видишь и которыми на текущий момент, между прочим, пользуешься.

Лоэ вновь замолкает, позволяя осмыслить информацию.

Я же до сих пор пребываю в некотором шоке, растерянно размазывая еду по тарелке. Аппетит вновь пропадает. 

— Чем собираешься заниматься завтра? — прерывает тягостную тишину Лоэ.

Пожимаю плечами.

— Пойду искать работу.

Окинув мою фигуру неприятным оценивающим взглядом, он произносит:

— Повремени.

Удивляюсь.

Лоэ с улыбкой на губах спешит пояснить:

— Возможно, я смогу тебе помочь. В клубе, где я работаю, как раз требуется гардеробщик. Завтра переговорю с хозяином заведения.

Эта новость воодушевляет. Улыбаюсь. Может, и не придется вставать на тот скользкий путь, о котором только что вещал Лоэ.

— Это было бы здорово.

— Рано радоваться, в начале нужно поговорить с начальством, а дальше будет видно.

— Спасибо, Лоэ, — благодарю, чем вновь вызываю невольную улыбку у него, и доедаю остатки уже остывшего ужина.


	6. Глава 5

_29-й день восьмого менсума_

Просыпаюсь около полудня. Солнечные лучи освещают квартиру. Мягкая кровать, теплое одеяло и удобная подушка вновь даровали крепкий сон. Потянувшись, сажусь на постели и скольжу взглядом по помещению, одновременно прислушиваясь. Тишина. Вероятно, Лоэ ушел по каким-то своим делам.

 

Вчера снова разговаривали до поздней ночи. Лоэ рассказывал про свою работу. Оказывается, он занимает должность администратора над танцовщиками в каком-то очень известном закрытом клубе под названием «Вергилий», расположенном в Волейе — развлекательном районе Эранса.

Джийя всегда хотел посетить Волейю, но путь отребью из Эджентиса в развлекательный центр Эранса заказан, как, впрочем, и во все другие районы.

Должность Лоэ показалась очень странной, потому поинтересовался: что конкретно входит в его обязанности? Он обозначил целый список, чем сильно удивил и ввел в недоумение. Лоэ же моя реакция развеселила. Отсмеявшись, он попытался разъяснить подробности его деятельности. Я с умным видом кивал, отчетливо осознавая, что совершенно ничего не понимаю и даже начал сомневаться в своих способностях справиться с обязанностями гардеробщика, учитывая, что посетителями «Вергилия» являются Высокородные. Побаиваюсь их и стараюсь обходить стороной, а тут придется прикасаться к их одежде... Вдруг что-нибудь сделаю не так? Но о своих опасениях смолчал, потому как работа крайне необходима, а зарплата в этом заведении, исходя из рассказа Лоэ, весьма высока. Также он сообщил, что если меня возьмут, я буду получать пятьсот кредитов в менсум плюс чаевые. Услышав сумму, некоторое время сидел с открытым ртом. Если у них простой гардеробщик имеет такую зарплату, сколько в таком случае получают остальные? Подобное никак не укладывалось в голове, поэтому, чтобы не тешить себя ложными надеждами (вдруг не возьмут), предпочел перевести тему разговора. 

Оставшееся время вспоминали забавные эпизоды прошлого. Каждый раз при упоминании имени брата глаза Лоэ наполнялись тоской, которую он абсолютно безуспешно пытался скрыть за улыбкой.

 

Решив: хватит бездельничать (никогда себе подобного не позволял), встаю с кровати и направляюсь на кухню, чтобы побаловать себя вкуснейшим кофе. На столе обнаруживаю записку.

«Доброе утро, соня, или скорее день? Ты так сладко спал, что я не решился тебя будить. В шкафу на полке оставил тебе деньги. Продукты не успел заказать, поэтому ты давай как-нибудь сам. Ночью меня не будет — работа, вернусь к утру. На всякий случай оставляю тебе номер для связи: 55-232-С-252-А-895. Не скучай.  
Лоэ».

Перечитав записку несколько раз, кладу ее обратно на стол и, взяв кружку, направляюсь к кофеварке. Через несколько минут с наслаждением пью горячий кофе, смакуя каждый глоток.

Как и предупреждал Лоэ, продуктов в холодильнике не оказывается. Значит, придется разведывать местность. Наверняка поблизости есть магазин. Учитывая цены, надеюсь, денег хватит.

В этот момент начинает пищать коммуникатор: пришло сообщение.

Поставив кружку на стол, мчусь в комнату к шкафу и, нажав на кнопку (их такое количество, что периодически их путаю и “вылезает” что-нибудь не то), беру его с выдвинувшейся из стены отведенной для меня полки. На ней же обнаруживаю деньги. Бросив на них беглый взгляд и еще раз мысленно поблагодарив Лоэ, читаю сообщение.

«Уважаемый Аэль Дауелле!  
В связи с Вашим весьма низким уровнем магии, было принято решение распределить Вас в группу “С”. Собрание состоится в полдень 31-го числа 8-го менсума в аудитории номер 314 в Главном Распределительном Корпусе. Явка обязательна.  
Список предметов, которые Вы будете изучать в первом семестре:  
\- Точные науки и технологии  
\- Правописание и литература  
\- Изобразительное искусство  
\- История  
\- Биология и медицина  
\- Геология  
\- Глубинные основы магии  
\- Право  
\- Политология  
\- Социология  
\- Физическая подготовка».

Практически все те же самые предметы, что и в школе. Странно. Дальше приведен длинный список учебников, которые нужно приобрести. Еще и на это тратиться. А ведь кроме необходимой литературы, нужны тетради, ручки… Подхожу к дивану и, со стоном опустившись на него, читаю предупреждение выведенное в самом конце сообщения:

«Напоминаем Вам, что до 1-го числа 9-го менсума Вы должны внести плату за обучение в размере 216 кредитов, в противном случае Вы не будете допущены до занятий».

Морщусь и бросаю еще один взгляд на деньги, оставленные Лоэ. Что бы я делал, если бы не он?

Положив на место коммуникатор, начинаю собираться. Сегодня первым делом нужно оплатить образование. Настенные часы показывают “12:30”. Нужно поторопиться, поскольку только дорога до Распределительного Корпуса займет не меньше двух часов.

Убрав постель, вымыв за собой кружку, спешно приняв душ и не досушив волосы, одеваюсь. Взяв коммуникатор и аккуратно спрятав деньги в потайной кармашек рюкзака, выхожу из дома.

***

За день успеваю сделать много всего. В первую очередь оплачиваю обучение, отчего сразу же становится спокойнее. Процесс не занимает много времени, потому как все подобные мне «платники» уже давно внесли требуемую сумму.

К удивлению, Лоэ оставил больше денег, так что у меня остается на руках еще 100 кредитов, из которых ровно половину трачу на учебники.

Недалеко от центра нахожу крошечный магазин, торгующий подержанными книгами, где и покупаю все необходимое. Продавец вежливо сообщает: по окончании семестра можно принести эти книги обратно, за это он даст 20 кредитов. Вот ведь хитрый жук! В итоге, он получит прибыль в размере 30 кредитов, не прилагая к этому никаких усилий. Естественно, свои мысли оставляю при себе.

Далее пытаюсь связаться с Лейконом, но он не берет трубку. Вероятно, занят.

Решив: в центре больше делать нечего, возвращаюсь в сектор, в котором располагается квартира Лоэ, и, занеся домой учебники и тетради, в течение некоторого времени ищу продуктовый магазин. Стараясь сэкономить как можно большую сумму, покупаю самые необходимые продукты. Вернувшись домой, готовлю суп и второе с запасом на несколько дней, поскольку считаю огромным расточительством заказывать готовую еду.

В итоге, от тех денег, что дал Лоэ, не остается ничего.

Занимаясь приготовлением ужина, размышляю о том, насколько дорога жизнь в Алториесе. Интересно, в других районах такие же цены? За сегодняшний день потратил триста шестнадцать кредитов, из них сто ушли на подержанные учебники и питание. Сколько же нужно зарабатывать, чтобы суметь себя прокормить? От подобных мыслей грустно вздыхаю, все больше приходя к выводу: жить здесь ничуть не легче, чем в Эджентисе. Возможно, безопасней, но не легче, а в чем-то и сложнее: вспоминаются презрительные взгляды Вайна, Сейса и Радиона, относившихся ко мне вполне дружелюбно до тех пор пока они не узнали, из какого я района. От этого на душе становится совсем пасмурно.

Закончив готовить и немного поев, решаю лечь спать. Возможно, сон улучшит настроение.

***

_30-й день восьмого менсума_

Просыпаюсь от звука открывающейся двери и какого-то шороха. Первая мысль: в квартиру пробрался грабитель! Нужно срочно будить брата.

Вскочив с постели, открываю рот и только тогда доходит: я не в Эджентисе, а вошедший в квартиру — это вернувшийся после ночной смены Лоэ.

На мгновение застываю, после чего, издав невнятный стон, падаю обратно на кровать.

— Разбудил?

— Ничего страшного, я вчера рано лег.

Лоэ кивает и опускается на диван, стоящий недалеко от кровати. Он устал. Темные круги под глазами, а сами белки благодаря красными капиллярами похожи на потрескавшуюся землю.

Поднимаюсь и, широко зевая, иду на кухню, понимая, что не смогу уснуть. Желая быть полезным, достаю кастрюлю с супом, приготовленным вчера, и ставлю ее на плиту.

— Сам готовил? — Лоэ прислоняется плечом к перегородке.

Киваю и сажусь на табурет. Он подходит к кастрюле, приподнимает крышку и принюхивается, после чего выносит вердикт:

— Вкусно пахнет.

Хмыкаю.

Закрыв крышкой кастрюлю, занимает свободный табурет.

— У меня для тебя хорошие новости.

Вся сонливость мгновенно пропадает, оживляюсь.

— Сегодня вечером у тебя собеседование, поэтому у нас с тобой много дел.

— Дел? — не понимаю.

— Будем приводить тебя в порядок, — поясняет.

— Разве со мной что-то не так? — немного обидно.

Лоэ смеется.

— С тобой-то как раз все в порядке, а вот с твоей одеждой...

Опускаю взгляд. В этом Лоэ несомненно прав. Только на какие деньги приобрести нормальную одежду?

— У меня нет денег на новую, — признаваться в своей финансовой несостоятельности стыдно. Каждый раз, когда поднимается эта тема, чувствую себя ущербным.

В Эджентисе никогда не ощущал себя подобным образом, поскольку все люди, живущие там, находились примерно в одинаковом положении. В Алториесе все иначе.

— Не переживай, эту проблему мы решим.

Поднимаю взгляд.

— Я не могу... Ты и так для меня много сделал.

Лоэ вздыхает и, подойдя к плите, выключает суп. Налив себе тарелку и заправив его сметаной, вновь устраивается на табурете.

— Прекращай так говорить. Деньги не проблема. Позволь позаботиться о тебе. Если ты думаешь, что должен мне, это не так, — после этих слов, он начинает с аппетитом поглощать приготовленный мною суп.

— Я так не могу.

На мгновение оторвавшись от трапезы, Лоэ впивается в меня оценивающим взглядом.

— Ладно, вернешь, когда сможешь. Такие условия тебя устраивают? — достаточно сухим тоном осведомляется он.

Киваю.

— Как суп?

— Очень вкусно. Возможно, из тебя бы получился отличный кулинар.

Смущаюсь и краснею, а на душе разливается приятное тепло. Искренне радуюсь, что сумел принести пользу.

Съев две тарелки супа и выпив стакан апельсинового сока, Лоэ широко зевает.

— Если ты не против, пойду посплю пару часов, а потом мы с тобой отправимся по магазинам. Разбуди меня в полдень, хорошо?

Киваю.

Лоэ поднимается и направляется в комнату. Я же в это время моя посуду, слышу, как из стены выдвигается кровать.

***

Ходить по магазинам оказывается весьма утомительным занятием. Потратив несколько часов на этот процесс, становлюсь обладателем пары брюк, нескольких рубашек и невероятно удобных кожаных ботинок. Узнав о стоимости этих приобретений, некоторое время пребываю в сильном шоке. Ко всему прочему, Лоэ удается затащить меня в салон красоты. 

Увидев результат полуторачасовых трудов парикмахера, сильно расстраиваюсь: на меня из зеркала смотрит юное невинное создание.

Всегда смущался, когда друзья Джийи в шутку называли меня смазливой куклой, а сейчас все стало еще хуже. Даю себе клятву больше никогда не посещать подобные заведения. К тому же мой долг увеличился до восьмисот сорока пяти кредитов.

Возвращаемся домой ближе к вечеру. Во время ужина выслушиваю подробный инструктаж Лоэ по поводу того, как следует себя вести с господином Ноэлем — хозяином “Вергилия”

***

И вот мы направляемся к нуль-траспортировке, позволяющей людям мгновенно перемещаться с места на место. До недавнего времени доводилось о ней лишь слышать. Сегодня же появится возможность воспользоваться этим весьма не дешевым общественным транспортом. Нуль-транспортировка — это высокая арка, перед которой размещается пульт с цифрами и табло. Каждый район и сектор имеют свой код. Подойдя к пульту, Лоэ набирает цифры и кидает монеты в небольшую щель, параллельно поясняя каждое свое действие. Сам процесс весьма прост: вначале нужно ввести код района, а затем сектора. После ввода данных, пространство озаряет вспышка света, после чего уже не видно продолжения знакомой улицы, вместо нее совершенно незнакомый тротуар, выложенный темно-синим камнем. Лоэ как ни в чем не бывало направляется к нуль-транспортировке. Спешу за ним, до сих пор пребывая в некотором шоке от увиденного. Нужно будет обязательно рассказать об этом необычном перемещении Джийе. Как только проходим через арку, вновь появляется вспышка света, и проход закрывается. Удивительно. Словно переходишь из одной комнаты в другую.

Волейя поражает воображение. Ухоженные мостовые, вдоль которых тянутся невысокие дома, выполненные в едином архитектурном стиле. Рекламные щиты, неоновые вывески, сверкая, переливаются и мигают. Кажется, будто попадаешь совершенно в другой мир. Верчу головой из стороны в сторону, стараясь рассмотреть каждую деталь и ничего не упустить.

— Так и будешь стоять?

— Прости, засмотрелся.

Лоэ усмехается.

— У меня была точно такая же реакция. Пойдем, нам нельзя опаздывать, — и задает направление. Следую рядом, вновь и вновь прокручивая в голове все советы: быть вежливым, улыбаться и честно отвечать на вопросы господина Ноэля.

Наконец, мы останавливаемся около двухэтажного здания. На самом верху вывеска, сверкающая миллионом огней. «Вергилий».

— Ну что, готов?

Киваю и делаю глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться.

Подходим к резной двери, и Лоэ нажимает на звонок. Слышится щелчок, после чего заходим.

Оказываюсь в небольшом светлом холле. Напротив — пустующий ресепшн. Слева гардеробная. Справа — дверь. На выложенном паркетом полу — красный ковер. 

Как только оказываемся внутри, к нам подходит одис крепкого телосложения в черном строгом костюме. От его тяжелого взгляда становится не по себе.

— Он, — Лоэ указывает на меня, обращаясь к бугаю, — на собеседование, я, — и на лице Лоэ появляется озорная улыбка, — моральная поддержка.

Одис ухмыляется, отчего еще больше робею.

— Я в курсе. Господин Ноэль ждет вас, — и нажимает на миниатюрный передатчик прикрепленный к руке. — Проходите.

Заходим и поднимаемся по лестнице, подбитой красной ковровой дорожкой. Вскоре оказываемся в большом двухуровневом зале. Посередине тянется подиум-сцена, по центру — шест. На некотором расстоянии стоят диваны с креслами, напротив них — столы. Потолок и стены украшены лепным узором. Пол — выложен камнем. Под сценой — фонтаны. Также обращаю внимание на качели, свисающие с потолка на длинных цепях. Вместо перекладины — подушка. Интересно, качели для украшения или на них можно кататься?

Пройдя через зал и войдя в небольшую арку, занавешенную бархатными бордовыми шторами, входим в гримерную. Замираю.

Зеркальные стены с длинной полкой, тянущейся от края до края по всему периметру гримерной, мягкие банкетки и длинная вешалка на колесиках с разноцветными костюмами, украшенными перьями и блестками.

— Аэль, ты идешь? — окликает Лоэ, снова возвращая к реальности.

Спешу за ним, пытаясь прийти в себя от увиденной роскоши и красоты.

Выйдя из гримерной через небольшую арку и миновав длинный коридор, мы останавливаемся перед массивной дверью. Лоэ, достав из кармана передатчик, нажимает на кнопку и произносит:

— Господин Ноэль, мы пришли.

Получив разрешение войти, оказываемся в небольшом, но весьма уютном помещении. За черным массивным столом восседает тучного телосложения лысоватый одис. Как только дверь за нами закрывается, он, указав Лоэ жестом на диван, находящийся около окна, поднимается и подходит ко мне.

— Значит ты — Аэль? — скользит по мне оценивающим взглядом.

Киваю.

— Лоэ очень хорошо отзывался о тебе.

К чему это он?

Обойдя меня вокруг и разглядев со всех сторон, он приподнимает лицо за подбородок и некоторое время смотрит мне в глаза, после чего обращается к Лоэ:

— Очень красивый дженуи. Где ты его нашел?

— Мы из одного района, — кратко отвечает Лоэ.

— Нужно будет как-нибудь навестить этот район.

Зачем?

Мне не нравится этот человек, но, вспоминая наставления Лоэ, стараюсь не выказать своих чувств, мысленно повторяя про себя: мне позарез нужна работа.

Наконец, отпустив мой подбородок, хозяин заведения вновь устраивается за столом.

— Если бы не его низкий рост, я бы выставил его на сцену, он, несомненно, имел бы успех. А так... — господин Ноэль замолкает, задумавшись. — Я думаю, он отлично бы справился с работой официанта, — и переключившись на меня, спрашивает: — Аэль, ты когда-нибудь работал официантом?

Отрицательно качаю головой.

— Плохо, — и, немного поразмышляв, снова ко мне: -—Ты выезжаешь?

Что это значит?

— Вероятно, нет. Ты девственник?

Этот вопрос шокирует. Какое ему до этого дело? Бросаю взгляд на Лоэ, ожидая подсказки, потому как не знаю, каким образом реагировать на этот слишком личный вопрос.

Лоэ кивает, улыбаясь уголками губ. Придется быть честным.

— Да, — ответ звучит тихо.

— Застенчивый, — констатирует господин Ноэль, улыбаясь слащавой улыбкой и продолжая поедать меня взглядом - мерзость.

— Хорошо, что девственник. Пока поработаешь уборщиком, а дальше будет видно. Лоэ объяснит тебе твои обязанности. Работать будешь три ночи через три. Зарплата четыреста кредитов. Все чаевые твои.

Чаевые? Какие у уборщика могут быть чаевые?

Тем временем господин Ноэль продолжает:

— Подготовь копии всех своих документов, завтра отдашь их Вину и приступишь к работе.

— А что с Эриком? — Лоэ.

— Убирать его надо. Нехорошо, когда уборщика постоянно нет на месте. На этом все. Ступайте.

Лоэ, коротко кивнув, поднимается и, попрощавшись с господином Ноэлем, мы покидаем кабинет. 

Как только дверь за нами закрывается, Лоэ с улыбкой на губах обращается ко мне:

— Поздравляю, тебя приняли.

Не знаю, радоваться или нет: слишком провокационными были вопросы хозяина заведения.

— Что имел ввиду господин Ноэль, когда сказал, что уборщика постоянно нет на месте?

Немного помолчав, Лоэ отвечает:

— Ты понимаешь, что это за заведение?

Отрицательно качаю головой.

— Ты знаешь, чем занимаются те дженуи в ярких одеждах, которых ты периодически встречал на улицах Эджентиса?

Краснею и киваю.

— Тем же самым занимаются практически все работники этого заведения, только за гораздо большие деньги.

— И мне тоже придется? — пугаюсь.

Лоэ смеется.

— Конечно нет. Ты же слышал, что господин Ноэль именно за это собирается уволить Эрика.

— Почему тогда он не запретит заниматься... этим? — не понимаю.

— Потому что это приносит деньги, — поясняет Лоэ.

— Получается, что господин Ноэль собирается уволить Эрика за то, что сам же и поощряет? — недоумеваю.

— Тут все несколько сложнее. Когда сотрудник выезжает — это хороший доход для «Вергилия». Но когда официанты, бармены, уборщики, в общем, все, кроме танцовщиков, занимаются этим слишком часто, клуб остается без обслуживающего персонала. Это влияет на качество предоставляемых услуг. Нужно знать меру, то есть подрабатывать либо редко, либо быстро и возвращаться к основным обязанностям.

— Как все сложно. В любом случае меня это не касается. Я точно подобным заниматься не буду.

Лоэ хмыкает.

— Пошли, объясню тебе твои обязанности.

Вновь оказываемся в гримерной.

— Ты должен будешь следить за чистотой здесь в течение всей ночи.

Далее выходим в зал.

— Если что-то разобьется или разольется, ты должен быстро все это убрать. Перед каждым выходом нового танцовщика в твои обязанности входит протирать пилон и сцену, — Лоэ указывает на шест. Вероятно, именно он и именуется пилоном.

— Номера идут нон-стоп, поэтому скучать тебе не придется. Следуй за мной.

Вроде, не сложно.

Тороплюсь за Лоэ, который, выйдя в зал, спешным шагом пересекает его, направляясь к выходу, но не доходит и, завернув влево, останавливается около незаметной полукруглой двери и входит в нее.

Поднявшись по спиральной лестнице, мы оказываемся в просторной комнате с большим окном, сквозь которое просматривается весь зал.

— Вот это да! А я и не заметил никакого стекла.

— Все верно, — соглашается Лоэ. — Ты и не должен был. Это здание — плод не только технологий, но и магии. Эту комнату называют «Ампиром», и о ней, кроме сотрудников, известно лишь Ресеи.

— Ресеи? — удивляюсь. — Сюда ходят Ресеи?

Лоэ улыбается.

— “Вергилий” - одно из самых популярных закрытых заведений. Получить работу здесь не так уж и просто. Считай, тебе повезло.

— А как ты сюда попал? — любопытно.

— Мой покровитель — знакомый господина Ноэля.

— Получается, устроиться сюда на работу можно только через знакомых?

— Только таким образом и никак иначе, — подтверждает он. - Здесь ты будешь также убирать в течение ночи. После закрытия клуба и до открытия уборкой занимаются другие, поэтому твоя рабочая смена начинается в девять вечера и заканчивается в шесть утра. Приходить ты должен чуть раньше, чтобы успеть переодеться и привести себя в порядок.

— В порядок? — не понимаю. — Но я ведь только уборщик.

— В зал-то ты будешь выходить, соответственно, тебя будут видеть гости клуба.

— Понятно.

— Завтра подойдешь к Вину, он тебе подберет форму. Пошли домой.

Киваю, и мы, покинув «Ампир», выходим в холл.

— Ну, как все прошло? — интересуется охранник.

После разговора с господином Ноэлем, он милым, приятным и совсем не страшным.

— Позволь познакомить тебя с новым уборщиком, — весело заявляет Лоэ. — Это Аэль.

— Приветствую и добро пожаловать, Аэль, — вежливо говорит одис. — Я — Ганс.

— Очень приятно.

— Когда выходишь?

— Завтра.

— В таком случае, до завтра.

— До завтра, — киваю, и мы с Лоэ выходим из здания.


	7. Глава 6

_30 - 31-й день восьмого менсума, 1-ый день девятого менсума_

Проводив до нуль-транспортировки, Лоэ возвращается обратно в «Вергилий».

Спокойно добравшись до квартиры, до трех ночи ищу в информационной сети сдающуюся жилую недвижимость. Не могу же вечно стеснять Лоэ.

Цены вновь неприятно шокируют: самое дешевое жилье — четыреста кредитов в менсум. Это же моя зарплата! Получается, сняв жилье, останусь без средств к существованию. Грустно. Сколько нужно зарабатывать, чтобы кормить себя, иметь крышу над головой, оплачивать образование и одеваться? Настроение стремительно падает вниз. В Алториесе всего несколько дней, но моя жизнь все больше напоминает сумасшедшую гонку: деньги, деньги, деньги... Все упирается исключительно в них. Сейчас вся надежда на работу. Господин Ноэль что-то говорил про чаевые... Может, из-за них столько желающих работать в “Вергилии”? Потому как зарплаты не очень-то и велики. Хотя, я всего лишь уборщик, возможно, остальные получают больше.

Выйдя из информационной сети и выключив экран, отправляюсь расстилать постель. Завтра предстоит тяжелый день: собрание и работа. Хорошо, Лоэ помогает, а так бы...

Раздеваюсь и юркаю в постель, но еще долго не могу уснуть. Неужели единственный для таких, как я, способ добиться благополучия в Аториесе, это — … Не могу даже мысленно произнести этого слова. Вступить на этот скользкий путь, означает перейти грань. Способен ли я на такое?

***

Утром с трудом просыпаюсь. Лоэ спит в кровати, стоящей по-соседству. Смотрю на его безмятежное лицо и завидую, потому как сам не прочь вздремнуть еще пару часов. Сон был настолько глубок, что не слышал, как он вернулся с работы. Хорошо, есть будильник.

Стараясь шуметь как можно меньше, убираю постель, не переставая удивляться удобствам.

Это надо же, кровать можно задвинуть или выдвинуть из настенного шкафа одним нажатием кнопки! О таком ранее доводилось слышать лишь краем уха, а сейчас я сам наслаждаюсь этим комфортом.

Выпив вкусного кофе и съев пару бутербродов, надеваю вещи, купленные Лоэ. Может, в них будет больше возможности слиться с толпой? Закинув рюкзак на плечо, выхожу на улицу.

Без четверти двенадцать вхожу в аудиторию.

Головы будущих сокурсников тут же поворачиваются в мою сторону. Как только это происходит, искренне начинаю жалеть, что не надел свои старые вещи. К удивлению, смешанному с презрением, добавляется еще и похоть. Меня словно раздевают, оценивая. Не такого эффекта хотел добиться. Покраснев до кончиков волос и опустив взгляд, чтобы не видеть хищных, плотоядных улыбок, от которых идет мороз по коже, занимаю самое дальнее место в углу.

Вскоре интерес ко мне пропадает. Вздохнув с облегчением, даю себе обещание приходить на учебу только в своих старых вещах, в них не вызываю к себе столь повышенный интерес.

Достав из рюкзака учебник по точным наукам, утыкаюсь в него, стараясь абстрагироваться от окружающего мира.

— Привет! — Лейкон.

Отрываюсь от процесса изучения языка программирования и с улыбкой приветствую приятеля.

— Выглядишь сногсшибательно, — весело сообщает он, устраиваясь рядом.

— Больше никогда так не оденусь, — бурчу под нос.

— Я смотрю, ты обзавелся деньгами? На работу устроился?

Говорить, что одежда куплена не мной, крайне стыдно, поэтому решаю опустить этот нюанс.

— Лоэ помог.

— Лоэ... Никак не могу понять, где я слышал это имя, — рассуждает вслух Лейкон, слегка нахмурившись. Внезапно его лицо озаряется, и он, выпучив глаза, с неподдельным удивлением спрашивает: — Неужели это администратор над танцовщиками в «Вергилии»?

Теперь наступает моя очередь выказать точно такую же реакцию.

— Да. Ты знаком с Лоэ?

— Нет лично не знаком, но слышал про него.

— Слышал? От кого?

Лейкон слегка краснеет и отводит взгляд.

— Понимаешь, все танцовщики знают о нем. Он же проводит кастинги.

— Кастинги?

— Ну да. Работать в «Вергилии» — мечта каждого танцовщика... — делает незначительную паузу, после чего его лицо вытягивается, а глаза становятся чуть ли не квадратными. — Ты устроился на работу в «Вергилий»?

— Да. Лоэ помог, - выходит обыденно.

— Ого, — восторженно выдыхает Лейкон.

До сих пор не понимаю его реакции.

— Ты хоть осознаешь, насколько тебе повезло? Туда жаждет попасть каждый танцовщик, — продолжает фонтанировать эмоциями друг.

— Я слышал об этом, — совсем не разделяю его восторженных чувств. — Меня взяли туда уборщиком, — специально сообщаю, надеясь, что эта информация успокоит Лейкона.

— Да хоть кем. Я вижу, ты до сих пор не понимаешь, насколько тебе повезло, — восклицает он.

И правда, не понимаю.

— Работать там — это возможность пробиться наверх, в элиту.

— Каким, интересно, образом?

— Это возможность выйти замуж. Я слышал о нескольких подобных случаях.

Хмыкаю, удивляясь наивности Лейкона: не верю в эти сказки. Зачем Высокородному соединять свою жизнь с человеком, стоящим на более низком социальном уровне? Насколько мне известно, благодаря урокам социологии, Высокородные соединяют свои жизни только с подобными себе. Принять в свою семью человека с более низким социальным статусом равносильно позору, потому как дети — результат брака — могут родиться со значительно более низким уровнем магии. Высокородные же, как никто другой, заботятся о своем генофонде.

В этот момент в аудиторию входит господин Эвиан и в помещении мгновенно воцаряется тишина.

Стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума, прячу учебник обратно в рюкзак и сосредотачиваю все свое внимание на члене приемной комиссии.

Поставив свой портфель на стол и обведя взглядом присутствующих, господин Эвиан начинает вещать:

— Поздравляю вас с началом учебного года. Вы все благополучно сдали экзамены и были распределены на три группы...

— Ты в какую группу попал? — Лейкон, шепотом.

— В группу «С», — так же тихо отвечаю и вновь концентрирую свое внимание на преподавателе.

— Я тоже.

Улыбаемся друг другу. Учиться будем вместе. Этот факт поднимает настроение.

— ...В группу «А» вошли самые перспективные юноши. Вас ожидает большое будущее, но прошу помнить, если вы не будете справляться с предоставляемым объемом информации, будете переведены в более слабую группу.

— Разве Высокородных могут низвести до нашего уровня?

Лейкон, отрицательно покачав головой, поясняет:

— Это он так, страх нагоняет. Ты представь, чтобы Высокородный учился с нами.

Издаю сдавленный смех. Лейкон поддерживает.

Тем временем господин Эвиан продолжает:

— ...В группу «В» были распределены абитуриенты со средним уровнем магии, прошу студентов, вошедших в эту группу, уделить как можно больше внимания теории и вложить все силы в практику. Возможно, благодаря упорному труду, Ваш магический потенциал удастся поднять на более высокий уровень.

— Смотри, Аэль, врет и не краснеет, — шепчет Лейкон. — Всем известно, уровень магии невозможно повысить. С каким родился, тот и будет.

Опускаю взгляд, я — чрезвычайно слабый маг. Многое бы отдал, чтобы исправить эту несправедливость, но Лейкон прав: это едва ли возможно. Тем не менее, слова господина Эвиана вселяют надежду.

Вновь сосредотачиваю свое внимание на голосе преподавателя:

— ...В группу «С» вошли все остальные. Могу вас поздравить, — он останавливает взгляд на мне. Это вызывает непреодолимое желание оказаться в каком-нибудь другом месте, — вам предоставлена прекрасная возможность приобрести профессию и в дальнейшем приносить пользу обществу. По окончании первого семестра всех вас ожидает очень важный экзамен. На нем будут присутствовать представители всех шести кланов. После экзамена каждый из вас получит приглашение присоединиться к тому или иному клану. Дальнейшее обучение вы будете проходить под руководством педагогов клана. Вам помогут определиться с выбором профессии и, если вы хорошо проявите себя, вас ждет великое будущее.

Это явно не про меня.

— А теперь я готов выслушать ваши вопросы.

Набравшись храбрости, поднимаю руку.

— Слушаю Вас...

— Аэль Дауэлле.

Толика презрения мелькает во взгляде педагога, и я начинаю жалеть, что вообще решился задать вопрос. Ко всему прочему, все присутствующие, обернувшись, концентрируют на мне внимание. Одним словом: быр.

— А если я не получу приглашения, что будет тогда?

— Громче, я Вас не слышу, — словно специально произносит господин Эвиан.

Со всех сторон летят смешки и приглушенное хмыканье.

— Что ожидает студента не получившего приглашения? — громко повторяю. Теперь голос эхом разносится по залу.

Присутствующие начинают активно перешептываться. Становится еще более неутно. Зачем вообще решился задать вопрос? Итак все стало бы ясно через половину анума.

— В этом случае, данному студенту придется довольствоваться теми знаниями, которые он сумеет приобрести за этот семестр, — сухой ответ.

— Спасибо, - тихо благодарю и сажусь обратно на место.

— Неужели все действительно так плохо? — шепчет Лейкон.

— Намного хуже, чем ты можешь себе представить, — грустно вздыхаю.

Похоже при таком положении дел меня ожидает совсем безрадостное будущее. Вероятно, рано или поздно все же придется вернуться в Эджентис, потому как нормальной работы будет не найти без полноценного образования. С моим же низким уровнем магии мною едва ли заинтересуется какой-либо клан.

— Сочувствую.

Только этого мне не хватало — сочувствия.

— Не надо, — получается резко и сухо. Отворачиваюсь.

Когда небольшой ручеек вопросов, периодически доносившихся из разных точек аудитории заканчивается, и господин Эвиан, произнеся пару пафосных предложений, удаляется, мы поднимаемся и, как и все, направляемся к выходу.

— Ты извини, что я не перезвонил, был занят, — говорит Лейкон, как только мы оказываемся на улице.

— Ничего страшного, — честно, мне не понравилось, что Лейкон решил проигнорировать мой звонок и не потрудился ответить даже простым сообщением. Неужели так сложно набрать пару строк? Но говорить ему об этом не вижу смысла. Мы не настолько близкие друг другу люди, чтобы я имел право выказывать какое-либо недовольство из-за того или иного его действия.

Снова вместе идем к остановке, разговаривая о всяких малозначащих вещах, и разъезжаемся по домам.

***

Всю дорогу предаюсь размышлениям. Почему кому-то везет, а кому-то нет? Например, взять Высокородных, им, наверняка, не приходится заботиться о пропитании, переживать по поводу ночлега, одежды и денег. Наверняка и образование для них бесплатно. Другие же, вроде меня, вынуждены жить только сегодняшним днем: крыша над головой есть — хорошо, есть еда — замечательно, а что будет завтра? Об этом лучше не думать. Почему я решил, что, вырвавшись из Эджентиса, найду лучшую жизнь? Верно говорят: хорошо там, где нас нет.

Смотрю на проплывающие за окном дома, ухоженные, чистые, хорошо освещенные улицы, зелень, радующую глаз, но не получаю удовольствия от созерцания этих красот. Этот новый мир кажется болотом, затягивающим все глубже и глубже. Ко всему прочему понимаю: назад дороги нет, вне зависимости от того, что ожидает в будущем. С другой стороны, сейчас есть работа и крыша над головой, я не голодаю. А что будет завтра? Это произойдет завтра.

Аэробус останавливается на моей остановке, и я выхожу. Временная обитель встречает приятными ароматами и звоном посуды. Неужели Лоэ готовит? За подобным занятием вижу его впервые.

Положив рюкзак на банкетку, направляюсь в кухню.

— Привет! — задорно встречает он.

— Привет. Готовишь? — то ли спрашиваю, то ли утверждаю.

— Приготовил, — поправляет Лоэ. Наполнив тарелку овощным рагу, ставит ее передо мной и устраивается напротив.

— Как прошло собрание?

Пожимаю плечами.

— Нормально.

— А чего такой хмурый?

Поковырявшись в тарелке и грустно вздохнув, поднимаю тусклый взгляд на Лоэ.

— В конце семестра — экзамен. После будут разосланы приглашения с предложением вступить в тот или иной клан. Только вот меня едва ли удостоят подобной чести: магии-то во мне практически нет, — выходит зло и иронично.

— В таком случае у тебя есть половина анума, чтобы найти покровителя.

Найти покровителя? Каждый раз все упирается только в одно...

— Похоже на то, — наконец, соглашаюсь.

— У тебя сейчас есть прекрасная возможность осуществить это, главное, не упустить свой шанс.

Киваю. От этого разговора становится тревожно.

— Я попробую помочь, — обещает Лоэ.

Выдавливаю улыбку. Он несомненно мой спаситель. Каким бы образом все обернулось, если бы я не встретил его тогда?

Заканчиваю ужин и, взяв тарелку, направляюсь к раковине.

— Оставь. С утра помоем, сейчас времени нет — пора собираться.

Киваю и иду в душ.

***

_31-ый день восьмого менсума - 1-й день девятого менсума_

Подходим к дверям «Вергилия», сердце стучит с невероятной скоростью, а руки холодеют - невничаю. 

— Готов?

Делаю глубокий вдох и киваю.

— Не волнуйся, никто тебя не съест. Если возникнут какие-либо проблемы, ты всегда сможешь обратиться ко мне.

Выдавливаю благодарную улыбку. Ох, Лоэ, и чтоб бы я без тебя делал?

Заходим внутрь. Ганс — охранник, жутко напугавший при первой встрече, с улыбкой, которая теперь не кажется страшной, приветствует:

— Привет, Аэль! — и переключает внимание на Лоэ: — Похоже, нас ожидает знатная ночка. Дэус д'е Море собирается заглянуть сегодня к нам.

Знакомое имя. Вот только где я его слышал? Пытаюсь вспомнить, но кроме смутных, неприятных, будоражащих кровь ассоциаций ничего не приходит. 

— Только этого не хватало, — Лоэ явно расстроен и обеспокоен. — У нас недостаточно обкатана новая программа...

Вероятно Дэус д’е Море очень значимый человек, раз вызывает столько эмоций у Лоэ. С другой стороны, насколько понимаю, все гости “Вергилия” влиятельные люди. Кто же он такой этот Дэус д’е Море?

— Не переживай, с тех пор как тебя поставили администратором, программы проходят на высшем уровне, — Ганс явно пытается успокоить.

— Ты мне льстишь, но все равно приятно, — Лоэ улыбается. — Мы пойдем.

— Удачной работы, — напутствует охранник, обратившись ко мне.

— Спасибо. 

Заходим в зал и направляемся к гримерной.

— Кто такой Дэус д'е Море?

Но ответа так и не получаю. Вместо этого Лоэ строго и сухо сообщает:

— Я провожу тебя к Вину — твоему непосредственному начальнику. Он подберет форму. Позже, когда появится свободная минута, я отвечу на твой вопрос. Сейчас же прошу тебя постараться быть как можно более незаметным.

Слова Лоэ вызывают очередной приступ тревоги, да и взбудораженное состояние, которое он безуспешно пытается скрыть, не предвещает ничего хорошего. Сглатываю неожиданно появившийся ком в горле и следую за Лоэ.

ВИном оказывается среднего роста худощавый одис с черными волосами аккуратно зачесанными назад. Длинный прямой нос, узкая полоска плотно сжатых губ и суровый взгляд светло-карих глаз. Весь его внешний вид несет в себе строгость и педантизм. Застаем его стоящим около входа в гримерную. Внимательным взглядом он сканирует пространство зала, наблюдая, как официанты и бармены подготавливают помещение, вытирая столы, раскладывая меню, зажигая свечи — выполняя ежедневную рутинную работу. Как только подходим к нему, окинув меня оценивающим взглядом, что опять же вызывает во мне неприятие и желание куда-нибудь сбежать, обращается к Лоэ:

— Это и есть новый уборщик?

— Да. Его зовут Аэль.

— Сколько раз я просил Ноэля не брать на эту должность смазливых дженуи, но разве к моим советам кто-нибудь прислушивается? — тихое бурчание под нос и снова этот оценивающий взгляд. — Ладно, следуй за мной, — и входит в гримерную.

Бросив беспомощный взгляд на Лоэ, спешу за Вином.

В гримерной стоит невообразимый гам и хаос. Помещение напоминает улей. Кто-то накладывает грим, кто-то облачается в костюм. Столько красивых дженуи в одном месте еще не доводилось видеть. Замираю, окончательно растеряв всякую решимость. По сравнению с этими божествами кажусь себе неуклюжим задрыпышем.

— Кто поставил вещи на мое место? — истерический возглас, перекрывающий основной шум и доносящийся откуда-то из угла гримерки. — Сколько раз было сказано, чтобы никто не смел занимать это место.

Выясняется, что голос принадлежит дженуи среднего роста с темными, ниже плеч, прямыми каштановыми волосами. Он невероятно красив, но его холодный презрительный взгляд отталкивает и пугает.

— Я еще раз спрашиваю, чьи это вещи? — истерика продолжается. Не дождавшись ответа, танцовщик швыряет прозрачную косметичку на пол.

— Ты идешь? — окликает Вин. Быстро прихожу в чувство и покидаю помещение, следуя за непосредственным начальником.

Недалеко от гримерки располагается небольшая комната. Несколько стульев, длинный шкаф во всю стену и точно такая же вешалка на колесиках как в гримерке, стоящая напротив.

Вин, подойдя к шкафу, открывает одно из отделений. Полочка вверху и крючок для одежды.

— Это твой бокс, — сообщает он и направляется к вешалке. Некоторое время перебирает форму, что-то снова тихо бурча себе под нос. Я же, пребывая до сих пор в нерешительности, наблюдаю за его действиями.

Наконец, Вин достает форму, состоящую из брюк, майки черного цвета и открытых кожаных сандалий.

— Держи, — протягивает мне вещи, — это должно подойти. Переодевайся. Я жду тебя в зале.

После, разворачивается и покидает комнату.

Ткань формы невероятно мягкая и приятная.

Быстро переодеваюсь. Одежда полностью обтягивает фигуру словно вторая кожа, отчего чувствую себя раздетым и начинаю сильно смущаться. И в этом придется работать? Зато сандалии оказываются невероятно мягкими и удобными.

Аккуратно сложив свои вещи в бокс, уже собираюсь выходить, как в комнату заходит дженуи чуть выше среднего роста с креативной ассиметричной стрижкой, одетый точно в такую же одежду, что и я. Завидев меня, он улыбается:

— Привет! Ты новый уборщик?

— Привет, да сегодня моя первая рабочая смена, — улыбка получается натянутой, до сих пор чувствуя себя неуютно.

— Я — Ной, работаю официантом, — представляется он и протягивает руку.

— Я — Аэль, — отвечаю на рукопожатие.

— Сегодня предстоит веселая ночка, — весело сообщает он и, подойдя к своему боксу, достает оттуда зеркало.

— Я слышал, должен приехать какой-то Дэус д'е Море, — осторожно замечаю. 

Ной, уставившись на меня, на мгновение замирает. Вероятно, я сказал что-то не то.

— Ты не знаешь, кто такой Дэус д'е Море? — он изумлен.

Отрицательно качаю головой.

— Ну ты, друг, даешь. Откуда ты?

— Из Эджентиса, — простой ответ. Больше не скрываю место своего рождения: опыт показал, что правда рано или поздно имеет свойство выплывать на поверхность.

— В таком случае, ты тем более должен знать, кто такой Дэус д'е Море. У вас же там частенько производят Чистки. Он — Ресеи, глава клана Декесус.

Ох. Наверное, бледнею, и начинаю понимать почему Лоэ просил быть как можно более незаметным - глава палачей Эранса будет здесь. Только от этого знания страшно, что же будет, когда он придет. Этот клан и его главу боятся не только в Эджентисе, их сторонятся везде. По слухам в этот клан входят самые холодные, беспринципные, не знающие пощады люди. Если что-то натворил — ждет страшная расплата. С другой стороны, попасть в этот клан насколько непросто, настолько и почетно, поскольку Декесусы дают самую лучшую защиту. Они — Стражи. Они исполняют закон, соответственно, могут поворачивать его в любую удобную для них сторону.

Вероятно моя реакция слишком очевидна.

— Не волнуйся ты так. Он обычно не приносит проблем. Наоборот, Дэус д’е Море всегда весьма щедр на чаевые. А вот его племянник...

— А что не так с его племянником?

— Он садист. От него действительно лучше держаться подальше. С ним ладит только Айнин.

— Айнин?

— Да, ты, наверное, слышал, он сегодня устроил очередной скандал из-за какой-то ерунды. Он — вечная головная боль Лоэ.

Тут же вспоминается танцовщик, устроивший истерику. Скорее всего о нем речь.

— Мне пора. Вин просил подойти к нему, как только закончу переодеваться.

— Ага, — кивает Ной и как бы между делом добавляет: — будет проводить плановый инструктаж.

— Плановый инструктаж?

— Расскажет тебе о твоих обязанностях. Он строгий, но справедливый. Ворчит периодически, но на это давно никто не обращает внимание.

Благодарю Ноя за информацию и выхожу из раздевалки. Через гримерку направляюсь в зал. В гримерке, Лоэ, устроив собрание, отчитывает незнакомого танцовщика за несоответствующий внешний вид. Стараясь привлекать к себе минимум внимания, выхожу в зал, ощущая на себе заинтересованные взгляды работников «Вергилия». Как ни старайся, а новичку тяжело быть незаметным.

Зал преображается. Свет софитов, неоновые лампы, фонтаны, подсвеченные мягким свечением, танцевальная музыка, свечи на столах — словно оказываюсь в сказочном мире. Вспоминая лицо Лейкона, когда сказал ему, куда конкретно устроился работать, начинаю понимать его чувства. Здесь красиво. 

Вина обнаруживаю около стойки бара, он делает внушение темноволосому юноше с банданой на голове. Последний одет точно в такую же форму, что и я.

Остановившись на некотором расстоянии от беседующих, терпеливо дожидаюсь окончания их разговора.

Закончив распекать бармена, Вин, наконец, обращает на меня внимание.

— Как я вижу, форма подошла. Очень хорошо.

В течении следующих 20-ти минут Вин рассказывает об обязанностях. Ничего нового - тоже самое говорил Лоэ. Далее Вин показывает, где лежит мой рабочий инвентарь и подробно объясняет, каким образом нужно протирать пилон. Как я понял, главное, чтобы он не был скользким. Сидеть должен буду за барной стойкой с краю.

— Старайся как можно меньше показываться гостям на глаза, — заканчивает свой весьма длительный монолог Вин.

Быть незаметным — эту фразу слышу не первый раз. Неужели это так важно? Впрочем, если сегодня должен прибыть Ресеи, да еще из клана Декесус, в моих же интересах выполнить это указание.

Музыка начинает звучать громче, сцену озаряет яркий свет софитов. Вин смотрит на часы, после чего, вновь обращается ко мне:

— Можешь приступать к своим обязанностям.

Киваю и беру тряпку. Оросив ее специальным раствором, спешу к пилону и усердно протираю шест, после чего возвращаюсь в закуток и убираю «инструменты» на отведенную для них полку.

Убедившись, что справляюсь со своими обязанностями, Вин, удовлетворенно кивнув, удаляется из поля зрения.

Сажусь на невысокий табурет и, подперев подбородок руками, слежу за действиями бармена.

Поставив последний бокал на место, юноша подходит ко мне.

— Как тебе клуб? — спрашивает он.

Что ответить? Что до сих пор в трансе от атмосферы роскоши, уюта и интима? Что раньше даже не слышал о подобных местах? Что красота интерьеров и людей, работающих здесь, вводит в состояние шока? Что себя здесь чувствую чужим, некрасивым, неотесанной деревенщиной — уродцем среди сказочных принцев? Что из-за этого некомфортно?

Пожимаю плечами и выражаю все свои чувства одним словом:

— Непривычно.

Реплика вызывает у бармена улыбку.

— Привыкнешь.

Как-то с трудом в это верится, но выразить свои сомнения по этому поводу не решаюсь.

— Я точно так же чувствовал себя в начале, — пытается успокоить меня бармен.

Благодарен за моральную поддержку, но лучше от этого не становится.

— Я — Лоре, — представляется он.

— Очень приятно. Я — Аэль, — стараюсь быть максимально вежливым.

— Вот и познакомились, — подводит итог он и добавляет: — Добро пожаловать в «Вергилий».

Вежливо улыбаюсь.

— Спасибо.

— Откуда ты?

— Из Эджентиса.

— Я слышал, люди там не живут, а выживают. Это правда?

С этим утверждением теперь могу не согласиться. Сейчас я тоже выживаю, и, как подозреваю, этим же занимаются Лоэ и Лейкон. Единственное отличие — в этом районе безопасней.

— Везде свои трудности, — философски отвечаю, не желая вдаваться в подробности, и задаю аналогичный вопрос: — А ты откуда?

— Из Вилры.

Эта информация вызывает удивление.

— О! Что же ты здесь делаешь? — не сдерживаю эмоций и тут же замолкаю, ругая себя: наверняка, мой вопрос прямолинеен и груб, поэтому тороплюсь пояснить: — Я всегда думал, у людей из Вилры нет проблем с трудоустройством на работу.

Лоре отрицательно качает головой и, прежде чем ответить, некоторое время молчит.

— У родившихся с достаточно высоким уровнем магии и в обеспеченных семьях — может быть, но не всем так везет, — наконец, выдает он. — Мы малоимущая семья и в магии не особо сильны. Если бы господин Ноэль не взял меня в «Вергилий», скорее всего, мы давно жили бы в Эджентисе...

История Лоре подтверждает древнюю поговорку: хорошо там, где нас нет.

На языке вертится огромное количество вопросов, но задать их не получается: к бару подходит гость, и Лоре переключает все внимание на него.

Становится тоскливо. Интересно, есть ли действительно счастливые люди, которых все устраивает в жизни? Или мы все брошены в бурную реку, в которой для каждого найдутся свои омуты и водовороты? Развить эту мысль не дает звук фанфар. Выглядываю из своего уголка, переполненный любопытством. 

Под задорную танцевальную музыку на сцену один за другим начинают выходить танцовщики. Каждый останавливается около пилона и, показав пару отточенных, эффектных элементов, следует к противоположному концу сцены-подиума. Как выясняется позже, это действо именуется «Антре» и происходит в течение каждой ночи несколько раз.

С этого момента время начинает лететь с невероятной скоростью: после каждого выхода протираю пилон и сцену. С регулярной периодичностью доносится звон разбитой посуды и, вооружившись шваброй, несусь убирать возникший беспорядок. То же самое делаю в гримерной: танцовщики оказываются жутко неряшливыми. Кроме всего прочего, на мне еще семь приватных комнат, служащих для общения тет-а-тет между гостем и персоналом клуба.Чаще всего подобным образом с посетителями «Вергилия» уединяются танцовщики, чтобы показать номер интимного характера, который именуется “приватным танцем”. Спустя непродолжительное время понимаю, благодаря выкинутым в мусорное ведро использованным презервативам, что в приватных апартаментах не только танцы происходят. Что толкает людей заниматься такими вещами? Деньги? Но здесь их можно заработать и другим способом. Поразмышляв немного на эту тему, машу рукой: кто я такой, чтобы осуждать людей, не зная реальных причин, подтолкнувших их к такому выбору? Несмотря на свое отношение к происходящему в клубе, я же тоже здесь. Наверняка, у каждого из дженуи, вступивших на этот путь, есть причина для этого. Сомневаюсь, что подобными вещами можно заниматься просто так.

К середине ночи уже не размышляю ни о чем, на это нет ни времени, ни сил. Гостей невероятное количество, и все внимание полностью концентрируется на происходящем. Перестаю обращать внимание на оскорбительные и скабрезные реплики, при этом не забываю извиняться, даже если не виноват. Не замечаю легких интимных поглаживаний пятой точки шаловливыми руками опьяневших от алкоголя и вседозволенности клиентов «Вергилия». Забываю о Ресеи, собиравшемся посетить заведение этой ночью и даже не замечаю злобных взглядов и ядовитых слов, которые отпускает в мой адрес Айнин. Неуверенность также волшебным образом исчезает: нет времени думать о чем-либо, кроме работы.

В небольшом кармане на брюках потихоньку копятся чаевые, чему несказанно рад. Теперь понимаю, почему столько желающих работать в этом заведении. Если так и дальше пойдет, то уже через септиману смогу снять хорошую квартиру, а через половину менсума полностью отдам долг Лоэ. Это поднимает настроение.

Улучив минутку, падаю на табурет, стоящий в моем уголке. Ноги ноют, в ушах стоит неприятный шум от громкой музыки. Пьяный бред клиентов раздражает. Работа действительно непростая, хотя поначалу и не скажешь. Чувствую себя совершенно вымотанным как морально, так и физически, а еще только середина ночи.

Лоре недалеко от меня готовит какой-то коктейль.

— Устал?

Киваю, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

— Ничего, привыкнешь.

Молчу и, прикрыв глаза, собираю силы для очередного марафона. В это же мгновение надо мной раздается недовольный голос Вина, отчего подскакиваю, чуть не упав с табурета.

— Халтуришь?

Вся усталость мгновенно пропадает. Еще не хватало лишиться работы в первую же ночь.

— Десятый столик, иди, убирай.

Беру “инструмент” и тороплюсь к столу, расположенному практически около самого входа в зал, слыша недовольное бурчание начальника:

— В этом заведении работают одни тунеядцы и лодыри.

— Да ладно, Вин, он новенький, не привык еще... — доносится ответ Лоре.

Окончание диалога происходит без меня. Лавируя между гостями и персоналом «Вергилия», спешу к десятому столу. 

Опять разбитый бокал и разлитое вино на полу. Как предсказуемо. Быстро уничтожаю следы неаккуратности гостей. В этот момент двери открываются, и в зал входит высокий широкоплечий одис. На нем длинный черный кожаный плащ, из-под которого виднеется такого же цвета водолазка и брюки. На ногах кожаные, натертые до блеска, ботинки. Белая седая прядь выделяется на черных, словно смоль, волосах, затянутых в тугой хвост на затылке. Длинный шрам, тянущийся от виска до подбородка, уродует удивительно приятные черты лица. Одиса сопровождают двое верзил-охранников, одетых в черные строгие костюмы. Они амбалы и тем не менее человек с седой прядью и шрамом выше их практически на полголовы. Этот одис почему-то привлекает внимание настолько, что останавливаюсь и просто пялюсь на него, и пересекаюсь с ним взглядом… Ох, лучше бы раглядывал его из-за своего угла. Его взгляд гипнотизирует и пугает до ужаса. Ощущение, будто бросили в холодное черное озеро и что-то тянет вниз, все глубже и глубже. И вот уже нет надежды вновь вдохнуть воздух, увидеть свет. Дыхание перехватывает, мороз по коже от стального, безжалостного, режущего взгляда. Этот человек — убийца. Откуда знаю? Ниоткуда. Это интуииция, и она вопит: опасность! И я, вцепившись в швабру, со всех ног мчусь к своему закутку.

Упав на табурет и не отпуская швабру, пытаюсь совладать с собой. Всего трясет, никак не получается прийти в чувство.

Лоре, вероятно, поняв, что я явно не в себе, наливает в стакан прозрачную жидкость и дает мне.

— Пей.

Махом опрокидываю содержимое в себя. Водка. Пищевод и глотку обжигает, а по телу разливается приятное тепло. Расслабляюсь.

— Рассказывай, что произошло?

Немного успокоившись, осознаю: на самом деле ничего не произошло. Это же надо, испугаться человека, который и слова не сказал! Совсем плохо с головой, а стыдно-то как!

— Ничего существенного. Испугался клиента. Взгляд у него... жуткий.

Лоре смеется.

— Привыкай, здесь таких полно.

Бармен хочет еще что-то добавить, но наш диалог прерывает подошедший к стойке хозяин заведения и смотрит на меня.

Бледнею, гадая, что успел натворить? Наверное, одису со шрамом не понравилось мое поведение? Действительно, не нужно было так пристально смотреть на него...

Развить мысль мне не дает фраза господина Ноэля:

— Следуй за мной. Тебя хочет видеть господин д'е Море.

Дэус д'е Море? Когда он успел приехать? Или это тот одис...

Сердцебиение ускоряется, руки холодеют и потеют, во рту становится сухо, а еще жутко страшно и тревожно.

— Все будет хорошо, — шепчет на ухо Лоре. — Иди.

Выдавливаю благодарную улыбку и, на трясущихся от страха и невероятного волнения ногах, следую за хозяином «Вергилия».

Оказавшись около хорошо замаскированной двери ведущей в «Ампир», господин Ноэль останавливается и оборачивается:

— Ты понимаешь, с кем тебе сейчас придется иметь дело?

Ага, с одисом, который и понравился и которого боюсь.

Так и не дождавшись ответа, господин Ноэль произносит более мягким тоном:

— Сейчас ты будешь представлен Дэусу д'е Море. Он не только Ресеи, но ко всему прочему и глава клана Декесус, поэтому важно сделать все возможное, чтобы наш ОСОБЫЙ гость остался доволен. Теперь ты меня понимаешь?

Едва заметно киваю, пряча за спиной и замкнув в замок руки.

Еще раз бросив на меня подозрительный взгляд, господин Ноэль, открыв дверь, поднимается по спиральной лестнице.

Не отставая ни на шаг, следую за ним.

Около входа в «Ампир» стоят два охранника, сопровождавшие Ресеи. В поисках оружия или чего-то подобного они производят досмотр, а я думаю: это же надо, в первый же день так вляпаться! Как только заканчивают, заходим в «Ампир».

Ресеи восседает на диване, держа кружку с кофе. На столе стоит закрытая бутылка, наполненная янтарной жидкостью. Вероятно, коньяк. Высокая хрустальная ваза, до краев наполненная фруктами, располагается в центре. Так же на столе стоит блюдо с запеченным барашком, предположительно, в чесночном соусе, к которому он даже не притронулся. Свечи, являющиеся украшением, издают приятный мягкий свет.

Войдя, замираю на пороге, боясь сделать лишнее движение и оторвать взгляд от пола.

— Этого дженуи вы имели ввиду? — голос господина Ноэля пропитан подобострастием. Самому не противно?

— Да, — у господина д'е Море оказывается на удивление приятный бархатный баритон.

— В таком случае, я оставлю вас наедине, — все тот же самый мерзкий елелейный тон. Никогда бы не подумал, что господин Ноэль может выказывать такое подобострастие. Он удаляется, и вот я остаюсь наедине с Дэусом д'е Море.

Замираю, ощущая на себе скользящий, оценивающий взгляд Ресеи. Как себя вести с этим человеком? Уповая на прошлый опыт, полученный в Эджентисе, прихожу к единственному, как мне кажется, правильному решению: ни в коем случае нельзя выказывать страх. Набравшись храбрости, поднимаю глаза и встречаюсь с холодным, режущим, стальным взглядом этого человека. Мурашки вновь бегут по спине, а сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Снова сцепляю руки в замок за спиной, пытаясь унять предательскую дрожь.

Некоторое время смотрим друг другу в глаза. В конечном итоге, не выдерживаю и отвожу взгляд. 

— Как твое имя? — наконец, нарушает тишину Дэус, отчего вздрагиваю и отвечаю охрипшим от волнения, дрожащим, тихим голосом:

— Аэль.

— Сколько?

Сколько чего? Он о чем? Он про возраст?

\- Мне восемнадцать.

\- Сколько ты стоишь?

Вот теперь чувствую себя оскорбленным, но проглатываю это. А чего собственно было ожидать? Беседы? Явно не в этом месте и не с господином д’е Море.

Не знаю, что ответить. Хочется отказаться, сообщить, что я проституцией не занимаюсь и не собираюсь заниматься, но как это сказать? Неизвестно, как такой человек может воспринять отказ и какие последствия могут возникнуть. Назвать сумму также не могу, поскольку не знаю общепринятых расценок. В общем окончательно теряюсь, не представляя, как вести себя в подобной ситуации.

Дэус достает из внутреннего кармана плаща пачку денег и кладет ее на стол.

— Этого хватит?

Такого количества кредитов никогда в жизни не приходилось видеть.

Едва заметно киваю. А как еще реагировать?

Д'е Море поднимается.

— Собирайся. Жду тебя в аэромобиле возле клуба, — сообщает он и выходит из «Ампира».

Прислоняюсь спиной к стене и медленно сползаю на пол.

Создатель, что я наделал? Я только что продал себя, словно товар.

Бросаю взгляд на деньги, лежащие на столе. Ненавистны эти бумажки и это место, но разве был другой выход? Как я понял из слов Лоре, найти работу без образования и хотя бы среднего уровня магии невозможно. Нет работы — нет денег. Нет денег — нет еды, ночлега и того же образования. Замкнутый круг.

Начинает трясти. Хочется кричать, но из горла вырываются лишь хрипы. Самое страшное в сложившейся ситуации то, что добровольно оказался во власти этого страшного человека. Что он собирается со мной делать? Наверняка, ему захочется большего, чем обычный секс, — за такую-то сумму...

В этот момент в «Ампир» заходит Лоэ.

Поднимаю голову и смотрю на него полубезумным взглядом, продолжая дрожать.

Подойдя к столу, Лоэ открывает бутылку с янтарной жидкостью и, наполнив бокал, направляется ко мне.

— Пей, — протягивает бокал, и опускается рядом.

Махом опрокидываю в себя содержимое. На мгновение дыхание перехватывает, но затем становится легче. Приятное тепло разливается по телу, а комната начинает плыть перед глазами. Ситуация не кажется столь ужасной, как пару минут назад. Неожиданно становится смешно: я всегда был ярым противником проституции, презирал людей, занимавшихся этим позорным делом, а сейчас сам ступаю на эту скользкую дорогу. С губ слетает один смешок, к нему добавляется следующий, и вот уже хохочу, как сумасшедший, не в силах остановиться. Увесистая оплеуха останавливает истерику. Теперь икаю.

Лоэ вздохнув, подходит к столу, наливает в стакан какую-то бело-желтую жидкость из графина и предлагает выпить.

— Не хочу, — невнятно бормочу, отворачивая голову.

— Пей, это вода с лимонным соком, — настаивает Лоэ.

Беру стакан и, понюхав содержимое, выпиваю этот странный коктейль. Действительно, постепенно становится легче, комната перестает плыть перед глазами, разум проясняется, а икота проходит.

— Полегчало? — Лоэ устраивается рядом.

— Да, — ответ едва слышен. По-моему, до сих пор не осознаю произошедшее. Ставлю пустой стакан на пол.

— Послушай, — говорит он, заглядывая мне в глаза, — все будет хорошо. Ты все сделал правильно и в твоих действиях нет ничего позорного. Мы оба понимаем, что таким людям, как д'е Море, не отказывают, — замолкает. — Дэус суровый человек, но дженуи он не обижает. Ты, главное, делай как он велит и все будет в порядке. Ты меня понимаешь?

Киваю. А что еще остается?

— Замечательно, в таком случае давай мне пятьсот кредитов и иди переодеваться. Нехорошо заставлять ТАКОГО человека ждать.

Поднявшись, направляюсь к столу, чтобы взять деньги, но останавливаюсь и, словно проснувшись, оборачиваюсь и спрашиваю:

— А как же работа?

— Можешь не волноваться. Господин Ноэль получил ОЧЕНЬ хороший гонорар за твое отсутствие.

— Но ты же говорил, что Эрика уволили за то...

Не могу закончить предложение. 

— Эрик платил только положенные пятьсот кредитов, сейчас ситуация иная.

Беру деньги и, отсчитав требуемую сумму, протягиваю ее Лоэ.

Убрав кредиты в карман, он произносит:

— Иди. Деньги спрячь и никому не говори, с кем конкретно ты едешь.

Интересно, куда мне их сейчас спрятать? В кармашек, что на брюках, они не поместятся, из ладони тоже будут видны.

Заметив мою растерянность, Лоэ поднимается с пола.

— Давай деньги, — предлагает он и, видя мой недоуменный взгляд, поясняет: — Верну. Буду ждать около входа. 

Протягиваю деньги и направляюсь к выходу из «Ампира».

— Поторопись, — слышу в след.

Быстро переодеваюсь, игнорируя многочисленные шутки персонала.

Искренне благодарен Лоэ, взявшему на временное хранение столь огромную сумму, иначе, увидев такое количество денег, любопытствующие не оставили бы в покое, пока не вынудили все рассказать.

Закончив переодеваться и аккуратно сложив рабочую форму в шкаф, закидываю свой рюкзачок на плечо и направляюсь к выходу из раздевалки, где практически сталкиваюсь с Вином.

— Уезжаешь? — то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает он.

Киваю.

Окинув мою фигуру оценивающим взглядом, к которому за полночи уже успел привыкнуть, Вин строго произносит:

— Как только освободишься, сразу же сюда: ночь в самом разгаре.

Вновь утвердительно киваю и выхожу из раздевалки под ворчливые сетования администратора зала.

Лоэ, как и обещал, ожидает около входа.

Как только подхожу к нему, протягивает деньги. Забираю их и прячу в карман рюкзака.

— Коммуникатор с собой?

— Да, — короткий ответ — все на что я сейчас способен.

— Выключи звук, — рекомендует он и добавляет: — Как освободишься, свяжись со мной.

— Хорошо, — снова короткое согласие.

Его слова вызывают новую волну тревоги. Если Лоэ так уверен в том, что со мной все будет в порядке, зачем в таком случае звонить ему? Но эти мысли оставляю при себе и выхожу на улицу.

Около самого входа стоит три больших черных аэромобиля с тонированными стеклами. Такие видел только на картинках. 

Еще будучи совсем маленьким мечтал хотя бы раз прокатиться в подобном аэромобиле. Грустно усмехаюсь. Вот и сбылась мечта, сейчас будет возможность оказаться внутри этой шикарной, невероятно дорогой бронированной машины. Правильно говорят: бойтесь своих желаний.

Не успеваю подумать о том, в какой именно аэромобиль мне садиться, как передняя дверь первого открывается, и ко мне подходит охранник-одис. Прохожу очередной досмотр. Не понимаю: зачем проводить эту процедуру каждый раз? Возможно, они боятся, что я из клуба мог вынести что-то, что будет угрожать жизни д'е Море? В данной ситуации это мне нужно опасаться за свою жизнь.

Тем не менее, никоим образом не выказываю своих эмоций по поводу действий охраны Ресеи. Закончив эту неприятную процедуру, охранник открывает передо мной заднюю дверцу среднего аэромобиля.

Замешкавшись на долю секунды, все-таки оказываюсь внутри.

Просторно. Кожаный удобный диван. Кондиционер, контролирующий температуру воздуха. Становится зябко, и я опять боюсь сделать лишнее движение при Дэусе д'е Море, разговаривающем с кем-то по маленькому коммуникатору.

— Да. Нет. Сегодня - нет. Завтра. Выполняй, — короткие, ничего не значащие на первый взгляд фразы, произнесенные сухим, командным, обманчиво тихим голосом. Несмотря на приятный тембр, становится жутко. И снова прежний страх: что этот человек собирается делать со мной? Наверняка, ничего хорошего. Внутри все холодеет, и я забиваюсь как можно дальше от Дэуса в самый угол.

Закончив разговор и разорвав связь, глава клана Декесус бросает на меня взгляд, от которого становится еще хуже, и отдает распоряжение водителю:

— В «Гранд Палас».

Водитель, связавшись по незаметному для меня устройству, вероятно, с человеком, сидящим за рулем в другом аэромобиле, передает распоряжение начальства, после чего слышу щелчок запирающегося замка на дверях машины и, мы плавно взлетев, набираем скорость.

Уткнувшись в окно, смотрю на проплывающие мимо дома с яркими вывесками, на рекламные щиты и хорошо освещенные чистые улицы. Тревожно и страшно. В голове вертится один и тот же вопрос: что со мной будут делать? Периодически бросаю взгляд на Дэуса, доставшего из строгого черного портфеля планшет и производящего на нем какие-то непонятные операции. Его лицо не выражает каких-либо эмоций. На мгновение даже кажется, что рядом сидит вовсе не человек, а робот. Способен ли он чувствовать? Вероятно, нет.

В конечном итоге, останавливаемся около пятиэтажного, величественного, длинного здания с белыми высокими колоннами, растянувшегося практически на целый квартал. Голубая подсветка делает его похожим на дворец. Вновь слышу уже знакомый щелчок, после чего, Дэус, убрав планшет на место, открывает дверь и выходит из машины, оставляя портфель внутри. Я же сижу, пребывая в какой-то прострации, понимая, что нужно выбираться из аэромобиля, но не могу сделать это, ведь, выйдя из машины, стану еще ближе к страшному и неизбежному. Меня трясет, и сердце колотится с бешеной скоростью. Зря Лоэ дал тот отрезвляющий напиток. Алкоголь сейчас бы явно не повредил.

Дверь открывает д'е Море, отчего становится еще хуже. Нужно было самому это сделать, вдруг ему не понравилось мое промедление, и он в дальнейшем отыграется за это? У него будет для этого море возможностей.

Выбираюсь из аэромобиля и в кольце охраны следую за Ресеи. Мы оказываемся в большом светлом холле. Персонал гостиницы, завидев, кто к ним пожаловал, подобострастно приветствует важного гостя. Последний же, не обращая на это никакого внимания, следует к лифтам скорым размашистым шагом. Мне приходится практически бежать.

Останавливаемся около самых последних дверей. Вместо стандартной кнопки — замок для карты-ключа, из чего делаю вывод: этим лифтом может пользоваться только определенная группа людей.

Д'е Море, отдав распоряжение охране ждать его здесь, достает небольшую прозрачную карточку и прикладывает ее к замку. Двери лифта открываются, и мы заходим внутрь. То же самое действие он производит внутри кабины. Лифт приходит в движение.

Стоим в молчании. На этот раз Дэус не спускает с меня внимательного взгляда, скользя по моей фигуре. Краснею и опускаю глаза в пол.

Лифт вначале двигается вверх, затем небольшая остановка, движение вправо и снова вверх. Наконец, двери открываются, и мы оказываемся в большой светлой гостиной. На полу мягкий белый ковер, который страшно замарать ступив на него. Полукруглый диван, кресла и журнальный столик располагаются левее. Напротив аркообразный проход, ведущий в другое помещение.

Дэус проходит, не обращая внимание на мое колебание. Подойдя к дивану, он снимает плащ и небрежно кладет его на спинку, после чего, обернувшись ко мне, произносит:

— Раздевайся, — и скрывается в аркообразном проходе.

Еще немного помедлив, все же прихожу к выводу: нехорошо марать столь красивый ковер. Поэтому, сняв обувь, аккуратно ставлю ее около стены рядом с входной дверью и только тогда прохожу в гостиную, не зная, что делать дальше.

Дэус сказал: «Раздевайся», — но что это значит? Нужно полностью снять с себя всю одежду, или он подразумевал только верхнюю, для улицы? Идея раздеться полностью и ожидать Ресеи обнаженным, абсолютно не привлекает. Сняв куртку, присаживаюсь на самый край дивана и начинаю ждать д'е Море.

До меня доносятся звуки льющейся воды. Значит, глава клана принимает душ. Я прекрасно понимаю, что это может означать… С трудом проглатываю образовавшийся в горле ком и, зажмурив глаза, пытаюсь взять себя в руки.

Через некоторое время в проходе появляется обнаженный Дэус, завернутый в полотенце. Его фигура впечатляет. Плечи кажутся еще шире, а бедра уже. Он словно ходячая машина смерти — ни одной капли жира, сплошные мускулы. Но более всего пугают многочисленные шрамы, сеткой обвивающие фигуру Дэуса, и его ничего не выражающее лицо. С мокрых, вновь забранных в хвост на затылке волос капает вода.

— За мной, — приказывает он и скрывается в проеме.

Не медля ни секунды, боясь неверным жестом разозлить этого человека, спешу за ним. Мы проходим через очередную гостиную. Слева у стены обращаю внимание на бар и стойку с высокими табуретами. Напротив прохода — камин, около которого стоят два кресла, между ними — столик с доской и фигурками на ней. Не будь я так взвинчен и напряжен, обязательно уделил бы внимание этому элементу интерьера. Напротив бара, около дверей, ведущих в другую комнату, стоит такой же, как и в прошлой гостиной, полукруглый диван.

Дэус заходит в дверь, и мы оказываемся в спальне. Огромная кровать располагается по центру комнаты. Напротив небольшой диванчик с двумя креслами, справа — шкаф модели прошлого века, закрывающий всю стену. О таких нам рассказывали на уроках истории.

Д'е Море открывает передо мной стеклянную матовую дверь со словами:

— Иди в душ.

Киваю и прохожу внутрь, слыша, как за мной закрывается дверь. Некоторое время стою на пороге. Осматриваюсь.

Вся ванная комната выложена мозаикой с причудливым орнаментом. Огромная ванна с позолоченным краном, левее — душевая кабина, напротив — унитаз. Небольшой шкафчик, опять же старинной модели, располагается справа от ванны.

Тяжело вздохнув, раздеваюсь, параллельно размышляя, куда положить свою одежду и замечаю небольшой крючок на стене. Раздевшись и повесив на него свои вещи, иду в душ, где старательно намываю себя дрожащими руками, стараясь как можно больше растянуть этот момент. В конечно итоге, выключив воду и выбравшись из душевой кабины, насухо вытираюсь найденным в шкафчике полотенцем. Завернувшись в него и сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, выхожу из ванной.

Дэус, устроившись на диване, терпеливо ожидает меня.

— Встань напротив, — и снова приказ.

Безропотно выполняю волю Ресеи, опять-таки боясь сделать лишнее движение.

— Сними полотенце, — очередная команда, отданная сухим тоном.

Немного помедлив, чувствуя, как горят щеки, подчиняюсь и только тогда поднимаю взгляд на Дэуса. Некоторое время он рассматривает мою фигуру, не упуская ни одного сантиметра моего обнаженного тела. Хочется скрыться, убежать, спрятаться от этого пронзительного, морозящего душу взгляда, но я продолжаю стоять, терпя эту пытку, вновь опустив глаза в пол.

— К кровати.

Душа уходит в пятки. Сейчас начнется. Меня всего трясет, и я никак не могу успокоиться.

На плохо гнущихся от невероятного напряжения и волнения ногах, выполняю пожелание Дэуса и останавливаюсь в ожидании дальнейших указаний.

Он поднимается с дивана и подходит ко мне. Д'е Море невероятно огромен и высок. Моя голова едва достает ему до груди. Чувствую себя совершенно беспомощным рядом с ним. Положив руки мне на плечи, он поворачивает меня к себе спиной. Зажмуриваюсь и стараюсь дышать как можно тише. На удивление нежно ведет рукой по спине, касаясь позвоночника лишь кончиками пальцев, отчего немного расслабляюсь. Может, все будет не так страшно и ужасно, как себе представлял?

Его рука тем временем скользит по пояснице и, остановившись на тазовой кости, легко ее сжимает. В этот же момент, другой рукой он давит мне между лопаток, вынуждая нагнуться. Опираясь на руки, лицом практически вжимаюсь в на удивление мягкий матрац кровати.

Его руки вновь ласкают спину и следуют к ягодицам, успокаивая и вызывая легкую возбуждающую дрожь.

— Раздвинь ноги и прогнись, — произносит он.

Широко раздвигаю ноги, максимально прогибаясь в пояснице.

Отойдя от меня, подходит к шкафу. Поворачиваю голову, наблюдая за его действиями. Полотенца на нем уже нет, благодаря чему виден невероятных размеров член. Как ЭТО сможет поместиться во мне? Он же разорвет меня!

Тем временем, что-то взяв с полки, Дэус вновь подходит ко мне. Зажмуриваюсь, готовясь к неизбежному. Сейчас, наверняка, будет ОЧЕНЬ больно.

Его руки снова скользят по телу, слегка поглаживая, и останавливаются на ягодицах. В следующий момент нечто неприятно-холодное попадает на анальное отверстие. Вздрагиваю и вновь напрягаюсь, чувствуя, как нечто небольшое входит внутрь. Вероятно, палец. Дэус массирует вход, растягивая, вскоре добавляется следующий. Неприятно. Но я молчу, сцепив зубы, подготавливая себя к худшему. Далее добавляется следующий палец — уткнувшись в матрац, постанываю от неприятного саднящего ощущения.

Наконец, он вынимает пальцы, даря временную передышку, но, как оказывается, зря радовался.

Нечто огромное неожиданно резко входит в меня, и это действительно НЕВЕРОЯТНО больно. НАСТОЛЬКО больно, что я не могу сдержать крик. Предательские слезы начинают катиться из глаз.

Ресеи замирает, позволяя моему телу привыкнуть. Я не хочу терпеть эту разрывающую боль и делаю попытку избавиться от нее. Дэус, не позволяя соскользнуть с члена, крепко фиксирует мое положение, удерживая меня за бедра, и в следующий момент входит до конца. С губ срывается повторный крик. Кажется, что меня разорвали надвое, такой боли мне еще никогда не приходилось испытывать.

— Больно, — кричу я, забыв о том, с КАКИМ человеком мне приходится иметь дело.

— Тише, тише, — на удивление мягкий, обволакивающий голос. д'е Море наклоняется и начинается целовать спину, одновременно с этим его рука скользит к моему члену и, обхватив его, начинает двигаться вверх и вниз.

Теряюсь во власти совершенно противоположных эмоций. Больно, неудобно, страшно, но, с другой стороны, непонятный жар разливается по телу, овладевая сознанием. И через некоторое время совершенно не понимаю, что происходит, отдавшись урагану чувств, внезапно закруживших меня.

Дэус начинает двигаться. Волна доселе неизвестных ощущений завладевает мной и я, подчинившись, отдаю ей всего себя без остатка, двигаясь вместе с д'е Море, постанывая в полный голос.

Кончаем практически одновременно, вторя друг другу. Он замирает. Чувствую, как теплая жидкость заполняет меня, после чего он выходит и направляется в ванну. Упав на кровать и дрожа всем телом, пытаюсь прийти в чувство и до конца осознать произошедшее.

До сих пор нахожусь в хаосе противоречащих друг другу чувств. Этот вихрь никак не может оставить, разрывая на мелкие куски. Закутываюсь в покрывало с головой, не желая больше видеть этот мир, ненавидя себя, судьбу и еще неизвестно кого за только что совершенный поступок. Я только что занимался сексом за деньги с совершенно незнакомым человеком, но самое ужасное во всей этой ситуации то, что я получил от этого удовольствие. Как мне теперь смотреть окружающим людям в глаза? Как мне в будущем смотреть в глаза Джийе? Испускаю горестный стон и зажмуриваюсь, желая исчезнуть, испариться, перестать существовать... Как после произошедшего можно уважать себя?

В этот момент слышу звук открывающейся двери. Вероятно, Дэус вышел из ванной. Еще плотнее закутываюсь в покрывало, сжимаясь в комок и обхватывая себя руками. До меня доносятся звуки шагов подошедшего ко мне Ресеи. Замираю, ожидая грозного окрика, но ничего не происходит.

— Можешь оставаться здесь, сколько пожелаешь, — слышу его голос, после чего следует звук удаляющихся шагов и закрывающейся двери.

Еще некоторое время прислушиваюсь, боясь пошевелиться. Тишина. Наконец, осознав, что оставили одного, приподнимаю одеяло и вижу на кровати лежащую пачку денег.

И тут прорывает: я начинаю громко смеяться. Мне снова оставили деньги. Это доплата за девственность? Секс со мной наверняка был не слишком хорош, или это деньги за причиненную боль? Видимо все в этом мире покупается и продается.

Постепенно смех сменяется слезами. Что это за мир такой? Почему он терпит столь бездушных людей? Или он всегда был таким, просто под защитой брата рос, словно тепличное растение, не знающее реалий этой жизни?

Слезы высыхают, оставляя на душе зловоние и смрад. Чувствую себя вывалянным в грязи, от которой никогда не отмыться.

Поднимаюсь с кровати и иду в душ, не желая оставаться в этом месте ни минуты.

Долго стою под струями воды, пытаясь отмыться, вновь почувствовать себя прежним чистым, не оскверненным Аэлем, но ничего не выходит.

Все, что произошло, было сделано по доброй воле. Никто не заставлял безропотно исполнять желания Дэуса. С другой стороны, что бы сделал со мной этот человек, воспротивься я ему? Взял бы силой? Скорее всего.

Закончив мыться, выхожу из душа и вытираюсь полотенцем, давая себе клятву никогда больше не попадаться на глаза таким могущественным людям, как Дэус д'е Море.

Быстро одевшись, выхожу из ванной и некоторое время смотрю на деньги. Теперь они не кажутся спасением, а наоборот, являются символом проклятья. То, что я сделал, было из-за них, из-за этих бумажек.

Подхожу к кровати, некоторое время размышляя: взять их или нет? В конечном итоге, решив, что все-таки они мне сейчас нужны, как никогда, беру кредиты и иду в первую гостиную. На диване лежит мой рюкзак. Убрав в кармашек ненавистные купюры, связываюсь по коммуникатору с Лоэ.

— Ты один? - первый его вопрос.

— Да.

— Как все прошло?

— Нормально, — немного помолчав, отвечаю, не желая рассказывать о мерзости, что на душе. Кому подобное интересно? У каждого свои проблемы, а с моими — мне и жить.

— Вернешься в «Вергилий»?

Вот к этому сейчас точно не готов, потому как чувствую себя совершенно вымотанным и морально, и физически.

— Ты сейчас где?

— В «Гранд Паласе», — вспоминаю название гостиницы.

— Спускайся вниз и жди меня. Я сейчас приеду за тобой.

— Хорошо, — покорно соглашаюсь, не в состоянии спорить по какому-либо поводу.

Прервав связь, подхожу к дверям лифта, размышляя, каким образом спуститься вниз: ключа-карты ведь нет. Тем не менее, как только оказываюсь около дверей, лифт самостоятельно открывается и, вскоре, без каких-либо проблем, оказываюсь на первом этаже. Странная система.

Оказавшись в холле под оценивающе-презрительными взглядами персонала, быстрым шагом следую к выходу, не желая ни минуты оставаться в этой ставшей мне ненавистной гостинице.


	8. Глава 7

_1 - 3-й день девятого менсума_

Спустя непродолжительное время подъезжает небольшой аэромобиль с яркой рекламой такси на крыше. На боку мобиля крупным шрифтом выведен номер коммуникатора, по которому, вероятно, можно, связавшись с фирмой, заказать данную услугу.

Машина останавливается практически около меня. Увидев через прозрачное стекло сидящего на заднем сидении Лоэ, без промедления юркаю внутрь, желая как можно скорее оказаться подальше от этого места.

На душе смрад, настроение отвратное, говорить ни с кем не хочется. Интересно, доводилось ли ему бывать в подобных ситуациях? Этот вопрос скорее всего так и останется без ответа, поскольку обсуждать эту тему нет никакого желания. Единственное, чего действительно хочется, — это как можно скорее остаться наедине с собой.

— Как ты? — беспокойство и забота.

«Никак», — хочется ответить и попросить оставить в покое.

— Нормально, — пожимаю плечами, не желая вешать груз негатива, бурлящего во мне, на Лоэ.

— Домой?

Киваю.

Лоэ называет водителю два адреса: «Вергилия» и его квартиры.

Мобиль плавно взлетает и набирает скорость.

— Больно было?

«Оставьте в покое!» - хочется закричать, но спокойно отвечаю:

— Думал, будет хуже.

Не хорошо срываться на человеке, столько сделавшем для меня.

Некоторое время едем в молчании, за что искренне благодарен Лоэ. Поддерживать беседу сейчас не в состоянии.

Постепенно начинаю приходить в себя. Очень надеюсь, что подобного больше не повторится, по крайней мере обещаю себе постараться сделать все возможное, чтобы подобный опыт был первым и последним. А сейчас мечтаю забраться под одеяло с головой и забыться сном, впрочем это скоро осуществится.

Прочистив горло, Лоэ произносит:

— Аэль, ответь мне на один вопрос. Это очень важно.

Почему в тот момент, когда действительно НЕ ХОЧУ разговаривать, меня не могут оставить в покое? Переступив через себя, поднимаю глаза на Лоэ, выражая готовность к диалогу.

— Дэус использовал...кхм... защиту? 

Некоторое время пытаюсь понять, что конкретно имеет в виду Лоэ. Когда же доходит смысл заданного вопроса, покраснев и опустив взгляд, отрицательно качаю головой. Лоэ молча достает из внутреннего кармана курточки небольшой флакон и протягивает мне. Беру.

— Что это?

— Выпей сразу же, как окажешься дома. Эта микстура предотвратит нежелательные последствия.

Какой же я идиот! И почему об этом сразу же не подумал? Я же дженуи, “нежелательные последствия”, как тактично выразился Лоэ, мне были бы, скорее всего, обеспечены. Вот тогда бы точно оказался в действительно ужасающей ситуации.

Поблагодарив Лоэ, прячу столь ценный флакон в карман. Лоэ — несомненно — мой спаситель: аборты, насколько мне известно, чаще всего приводят к весьма плачевным последствиям. Смог бы пойти на этот шаг? Сейчас даже представлять не желаю, чтобы делал окажись случайно беременным от Дэуса д’е Море.

Аэромобиль, тем временем замедлив ход, останавливается около «Вергилия». Посмотрев на меня обеспокоенно-внимательным взглядом, Лоэ произносит:

— Езжай домой, отдыхай и постарайся ни о чем не думать.

Да уж, сказать, конечно, просто, вот как это сделать?

— Дэус никогда не выбирает одного и того же дженуи два раза, — добавляет он и выходит из мобиля.

Не выбирает никого два раза? Так это же замечательно! Значит, не нужно бояться повторения ситуации. Не могу сдержать вздох облегчения. Настроение заметно поднимается, и я чувствую, как внутри расслабляется пружина, державшая в напряжении, даже когда д'е Море, покинув апартаменты, оставил одного. Дэус никогда не выбирает одного и того же дженуи два раза - отличнейшая новость! Мне больше никогда не придется быть куклой для траха для человека, который одним взглядом заставляет застыть кровь в жилах. Что же касается остальных, за сегодняшнюю ночь усвоил одно золотое правило: можно отказывать всем (что делал и буду продолжать делать), кроме Ресеи. От последних просто нужно держаться как можно дальше, не попадаясь им на глаза. Наверняка, Лоэ или кто-нибудь еще из персонала предупредит, если в клуб пожалует один из них, главное, не расслабляться.

Мобиль плавно скользит по воздуху. Наконец, окончательно расслабляюсь. Утыкаюсь в окно, стараясь не заснуть.

Примерно через час машина останавливается около дома Лоэ и, расплатившись с водителем, через пару минут захожу в теплую уютную квартиру. Поставив рюкзак на пол, обессиленно падаю на банкетку и некоторое время, обхватив голову руками, сижу без движения.

Ну и работа. Теперь понимаю, почему у многих танцовщиков такой «мертвый» взгляд. А еще понимаю, что не хочу становиться таким же роботом, как они. Неясно одно: каким же чудом Лоэ удалось сохранить в себе жизненную искорку?

Тяжело вздохнув, поднимаюсь с банкетки и бросаю взгляд на часы. Через несколько часов вставать: завтра первый день учебы и, как назло, первая лекция начинается в девять утра. Ко всему прочему, ее ведет господин Эвиан.

Выпив горькую противозачаточную микстуру, переодеваюсь в пижаму и, быстро расправив кровать, падаю в нее, забываясь долгожданным сном.

***

Просыпаюсь крайне тяжело, чувствуя себя совершенно разбитым. Настроение мрачное, а неприятный осадок из-за событий, произошедших прошлой ночью, разъедает душу. Со стоном, который не в силах сдержать, с огромным трудом принимаю сидячее положение, с завистью глядя на мирно посапывающего на соседней кровати Лоэ. Взгляд на часы действует лучше кружки самого крепкого кофе: «7:15». Уже через пятнадцать минут выходить! Подскочив с кровати, начинаю метаться по квартире, пытаясь собраться за нереально короткое время.

Всю одежду, как новую, так и старую, обнаруживаю в чистом, выглаженном виде, аккуратно сложенную на отведенной мне полке в шкафу. Неужели Лоэ? Конечно он, больше некому. Становится стыдно. Неужели так сложно было кинуть вещи в машинку? Хорошенько отругав себя и мысленно поблагодарив его, быстро одеваюсь и аккуратно складываю пижаму на место.

Достав ненавистные деньги из рюкзака, не удерживаюсь и быстро пересчитываю их: четыре тысячи шестьсот. Каким бы ужасным способом они ни были заработаны, и какие бы ассоциации ни вызывали, греет факт того, что сегодня же смогу полностью оплатить образование за этот семестр, отдать долг Лоэ и снять квартиру.

Отсчитав необходимую сумму и положив ее в специальный карман рюкзака, оставшиеся кредиты оставляю на полке. Проверив еще раз ничего ли не забыл, выбегаю из квартиры.

Вероятно, полоса невезения продолжается: долго стою на остановке в ожидании аэробуса, ругая себя нехорошими словами. Это же надо, проспать учебу в первый же день! Лучше бы вообще не ложился! 

Наконец, аэробус подходит к остановке и, запрыгнув в него, сажусь на свободное сидение.

В Распределительный Корпус, где будут проходить лекции весь первый семестр, вспотевший и растрепанный влетаю ровно в девять и, следуя указателям, нахожу требуемую аудиторию. Сделав глубокий вздох, пригладив рукой выбившиеся пряди из собранного на затылке хвоста и скрестив пальцы, открываю дверь и, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, захожу в аудиторию.

Господин Эвиан, встав перед трибунами, читает лекцию по социологии. Услышав легкий скрип двери, он прерывает свой монолог и поворачивает голову в мою сторону. Смерив меня презрительным взглядом, он сухо осведомляется:

— Ваше имя?

И вновь оказываюсь в центре внимания. Вот не везет так не везет! Наверняка, любой другой тихо бы зашел, сел на свободное место, и ему бы и слова не сказали, а мне...

Опустив голову и покраснев до самых кончиков ушей, тихо отвечаю:

— Аэль Доуэлле.

— Не слышу, — рявкает преподаватель. Вздрагиваю.

Он что, издевается? Поднимаю голову и вновь повторяю свое имя.

— Который сейчас час?

— Пять минут десятого, — волнуюсь, голос слегка дрожит.

— Во сколько начинается лекция?

— В девять, — почти шепчу.

— В чем заключается причина Вашего опоздания?

Любой на моем месте сочинил бы какую-нибудь трогательную историю. Я же лгать не умею.

— Я проспал, простите.

— Это не у меня Вы должны просить прощения, а у своих товарищей, — ядовитым голосом произносит господин Эвиан, указывая на студентов.

Наблюдаю злобные ухмылки на лицах одногруппников. Хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Преподаватель тем временем продолжает:

— Что же, можете идти спать дальше, Аэль Доуэлле. Закройте дверь с другой стороны.

Опустив глаза, под полные презрения и осуждения взгляды, покидаю аудиторию. Лучше бы и не появлялся на первой паре, а спокойно спал. Было же очевидно, каким образом все обернется, учитывая особую «любовь» господина Эвиана ко мне. 

Еще немного постояв около двери и грустно вздохнув, решаю зайти в ближайшее кафе позавтракать и выпить кофе. Времени теперь предостаточно — следующая лекция в три.

***

Позавтракав в расположенном неподалеку кафе и выпив целых две кружки вкусного, ароматного кофе, иду в банк и без каких-либо проблем полностью расплачиваюсь по кредиту.

Не зная, чем заняться в оставшееся время, решаю вернуться домой.

Лоэ продолжает сладко спать. Это зрелище вызывает улыбку. Понаблюдав некоторое время за ним и отогнав прочь предательские мысли о том, чтобы вздремнуть часок (опоздать еще на одну лекцию, нет совершенно никакого желания), устроившись за монитором, выхожу в информационную сеть. Теперь есть деньги, соответственно, нужно как можно скорее снять квартиру: не стоит злоупотреблять гостеприимством Лоэ.

Располагая на текущий момент, большими, как я считаю, финансами, решаю изучить все варианты. Взгляд постоянно останавливается на фотографиях с хорошо обустроенными квартирами с живым интеллектом, расположенными в центре Алториеса. Иметь подобное жилье, как мне кажется, мечта любого человека. Но насколько оно комфортное, настолько и дорогое. Грустно вздыхаю, понимая: в этом менсуме могу позволить себе подобную роскошь, но не факт, что хватит денег на аренду подобной квартиры в следующем. Потому останавливаюсь на средних по стоимости вариантах и, достав коммуникатор, начинаю быстро вводить в него номера.

В этот самый момент просыпается Лоэ. Он садится и, потянувшись, обращается ко мне:

— Ты почему здесь? У тебя же должна быть лекция? Или я что-то перепутал?

Грустно вздохнув, объясняю:

— Нет, я опоздал и поэтому не был допущен до урока.

Встав с кровати, он направляется на кухню.

— Что за предмет? — включает кофеварку.

Закончив вводить номера, выхожу из сети и, зайдя на кухню, устраиваюсь на табурете, ставшим практически родным.

— Социология.

Налив себе ароматный кофе, Лоэ поворачивается.

— Будешь?

Отрицательно качаю головой. Несмотря на отвратительное физическое состояние, третья кружка — перебор.

Лоэ устраивается напротив меня и делает глоток. Поставив кружку на стол, осведомляется:

— Случайно, не господин Эвиан ведет этот предмет? 

Киваю. Лоэ хмыкает.

— Не повезло. У господина Эвиана всегда есть любимчики, которым прощается практически все, и мальчики для битья. Вероятно, ты уже успел попасть в последнюю категорию.

Вновь кивком головы подтверждаю догадку Лоэ.

— Ничего, он будет вести у вас этот предмет только первый семестр.

Да я, возможно, и учиться буду только один семестр. Кому нужен слабый маг? Реальность снова давит.

Заметив мое уныние, Лоэ переводит тему:

— Что искал в сети?

Пожимаю плечами.

— Квартиру.

Допив кофе и убрав кружку в мойку, Лоэ произносит:

— С этим ты повремени. У меня есть знакомый риелтор, он сможет подобрать хорошую квартиру по доступной цене.

— Спасибо, — благодарю и улыбаюсь. 

Еще некоторое время беседуем о малозначащих вещах, не замечая, с какой скоростью летит время.

Перед выходом складываю купленную для меня одежду в рюкзак (предполагаю, у меня не будет времени заскочить домой) и возвращаю другу долг, после чего вновь спешу на учебу.

***

На этот раз появляюсь вовремя и занимаю положенное моему социальному статусу место.

Сокурсники продолжают радоваться утреннему инциденту, громко обсуждая мое поведение. Неприятно. И чем я заслужил такое отношение? Тем, что родился в самом неблагополучном районе нашего мира? Тем, что природа сделала меня ущербным, практически лишив магии? Тем, что вынужден прилагать невероятные усилия, наступая на горло своим принципам, чтобы отвоевать место под солнцем? Уверен, никому из этих ухмыляющихся снобов не приходится ломать голову, где раздобыть кусок хлеба. Становится невероятно противно и мерзко. Чувствую себя словно в логове змей. Вот ведь парадокс: танцовщики и персонал “Вергилия” намного тактичнее и добрее по отношению друг к другу, чем эти юноши, выросшие, казалось бы, в приличных, достойных семьях. Верно говорят: “Сытый голодному не товарищ”. 

Как только устраиваюсь на месте, расположенном в самом дальнем углу аудитории, появляется Лейкон и садится рядом.

— Ну ты, друг, даешь, — вместо приветствия. — Ты чего опоздал сегодня на социологию? Проспал?

Киваю и достаю листы бумаги для конспектов. Сейчас история — один из самых любимых предметов.

Лейкон делает тоже самое, продолжая свою пытку:

— Работал?

Вновь отвечаю кивком головы, не желая вдаваться в подробности.

— Ну и как?

“Вергилий” после произошедшего воспринимается совершенно иначе. Этот клуб уже не кажется ярким, праздничным, сказочным миром. Наоборот, зло, царящее там, словно паутина, опутывает каждого, кто попадает туда. Эта паутина связывает своих жертв по рукам и ногам, выкачивая из них жизненные силы и надежду на светлое будущее. Это клоака, замаскированная под волшебную сказку. Там все прогнило насквозь, а вместо людей — зомби, думающие только об одном — деньгах. А гости — обычные покупатели, пришедшие в дорогой магазин.

Не желая делиться своими мрачными мыслями, меняю тему: 

— У тебя есть записи лекции по социологии?

— Конечно.

— Сможешь дать мне их до завтра? 

Вот только, когда переписывать конспект? После учебы — работа.

Достав записи, сделанные на первой паре и отдав их мне, Лейкон вновь проявляет интерес:

— Расскажи о клубе. Все говорят, там невероятно красиво и туда ходят Ресеи. Это действительно так?

При слове “Ресеи” съеживаюсь. Картина произошедшего вновь встает перед глазами. Становится дурно. Начинаю повторять про себя словно мантру: “Это в прошлом. Дэус не выбирает одного и того же дженуи два раза”. Немного успокоившись, гляжу в горящие, полные энтузиазма глаза Лейкона. Каким образом, не вдаваясь в подробности, удовлетворить его любопытство и, наконец, закрыть эту тему?

Выручает вошедший в аудиторию преподаватель по истории. С облегчением вздохнув, концентрирую внимание на нем. Представившись, он начинает монотонным голосом читать лекцию.

В отличие от школьного учителя по истории, который вел предмет очень интересно, этот человек навевает сон. Недосып сказывается, глаза закрываются, и только Лейкон, периодически пихающий в бок, не дает уснуть.

Далее искусства. На перемене Лейкон продолжает свою экзекуцию. Не выдержав его словесной атаки, сдаюсь и рассказываю все как есть. Если бы мог предвидеть его реакцию, то сцепив зубы, продолжал бы терпеть этот допрос.

— Тебя забрал Дэус д'е Море? — вскрикивает он, услышав имя Ресеи.

Сокурсники тут же оборачиваются в нашу сторону. Еще не хватало, чтобы все знали, на какой позорный путь я вынужден был ступить. 

— Ты мог бы потише? — шиплю сквозь стиснутые зубы.

— Прости, — тушуется Лейкон и демонстрирует раскаяние.

— Да, меня забрал Дэус д'е Море, — потупив взгляд, едва слышно еще раз повторяю, сменив гнев на милость. 

В этот момент в аудиторию заходит весьма молодой мужчина, в вельветовом пиджаке и узких джинсах, с клетчатым шарфом на шее. Очередной раз благодарю Создателя за столь своевременное появление педагога, спасшего от жадных расспросов Лейкона.

В аудитории становится тихо — начинается лекция. Едва успевая за эмоциональным, несомненно любящим свой предмет преподавателем, кратко конспектирую информацию. Господин Трейс — таково его имя — увлеченно рассказывает нам историю происхождения изобразительного искусства. Он настолько ярко и необычно преподносит материал, что я, забыв о своих переживаниях, полностью ухожу в этот волшебный мир гармонии и красоты. Пара пролетает совершенно незаметно. Услышав звонок, оповещающий об окончании лекции, с огромным нежеланием возвращаюсь к реальности.

— Слушай, а ты не знаешь, где можно переодеться? — спрашиваю у Лейкона как только покидаем аудиторию.

— Зачем тебе? — удивляется он.

— Мне на работу. Не могу же я прийти в «Вергилий» в этом, — несколько резко объясняю я, указывая на свои старые вещи.

Немного подумав, Лейкон предлагает:

— Может, в туалете? 

Переодеваться там, куда может зайти кто угодно, нет желания, но и выбора тоже нет. Тяжело вздохнув, спешу в уборную, не обращая внимания на соотечественника, не отстающего от меня ни на шаг и продолжающего бесконечный допрос...

***

В «Вергилии» появляюсь вовремя. Там, как всегда, властвует хаос. Гримерная жужжит, словно улей. Танцовщики, переодеваясь, разговаривают о разном, подшучивая друг над другом. Меня тоже не оставляют без внимания, поэтому быстро удаляюсь в раздевалку. 

От многочисленных вопросов персонала спасает Вин. Выслушиваю длинный монолог по поводу того, с какими тунеядцами ему приходится работать. Еще вчера был бы впечатлен его проповедью, но «общение» с Дэусом и всего два часа сна сыграли свою роль: благополучно пропускаю слова Вина мимо ушей и спешу приступить к своим обязанностям. 

Ночь подкрадывается незаметно и обрушивается, словно ураган. Кручусь как белка в колесе без возможности присесть. Особых происшествий, слава Создателю, не предвидится. Вернувшись домой и переодевшись в пижаму, падаю на кровать и отрубаюсь.

Следующие сутки и день за ними проходят словно в тумане: не понимаю, бодрствую или сплю. Факт, что мы с Лейконом благодаря негласному закону вынуждены сидеть на самых отдаленных от преподавательского стола местах, очень выручает, иначе педагоги, наверняка, заметили бы мою невнимательность и несобранность. Также радует отсутствие ежедневного домашнего задания. С другой стороны, не представляю, каким образом буду сдавать зачеты при таком ритме жизни.

Лоэ, как и обещал, знакомит с риелтором. 

Потратив несколько часов, подписав необходимые бумаги и заплатив шестьсот кредитов за месяц, переезжаю в небольшую светлую квартиру, очень напоминающую жилье Лоэ. Разница заключается в том, что в моей — комната и кухня разделены стеной. В остальном, все тоже самое: длинный встроенный в стену шкаф, диван — напротив, слева — выдвижные кровати, монитор для выхода в информационную сеть и даже стиральная машинка той же самой модели и марки. Это кажется странным, но не акцентирую на этом внимание: квартира нравится.

Таким образом жизнь нормализуется: жилье есть, работа — тоже, а благодаря постоянному движению, воспоминания о жутком «общении» с Дэусом д'е Море стираются из памяти, оставляя глубоко внутри неприятный отпечаток. Он, словно клеймо, будет вечным спутником в жизни.


	9. Глава 8

_12 - 13-й день девятого менсума_

Звенит будильник. Подскакиваю на месте и бросаю взгляд на часы: “14:00”. Неужели опять проспал! Издаю протяжный горестный стон, запускаю руку в волосы и только тогда осознаю: нет, не проспал, звенит вовсе не будильник, это кто-то по коммуникатору отчаянно пытается связаться со мной. Паника мгновенно сменяется раздражением. Неужели даже в седьмой день септиманы не дадут выспаться! Кому я мог понадобиться? Лейкон никогда не звонит. Он вообще не выходит на связь. Спрашивается, для чего мы обменялись номерами? Непонятно. Может, Лоэ? Что-то наверняка случилось, просто так он не стал бы тревожить меня. Холодный озноб проходит по телу. Подскочив, подлетаю к небольшому круглому столику, расположенному около кресла, и беру коммуникатор.

Джийя.

Вздыхаю с облегчением: с Лоэ все в порядке. И к чему столько эмоций? Может, кофе в последнее время много пью, и это пагубно сказывается на нервной системе?

С одной стороны, рад звонку брата, а с другой — нет никакого желания разговаривать с ним. Он начнет задавать вопросы, а мне придется лгать, чего делать не люблю и не хочу. Поскольку лгать не умею, мы с Лоэ придумали целую легенду касаемо работы. Я ее благополучно зазубрил: разбудите ночью, и я расскажу ее без единой запинки.

Тем временем, Джийя продолжает настойчиво звонить. Опустившись в кресло, выхожу на видеосвязь.

— Привет! — голос сонный и хриплый, к этому широко зеваю.

— Ты почему так долго не подходил к коммуникатору? Я уже начал беспокоиться, не случилось ли чего, — несколько раздраженно, с тревогой в голосе ворчит брат.

— Все в порядке. Я спал.

— С работы?

Киваю.

— Расскажи о ней. В прошлый раз я так и не получил ответа.

Несмотря на досконально проработанную легенду, замираю. Перед глазами встает картина того единственного злополучного выезда. Вот я дрожащий, полностью обнаженный, с широко расставленными ногами стою, уткнувшись лицом в матрас, максимально прогнувшись в пояснице. Руки Дэуса скользят по телу, а дальше резкая, нереальная, разрывающая боль… Становится до ужаса мерзко и противно. зажмуриваюсь, чтобы прогнать эти внезапно возникшие яркие воспоминания. Покраснев и отведя взгляд в сторону, пытаюсь сосредоточиться на легенде. 

— Я же говорил, работаю официантом в ресторане, — получается неуверенно. — Устаю, но там хорошие чаевые, — перед взором вновь возникает каменное, безэмоциональное лицо Дэуса и пачка кредитов, которую он тогда положил на стол. Почему именно сейчас вспоминается это момент? В течении септиманы не думал о нем. Запинаюсь и, помедлив, заканчиваю мысль: — Поэтому с деньгами проблем нет.

Ладно, хоть это является правдой.

— Что-то мне не нравится в твоем рассказе, — сделав небольшую паузу, задумчиво произносит брат.

Холодею. Неужели догадался? Замираю, готовясь к доскональному допросу со стороны Джийи.

— Как учеба? — внезапно меняет тему он.

Едва сдерживаю вздох облегчения и расслабляюсь.

— Нормально. Искусства весьма интересны, а технологии — особенно. Мы сейчас проходим основы интегрирования...

Уже готов пуститься в долгий детальный рассказ о системе совмещения магии и технологий, но вовремя останавливаюсь, будучи уверенным: Джийю он не заинтересует.

— Как у тебя дела? — теперь перевожу тему я. — Как Кул, Рейс, Джаг? — и правда, интересно, как там друзья Джийи.

Вероятно, своим вопросом попадаю в точку: Джийя начинает увлеченное повествование о событиях, произошедших в банде и непосредственно в его жизни. Окончательно расслабляюсь. Слушать безопасно и интересно.

Проговорив примерно полчаса, мы прощаемся. Обещаю как можно чаще выходить на связь и держать в курсе событий.

Оставшееся до работы время уделяю учебе, уборке в квартире и приготовлению еды, радуясь, что вчера после работы нашел силы зайти в магазин за продуктами.

***

В «Вергилии» появляюсь, как обычно, около половины девятого. В клубе царит привычная суета. Официанты подготавливают зал. Лоре, протирая бокалы, расставляет их в определенном порядке. Вин, внимательным взглядом наблюдая за действиями каждого, периодически морщит нос.

Поздоровавшись с ним и получив сухой кивок в ответ, через гримерку направляюсь в раздевалку. Быстро переодевшись, вновь возвращаюсь в зал и иду в свой закуток за баром, чтобы перед открытием клуба проверить инвентарь.

Как оказывается, не зря: жидкость в пульверизаторе закончилась, тряпки для протирания пилона пришли в негодность, их пора заменить, ведро грязное, и все рабочие инструменты стоят не на своих местах. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, мчусь за новыми салфетками, быстро мою ведро и привожу в эстетичный вид швабру. Вероятно, это дело рук сменщика: когда уходил на выходные, точно помню, оставлял за собой чистоту и порядок.

Несмотря на возмущение, не смею жаловаться, ведь работаю совсем недавно, и не в моих интересах портить отношения с персоналом.

Как только заканчиваю наводить порядок, гаснет свет. Спешу протереть сцену и пилон, после, уже более спокойно, возвращаюсь в свой закуток.

Лоре, наблюдавший за моими действиями, поворачивается ко мне.

— Неприятно? — указывает жестом на мой уголок, наконец приведенный в надлежащий вид.

Киваю. Что может быть приятного, когда при возвращении с выходных видишь такое?

— Это все Менли, — сообщает бармен.

— Кто такой Менли? — имя незнакомо.

— Твой сменщик. Всегда оставляет за собой беспорядок. Он достаточно хорошо выполняет свою работу, но здесь, — бармен указывает взглядом на место для инвентаря, — в его смену всегда так. Вину это, естественно, не нравится, но господин Ноэль не предпринимает ничего по отношению к Менли. Насколько мне известно, он — дальний родственник нашего босса. Поэтому все мы вынуждены терпеть его неряшливость. 

Тяжело вздыхаю. Раз так, с этим действительно ничего не поделаешь. Похоже, обязанности слегка расширились: хочу того или нет, придется приводить рабочий инвентарь в порядок каждый первый день смены.

Хочу задать еще несколько вопросов Лоре, но разговор нам так и не удается продолжить: начинается рабочая ночь, несущая с собой хаос.

Вновь нет ни времени, ни сил думать о чем-либо, кроме обязанностей. Передвигаюсь по клубу со скоростью метеора, убирая в гримерке, собирая осколки разбившейся посуды или протирая пилон. Когда выдается свободная минута, добираюсь до своего закутка и падаю на табурет. Ну и ночка. Что за ажиотаж? Кажется, сегодня все решили посетить именно «Вергилий». Может, это связано с новой программой? Пытаюсь вспомнить рекламу нового шоу, но память на этот раз подводит. Нужно быть внимательней. С другой стороны, уже сейчас кармашек полон чаевых, и это очень хорошо. Начинаю мечтать о покупке планшета новой модели, который, несомненно, облегчит учебу. Его можно использовать не только как тетрадь для записей, но и закачивать туда необходимую литературу, а также выходить в информационную сеть из любого места Эранса, по-моему, там даже есть встроенный коммуникатор. Эта новинка стоит весьма недешево, но теперь могу позволить себе такой подарок. Эта мысль придает энергии и поднимает настроение.

Поднимаюсь с табурета и выглядываю из своего закутка, сканируя взглядом зал и стараясь разобраться в царящем вокруг хаосе.

Лоре готовит несколько коктейлей за раз, параллельно ведя беседу с весьма пьяным гостем.

В этот момент заканчивается очередной номер, и я устремляюсь к сцене, чтобы протереть пилон. Сделав это и лавируя между посетителями клуба, спешу обратно. Около барной стойки меня останавливает Вин.

— Аэль, в «Ампир», — коротко бросает он и устремляется в подсобные помещения.

Странно. Разве там сегодня кто-то есть? Вероятно, я все-таки что-то упустил. Неудивительно, при таком-то количестве людей. 

«Ампир» вызывает крайне негативные ассоциации, но работа есть работа. Поэтому, не раздумывая ни секунды, вооружившись шваброй и тряпкой (неизвестно, что конкретно и в каких количествах придется убирать), быстро устремляюсь в ненавистные апартаменты. И почему пьяные люди столь неряшливы?

Подойдя к замаскированной двери, вхожу внутрь и поднимаюсь по винтовой лестнице наверх.

Около входа стоит охрана. Вероятно, кто-то из Ресеи. От этой мысли холодею. Неужели приехал Дэус д'е Море? Нет, это маловероятно. Если бы подобное произошло, Лоэ наверняка предупредил бы.

Таким образом успокоив себя, позволяю охране произвести досмотр и захожу в помещение.

Напротив входа, в кресле, на коленях у молодого достаточно симпатичного мужчины с рваной стрижкой на темно-каштановой шевелюре сидит Айнин, держа в руках бокал, наполненный коньяком, и что-то тихо шепчет ему на ухо.

Быстро пробегаю глазами по полу и столу. Странно. Что здесь убирать? В недоумении устремляю взгляд на другого расположившегося на диване человека и замираю. Швабра выскальзывает из внезапно ослабевших пальцев и падает со звонким металлическим стуком. Вздрагиваю, теперь страх сковывает каждую клеточку тела.

Дэус д'е Море вновь решил посетить «Вергилий».

Хочется провалиться сквозь землю, исчезнуть, испариться, сбежать, сделать все что угодно, лишь бы не видеть этого страшного, вызывающего ужас человека, но я продолжаю стоять, не в силах пошевелиться.

— Какой симпатичный дженуи! — голос молодого одиса выводит из оцепенения, и мысли, внезапно прекратившие свой ход, начинают вихрем кружиться в голове. Это не может быть правдой! Только не это! Почему именно в мою смену? Почему Лоэ ничего не сказал?

Тем временем тот же одис продолжает:

— И как я его пропустил?

Повернув в его сторону голову, Дэус бросает предостерегающий, тяжелый взгляд, а мне становится еще хуже. Если бы Ресеи на меня так посмотрел, я бы точно получил разрыв сердца.

— Все-все, молчу, — подняв руки, произносит он.

Айнин бросает на меня полный ненависти взгляд. ОЧЕНЬ плохая ночь. 

Зачем меня позвали сюда? Неужели?... Нет, этого не может быть. Лоэ же говорил, Дэус не забирает одного и того же дженуи два раза. С ужасом наблюдаю, как глава клана Декесус достает из внутреннего кармана плаща пачку денег и кладет ее на стол.

— Переодевайся, — как и в прошлый раз приказывает он, несомненно обращаясь ко мне.

Словно в тумане, не отдавая отчет своим действиям, на негнущихся от волнения ногах, с сердцем, готовым выпрыгнуть из груди, подхожу к столу и беру заледеневшими руками деньги, после чего направляюсь к выходу из «Ампира».

— Эй, уборщик, ты ничего не забыл? — вслед летит полный яда, издевательский голос Айнина.

Поворачиваюсь. Машинально подобрав тряпку со шваброй, удаляюсь из «Ампира» под веселый хохот этих двоих, чувствуя на себе пронзительный взгляд Дэуса.

Спустившись по винтовой лестнице вниз, прислоняюсь спиной к стене около входа в зал, пытаясь совладать с вихрем эмоций. Дэус д'е Море вновь появляется в мой жизни. Вновь вынужден ступать на позорный путь. Ненавижу себя за это, но отказать Дэусу не смею, потому что боюсь даже представить последствия подобного решения. Неслучайно господин Ноэль прямым текстом сообщил: ЭТОТ ОСОБЫЙ гость должен остаться доволен. Я вновь оказываюсь в трясине, все больше утягивающей на дно, и как ни кричу, никто не слышит моего зова о помощи. Смогу ли я когда-нибудь выбраться из этого болота, или моя судьба застрять в нем до тех пор, пока оно окончательно не засосет? Ощущаю себя рабом, купленным на торгах, и теперь, желая того или нет, должен исполнить любую прихоть хозяина. Ужасно.

Обреченно смотрю на пачку ненавистных кредитов. Легких денег не бывает? Воистину так. Чем я так понравился д'е Море? Что во мне особенного? В «Вергилии» полно намного более красивых дженуи, считающих честью провести время с таким влиятельным человеком, как Дэус. Почему я? Очередная насмешка судьбы?

С омерзением продолжаю смотреть на деньги. Как их спрятать? Лоэ рядом нет. Если кто-либо из соработников заметит такую неприлично большую сумму, сразу станет ясно, с кем конкретно я уезжаю. Хочется избежать разговоров на эту тему. Наверняка, Лоэ неслучайно просил не распространяться об этом. Немного поразмышляв, засовываю деньги за пояс и прикрываю их майкой, надеясь, что таким образом удастся их скрыть. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, выхожу в зал, стараясь спрятать эмоции под маской вежливого безразличия, хотя и сомневаюсь, что это удастся. Словно в тумане лавирую между посетителями и персоналом клуба, совершенно не обращая внимание на взгляды и фразы несущиеся вслед. Добираюсь до закутка и ставлю рабочий инвентарь на место. Слава Создателю, Лоре все так же занят и не обращает никакого внимания на мое нервозное состояние. Лгать и скрывать эмоции никогда не умел. Хорошо бы в раздевалке не было людей, иначе допроса с пристрастием не избежать, а к этому сейчас не готов. Хочется побыть одному, чтобы привести мысли в порядок и успокоиться. Но даже если бы нашлось тихое место, времени на это нет. Спешу в гримерку, чтобы через нее пройти в раздевалку, и натыкаюсь на Лоэ.

— С тобой все в порядке? — считал значит.

Посмотрев по сторонам, отвожу его в сторону и достаю деньги. Отсчитав, протягиваю положенные пятьсот кредитов со словами:

— Я уезжаю.

Брови Лоэ в удивлении взлетают вверх. Он некоторое время с недоумением смотрит на меня. Потом, вероятно, до него доходит, КТО меня забрал.

— Дэус? — он, недоверчиво.

Коротко киваю и уже разворачиваюсь, чтобы пойти в раздевалку, как Лоэ меня останавливает:

— Как освободишься, свяжись со мной, хорошо? 

И тут меня прорывает:

— Почему ты не предупредил меня, что сегодня ОН собирается приехать?

— Прости, замотался. Сам видишь, какой сегодня ажиотаж, да еще это шоу... Я узнал совсем недавно. Ты как?

Вздохнув, на мгновение прикрываю глаза. Я не вправе сердиться на него. Все мы сегодня словно сумасшедшие, вертимся, как белки в колесе. Я ведь тоже не заметил появления Дэуса с этим незнакомым молодым магом, хотя должен был.

— Лучше, чем в предыдущий раз. Сейчас я по-крайней мере знаю, чего ожидать, — а вот в последнем уверенности нет. 

— Держись, все будет в порядке, — вероятно, Лоэ все же почувствовал неуверенность в моем голосе. — Может Дэус возьмет тебя под опеку?

Воображение тут же рисует эту “заманчивую” перспективу. Морщусь. Видеть д'е Море — настоящее испытание, быть зависимым от него...

— Надеюсь, этого не произойдет, — ответ выходит совсем тихим. Спешу в раздевалку.

Все-таки, хоть в чем-то сегодня везет: в помещении пусто. Первым делом, открыв шкафчик и достав из-за пояса кредиты, прячу их в карман рюкзака. Вдруг кто-нибудь внезапно зайдет? После, прижавшись к дверце, крепко зажмуриваюсь, пытаясь унять предательскую дрожь и успокоить себя. Все будет хорошо. В прошлый раз ведь ничего страшного не произошло. Ну, было больно, но ведь боль можно и вытерпеть. Дэус не сделал ничего плохого. Возможно, и в этот раз все пройдет благополучно. Нужно взять себя в руки. Нехорошо злить такого человека, как д'е Море. Вспоминаю взгляд, брошенный им на молодого мага, и снова бросает в дрожь. Злить Дэуса точно не стоит.

Ускорившись, быстро заканчиваю переодеваться и, аккуратно повесив на крючок форму, подхватываю рюкзак и выхожу из раздевалки. Игнорируя многочисленные вопросы танцовщиков и с легкостью маневрируя между посетителями клуба, подхожу к замаскированным дверям. Дэус не велел выходить на улицу. Значит нужно вернуться в “Ампир”.

На мгновение остановившись и морально приготовившись к неизбежному, глубоко вздыхаю и открываю дверь. В этот момент на плечо ложится чья-то рука. Вздрогнув от испуга, резко поворачиваюсь.

Вин.

Вот ведь напугал! Вздрагиваю и выдыхаю. Да, это всего лишь Вин. А подумалось, что Дэус. Сдавленное, нервное хмыканье. Вот Ресеи делать больше нечего, как караулить шлюху около входа в «Ампир». 

— Я ожидаю, что в этот раз ты соизволишь вернуться на работу, — сухо произносит Вин и удаляется.

Слова администратора зала не производят совершенно никакого впечатления. Кто такой Вин по сравнению с Дэусом д'е Море? Безобидный ягненок.

Еще раз глубоко вздохнув и набравшись храбрости, захожу внутрь и поднимаюсь по винтовой лестнице. Очередной раз пройдя стандартный досмотр, на мгновение останавливаюсь около входа в vip помещение. Все. Назад дороги нет. Задержав воздух в легких и медленно выдохнув его, делаю оставшиеся шаги, чтобы через мгновение оказаться в “Ампире”, ощущения — словно поднимаюсь на эшафот на смертную казнь.

Ничего не изменилось. Айнин все так же сидит на коленях молодого мага, кормя его из рук виноградом и что-то тихо шепчет ему на ухо, вызывая довольную ухмылку. Дэус что-то быстро набирает на небольшом коммуникаторе неизвестной модели, не обращая совершенно никакого внимания на происходящее.

Зайдя внутрь, останавливаюсь, растерявшись и не зная, что делать дальше. Заметив меня, Ресеи на мгновение отрывается от коммуникатора и жестом велит сесть рядом. Подчиняюсь, устраиваясь на самом краю, как можно дальше от него. Рядом устраиваю рюкзак. Дэус продолжает набирать сообщение. Сижу в жутком напряжении, ожидая указаний главы клана. Почему он медлит? Быстрей бы все закончилось. Сколько еще эта пытка может продолжаться?

Размышления прерывает молодой одис, не спускающий с меня плотоядного взгляда:

— Дэус, а дженуи боится. Тебе об этом известно?

Вот теперь готов провалиться сквозь землю. Неужели мои чувства настолько очевидны? Покраснев до кончиков ушей, опускаю взгляд.

Тем временем одис, отстранив недовольного Айнина, тут же полоснувшего меня полным ненависти взглядом, поднимается и подходит ко мне. Что-то не нравится мне в нем. Но что именно? Внешность вроде приятная, улыбка располагает, но все кажется каким-то фальшивым, словно он что-то сдерживает в себе, что-то страшное, темное.

— Как твое имя? — поднимает кончиками пальцев мое лицо за подбородок и заглядывая в глаза.

Охрипшим от волнения голосом, отвечаю:

— Аэль.

— Очень приятно, Аэль, — чуть ли не поет и представляется: — Я — Гаюс.

Несмотря на совершенно не агрессивные действия, этот одис продолжает вызывать жуткое беспокойство. Замираю и, вспомнив главное правило — не выказывать страх — прямым взглядом смотрю на него. Усмехнувшись, Гаюс, наконец, отходит на незначительное расстояние. Машинально придвигаюсь к Дэусу, в надежде, что и на этот раз он вмешается. Ресеи действительно сверлит взглядом молодого одиса.

— Выпьешь? — обращается ко мне последний. 

Не знаю, что ответить. С одной стороны, необходимо расслабиться. Алкоголь, как я понял по прошлому разу, весьма способствует этому. С другой стороны, без понятия, как отреагирует на это д'е Море.

— Гаюс, ты переступаешь границу, — практически рычит Дэус, продолжая буравить молодого одиса взглядом.

— А что я? — в притворном изумлении произносит тот. — Я только предложил ему выпить. Что в этом плохого, дядя?

Дядя? Получается, он племянник Дэуса д'е Море? Тот садист, которого боится весь персонал и все танцовщики «Вергилия»? С которым может ладить только Айнин? Становится дурно и страшно одновременно. Неосознанно еще ближе двигаюсь к д'е Море.

— Может, он сам не против? — Гаюс растягивает губы в плотоядной улыбке. — Смотри, как дженуи напряжен. Ему просто необходимо расслабиться, — и обращается ко мне: — Будешь?

Да, алкоголь просто жизненно необходим. Поворачиваюсь к Ресеи и тихо спрашиваю:

— Можно?

Гаюс начинает смеяться.

— Дядя, ты только посмотри, какой воспитанный. Он мне определенно нравится.

Скользнув по мне цепким взглядом, д’е Море отвечает:

— Если хочешь, — и вновь концентрирует все свое внимание на коммуникаторе.

Гаюс, мгновенно открыв бутылку, наполняет янтарной жидкостью бокал и протягивает мне. Взяв его, немедля, опрокидываю жидкость в себя, чем вызываю веселое удивление у племянника Дэуса.

— Может, он и не такой нежный одуванчик, каким кажется на первый взгляд, — задумчиво произносит он и усаживается рядом, заставляя придвинуться еще ближе к д'е Море.

Тот бросает еще один недовольный взгляд на молодого одиса и вновь возвращается к своим делам.

Айнин, с улыбкой на губах и пустым стаканом в руках, подходит к нам и устраивается рядом с Гаюсом.

— Может, и за мной поухаживаешь?

Племянник Дэуса машинально наполняет бокал Айнина и опять все внимание сосредотачивает на мне. Когда же это кончится? Несмотря на приятное тепло, разлившееся по телу, я все так же напряжен.

— Дэус, а ты замечал, насколько приятен запах Аэля? Он же просто сводит с ума, — вновь изрекает Гаюс.

Дэус, обманчиво мягким жестом выключив коммуникатор, кладет его на стол. Я же вжимаюсь в спинку дивана, стараясь стать как можно более незаметным.

— Выйдем, — бросает он и поднимается.

Улыбка мгновенно сходит с лица Гаюса, но он безропотно подчиняется.

Как только эти двое покидают помещение, напряжение спадает, а алкоголь начинает свое действие. Но рано расслабился, потому что один, пусть и более мелкий хищник, все же остался. Айнин придвигается ко мне практически вплотную.

— Я не знаю, чего ты добиваешься, — шипит он, — но советую оставить Гаюса в покое. Иначе тебя ожидают ОЧЕНЬ большие неприятности. Ты меня понял, уборщик? — последнее слово он буквально выплевывает.

Едва заметно киваю, боясь вздохнуть лишний раз. 

Бросив еще один полный ненависти взгляд, Айнин поднимается и устраивается в кресле.

ОЧЕНЬ плохая ночь. За какой-то небольшой отрезок времени я успел нажить себе врага в лице примы «Вергилия», с которой никто не желает связываться. Наверняка, неслучайно. И это ведь еще не конец ночи! Тяжело вздохнув, наливаю себе еще немного коньяка и выпиваю жидкость. Приятное тепло вновь разливается по телу, а все проблемы, отступив на второй план, уже не кажутся столь глобальными. «Так и спиться можно», — слегка опьянев, констатирую мысленно и ставлю бокал на стол. Комната начинает приятно плыть перед глазами.

В этот момент появляется Гаюс с невероятно мрачным выражением на лице. Не глядя в мою сторону, он жестом велит Айнину встать, устраивается в кресле и резко командует ему:

— Налей мне коньяка.

Айнин тут же начинает суетиться, стремясь задобрить племянника главы клана.

Вероятно, разговор был жестким. В глубине души приятно, что ужасный Дэус д'е Море вступился за меня. Может, он не такой, каким кажется на первый взгляд?

Размышления прерывает Ресеи, вошедший в “Ампир”. Взяв со стола коммуникатор, он кидает мне:

— Поехали, — и направляется к выходу.

Безропотно следую за Ресеи. На этот раз, и правда, не так страшно.

В кольце охраны выходим на улицу. Как и в прошлый раз, около входа стоят три огромные черные машины. Дэус, подойдя к той, что в центре, открывает дверь и жестом велит забираться внутрь. Быстро юркаю на заднее сиденье. Он устраивается рядом и, достав из портфеля планшет, вновь начинает заниматься какими-то своими делами. Интересно, этот человек работает круглосуточно? Скорее всего. У Ресеи, а тем более главы клана Декесус, наверняка, неимоверное количество дел. Он вообще спит? 

После того, как оказываемся внутри, охрана оперативно размещается по машинам, и мы взлетаем.

Наконец, расслабляюсь, приходя в чувство после пережитого. За совсем короткое время умудрился привлечь к себе внимание племянника главы клана — садиста, которого все боятся, и нажить врага в лице Айнина. Не к добру все это.

Уставившись в окно, стараюсь не думать о плохом. В конце концов, сделанного не воротишь. Тем более, моей вины в возникшей ситуации нет. Зато Дэус проявил себя с хорошей стороны. Не ожидал, что он вступится. Интересно, это было проявлением чувств или он просто отгонял наглого претендента от оплаченной собственности? Скорее, последнее. Какие чувства я могу вызывать? Так или иначе, его действия заставили меня взглянуть на холодного, наверняка, расчетливого, не знающего пощады и сострадания человека под совершенно другим углом.

Отворачиваю голову от окна и смотрю на д'е Море. Если бы не шрам и не пугающий взгляд, это был бы, определенно, очень красивый человек. Что с ним случилось? Этот шрам — не единственный знак его бурного прошлого или даже настоящего. У него все тело испещрено мелкими узорами. Наверняка, в своей жизни он испытал много боли и видел такое, что, скорее всего, пережил бы не каждый. Отсюда и этот страшный, леденящий душу взгляд и чрезмерная замкнутость. Тем не менее, этот человек встал на защиту отребья из Эджентиса, шлюхи, а ведь у Высокородных и людей среднего класса такие, как я, не вызывают ничего, кроме презрения. Разве Дэус обошелся со мной плохо в прошлый раз? Нет. Я даже получил удовольствие. А боль? Возможно, это постоянный спутник любовных игр для дженуи. Неожиданно во мне просыпаются нежность и желание сделать для этого сурового человека что-нибудь хорошее. Но что я могу ему дать, кроме самого себя? Придвигаюсь ближе и, положив голову ему на плечо (или, скорее, на руку, потому как до плеча достает только моя макушка), прикрываю глаза. Никогда бы не подумал, что с этим человеком может быть спокойно. Может, это результат действия алкоголя? Успокоенный мерным движением машины и едва слышным жужжанием двигателя, засыпаю.

***

Плыву на волнах блаженства. Тепло, окутавшее тело, постепенно превращается в жар, концентрирующийся внизу живота. С губ вырывается легкий стон, и я медленно открываю глаза.

Дэус д'е Море, склонившись над моим возбужденным членом, ласкает его, то проводя языком по длине, акцентируя внимание на головке, то вбирая его полностью. Окончательно проснувшись, краснею и машинально пытаюсь сжать широко раздвинутые ноги, но он не позволяет, продолжая изощренную пытку.

Я, как и Ресеи, почти обнажен. Из одежды — лишь расстегнутая рубашка. С мокрых волос, скрывающих выражение лица Дэуса, капает вода, попадая на обнаженную кожу, отчего мгновенно покрываюсь мурашками и уже хочу предпринять еще одну попытку освободиться, как очередная волна наслаждения проходит телу, полностью отключая сознание, заставляя забыть о стыде, страхе, неудобстве в мышцах. Поддавшись этому головокружительному ощущению, откидываюсь на подушки, позволяя инстинктам взять верх над разумом.

Дэус отстраняется, и это в некоторой степени возвращает к реальности. Издав недовольный полустон-полувсхлип, приподнимаюсь на локтях, желая видеть действия Ресеи. 

Зачерпнув любрикант из баночки, находящейся рядом, он раздвигает мои ягодицы и аккуратно проникает внутрь пальцем. Начиная скольжение, вновь припадает губами к моему члену, не спуская с меня внимательно-обжигающего взгляда, и это поднимает во мне новый ураган совершенно противоречивых эмоций. Страх смешивается с предвкушением и желанием чего-то большего, чему невозможно дать названия. Будучи не в силах совладать с этим раздирающим хаосом, прикрываю глаза и издаю тихий стон. Тем временем, Дэус добавляет второй палец, но я не замечаю дискомфорта: он задевает что-то внутри, и по телу проносится невероятная, незнакомая мне прежде волна наслаждения. Дыхание учащается, и я полностью отдаюсь этим необычным ощущениям. Плавлюсь, словно воск в обжигающем пламени свечи, позволяя делать с собою все, что угодно, требуя большего.

Д’е Море, слегка отстранившись и добавив третий палец, на который я сам неосознанно насаживаюсь, продолжает следить за каждой эмоцией на моем лице. Вот он убирает руку, отчего с губ срывается возглас протеста. Приподняв за ягодицы, пристраивается полностью возбужденным, огромным членом к растянутому проходу и одним мощным толчком проникает в меня до конца.

КАК ЖЕ БОЛЬНО! Опять! Из горла вырывается крик, из глаз бегут слезы. Возбуждение мгновенно сходит на нет. Воспоминание о прошлом перемешивается с настоящим. Вновь чувствую эту НЕРЕАЛЬНУЮ, разрывающую внутренности боль и делаю попытку высвободиться, но это бесполезно, поскольку бедра хорошо зафиксированы сильными руками д’е Море. 

Дэус замирает, позволяя привыкнуть.

— Тише, тише, — обволакивающим, бархатным голосом, точь-в-точь, как в прошлый раз, произносит он и одним движением закидывает ноги себе на плечи, торсом нависая надо мной. 

Я не кричу и не пытаюсь сопротивляться, понимая бесполезность этих попыток, а лишь тихо плачу, прикрыв глаза и моля об одном: чтобы все как можно скорее закончилось.

— Потерпи, — просит он и грубо целует. Изменив угол, Дэус начинает двигаться во мне стремительными толчками, посылая по телу мощные обжигающие волны. Страх и безысходность сменяются удивлением: надо же не больно! Но зафиксировать этот момент не удается: волны наслаждения обрушиваются, отключая сознание, унося в неизведанную высь фееричных, совершенно новых, непознанных ощущений. Я больше не подчиняюсь разуму, не могу ни о чем думать. Остается лишь этот ураган, уносящий все выше и выше. Дэус постепенно наращивает темп, я вторю его движениям, практически крича от невероятных ощущений. Кульминация происходит внезапно. Кажется, обуздав волну, стою на самом ее гребне, взмывая к небу вместе с ней.

Сделав несколько мощных толчков, д’е Море входит до конца и замирает, изливаясь. Вторю ему, крича и сотрясаясь в судорогах наслаждения. Мир наполняется ярким ослепляющим светом и взрывается, а вместе с ним и я разлетаюсь на миллион маленьких, ликующих от счастья частиц. Дэус падает и, сжав меня в объятиях, зарывается лицом в мои волосы. Я вяло обнимаю его, пытаясь прийти в себя после пережитого, чувствуя его дыхание на своей шее.

“Вот это да”, — единственное, что способен выдать мой мозг. Губы сами собой расплываются в довольной улыбке. 

Некоторое время лежим в таком положении. 

— Мне нужно идти. Если хочешь, оставайся, — тихо произносит Дэус и, поднявшись, направляется в ванну.

Я же, завернувшись в одеяло, расслабленно прикрываю глаза с единственной мыслью: “Лишь бы не уснуть”.

***

Звук закрывающихся дверей лифта заставляет открыть глаза. Практически уснул. Вот было бы «замечательно», если бы это произошло. Потянувшись, сажусь, до сих пор пребывая в какой-то прострации. Теперь понимаю, почему люди НАСТОЛЬКО любят ЭТИМ заниматься. Нет совершенно никакого желания выбираться из-под теплого одеяла и возвращаться в «Вергилий», но Вин четко дал понять: это нужно сделать. Господин Ноэль сегодня отсутствовал (по-крайней мере, я его не видел), соответственно, дополнительных «откупных» не получил. Этот факт меняет все. Не хочу потерять работу, как Эрик, поскольку она, какая бы ни была, хорошо кормит. 

Хватаюсь за край одеяла, чтобы, откинув его, наконец, выбраться из кровати и отправиться в душ. Тут же мой взгляд останавливается на пачке кредитов, лежащих у изножья. Полудрема и спокойно-удовлетворенное состояние мгновенно пропадают. Настроение портится, а то вязкое, липкое, противное чувство вновь начинает распространяться, расползаясь и овладевая моим существом. Становится мерзко. Эти деньги, словно хорошая пощечина, возвращают с небес на землю, напоминая, кто я для Дэуса д'е Море.

С другой стороны, чего еще было ожидать? Если на этот раз Ресеи был более нежен, чем в прошлый, это разве все меняет? Он стал внезапно лучше относиться? Воспылал неожиданной любовью? Как был для него товаром, вещью так и остался. Грустно усмехаюсь, смотря на ненавистные кредиты, и плетусь в душ, вновь ощущая себя жутко грязным.

Как и в прошлый раз, с усердием тру себя мочалкой. Интересно, можно ли к подобному привыкнуть? Учитывая, что второй раз прошел легче первого, вероятно можно. В любом случае другого выхода нет, ведь если Дэус забрал второй раз, есть вероятность повторения.

Закончив водные процедуры и насухо вытеревшись полотенцем, возвращаюсь в спальню и начинаю одеваться. Вещи аккуратно сложены на диване, там же и мой рюкзак, на полу — обувь, а вот резинку для волос мне так и не удается найти. Я так крепко заснул в аэромобиле, что даже не заметил перемещения в гостиницу, не почувствовал, как меня раздевают и даже не ощутил, как распускают волосы. Что же, придется идти так, других вариантов все равно нет. 

Достав из рюкзака коммуникатор, как и обещал, звоню Лоэ. Друг отвечает после долгой серии гудков. Вероятно, ажиотаж на работе продолжается.

— Заеду через полчаса, — бросает он усталым и несколько напряженным голосом, после чего разрывает связь. Видимо, совсем замотался. Даже становится неудобно. Ведь мог бы и сам вызвать такси.

Еще минуту размышляю, где переждать время и, решив, что предпочтительней постоять на улице, бросаю взгляд на деньги. Взять или нет? Подумав, прихожу к выводу: каким бы путем они ни были добыты и как бы ни унижали достоинство, оплачивать учебу, жилье, одеваться и что-то кушать нужно. Сейчас есть работа, а что будет дальше — неизвестно.

Убрав кредиты в карман рюкзака и подхватив обувь (запачкать белый ковер, лежащий на полу в первой гостиной — не хочется), направляюсь к выходу из апартаментов Ресеи, где и обуваюсь. Затем, захожу в лифт и спускаюсь в холл на первый этаж.

Покинув кабину лифта, спешным шагом направляюсь к выходу из гостиницы.

— Молодой человек, — окликают.

В недоумении останавливаюсь и поворачиваюсь. Ко мне направляются два охранника. И тут же “здравствуй” нехорошее предчувствие. Что им нужно?

— Из какого Вы номера? — подойдя ко мне, спрашивает один из них, с короткими стриженными волосами, красным лицом и мелкими, бегающими «свинячьими» глазками.

Мгновенно теряюсь, не зная, что ответить.

— Вы зарегистрированы? — обращается второй — темноволосый, с хищной ухмылкой на лице, не предвещающей ничего хорошего.

Зарегистрирован? О чем он говорит? Разве нужна регистрация?

— Нет.

— Предъявите документы, — краснолицый.

Дрожащими руками достаю документ, удостоверяющий личность и протягиваю охраннику.

Пробежав взглядом по паспорту, «свинячьи глазки» передают его темноволосому со словами:

— Биг, ты посмотри, из какого он района, похоже, мы с тобой поймали воришку.

Бледнею.

— Я ничего не крал, — получается совсем тихо.

Просмотрев документ, темноволосый изрекает:

— Это нам и предстоит выяснить.

Повернувшись к симпатичному молодому дженуи в строгом светлом классическом костюме и едва заметно кивнув, он хватает меня за руку и тащит в глубь гостиницы. И снова страшно. Начинают мерещиться стены холодной промозглой камеры. Неизвестно, какие связи у этих двоих. Может они, подбросив наркотик, вызовут Стражей. Начинает колотить от ужаса подобной перспективы.

Следуя по коридорам, молча молюсь: «Создатель, пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы все обошлось».

В итоге, оказываюсь в небольшом помещении, похожем на раздевалку в «Вергилии».

Выхватив у меня рюкзак, светловолосый начинает производить обыск. Тем временем другой обращается ко мне:

— Давай не будем играть в игры, с кем ты сюда приехал?

В этот момент, Биг обращается к краснолицему:

— Ты смотри, что я нашел! — и показывает пачку кредитов.

Прикрываю глаза. Ну все. Теперь точно вызовут Стражей и на меня повесят кражу. Картина тюремной камеры детально рисуется в воображении.

— Ты так и не ответил на вопрос.

— С Дэусом д'е Море, — обреченно. Вот и приехал поучиться. Поучился? Лучший мир увидел? Теперь как бы не оказаться еще в более худшем месте, чем Эджентис.

Про зверства Стражей над заключенными, слышал еще на родине от одного паренька, состоящего в банде Джийи. Один из его отцов — в заключении, и он периодически ездит навещать родителя. Каждый раз, возвращаясь, рассказывает леденящие кровь истории о том, как тяжело заставляют работать преступивших закон людей и что из заключения есть только один путь — на кладбище.

Охранники тем временем переглядываются, ведя между собой бессловесный диалог. В конечном итоге, темноволосый быстро кладет мои вещи обратно в сумку и смотрит то на пачку денег, то на краснолицего. Последний вырывает у него из рук кредиты и прячет их во внутренний карман черного пиджака. Биг же возвращает мне рюкзак со словами:

— Вы свободны, — и открывает передо мной дверь. До сих пор не веря своему счастью, вылетаю из подсобного помещения, слыша обрывок диалога между охраной.

— Зэг, ты с ума сошел, почему ты не вернул деньги?

— Не боись, Биг, он же проститутка, а такие всегда молчат. Тем более, всем известно, д'е Море никого не приводит повторно. Ты, как первый раз, разводишь тут панику на пустом месте...

Мчусь к выходу, стараясь как можно скорее покинуть это место и давая себе обещание никогда больше ногой не ступать в эту гостиницу, и вообще никогда и ни с кем не выезжать, даже с д'е Море. Пусть увольняют, пусть делают все, что хотят. Лучше вернуться обратно в Эджентис, чем оказаться за решеткой за какой-нибудь проступок, которого не совершал.


	10. Глава 9

_13 - 24-ий день девятого менсума_

Дорога до дома откладывается в памяти крайне плохо. 

Лоэ, узнав о том, что со мной приключилось, старается морально поддержать, но это не особенно помогает. Я словно утопаю в тумане, и мягкая, успокаивающая речь звучит далеко-далеко. Мозг отказывается воспринимать смысл его слов, лишь одна фраза стучит в голове: «Я свободен». 

Как и в прошлый раз, Лоэ дает флакон с микстурой от «нежелательных последствий», и я машинально прячу его в рюкзак. Скорее бы добраться до дома. Кажется, такси ползет, а Лоэ, не желая оставить в покое, продолжает упорно вещать, вынуждая отвечать на его реплики короткими бессвязными фразами. Ко всему прочему, предательская дрожь в теле усиливается с каждой минутой, а к глазам подступают слезы. Неимоверным усилием все же удается сдержать подступающую истерику. Не сейчас. Не хочу, чтобы Лоэ или водитель видели, насколько я раздавлен. Хочется как можно скорее оказаться в стенах квартиры, где смогу, полностью расслабившись, выплеснуть все, что наболело.

На этот раз мы не заезжаем в «Вергилий», а летим прямо к моему дому, за что искренне благодарен Лоэ. С другой стороны, у меня все равно нет возможности расплатиться с водителем: деньги-то забрали. Губы кривятся в усмешке. Как отнестись к тому, что произошло? Как к очередной насмешке судьбы? Может, Создатель таким образом пытался показать, что выбранный путь не для меня? Если это так, то у него получилось. Закрываю глаза и сжимаю зубы, подавляя истерический смех.

Спустя полтора часа, а может, и больше, аэромобиль, наконец, останавливается около дома. Убедив Лоэ в том, что со мной все хорошо и завтра, как обычно, выйду на работу, спешно покидаю такси и бегу в подъезд.

Оказавшись в квартире и закрывшись на все замки, чего прежде никогда не делал, приваливаюсь спиной к двери и медленно сползаю на пол, давая свободу чувствам. Рыдаю в полный голос. За что, Создатель? За что ты так наказал? Что я такого сделал? Я никогда никого не обижал, был добр и отзывчив, даже если видел в ответ насмешки и неприязнь. В чем я так провинился, чем заслужил такое?

Мой брат не раз твердил: «Аэль, ты должен уезжать отсюда, — подразумевая Эджентис. — В другом месте тебя ожидает хорошее будущее. Там безопасно, там нет произвола. Я, наконец, буду спокоен, зная, что с тобой точно все в порядке». Горький, истерический смех. Хорошее будущее? — Перед глазами возникает Дэус д'е Море, достающий пачку кредитов… Безопасно? Нет произвола? — Хищные лица охранников четкой картиной встают перед глазами. Самое же печальное — дороги назад нет. Как я посмотрю в глаза Джийе? Что ему скажу? Что стал проституткой, пусть и дорогой. Честно говоря не ощущаю себя достойным даже стоять рядом с братом, сумевшим, несмотря на жизнь в Эджентисе, организовать банду, обеспечивать защиту не только мне, но и многим другим. Какой позор. Уезжая из Эджентиса, думал, что выбрался из выгребной ямы, но, оказывается, увяз в другой, остался совершенно один, без брата, без поддержки, без возможности, случись что, получить помощь. Лоэ? Закончись все еще ужаснее, что мог бы сделать Лоэ? Ничего. Про Лейкона я тем более молчу, потому как он в точно такой же ситуации, как и я, а Дэусу д’е Море все равно — он платит за секс, лишняя головная боль ему ни к чему. Что ж, я сам выбрал эту дорогу, другой нет.

Слезы постепенно высыхают, истерика отступает, оставляя за собой разрушенный, опустевший мир.

Поднявшись с пола и достав из рюкзака флакон, выпиваю микстуру, не ощущая ее вкуса. После, чувствуя себя стариком, прожившим не одну сотню лет, плетусь в ванную.

Следующие дни полностью отдаюсь учебе и работе. У меня нет времени нормально поспать и поесть. Хотя это то, что нужно. Именно сумасшедший ритм жизни помогает справиться с пережитым, не позволяя погрязнуть в разрушительном самобичевании. Я становлюсь замкнутым, сухим и смотрю на мир под совершенно другим углом. Меня не радует солнце и голубое небо, я не получаю удовольствия от зелени, украшающей улицы Алториеса. Огни Волейи кажутся зловещими, а вид охранников, встречающихся в магазинах и кафе, заставляет вздрагивать от ужаса. С другой стороны, произошедшее в некотором роде закаляет: презрительные взгляды и неприятные слова, летящие в мой адрес со стороны сокурсников, прежде вызывавшие недоумение и негодование, теперь не трогают. Реплика Айнина, сказанная в ту злополучную ночь в «Ампире», кажется смешной. Теперь четко осознаю факт: в случае беды никто не придет на помощь. Несмотря на то, что постоянно окружают люди, на самом деле я один.

***

Спустя несколько дней после произошедшего, ко мне на работе подходит Лоэ, до этого сторонившийся меня, за что я ему искренне благодарен, потому как именно это и нужно было.

— Привет! — он.

— Привет! — я и улыбаюсь уголками губ.

— Как ты?

Ненавижу этот вопрос. Как на него отвечать? Разве кому-то на самом деле интересно знать о эмоциональном раздрае или слушать о том, как тяжело уснуть, ведь хищные рожи охранников каждый раз встают перед глазами. Из-за этого практически не сплю и уже ненавижу время, когда приходится идти в постель. Все это только мои проблемы. Поэтому спокойно отвечаю:

— Все хорошо, спасибо.

— Время лечит.

Лоэ он выказывает заботу, но от этого не легче, а только тяжелее. Лучше бы он вообще не произносил эти слова. 

Слабо киваю, не желая продолжать разговор на эту тему. 

— У меня на следующей септимане день рождения. По этому случаю я устраиваю здесь вечеринку. Буду рад тебя видеть. Придешь? — внезапно сменив тему, удивляет он.

День рождения?! Со своими переживаниями совершенно забыл о таком важном событии. Как я мог?! Нехорошо. Ладно, будем исправляться. К тому же праздник как раз та встряска которая сейчас и нужна.

— Конечно, приду, — улыбаюсь.

Мысли мелькают в голове с невероятной скоростью. Нужно купить подарок. И это должно быть действительно что-то очень значимое. Вот только что именно подарить? Начинаю перебирать возможные варианты, но ни один из них не кажется достойным Лоэ. В конечном итоге, прихожу к выводу: время есть, впрочем, как и деньги. Хорошо, что экономил и не успел потратить всю сумму, полученную от Дэуса в первый раз. Конечно, теперь не смогу купить приглянувшийся планшет, но я замечательно обходился и без него. Хороший подарок для друга намного важнее.

— Мне нужно идти. Жду тебя на третий день септиманы, к десяти вечера.

— Я буду, — продолжаю широко улыбаться.

Еще раз окинув меня внимательным взглядом, Лоэ спешным шагом направляется в сторону гримерки. Улыбка тут же исчезает, а мысли продолжают работу в одном направлении: что подарить другу?

***

Всю септиману, практически каждую свободную минуту размышляю, какой подарок купить Лоэ. Переговорив с соработниками и танцовщиками клуба, выясняю: все давно подготовили подарки. Лоэ получит несколько флаконов духов, невероятное количество цветов, полный комплект одежды и разнообразные сладости. Также он станет обладателем нескольких коммуникаторов новейших моделей. Спрашивается: что мне дарить?

Этим вопросом продолжаю мучить себя в течение всей септиманы и уже совсем отчаиваюсь, как однажды утром, буквально за несколько дней до торжества, осеняет: почему бы не подарить животное? Во-первых, это действительно неординарный подарок; во-вторых, у Лоэ будет живое существо, которое привнесет в его жилье уют, утешит в когда тому будет плохо, подарит радость, а главное, всегда будет рядом. Тем более, Лоэ всегда с особым трепетом и нежностью относился к четвероногим друзьям и мечтал о домашнем питомце. Почему он до сих пор не обзавелся зверюшкой? Много работает и не может уделять питомцу достаточно внимания? Если так смотреть на ситуацию, то этот вариант отпадает. Хотя, почему отпадает? Может быть, есть какой-нибудь непривередливый вид?

Скользнув взглядом по настенным часам и определив, что в запасе есть немного времени, не теряя ни минуты, сажусь за монитор и выхожу в информационную сеть.

Примерно полчаса изучаю информацию о животном мире Эранса. Разнообразие домашних питомцев поражает воображение, впрочем, как и цены. Последние крайне расстраивают: чтобы приобрести животное, придется расстаться практически со всеми сбережениями, и то я не уверен, хватит ли денег. Еще раз обругав охранников, не только жутко напугавших, но и отобравших всю наличность, решаюсь все же посетить Терену, поскольку считаю, что животное — это наилучший подарок для Лоэ. Может быть, у них имеются не очень дорогие особи?

Затем встает следующий вопрос: когда выбраться в этот район? Заглянув в коммуникатор, определяю: как раз сегодня между первой и последней парой достаточно свободного времени для поездки. В конце-концов, лекцию по правописанию можно пропустить. Этот предмет дается на удивление легко, и преподаватель не следит за посещаемостью. Для него главное, чтобы мы благополучно сдавали зачеты и экзамены, о чем он заявил нам на первом же занятии. Тогда это показалось странным, но позже я оценил подход учителя, поскольку достаточно часто из-за работы вынужден прогуливать.

***

Выйдя из душа после физической подготовки (этот предмет дается хуже всего, вызывая огромное неудовольствие преподавателя и град злых насмешек от одногруппников), обращаюсь к Лейкону:

— Чем собираешься заниматься?

Тот, пожав плечами, отвечает:

— Тоже самое хотел спросить у тебя.

С улыбкой на губах я предлагаю:

— Может, составишь мне компанию? — и поясняю, заметив заинтересованный блеск в его глазах: — Лоэ пригласил на день рождения, хочу купить ему подарок.

— Какой ты все-таки везучий, — с легкой завистью в голосе протягивает Лейкон. — Всем известно, Лоэ делает сногсшибательные вечеринки. Наверное, будет очень весело.

Об этом и не задумывался. Интересно, расстроился бы я, если бы Лоэ не пригласил на свой день рождения? Скорее всего, нет, потому что клуба с его блеском софитов, яркими шоу и ужасающей изнанкой, и так более чем достаточно.

— Что будешь дарить? — тем временем интересуется Лейкон, заканчивая одеваться.

Застегивая на своих старых джинсах ремень, отвечаю:

— Домашнего питомца.

Брови Лейкона в удивлении ползут вверх.

— Домашнего питомца?! — восклицает он и тут же продолжает: — Но ведь они невероятно дорогие. Хотя, учитывая, кто твой покровитель...

— У меня нет покровителя, — резко обрываю Лейкона. 

Закончив одеваться и схватив рюкзак, спешным шагом следую к выходу, ругая себя, что позволил вытянуть из себя информацию о Дэусе. Теперь каждый раз, когда речь заходит о деньгах, Лейкон вспоминает д’е Море. Хорошо, он не знает о последних событиях, произошедших со мной. В обратном случае ненужных разговоров на эту тему было бы не избежать.

— Молчу-молчу, — догоняет.

Направляюсь к выходу с серьезным выражением на лице. 

Некоторое время мы разговариваем на безопасные темы, двигаясь знакомым путем к остановке. Досконально обсудив учебу и каждого преподавателя, а также особо злобных сокурсников, замолкаем, не зная, о чем еще говорить.

Подходим к остановке и стоим в ожидании аэробуса: до нуль-транспортировки путь не близкий.

— Расскажи про Дэуса, — опять не выдерживает он, очередной раз касаясь запретной темы.

Хмурюсь. Неужели ему интересен человек, которого он никогда не видел? Начинаю злиться.

— Послушай, — после длительной паузы, — давай договоримся, я не спрашиваю тебя про твоего покровителя, а ты не задаешь вопросов о Дэусе д’е Море, хорошо?

Лейкон мгновенно мрачнеет.

Его реакция кажется странной. Неужели обиделся? Вроде ничего плохого не сказал. Может, интонация вышла грубой? В любом случае, не хотел его обидеть, лишь защищал свое личное пространство. Глупо обижаться на такое. Я же не лезу к нему с вопросами о том, кто его покровитель и каковы их отношения?

— У меня нет покровителя, — тихо сообщает Лейкон.

Его слова вызывают любопытство и удивление, но, боясь показаться бестактным, молчу.

Он поднимает на меня глаза и с горечью, зло произносит:

— Я — проститутка, понятно? Поэтому и твержу каждый раз о том, как тебе несказанно повезло.

После этих слов он отворачивается.

Да уж, оказывается я был не прав! Раньше бы я с осуждением отнесся к Лейкону, но сейчас все изменилось.

— Я тоже, — примирительно и поясняю: — У меня нет никаких отношений с д'е Море, он мне платит... — сделав небольшую паузу и густо покраснев, тихо добавляю: — за секс.

Возникает понимание.

— Какой он?

— Я его боюсь. И мне с ним больно... заниматься... этим, — я искренен, а вот лицо пылает.

— Пусть будет лучше один, чем много.

Едва заметно киваю.

— Наверное ты прав.

В это момент к остановке подходит аэробус, и мы забираемся внутрь.

***

Терена поражает воображение. Вместо камня — светлый гравий. Небольшие деревянные дома. Много зелени, в которой все утопает. Такого количества кустарников, деревьев, цветов еще не доводилось видеть. Словно попадаю в рай. Повезло же живущим здесь.

Пройдясь по этим сказочным улицам неторопливым шагом, мы находим магазин с вывеской: «Мелкие домашние питомцы». Решив, что это то, что нужно, заходим внутрь. Нас встречает среднего роста седовласый одис.

— Доброго дня, — приветствует он нас.

— Здравствуйте, — практически в унисон отвечаем мы.

— Что изволите? — осведомляется продавец.

— У моего друга день рождения, и я хотел бы подарить ему небольшого домашнего питомца, но есть проблема: мой друг очень занят на работе и не сможет уделять много времени животному. Может быть, есть какой-нибудь неприхотливый вид, не требующий особого ухода? — выдаю все сразу.

— Мда... Непростой случай, — задумывается продавец, потирая рукой подбородок, после чего на его лице появляется улыбка. — Думаю, мы сможем найти подходящую особь. Но стоить это будет весьма недешево.

Его взгляд оценивающе скользит по моей одежде. Надо было переодеться.

— У меня есть деньги, — заверяю продавца, который теперь не кажется мне добрым дедушкой.

Еще раз окинув меня тем же самым оценивающим взглядом, он с недоверием в голосе зовет:

— В таком случае, следуйте за мной, — и, развернувшись, направляется вглубь магазина.

Не отставая ни на шаг, следуем за ним мимо многочисленных клеток с различными экзотическими животными, которых я до этого момента видел лишь на картинках. В конечном итоге, останавливаемся около небольшой клетки с четвероногим зверьком, с шерстью дымчатого цвета и невероятно длинным хвостом. Не обращая внимания на происходящее, зверек, обернувшись пушистым хвостом, спокойно спит, слегка посапывая.

— Это катае, — объясняет продавец. — Он абсолютно непривередлив, сообразителен, ласков. Единственное, поскольку катае привязываются на всю жизнь только к одному хозяину, Вашему другу нужно будет самостоятельно приехать за животным. Они в каком-то роде телепаты, хотя подобная особенность свойственна многим видам. Берете?

Немного постояв около клетки со спящим катае, прихожу к выводу, что это то, что нужно.

— Да.

— В таком случае, следуйте за мной, я подготовлю документы, по которым Ваш друг сможет забрать животное.

Мы возвращаемся в первое помещение и останавливаемся около небольшой стойки, расположенной напротив входной двери.

Пока продавец заполняет необходимые бумаги, параллельно что-то отмечая на встроенном в столешницу мониторе, я размышляю. Может, мне тоже приобрести питомца? Продавец сказал, этот вид неприхотлив и сообразителен. Мое воображение мгновенно рисует картину, как катае встречает меня после тяжелой ночи. Представляю, как он ластится, радуясь моему возвращению, как, свернувшись клубочком, засыпает рядом, как поддерживает в трудную минуту одним только своим присутствием.

— Лоток, миску, наполнитель и еду Ваш друг сможет заказать самостоятельно, связавшись вот по этому номеру, — продавец показывает электронную книгу, на первой странице которой выделен номер коммуникатора. — Здесь Ваш друг сможет узнать подробную информацию об этом виде. С Вас две тысячи триста пятьдесят.

Лейкон издает неразборчивый возглас, я же, стараясь не показать в каком шоке от озвученной суммы, достаю деньги и отдаю их продавцу. Все, деньги закончились. Осталось пятьдесят кредитов. Спрашивается, как жить? В скором времени платить за квартиру. И о чем думал? Хотел порадовать Лоэ? А вдруг ему не понравится подарок? Что, в таком случае делать? Забрать катае к себе? Тем не менее, называю имя, фамилию и номер коммуникатора Лоэ продавцу. После, забрав документы и электронную книгу, мы с Лейконом покидаем магазин и направляемся к нуль-трансортировке. 

— Ну ты даешь! — видимо, придя, наконец, в себя, восклицает он. — Сколько же тебе платит Дэус, если ты можешь позволить себе купить такой дорогой подарок? Может, ты все-таки поговоришь с Лоэ, и он возьмет меня в «Вергилий»?

Не нравится его навязчивость, но отказать Лейкону не могу. В конце концов, не убьет же меня Лоэ за простой вопрос, а Лейкон едва ли просто так отстанет. Зря взял его с собой. Нужно было ехать одному.

— Хорошо, я поговорю, — и замолкаю, давая тем самым понять, что не желаю продолжать эту тему. Знал бы он, в какой финансовой яме я оказался, едва ли бы говорил такие слова, но жаловаться не в моих правилах.

***

В единственной нарядной одежде и со старым рюкзаком, который совершенно не вписывается в имидж обеспеченного молодого дженуи, захожу в «Вергилий». В холле, как всегда, приветствует Ганс.

— На день рождения Лоэ?

Киваю.

— А ты? Разве тебя Лоэ не пригласил? — удивляюсь, прекрасно зная о хороших отношениях между Лоэ и охранником.

— Сменщик сегодня не смог выйти, поэтому я за него.

— Жаль, — искренне сочувствую и собираюсь продолжить свою фразу, но Ганс опережает:

— Ты иди, шоу вот-вот начнется.

Кивнув и бросив на Ганса сочувственный взгляд, открываю дверь, ведущую в зал. Оказавшись внутри, замираю. Со сцены-подиума убраны цепи, служащие защитой от падения танцовщиков. Качелей тоже нет. Недалеко от гримерной замечаю невиданную прежде аппаратуру, вокруг которой суетится незнакомый юноша, необычно и стильно одетый. Громкая зажигательная музыка заполняет пространство, мгновенно поднимая настроение и вселяя кураж. Столы и бар ломятся от различных яств и алкогольных напитков. При всем этом, в клубе невероятно много народу. Создается впечатление, что сегодня вместе с гостями, персоналом и танцовщиками (несмотря на вечеринку, “Вергилий” работает в обычном режиме), собралась вся наша смена в полном составе.

Незнакомый молодой человек с длинными, необычного оттенка красными волосами, забранными в тугой хвост на затылке, стоит за баром и вовсю готовит коктейли. Официанты, которых также вижу в первый раз, быстро перемещаются по залу. И только Вин возле гримерки, со своей вечно недовольной физиономией, стоит, как скала, посреди бушующего хаоса.

Некоторое время пытаюсь найти знакомые лица и, наконец, замечаю машущих мне танцовщиков, официантов из моей смены и бармена. Тот разместился в самом центре большого дивана, расположенного напротив сцены-подиума. Сразу становится легче. Направляюсь к ним.

— Так, народ, двигаемся-двигаемся, — начинает руководить процессом Нейе, танцовщик, уже давно работающий в «Вергилии». Копна вьющихся рыжих волос, стильная одежда и неугомонность выделяют его среди остальных. Он самым первым из танцевальной братии начал со мной общаться, тем самым подавая пример остальным.

Быстро освобождают место, и я оказываюсь между Лоре и Нейе.

— Мы уже думали, ты не придешь, — обращается ко мне танцовщик и переводит свое внимание на окружающих: — Я предлагаю выпить за земляка Лоэ, нашего маленького друга, следящего за чистотой и порядком в заведении.

Земляка Лоэ? Откуда им это известно? Неужели в этом месте все про всех всё знают?

В это время Нейе продолжает:

— И пусть Создатель будет благосклонен к нему, даруя покровительство Дэуса д'е Море! 

Так, получается, им известно, что глава клана Декесус забирал меня. Откуда? Тут же вспоминается Айнин, присутствовавший в «Ампире» в ту злосчастную ночь. Вот я попал! Теперь разговоров и пересудов точно не избежать.

— Держи, малек, — Нейе протягивает наполовину наполненный янтарной жидкостью бокал.

Все еще в шоке от того, что все всё знают, машинально беру стакан и делаю несколько крупных глотков и тут же кашляю — дыхание перехватывает, зато по телу разливается приятное тепло.

— Закуси, — кто-то протягивает лимонную дольку. Безропотно беру и впиваюсь в нее зубами.

— Откуда тебе известно, что д'е Море забирал меня? — слегка захмелев и соответственно, осмелев обращаюсь к Нейе.

Тот хмыкает и, сделав большой глоток из стакана, отвечает:

— Благодаря Айнину, об этом известно всем.

— Вот ведь ублюдок, — тихо ругаюсь сквозь зубы и делаю еще пару глотков, чувствуя все то же приятное тепло.

— Это общеизвестный факт, — вероятно, расслышав мою реплику, соглашается со мной танцовщик.

— Точно, — подхватывает Сиваэ, русоволосый миловидный танцовщик с вечно взъерошенной челкой, — будь осторожней, мне кажется, он точит на тебя зуб.

Что не удивительно. Опустошаю стакан, надеясь прогнать неприятные мурашки, которые поползли по спине от этой новости. В этот момент к нашему столу подходит Лоэ. С правого края тут же раздается возглас:

— Именинник пожаловал!

Все остальные тут же подхватывают:

— Именинника в центр!

Кто-то поднимается, освобождая место, кто-то, наполнив стакан, протягивает его Лоэ.

— За Лоэ! — выкрикивает довольно пьяный Ланду, которого раньше никогда не видел в подобном состоянии. Обычно он чрезвычайно скромный, аккуратный и малообщительный, но когда выходит на сцену, взоры гостей сразу же притягиваются к нему. Его номера пронизаны чувственностью, плавностью движений и невероятной грацией.

— За Лоэ! — подхватывают все.

— Стоп, — Лоэ поднимает руку, привлекая к тишине. Все, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, замирают. Вот это дрессировка! Я так же, как и все, всё внимание сосредотачиваю на нем.

— А почему у Аэля стакан пустой? — он.

Начинается. Я и так уже не совсем трезвый. Это что, сговор? Меня решили совершенно бесстыдным образом напоить?

— Действительно, непорядок, — поддерживает Лоэ Нейе и тут же наполняет мой бокал практически до краев.

— Куда столько, — протестую. Бесполезно.

— Сегодня мы отдыхаем, — замечает Лоэ.

— Пей до дна! — начинает Лоре, войдя в кураж.

— Пей до дна, — продхватывает Нейе.

— Пей до дна, — продолжает Ланду.

Эх, была не была. Выдохнув, крупными глотками опустошаю стакан под вопли уже весьма поддатых соработников. Поставив его на стол, откидываюсь на спинку дивана. Становится небывало хорошо: проблем как будто и не существовало.

Некоторое время смотрю шоу, начало которого пропустил, потягивая виски из наполненного кем-то стакана.

— Ты в последнее время какой-то сам не свой, — замечает Нейе. — У тебя что-то произошло?

— Угу, — и, сделав крупный глоток, слегка заплетающимся языком поясняю: — У меня забрали все деньги.

И, как на духу, вываливаю всю историю, приключившуюся в ту злополучную ночь, не пропуская ни малейшей детали. Картина вновь чересчур ярко встает перед глазами. Чтобы заглушить неприятные воспоминания, подливаю себе алкоголь и делаю несколько крупных глотков. Помогает.

Нейе оказывается очень внимательным слушателем. Периодически кивая, он задает уточняющие вопросы о кошмарной ситуации, произошедшей со мной.

— Поэт...ому-у я решил: не буду больш...е выезж-ж-ать, — свой длинный монолог заканчиваю уже с трудом.

— Зачем выезжать? — тряхнув головой, удивляется слушатель. — Можно же и здесь.

— Как здесь? — не понимаю, но тут же вспоминаю презервативы, которые постоянно выбрасываю, убираясь в приватных комнатах.

— Точ-ч-ч-но! — хлопая себя по лбу, восклицаю. — Как я сам не дог...дался? Дума...ш-шь, д' Море с...гласится?

— А ты не спр-р-рашивай, — наставляет Нейе.

— Эт как? — хмурюсь.

— Ну-у-у-у, — протягивает он, — б..решь все в свои руки, и все. 

Эта идея кажется весьма заманчивой и легко осуществимой.

— Надо будет попр...б...вать, — вдохновляюсь и делаю еще один крупный глоток, но замечаю, что стакан пуст.

— А н...а бу-у-дущщ...ее имей ввиду, ну-ужно пр-р-рсить гостя о рег...ис...трации.

— О-о! Я и н...е з-з-знал.

Эта информация окончательно поднимает настроение. С депрессией покончено. В этот момент из-за стола встает уже хорошо подвыпивший Лоэ и провозглашает:

— Ччего-то скуч-чно с-с-с-с...дим. Пр...едл-л-лагаю сыг-г-грать в бутыл-л-лчку на «с-с-сл-л-лабо». 

Эту идею все дружно подхватывают. Пока соседи по столу освобождают место, водружая пустую бутылку, Лоэ, покачиваясь, продолжает вещать, излагая правила:

— Итак, на кого укажет горлышко, тот выполняет з-з-з...аданье, а что бы не б...ыло об...идно, получает какую-нибудь вещь. Так что, достаем все, что не ж-ж-жалко.

Так же, как и все, заглянув в свой рюкзак, ищу какой-нибудь предмет и натыкаюсь на подарочный документ и электронную книгу. Допился. Чуть не забыл вручить подарок. С трудом поднявшись с дивана, при этом чуть не упав, поднимаю руку вверх, требуя внимания к себе. Дождавшись, когда шум поутихнет, обращаюсь к Лоэ:

— Дор...огой Лоэ, с днем-м-м рож-ж-жденья! — и, достав из рюкзака документы на катае и электронную книгу, все это вручаю Лоэ.

Тот некоторое время изучает подарок. Когда же до него доходит, что именно ему презентовали, сгребает в дружеские объятия, восклицая:

— Мне подар-рили п...итомца! — и, расцеловав в обе щеки, прочувствованно произносит: - С-с-сп...асибо, друг, — и мгновенно переключается: — А т...еперь играем!

Запоздало кладу недавно приобретенную шариково-электронную ручку в образовавшуюся кучу и с облегчением опускаюсь обратно на диван, радуясь, что подарок понравился другу.

После длительной дискуссии, посвященной вопросу, кому достанется честь крутить бутылку, лежащую на столе, все концентрируют свое внимание на той самой пустой емкости, из-за которой разгорелись нешуточные споры. В этих дебатах не участвовал, предпочитая быть наблюдателем. В итоге, было решено провести “голосование”, основанное на детской считалке (“Эники бэники ели вареники”). Честь начать игру выпала Нейе. Привстав, тот одним движением руки заставляет пустую бутылку крутиться. Не расставаясь со стаканом, который все быстрее становится пустым, слежу за бутылкой, с интересом ожидая, на кого укажет горлышко. И вот обороты замедляются. Горлышко бутылки указывает...на меня. Что за несправедливость?! Почему я?!

— Эт... непра...ильна... б...тылка! — пьяно мотаю головой, ожидая вердикта. Интересно, какое желание соработники уготовили? Если бы был трезвый, то, наверняка, проклинал бы мир и свою невезучесть. Да я бы вообще не стал играть. Но сейчас мною движет азарт.

— Все нормально, — возражает Нейе и тут же задумывается: — Чтобы т...ебе такого заг...адать?

Со всех сторон начинают сыпаться предложения, от которых густо краснею. Слава Создателю, Нейе отклоняет все, продолжая усиленно размышлять, скользит глазами по залу. В конечном итоге его внимание останавливается на сцене, брови приподнимаются, а на губах появляется озорная улыбка.

— Аэль, - обращается он ко мне, - с-с-слабо станцева-ать на сцене?

— М...мне? Ничуть!

Заручившись моим согласием, Нейе поднимается с места и громко провозглашает:

— Аэл-л-ль будет танц...евать!

Эту идею встречают дружным свистом, ором и аплодисментами.

Смотрю на сцену, четко понимая, что крайне необходимо выпить еще. Снова наполнив стакан, делаю несколько крупных глотков, чувствуя, как вновь просыпается кураж. Станцевать на сцене перед всеми? А почему бы и нет? В конце-концов, всегда в глубине души мечтал об этом. Вот он, звездный час! Может, не зря тренировался дома перед зеркалом? Может и талант есть. Желание доказать, что я способен быть кем-то большим, нежели простым уборщиком, просыпается с невероятной силой.

Поднимаюсь, чтобы выбраться из-за стола и направиться к сцене, стараясь сохранить равновесие. Виски штука неслабая — пол качается из стороны в сторону, не желая остановиться хотя бы на мгновение. Почему вдруг такие проблемы с координацией и речью? Мыслю же достаточно четко. Нужно переходить на коньяк.

— Под..жди, Аэль, — останавливает меня Ланду. — Нуж-ж-жно с-с-сдел..ть все по правил...м, — еле шевелит языком он. — Предл...гаю переодеть Аэля!

Эта идея приводит в полный восторг всех, кроме меня, но я не сопротивляюсь, продолжая концентрировать внимание на разных предметах, которые, как и пол, не желают замереть на месте.

— В таком случае, я на пер...говоры! — подхватывает Лоэ и резво выбирается из-за стола, направляясь к стоящему около входа в гримерную ведущему. С координацией у него полный порядок. Чем я хуже? Не понимаю. Мой взгляд снова останавливается на сцене: мне же на нее выходить! Страх и неуверенность вновь пытаются овладеть моим существом. Так не пойдет. Где тут был коньяк? Найдя бутылку с янтарной жидкостью, беру пустой стакан, откупориваю ее и, с трудом “прицелившись” горлышком к стакану, заполняю емкость. Едва собираюсь сделать изрядный глоток, как танцовщики берут меня за руки, и вся наша компания направляется в гримерную. По дороге, несмотря на продолжающуюся качку и расплывающиеся вокруг предметы и лица, умудряюсь сделать пару глотков сладковатой жидкости. Страх и волнение отступают, давая дорогу предвкушению. Как раз то, что нужно! Коньяк — поистине волшебный напиток!

Наша компания дружно вваливается в гримерную. Меня усаживают на банкетку и оставляют на некоторое время в покое. Какой же я пьяный! Как буду в таком состоянии танцевать? Комната плывет перед глазами, но рука сама собой тянется к стакану, а все нутро требует добавки. Чуть не расплескав жидкость, уже хочу сделать крупный глоток, как кто-то отбирает у меня стакан. Издав возмущенный возглас, поднимаю глаза и вижу незнакомого танцовщика. Он весьма крупного телосложения, с темными курчавыми волосами и невероятно красивыми, светло-зелеными, слегка раскосыми глазами.

— Да вы с ума сошли, выпускать его в таком состоянии на сцену! Он же с нее упадет! — возмущается он, и, подойдя ко входу в коридор, ведущий в подсобные помещения, кричит: — Сэйв, свари, пожалуйста, крепкого кофе с каплей отрезвляющего.

— Мда... — протягивает другой, белокурый, ангельского вида, но с цепким жестким взглядом, тонкий, как тростинка: — Вы хоть думаете, что творите!

— У нас седня пр-р-раз...ник! — провозглашает Сиваэ.

— Праздник праздником, но головой тоже надо думать! — продолжает возмущаться темноволосый.

Я же не спускаю жадного взгляда со стакана, убранного подальше от моих рук, и уже собираюсь подняться, чтобы взять лекарство от депрессий и плохого настроения, как в руку суют чашку с горячим, ароматно пахнущим кофе.

— Пей, — строгим тоном велит “ангел”.

Не смея сопротивляться, мелкими глотками, чтобы не обжечься, потягиваю напиток, наблюдая за нашей веселой компании, в которой кипит спор, какой бы костюм на меня надеть.

— Как тебя зовут? — более мягким тоном интересуется темноволосый.

— Аэль, — отвечаю, удивляясь, что речь становится связной, а комната перед глазами — все более четкой. Пол перестает качаться, а адреналин в крови начинает буквально кипеть.

— Я — Эроу, — представляется он и протягивает руку для рукопожатия. Совершив это действие, обращаю свой взор на светловолосого со стальным взглядом танцовщика.

— Солэй, — представляется он с легкой ухмылкой на губах.

В этот момент слышу:

— Раздевайся.

Раздеваться? Густо краснею. Это еще зачем? Тем не менее, подчиняюсь. Быстро избавившись от одежды и обуви, нижнее белье все же оставляю.

— А ты красив, — замечает Эроу. — Из другой смены?

Киваю и беру яркие шаровары с невероятно низкой талией и широким золотистого цвета поясом. Уже собираюсь надеть то, что вызвало бы в любой другой момент невероятный стыд, как возмущенное восклицание Нейе останавливает меня:

— Ты п...чему не раз-з-зделся?

С удивлением смотрю на него.

— Как не разделся? Разделся, — возражаю.

— А эт...о? — указывает на нижнее белье.

— Мне это тоже снимать? 

— К...оне...шно, — тут же следует ответ.

Перевожу взгляд на Солэйя в надежде на защиту, но у того ухмылка становится только шире. Так, срочно нужно выпить, для храбрости. Разворачиваюсь и тянусь к стакану, но голос Эроу останавливает.

— После хоть упейся, а сейчас... — и он, глядя на меня предупреждающим взглядом, от которого идет мороз по коже, отрицательно качает головой.

— Хуже Дэуса, — тихо бормочу себе под нос и стягиваю с себя нижнее белье, после чего мгновенно облачаюсь в шаровары, стараясь не смотреть на веселящихся танцовщиков. В этот момент музыка неожиданным образом затихает, и я слышу, как ведущий громко объявляет по микрофону:

— А сейчас, впервые за всю историю клуба, на эту сцену выйдет, нет, не танцовщик, а самый обычный служащий. На его работу мало кто обращает внимание, но именно он следит за чистотой и порядком. Итак, встречайте, Аэль!

О нет-нет-нет. Я еще не готов! Но звуки тягучей, возбуждающей, эротичной мелодии уже наполняют зал.

— Я что, должен прямо так идти?! А верх? — паникую.

— У этого костюма нет верха, — спокойно поясняет Эроу, протягивая вожделенный стакан. — Один глоток.

Конечно, делаю три, чувствуя, как спасительный хмель распространяется по организму, выпуская глубоко спрятанные инстинкты, и выхожу в зал. И тут же мгновенно оказываюсь в центре внимания, благодаря яркому, слепящему свету прожектора, направленного на меня. Теряюсь, но звуки музыки помогают справиться со внезапно возникшим смущением, заставляют подчиниться их воле, пробуждая глубоко спрятанное чувственное начало.

Медленно плывя по сцене, полуприкрыв глаза, отдаюсь плавной, пронизывающей, слегка грустной мелодии, забывая об окружающем мире, гостях, танцовщиках, официантах, барменах, Вине и даже о Лоэ. Сейчас не существует ничего, кроме этой музыки, что наполняет меня. Сердце стучит в унисон ритму, а тело, впитывая звуки, преображает их в движения. Внезапно музыка делает неожиданный скачок, и я, словно кукла, повинуясь ее воле, резко поворачиваюсь и приникаю к шесту, представляя: это Дэус. Не тот жесткий, до дрожи в коленях пугающий всех и вся д'е Море, а нежный и одновременно настойчивый, сильный и такой желанный одис. Вспоминаю его бархатный голос, призывающий не бояться, обещающий, что боли больше не будет, только наслаждение...

Следуя за музыкой и своими воспоминаниями, открываю миру все свои эмоции, ярким, обжигающим пламенем горящие во мне. Подчиняясь им, позволяю телу самому решать, когда сделать то или иное движение. То мягко и плавно обвиваю пилон, словно проводя рукой по многочисленным шрамам д’е Море, то резко разворачиваюсь спиной к шесту и, держась рукой, медленно и чувственно наклоняюсь. Поднявшись и сделав резкий поворот, следуя за мелодией, устремившейся далеко ввысь, взбираюсь на шест. Крепко обхватив пилон ногами, с невероятной нежностью, рвущейся из глубин души, обвиваю его и, повинуясь чарующим звукам, резко откидываюсь назад. Держась одними лишь ногами, медленно скольжу вниз, к сцене и, оказавшись на полу, прогибаюсь в спине и делаю увиденный ранее элемент. 

Музыка же продолжает литься, наращивая темп и уносясь в непознанную даль, зовя за собой. Подчиняясь, устремляюсь за ней. Движения становятся более резкими, я словно вихрь, ураган, готовый смести все на своем пути. Я становлюсь огнем, одушевленной страстью и замираю. Прежде чем, сделать следующий элемент, обвожу взглядом неожиданно притихшую публику. Неужели настолько хорошо получается? С другой стороны, какая разница? Сейчас я танцую для себя.

Обхватив рукой пилон, набираю скорость, чтобы сделать очередной элемент, вновь уносясь вперед, в неизвестность, и замираю, держась лишь одной рукой за шест. Взгляд задерживается на входных дверях, это лишь мгновение, но его достаточно.

Высокий застывший силуэт мужчины в черном...

Сердце пропускает один удар, затем другой... Время замирает, а потом начинает бежать быстро-быстро. Пульс учащается, холод сковывает тело. Около дверей стоит никто иной, как глава клана Декесус.

Рука соскальзывает с пилона, теряю опору и падаю...

Вероятно, на мгновение теряю сознание, потому что в момент, когда открываю глаза, вижу собравшихся около меня обеспокоенных танцовщиков.

— Со мной все в порядке, — четко произношу я.

Здесь Дэус! Какой ужас! Он стоял и наблюдал за танцем! Позорище! Хочется провалиться сквозь землю. Стыд вгрызается в душу, превращая пламя чувств, охвативших меня во время танца, в холодную золу. Чувствую себя гадким и неуклюжим. 

Кто-то протягивает салфетку. Поднимаю взгляд: Ланду.

— У тебя идет кровь из носа, — поясняет он.

Это сейчас меня совершенно не беспокоит. Мозг занят другим: как давно ОН здесь? Успел увидеть все мои выкрутасы? Вот ведь я попал! Наверняка, ОН будет жутко недоволен моим внешним видом! Конечно, скромняга Аэль, пьяный, едва одетый, пытается изобразить из себя танцовщика. Вот смех-то! Сам виноват! Сколько я выпил? Еще эта проклятая игра в бутылочку... Зачем, спрашивается, согласился в ней участвовать? Вот теперь буду пожинать плоды своих действий.

В этот момент Дэус, все это время стоявший около входа в зал, приближается к нашей компании. Замираю, готовясь к самому худшему, но при этом не могу отвести взгляд. Вот его фигуру освещают лучи софитов...

Смотрю и не могу поверить своим глазам: мимо меня проходит человек в темно-коричневом кожаном пальто. Его каштановые волосы собраны в тугой хвост на затылке, а на загорелом лице нет не единого шрама.

Из груди с шумом вырывается вздох облегчения, а напряжение мгновенно отпускает. Это же надо, приглючило-то как! Вероятно, начинаю сходить с ума, раз мерещится такое. Напряжение окончательно оставляет, а взгляд задерживается на столе, где мирно стоят стаканы, алкоголь и яства. Срочно нужно выпить, чтобы доунять стресс.

С этой мыслью уже было позволяю танцовщикам, искренне переживающим за мое состояние, увести себя в гримерку, как вдруг останавливаюсь перед нашим столом, и, прижимая салфетку к носу, заявляю:

— А подарок?

Моя реплика вызывает смех.

— Ть...перь я точ-чно увер...н, что он в норме! — язык Нейе заплетается, а сам танцовщик обращается ко мне, указывая на груду предметов, занимающую не меньше трети стола.

Подхожу к столу и некоторое время разглядываю призы, концентрируя внимание то на одной, то на другой вещице. Наконец, взгляд останавливается на небольшом планшете старой модели. Именно его и беру, обращаясь к соработникам:

— Это.

— Ты увер...н? — уточняет Нейе и тут же поясняет: - Я его сёдня на уль...це под...брал, по-моему, он нер-р-рабочий.

Пожимаю плечами и забираю выбранный презент. Ну и что, что нерабочий. Возможно, получится его починить! Нейе качает головой и берет меня под руку. Получив заслуженный приз, позволяю увести себя в гримерку. 

Как ни странно, боли практически не чувствую, вероятно, алкоголь является отличной анестезией, поскольку, как никто другой, невероятно чувствителен к боли. 

В гримерке усаживают на банкетку. Эроу, вооружившись небольшим пузырьком и пипеткой, подходит ко мне.

— Ну ты, друг, даешь! Как же тебя так угораздило? — приподнимает пальцами лицо за подбородок.

Пожимаю плечами. Не могу же признаться, что привиделся Дэус д'е Море? Поднимут на смех. Вот ведь позор — грохнуться с со сцены. Мда, “проявил” себя. Теперь точно будут всем клубом вспоминать и смеяться. Сколько раз наблюдал пьяных танцовщиков на сцене, никто и никогда не падал. А я... “Доказал”, что не хуже других. Испускаю горестный вздох и на мгновение зажмуриваюсь, продолжая заниматься самобичеванием.

— ...Зато КАК он танцевал! — замечает Солэй, отвлекая от безрадостных мыслей.

— Ага, — соглашается Ланду и, сделав большой глоток из стакана, провозглашает: — Аэль — наша новая звез-з-з-да!

Реплика танцовщика встречена дружным свистом и аплодисментами. Они серьезно? Или это такая шутка? Скорее всего, шутка, потому что неуклюжий я никогда не сможет сравниться с грацией и изяществом прекрасных дженуи, что здесь танцуют. С другой стороны, природа всех одаривает по-разному, меня вот не наделила ростом, а вот неуклюжести и способности попадать в неприятности... Что тут сделаешь? Ничего. Грустно вздохнув, подпираю голову руками.

— Эй, ты чего! — восклицает Эроу и обращается к окончательно развеселившимся присутствующим: — Ребят, а пареньку взгрустнулось!

Хмурюсь. Почему меня не могут оставить в покое? Сейчас нет никакого желания веселиться. Поднимаюсь и собираюсь уйти, чтобы не мешать веселой компании танцовщиков, чьих эмоций совсем не разделяю.

— Не п...ррядок. Я з-з-наю, ему нуж-ж-ж-н выпить. Да у него ст...кан п...с...сстой, - всплескивает руками Сиваэ, изображая ужас.

Нейе, достав откуда-то бутылку, быстро наполняет мой стакан.

— За Аэл-л-ля! — восклицает он.

Вяло поднимаю наполненный стакан, понимая, что никто меня отсюда просто так не выпустит. Хочу того или нет, но придется поддержать товарищей. И вот снова чувствую, как алкоголь согревает, прогоняя уныние прочь. Может, не все так плохо, как кажется? В конце концов, что такого криминального случилось? Подумаешь, упал. С кем не бывает. Зато сколько эмоций! Если бы не померещился д'е Море, то вообще подобного казуса и не случилось. Для того, чтобы получить подтверждение своим рассуждениям, спрашиваю:

— Вам и правда понравилось?

На лицах присутствующих появляются широкие улыбки.

— Не, вы ток п...с-с-мотрите, он сомневатся! — изумляется Нейе, обращаясь к танцовщикам, а затем вновь концентрирует свое внимание на мне: — Да ты прои...звел фурор! Немн-н-ного подучиться, и ты мож...шь стать звездой «В...ргилия»!

Значит, действительно не все так плохо, как думал. Слова Нейе окончательно успокаивают меня.

— Так, народ, а теперь расступитесь и дайте заняться травмой нашего пострадавшего, — произносит Эроу.

— У м..ня ничего не болит! — возмущаюсь и делаю глоток из стакана. Но танцовщик, совершенно не слушая, открывает пузырек и, набрав в пипетку лекарство, поясняет:

— Это кровоостанавливающее.

Не сопротивляясь, поднимаю голову, позволяя закапать себе в нос неприятно пахнущую субстанцию, после чего вновь прижимаю салфетку к носу. Лекарство действует невероятно быстро. Уже через несколько минут кровотечение полностью прекращается. И почему подобные препараты не завозят в Эджентис? Четко помню, как каждый раз ухаживал за братом, когда тот возвращался с очередных разборок между бандами. Чаще всего под рукой была лишь кипяченая вода, очень слабый анестетик и бинты. Как все-таки несправедлив мир!

Вновь становится грустно, и уже было открываю рот, чтобы поделиться своими мыслями по этому поводу, как в гримерной появляется Вин. Окинув строгим взглядом нашу веселую компанию, перекочевавшую из зала в гримерную вместе со спиртным, он все свое внимание концентрирует на мне.

— Аэль, тебя ждут в “Ампире”.

Зачем мне туда идти? Хотят заставить работать сверхурочно? Ничего не получится.

— Не-е, я выходной, — мотаю головой и делаю очередной глоток из стакана, набираясь храбрости для спора с Вином.

— Действительно, Вин, Аэль прав, он не на работе, — поддерживает Эроу и, слегка сузив глаза, продолжает: — А чем занят Менли, это же его обязанность? 

— Небось опять играет в свою игру где-нибудь в уголке и отлынивает от работы, — подхватывает Солэй. Я же утвердительно киваю на каждую реплику, брошенную в мою защиту новыми друзьями. Вин, нахмурив брови и вперив в меня взгляд, четко произносит: 

— Приехал господин д'е Море. Желает тебя видеть. Поэтому, будь добр, поторопись, — с этими словами он спешно покидает гримерную.

Услышав ЕГО имя, замираю. НЕТ! Только не это! Что за кара Создателя? В чем я провинился? Мгновенно протрезвев, обхватываю голову руками, не замечая, как громко вся гримерка обсуждает эту новость. Вот я попал! Теперь он снова повезет в гостиницу! Опять отнимут все деньги, если ситуация не примет еще более дурной оборот, а с моей “везучестью” именно так и будет. Перед взором вновь предстает сырая холодная камера, в которой мне придется провести остаток своих дней. Становится невероятно страшно. Нет, я не желаю себе подобной участи. Что угодно, только не это. Лучше вернуться обратно в Эджентис. Поднимаю голову и охрипшим от волнения голосом произношу:

— Я не пойду в «Ампир».

— Да ты с ума сошел! Это же д'е Море! — в унисон восклицают танцовщики.

Отрицательно качаю головой и повторяю:

— Не пойду в «Ампир», — и продолжаю: — Он опять повезет меня в гостиницу, у меня опять отнимут все деньги… Внезапно перехватывает дыхание, и сильная волна дрожи прокатывается по телу. Прикрыв глаза, пытаюсь взять себя в руки, но безрезультатно. Кто-то сует стакан. Открыв глаза, вижу присевшего рядом Нейе.

— Выпей.

Дрожащими руками беру стакан и практически полностью его опустошаю. Приятное тепло вновь разливается по телу, отодвигая приступ паники. Но свое решение не меняю:

— Я не пойду к д'е Море и не поеду с ним ни в какую треклятую гостиницу.

— Послушай, зач...мм ехать в гостинцу, если можно и з-з-десь?

— Да, — подхватывает Ланду и продолжает: — Одисы они т...кие, п...лучат свое, и больше им уже ничё не надо.

— С...блазни д'е Море з-з-десь, и увидишь, он не п...везет тебя никуда, — подтверждает Сиваэ.

Идея нравится, но неуверенность вкупе с нерешительностью не покидает. Отпиваю вновь из наполненного кем-то бокала, ожидая, когда, наконец, храбрость постучится в мою дверь.

— Но я же ничего не умею, — дрожащим от напряжения голосом продолжаю сопротивляться.

— Ничё, мы щ-щас тя всему науч...м, — поднимаясь, произносит Нейе и обращается к танцовщикам: — Ребят, пр...ведем наш...го малька в п...р-р-р-ядок, штоб у де Море при одн...м-м токо взгляде на него всё вс-с-тало. 

Эта идея вдохновляет всех присутствующих. Может, действительно все получится, и Дэус не повезет в гостиницу? То ли алкоголь возымел свое действие, то ли вспыхнувший ажиотаж виноват, но азарт просыпается.

Пока танцовщики под руководством Нейе обсуждают во что меня одеть, а Эроу с Солейем достают косметику, размышляю: куда бы положить поощрительный приз? Мой взгляд натыкается на рюкзак, непонятно как оказавшийся в гримерке. Странно, что он здесь делает? Четко помню, что оставлял его на диване в зале. Видимо, кто-то позаботился, переместив его сюда. Спасибо неизвестному, побеспокоившемуся о моих вещах. Убираю планшет в рюкзак и закрываю его. В этот момент с двух сторон подходят Эроу с Солэйем и, усадив обратно на банкетку, начинают мое преображение.

Пока темноволосый наносит грим, светловолосый что-то совершенно невообразимое творит с волосами, при этом кто-то из танцевальной братии предусмотрительно втискивает в руку вновь наполненный до краев стакан. Все, что успеваю делать, это изредка отпивать волшебный эликсир и выполнять распоряжения танцовщиков.

Как только они заканчивают свои махинации, вновь велят раздеться, что делаю уже без всякого стеснения. Мгновенно облачают в джинсовые брюки клеш и прозрачную облегающую черную майку. Более всего впечатляют брюки, держащиеся благодаря многочисленным клепкам, расположенным по длине штанины.

Когда, наконец, этот процесс завершается, подводят к зеркалу, позволяя взглянуть на себя. 

ЭТО Я?! Несколько раз моргнув, вновь таращусь на свое отражение. Нет, это не могу быть я. Это какой-то мираж, обман зрения. На меня смотрит ангельского вида мальчик со струящимися, пепельного цвета волосами. В голубизне больших глаз, обрамленных длинными черными ресницами, можно утонуть. Губы кажутся более пухлыми, шея — более стройной. Костюм — вообще поэма. Никогда бы не подумал, что у меня ТАКАЯ фигура. Кажусь себе невероятно хрупким, эдакой тростинкой, которую хочется лелеять и оберегать. Проглядывающие сквозь майку розовые сосочки смотрятся на удивление эротично и возбуждающе. А какая, оказывается, у меня сногсшибательная задница!

— Это я?! — до сих пор не веря собственным глазам, обращаюсь к танцовщикам.

— Ты, ты, — с ухмылкой подтверждает Эроу и продолжает: — А теперь слушай внимательно...

***

Вооружившись небольшим тюбиком любриканта, благородно подаренным Солейем, с рюкзаком за плечом, в котором самым немыслимым образом поместились вся моя одежда, в мягких серо-голубых чешках, дополняющих сотворенный новыми друзьями стиль, смелой походкой выхожу в зал, в твердой решимости во что бы то ни стало соблазнить Дэуса и не позволить ему отвезти меня в гостиницу. Прохожу между сценой-подиумом и длинными столами, скользя взглядом по таким же, как и я, совершенно нетрезвым гостям; танцовщикам, составляющим им компанию; снующим туда-сюда официантам, исполняющими свои обязанности. Мой взгляд останавливается на том самом столе. На нем так и лежит куча вещей. Рядом яства, бутылки спиртного и полупустые стаканы. Лоре с Ноем, расположившись на диване, ведут какой-то очень увлекательный диалог. Ноги сами несут меня к столу, а руки тянутся к бутылке с коньяком. Для храбрости — не повредит. Беру бутылку и уже хочу ее открыть, как внезапно посещает весьма, как кажется, правильная идея: “Почему бы это бутылку не взять с собой?” Подняв ее, обращаюсь к полностью поглощенной друг другом паре:

— Вы не против, если я ее заберу?

Похоже, с речью и координацией все в порядке, - видимо, благодаря чашке наикрепчайшего кофе, которую Эроу практически насильно влил в меня перед тем, как отправить на поле боя. Вроде он что-то туда добавил, потому как, на мой взгляд, я невероятно пьян, но внешне это никоим образом не проявляется. Интересно, что это за чудодейственное средство?

Лоре, повернув голову в мою сторону, утвердительно кивает и вновь все свое внимание адресует Ною.

Еще раз посмотрев на бутылку, все же открываю ее и делаю прямо из горла несколько крупных глотков, чувствуя, как огненная жидкость наполняет тело энергией, отодвигая стеснение далеко на задний план. После чего, смелым, бодрым шагом следую по направлению к «Ампиру». С трудом найдя кнопку, открывающую замаскированную дверь, буквально вваливаюсь внутрь и, держась за поручни, поднимаюсь по винтовой лестнице. Около входа в апартаменты, как всегда, стоят охранники. Подойдя к ним, поднимаю указательный палец со словами:

— Подождите, — и, сделав глоток из бутылки, развожу руки в разные стороны, позволяя телохранителям произвести досмотр, параллельно мысленно составляя план действий. К моменту, когда охрана заканчивает этот процесс, схема полноценно выстраивается в голове и, снова приложившись для храбрости, захожу внутрь.

Дэус, как всегда, восседает на диване с планшетом в руках и заносит в него какую-то информацию. Рядом с ним на столе лежит коммуникатор. Как только оказываюсь в “Ампире”, он тут же прекращает свои дела, выключает планшет и кладет его на край стола. Некоторое время мы смотрим друг на друга. А ведь он не такой и страшный, как казалось раньше. Он, в некотором роде, даже красив. Высокий, мужественный, с обволакивающими, глубокими, черными, как ночь, глазами... Когда он смотрит, кажется, глаза его видят саму суть человека, раскрывая все его тайны, даже те, что хранятся в подсознании. Его голос завораживает и пленит, подчиняя, доминируя, диктуя свою волю. О таком одисе мечтает каждый дженуи, потому что он, словно крепость, способен выстоять перед самым безжалостным и опасным врагом.

Не произнеся ни слова, Дэус лезет в карман и, достав пачку денег, кладет ее на стол.

Нет уж, дорогой, так не пойдет. Сегодня будем играть по моим правилам. Сняв рюкзак с плеча и оставив его около стены, подхожу к столу и делаю еще глоток. После чего ставлю бутылку и любрикант на стол. Следуя одному из многочисленных советов танцовщиков, подхожу к окну и слегка его приоткрываю, оставляя небольшую щель. Помещение тут же наполняется мягкой, тягучей, плавной мелодией, пронизанной страстью. Складывается впечатление, что они и об этом побеспокоились. Встав спиной к окну, продолжаю с Ресеи игру взглядов. Скольжу по мощной груди, широким плечам, сильным рукам, вспоминая, с какой невероятной нежностью они могут дотрагиваться до меня. Эти мысли вызывают легкий трепет. Губы внезапно становятся сухими, а ладони, наоборот, влажными. Внизу живота образуется знакомый жар, распространяясь по телу. “Доверься инстинктам”, — внушали танцовщики. На мгновение прикрываю глаза, заставляя себя абстрагироваться от окружающего мира. Сейчас не существует никого, кроме Дэуса и музыки, льющейся из маленькой щели. Позволяю ей наполнить себя, закружить и повести вперед.

Приоткрываю глаза и вновь смотрю на Ресеи, не спускающего с меня проницательного взгляда. Он похож на огромный монолит, стоящий у истоков мироздания. Кажется этот человек повидал в своей жизни все. Чем его еще можно удивить? Маленький мальчик, мало что знающий о подобных вещах, совершенно неопытный в любовных играх, пытается соблазнить искушенного человека — вот это про меня. Весь боевой запал мгновенно пропадает, но тут же беру себя в руки.

Прищуриваюсь. Как же тебя расшевелить, Дэус д'е Море? Советы, это, конечно, хорошо, но вот когда дело доходит до практики… Глоток алкоголя — вот, что пробудит музу. Нужно еще чуть-чуть выпить, тогда точно посетит какая-нибудь идея, пусть она и будет совершенно безумной, но зато сможет вызвать хотя бы каплю эмоций в этом каменном человеке? Настроив себя так, подхожу к столу и вновь отпиваю из бутылки, не спуская глаз с главы клана.

Он скрещивает руки на груди, а на скулах начинают играть желваки. Видимо, подобное поведение ему не по душе, но, по-крайней мере, это хоть какая-то реакция. Значит действую в правильном направлении? Скольжу по нему взглядом. Что же ты смотришь на меня и не предпринимаешь никаких действий? Стоп. Я должен пробудить в нем страсть, а не гнев. Вероятно, нужно действовать иначе.

Ставлю бутылку на стол и медленно стягиваю майку, одновременно поворачиваясь к д'е Море спиной — танцовщики дружно уверяли, что у меня очень красивая спина. Пусть полюбуется. Оставив майку валяться около стола, подхожу к креслу, медленно расстегивая клепку за клепкой на джинсах, до тех пор, пока не остаюсь полностью обнаженным. И опять никакой реакции. Он точно железный. Ладно, продолжим игру.

Устроившись в кресле и раздвинув ноги, начинаю ласкать себя. Все-таки, алкоголь — очень хорошая вещь. В трезвом состоянии на такое бы никогда не решился. Руки скользят вниз и, все более смелея, плотно обхватываю пульсирующую плоть. Никогда не вытворял с собой такого. Когда из складок показывается головка, нежно поглаживаю ее подушечкой большого пальца, дерзко, с вызовом глядя в глаза д’е Море. Он же с каждой минутой становится все мрачнее и напряженнее. И как понимать его реакцию? Может, ему не нравится? Ладно, попробуем таким образом.

Несколько раз медленно и чувственно погружаю в рот палец, а затем обвожу сосок. Опустив глаза, наблюдаю, как он мягко золотится под огоньками свечей, и, уже расслабившись в кресле и выкинув из головы д’е Море, медленно, словно задумчиво ласкаю головку члена. Мне кажется, я качаюсь на волне мягкой, чувственной неги. 

Так, стоп, еще рано терять голову, вот когда он окажется во мне... От этой мысли из горла вырывается тихий стон, а член встает с полным и откровенным бесстыдством.

С трудом оторвавшись от себя, беру тюбик с любрикантом, обильно смазываю палец и ложусь в кресло, еще шире раздвигая ноги и устраивая их на подлокотниках. Таким образом, предоставляю д'е Море полный обзор тесного входа. Что ты на это скажешь, человек-скала? И опять никакой реакции. Неужели все уловки заводят только одного в этой комнате — меня? Мягкие томные движения, которыми нежил свои соски, как-то странно на мне отражаются. Уже самое настоящее желание гудит в венах. Дыхание сбивается, я даже как будто вижу, как на углях начинают танцевать язычки пламени. Все ближе и ближе — они словно вылизывают изнутри все мое естество, и я, подчиняясь их вкрадчивой ласке, выгибаюсь бесстыдно и плавно. Краем сознания понимаю, что лучше бы сдержать огонь, чтобы не выгореть до срока. Но тщетно — вся наука танцовщиков вылетает из головы. В этот миг хочу чувствовать, хочу наслаждаться! Плотно обхватываю член и начинаю жестко работать рукой, одновременно обводя вход смазанным пальцем. Чувствую, как тугая сжатая мышца начинает трепетать и отзываться. Это впервые, и я смакую незнакомые ощущения, судорожно вздыхая и прикрыв глаза. Черт! Все время хочется больше, и вот, наращивая темп, вхожу пальцем в собственный анус и пытаюсь нащупать волшебный бугорок-пуговку. Вот оно! Волна острого, непередаваемого наслаждения прокатывается по телу. Из груди вырывается тягучий долгий стон. Отбросив всякий стыд, лихорадочно двигаю пальцем взад и вперед, безошибочно попадая в точку, которая дарит такой невероятный кайф. Еще шире раздвигаю ноги, совершенно непристойно извиваясь бедрами. К черту Ресеи! Я пью это наслаждение один, огромными глотками, захлебываясь и всхлипывая. 

Внезапно безжалостная рука хватает меня за волосы. Вскрикиваю от боли, но жесткий поцелуй впивается в мой дрожащий, искусанный рот. Резко распахнув глаза, вижу лицо д’е Море. Да! Оно опалено тем же пламенем, что сжигает сейчас меня! Его зрачки словно протыкают меня насквозь, всегда сжатый, словно стиснутый рот в эту секунду полураскрыт и жарко дышит прямо в лицо. 

Потерянным взглядом обвожу нависающую надо мной фигуру. Ресеи страшен и притягателен одновременно. Плащ отброшен, брюки расстегнуты, член полностью встал, снова ужасая своими размерами. Он подрагивает от вожделения, мне кажется, это огромный хищник, готовый к прыжку. 

Внезапно испуганный маленький дженуи просыпается во мне. В ужасе мотаю головой, рука поднимается сама и слабо упирается в грудь мужчины. Пытаюсь сомкнуть бедра, но д’е Море рывком раскрывает меня и тут же медленно проводит ладонью по щеке, словно пытаясь успокоить этой скупой лаской. Ну надо же, похоже ты не такой каменный, каким хочешь казаться, не так ли, Дэус д’е Море? — мелькает шальная мысль. Перевожу дыхание и тянусь к захватчику за поцелуем. И в этот момент чувствую, как вместе с моим пальцем в анус проникает еще один. О, Создатель, как же приятно! И куда делся стыдливый, целомудренный Аэль? Он исчез, пропал, с головой утонул в ревущем водовороте. Вместо него в жестких руках самого страшного Ресеи этого мира бьется и дрожит от страсти маленький жадный дженуи, готовый на все, лишь бы ощутить этого самца глубоко в себе.

Шире раздвинув ноги, с силой прижимаюсь к д'е Море. Я давно потерял голову, я подчинился его воле, я полностью готов принять его. В ту же секунду, отстранившись, он приподнимает меня за ягодицы и прижимается полностью возбужденным огромным членом к дрожащему входу. Делаю глубокий вдох и...Ладонь Ресеи стискивает мою скулу, пальцы впиваются в кожу, но наверное это, что сейчас мне и нужно.

— Посмотри на меня, — он, как всегда, повелевает, вынуждая подчиняться. И я делаю это, поднимаю на него затуманенный страстью взгляд и утопаю, словно в темных водах, в омуте пронзительных черных глаз. Мой разум убегает от хриплого шепота мужчины, а огонь продолжает разгораться внутри со все большей силой. И этому уже невозможно противостоять, невозможно терпеть эту пытку. Стискиваю зубы и резким движением, не в силах более сдерживать сжигающее желание, насаживаюсь на ствол. Но... но он слишком огромен для моего смелого жеста. Головка растягивает вход, посылая тупую, тянущую боль, но тут Дэус одним плавным, скользящим движением проникает полностью и, не останавливаясь, глубокими, мощными толчками снова и снова таранит нутро. Кажется, я улетаю все дальше — куда-то в запределье. Острые ощущения сметают без остатка. Судорожно вцепляюсь в его плечи, стремясь лишь к одному — унестись как можно выше к слепящему солнцу и сгореть там дотла.

Словно чувствуя мою безмолвную мольбу, Ресеи еще больше ускоряет темп, и вот уже кричу в полный голос, не в силах сдержать ревущий, перетряхнувший все во мне смерч. Чувствую, что практически забрался на ту самую вершину, к которой так долго стремился. Еще чуть-чуть, сильнее, да, да... Я выгибаюсь навстречу Дэусу, совершающему свой самый мощный, гибельный, насквозь пронзающий толчок. Подавшись вперед, замираю, чувствуя, как теплое семя наполняет меня.

Говорят, оргазм — это маленькая смерть. Так и есть, мне кажется, я умер и плыву где-то в облаках, краем сознания ощущая прижавшегося ко мне всем телом, до сих пор подрагивающего от экстаза Дэуса.

Медленно прихожу в себя, вяло обнимая его руками. Дыхание до сих пор учащено, а тело, так же, как и у Ресеи, сотрясает мелкая дрожь. Некоторое время мы лежим, пытаясь отдышаться после этого сумасшествия. Нежусь в ауре необычайного единения с этим жестоким, чужим, опасным человеком, но пронзительный звонок коммуникотора грубо возвращает в реальность.

Запечатлев на моих губах странный, словно бы задумчивый поцелуй, д'е Море быстро приводит в порядок одежду и, взяв со стола коммуникатор, направляется к выходу из «Ампира».

Я еще некоторое время продолжаю лежать. Это было что-то! Надо же, с каждым разом все лучше и лучше. Мысли медленно движутся в голове, плавно перетекая из одной в другую. Как же не хочется вставать! Но лежать здесь в таком виде вечно невозможно.

С трудом приняв вертикальное положение, на все еще дрожащих ногах, подхожу к рюкзаку и, достав вещи, начинаю медленно надевать их на себя. Как только завершаю процесс, занявший намного больше времени, чем обычно (пряжка ремня вдруг стала слишком тугой, а пуговиц на рубашке оказалось такое количество, что пришлось несколько раз их перезастегивать), в «Ампир» возвращается д'е Море. Окинув меня прежним отчужденным, оценивающим взглядом, подойдя к столу и взяв с него планшет, он бросает:

— Поехали.

Замираю и с неверием смотрю на Ресеи. Как поехали? Что значит, поехали? В гостиницу? Но танцовщики же говорили, если я с ним... здесь, то ОН никуда меня не повезет! Мгновенно трезвею, чувствуя, как волна ужаса и паники овладевает мной. Машинально пятясь назад и отрицательно качая головой, с широко раскрытыми глазами, тоненьким, дрожащим голосом пытаюсь возразить:

— Я никуда не поеду, — получается как-то неубедительно.

Дэус развернувшись ко мне всем корпусом, скользит по моей фигуре пронзительным взглядом. Ни одна эмоция не отражается на его суровом лице. Некоторое время мы смотрим другу на друга, при этом с каждой минутой решимость тает. Да и разве можно противостоять человеку, который в долю секунды может стереть тебя в порошок? Боясь лишний раз вздохнуть и пошевелиться, ожидаю его реакции.

— Могу я узнать причину отказа? — наконец, произносит он спокойным, мягким голосом. У меня вырывается вздох облегчения. Может не все так плохо,как казалось. Смелость на пару с решимостью осторожно выглядывают из-за угла. Задумываюсь: рассказать ему о том злосчастном инциденте или нет? И что он сделает, если рассказать? Решит проблему? Заступится? Едва ли. Зачем ему это надо заступаться за игрушку, куклу, обычный товар, служащий для удовлетворения сексуальных потребностей. Нет, он не будет этого делать. С другой стороны, он проявил интерес. Зачем?

Тем временем, пока придаюсь размышлениям, глава клана Декесус ожидает от меня ответа. Не зная, как поступить в сложившейся ситуации, прихожу к единственно правильному решению: выпить для храбрости, а там и решение само придет. Подхожу к столу и, взяв принесенную с собой бутылку, делаю большой глоток из нее. Знакомое, приятное тепло мгновенно распространяется по телу, затуманивая разум и прибавляя решимости. Хм, а почему бы и не сказать? В конце концов, не убьет же он меня за это. Я же не виноват в произошедшем. Может он даже поймет, и мы не поедем в гостиницу? Я же дал ему, то за чем он пришел, что еще ему нужно?

После очередного глотка комната начинает приятно плыть перед глазами. Ставлю бутылку обратно на стол и выдаю:

— Есль я поейду с т...бой в эту трекльтую гостин...цу, у меня опять отним...т все денньги. Иль случится еще чё...о хуже. Я не х...чу ок...заться за решеткой за то, че...о не совершал, — мда, а язык вновь заплетается. Тем не менее снова прикладываюсь к коньяку. Буквально тут же появляется четкая уверенность в том, что я смогу отстоять свое желание не ехать в гостиницу.

Оторвавшись от бутылки, вновь смотрю в глаза Ресеи, который продолжает внимательно наблюдать за мной, не выказывая какой-либо реакции.

— Поэт..му я не поеду в гостинцу, — пьяно заканчиваю.

Д'е Море, медленно подойдя ко мне и отобрав волшебное лекарство, ставит емкость на стол, после чего наклоняется, подхватывает меня за ноги и уже в следующую минуту, так и не успев осознать произошедшего, я оказываюсь у него на плече.

\- Э-э! - возмущаюсь я. - Вер-р-ни меня н-н-н землю!

Но Дэус, полностью игнорируя вопли, наклоняется к столу и берет пачку кредитов, до этого момента спокойно лежащую там. Я же в этот момент цепляю краем глаза спасительный эликсир. О! Коньяк! Как же я без тебя, мой друг. Только успеваю схватить бутылку, как Дэус вновь поднимается и направляется к выходу, подхватывая мой рюкзачок и на ходу складывая в него деньги. Я же, понимая, что сопротивляться бесполезно, начинаю быстро выстраивать план действий, стараясь не расплескать чудесный напиток. Чувствую, он мне ой как пригодится.

Дэус д'е Море покидает «Вергилий» степенным размеренным шагом, со мной на плече и в сопровождении двух телохранителей. Свидетелем этой сцены становится весь клуб, отчего во мне поднимается волна праведного гнева. Зачем он так поступает? Я и сам могу передвигаться. Необязательно меня нести, да еще так. Теперь этот инцидент, как минимум септиману, если не больше, будет обсуждать весь клуб. От этих мыслей лицо становится пунцовым, на мгновение прикрываю глаза, чтобы не видеть самых гнусных ухмылок гостей и работников “Вергилия”. А мысли все продолжают жужжать в голове. Для чего д’е Море везет меня в гостиницу? Он же получил желаемое. Ему мало? Может, попробовать еще раз в аэромобиле?

Вспоминая многочисленные советы танцовщиков, ставшие своеобразным пособием по соблазнению главы клана Декесус, понимаю, что использовал лишь их малую часть, но идею заняться ЭТИМ еще раз, тут же отбрасываю. Как показал опыт, советы работают, но ожидаемого результата не приносят. Тем более, там мы будем не одни, а раскрепоститься до такой степени еще и перед водителем мне не поможет даже коньяк.

Тем временем, покинув клуб, оказываемся на улице. Легкий ветерок приятно холодит, прогоняя жар, вызванный употреблением алкоголя. Теплый свет фонарей и рекламных вывесок освещает мостовую. Удивляюсь огромному количеству совершенно разных и, несомненно, дорогих марок мобилей, припаркованных около входа в клуб. Мимо неспешно проходят люди в самых немыслимых, чересчур смелых, на мой вкус, одеждах. Контрастом служат невозмутимого вида одисы в строгих классических костюмах, прогуливающиеся в сопровождении такого же возраста как и я, молоденьких дженуи. Большинство не обращает внимания на происходящее, но у некоторых вид Ресеи с юным дженуи на плече вызывает понимающую ухмылку с легким привкусом зависти. 

Тут даже алкоголь не помогает. Прикрываю глаза, готовый провалиться сквозь землю. Вот за что он со мной так? Слава Создателю, прогулка длится недолго, мы подходим к черным огромнейшим аэромобилям, припаркованным недалеко от входа в “Вергилий”. Дэус на удивление аккуратно снимает меня с плеча и устраивает на заднем сидении. Там же оказывается и мой рюкзак, заботливо им прихваченный. Двигаюсь на противоположный конец черного, кожаного, весьма длинного и широкого дивана, прижимая к себе бутылку и рюкзак. Д'е Море садится рядом, после чего дверца закрывается, и аэромобиль, медленно взлетев, набирает скорость.

Я не выйду отсюда, я не пойду в гостиницу, — мысленно повторяю про себя, и тут же грустно, с толикой иронии, ухмыляюсь: — Ага, конечно, как будто это его остановит. Ты разве забыл, кто ты для него? Тебе напомнить? Тебя, мой друг, купили с потрохами, и пока господин д'е Море не пожелает, твое мнение и желания не учитываются. От этого мысленного диалога становится горько и обидно. И почему жизнь настолько несправедлива? Чтобы прогнать внезапно нахлынувшую боль и вернуть потерянную решимость, делаю еще несколько крупных глотков живительного напитка.

Дэус, вновь достав планшет и включив его, начинает выполнять на нем какие-то манипуляции, что вызывает во мне неожиданный интерес. 

— Ты вс-с-сегда т...к м-много работа...шь? — вопрос как-то сам собой срывается с заплетающегося языка. Видимо, он решил жить своей жизнью, совершенно не слушаясь хозяина.

Д’е Море бросает на меня нечитаемый взгляд.

И что это значит? Не лезь? Но я уже не могу остановиться и, придвинувшись ближе, заглядываю в планшет. Вижу картинку, с мигающими красными точками. На боковой панели бежит текст. Интересно. Еще интереснее, что это за мигающие точки? Спросить или нет? Наверное, лучше не стоит. А вот картинка очень напоминает карту... Неужели?...

— Это карта Эранса?! — предполагаю, выказывая удивление и заинтересованность и наталкиваюсь на предупредительный взгляд д'е Море. Тут же сжимаюсь. Мда... Похоже, немного перегнул палку. Правильно говорят: меньше знаешь, лучше спишь. Вероятно, это тот самый случай. 

— Понял, не дурак, — четко произношу я. Сделав пару глотков из бутылки и вновь отодвинувшись к окну, утыкаюсь в него, тихо бурча под нос: — Мог бы и не см...треть н-н-на меня таким взглядом. П...думаешь, спр...сил.

Тем временем, мобиль, пролетая по уже знакомой воздушной трассе, мимо паутины улиц и самых разнообразных заведений, приближает к вновь ожившему кошмару: к ненавистной гостинице. Паникую. Нужно что-то делать, каким-то образом обезопасить себя, не допустить повторения ситуации. Вопрос в том, как? Неожиданно в моей памяти всплывает фраза брошенная Нейе: «Нужно просить гостя о регистрации». Эта, казалось бы, совершенно незначительная реплика меняет все. Она, словно светлый луч в непроглядной тьме, дарует надежду, кажется выходом. Как я понял, если пройду регистрацию, никто не будет иметь права потом меня задерживать. Почему об этом раньше не подумал?! Но согласится ли Дэус? Он ведь может и отказать. Тревога вперемешку со страхом вновь охватывают меня. Так, спокойно. Это всего лишь регистрация. В конце концов, я же не прошу его открыть тайны мира. В конечном итоге, выбора все равно нет. Лучше злой Дэус, чем общение с охраной “Гранд Паласа”. Тем более, это в прошлый раз все закончилось хорошо, а как будет в этот — неизвестно”. Сырые стены тюремной камеры вновь яркой картиной возникают перед глазами, и это только усиливает решимость добиться своего во что бы то ни стало. Вновь переключаю свое внимание на главу клана Декесус.

— Ты д...лжен меня зарегистри…, заре...гистрировать! — решительно произношу я сложное для пьяного слово.

Дэус отрывается от планшета и смотрит на меня своими завораживающими черными глазами, вероятно, ожидая пояснений. А я тону в их пленительном омуте. Какие у него красивые глаза! Нужно обязательно ему об этом сказать. Вдруг он не знает? Так. Стоп. Не отвлекаться.

— Нейе ск...зал, чтоб не было проблем, н-н-нужно попр-р-росить гостя о рег...реги-и-страции. Я не совсем понял, но все равно спр-р-рошу: ты зареге...зареги...стр...шь меня? — язык совершенно не желает подчиняться. Замираю в ожидании вердикта. На какое-то время в аэромобиле возникает звенящая, напряженная тишина. Слышу удары своего сердца, готового в любой момент выпрыгнуть из груди. Только бы согласился. В обратном случае, пусть со мной делают, что хотят, не выйду отсюда и все.

Наконец, Дэус спокойно отвечает:

— Хорошо, — после чего вновь концентрирует свое внимание на экране планшета.

Что и все? Так просто? Волна облегчения, мгновенно окутав, прогоняет тревогу прочь. Выдохнув, вновь придвигаюсь к д'е Море. А ведь мог и отказать. Волна нежности к этому человеку, согласившемуся выполнить просьбу, заполняет всего меня. Другой точно послал бы куда подальше, а Дэус... Все же он хороший, пусть и чрезвычайно замкнутый и от того непонятный. Появляется стойкое желание сделать ему что-нибудь приятное, слова сами собой начинают слетать с языка:

— А ты знаешь, у тебя красивы гл...за! Н-ни у кого т...ких нет. По крайней мере, я не видел.

Д’е Море, бросив на меня быстрый взгляд, продолжает заниматься своими делами, я же полностью отдавшись эмоциональной волне, продолжаю:

— Мда, ты действ..и правда, много работашь. А к...гда ты спишь? Кажд...му человеку нужно когда-нибудь спать... и отдыхать.

Ответа, естественно, не получаю, что не мешает продолжать проявлять интерес: 

— А ш-ш-то ты любиш-шь есть? А знаешь, я хор...шо г...товлю. Лучше всего у меня получатся суп и жаркое. Тебе об...зательно нужно попробовать. Я уверен, тебе понравитс....

Дэус, бросив на меня еще один взгляд и качнув головой, продолжает заниматься своими делами.

— Хочешь расскажу, какой п...дарок я сделал Лоэ? 

В ответ — молчание, но я упорно продолжаю вещать:

— Я подарил ему катае. Правда, опять остался совсем без денег, но оно того стоило. Ты не п...думай, я не жалуюсь. Деньги я снова накоплю. Эт...му меня научил брат. Зато Лоэ был ТАК щ-щ-астлив. Он столько всего для мня с-с-с-делал! Если б не он, то я б оказался на улице. Это он меня устроил в «Вергилий». Вот я и р...шил его порадовать. Я ж знаю, он любит ж...вотных. Я тоже люблю. Я б и себе купил, но это ОЧЕНЬ дорого, — грустно вздыхаю, представляя, как зверушка радуется моему возвращению, как я ласкаю ее, кормлю, гуляю с ней. — Да-а, — протягиваю и продолжаю разговор с самим собой: — Ну ничё, я н...коплю ден-н-ньги и куплю себе какое-нибудь недорогое животное. Мне все равно какое, я их всех люблю, — с мечтательной улыбкой на губах рисую в своем воображении картины нашей жизни со зверушкой. 

В эту же минуту мобиль, сбросив скорость, начинает медленное снижение и, в конечном итоге, останавливается около дверей столь знакомой гостиницы. Это мгновенно возвращает меня к реальности. Неужели уже приехали? Почему так быстро? Паникую. Вдруг Дэус передумал регистрировать меня?” Вцепившись в бутылку, с неприкрытым ужасом смотрю на двери гостиницы.

Тем временем Дэус покидает мобиль. Я же, тщетно пытаясь взять себя в руки, остаюсь на месте, не в состоянии выйти.

— Выходи, — слышу я спокойный голос д'е Море. Но паника не дает выполнить волю Ресеи, диктуя свое.

— Ты точ...чно меня зари...заре-ги-стри-ру-ешь? — севшим от чрезмерного волнения, дрожащим голосом выговариваю по слогам слишком трудное для пьяного человека слово.

— Да, — спокойно отвечает глава клана. — Выходи.

Взяв рюкзак и не расставаясь с бутылкой, выбираюсь из мобиля и, стараясь держаться как можно ближе к д’е Море, следую на негнущихся от волнения ногах в проклятое Создателем место.

Мы заходим в центральный холл гостиницы. С правой стороны от дверей располагается ресепшн. Напротив администраторской стойки и около большого прямоугольного окна стоят кожаные диваны. Паркет натерт до зеркального блеска. Невысокие растения в глиняных горшочках украшают холл и создают атмосферу легкости и свежести. Несмотря на поздний час, «Гранд Палас» живет своей жизнью: мимо проходят цивильно одетые люди, направляясь в сторону лифтов. Незнакомый одис в строгом сером костюме и в начищенных до зеркального блеска ботинках, ведет беседу с тем самым администратором гостиницы, который принимал косвенное участие в том эпизоде. К легкой панике добавляется мерзкое, липкое, вязкое ощущение неприятия. Несмотря на располагающий интерьер, «Гранд Палас» кажется зловещим, а администратор, заканчивающий беседу с представительным незнакомцем, главным судьей в происходящем, хорошо скрытом, гнусном спектакле. Кажется, я словно вновь оказываюсь в хитро расставленной ловушке, из которой на этот раз не будет возможности выбраться.

Кольцо охраны размыкается, и Дэус широким шагом направляется к стойке регистрации. Вцепившись в его руку словно в спасательный круг, с рюкзаком на плече и бутылкой в руке семеню рядом.

Незнакомец, поблагодарив администратора, направляется к выходу. Последний же переводит взгляд вначале на главу клана Дексус, а затем на меня. На его лице мелькает удивление, которое мгновенно скрывается за доброжелательной отстраненностью. Узнал. Кажется, сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди, по спине ползут неприятные мурашки. Хочется как можно скорее покинуть это место и более никогда не возвращаться. Машинально еще сильнее вцепляюсь в руку Дэуса и придвигаюсь к нему ближе. 

— Доброй ночи, господин д'е Море. Я могу вам чем-нибудь помочь? — интонация голоса администратора на удивление приятна.

Вот ведь двуличный упырь. А по нему и не скажешь, что он способен участвовать в вымогательстве. На что еще способен этот миловидный, приятной наружности человек? Волнение возрастает. Начинает лихорадить. Чтобы немного успокоить расшалившиеся нервы, делаю крупный глоток из бутылки, совершенно не ощущая вкуса. Главное, не паниковать. Сейчас Дэус зарегистрирует и уже никто ничего не сможет сделать.

— Этому молодому человеку нужна регистрация, — ровным тоном произносит Ресеи, кладя руку мне на плечо. Этот защитный, в какой-то степени собственнический жест успокаивает, отчего немного расслабляюсь и концентрирую свое внимание на администраторе.

— Регистрация? — его брови в удивлении ползут вверх.

Что, не ожидал? Надеялся еще раз поживиться? Не выйдет! 

— Да, — в это время подтверждает глава клана. — Какие-то проблемы?

— Нет, все в порядке, — отвечает служащий гостиницы, вновь взяв себя в руки. После чего обращается ко мне: — Предоставьте, пожалуйста, документ удостоверяющий Вашу личность.

Документ в рюкзаке. Куда же деть бутылку? Не найдя другого места, кроме администраторской стойки, ставлю коньяк на столешницу, не обращая внимание на брезгливость, промелькнувшую на лице администратора, и начинаю рыться в рюкзаке в поисках документа. С трудом отыскав необходимую бумагу, которая, оказывается, спокойно лежала в специально отведенном для нее месте, отдаю ее сотруднику гостиницы.

— Гостевая регистрация или молодой человек желает снять номер? — задает очередной уточняющий вопрос администратор.

— Гостевая, — коротко отвечает Ресеи.

— Подождите минуту, — администратор начинает быстро вводить данные, бегая с невероятной скоростью пальцами по сенсорной панели, вмонтированной в столешницу.

Взяв бутылку и немного отпив из нее для храбрости, не зная чем себя занять, поворачиваюсь спиной к стойке и начинаю рассматривать мимо проходящих людей.

Неожиданно мой взгляд останавливается на юноше, чуть старше моего возраста, облаченного в тонкую джинсовую куртку, водолазку и узкие джинсы. Русые волосы с искусственно обесцвеченными прядями ровным каскадом ложатся ему на плечи. В юноше, к своему удивлению, узнаю танцовщика «Вергилия» — Мэйю, с которым с самого первого дня поддерживал хорошие отношения. Знакомое лицо. Улыбаюсь и уже хочу окликнуть соработника, чтобы радостно поприветствовать его, как в этот же момент к нему подходят знакомые охранники. А им что от него нужно? Неужели они решили?.. Волна праведного негодования полностью заполняет всего меня. Не теряя ни минуты, обращаюсь к д’е Море, указывая пальцем на вымогателей:

— Это они! Это они об...крали мня! См...три щща они тоже самое будут делать с ним! Я его знаю, он добрый и честный. Он б точно нь смог ничего украсть!

Некоторое время после произнесенной тирады ожидаю реакции Ресеи, но тот наблюдает за происходящим с каменным выражением на лице. Ему все равно? Но как же так? Это же неправильно! Почему он стоит и ничего не делает?”

— Дэус, ты д...лжен что-то сделать. Нельзя им позвол...ть так же обойтись с Мэйю! — настаиваю, не понимая, почему Ресеи безразличен к происходящему. Неужели ему безразлична судьба невинного человека? Видимо, безразлична. Значит, он такой же, как они. Мой мир очередной раз переворачивается. Тяжесть разочарования опускается на плечи и начинает давить с невероятной силой. Человек, которым я восхищался еще буквально пару минут назад, становится мне жутко ненавистен. Какой же я идиот, как я мог так ошибаться?

— Молодой человек, прошу Вас успокоиться, это стандартная процедура... — несколько резким тоном обращается ко мне администратор гостиницы. В этот же момент охранники, периодически бросая взгляды то на меня, то на д’е Море, отпускают пребывающего в явном шоке танцовщика.

Я же уже не замечаю происходящего вокруг, полностью поглощенный эмоциями. Единственное желание, которое испытываю — это как можно скорее и как можно дальше оказаться от человека, не оправдавшего моих ожиданий. Чувствую себя смертельно раненным зверем, медленно истекающим кровью. 

— Вы закончили? — сухим тоном обрывает Дэус работника «Гранд Паласа».

— Да, господин д'е Море, — с этими словами администратор отдает мне документ, а так же ключ-карту. Водрузив бутылку на ресепшн и взяв документ, удостоверяющий мою личность, убираю его на место. После чего достаю деньги и кладу их на стойку, одновременно давая выход своей боли, рухнувшим надеждам и отчаянью.

— З...бери! Ты т...кой же, как они! Я д...мал, ты другой, а оказывается...

Дрожащими руками резким движением закрываю рюкзачок и уже поворачиваюсь, чтобы покинуть гостиницу, как д’е Море, тяжело вздохнув, наклоняется и, подхватив меня за ноги, снова закидывает к себе на плечо. После чего, взяв со стойки ключ-карту, только что выданную администратором, и деньги, спокойным шагом направляется к лифтам. Я же паникую.

— Куда ты м...ня несешь? Отпусти сейчас же! — верещу, давая выход гневу. Естественно, мои попытки не дают абсолютно никакого результата, отчего становится невероятно горько и обидно. Прекращаю сопротивление, чувствуя, как по лицу катятся предательские слезы.

— Зачем ты так с-со мной? Ш-што я тебе сделал? Я тоже человек. Я не товар, который ты можеш-шь взять и купить, потому ш-што тебе так захотелось! У м-меня тож-же есть чувства! Слышишь? Чувства! Тебе вообще о таком известно? — всхлипываю, пришмыгивая носом.

Дэус никак не реагирует, продолжая следовать в прежнем направлении.

Подходим к лифтам. Ресеи проводит моим ключом-картой по панели. Двери тут же открываются. Сняв меня с плеча, он аккуратно ставит меня на ноги на пол кабины лифта и выходит в холл. Дверцы закрываются, и лифт приходит в движение.

Я же рыдаю в полный голос, не осознавая, что нахожусь в кабине один. Легкий толчок замершего лифта, в ту же секунду продолжившего движение, но уже вправо, приводит меня в чувство. Хлюпая носом и размазывая кулаком по лицу слезы, которые бегут уже не так обильно, наконец, осознаю, что в кабинке совершенно один. Несколько раз моргнув, замираю, прекратив всхлипывать. Озираюсь. Где Дэус? Он что, остался внизу? Ну, естественно, внизу, раз его здесь нет. Наверное, у него появились какие-то срочные, неотложные дела. Ну и хорошо. Видеть его все равно нет желания. Впрочем не хочется вообще кого-либо видеть. Стоп. Если у Дэуса возникли дела, в таком случае, зачем здесь я? Не проще ли было отправить меня домой? Ему понравилось со мной возиться? Нет, вот это уж точно бред. Поразмышляв на эту тему некоторое время, так и не нахожу ответа, да и какой смысл размышлять? Разве я имею права голоса? Нет. Если бы имел, был бы уже дома. 

Дом... 

Внезамно становится смешно. О каком доме может идти речь? Разве у меня есть свой дом? Можно ли назвать съемную квартиру, из которой рано или поздно придется съехать, домом? У меня вообще нет дома. У меня ничего нет. Учиться осталось лишь полгода: ни один клан не возьмет к себе слабого мага. Отношения с д’е Море тоже временные. Да и можно ли назвать периодические встречи за деньги отношениями? С работой тоже самое: не будешь же всю жизнь уборщиком. Итог размышлений касаемо будущего весьма плачевен: диплома — не видать, постоянного жилья — нет, друзья? Лейкон, который никогда не берет трубку? Остается лишь Лоэ, с которым мы теперь крайне редко общаемся. Да, его можно назвать другом, но эта дружба все равно какая-то не такая. 

Отчего-то вспоминается жизнь в Эджентисе. Вот там были и друзья, и брат, искренне любящий меня, и даже старая, крохотная, однокомнатная квартирка. Какой-никакой, а все же свой угол, из которого никто не сможет выгнать. А ведь там по сути я был счастлив. Мы были одной командой, одной семьей, поддерживающей друг друга в трудную минуту. А сейчас что? Я один. Совершенно один. И не вернешься ведь. Апатия и безысходность. Прислоняюсь спиной к стене кабинки и на мгновение прикрываю глаза, отдаваясь этому раздирающему, сжигающему дотла, опустошающему чувству.

Мысли против воли вновь возвращаются к суровому и совершенно непонятному Дэусу д’е Море. Странный он человек. Зачем я ему? Что он во мне нашел? Игрушку? Куклу? Скорее всего. Да, я для него всего лишь неодушевленный предмет, от которого можно избавиться за ненадобностью. Медленно сползаю на пол и, подобрав колени к груди, утыкаюсь в них лицом, ощущая неимоверную усталость. Зачем такая жизнь? 

В этот момент двери лифта открываются. Приложив невероятные усилия, поднимаюсь и захожу в апартаменты д'е Море. С моего последнего визита ничего не изменилось: все тот же ковер, который я боялся испачкать… Диван все так же стоит на своем прежнем месте. Ощущение, как будто и не уходил.

Не потрудившись разуться, кидаю рюкзак около стены и пошатывающейся походкой плетусь во вторую гостиную к бару. Сейчас желаю одного — забыться. И я знаю отличный способ, как это сделать. Открыв шкаф, нахожу практически полную бутылку коньяка; на другой полке обнаруживаю бокалы, аккуратно составленные в ряд. Не долго думая, беру один. Открыв бутылку, наполняю бокал янтарного цвета жидкостью. Не хочу думать, хочу забыть, обо всем забыть, забыться... Крупными глотками опустошаю содержимое и устраиваюсь на высоком стуле за барной стойкой. Налив себе еще, ставлю емкость рядом и, положив руку на голову, начинаю пальцем водить по ней, рассуждая: “Как же хорошо быть бокалом. Стоишь себе на полочке, в уюте и комфорте. Тебя моют, протирают, заботятся. Ты нужен, поскольку из тебя пьют. И ты по-своему дорог. Вон, какой ты красивый. Тебя оберегают, боясь разбить. А я что? Никому ненужный мальчик — отребье из Эджентиса, пригодный только для постельных утех. Кукла... Кого интересует, что у этой куклы есть чувства, что ей можно сделать больно... Создатель, как же я устал! Будь проклята такая жизнь!”

Складываю голову на руки, чувствуя как по щекам медленно текут слезы, падая на гладкую мраморную светло-серую столешницу, оставляя на ней круглые соленые капли. Прикрываю глаза, не желая видеть эту, ставшую с самого первого дня ненавистной мне, обстановку. Комната мерно покачивается, успокаивая. Кажется, я плыву на огромном корабле в далекую страну, где нет боли и страданий, где живут отзывчивые люди, где мне будут рады, где я буду любим и буду любить. Я плыву туда, где буду нужен...

***

Просыпаюсь от яркого слепящего света, бьющего прямо в глаза. «Выключите его!» — хочется закричать, но из пересохшего горла вырывается лишь слабый хрип. Кроме всего прочего возникает ощущение, что кто-то усиленно бьет кувалдой прямо по голове. Со стоном разлепляю глаза и тут же зажмуриваюсь. Солнечные лучи на этот раз не приносят радости, а вызывают жутчайшее раздражение и усиливают головную боль. С головой заворачиваюсь в одеяло, но от этого становится только хуже. Первый раз в жизни мне не тепло, а нестерпимо жарко. Ко всему прочему, во рту присутствует неприятный, вызывающий тошноту привкус, а еще очень хочется пить. С трудом откинув одеяло (руки кажутся ватными и совершенно не желают слушаться), заставляю себя сесть, ощущая во всем теле сильную слабость, словно все жизненные силы невероятным образом из меня выкачали. Свесив ноги с кровати, издавая совершенно несуразные звуки, поднимаюсь и тут же хватаюсь за спинку, потому как комната начинает наклоняться под совершенно немыслимым углом. Устояв на ногах и потратив на это практически все силы, медленным шагом, стараясь не отрывать стопы от пола, морщась от тянущей боли в каждой частичке моего тела, приближаюсь к окну и одним движением руки закрываю шторы. Комнату мгновенно окутывает полумрак, от чего груди вырывается полу-стон, полу-вздох облегчения. Падаю в ближайшее кресло, стоящее рядом с окном и оглядываю комнату с единственной мыслью: каким образом я здесь оказался? Память, не давая ни малейшей отсрочки, подкидывает череду образов вчерашнего вечера, плавно перетекшего в ночь.

Вспоминаю, как поздравил Лоэ, затем танцевал на сцене и самым позорнейшим образом умудрился с нее упасть; как соблазнял д'е Море и стонал в его объятиях; как Ресеи выносил меня на глазах у гостей и работников «Вергилия» на улицу; но самым кошмарным кажется истерика, непонятно зачем устроенная мною в холле гостиницы.

Крепко зажмуриваюсь, надеясь, что это всего лишь кошмарный сон. Но, к сожалению, это реальность. 

Голова тем временем продолжает гудеть, во рту все так же топчется стадо бегемотов, и невероятно хочется пить.

Стоп. А, собственно, где я?

Оглядываю комнату, узнавая в ней интерьер спальни, расположенной в апартаментах Дэуса. Только не это! Как я мог здесь оказаться? Заставляю себя успокоиться. Итак, что я помню? Помню, как зашел в номер, как пил во второй гостиной, а дальше... Как же я оказался в кровати? Неужели, Дэус? Да, видимо он раздел и уложил меня в кровать, больше некому. 

Отчего-то вновь вспоминается моя истерика. Стыд на пару с совестью вгрызаются в душу, разрывая ее на мелкие кусочки. Мда, “молодец”, Аэль. Натворил дел. А Дэус... Как же я был не прав, разбрасываясь такими обвинениями! На его месте, вышвырнул бы такого типа, как я, на улицу. 

Позанимавшись еще некоторое время самоедством, бросаю взгляд на настенные, круглые, старинные часы: «14:30» Проспал учебу. Проклятье. Испускаю еще один протяжный стон и, с трудом поднявшись, направляюсь во вторую гостиную к бару, держась за стенку. Там наверняка должна быть вода”.

Через окна льется раздражающий яркий свет, но моя жажда намного сильнее. Прищурившись, скольжу взглядом по гостиной. Полный графин с водой стоит на столешнице. Рядом прозрачный стакан. Недолго думая, на ватных ногах, подхожу к барной стойке, продолжая цепляться за различные предметы мебели. Не потрудившись налить воду в стакан (это действие кажется совершенно невыполнимым), начинаю пить целебную жидкость прямо из графина. Создатель, какое наслаждение! Ничего более вкусного мне еще не доводилось пробовать!

В какой-то степени утолив жажду и поставив сосуд на место, облокотившись о стойку, вновь обвожу помещение плывущим взглядом. Очертания кажутся размытыми, цвета — тусклыми, при этом в воздухе витает неприятный запах алкоголя. Коньяк. Мгновенно становится дурно. К горлу подступает волна мощнейшей тошноты. Закрыв рот ладонью, со всех ног несусь к туалету, падаю около унитаза на колени, поднимаю крышку, и меня начинает нещадно полоскать. Из глаз бегут слезы, желудок при каждом спазме распространяет по телу волну боли.

Наконец, эта пытка прекращается. Прислонившись спиной к стене, пытаюсь восстановить дыхание. Чтобы я еще когда-нибудь, хоть раз в жизни взял в руки это мерзкое пойло!..

Немного придя в чувство, заставляю себя подняться и прополоскать рот. После чего вновь плетусь во вторую гостиную, держась то за мебель, то за стены — жажда вновь дает о себе знать. С трудом добравшись до живительного напитка — воды, — и, изрядно опустошив графин, решаю: в первую очередь крайне необходимо избавиться от этого терпкого неприятного аромата. Добравшись до окна и потратив на его открывание практически все силы, некоторое время стою, блаженно вдыхая свежий воздух, наслаждаясь слабым дуновением ветерка, приятно холодящего мою кожу. Только тогда до меня доходит: на мне лишь нижнее белье. Отскакиваю от окна, заметно краснея. Вдруг кто-нибудь из мимо проходящих людей заметил меня. Чтобы я еще когда-нибудь пил! Хорошо, что сегодня не на работу. Идти на учебу, определенно, не в состоянии, до дома бы добраться... Душ. Нужно принять душ. Только я хочу вернуться в ванную, как взгляд останавливается на небольшом листе бумаги и двух флаконах, стоящих рядом. Подойдя к углу барной стойки, беру в руки записку и читаю:

«Больше не пей.

Дэус».

Мда, натворил дел. Наверняка Дэус, будучи и так не лучшего обо мне мнения, еще больше разочарован. На его месте я бы однозначно был разочарован. Напился, устроил истерику — позор! И чем только думал, вытворяя такое? Ничем. Я — идиот, раз позволил себе такое поведение. Совесть с новой силой вгрызается в меня, не желая отпускать. Словно червь, она выворачивает душу наизнанку, продолжая сжирать меня изнутри. Издав очередной протяжный стон, концентрирую свое внимание на двух флаконах.

Взяв в руки один, читаю надпись на этикетке: «Похмелин». О, а вот это весьма кстати. Открыв флакон, махом проглатываю кислую, малоприятную жидкость и запиваю водой опять же из графина. И смотрю на второй флакон. Беру, открываю. Знакомый запах ударяет в нос. Противозачаточное. И тут вспоминаю, что забыл попросить эту важную микстуру у Лоэ. Но откуда она здесь? Дэус. Становлюсь пунцовым, чувствуя, как мной овладевают совершенно противоречивые эмоции. С одной стороны, волна благодарности к д'е Море заполняет все существо, но другие, совершенно противоположные чувства, вызывают невообразимый хаос и мысленный шквал. Дэус не любит детей? С чего бы? Вот это точно не известно. Но факт, что он не хочет их от меня, — совершенно точен. Хотя, какие дети, да еше и от меня? Я же слабый маг и поэтому в принципе не подходящая партия для кого бы то ни было, тем более, для столь сильного мага, как д’е Море. Ишь, куда устремился. Как бы не пришлось больно упасть. Каждый должен знать свое место. Вот и напомнили. Нужно сказать спасибо, что таким образом. И о чем только думаю?

Одним махом проглотив микстуру и запив ее водой, плетусь в душ, где долго стою под живительными, бодрящими струями прохладной воды. После начинаю ощущать себя на порядок лучше. Вероятно «Похмелин» помог, а может, вода или все вместе, но голова прекращает болеть, неприятный привкус во рту исчезает, силы прибавляются. Ощущаю себя заново родившимся.

Хорошо отжав волосы полотенцем и насухо вытеревшись, надеваю нижнее белье и выхожу из ванной. На диване замечаю аккуратно сложенные вещи, рюкзачок и ключ-карту, которую не хотел вчера брать. Очередной раз становится невероятно стыдно. Да-а, натворил дел. Будет очень странно, если после этих действий Дэус вообще посмотрит в мою сторону. Никому не нужны проблемы. Он же для чего забирал? Для отдыха, а что получил взамен? Головную боль.

Одевшись, водрузив рюкзак на плечо и взяв ключ-карту, направляюсь к дверям лифта, но останавливаюсь около записки. Желание хоть чем-то хорошим отплатить за все, что Ресеи сделал для меня, заставляет открыть рюкзак в поисках ручки. Замираю, с неверием уставившись на три огромные пачки кредитов. А что еще значит? Дэус на меня не злится? Почему их три? Понимаю, что ничего не понимаю. Поразмышляв об этом еще с минуту, но так и не найдя ответа, достаю ручку и пишу: 

«Прости меня. Я больше так не буду

Аэль».

Перечитав написанное несколько раз и решив, что обращение чересчур фамильярно, поправляю «Прости» на «Простите». Да. Так значительно лучше.

Убрав ручку обратно в рюкзак и закрыв его, подхожу к дверям лифта, чувствуя, как сердце ускоряет свой бег. Спокойно. Теперь есть регистрация. Все должно быть хорошо. Но несмотря внутренние уговоры, на душе не спокойно. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, захожу в открывшиеся двери лифта и спускаюсь в холл.

Задрав подбородок вверх, быстрым шагом направляюсь к выходу, не глядя по сторонам и стараясь привлекать к себе как можно меньше внимания.

— Молодой человек! — голос за спиной.

Вот черт. Замираю, чувствуя, как холод мгновенно проникает в каждую клеточку тела. Вцепившись в ключ-карту, готовый во что бы то ни стало отстаивать свои права, поворачиваюсь.

— Аэль Доуэлле? — обращается ко мне незнакомый, среднего роста молодой дженуи в строгом черном костюме, с темно-каштановыми волосами, убранными в тугой хвост на затылке.

— Да, — севшим от волнения, слегка дрожащим голосом тихо отвечаю.

— Администрация сети гостиниц «Гранд Палас» приносит самые глубочайшие извинения. Мы заверяем Вас, что надлежащие меры приняты. Сотрудники, совершившие ряд недопустимых действий по отношению к Вам, уволены и понесли достойное наказание. Также хочу Вас заверить, что Вы будете всегда желанным гостем в любой выбранной Вами гостинице, представляющей корпорацию «Эллиджитима». Приятного дня, господин Доуэлле.

В шоке от услышанного, едва заметно киваю и спешно покидаю гостиницу.


	11. Глава 10

Выхожу на улицу. Жизнь буквально кипит вокруг: по воздушным трассам практически сплошным потоком движутся аэромобили, люди спешат каждый по своим делам, яркие, теплые лучи солнца освещают мостовые, рекламные вывески, расположенные практически на каждом доме Волейи, выключены, но несмотря на это, название заведений все равно можно прочесть издалека. Прохожу мимо припаркованных около гостиницы мобилей, направляясь к одиноко стоящему такси. Открываю дверь темно-вишневого аэромобиля с расположенной на крыше рекламной вывеской и, примостившись на заднее сиденье, называю адрес. Уставившись в окно, наблюдаю, как такси, медленно взлетев, выходит на самую верхнюю, скоростную трассу. Разогнавшись, оно уносит все дальше от Волейи. И только в этот момент чувствую как отпускает. Надо же, в гостинице извинились. Не верится. Когда подошел администратор, думал всё, в этот раз точно “здравствуйте” стены камеры, а вот ведь какой вышел неожиданный конец. Несомненно это благодаря Дэусу, хорошо он их всех построил. Теперь понятно для чего он остался внизу. И именно благодаря ему справедливость восторжествовала. А я его обвинил в таком... Создатель, несомненно я идиот! Зажмуриваюсь. “Обосрался” так “обосрался”. И как теперь искупать вину? Удивительно будет, если после всех ужасных слов, брошенных ему в лицо, он захочет новой встречи. Это же надо додуматься, наговорить такое! И не кому-нибудь, а РЕСЕИ! Да еще и главе клана Декесус. С другой стороны, если бы промолчал, возможно, Дэус бы и не предпринял ничего, и эти подонки так и творили бы все, что им вздумается. В общем, Дэус молодец, услышал, защитил, и вытерпел пьяного меня. Подобных ему единицы. Так и влюбиться недолго, чего лучше не допускать, учитывая, что наши отношения базируются на финансах. Или уже нет? Не просто же так он терпел мой пьяный бред, встал на защиту? Это ведь что-то значит? Может, он неравнодушен ко мне? Может, я ему нравлюсь? На губах появляется мечтательная улыбка и тут же пропадает. Нет, едва ли. Дэус — глава Стражей, это его работа: следить за исполнением закона и решать такие вот проблемы. А наши отношения четко товаро-денежного типа и едва ли они спрыгнут на платформу “люблю-люблю”. Хотя, если… А не будет никакого “если”, ведь КТО ОН и кто я. Может, подобные встречи еще продлятся какое-то время, а потом… Подобных мне много, выбор есть, так что… К этому о нем мне совершенно ничего не известно. Наверняка, у Дэуса есть семья, возможно, даже дети. А я — так, развлечение, игрушка, не более того. От этой мысли становится горько, но нужно смотреть правде в лицо, реальность — не сказка, которую рассказывал Джийя на ночь. И вообще, лучше думать о хорошем, а хорошее заключается в том, что на текущий момент мне есть на что есть и чем оплачивать обучение и квартиру.

К моменту, как мобиль подлетает к дому, мысли, хаотично метавшиеся в голове, начинают течь плавно и через некоторое время окончательно покидают сознание. Тело наливается свинцовой тяжестью, глаза закрываются. Расплатившись с водителем, на ватных ногах, ощущая движение каждой мышцы, разливающееся тягучей болью, поднимаюсь в квартиру и, скинув рюкзак и быстро раздевшись, ныряю в пижаму. Бросив одежду на диван, падаю на кровать и мгновенно засыпаю.

***

_Вечер, 24-ый день девятого менсума_

На этот раз будит звонок в дверь. Сначала кажется, что этот неприятный звук всего лишь порождение воспаленного похмельем мозга, галлюцинация, но раздражающий звон продолжается, заставляя открыть глаза. Глубоко вздохнув, спускаю ноги на пол, машинально нащупывая розовые мягкие тапочки, купленные совсем недавно. Кому так неймется в столь ранний час? Постойте. Какой ранний час? Только в этот момент доходит, что комнату освещает лишь искусственный свет фонарей, льющийся из окна. Сколько времени? Включаю торшер с небольшой круглой столешницей, расположенный у изголовья кровати. Комнату окутывает теплый мягкий свет, не раздражающий глаза. Бросаю взгляд на электронные часы встроенные в стену. «19:15» — зеленые, кислотного цвета цифры на коричнево-черном фоне всегда точно указывают время. Вечер. Хорошо же поспал. Наверное, так бы и спал до утра, если бы непонятно кому не пришло в голову наведаться в гости. Стоп. А я разве кого-то жду? Лоэ не звонил. Без предупреждения он не появляется. Лейкон? Он вообще не знает, где я живу. Хозяин квартиры? Но срок оплаты за следующий менсум еще не подошел. Кто же это может быть? Может, этот человек сам уйдет?

Тем временем неизвестный после непродолжительной паузы вновь начинает усиленно звонить. Затаив дыхание, на цыпочках подхожу к двери. Открыть или нет? И почему не догадался поставить видеозвонок? Как будто на это были деньги. Но сейчас же есть? Пока есть. Будут ли завтра — неизвестно, а эта услуга весьма недешева. Тем более, откуда я мог знать, что кто-то решит без предупреждения навестить меня? Может быть, все же Лоэ? Вдруг у него что-то случилось, и он не смог предупредить заранее? Подойдя к двери и прочистив горло, громко интересуюсь:

— Кто там?

Противный звон тут же прекращается, и слышу знакомый бархатный голос, заставляющий сердце биться быстрее:

— Дэус д'е Море.

Дэус?! Что он тут делает?! Впав в ступор, совершенно машинально открываю дверь и с разинутым от удивления ртом отступаю назад, предоставляя дорогу двоим весьма крепким на вид одисам в темно-зеленых комбинезонах. Они заносят в квартиру огромную клетку, покрытую черной тканью. За ними входит Ресеи. В руке как обычно черная кожаная сумка-папка. Поставив свою ношу посередине комнаты, грузчики молча покидают квартиру. Закрываю за ними дверь. Как только раздается щелчок замка, в полной растерянности, не в силах вымолвить ни слова, оборачиваюсь к главе клана Декесус.

Обведя мое скромное жилье внимательным взглядом, Дэус достает из сумки лист бумаги и электронную книгу.

— Это подарок, — сообщает он, складывая эти предметы на самый верх клетки.

Подарок?! В честь чего? Мое поведение было отвратительным, можно сказать, я унизил его перед персоналом гостиницы. И после этого он мне еще делает подарок? Или он не считает, что я его унизил перед персоналом гостиницы? Или подарок - это показатель того, что я ему нравлюсь? Он после всего однозначно мне нравится. А подарок… Неожиданно и очень приятно.

— Спасибо, — едва слышное бормотание.

— В книге, — Дэус делает легкий жест головой в сторону предметов, лежащих на ней, — подробная инструкция.

Киваю, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

— Есть разговор, — после незначительной паузы.

Внутренне съеживаюсь. Сейчас, вероятно, достанется за все.

— Где я могу присесть? — Дэус.

Бросаю взгляд на диван, замечая неубранные вещи. Покраснев до кончиков ушей, сгребаю в охапку одежду и, метнувшись в ванную, скидываю ее в корзину для грязного белья. Вот идиот. Неужели так сложно было убрать за собой! Надо же выставить себя такой неряхой.

Выйдя из ванной, стараясь не смотреть в глаза Ресеи, указываю на диван приглашающим жестом.

Устраивается на диване. Я же присаживаюсь на краешек расправленной кровати, продолжая тихо себя ругать за бардак в квартире.

— У меня к тебе предложение. С моей стороны полное содержание и решение любых проблем. Ты в свою очередь должен будешь оставить работу в «Вергилии» и быть свободен в любой момент, когда я пожелаю тебя видеть. Подумай. У тебя есть септимана.

Закончив монолог, он поднимается и подходит ко мне. Приподняв кончиками пальцев лицо за подбородок, заглядывает в глаза. Замираю, и, кажется, забываю как дышать. Нагнувшись, он неожиданно накрывает мои губы легким, совершенно нехарактерно-нежным для Ресеи поцелуем. На мгновение напрягаюсь. А потом отвечаю: закидываю руки Дэусу на шею и отдаюсь вихрю внезапно нахлынувшего желания. Поднимаюсь на цыпочки и вжимаюсь в него всем телом. Внизу живота знакомый жар, член стоит колом, а сам я становлюсь тягучим и податливым. Былого страха как первый и второй раз нет, только опаляющее желание. Вот руки Дэуса забираются под пижамную кофту, мои сначала ласкают его спину. Чувствую его эрергированый член. Тремся друг об друга. Мгновение, и я на кровати. Стаскивает штаны. Помогаю ему… И все внезапно прекращается. Он просто сжимает меня в объятиях и прерывисто дышит в шею. Я тоже замираю, сдерживая протестующее “хнык”, а потому что хочется, очень хочется, сильно хочется. Еще пару мгновений, и он явно нехотя отстраняется и поднимается. Я же распаленный остаюсь лежать. Мое возбуждение очевидно, его скрыто кожаным длинным плащом. Делает шаг назад от меня, словно боится не сдержаться. А я просто хочу его здесь и сейчас и не нужны никакие деньги.

— Я с тобой свяжусь, — он, хрипло и тихо.

— Не уходи.

— Прости, я должен, — и, развернувшись, покидает квартиру.

Ударяю по матрацу, а потом, стянув пижамные штаны активно мастурбирую, представляя Дэуса и хотя разрядка приходит быстро, это все равно не то. Излившись себе на живот и тем самым запачкав пижаму, некоторое время бесцельно смотрю на закрывшуюся за д'е Море дверь. Дальше рывком встаю и бреду в ванную. Совершенно машинально привожу себя в порядок - снимаю пижаму и принимаю душ. А внутри клубится недовольство, злость и обида. Почему он ушел? Понятно дела и все такое, но ведь можно было и по-быстрому. Ведь я не просил денег. Закрыв кран, выбираюсь из ванны, вытираюсь, а потом замираю перед зеркалом, разглядываю себя. Худой - кожа и кости, низкого роста, болезненно бледная кожа, темные круги под глазами, осунувшееся лицо (больше никакого алкоголя в подобных количествах), да уж красавец... И что Дэус нашел во мне? Я-то понятно что. С ним чувствую себя защищенным словно в древней неприступной крепости. А вот чем я его привлек? Загадка века. Медленно плетусь обратно в комнату. Плюхаюсь на кровать и сгорбившись гипнотизирую дверь. Надо же, Дэус д'е Море предложил покровительство. Создатель, ДЭУС Д’Е МОРЕ ПРЕДЛОЖИЛ ПОКРОВИТЕЛЬСТВО! Издав невнятный стон, плюхаюсь спиной на постель. Теперь невидящим взглядом пялюсь в потолок. Итак, он дал септиману на размышления. Что ответить? Если скажу “да”, придется бросить работу. Конечно, она временная, ведь не буду же всю жизнь работать уборщиком, но и покровительство д'е Море не навсегда. Да, он будет опекать, скорее всего, я действительно ни в чем не буду нуждаться, но сколько времени это продлится? Как бы не остаться у разбитого корыта. Что будет, когда все закончится? Придется вновь возвращаться к началу: нет работы и нет денег... Неожиданно ход мыслей меняет направление.

Учеба... Осталось меньше половины анума... Дэус говорил, если приму его покровительство, он поможет с решением проблем. Может, он примет в свой клан? В таком случае, у меня будет адекватное будущее. А если к этому моменту он потеряет интерес? Если не соглашаться, то останется хотя бы работа, а это уже что-то. Но в этом случае, какой будет его реакция? Вдруг больше никогда не увижу его? Зажмуриваюсь. Становится страшно. Да что со мной такое? Неужели влюбился? Нет! Только не это! Это непозволительно. Не в него. Для него я - никто, игрушка, способ приятно провести время. Но если это так, зачем он сделал подарок? 

Подарок! 

Принимаю сидячее положение и устремляю взгляд на клетку, покрытую черной тканью, одиноко стоящую посередине комнаты. Над предложением Дэуса подумаю позже, а вот подарок… Очень интересно. Встаю и медленно подхожу к клетке.

Отложив документ с электронной книгой на диван и взяв с полки шкафа ножницы, разрезаю веревки, удерживающие ткань на клетке. Затем, стаскиваю черное полотно. В клетке обнаруживается небольшой зверек с длинной шерстью голубого цвета. Обернувшись длиннющим хвостом с кисточкой на конце, он мирно спит, посапывая. Какое милое создание! Устроившись на полу и открыв дверцу клетки, начинаю рассматривать его. Очень похож на катае, но в тоже время отличается. Интересно, что это за вид? Пытаюсь выудить из памяти информацию и ничего. Подобный вид однозначно вижу впервые. Вместо двух глаз у существа их оказывается шесть. Огромные уши, с такими же кисточками, как и на конце хвоста, раскинулись на подстилке. Вместо положенных четырех лап у него их аж восемь. Зачем такое количество конечностей? Рот — это вообще нечто. Он представляет из себя две тонкие крестообразные полосочки. Ладно, хоть нос самый обычный. И все же, что это за существо? Уже было собираюсь подняться, чтобы взять с дивана электронную книгу и прочитать об этом крайне необычном зверьке, как животное, открыв две верхних пары глаз, начинает пристально на меня смотреть. Какие красивые глаза! Хочется взять на руки и обласкать зверька.

Тем временем, зверек открывает оставшиеся два глаза и, медленно поднявшись, слегка задрав голову вверх и принюхиваясь, направляется в мою сторону. Улыбаюсь. Тяну руку ему на встречу, желая приласкать. Наверняка ему страшно: новая местность, незнакомые запахи... Зверек же, приблизившись ко мне, внезапно резко меняется: длинная шерсть встает дыбом, превращаясь в длинные, острые иглы; уши встают торчком, а хвост с шипом вместо кисточки на конце так и ходит из стороны в сторону. В голове не успевает появиться ни единой мысли, как в ту же секунду крестообразный рот открывается, показывая острые зубы, и изо рта вылетает, словно ракета, нечто похожее на еще на один рот. Острые зубы вцепляются в руку, прокусывая ее до крови, после чего зверь начинает зализывать многочисленные глубокие раны, затягивающиеся прямо на глазах и оставляющие на руке причудливый узор. Выйдя из ступора, машинально отталкиваю зверька и отползаю к кровати, чувствуя, как холодный пот стекает по спине. Боюсь и паникую.

— *Хозяин боится? Почему хозяин боится? Безымянный установил связь. Безымянный по-другому не мог. Хозяину больно? Безымянный плохо лечил?*

Это что еще такое? Я схожу с ума?

— *Безымянный установил связь*.

Какая связь? Что за чертовщина?

— *Безымянный установил связь*.

Нет, наверное это не сумасшествие. Поскольку зверь не проявляет агрессии, а, наоборот, транслирует беспокойство, тоже в некотором роде успокаиваюсь и решаю провести тест: 

— \Ты со мной разговариваешь?\ — мысленно обращаюсь к нему, ощущая себя душевнобольным.

— *Безымянный установил связь*, — вновь та же реплика и снова раздается прямо голове. После чего зверек, превратившись опять в совершенно невинное, милое на вид существо, снова разглядывает меня всеми шестью голубого цвета глазами. Я же в полном ступоре продолжаю смотреть на животное, боясь сделать лишнее движение.

Зверь садится напротив, не спуская с меня внимательно-изучающего взгляда.

— *Почему хозяин боится? Безымянный не причинит вреда. Безымянный защитник и охранник. Безымянный нападает только на врагов*.

— \Но ты же напал на меня\\.

— *Безымянный устанавливал связь*.

— \И ты больше не будешь кусаться?\ — все еще боездно.

— *Цель Безымянного защищать хозяина. Безымянный будет нападать только на врагов*, — слегка ощетинивается, приоткрывая крестообразный рот и показывая острые зубы.

Нужно было прислушаться к рекомендациям Дэуса и, прежде чем открывать клетку, прочитать книгу.

— *Кто такой Дэус?*

Теперь так будет постоянно? Раздражаюсь.

— *Прости, хозяин. Безымянный будет обращать внимание только на слова, адресованные Безымянному*, — зверек понуро опускает голову, вероятно, показывая, что сожалеет. Становится жалко зверька.

— \Дэус — друг\\.

— *Друг хозяина — друг Безымянного*, — радуется зверь, подняв голову и навострив уши. 

Диалог окончательно приводит в чувство. Тем не менее, не спуская настороженного взгляда с существа (неизвестно, как оно может повести себя), стараясь не делать лишних движений, медленно поднимаюсь и направляюсь к дивану, чтобы ознакомиться с литературой и понять, с кем конкретно имею дело. Зверек, словно ощущая мою настороженность, внимательно следит за мной, будто чего-то ожидая. Благополучно добравшись до дивана и сняв тапочки, забираюсь на него с ногами, стараясь держаться как можно дальше от этого непредсказуемого животного. Открыв книгу, углубляюсь в чтение.

После полуторачасового изучения электронной книги, выясняется: данный вид, именуемый белу, выведен искусственным путем совсем недавно. В нем присутствуют гены многих известных животных. В первую очередь, этот вид обязан защищать и охранять хозяина, с которым устанавливает телепатическую связь путем нанесения небольшой раны. Таким образом белу ставит метку. Через нее он опознает хозяина. Несмотря на натуру хищника, это очень добрый и ласковый вид. Так же выясняется, что кроме телепатии, белу являются эмпатами, и их жизненный цикл полностью зависим от жизненного цикла хозяина: сплю я, спит белу; бодрствую я, бодрствует и он; моя боль — его боль, пока я жив, живет и он. Белу умирают, если погибает их хозяин.

Прочитанная информация открывает глаза на многие вещи, заставляя посмотреть на зверька совершенно иначе.

Оставшийся вечер проводим, обмениваясь самыми разнообразными мыслями. Я подробно рассказываю Безымянному об Эрансе, своей жизни, делюсь переживаниями, находя в нем благодарного слушателя. Теперь он снова воспринимается совершенно милым и безобидным, вызывая умиление и желание дарить любовь и ласку. Выбор имени решаю перенести на следующий день.

Поужинав (оказывается, белу и в этом зависим от хозяина), засыпаем вместе. Безымянный прижимается ко мне спиной, тихо урлыча от удовольствия, отчего более не ощущаю себя одиноким, как еще несколько часов назад.


	12. Глава 11

_25-ый день девятого менсума_

Открываю глаза. Наконец, чувствую себя хорошо выспавшимся и отдохнувшим. Темно. Теплый свет от уличных фонарей проникает в комнату через окно, позволяя видеть очертания мебели. Рядом мирно сопит питомец. Растянулся по диагонали во весь свой, как выясняется, совсем не маленький рост, сместив меня к самому краю. Медленно обвожу комнату взглядом, поражаясь, насколько человечкие глаза зависимы от света. Сейчас, во мраке ночи, все цвета кажутся тусклыми и грязными. Хорошо Безымянному, темнота ему не мешает. Для него что день, что ночь — в любое время суток он видит одинаково. Вот бы и мне так. Глядя в потолок под звуки легкого урчания зверька размышляю о прочих его особенностях. Из прочитанного вчера выяснилось, что это существо может взбираться практически по любым поверхностям, кроме стеклянных; его слюна обладает лечебными свойствами, в чем я имел «удовольствие» убедиться. Его нрав в целом весьма мягок, но несмотря на это, он может быть смертельно опасным, что, опять-таки, познал на собственном опыте. Повернувшись на бок, лицом к зверьку, провожу рукой по мягкой шерсти, наблюдая, как животное слегка подрагивает всеми восемью лапами то ли от удовольствия, то ли от привидевшегося ему сна и начинает урчать громче. Не знай его второй формы, никогда бы не подумал, что это милое, безобидное с виду создание может с легкостью лишить жизни. Впрочем, никто бы не подумал. Нужно придумать ему имя. Не дело зваться Безымянным. Продолжаю ласково гладить животное, перебирая возможные имена, но ни одно не кажется подходящим. Попробуем иначе. Может придумать имя, опираясь на его особенности. Кусака? Нет, он же не просто Кусака. Как вцепится своими зубищами, можно и без руки остаться. Пушистик? Вон какая мягкая, длинная и красивая шерстка. Но воспоминание о том, как мягкая шерстка в любой момент может превратиться в длинные острые иглы, заставляет отказаться и от этой клички. Тем временем, приоткрыв верхнюю пару глаз и тут же зажмурившись от удовольствия, зверек издает еще более громкое урчание. О! Точно! Урлыка, и сокращать можно до “ур”. Как мило урчит! Да, вполне подходящее имя.

Словно услышав сквозь дрему, животное медленно открывает все шесть глаз, потягивается, обнажая острые длинные когти и в тот же момент пряча их в мягкие подушечки лапок.

— *Хозяин выбрал имя?*

— \Ага\, — улыбаюсь, — \Будешь Урлыкой, сокращенно Ур\, — и включаю торшер. Комнату тут же наполняет мягкий, приглушенный свет. Зверек, потянувшись, принимает сидячее положение, широко зевая. Уподобившись Уру, повторяю его действия и, свесив ноги с кровати, надеваю тапочки, бросаю взгляд на часы: «05:30». Рано проснулся, но выспался. Странно.

Встав с кровати, направляюсь на кухню. Все же без кофе никак. Питомец, выказывая восторг по поводу своего имени, движется следом, не отставая ни на шаг.

— *Урррлыка? Уррр? Уррру нравится. Хозяин выбрал имя. Урррлыка больше не Безымянный. Уррр счастлив*.

— \Я рад\, — включаю кофе-машину.

Зверек, заняв свободный табурет, выжидательно на меня смотрит.

— \Будешь молоко?\ — обращаюсь к нему.

— *Уррр будет то же самое, что и хозяин*.

— \Кофе? Ты будешь кофе? Может, молоко? Не думаю, что кофе тебе понравится\\.

Не обращая внимания на реакцию питомца, подхожу к холодильнику и, достав пакет с молоком, а из шкафа миску, наполняю ее до краев. Поставив посудину на пол перед окном, жестом велю Уру приступать к завтраку.

Спрыгнув с табуретки, зверь подходит к миске и, бросив на меня не совсем довольный взгляд, начинает лакать молоко. Я же, налив себе кофе, положив сахара и добавив молока, делаю глоток. Кофе - это кайф.

Ур, быстро расправившись с содержимым миски, жмурится.

*Урррлыка хочет мяса*, — заявляет зверь. 

Ставлю кружку на стол и достаю остатки мясных кусочков в сливочном соусе, которые приготовил вчера вечером в честь нашего знакомства с Уром, и разогреваю в микроволновой печи. Питомец облизывается, не отходя от миски, и, задрав мордочку вверх, ловит носом приятные запахи. Как только блюдо слегка подогрелось, наполняю едой чистую тарелку (негоже есть из грязной посуды) и убираю пустую миску. Урлыка тут же жадно начинает есть. Я же после кружки кофе и утренних процедур надеваю свои старые вещи, в которых всегда хожу в учебное заведение. Практически готовый к выходу из дома, бросаю взгляд на рюкзак, одиноко стоящий около входной двери.

Первое, что обнаруживаю, открыв его, это три пачки кредитов, лежащие на самом верху. Мысли вновь возвращаются к Ресеи. Дэус д'е Море, что же он во мне такого нашел? Огромные суммы, неожиданный подарок в лице Урлыки, предложение о покровительстве... Дэус за мной ухаживает? По факту так, а как на самом деле - непонятно. Может у него муж и еще пятеро подобных мне. Вздыхаю. А может и нет. 

Вынимаю деньги из рюкзачка и кладу их на полку в шкаф, удивляясь спокойствию, с которым это делаю. А ведь еще совсем недавно эти пачки денег не вызывали ничего, кроме отторжения. Что же изменилось? В какой момент я стал нормально относиться к деньгам, полученным ТАКИМ путем? В какой момент та жизнь, которую сейчас веду, стала нормой? Не могу ответить себе на этот вопрос, как и не могу не признать тот факт, что теперь эти деньги действительно не вызывают у меня негативных эмоций. Да уж.

Закрываю шкаф, вновь устремляя свой взгляд на Ура, вылизывающего одну из задних лап. И снова думаю о Дэусе. Может, он специально послан Создателем, чтобы я мог перестать работать в “Вергилии”? Может, он и является той самой спасительной соломинкой? Ухмыляюсь. Нет, скорее, высоким дубом, чьи ветви растянулись по всему Эрансу. Ни для кого не секрет: Стражи крепко держат в своих руках наш мир, опутав его созданными Советом законами и правилами. И именно Декесусов больше всего боятся и уважают - для кого-то они благодетели, для кого-то палачи. А на самом верху, словно паук, сидит Дэус д'е Море, круглые сутки следя за исполнением каждого пункта законодательства, принятого Правящим Советом. Именно он является судьей, именно от его решения зависит, жить человеку или нет. Кто же он для меня? Благодетель или палач?”

Подойдя к рюкзаку, вновь бросаю взгляд на белу, все еще усердно приводящего свою шерсть в порядок. Наверное благодетель. В обратном случае, зачем Дэусу дарить такой подарок, заступаться, предлагать покровительство? Хорошо, с двумя последними пунктами все ясно: скорее всего, он не столько заступался за тебя, сколько выполнял свои прямые обязанности Стража. Покровительство? Отдыхать тоже нужно. Но вот подарок... Этот его жест совершенно непонятен. Может, он все же испытывает какие-то чувства? Может, я что-нибудь-да значу для него? Может, все же стоить принять его предложение?”

Засовываю руку в рюкзак и, поражаясь беспорядку, царящему там, достаю перепачканную в крови салфетку. Да-а, знатно погулял. Это надо же, упиться до такой степени, чтобы упасть со сцены. А что вытворял в «Ампире»?! Щеки мгновенно обдает жаром. Смотрю на окровавленную салфетку. И зачем ее было класть сюда, не проще ли было выкинуть? Да уж, пить категорически запрещено. Поднявшись, выкидываю салфетку в мусорное ведро, давая себе обещание больше никогда не прикасаться к туманящим разум и толкающим на совершенно неадекватные действия напиткам. Вернувшись обратно, продолжаю наводить порядок в рюкзаке. На этот раз выуживаю сломанный, по словам Нейе, планшет, экран которого перемазан засохшей кровью. Машинально провожу пальцем по поверхности, надеясь очистить ее. Естественно, ничего не выходит. Злюсь, и уже было открываю рот, чтобы сказать пару крепких слов в свой собственный адрес, как планшет экран планшета загорается. А это что еще такое? Интересно. Присаживаясь на краей дивана. Нейе же вроде утверждал, что планшет сломан. А он, выходит, совсем не сломаню Странно. Нужно будет поговорить с ним по этому поводу.

«Я этот планшет сегодня на улице подобрал...» — вспоминаются его слова. Решаю изучить находку-приобретение, но прежде бросаю взгляд на часы. Времени достаточно. Нажимаю на экран и вскоре, покопавшись, обнаруживаю два файла: один видео, другой в текстовом формате. Поудобнее устроившись на диване, открываю видео файл.

Вначале камера показывает самый обычный стул, одиноко стоящий на фоне светлой стены. Затем, вынырнув откуда-то, на него садится светловолосый дженуи с нереально красивыми, прямо ангельскими чертами лица. Не веря своим глазам, узнаю в нем отца, внешность которого мне известна благодаря одному-единственному сохранившемуся фото. Этот человек, давший мне жизнь и покинувший мир, едва мой плач раздался в больничной палате (по крайней мере, именно такая версия известна мне от второго отца, погибшего в уличных разборках), сейчас живой и невредимый смотрит на меня с экрана планшета светло-голубыми глазами. Моргаю. Как так? Он же умер? Откуда запись? Впиваюсь взглядом в экран и увеличиваю звук. Вовремя. Отец на видео начинает говорить:

— Здравствуй, Аэль! Если ты смотришь эту видеозапись, значит, мои опасения подтвердились - меня уже нет в живых”, — у него, оказывается, на удивление приятный, мягкий, певучий голос.

— Папа, — тихо шепчу, до сих пор не веря ни глазам, ни ушам. Происходящее напоминает либо сон, либо бред. И тем не менее дженуи на экране планшета является точной копией отца на фотографии. 

— Если ты смотришь эту видеозапись, значит, Завейю удалось тебя найти. Слушайся этого человека и помни: он единственный, кому ты можешь полностью доверять.

Завейю? Кто это такой? И почему можно доверять только ему? В памяти вновь всплывают слова Нейе о том, как был найден планшет. Наверное, этот Завейю потерял его, а Нейе его подобрал. Другого объяснения нет.

Тем временем дженуи как две капли похожий на отца продолжает:

— Пожалуй начну с самого начала. Я — Алин Саусвон, родившийся и выросший в полноценной семье среднего достатка. У меня есть два брата, это серьезные и ответственные одисы, занявшие в нашем мире свою ячейку. Сейчас они, наверняка, обзавелись семьями и у них есть дети. В отличие от братьев, я родился дженуи. Поскольку я был единственным в семье, получившим при рождении гены, способные породить жизнь, отношение ко мне всегда было особенным. Я вырос в заботе и внимании. Родители не чаяли во мне души. Я всегда получал все, что хотел. Любой мой каприз исполнялся, стоило только открыть рот или пустить слезу. Возможно, именно такое воспитание, вседозволенность, которой я пользовался, сделали из меня избалованного, зацикленного исключительно на себе человека. Ко всему прочему, материнский инстинкт, заложенный природой во всех дженуи, во мне напрочь отсутствовал. Я не любил детей и не собирался выполнять свою главную задачу — продолжить род, дать жизнь минимум двум членам нашего общества, как предписано законодательством. Но судьба справедлива, теперь я это понимаю. Я, как и все, поступил в университет. Хотя я и оказался весьма слабым магом, способности к целительству все же были обнаружены. Меня принял в свои ряды клан Витаэ. Родители и братья были весьма счастливы, поскольку не были уверены, возьмет ли меня к себе клан, в который испокон веков входила вся моя семья. Я же, не понимая, что не смогу вечно жить под родительским крылом, учился спустя рукава, совершенно не стараясь добиться высот в предложенной мне профессии. Не испытывая совершенно никакой любви к детям и не желая быть кому-либо парой, я отказывал тем немногочисленным претендентам, которые обращали на меня внимание. По окончании учебы, (до сих пор удивляюсь, почему меня не выкинули из учебного заведения?), как принято в любой семье Эранса, я начал собственную жизнь. Вот тогда-то и столкнулся с реальностью, которую, как я понимаю теперь, полностью заслужил. Я, не привыкший работать и нести хотя бы маломальскую ответственность, в скором времени лишился работы. Родители и братья переживали за меня и, несмотря на принятые обществом нормы, немного, по мере своих сил, помогали. Могу сказать, это был нелегкий период в моей жизни... — он на минуту замолкает. На его губах появляется грустная улыбка, после чего вновь продолжает: — Но не будем отвлекаться. Итак, как, надеюсь, тебе известно, любой клан не приемлет ситуацию, когда его члены не приносят какой-либо пользы. Я относился как раз к этой категории людей. И в один прекрасный день меня вызвал к себе совет клана с предложением (на мой взгляд, это был ультиматум, а не предложение). Заключалось оно вот в чем: либо я соглашаюсь принять участие в эксперименте, для которого отлично подхожу, либо Витаэ изгоняют меня из клана. Лишиться поддержки клана — самое страшное, что может произойти с любым человеком, по крайней мере, именно так мне казалось на тот момент. Испуганный перспективой оказаться в Эджентисе, не раздумывая, принял предложение клана. Как я говорил ранее, на тот момент я не знал, в чем конкретно заключается суть эксперимента, да и, честно говоря, мне было все равно. Я знал лишь одно: я должен буду дать жизнь ребенку, отказавшись в дальнейшем от всех прав на него. Ребенок будет полностью принадлежать клану. Тогда я не обратил совершенно никакого внимания на этот нюанс. Для меня было главным не оказаться в Эджентисе. Я подписал документ о неразглашении, с которым даже не счел нужным толком ознакомиться и переехал в небольшое селение, располагавшееся рядом с лабораторными корпусами. До сих пор жутко вспоминать первый визит туда, — дженуи морщится и поводит плечами. — Могу сказать, это действительно ужасное место. Белые стены, слегка голубоватый пол, невероятная чистота и коридоры-коридоры-коридоры. Но не будем отвлекаться. Итак, меня оплодотворили. Это жутко неприятная и болезненная процедура. А дальше моя жизнь вошла в размеренную колею. Три раза в септиману я проходил обследование, жил в небольшом домике, расположенном в селении, общался с другими дженуи, согласившимися принять участие в эксперименте. В какой-то степени это было счастливым и спокойным временем, потому что я уже более не переживал по поводу своей судьбы. Я общался с такими же, как я. Вечерами мы собирались у кого-нибудь дома и разговаривали на различные малозначимые темы. Среди нас не было ни одного человека, кто бы добровольно согласился принять участие в этом эксперименте. Всех вынудили обстоятельства. Так, я, по-моему, вновь отвлекаюсь. Итак, все вроде шло хорошо. Чувствовал я себя замечательно, пока в один прекрасный день не проснулся со стойким ощущением, что теперь не один — во мне растет и развивается маленький человечек, и этот маленький человечек — мой сын. В тот момент все внезапно изменилось. Я словно по новому начал дышать, мир преобразился, окрасившись совершенно другими, более яркими красками. Кажется, именно в ту самую минуту я осознал, что у меня, наконец, появилась цель. И этой целью стал ты, Аэль, — мой единственный, любимый ребенок. Я начал задумываться, какой будет твоя судьба в дальнейшем? Словно услышав мой вопрос и ощутив мое беспокойство, Создатель откликнулся: я стал случайным свидетелем спора между двумя целителями. Я не буду раскрывать подробности их дискуссии, поскольку это лишняя и совершенно не нужная информация. Запомнив лицо возмущавшегося ученого, взволнованного не меньше меня судьбой еще не увидевших свет детей, в один из визитов я подошел к нему и задал в лоб вопрос: «Что будет с моим сыном?» Целитель пообещал связаться со мной. Потекли дни ожидания. Встречи с другими, такими же, как и я, участниками проекта, стали не интересны. Я потерял аппетит и плохо спал, боясь и ожидая… Но Целитель сдержал свое слово. Вскоре я получил записку с датой, временем и местом встречи. Сильно волнуясь и стараясь не привлекать к себе лишнего внимания, я пришел в указанное место. Помню, была ночь. Небольшая беседка, опавшие листья (наступила осень) и промозглый, весьма неприятный ветер. Целитель ждал меня. Мы проговорили несколько часов. Тогда-то я и узнал всю правду. Но прежде чем я раскрою ее и тебе, немного вспомним историю. Думаю, ты знаешь о последней войне, уничтожившей всех женщин. Да-да, о той самой войне, погубившей старый мир и давшей жизнь новому. В годы послевоенной смуты, когда происходило формирование Совета, когда наш мир только-только поднимался на ноги, на одной из планет-спутников был обнаружен минерал, содержащий в себе клетки неизвестного вируса, способного заменить одни фрагменты ДНК другими. Именно при помощи него появились дженуи. Естественно, ученые не остановились на достигнутом, пример тому — животный мир Эранса. Но вернемся к настоящему. Коалиция ученых с одобрения главы клана Витаэ решила начать секретный эксперимент по созданию полностью контролируемого мага с узконаправленными способностями. Этот проект получил кодовое название “Хамелеон”. Оказывается, в меня поместили не простую сперму одиса, а генномодифицированную, измененную благодаря этому минералу. И мы подошли к главному. Я должен был выносить дженуи, предназначение которого сводилась бы только к одному: давать жизнь сильным магам. Тебя бы не отпустили на свободу. Ты бы стал живым инкубатором и рожал до самой смерти. Я помню ужас, охвативший меня, когда я узнал все это. Я помню, как сжалось сердце от страха за тебя и твое будущее. Тогда я четко осознал одно: ни в коем случае я не должен допустить подобного. Любым способом мне нужно бежать, чтобы иметь возможность дать тебе лучшую жизнь. Этими мыслями я и поделился в ту ночь с целителем, прося помощи. Целитель не отказал, но сказал, что это будет непросто. Хотя это я и сам понимал: за всеми участниками проекта велось круглосуточное наблюдение. К счастью, к тому моменту еще не начали вводить препараты, превратившие бы тебя в имбецила, то есть было немного времени для подготовки к побегу. Это было нелегко, поскольку территория охранялась и полностью просматривалась, но все получилось. Не спрашивай меня, как, я не хочу об этом вспоминать, да и нужна ли тебе эта информация? Для твоего спокойствия скажу: целителю удалось полностью удалить все файлы, касаемые тебя и меня (только к ним он имел доступ), а также скопировать информацию о твоей физиологии вот на этот планшет. (Надеюсь, она тебе пригодится). И вот в ясную, лунную ночь, я без вещей, с клочком бумаги и планшетом в руках, покинул это место.

Выдерживает паузу. 

— Прежде чем продолжить рассказ, хочу немного отвлечься и кратко изложить содержимое файла, на случай, если он не откроется или с ним что-нибудь случится. Такое может быть, после всего, я уже ничему не удивляюсь. Пойми, я хочу обезопасить тебя, пусть болезненным, но, как я считаю, эффективным способом, ведь знание — это сила.

И снова пауза.

— Аэль, я не знаю, сколько сейчас тебе лет... Поступил ли ты учиться или проживаешь до сих пор в Эджентисе. Я не знаю, что тебя ждет, поэтому слушай внимательно, это ОЧЕНЬ важно! Ты не слабый маг. В тебе есть сила, и ее достаточно много, но ты никогда не сможешь ею воспользоваться, поскольку она направлена на создание и формирование новой жизни. Кроме того, ты маг-универсал, но это не значит, что твое потомство будет таким же. Если ты понесешь от представителя клана Ардор, значит, твой ребенок будет сильным магом огня; если ты забеременеешь от мага, входящего в клан Ликуор, значит, твоему ребенку будет подчиняться стихия воды. Надеюсь, ты уловил суть. Поскольку внутрь тебя не попал ни один препарат, который должны были ввести на следующем этапе, твой организм обладает несколькими защитными функциями. Ученые назвали бы это побочными эффектами, я же так не считаю. Во-первых, твой организм вырабатывает определенные феромоны, благодаря которым ты будешь интересен любому одису - тебя будут хотеть. До полового акта, это влечение должно легко контролироваться одисами. Как только акт происходит, одис попадает в зависимость от твоих феромонов, то есть ты становишься для него наркотиком, от которого уже невозможно отказаться. Из заметок, заботливо написанных моим другом-целителем, я понял, что эти феромоны дарят одису радость, делая его более счастливым. Поэтому ОЧЕНЬ осторожно выбирай себе пару, поскольку это на всю жизнь. Во-вторых, ты наверняка заметил, что повреждения на твоем теле быстро заживают, хотя, скорее всего, этот процесс происходит намного болезненнее, чем у многих других. Это тоже, как сказали бы ученые, побочный эффект. И в-третьих, какие-то лекарства могут действовать на тебя иначе, нежели на других людей, поэтому, очень прошу тебя, не принимай лишний раз что-либо. Твой организм сам себя излечит. Вот и всё, что мне известно о твоей физиологии. Теперь давай вернемся к истории моей жизни. Пару септиман я жил у того самого целителя, который организовал побег. Имя этого человека Завейю Сокхейн. Он сделал для меня новые документы. Не желая подвергать его опасности, поскольку гонка за мной, вернее, за тобой, уже началась, я решил скрыться там, где всегда боялся оказаться — в Эджентисе. Пришлось нелегко. Если бы не твой второй отец, предложивший стать его парой, принявший тебя, как своего собственного сына, ты бы так и не увидел свет. Хочу предупредить, Джийе ничего не известно, он считает тебя своим братом, и, наверное, лучше, чтобы это так и оставалось. Вернемся к истории моей жизни. Вторая половина беременности проходила крайне тяжело. Тогда я начал задумываться, что, скорее всего, не выживу и, сделав эту видеозапись, втайне от своей новой семьи (я так и не решился рассказать моему паре правду о тебе), отправил ее Завейю.

И снова грустная улыбка.

— Вот и все, мой дорогой и любимый сын. Прежде чем окончательно попрощаться с тобой, пожелать долгой и счастливой жизни, хочу предупредить: я не знаю судьбу проекта, но хочу сказать, что после моего побега Чистки в Эджентисе стали происходить НАМНОГО чаще. По этому поводу твой второй отец очень часто ворчал. У него вообще был нелегкий характер, думаю, тебе об этом и так же известно. Но я опять отвлекся. Поскольку Чистки начали проводить чаще, я сделал вывод: Витаэ при поддержке клана Декесус продолжают поиски. Надеюсь, сейчас, когда ты смотришь эту видеозапись, поиски прекращены. Но прошу, пожалуйста, держись подальше от людей из клана Декесус и клана Витаэ. Найди себе хорошего пару, который будет любить и ценить тебя, и никому не рассказывай о том, что только что узнал. Я люблю тебя, мой сын. Ты изменил мою жизнь. Ты изменил меня. Я не жалею ни о чем, потому что считаю, что смог преподнести миру настоящее сокровище. Береги себя и прощай.

Изображение замирает. Вцепившись в планшет, перевожу мертвый взгляд на окно, чувствуя, как привычный мир вокруг меня безмолвно рушится.


	13. Глава 12

Пребывая в полнейшем оцепенении, скольжу бессмысленным взглядом по комнате: расправленная кровать, торшер, открытый шкаф, встроенный в стену, диван, на котором сижу... Все кажется знакомым и одновременно чуждым.

Мысли снова возвращаются к видео записи. Этого просто не может быть. Это чья-то злая шутка? Розыгрыш? Или кошмарное сновидение? Сейчас проснусь, и все будет как раньше? Нет, не будет, потому что на ничего из вышеперечисленного не похоже. Крепко зажмуриваюсь и щиплю себя за запястье (на всякий случай, вдруг все же сплю), чувствую легкий укол боли. Значит, правда. Но как это вообще возможно? Перевожу взгляд на застывшее изображение отца: грустная улыбка, легкие морщинки вокруг голубых словно нездешних глаз, наполненных любовью и едва заметными отсветами пережитой боли. Знакомое и вместе с тем незнакомое лицо человека, давшего мне жизнь, рисковавшего ради меня, отказавшегося от всего. Вновь бесцельно обвожу комнату взглядом, в надежде повернуть время вспять, проснуться, вынырнуть из этого чересчур реального кошмара. Но ничего не происходит. Вещи остаются на своих местах. Солнце светит в окно. Урлыка, расположившись рядом, наконец, закончил вылизывать себя и смотрит на меня своими голубыми глазами.

— Я - результат эксперимента, полу-человек, полу-неизвестно что... — шепчу, вслушиваясь в звучание собственного голоса, пытаясь осознать.

Планшет выпадает из внезапно ослабевших пальцев, и звенящую тишину пространства раскалывает легкий стук, кажущийся громовым. Вот ведь насмешка судьбы. Как там отец сказал? Ты годен только для создания потомства? Живой инкубатор. Сильный маг, не владеющий собственной силой. У Создателя «отменное» чувство юмора. Смешок сам собой срывается губ. За ним следует еще один, а затем еще... Вскоре хохочу, словно сумасшедший, не в силах остановиться, не замечая слез, ручьем бегущих из глаз, не обращая внимания на всхлипы, с шумом вырывающиеся из груди. А дальше ярость. Злюсь на мир, на ученых, возомнивших себя Богами, на отца, давшего мне жизнь и покинувшего навсегда, на судьбу, дергающую за нити, злюсь, что родился годным только для вынашивания потомства.

Подбираю планшет и со всей дури швыряю его о стену. За ним следует рюкзак и все, что попадается под руку. В конечном итоге, попортив невероятное количество вещей и устроив жуткий хаос, опускаюсь на пол около дивана и, свернувшись в клубок, всхлипывая и, дрожа, закрываю воспаленные от слез глаза, жалея о том дне, когда появился на свет.

— Почему? — вновь и вновь один и тот же вопрос, и, конечно, нет ответа.

Постепенно рыдания затихают, и я вновь впадаю в оцепенение, совершенно мертвым, безучастным взглядом обводя созданный бардак.

Не знаю, сколько времени провожу в таком состоянии, да меня это и не волнует. Меня вообще ничего не волнует. Апатия отодвигает все прочие эмоции. Закрываю глаза, не желая видеть окружающее, ведь в нем меня ждет только боль. Обхватив себя руками, еще больше сжимаюсь в комок, желая стать маленьким, незаметным и, в конечном итоге, исчезнуть из жизни, где, кажется, мне нет места.

Неожиданно что-то мягкое и теплое прижимается ко мне, согревая. Приоткрываю веки. На меня смотрят шесть обеспокоенных светло-голубых глаз.

— Урлыка, — голос звучит едва слышным шепотом, ничего не значащим шуршанием. Смотрю на него. Как же много у меня общего с этим животным. — Ты тоже результат эксперимента — мой друг, мой брат. Ты единственный, кто может полностью понять меня.

Раскрываю объятия и прижимаю зверька к себе, чувствуя, как постепенно натянутая нить, звенящая напряжением, расслабляется и становится все легче и легче.

— А ведь я не одинок, у меня есть ты.

— *Урррлыка не понимает человеческой речи*, — раздается в голове. 

— Это не важно. Просто побудь со мной. С тобою так хорошо. Ты знаешь, у нас, оказывается, много общего. Мы оба мутанты. Мы существуем в этом мире, но не вписываемся в него. Мы иные, не такие как все.

— *Уррр не понимает. Хозяину плохо? Урррлыка хочет помочь*.

— \Все в порядке. Скоро пройдет\, — повторяю те слова, которые так часто говорил мне брат.

Брат… Губы растягиваются в горькой улыбке. Разве у меня есть брат? Джийя - не брат. На самом деле у меня никого нет, кроме этого перепуганного зверька. Вновь смотрю на него, а внутри разливается что-то теплое, согревающее, светлое. Оно заполняет, разгораясь ярче и ярче, разбивая на мелкие осколки плотину отчуждения.

Сажусь, опираясь спиной о диван. Устроив Ура у себя на коленях, начинаю с особым трепетом и нежностью гладить его мягкую, пушистую шерсть, Пытаюсь заставить рассуждать себя здраво. Ну вот с чего я решил, что мне нет места в этом мире? Иные, не такие, как все, не имеют права на существование? Они дышат, как все; чувствуют, как все; у них такого же цвета кровь. Отец отдал за меня жизнь. Неизвестна судьба целителя, который помог ему сбежать. А ведь он спасал, СПАСАЛ такого, как я! Не кого-нибудь нормального, а произведенное в лаборатории нечто! Конечно, подобные мне и Урлыке имеют права на жизнь. После всего, сделанного отцом и тем целителем-ученым, у меня нет никакого права распускать нюни. Нужно взять себя в руки и жить дальше. Становится легче, появляется целеустремленность, желание сделать назло, пойти наперекор судьбе, ученым, всем и вся, из-за кого отец не пережил операционные роды, из-за кого погиб тот целитель, что устроил побег.

Мягко отстранив от себя Урлыку, поднимаюсь, оглядывая полуразрушенную комнату. Хорошо однако поистерил. Жуткий бардак. И откуда такая несдержанность? Но прибираться не хочется. Позже сделаю это. Хочется снова пересмотреть видеофайл. Скольжу по помещению блуждающим взглядом, пытаясь отыскать в хаосе планшет. В конечном итоге, нахожу его валяющимся вместе с другими вещами около стены. Подхожу и присаживаюсь, желая его поднять и еще раз пересмотреть обращение отца ко мне, но он в непригодном состоянии — сломан. Вот до чего доводят истерики. И не починить ведь. И что теперь? Нужно все записать.

Взяв листочек с ручкой (благо, до шкафа не добрался, и там все лежит, как и положено, на своих местах, вновь устроившись на диване, вызываю в памяти образ папы.

Помнится, в начале отец говорил про Завейю. Нужно с ним встретиться. Ему можно доверять, раз это делал отец. Планшет, судя по всему, именно у него и находился все время. Возможно (конечно, не факт, но все же), Завейю живет недалеко от места, где Нейе нашел планшет”. Вот и первый пункт. Пишу:

«Узнать, место, где был найден планшет. Попытаться отыскать Завейю».

Теперь дальше. Папа рассказывает о себе, своей жизни и каким образом он согласился на эксперимент. Из всего этого можно сделать только один вывод: держаться как можно дальше от Витаэ и Декесусов. Учитывая сколько денег первые вбухали в проект, можно сказать я принадлежу им. Может, по этому поводу даже и документы имеются. Так, стоп. Какие документы? Судя из рассказа отца, все же уничтожено. А если нет? Нужно быть предельно осторожным. Черт, медицинские показатели… Я же их отдал Лоэ, а тот еще кому-то из клана Витаэ. “Молодец”. Прикрываю глаза, пытаясь свести внезапную паническую атаку на нет. Думай. Закусив губу, на мгновение зажмуриваюсь, постепенно успокаиваясь. Продолжаю. Итак, что мы имеем? Лоэ пока ничего не говорил про медицинские показатели. Может, его знакомый забыл? Хорошо, если так. А если нет? Если ему и, соответственно, клану Витаэ все уже известно? Передергиваю плечами. Так, это уже паранойя. Мои медицинские показатели видели многие, если бы что-то сохранилось о том эксперименте, то давно бы куковал в лаборатории, но с Лоэ нужно будет аккуратно поговорить. Вновь вернувшись к листочку, быстро пишу:

«Поговорить с Лоэ насчет медицинских показателей».

Хорошо. Что еще? Проект «Хамелеон». Итак, ученые хотели создать инкубаторов без мозгов. Что же, их эксперимент почти удался. Спасибо отцу, тому целителю и Создателю, которые вовремя вытащили из той лаборатории, что ученые не успели обколоть неизвестно чем, сделав таким образом послушную куклу. Теперь, главное, не попасться в их поле зрения, а-то вдруг завершат эксперимент.

Что еще говорил отец? Я — маг-универсал, могу производить сильное потомство; лекарства действуют иначе, нежели на обычных людей. Обычных людей… На лице появляется ироничная усмешка. 

Вернув мысли в прежнее русло, продолжаю анализ. Итак, лекарства действуют иначе… Мгновенно возникают картинки наших страстных встреч с Дэусом д'е Море: как его руки ласкают меня, как стону в его объятиях, самозабвенно отдаваясь, как его сперма наполняет меня… Холодею. Страшное подозрение прокрадывается в голову. Нет, этого не может быть... Не могу же я быть... беременным. Только не это. Делаю несколько глубоких вздохов. Спокойно. Нужно сходить в аптеку и купишь тест на беременность. Никакой паники, и так допаниковался уже — планшет разбит. Делаю следующую пометку:

«Купить тест».

После заставляю себя сосредоточится на полученной от отца информации.

Феромоны. Вот и подошли к предложению Дэуса д'е Море. По-крайней мере, теперь объясним его интерес. Печально, что его чувства не настоящие, а вызваны феромонами. С другой стороны, разве сейчас это самая большая проблема? Она ведь в другом. 

Согласно словам отца, клан Витаэ и клан Декесус во всей этой истории действовали вместе — частые Чистки в Эджентисе после побега папы. А Дэус д'е Море — глава клана, который и занимается как раз этими самыми Чистками. Какой вывод? Никакого покровительства, в обратном случае, он узнает правду? А если ему все уже известно? Едва ли, ведь, если бы это было так, то был бы уже в лаборатории… наверное. С другой стороны, может Дэус и не выдал бы меня — феромоны. Но опять же, лечат же наркоманов. И его бы вылечили. Раз нашли способ создать такого, как я, нашли бы способ и устранить зависимость. 

Итак, от покровителства нужно отказаться. А если будет настаивать? Нет, едва ли. Вроде, он не тот человек, не будет унижаться и о чем-то просить. Он просто найдет замену, и каждый пойдет своей дорогой. В обратном случае, рано или поздно он узнает правду, и тогда прощай, свобода. 

На мгновение прикрываю глаза и вздыхаю. От всего этого впору с ума сойти. Нужно отвлечься. Для этого решаю заняться уборкой.

Поднимаюсь с дивана и, убрав лист бумаги на полку, уже собираюсь заняться полномасштабной уборкой, как неожиданно в голове раздается голос Урлыки:

— *Хозяин, Уррр хочет кушать. Когда обед?*

Обед… Со всеми переживаниями совершенно забыл про животину, за которого несу ответственность. Не хорошо. Вот до чего доводят истерики. В следующий раз вместо того, чтобы устраивать беспорядок, рвать на себе волосы, заливаться слезами и жалеть себя, нужно думать головой. Обведя взглядом творящийся в комнате хаос, смотрю на часы: «13:15» — время обеда. Вот ведь время пролетело, а я не испытываю даже легкого голода, что несколько странно, потому что проблем с аппетитом раньше не наблюдалось. Вероятно стресс. Это не оправдание, Ур же не виноват во всем этом, и он, опять же в отличии от меня точно голоден. 

— \Прости, Ур, сейчас схожу в магазин, приготовлю, и мы с тобой пообедаем. Что бы ты хотел?\

Подняв хвост от радости и не сводя с меня горящих глаз, Урлыка сообщает:

— *Уррр хочет мяса*, — и важно добавляет: — *Урррлыка пойдет с хозяином*.

— \Прости, Ур, но тебе придется остаться здесь. В магазин не пускают с животными\, — пытаюсь быть мягким. — \А вот мясо приготовлю\\.

— *Уррр должен защищать хозяина*.

— \Да что со мной может произойти?\ — делаю попытку убедить Урлыку остаться дома и тут же замираю: паранойя мгновенно дает о себе знать, рисуя страшные картины. Живо представляется, как люди из клана Декесус, выйдя на след, заталкивают в черный, большой аэромобиль и отвозят в лабораторию. Чувствую больничный запах. Перед глазами рисуются белые стены и слегка голубоватый пол, а также многочисленные коридоры. Трясу головой, пытаясь сбросить это вызывающее волну ужаса наваждение. Нет, это сумасшествие. Сорвавшись с места, подлетаю к шкафу и, взяв с полки необходимую сумму кредитов, обращаюсь к зверьку, глядящему на меня в ожидании:

— \Буду через полчаса\, — засунув деньги в карман и взяв ключи от квартиры, выхожу из дома.

***

Путешествие до магазина и аптеки явилось настоящим испытанием. 

В начале кажется, что все вокруг знают правду, а страшные картины, помимо воли, то и дело врываются в сознание. Но постепенно приходит осознание: это всего лишь плод фантазии. На самом деле никто не обращает на меня никакого внимания, и за углом не поджидают Стражи, готовые схватить и отвезти в лабораторию для экспериментов. Мир вокруг совершенно не изменился: также светит солнце; дует ветер, шелестит листва, люди спешат по своим делам.

В магазине людно. Семьи с детьми выбирают различные продукты, расположенные на многочисленных стеллажах. Около касс — очередь.

Все это невероятным образом успокаивает. Окончательно придя в себя, концентрируюсь на покупках — ингредиентах для блюда. Что там просил Ур? Мясо? Хорошо, будет ему мясо. При мыслях о зверьке улыбаюсь.

Быстро взяв с полок необходимое, подхожу к кассе и становлюсь в очередь. Вскоре следом за мной встает кто-то еще, но меня это мало интересует. Ленивым взглядом скользя по магазину, терпеливо ожидаю, когда подойдет моя очередь расплачиваться за продукты. За спиной раздается звонок коммуникатора.

— Алло, — низкий, с легкой хрипотцой голос. — Да, я вышел на его след. 

Его слова мгновенно будят паранойю. Машинально оборачиваюсь и замираю при виде внушительных размеров одиса в темно-серой форме Стража. Холодею и отворачиваюсь. Неужели речь обо мне? Испарина выступает на лбу, неприятные мурашки бегут по спине. Прислушиваюсь к разговору.

— Да, его квартира неподалеку.

Холодею.

— Адрес? Да, диктую.

Называет адрес моей улицы и дома. Становится страшно.

— Нет квартиры не знаю, его пока нет на месте. Где я? В магазине. Напарник продолжает слежку. Да, сегодня мы точно его возьмем.

Появляется желание бросить корзинку с продуктами и бежать, но продолжаю упорно прислушиваться.

— Наверняка, у него и оборудование в квартире есть, так что возьмем этого фальшивомонетчика с поличным.

Фальшивомонетчика?! С облегчением выдыхаю. С нервами точно не порядок. Если продолжить в том же духе, можно и с ума сойти. Тем не менее отпускает. Хочется рассмеяться, но удерживаюсь.

Расплатившись за продукты, с тяжелым пакетом в руках легкой походкой, направляюсь в аптеку.

Покупка теста оказалась тоже нелегким испытанием, поскольку аптека — это вотчина клана Витаэ, тех самых людей, которых отец настоятельно рекомендовал обходить стороной.

Захожу в ту аптеку, что ближе всего к дому. Она маленькая, но тесты в ней есть всегда — каждый раз невольно цеплял их взглядом. Внутри тихо. Пол выложен плиткой, светлые стены, прозрачные витрины, заполненные различными флаконами с лекарственными средствами. Около небольшого окошка-кассы стоит пожилой одис, уже расплачиваясь за покупку. Встаю за ним, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, не представляя, как буду просить тест на определение беременности. Расплатившись, одис покидает аптеку.

— Здравствуйте, что желаете? — за кассой стоит дженуи. Вежливый приятный, доброжелательный, светло-русые волосы убраны назад, а фигура скрыта под белым халатом — стандартная форма работников аптек. 

Густо покраснев и потупив взгляд, тихо прошу:

— Мне бы тест на беременность.

Лицо дженуи озаряет улыбка:

— Планируете ребеночка?

Еще больше покраснев, совершенно теряюсь, поскольку ребеночка однозначно не планирую.

— Сейчас подберем Вам самый лучший, — теперь к доброжелательности добавляется радушность. Отходит от кассы. Я же внутренне снова паникую: вдруг, и правда, в положении? Отец же говорил, некоторые препараты могут действовать иначе. Вдруг противозачаточная микстура не сработала? Ежусь. Если так, что, в таком случае, делать? Аборт? Нет, на это точно никогда не пойду. Сказать Дэусу? Перед глазами возникает картина оставленного им в номере гостиницы флакона с противозачаточной микстурой. Ему дети не нужны, а если и нужны, то едва ли от меня. Если все же беременный, то, как воспитывать ребенка одному? Так, нужно срочно успокоиться, может и не беременный. Тест покажет. А вот идея отказаться от предложения Дэуса кажется еще более правильной. Рано или поздно, с учетом, что микстура может действовать иначе или совсем не работать, я забеременнею, а это недопустимо.

К счастью, продавец быстро возвращается, таким образом прекращая душевные трепыхания. Он протягивая небольшую коробочку, сообщая:

— Подробная инструкция внутри. С Вас восемьдесят семь кредитов.

Расплатившись, дрожащими руками кладу тест в пакет.

— Не стоит так нервничать, если в этот раз ничего не получилось, то в следующий — наверняка. Дети — цветы жизни.

В следующий раз наверняка? Упаси Создатель. Скомкано поблагодарив, вылетаю на улицу и останавливаюсь. Никаких соглашений с Дэусом, лучше от него держаться как можно дальше.

***

Войдя в квартиру и закрыв за собой дверь, расслабляюсь, только в этот момент полностью поняв, в каком нереальном напряжении находился все время. Нужно было какое-нибудь успокоительное купить, а то так можно оказаться в лечебнице для душевнобольных, а там и до лаборатории недалеко… Ловлю себя на последней мысли, и ставлю пакеты на пол, взглядом ищу Урлыку — нужно отвлечься.

Зверек, разместившись на диване и свернувшись клубочком, спит или делает вид. Неужели обиделся?

— \Урлыка?\ 

Тот, подняв голову и бросив на меня недовольный взгляд, вновь отворачивается. Точно обиделся.

— \Прости, Ур. В магазин не пускают с животными. Неужели ты бы ждал меня на улице?\ — подойдя к дивану и опустившись на край рядом с ним, провожу рукой по мягкой шерсти.

— *Уррр бы ждал хозяина*.

— \Не обижайся. Ну какая разница, где тебе меня ждать? И ты бы привлек лишнее внимание, чего не нужно\\. 

Хотя, привлекать внимание, как выяснилось сегодня, никогда было нельзя, но я уже успел это сделать. Зачем отдал свои медицинские показатели Лоэ? Каким теперь образом их забрать, не привлекая внимания? Грустно вздыхаю, решая подумать об этом позже, сейчас главное выяснить другое. Бросаю взгляд на тест, лежащий в пакете на самом верху.

Зверек тем временем, приподняв голову и приоткрыв верхнюю пару глаз, начинает тихо урчать. Видимо, прощен.

Поднявшись с дивана и достав из пакета коробочку с тестом, извлекаю из нее инструкцию и небольшую палочку с острой, закрытой колпачком иглой на конце. Согласно инструкции, нужно уколоть палец. Кровь, проникнув внутрь палочки, окрасит ее либо в красный, либо в зеленый цвет. Если в красный, повезло — я не беременный, если в зеленый… Об этом лучше не думать.

Положив инструкцию на диван, с палочкой-тестом иду в ванную. Хорошо вымыв руки и вытерев их полотенцем, сажусь на крышку унитаза, и, зажмурившись, колю палец. Кажется, время останавливается. Секунды превращаются в часы. Практически не дышу, ожидая. И вот палочка постепенно розовеет и в конечном итоге становится ярко-красной. Пронесло. Выдыхаю. 

Закрыв иглу колпачком, выкидываю палочку-тест в мусорку и выхожу из ванной. Пора идти готовить обед, заняться уборкой и собираться на работу.

***

_25 - 26-ой день девятого менсума_

Около половины восьмого (стандартно) стою около дверей, готовый к выходу. Урлыка смотрит печальным взглядом, отказываясь понимать и принимать факт, что с собой на работу его взять не могу. 

Некоторое время назад по этому поводу у нас с ним разгорелась нешуточная дискуссия. В результате нам так и не удалось прийти к согласию. И теперь питомец пытается воздействовать на меня другими методами.

Еще раз бросив взгляд на печальную мордочку зверька, вздыхаю и обращаюсь к нему:

— \Хорошо, давай поступим таким образом: я сегодня переговорю с начальством, и если разрешат, завтра возьму тебя с собой, договорились?\

Начальство - это Вин, едва ли он разрешит привезти в клуб питомца. Почему мой начальник не Лоэ? Он бы скорее всего разрешил. Еще раз вздыхаю. Не хочется оставлять Ура одного, но ничего не поделать.

Урлыка же, задрав хвост и навострив уши, мгновенно оживляется. В глазах появляется знакомый довольный огонек. Не обижается, уже прогресс. Слегка покачав головой и бросив последний взгляд на маленького манипулятора, покидаю квартиру.

***

К вечеру, практически прихожу в себя после пережитого. Может быть, помогли поход в магазин и аптеку, или сыграл роль физический труд - уборка, а возможно просто прошло время. Выходить на улицу не так страшно, как еще несколько часов назад. Но легкое, едва заметное напряжение все же присутствует. Может, и к лучшему? Брат часто говорил, что я напрочь лишен инстинкта самосохранения. Может быть, это и есть тот самый инстинкт? От размышлений по этому поводу отвлекает внезапный звонок коммуникатора, от которого вздрагиваю, останавливаюсь и, открыв рюкзак, достаю устройство связи.

Лейкон.

Что ему нужно? Он же никогда не звонил, а тут... Может быть, это из-за пропущенной учебы?

Учеба...

Вот ведь черт. Я же пропустил не один, а целых два дня. Ладно бы, в эти дни стояли предметы, которые ведут преподаватели более лояльно настроенные к пропускам студентов. Так ведь нет. Все совершенно наоборот. Практически все пары, стоящие в пропущенные два дня, ведет господин Эвиан, а уж он точно не закроет глаза на мое отсутствие. Холодею. А вдруг исключат за прогулы? Что в таком случае делать? Останется одна лишь работа, и то временного характера. Не думать. Ничего пока не произошло.

Нажимаю: «принять вызов» и включаю видео связь. Как только произвожу эти действия, на экране тут же появляется улыбающееся лицо Лейкона.

— Привет, Аэль!

— Привет.

— Почему не был на занятиях? У тебя все в порядке? 

— У меня все хорошо. Был на дне рождения у Лоэ, перепил, плохо себя чувствовал.

— О-о, тогда понятно, — протягивает. — Весело было?

— Ага, — закинув рюкзак на плечо, направляюсь в сторону ближайшей нуль-транспортировки, понимая, что, скорее всего, разговор с Лейконом будет долгим.

— Везет, — вновь протягивает он и после небольшой паузы, слегка замявшись, произносит: — Слушай, я вот что хотел узнать: ты говорил по поводу меня с Лоэ? 

Спотыкаюсь. Забыл. Впрочем, неудивительно, учитывая все, что произошло.

— Прости. Как-то совершенно вылетело из головы. Обещаю, обязательно сегодня же поговорю с Лоэ.

— Пожалуйста, — Лейкон смотрит умоляющим взглядом, отчего становится еще более совестливо. 

— Сегодня — обязательно, — и повторяюсь: — Прости еще раз. Правда, совсем вылетело из головы.

— Ловлю тебя на слове, — слегка кокетливо подмигивает.

Отвечаю улыбкой, после чего, немного помедлив, решаю задать волнующий вопрос:

— Как учеба? Присутствующих отмечали?

Но вместо ответа Лейкон бросает взгляд в сторону и коротко произносит:

— Не могу больше разговаривать, я тебе позвоню на выходных, — после чего разрывает связь. Недоуменно смотрю на погасший экран. И что это было? Он действительно занят, или его действие можно воспринимать как нежелание разговаривать со мной? Наверное, занят. В конце концов, у него тоже есть дела, проблемы. Но несмотря на этот логичный вывод на душе неприятный осадок.

Убрав коммуникатор в рюкзак, ускоряю шаг.

***

«Вергилий» все так же живет своей особенной жизнью. Кажется, если весь мир будет объят огнем, разрухой и хаосом, это заведение останется стоять на прежнем месте. Каждый раз, заходя в клуб, как будто оказываешься в ином измерении, словно «Вергилий» и весь остальной мир не имеют друг к другу никакого отношения.

На входе радостно приветствует охранник, интересуясь моим здоровьем. Покраснев до кончиков ушей и предчувствуя, что этот вопрос услышу еще не раз, отвечаю: “Со мной все в порядке”, — и быстро шмыгаю в зал.

Лоре, завидев меня, радостно машет рукой. Повторяю его жест и пулей мчусь к гримерке, чтобы, как можно скорее добравшись до раздевалки и переодевшись, скрыться от любопытных расспросов танцовщиков: все видели, как Дэус д'е Море выносил меня из клуба. К тому же я умудрился еще и бутылку с собой прихватить. Вот ведь позор, но может, об этом уже никто не помнит, все ведь пьяные были. Хотя, пьяны были далеко не все, и падение со сцены — нонсенс, так что... Опасения подтверждаются: из гримерной доносятся веселые голоса танцовщиков.

— А вы помните, как Аэль навернулся со сцены? — Нейе. 

Остановившись около входа, не решаюсь войти внутрь.

— Да, такое не забудешь, — весело подтверждает кто-то, после чего раздается громкий смех.

Приваливаюсь спиной к стене, готовый провалиться сквозь землю. Как-то бы пройти незамеченным, но это невозможно. Вот попал!

— Зато КАК он танцевал, — кто-то.

— Да, наш маленький уборщик — несомненно, талант. Сколько эмоций! Какая экспрессия!

Это про меня? Оживляюсь. Может, все не так и плохо как казалось? Еще некоторое время стою прислушиваясь. Ни одного плохого слова в мой адрес. Удивительно. А с другой стороны, что удивительного? Что, собственно, плохого произошло в тот вечер? Ну, напился, так все напились, ну упал со сцены — с кем не бывает. Дэусу представление, устроенное в «Ампире», вроде как даже понравилось, хотя об этом, кроме меня и д'е Море, больше никому неизвестно. Ну а то, что он вынес меня из клуба… Ну, вынес и вынес. Может, у нас такие игры. Подбодрив себя, принимаю непринужденный вид и, расправив плечи, уже собираюсь войти, но вновь замираю расслышав следующую фразу:

— ...Неудивительно, что Дэус д'е Море на него запал.

— Это да.

— Интересно, насколько глубоки чувства д'е Море к нашему маленькому уборщику?

— Какие могут быть чувства? — Айнин. — О чем вы говорите? Спуститесь с небес на землю! Тоже мне, сравнили влиятельного Ресеи с каким-то там безродным уборщиком. Дэус поиграется и бросит.

Вновь прижимаюсь спиной к стене, чувствуя как внутри болезненно сжимается сердце. А ведь Айнин прав. Еще одно подтверждение правильности принятого решения — отказаться от покровительства, ведь тогда никто никого бросать не будет.

— Привет, Аэль, — над самым ухом раздается голос Лоэ. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Почему стоишь, не идешь переодеваться?

Не знаю, что ответить.

— Скажи, пожалуйста, только честно, на вечеринке я очень отвратительно себя вел?

Некоторое время Лоэ смотрит на меня внимательным взглядом, после чего начинает смеяться. Замираю, не понимая его реакции и начиная сожалеть о своих словах. 

— Аэль, ты не единственный, кто перебрал на вечеринке. Ты знаешь, что учудили Нейе и Ланду? 

Отрицательно качаю головой.

\- Выяснив, что оба увлекаются борьбой, они решили продемонстрировать приобретенные навыки друг на друге и, в итоге, разнесли гримерку.

Ошарашенно смотрю на него. Разнесли гримерку?! Вот это да. Подобную картину, даже мое богатое воображение не в силах вопроизвести.

— Ты думаешь, ты единственный упал со сцены? Сиваэ решил опробовать новый элемент и слетел с пилона, при этом умудрившись сломать себе руку. Так что ты не переживай, на вечеринках очень часто происходит нечто подобное. Не расстраивайся, ничем особенным ты не выделился.

— Сиваэ сломал руку? С ним ведь все в порядке?

— Сейчас целители творят чудеса.

— Но в таком случае, почему они говорят именно обо мне? — не понимаю этого.

— До других еще очередь не дошла, — отвечает Лоэ и уже собирается войти в гримерку, как я, вспоминаю про обещание, которое дал Лейкону. Не лучшее время для подобных просьб, но другого может и не быть, учитывая динамику работы и жизни в целом.

— Слушай... Я хотел... Понимаешь, у меня есть друг. Мы вместе учимся, мог бы ты устроить для него просмотр? Может, для него найдется какая-нибудь работа?

Брови Лоэ поднимаются еще выше. Некоторое время он всматривается в мое лицо внимательным взглядом. Наконец, вздохнув, произносит:

— Добрый ты человечек, Аэль. Ладно, приводи своего друга, посмотрим на него.

И все?! Так просто?! Удивляюсь и тут же, спохватившись, искренне благодарю.

Взъерошив волосы, он с неподдельной теплотой в голосе зовет:

— Пойдем уже, — и заходит в гримерку.

Не желая встречаться с танцовщиками, прячусь за его спиной и быстро юркаю в раздевалку. Про медицинские показатели явно не здесь, да и подготовиться нужно, подумать, что и как сказать, чтобы не выболтать лишнего.


	14. Глава 13

_26 - 27-ой день девятого менсума_

Собираюсь, стараясь не обращать внимания на несчастного Урлыку,. Он расположился неподалеку и с неподдельной тоской наблюдает за мной.  
Несмотря на занятость на работе, разговор с Вином по поводу питомца все же состоялся. Обрушив на меня ворчливо-эмоциональную речь, администратор по залу настоятельно рекомендовал выкинуть эту сумасбродную идею из головы. С одной стороны, жутко расстроился и даже разозлился, с другой, Вин прав - на работе чаще всего некогда присесть, когда бы, интересно, я присматривал за Уром? На это не было бы времени. Ко всему прочему, Урлыка опасный зверь, и может быть совершенно непредсказуемым. Вдруг бы ему не понравились какие-либо действия персонала или гостей? Что тогда бы произошло? Скорее всего, «обидчик» остался бы без руки или ноги… Все это передал Урлыке. Он, конечно, в начале высказал массу претензий, но под конец вроде как все понял и смирился. Хотя, судя по его грустной мордочке и несчастным глазам, явно не до конца.  
— \Вернусь так же, как вчера, утром. Еду я тебе положил. Пожалуйста, не упрямься и покушай\\.  
— *Уррру плохо без хозяина. Уррр грустит*.  
— \Урлыка, мы говорили с тобой об этом. Я не могу взять тебя с собой. Не все в этой жизни зависит от наших желаний\, - вообще мало что зависит.  
— *Уррр понимает, но все равно грустит*.  
— \До утра. Не скучай\, — и спешно покидаю квартиру пока не передумал и не нарушил запрет Вина.

***

_28 - 29-ый день девятого менсума_

Вчера было опять невероятное количество гостей. Бегал по клубу, словно сумасшедший, стараясь везде успеть и как можно качественней выполнить работу. Из-за этого так и не появилось возможности подробнее расспросить Нейе о месте, где он нашел планшет. Когда же под утро стало более спокойно, и появился шанс поговорить, танцовщика уже не было в клубе: как выяснилось, он уехал с гостем на выезд. Поэтому сегодня решил поехать на работу раньше обычного, надеясь получить хотя бы крупицу информации.  
Направляясь в “Вергилий”, очередной раз радуюсь: работа полностью привела в чувство. Паранойя уступила место логике. Сломанный планшет, разбитый в порыве ярости, а потом выброшенный (страшно хранить подтверждение моей инакости) — единственное, о чем жалею, ведь я так и не прочитал текстовый файл, а он, возможно, пролил бы свет на многочисленные вопросы, всплывающие в голове.

***

Около восьми вечера появляюсь в клубе. Ганс, как всегда, приветствует доброжелательной улыбкой.  
— Привет, Аэль. Чего так рано?  
Пожимаю плечами и ответно улыбаюсь.  
— Так получилось.  
Охранник хмыкает. А мне кажется, будто я открытая книга — по моей мимике можно прочесть абсолютно все. Но Ганс, слава Создателю, не задает больше вопросов, за что испытываю к нему искреннюю благодарность. Пожелав удачной рабочей ночи, он пропускает в зал.  
Лоре за барной стойкой протирает бокалы. Интересно, во сколько он приходит? Взмахом руки поприветствовав бармена и получив аналогичный ответ, направляюсь в сторону гримерки. В ней от силы десять или пятнадцать человек, ведущих оживленную беседу. Как только захожу, все взгляды устремляются на меня.  
— Аэль, привет! — практически в унисон.  
— Привет, — снова улыбаюсь.  
— Почему так рано? — Ланду.  
Пожимаю плечами, предпочитая никак не объяснять раннее появление.  
— Он по нам соскучился, — юморит Сиваэ.  
Коллектив его дружно поддерживает. А я продолжаю скромно улыбаться.  
— Я слышал, у тебя появился питомец, — Ланду.  
Откуда им известно? Вроде про Урлыку ни с кем не разговаривал, кроме Вина. Видимо, кто-то случайно услышал разговор и разнеслось. Другого объяснения нет. Поскольку информация уже просочилась, не вижу смысла скрывать факт появления у меня домашнего животного, а потому подтверждаю:  
— Ага.  
Мгновенно окружают.  
— Что за порода?  
— Как назвал?  
— За сколько купил?  
— Порода — белу. Назвал Урлыкой, — коротко отвечаю на те вопросы, которые мне удалось вычленить из мгновенно возникшего гама.  
— Белу?! — Нейе удивлен. — Так ведь их же нет в продаже. Это же совершенно новый вид! Я тоже подумывал приобрести животное этой породы. Неужели пропустил их поступление в продажу? — слегка нахмурив брови, задумывается он и буквально тут же, подняв указательный палец вверх, восклицает: — Ребят, я знаю откуда у малька белу. Это подарок Дэуса!   
— Чувствую, скоро и предложение от главы клана поступит, — подхватывает Сиваэ.  
Уже поступило. И почему они столь проницательны? Похоже, прийти раньше — плохая идея. Краснею, потупив взгляд. Тем временем, Нейе, словно не заметив моей реакции или решив проигнорировать ее, провозглашает:  
— Предлагаю сделать ставки: когда Дэус д'е Море предложит покровительство Аэлю? Ставлю на следующую встречу.  
Возвожу глаза к потолку, готовый провалиться сквозь землю или задушить Нейе собственными руками.  
— Оставьте вы его в покое, — резко обрывает дискуссию Ланду. — Нехорошо лезть в личную жизнь. Вот вам бы понравилось, если бы ваши взаимоотношения с покровителями вынесли на всеобщее обсуждение?  
На удивление, к словам танцовщика прислушиваются, и разговор быстро сворачивается. Киваю Ланду в знак благодарности. Он посылает мне в ответ улыбку. Уже было собираюсь покинуть гримерку и открываю рот, чтобы пожелать всем удачной рабочей ночи, как Нейе останавливает:  
— Как коммуникатор? Удалось починить?  
А вот это весьма кстати. Отрицательно качаю головой, удивляясь, с какой легкостью дался этот жест.  
— Ну, ничего, может, еще получится? Хотя, я на твоем месте избавился бы от него, — Нейе.  
— А где конкретно ты его нашел?  
Пожимает плечами.  
— Около нуль-транспортировки, недалеко от дома.  
— Около какой именно?  
— Оранжевый сектор, в Вилре.  
Вроде бы, не насторожился. Опять паранойя?  
— Ты как только починишь его, скажи мне. Очень интересно, что же все-таки в планшете? — и тут же добавляет, размышляя вслух: — Хотя, думаю ничего ценного. Стали бы терять электронный носитель с важной информацией?  
В точку. Мне вот тоже интересно, как планшет с засекреченной информацией оказался брошенным около нуль-транспортировки? Специально? Но никак не комментирую слова Нейе, а просто киваю, стараясь не подать вида, что мне прекрасно известно, какая информация там была. Но к цели найти Завейю этот разговор так и не приблизил.  
Пожелав всем удачного дня, иду в раздевалку. Интересно, случайность ли, что именно Нейе нашел планшет, или...? А что, если не случайность? Вдруг планшет подкинули специально? Кому-то еще известна правда обо мне? А может быть, это Завейю решил таким образом привлечь мое внимание и заодно рассказать правду? Но в таком случае, он должен знать, где я работаю, а если ему это известно, не проще ли связаться со мной напрямую? Открываю шкафчик и начинаю снимать одежду, понимая, что окончательно запутался. Нужно попробовать найти этого человека. Но как?  
Мысли о Завейю и прочем прогоняет работа, в которую погружаюсь с головой. Протереть пилон и сцену, убрать в гримерной (несмотря на начало рабочей ночи в святая святых танцовщиков творится беспорядок). Как только заканчиваю с гримерной, нужно опять протирать пилон. К этому моменту гости успевают подвыпить, соответственно, работы прибавляется. По указке Вина, взяв швабру с тряпкой, мчусь к столику, расположенному практически рядом с приватными комнатами. На диване за столом обнаруживается пьяный гость с весьма нетрезвым танцовщиком в обнимку. Как можно сидеть рядом с таким человеком? Меня на мгновение перекашивает.  
Гость действительно неприятный: тучный, с рыжеватыми вьющимися волосами. Мокрая от пота, расстегнутая рубашка позволяет видеть массивную золотую цепь. Маленькие мутные глазки, нос картошкой и чрезмерно большие губы на широком, квадратном лице. А еще неприятный запах пота. Передергивает.  
Около стола обнаруживаю осколки. Быстро убрав их, протираю пол. Пока занимаюсь этим, гость умудряется, поглаживая ногу танцовщика и периодически что-то нашептывая ему на ухо, несколько раз ущипнуть меня за зад, вероятно, тем самым пытается привлечь внимание. Улыбаюсь наиглупейшей улыбкой, какую только способен выдать и стоически терплю эти приставания, делая вид, что совершенно ничего не происходит. Закончив, перекидываю швабру в другую руку и уже собираюсь удалиться, как одис неожиданно останавливает меня, крепко ухватив за запястье.  
— Эй, как т...м те...я? — пытается совладать с собственным языком.  
Сцепив зубы и прокляв про себя этого богатого пьянчугу, растягиваю губы в искусственной улыбке и поворачиваюсь к гостю.  
— Слушаю Вас.   
— Поед...шь с мной?  
Начинается.   
— Конечно, — “согласно” отвечаю и называю сумму: — пятьдесят тысяч кредитов.   
Лицо толстяка вытягивается. Он на мгновение теряет дар речи, освобождая из захвата мою руку. Потираю запястье. Вероятно, будет синяк. Зачем, спрашивается, так хватать?   
— Ты там з...лотой, что ль? Не-е, м...лец, т...кие деннньги платить за секс, д ты ссс ума сшел!  
Подействовало. Пожимаю плечами и желаю доброго вечера, но моих пожеланий толстяк не слышит, вновь сосредоточив все свое внимание на сидящем рядом с ним танцовщике.  
С легкостью лавируя между гостями и персоналом клуба, прохожу мимо приватной комнаты, обращая внимание на плотно закрытую дверь, что говорит только об одном: вскоре придется убирать следы постельных утех. Тяжело вздыхаю, чувствуя, как урчит желудок, намекая, что пора бы сделать небольшой перерыв на обед, но будет ли на это время?  
Подойдя к дверям следующей vip комнаты, собираюсь свернуть к бару и положить рабочий инвентарь на место. Неожиданно дверь приватной комнаты открывается, и я практически врезаюсь в вышедшего из нее мужчину среднего роста, самого обычного телосложения. Для одиса он низковат, на дженуи не похож. Этакий странный гибрид. Лысоватая макушка прикрыта тоненькими волосами, зачесанными набок. На нем светло-голубая рубашка в темно-синюю полоску и черные брюки классического пошива.  
— Прошу прощения, — скомкано извиняется он.  
Пожимаю плечами и желаю приятного вечера.  
— Да-а, — довольным тоном протягивает посетитель, — вечер, несомненно, удался.  
Произнеся эту фразу, мужчина направляется к выходу. Провожаю его взглядом. Странный. В чем именно заключается странность этого человека, непонятно, но уже через мгновение забываю о нем, погруженный в круговорот своих обязанностей.  
Очередной раз протерев пилон и взяв в руки тряпку, спешу к приватным комнатам. Дверь в одну из них слегка приоткрыта: комната свободна, значит, можно наводить в ней порядок. Опять использованные презервативы, скомканное постельное белье, которое нужно аккуратно вынести, не привлекая внимания гостей. Сложив белье в предусмотрительно взятый черный пакет, заменив мусорный мешок в ведре и протерев кожаный диван и стол, мчусь в подсобные помещения. Там выбрасываю мусор, выкладываю из пакета использованное постельное белье в предназначенную для этого корзину и мчусь к соседней vip комнате, из которой выходил тот странный человек. К этому моменту танцовщик наверняка успел привести себя в порядок и покинуть приват.  
Открыв дверь, захожу внутрь и замираю на пороге, не в силах сделать ни движения. Огромная лужа крови, в центре которой на боку лежит обнаженный танцовщик. Его руки связаны за спиной, лицо, впрочем, как и все тело, обезображено многочисленными порезами. Один глаз выколот. Вместо него огромная, зияющая дыра. Голова вывернута под неестественным углом. Копна рыжих вьющихся волос пропиталась кровью, окрасив их в красно-бордовый цвет.  
Тряпка и пустой пакет выпадают из ослабевших пальцев. Рыжие волосы... У танцовщика рыжие волосы... Ни у кого нет таких шикарных, огненно- рыжих волос, как... у Нейе. Это что, какая-то шутка? Решили разыграть? Но на шутку не похоже.  
— Нейе! — тихо зову.   
Но не получаю ответа.  
— Нейе! — повторяюсь и делаю шаг вперед, надеясь, танцовщик вот-вот откроет глаза и мы с ним дружно посмеемся над его удавшимся розыгрышем. Но снова никакой реакции. Тогда доходит: это не шутка, не злой розыгрыш, не желание посмеяться. Это реальность. Хочу сделать еще шаг, дотронуться до Нейе, убедиться, что он жив, но замираю на полпути. Лоэ. Нужно сказать Лоэ. Он знает, что делать. Делаю шаг назад, затем еще шаг и вскоре уже со всех ног мчусь к бару: Лоре всегда в курсе всего происходящего в клубе. Удача на моей стороне: Лоэ стоит около барной стойки потягивая кофе. На мгновение замираю, не зная, как сообщить об увиденном, и практически тут же подлетаю к нему и, глядя безумными глазами, дрожащим голосом, невнятно бормочу:  
— Нейе... С ним... Его...  
Не получается четко сформулировать фразу. Кажется, язык отказывается повиноваться, по телу проходят мощнейшие волны дрожи, но и этого не замечаю. Единственная мысль продолжает пульсировать в воспаленном мозгу: нужно как можно скорее помочь Нейе.  
Лоэ поворачивается ко мне и, окинув меня внимательным взглядом, слегка нахмурившись, произносит:  
— Где?  
Вновь срываюсь с места и со всех ног мчусь к той самой приватной комнате, поворачиваю ручку и очередной раз замираю на пороге. В нос ударяет приторный, тошнотворный запах металла. Так пахнет кровь. Становится дурно, но я, не в силах сделать движения, продолжаю смотреть на распростертое на полу тело Нейе. Страшно видеть эту картину, но я продолжаю смотреть на нее, не в силах отвести взгляд. Словно издалека, сквозь туман, слышу голос Лоэ:  
— Уведи его отсюда.  
Кто-то берет меня за руку. Вздрагиваю и, машинально повернув голову, упираюсь взглядом в бармена и не узнаю его.  
— Пойдем, — Лоре приобнимает за плечи и выводя из приватной комнаты. Безропотно подчиняюсь, совершенно не реагируя на происходящее. Усадив меня на табурет в закутке, бармен наливает два полных стакана прозрачного напитка и протягивает мне один со словами:  
— Пей, — и одним залпом опустошает свой.  
Следую его примеру, не ощущая ни вкуса, ни запаха. После чего невидящим, полубезумным взглядом смотрю в одну точку.  
Лоре падает на табурет рядом и обхватывает голову руками.  
Алкоголь тем временем начинает действовать, выводя из окутавшего сознание тумана, но от этого становится только хуже: картина обезображенного Нейе — веселого, добродушного заводилы — лежащего в луже темно-бордовой крови, вновь предстает перед глазами. Переведя взгляд на бармена, слабым, едва слышным голосом спрашиваю:  
— С ним же будет все хорошо?  
Крайне необходима надежда, иначе просто сойду с ума. Лоре смотрит на меня долгим взглядом, словно не улавливая смысл вопроса.  
— Да, с ним будет все хорошо, — севшим голосом, наконец, отвечает. — Лоэ вызовет целителей и Стражей. Они разберутся.  
Киваю и на мгновение прикрываю глаза, пытаясь совладать с пульсирующей дрожью, но она бьет все сильнее.  
Поднявшись, Лоре вновь наполняет стаканы и протягивает один из них мне. Отрицательно качаю головой: вначале нужно убедиться, что с Нейе все в порядке. Бармен залпом выпивает содержимое и вновь садится на табурет.  
— С ним все будет хорошо, — шепчет он, обращаясь скорее к себе.  
Некоторое время сидим, бесцельно глядя в пространство, не обращая внимания на недовольных, громко возмущающихся клиентов. Ждем.  
Яркий свет, мгновенно озаривший зал, а также затихшая музыка возвращают к реальности. Поднимаемся.  
В зал входят Стражи, их встречают Лоэ и господин Ноэль. Несколько человек останавливаются около входных дверей, перекрывая все попытки покинуть «Вергилий». Один Страж поднимается на сцену, остальные скрываются в приватной комнате. В этот момент вышедший на сцену поднимает руку вверх, требуя тишины.  
— Господа, прошу всех сохранять спокойствие и оставаться на своих местах. В клубе произошло убийство. Прошу быть готовыми к сотрудничеству.  
Страж говорит что-то еще, но уже не слышу его. Произошло убийство. Нет, это не может быть правдой. Только не Нейе. Он жив, с ним все будет хорошо. Сейчас приедут целители и заберут его в больницу. Его вылечат. Трясет, зубы стучат. Как сквозь туман, вижу, что двое Стражей на носилках выносят тело, закрытое черной тканью. Страшная правда, от которой в течение всего времени пытался убежать, наконец, достигает сознания, бросая в черный водоворот хаоса, в самый его эпицентр. Кто-то трясет за руку.  
— Аэль, иди. С тобой хочет поговорить Страж.  
Поднимаю голову и с трудом узнаю Лоэ.  
— Страж? — едва слышно, практически шепотом.  
— Да, тебе зададут несколько вопросов. Ничего страшного.  
— Страшного?  
Лоэ присаживается рядом со мной на корточки и внимательно заглядывает в лицо.  
— С тобой все в порядке?  
Едва заметно киваю, на самом деле нет, не в порядке.  
— Тогда пойдем.  
Снова киваю и поднимаюсь.  
Приводят в кабинет господина Ноэля. За столом сидит внушительных размеров одис в форме Стражей. Хозяин клуба разместился на диване.  
Лоэ усаживает меня на стул напротив Стража.  
— Вы в порядке? — мягко интересуется тот.  
В порядке ли? Неожиданно становится смешно. В порядке ли?! Как можно быть в порядке?! Смешок, потом еще, а через минуту хохочу, словно сумасшедший, не в силах остановиться.  
— Что с ним? — господин Ноэль.  
— Истерика, — Страж.  
Что со мной? Ничего. Все “в порядке”. Всего лишь убит Нейе, а так все замечательно.  
Нейе...  
Вспоминаю его задорный голос, смех, шутки. Еще несколько часов назад он предлагал делать ставки на то, когда же Дэус д'е Море предложит мне покровительство. Кажется, все это было в прошлой жизни, когда-то давно, и теперь ушло безвозвратно. На глазах появляются слезы, которых не замечаю, а истерический смех переходит в рыдания.  
— Может быть, успокоительного? — предлагает хозяин «Вергилия».  
Но Страж отрицательно качает головой.  
— Позже. Принесите ему стакан воды.  
Господин Ноэль кивает и, нажав кнопку на коммуникаторе, велит срочно принести в его кабинет стакан воды. Буквально через минуту входит Лоэ и протягивает мне стакан.  
— Как его имя? — обращается Страж к администратору над танцовщиками.  
— Аэль Доуэлле, — отвечает тот. — Я могу идти? У меня много дел: персонал в панике, гости недовольны, ситуация может выйти из-под контроля.  
Страж кивает. Лоэ поспешно покидает помещение.  
— Выпейте воды, Аэль, Вам станет легче.  
Легче? Он должно быть шутит. Тем не менее, дрожащими руками, слегка расплескав воду, беру стакан и опустошаю его. Постепенно рыдания стихают, слезы прекращают бежать, но тяжесть увеличивает давление. Впадаю в оцепенение.  
— Аэль, я — Лоуро Дозалес. Послушайте, я понимаю, Вам тяжело, но Ваши показания очень важны для нас. Вы же не позволите преступнику уйти безнаказанным?  
Преступнику? Безнаказанным? Нужно взять себя в руки. На мгновение прикрываю глаза, заставляя себя собраться и вспомнить...  
Вот я прохожу мимо одного привата, оказываюсь у дверей второго, и из него выходит странный, тихий, весьма довольный человек. И тут меня осеняет: это он, тот человек замучил и убил Нейе. Он виноват в смерти друга. Жажда мести мгновенно затмевает рассудок. Выпрямляюсь и, глядя в лицо Стражу, четко произношу:  
— Я знаю, кто виновен в смерти Нейе.  
В течение следующего часа подробно отвечаю на каждый вопрос Лоуро Дозалеса, восстанавливая картину до мельчайших подробностей, вспоминая даже те мелкие детали, которые, как думал, не отложились в памяти.  
Когда, наконец, вопросы иссякают и меня отпускают, ощущаю себя абсолютно обессиленным, но чувство удовлетворения, что благодаря моим показаниям садист-убийца будет пойман и получит по заслугам, окупает все.  
В течение следующих нескольких часов Стражи продолжают опрашивать свидетелей. Я же сижу в своем закутке, пытаясь прийти в чувство, свыкнуться с мыслью, что Нейе больше нет. Но какие бы усилия для этого ни прикладывал, произошедшее не осознается.  
— Как ты? — Лоэ.  
Как я? Как может чувствовать себя человек, нашедший обезображенный труп друга?  
— Здесь подобные случаи уже происходили?  
Лоэ некоторое время молчит.  
— Очень редко, — наконец выдает он, — но да, это не в первый раз.  
Ошарашенно гляжу на него и уже собираюсь открыть рот, но он продолжает:  
— Эта работа в зоне риска. К сожалению, от подобного никто не застрахован.  
Никто не застрахован?...   
— Получается, подобное может произойти с каждым? И со мной в том числе? Получается, каждый из них, — указываю кивком головы на беседующих со Стражами гостями клуба, — может оказаться садистом-извращенцем-убийцей?  
Лоэ едва заметно кивает.  
— Но почему, ты ничего не рассказывал о?.. — горло сдавливает спазм.  
— О чем не рассказал? О том, что племянник Дэуса д'е Море способен на подобные зверства? Что один из танцовщиков бесследно пропал и ни его, ни его тело так и не удалось найти? Что человек, забиравший его, так и продолжает посещать это заведение, и мы ничего не можем с этим сделать, и лишь предупредили персонал? А ты помнишь, КАКИЕ люди являются гостями «Вергилия»? — его тон внезапно становится резким.  
Смотрю на Лоэ, веря и не веря.  
— Такова реальность, Аэль. Ни ты, ни я ничего не можем с этим поделать, — смягчается.  
— Но ведь тот человек будет наказан?   
Лоэ пожимает плечами.  
— Не знаю. Будет видно.  
Продолжаю ошарашенно смотреть на него, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. В этот момент к бару подходит Вин.  
— Стражи закончили осмотр места преступления. Аэль, иди убирай, — отстранено-холодным голосом произносит мой непосредственный начальник.  
— Убирать? — словно не понимая, переспрашиваю дрожащим голосом.  
— Твоя обязанность — устранять беспорядок. Иди выполняй свою работу, — резко чеканит администратор зала и переводит взгляд на Лоэ: — Тебя желает видеть господин Ноэль, — с этими словами Вин удаляется.  
— Держись, — Лоэ легонько сдавливает плечо и направляется в сторону гримерной.  
Держись? Как? Зажмуриваюсь. Не представляю как туда войти не говоря о том, чтобы убирать. Ноги словно окаменели, но я поднимаюсь, беру ведро, машинально набираю в него воду и, взяв половую тряпку, иду в сторону приватной комнаты. Как только захожу внутрь, металлический запах крови вновь ударяет в нос, вызывая приступ тошноты. Ставлю ведро на пол и, опустив в него тряпку, достаю ее и отжимаю. Опустившись на колени, совершенно не соображая, похолодевшими руками, кладу тряпку в лужу крови. Она мгновенно меняет цвет и набухает. Стараясь не смотреть, а главное, не думать, опускаю тряпку в ведро. Вода тут же темнеет. Достав тряпку и отжав ее как следует, повторяю эти действия снова и снова, не замечая, как капли крови оставляют следы на белой рубашке.  
Кажется, этот процесс длится вечность и никогда не закончится, я никогда не отмою пол и душевую кабину от крови, как и сам никогда не отмоюсь...  
Ощущение чужого присутствия заставляет повернуть голову в сторону двери.  
Практически весь проем занимает высокий человек в расстегнутом кожаном пальто. Его волосы забраны в тугой хвост на затылке. Белая седая прядь яркой полосой являет контраст. Смотрю на Дэуса д'е Море и не узнаю его.  
— Я мою, мою, но у меня ничего не получается.  
— Поехали отсюда, — Дэус, тихо.  
— Но как же... — указываю на лужу крови.  
— Ты здесь больше не работаешь, — коротко, но мягко.  
Не отдавая никакого отчета своим действиям, не понимая и не осознавая происходящего, находясь в полнейшем ступоре, поднимаюсь и, оставив тряпку в кровавой луже, иду к Дэусу. 


	15. Глава 14. Часть 1

Безразличный ко всему, в полном оцепенении сижу на дне ваyны. Струи горячей воды льются сверху. Постепенно прихожу в себя.

Плохо помню дорогу - все отрывочно. Черный большой аэромобиль, руки Дэуса, его бархатный, успокаивающий голос, что-то с нежностью нашептывающий на ухо и огромный дом без следа какой-либо техники… Ванна, шум бегущей воды, и я уже обнаженный в ванне, звонок коммуникатора, и я один. 

Какое-то время просто стою не ощущая ничего, затем, постепенно становится теплее и теплее, а дальше осознание: Нейе больше нет. Веселого, доброго, харизматичного Нейе больше нет. Осознание этого факта давит, не позволяя дышать. Почему именно он? Почему Нейе? «Такова реальность. Ни ты, ни я ничего не можем с этим поделать», — слова Лоэ. Реальность? Зачем такая реальность? Почему жизнь настолько несправедлива? Почему она забирает близких? Сначала отец, которого по сути не знал; затем, приемный отец, давший кров, принявший и усыновивший меня — неродного сына… (В Эрансе огромная редкость, когда одис признает чужого ребенка своим). Теперь Нейе… Создатель, что он такого сделал? В чем он провинился? Почему ты позволил лишить его жизни таким ужасным способом? Злюсь на мир, на несправедливость, на садиста-убийцу, забравшего жизнь друга. Беру попавшуюся под руку мочалку и, вложив всю свою злость и гнев, швыряю ее. Она ударяется о стену, покрытую светлой плиткой, и падает на пол, оставляя мыльные разводы. Затем, следует бутылочка с шампунем; далее наступает очередь баночки с бальзамом... Предмет за предметом летят в стену, дверь, попадают в стекло шкафа, отчего оно трескается и разбивается, но меня это не останавливает. Кидаю каждый предмет, попадающийся под руку, словно желая наказать Высшие Силы, позволившие свершиться столь несправедливому и страшному.

Вероятно, услышав шум, в ванную врывается Дэус. Погрузившись в гнев и отчаяние, не успеваю заметить его появления. В Ресеи врезается пузырек с ароматическим маслом. Ударившись о крупное, кажущееся железным тело д'е Море, пузырек падает на пол. Крышка открывается, и из емкости вытекает маслянистая жидкость, наполняя комнату приятным ароматом. В следующий момент Дэус оказывается рядом. Рыдая в полный голос, и не осознавая этого, вцепляюсь в его рубашку.

— Почему?.. Почему Нейе?.. Чем он это заслужил Он никогда ничего плохого не делал! Почему он? Не кто-нибудь! А именно он? — хлюпаю носом. Уткнувшись лицом в грудь Дэуса, рыдаю взахлеб.

Д'е Море с нежностью, казалось бы, совершенно не свойственной этому человеку, подхватывает меня, и в следующую секунду оказываюсь у него на руках. Обхватив его за шею и уткнувшись лицом в плечо, продолжаю рыдать, вздрагивая всем телом.

Он вносит меня в спальню и усаживает на кровать. Я же, не зная, как пережить произошедшее, как справиться, сгорбившись, сжимаюсь и подтягиваю ноги к груди, продолжая рыдать, размазывая рукой по лицу слезы. А они все бегут и бегут.

Дэус, завернув в большое махровое полотенце, устраивает меня на своих коленях. Вновь вцепляюсь в него.

— Сейн Джи, вели Лоаллю принести успокоительного.

— Как пожелаете, Аштари, — по комнате разлетается приятный мужской голос.

Замерев от неожиданности, прекращаю рыдать и, еще теснее прижавшись к д'е Море, испуганно озираюсь по сторонам в поисках неизвестного человека.

Дэус мягко улыбается и ласково-успокаивающе проводит рукой по волосам.

— Это Хранитель.

— Хранитель? — шмыгаю носом и заглядяваю в лицо Ресеи.

— Разум, живой интеллект, сгусток энергии и магии. Мы не знаем, откуда они приходят, почему вступают в контакт с нами. Хранители — неразгаданная загадка, — приподняв кончиками пальцев лицо за подбородок, прикасается губами к щеке. На мгновение прикрываю глаза, ощущая его дыхание, мягкость и теплоту губ. Наверное, я не против продолжения, поскольку думаю, что секс отвлечет. Хотя бы какое-то время не буду думать о произошедшем. Но Дэус отстраняется, продолжая обнимать меня и с непритворной нежностью гладить то по волосам, то по спине.

— Стражи найдут того человека?

— Он понесет заслуженное наказание.

— Хорошо. Никто не заслуживает такой смерти, как Нейе.

В этот момент в спальню заходит пожилой дженуи. Он одет в строгий черный классического пошива костюм. Его поредевшие, седые волосы зачесаны назад. В руках поднос, на котором стоит наполовину наполненный мутной, желтоватого цвета жидкостью, стакан.

— Успокоительное, которое Вы просили, — вежливо сообщает он и подходит к кровати.

Дэус берет стакан и, убрав мокрые пряди с моего лица, подносит его к моим губам.

— Выпей это, — в голосе нежность и забота.

Беру стакан и махом проглатываю горьковатую жидкость и отдаю емкость пожилому господину. Дженуи, поклонившись и пожелав доброй ночи, покидает помещение.

— А теперь спать, — с этими словами Дэус уже собирается уложить меня в кровать, как я вцепляюсь в него, боясь отпустить и потерять то ощущение безопасности и комфорта, которое он дарит; боясь, что он уйдет, и я снова один на один с собой.

— Не уходи.

Посмотрев на меня долгим изучающим взглядом, Дэус мягко велит:

— Ложись.

— Ты ведь не уйдешь? — мольба.

— Не уйду, — обещание.

Послушно забираюсь под одеяло. Положив влажное полотенце на стоящее напротив кровати кресло, д'е Море раздевается. Аккуратно сложив вещи рядом, он забирается под одеяло. Притянув к себе и обняв, шепчет на ухо:

— Спи.

После чего зарывается лицом в мои волосы. Еще раз всхлипнув, закрываю глаза, ощущая спиной тепло его тела, чувствуя на шее его дыхание. Становится хорошо и спокойно. Не могу вспомнить, когда ощущал себя в большей безопасности, чем сейчас. Успокоенный его равномерным дыханием, объятиями, дающими ощущение защищенности, сам не замечаю, как проваливаюсь в глубокий сон.

***

Резко просыпаюсь - пиликает коммуникатор. Пришло сообщение. Обвожу комнату взглядом, пытаясь понять, где нахожусь. Полог болотного цвета. У изголовья кровати, по обе стороны, расположены две небольшие этажерки из темно-красного дерева, покрытого лаком. Судя по свету, льющемуся из окон, кровать расположена около стены между ними. Обращаю внимание на огромный шкаф-купе слева. Также в спальне стоят два кресла и большой, полукруглый, явно мягкий диван. Сразу как заканчивается шкаф, закрывающий всю стену, дверь с вставленным в нее матовым стеклом. Точно помню: там ванная. Напротив — большие полукруглые, аркообразные двери, скорее всего, ведущие в другие помещения. И все-таки, где я? Память мгновенно дает ответ на этот вопрос. События прошедшей ночи яркими картинами тут же встают перед глазами, отчего крепко зажмуриваюсь и накрываюсь одеялом.

Довольное лицо убийцы, допрос... Но самое яркое и одновременно ужасающее — это мертвое тело Нейе, замершее навсегда в неестественной позе, в огромной луже крови.

Нет. На этот раз не впадаю в ступор и не вхожу в шоковое состояние. Просто плохо, очень плохо. Нет никакого желания выбираться из-под одеяла. Не хочу никого видеть, что-то делать, лишь лежать-лежать и лежать.

В этот момент коммуникатор очередной раз сообщает о пришедшем сообщении, но я плотнее зажмуриваю глаза, надеясь еще хотя бы на пару часов забыться, не думать, не вспоминать...

_“Не думать о произошедшем — правильное решение. Оно поможет сконцентрироваться на делах, которые необходимо сделать. Мы не имеем права убегать и прятаться от реальности, какой бы тяжелой она ни была”,_ — голос в голове, но от него становится легче. Возникает ощущение словно я не один. Это кажется странным, но плевать.

_“Решил похоронить себя заживо? Свести на нет все усилия нашего брата и отца? Это эгоизм, ты не находишь?”_

Здравые слова. Замираю, не зная, что ответить этому непонятно откуда взявшемуся внутреннему голосу, твердящему, как мне кажется, правильные вещи.

_“Вставай. Возьми коммуникатор и прочитай сообщение. Иначе этот неприятный звук сведет нас с ума”._

Нас? Почему нас? Но ответа нет — голос молчит. Я сошел с ума? Ну и ладно, плевать. Сошел и сошел. Резко откидываю одеяло и сажусь и обнаруживаю, что полностью обнажен. Вспоминается Дэус, забравший из клуба в совершенно невменяемом состоянии. Помню его мягкий, глубокий, бархатный голос, шепчущий на ухо успокаивающие, ласковые слова; помню, как засыпал в его объятиях, чувствуя себя как никогда умиротворенно и спокойно. Никто до него не дарил столь полного ощущения безопасности. Рядом с ним, как за каменной стеной. Кажется, только на него можно положиться, только ему можно доверять. В это же мгновение в сознании всплывают слова отца с видеозаписи: «Поскольку Чистки начали проводить чаще, я сделал вывод: Витаэ при поддержке клана Декесус продолжают поиски. Пожалуйста, держись подальше от этих кланов». И “здравствуй” паника. Что же я наделал? Я же сам отдал себя главе клана, от которого нужно было держаться как можно дальше! В планах было отказаться от предложения д'е Море! А сейчас это нереально. Начинают мерещиться стены лаборатории и ужасы, которых следует ждать от целителей-ученых.

_“Прекрати фантазировать”._

Почему фантазировать? Где гарантия, что Дэус рано или поздно не узнает, что я...

_“Что ты кто? Не человек? Ты человек, дженуи. Ну и что с того, что из пробирки. Между прочим изначально все дженуи из пробирки. Создали же нас искуственно. Вспомни историю”._

На мгновение голос замолкает.

_“Послушай, прекрати бояться, поверь, я не позволю, чтобы с нами что-нибудь случилось”._

Каким, интересно, образом?

_“Делай, как говорю, и увидишь. А теперь, наконец, возьми коммуникатор. Проклятый звон точно сведет нас с ума”._

Нас? Почему нас? Почему голос говорит о себе в множественном числе? В ответ — молчание. Голоса, насколько мне известно, — признак сумасшествия. Но опять же сумасшедшим вроде себя не ощущаю. Разбитым — да, но не сумасшедшим. Как бы то ни было, решаю прислушаться к этому странному голосу, советы-то здравые. Встаю с кровати и заворачиваюсь в одеяло. Разгуливать голым как-то… А одевать ту одежду, в которой… Нет, она была бы в порядке, если бы я регулярно забирал форму домой. 

Вчера, придя на работу в “Вергилий” и открыв шкафчик, обнаружил ее в совершенно непотребном состоянии, и был вынужден работать в своей обычной одежде. К удивлению, Вин не обратил на это совершенно никакого внимания. А на счет формы… Такое ощущение, будто кто-то специально поглумился над ней, причем это происходило днем, потому что две предыдущие ночи я был на работе. Кто это мог сделать? Кто угодно. Кто знает, кому еще нечаянно перешел дорогу. Нет, порой я все же идиот, ведь если бы не оставил форму на работе, в таком случае одежда была бы в порядке, а так получается, что и одеться не во что. И как быть? Так и ходить завернутым в одеяло?

_“Коммуникатор, сосредоточься на нем. Потом решим, что делать с одеждой”._

И голос снова прав. Странный, странный, но на удивление здравый голос. 

Рюкзак обнаруживаю спокойно лежащим на большом полукруглом диване, расположенном напротив кровати. Присев на край и поплотнее запахнув одеяло, открываю его и достаю коммуникатор. Сняв блокировку, читаю сообщение:

«Аэль Доуэлле, спешим уведомить Вас, что в связи с Вашим отсутствием на занятиях в последние дни, а также плохой посещаемостью, начато расследование. В ближайшее время Вам следует явиться в деканат Распределительного Корпуса.

Администрация Алториеса».

Только этого не хватало. Ну все, теперь точно выгонят, потому что на самом деле пропустил несколько последних дней. Страшно. С чем приехал, с тем и остался — ни работы, ни образования, соответственно никакого будущего.

_“С чего ты решил, что нас выгонят? Пока прислали уведомление, и все. Оно на текущий момент ни о чем не говорит”._

Может быть. Нужно придумать причину, каким образом им объяснить мое отсутствие. «Знаете, сначала я напился на дне рождения друга и на следующий день был не в состоянии прийти на занятия, затем, на работе...». Об этом не думать. В любом случае все это не прокатит, поэтому вопрос остается открытым.

_“Не думай. Иди в ванну, приводи себя в порядок и дуй сначала домой (надеюсь, ты помнишь про Урлыку?), а потом в Алториес. А я пока подумаю, как нам выкрутиться”._

Совершенно забыл про Ура.

_“Вот именно, забыл. Действуй”._

И в чем идти? Не в одеяле же.

_“Поройся в вещах Дэуса. Едва ли что-то подойдет по размеру, но до дома доберемся”._

Едва ли это понравится Дэусу, но не убьет же он меня за то, что позаимствую его рубашку и брюки? А то, что в них утону — плевать.

Скидываю одеяло с плеч и спешу в ванную. Зайдя туда, на мгновение замираю. Вчера так и не смог оценить дорогой, светлый и на удивление теплый камень, из которого сделан пол в ванной. Вчера совершенно не обратил внимание на узоры мозаики, покрывающие стены и потолок. По-моему, принял их за обычную плитку. Но более всего поражает полукруглая ванна, бортик которой выходит из стены — бассейн в миниатюре.

_“Так и будешь стоять или соизволишь использовать данное помещение по назначению?”_

Забираюсь в ванну и включаю душ.

_“Поторопись”._

Ускоряюсь. Быстро вымыв волосы первым попавшимся под руку шампунем, тру тело мочалкой и, смыв пену, уже было тянусь к крану, чтобы выключить воду, как легкий холодок, прокравшийся в разгоряченное паром помещение, заставляет обернуться.

Дэус д'е Море стоит в дверях в длинном темно-зеленом, практически черном махровом халате. В руках — коммуникатор, с которым, видимо, он никогда не расстается. Ресеи скользит по моему телу обжигающим взглядом, кажется сейчас съест. Замираю, чувствуя, как по щекам разливается румянец, а внизу живота образуется знакомый жар, посылая по телу приятные волны. 

Д’е Море медленно заходит внутрь и, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь, кладет коммуникатор на небольшой столик-шкаф, расположенный рядом с умывальником. Он не спеша развязывает пояс и, сбросив халат, остается полностью обнаженным. Смотрю на его эрегированный член. Покраснев еще больше (хотя, куда больше?), сглатываю внезапно образовавшийся ком в горле и машинально пячусь назад, до тех пор, пока не чувствую лопатками прохладную поверхность стены.

Ресеи забирается в ванну и приближается ко мне. Выдохнув, зажмуриваюсь, чувствуя крупные капли воды на теле, ощущая каждую микротрещенку на теплом, нагретом камне, которым выложена ванна. 

Кончиками пальцев Дэус поднимает лицо за подбородок, заставляя тем самым открыть глаза. Наши взгляды встречаются. Его дыхание обдувает губы. Смотрю на него и пропадаю. Его руки скользят по коже, вдыхаю его запах… Мир перестает существовать. Больше нет ничего, кроме него и меня. Подаюсь вперед и в ту же секунду утопаю в глубоком, сводящем с ума поцелуе. Он поглощает, выпивая силу; доминирует, доказывая, кто хозяин; заставляет подчиниться, утверждая свою волю. Ноги подкашиваются, но меня крепко держат за талию, словно я невесомый. Одновременно тело становится легким, словно я перо, которое по велению ветра летит туда, куда он подует. Руки сами собой оплетают шею Ресеи. Исследуют, проходятся по плечам, спине и зарываются в распущенные волосы. Его пальцы блуждают по телу, очерчивают каждый изгиб, каждую впадинку, гладят бедра и спускаются к ягодицам, сжимают их, сильно, даже больно. Вероятно останутся синяки, и плевать, лишь бы он не останавливался, не прекращал эту сладостно-болезненную пытку. Разрываю поцелуй и выгибаюсь. Ощущаю себя глиной в руках мастера, готовую, приняв угодную форму, выполнить любое желание. Давление на плечи, и я опускаюсь вниз, на колени, и некоторое время смотрю на возбужденную плоть Дэуса, на проступающие по всей длине вены, на налитую кровью головку. Знаю, чего от меня требуют, но и сам хочу. Осторожно обхватив налитую, полностью возбужденную плоть рукой, касаюсь языком головки, лаская, дразня и играясь. Подняв глаза на Дэуса, обхватываю головку губами и начинаю медленно ее посасывать, продолжая играться с ней языком. Войдя в азарт, наслаждаясь эмоциями, проскальзывающими на лице Ресеи, его легкими стонами, все глубже и глубже принимаю в себя стержень. Глотке неприятно, воздуха не хватает, но не останавливаюсь, чувствуя, как пальцы д’е Море все сильнее сжимаются в моих волосах, опять же причиняя боль, граничащую с удовольствием. Свободной рукой поглаживаю его яички, стараясь заглотить плоть как можно глубже, вобрать ее в себя полностью, до конца, до самого основания. В паху больно, огненная лава давно бежит по венам, а хочется большего, намного большего. Чего именно? Сам не понимаю, но хочу.

Неожиданно Дэус останавливает меня, поднимает и припадает к моим губам, сминая их, кусая. Боль и наслаждение. Подчинение. Не нужно ни о чем думать. Не нужно переживать, можно отключиться от всего и идти следом. Да, это мне и нужно, чтобы вели, контролировали, подчиняли. Постанываю, окончательно переставая различать грань между болью и удовольствием.

Насколько внезапно д'е Море завладел моим ртом, настолько же внезапно он отстраняется и резко разворачивает лицом к стене. Больно ударяюсь плечом и вскрикиваю, но плевать. Заводит руки за спину, тем самым усиливая свой контроль, а я стону и трусь ягодицами о его огромную плоть — единственное, что позволено делать. Хочется его внутри. Невообразимо хочется. Что-то попадает на ягодицы и проскальзывает между ними. Шампунь ли это или гель для душа, а может, масло? Все равно. Желаю лишь одного: как можно скорее ощутить его внутри себя. Хочу, чтобы он взял грубо, жестко, заставил окончательно забыться. Хочется кричать, приказывать, умолять, лишь бы было быстро и жестко, чтобы утонуть в огненном водовороте, забыться, потеряться, перестать существовать и одновременно стать цельным. Из горла вырываются хрипы. Молю, прошу и практически плачу, дрожа и изнывая. Это невозможно терпеть. Но он продолжает, подводя тем самым к грани. Холодная, посылающая сотни мурашек жидкость струится по спине. А в следующую секунду рука Дэуса, коснувшись того же места, начинает растирать пенящуюся субстанцию по дрожащему телу. Он отпускает мои руки, и я тут же упираюсь ими о стену, иначе упаду. Как можно сильнее, до боли, прогибаюсь в пояснице, показывая готовность. 

Ресеи тщательно и как-то нежно гладит кожу, продолжая распространять по ней пену. Его длинные пальцы играют с сосками, то поглаживая, то скручивая их, вырывая стоны, вскрики и хрипы. Тяжело дышу и постанываю каждый раз, когда он проходится по очередному чувствительному местечку. Наконец, он проводит пальцем по ложбинке. С облегчением выдыхаю, машинально расставляя ноги еще шире. Немного геля, и палец легко проникает внутрь. Насаживаюсь, и начинаю двигаться. Хочется больше и глубже. Дэус добавляет еще один палец, задевая волшебную точку. Простреливает. Двигаюсь быстрее, стараясь глубже вобрать в себя пальцы. Он же прижимается плотнее и, закусив мочку моего уха, добавляет третий палец. Подаюсь слегка назад, и вперед, активно двигаю бедрами. Желанием слиться с ним воедино, погрузившись в огненную реку, полностью отдаться бурлящему потоку невозможно управлять, можно только следовать за ним.

Вероятно, Дэус, как и я, тоже на пределе, потому что он резко, совсем не нежно, вытаскивает из меня пальцы и разворачивает к себе лицом. В следующее же мгновение, подхватив за бедра, приподнимает, впечатывая спиной в стену. Инстинктивно обхватываю его ногами за талию, хватаясь руками за поливающий нас рассеиватель. Член д'е Море упирается прямо в мой вход, и, не дожидаясь каких-либо действий со стороны Ресеи, не в состоянии больше терпеть эту сладостную пытку, насаживаю себя на него, вскрикивая от боли и удовольствия. Он огромен, как же он огромен! Всхлипываю и насаживаюсь еще чуть-чуть.

Издав тихий звук, чем-то напоминающий рычание, Дэус руками сжимает мои ягодицы, еще больше раздвигая их в стороны, и тут же проникает в меня одним толчком до самого конца, впиваясь в плечо зубами. Вскрикиваю. Еще толчок, и начинается. Спина трется о каменную стену, руки цепляются то за рассеиватель, то за Ресеи. Его плоть пронзает и пронзает, втараниваясь все глубже, резче, быстрее. Полностью растворяюсь в его власти, отдаваясь прокатывающимся волнам то ли боли, то ли наслаждения, не контролирую себя, да и не хочу этого. Никакого контроля. Мне он не нужен, только подчинение. Пусть меня ведут, берут и пьют. Стоны, вскрики, хрипы. Мечусь в сильных, властных руках, отдаваясь, забываясь, растворяясь. 

Ресеи рвано дышит, ускоряя темп. Он поднимает меня и насаживает на себя снова и снова, пронзая, словно пикой, все жестче и грубее. Да, да, да, так: жестко и безудержно.

Отпускаю рассеиватель и, вцепившись в его плечи, впиваюсь зубами в плечо.

Краски вокруг становятся чрезмерно яркими. Волны огня — все больше. Плыву на них, забывая, как дышать, не воспринимая более ничего, кроме собственных острых ощущений. Кажется, падаю в бездну и одновременно парю над ней. Подстроившись под темп, все сильнее, до упора, насаживаюсь на член д'е Море, чувствуя, как по телу проносятся волны крупной дрожи, ощущая, как меня заполняет теплая струя. Последний вскрик, мощно изливаюсь и замираю, повиснув в руках Ресеи.

Некоторое время продолжаем стоять в прежнем положении, пытаясь выровнять дыхание и прийти в себя. Наконец, он аккуратно, медленно из меня выходит. Больно. Шиплю. 

— Тихо, тихо, — ласковый шепот. Проходится губами по щеке легкими поцелуями, после чего аккуратно ставит меня на пол.

Тело кажется ватным, ноги подкашиваются, уже практически падаю, но Дэус, вовремя подхватив меня, удерживает, не позволяя этому произойти. Свободной рукой дотягивается до знакомого флакона и, выдавив на лежащую на бортике мочалку немного геля, с нежностью, крайне осторожно начинает смывать с меня следы нашей страсти. На мгновение закрываю глаза, отдаваясь этой неожиданной заботе. Отложив мочалку, он осторожно, видимо стараясь доставить как можно меньше дискомфорта, моет ложбинку между ягодиц.

Смыв струями теплой воды с меня пену, Дэус аккуратно прислоняет меня к стене и быстро моется сам.

Безучастно, совершенно обессилев, слежу за его действиями.

Закончив и выбравшись из ванны, д’е Море берет из шкафчика полотенце и вновь подходит ко мне. Насухо вытерев меня и завернув в мягкую, махровую ткань, он с легкостью переносит через бортик. Аккуратно поставив на пол, наклоняется и, не сводя с меня обеспокоенного взгляда, спрашивает:

— Ты в порядке?

Едва заметно киваю, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

Вероятно, он собирается сказать что-то еще, но в этот момент звонит коммуникатор.

Поцеловав в губы и проведя кончиками пальцев по щеке, д'е Море произносит:

— Сейчас вернусь.

Взяв из шкафчика чистое полотенце и обернув им бедра, Дэус берет коммуникатор и покидает помещение.

Присаживаюсь на край бортика ванны, слегка морщась от жжения в заднем проходе, но стараясь не обращать на это внимания, поскольку знаю, через пару часов все пройдет. По этому поводу в памяти сами собой всплывают слова отца: «Ты наверняка заметил, повреждения на твоем теле быстро заживают, хотя, скорее всего, этот процесс происходит намного болезненнее, чем у многих других».

Всегда поражался своему неестественно низкому болевому порогу. Теперь понятно, с чем связана чрезмерная чувствительность к боли — это всего лишь один из многочисленных побочных эффектов. Но есть несомненный плюс: любые порезы, ушибы и прочие раны очень быстро заживают.

Опираясь руками о бортик ванны, прикрываю глаза. Ноги дрожат, а тело до сих пор пребывает в приятной неге. Совершенно не хочется совершать какие-либо телодвижения. Единственное, чего действительно желаю, это добраться до кровати и, укутавшись в одеяло, отдаться блаженному сну. Может, так и поступить? А университет завтра? Еще один прогул едва ли изменит ситуацию.

_“Даже не думай. Нам нужно закончить этот семестр”._

Для чего? Меня же к себе все равно не возьмет ни один клан. Я не управляю своей магией.

_“И что? Это не повод. Видимо, ты забыл, что у нас есть несколько козырей, припрятанных в рукаве”._

Хмурюсь, пытаясь понять, о каких конкретно козырях идет речь.

_“Так. Вероятно, секс не лучшим образом влияет на твою мозговую активность. Ты что, совершенно не помнишь слова нашего отца про феромоны и про особенности твоего магического ядра?”_

В памяти сами собой начинают звучать слова с записи: «Ты не слабый маг. В тебе есть сила, и ее много. Но ты, к сожалению, никогда не сможешь ею воспользоваться, поскольку вся она направлена на создание и формирование новой жизни. Кроме того, ты маг-универсал, но это не значит, что твое потомство будет таким же. Если ты понесешь от представителя клана Ардор, значит твой ребенок будет сильным магом огня; если забеременеешь от мага, входящего в клан Ликуор, значит, твоему ребенку будет подчиняться стихия воды. Твой организм вырабатывает определенные феромоны, благодаря которым ты будешь интересен для любого одиса. Пока ты не вступил ни с кем в половую связь, это влечение должно одисами легко контролироваться. Как только сексуальный контакт происходит, одис попадает в зависимость от твоих феромонов. Ты становишься для него словно наркотиком, от которого уже невозможно отказаться. Из пометок, заботливо написанных целителем, чья судьба мне неизвестна, я понял, эти феромоны дают одису ощущение счастья. Поэтому ОЧЕНЬ осторожно выбирай себе Пару, поскольку это на всю жизнь».

_“Значит, помнишь. Замечательно. И какой ты должен сделать вывод, принимая во внимание эту информацию?”_

Что я гребаный инкубатор, которому никогда не суждено по собственному желанию пользоваться своей же магией. И что мне нужно держаться как можно дальше от всех одисов, чтобы они не смогли попасть под влияние моих феромонов, — огрызаюсь.

_“Мы - не «гребаные инкубаторы», а перспективные дженуи, способные произвести на свет сильное потомство. Что касаемо феромонов, ты, похоже, не осознаешь, какую защиту они нам дают, так же, как и отказываешься понимать, что у нас УЖЕ есть пара в виде главы клана Декесус. И это — лучшая защита, которую можно только пожелать. Неужели Дэус позволит, чтобы с нами что-нибудь случилось?”_

Но он МЕНЯ НЕ ЛЮБИТ!

_“Любовь, любовь. Неужели для тебя обязательно вызывать любовь в этом человеке? Сам-то ты его любишь?”_

Задумываюсь. Мне хорошо, когда он рядом, чувствую себя защищенным, нравится секс с ним, а его голос порой сводит с ума, действует как гипноз, слушал бы и слушал. Похоже снова возбуждаюсь - внизу живота снова приятные бабочки.

_“Стоп. Хватит фантазировать. Давай лучше проанализируем наши чувства. Итак, нам хорошо, когда он рядом, с ним чувствуем себя защищенными. Как думаешь, что это может значить?”_

Любовь? В этом не уверен, поскольку, что такое любовь, какими конкретно критериями ее можно определеить — не знаю. Но если все эти чувства, что вызывает во мне Дэус можно к ней отнести, то получается, что так — я люблю его.

_“Насчет «люблю» — это едва ли. Ты не знаешь этого человека. Сколько времени в целом вы вместе провели?”_

Немного. У нас было несколько встреч и все. Дэус — загадка, этакая запрещенная книга, которую страшно открыть. Нет, я его не знаю.

_“Вот именно. А теперь скажи: как можно любить человека, которого не знаешь?”_

Молчу, не зная, что сказать. Никогда не задавался этим вопросом.

_“Позволь, я отвечу за тебя: никак”._

Но как, в таком случае, объяснить те чувства, которые во мне вызывает Дэус?

_“Влюбленностью, страстью”._

Я влюблен… Надо же. Несколько раз моргаю, пытаясь осознать смысл данного словосочетания. Каким образом это произошло? А главное когда? В какой момент?

_“Неужели имеет значение, когда или в какой момент? Это свершилось, остальное не имеет значения”._

Грустно усмехаюсь. На до же, влюбился в человека, который привязан ко мне благодаря феромонами. Влюбился в человека, который на самом деле не испытывает ко мне никаких чувств. Обидно, больно и горько.

_“Начинается. Как же ты любишь пострадать. Прекращай. Мы не знаем, что конкретно испытывает к нам д'е Море, но по-моему, мы ему небезразличны”._

С чего бы вдруг?

_“Давай рассуждать логично. Для Дэуса испускаемые нами феромоны — наркотик. Соответственно, получив очередную дозу, он должен потерять на время к нам всякий интерес, а что мы наблюдаем? Он проявил заботу и беспокойство. Это уже говорит о том, что какие-то чувства мы в нем все же вызываем”._

Перевариваю. Хорошо бы, если бы это было так.

_“Так, а теперь хватит терять время, его у нас и так нет. Приводи себя в порядок, и нам пора заняться делами”._

А одежда?

_“Как раз ищу альтернативу, а ты, между прочим, мешаешь”._

Выбираюсь из ванны и направляюсь к умывальнику. Там, к своему удивлению, обнаруживаю совершенно новую, еще не распакованную зубную щетку, лежащую рядом с тюбиком пасты. Интересно, это проявление заботы, или у Дэуса привычка водить любовников в свой дом? Мысль о том, что его руки гладят кого-то еще, а губы нашептывают ласковые слова, не адресованные мне… Ревную.

_“Дэус что, идиот, чтобы приводить в свой дом незнакомых людей? Насколько нам известно, он вообще никогда не забирал одного и того же дженуи два раза, кроме нас с тобой. Это уже о многом говорит. А то, что он забрал нас вчера из клуба, причем в весьма невменяемом состоянии? Мыл, успокаивал и, хочу заметить, он вчера не притронулся к нам несмотря на феромоны, которые в нем, скорее всего, вызывали невыносимую жажду сексуального контакта с нами. Так с чего такие выводы?”_

Да уж... Точно люблю страдать. мазохизм на лицо. Выдыхаю и приступаю к необходимым утренним процедурам. Вычистив зубы, умывшись, вытерев лицо и руки полотенцем, лежащим рядом на столике-шкафу, уже поворачиваюсь к двери и собираюсь выйти, как до меня доносится странный шорох из противоположного угла ванной комнаты. Замираю. Это что еще такое. Наверное во избежание нужно покинуть ванную и найти Дэуса. Не сомневаюсь — он сможет справится с любой проблемой, но продолжаю стоять, прислушиваясь к постепенно возрастающему шороху.

— *Хозяин! Уррр нашел хозяина!* — питомец.

— \Урлыка?\ — удивление.

— *Уррр беспокоился. Хозяину было плохо. Уррр чувствовал и пошел искать Хозяина. Урррлыка спешил, как мог*.

Выдыхаю.

— \Ну и напугал же ты меня\\.

— *Уррр не хотел пугать Хозяина. Уррр желает добра Хозяину*.

Тем временем шорох становится громче. Теперь точно могу опознать, откуда он идет. Ориентируясь на звук, направляюсь к противоположному углу помещения. Наклонившись, обнаруживаю вентиляционную решетку. Становится понятно каким образом Ур пробрался сюда. Только собираюсь присесть на корточки, чтобы взглянуть на решетку и подумать, каким образом можно вызволить Урлыку из вентиляции, как в эту же секунду раздается грохот и решетка с пронзительным скрежетом отлетает в сторону (удивительно мимо меня), а полный радости и счастья зверек прыгает ко мне на руки и начинает вылизывать лицо. Не успеваю прийти в себя от неожиданного появления питомца, как тут же включается сигнал тревоги и уже знакомый голос оповещает:

— Несанкционированное проникновение. Защита нарушена. Угроза для жизни. Крыло А, помещение С.

Крепко прижав к себе ощетинившегося Урлыку, мгновенно трансформировавшегося в боевую форму, не обращая внимания, как острые иглы, минуту назад бывшие мягкой шерстью, впиваются в кожу, машинально пячусь назад, запинаюсь о выгнутую решетку вентиляции и падаю на пол. Урлыка тут же вырывается из моих объятий и встает передо мной, мордочкой к двери, готовый к нападению.

В это же мгновение в ванную врывается группа одисов-охранников. Окружив зверька, они начинают шептать заклинание, готовясь в любой момент выпустить полностью сформировавшиеся в центре их открытых ладоней Шары Смерти.

(Однажды подобное уже наблюдал во время одной из Чисток в Эджентисе, прячась от Стражей в подвале дома. На подобное способны только входящие в клан Декесус. Тогда это заклинание превратило противников в прах).

Паника, страх, гнев, ярость, желание любым способом уберечь питомца от смерти побуждают к действиям. Вопя, что есть мочи:

— Не трогайте его, не смейте! — подлетев к одному одису из группы, вцепляюсь в лицо ногтями. Он отбрасывает меня назад, словно маленького, неразумного звереныша. От удара головой о бортик ванны перед глазами начинают мелькать черные точки. С трудом поднявшись, вновь хочу повторить попытку, но в помещение стремительно входит Дэус д'е Море. Мгновенно оценив обстановку, он громко рявкает:

— Отставить.

От его резкого приказа, мгновенно подскакиваю и, сделав шаг назад, замираю, уперевшись о бортик ванной.

Одисы сжав кулаки, таким образом гася Шары Смерти, медленно опускают руки.

— Угрозы нет. Все свободны, — более тихий, но при этом холодный, жесткий тон.

— Есть, сэр, — чеканит охрана. Стараясь не делать резких движений, не спуская внимательных взглядов с готового броситься в атаку рычащего зверька, группа покидает помещение.

Дэус, скользит по мне обеспокоенным взглядом.

— Аэль, утихомирь своего зверя, — мягко.

— \Ур, пожалуйста, успокойся. Этот человек - мой друг. Помнишь, я говорил тебе о нем? Он не сделает ничего плохого\\.

Урлыка расслабляется и, повернувшись ко мне, трансформируется.

— *Друг хозяина — друг Урррлыки. Уррр запомнил запах. Его тоже нужно защищать?*

Защищать Дэуса? Издаю истеричный смешок.

— \Не думаю, что мой друг нуждается в защите\\.

Тем временем, стремительно приблизившись ко мне, д'е Море опускается на колени и внимательно начинает осматривать каждую рану, случайно полученную в ходе происшествия.

— Сейн Джи, вели Лоаллю как можно скорее принести кровоостанавливающее и обеззараживающее, — напряженно велит Ресеи, продолжая осмотр.

— Не нужно. Урлыка сейчас сам все залечит.

Приподняв бровь и посмотрев мне в лицо долгим, внимательным взглядом, д'е Море поднимается и отходит на незначительное расстояние, тем самым позволяя Урлыке приблизится ко мне. Зверек тут же взбирается на бортик ванны и своим длинным, слегка шершавым языком начинает вылизывать каждый кровоточащий порез. Кожа тут же затягивается, не оставляя и следа.

Дэус внимательно наблюдает за каждым движением Ура.

— Аштари, прикажете дать доступ новому субъекту во все помещения? — Хранитель.

— Да, и вели поставить ему миску с едой. Насколько мне известно, белу едят вместе со своими хозяевами. Мой подопечный — хозяин зверя.

— Будет исполнено.

К этому моменту Урлыка заканчивает вылизывать меня и отходит. Я же чувствую, как подступает истерика. Вот уже и слезы бегут.

— Сейн Джи, кровоостанавливающее и обеззараживающее не нужно. Вели Лоаллю принести успокоительного, — Дэус. Подойдя ко мне и присев, он заключает меня в объятия и начинает водить рукой по спине, пытаясь успокоить. Еще теснее прижавшись всем телом к нему и спрятав лицо у него на плече, тихо плачу, не в силах остановиться. Да что же это такое? Истерика за истерикой.

— Все хорошо, никто в этом доме не посмеет обидеть твоего питомца. Как его назвал?

— Ур...Урлыка, — всхлипываю.

— Хорошее имя, — одобрение.

Постепенно рыдания стихают. Успокаиваюсь и начинаю икать. От чего чувствую себя неуютно. Стыдно за себя.

Дэус же, медленно развернув полотенце и повесив его на бортик ванны, одним движением переносит меня через него и ставит на теплый камень. После чего, включив воду, непонятно какой раз за это утро, тщательно моет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Появление второго голоса - защитный механизм психики Аэля. Учитывая то, что он пережил накануне, рефлексия, страх, паника, как реакция на любой шорох, абсолютно нормальны.


	16. Глава 14. Часть 2

Завернутый в большое махровое полотенце, выхожу из ванной в сопровождении Дэуса. Пока он неторопливо мыл меня, нашептывая успокаивающие приятности, успокаиваюсь. Во истину его бархатный голос и руки творят чудеса. 

За время отсутствия в спальне там происходят некоторые изменения: на тумбочке около кровати замечаю незнакомую баночку с мазью, а на диване — Урлыку. Зверек, непонятно когда успевший перебраться в спальню и развалиться среди весьма объемных бумажных свертков, с усердием вылизывает себя. Но не он привлекает внимание, а именно груда свертков. Интересно, что в них? Некоторое время смотрю на них, изнывая от любопытства, но развернуть так и не решаюсь. Слышу у себя за спиной голос д`е Море:

— Это одежда. Для тебя.

— Одежда? — недоумеваю, не веря.

_“Минус одна проблема. Кстати, именно Дэус ее решил, что лишний раз подтверждает: нельзя отказываться от покровительства д'е Море. Смотри, как заботится”._

Пока слушаю свое второе «я» (нужно же было как-то обозвать странный голос), Дэус, обойдя меня, подходит к тумбочке и берет баночку с мазью.

— Ложись, — легким кивком головы указывает на кровать.

Ложиться? Зачем? С подозрением смотрю на баночку. Неужели хочет еще раз? Делаю шаг назад. Еще одного такого же раза не выдержать. До сих пор ощущаю неприятное жжение в заднем проходе. После повтора не то что сидеть, ходить не смогу.

Дэус вздыхает и спокойно поясняет:

— Эта мазь снимет раздражение. Ложись.

Поняв, что именно он имеет в виду, а потому густо покраснев, подчиняюсь. Подойдя к кровати, уже собираюсь на нее взобраться, как слышу очередное указание Ресеи:

— Полотенце сними.

Краснею и снимаю полотенце. Взобравшись на кровать, ложусь на живот и прячу лицо.

_“Стеснение бессмысленно. Он все равно уже видел всё и даже больше”._

Да, это так, но ничего не могу с собой поделать. Кажется, проживи бок о бок с Дэусом хоть сотню лет, все равно рядом с ним буду испытывать неловкость и стеснение.

Подложив под бедра подушку таким образом, что пятая точка оказывается выше головы, Дэус раздвигает ноги.

Напрягаюсь в ожидании боли.

— Тише, больно не будет, — мягко.

В следующий момент чувствую, как нечто холодное попадает на колечко ануса. Издаю полу-стон, полу-всхлип и, напрягшись еще больше, замираю. В следующую секунду палец д'е Море аккуратными круговыми движениями, едва касаясь, смазывает колечко мышц, не предпринимая попытки проникнуть внутрь. Эти размеренные, нежно-заботливые движения расслабляют. Прикрыв глаза, размеренно дышу, получая удовольствие от процесса. Приятно еще и потому, что делает Дэус. никогда бы не подумал, что он может быть настолько нежным и заботливым. Практически засыпаю, как в дверь раздается легкий стук. Вздрогнув, машинально поворачиваю голову к источнику звука.

Накрыв меня одеялом, Дэус со сталью в голосе произносит:

— Войдите.

Появляется Лоалль с подносом в руке, на котором стоят два флакона. Один из них мгновенно узнаю: в нем противозачаточная микстура. Не знаю, радоваться или огорчаться. С одной стороны, понимаю, что еще молод для вынашивания ребенка; с другой, кажется, что д'е Море таким образом дает понять: я негоден для того, чтобы дать жизнь его потомству. Становится одновременно неприятно и грустно.

Тем временем Лоалль, поставив поднос на круглый журнальный столик, стоящий недалеко от двери, обращается к Ресеи:

— Какие-то еще указания?

— Нет. Можете быть свободны, — сдержанно отвечает Дэус.

Как только до меня доносится тихий звук закрывшейся двери, наконец, набираюсь храбрости и поднимаю взгляд на д’е Море, успевшего взять поднос и присаживающегося рядом со мной на край кровати. Окинув меня внимательным взглядом, протягивает знакомый флакон.

— Противозочаточное, — поясняет.

Как будто я не знаю, — мысленное бурчание. Не говоря ни слова и не сводя глаз с Ресеи, беру пузырек и, открыв его, махом проглатываю горьковатую жидкость, после чего возвращаю емкость на место. Дэус тут же протягивает мне другой пузырек.

— Успокоительное.

Уже было хочу взять флакон, как в голове раздается громкий, слегка истеричный голос второго «я»:

_“Не смей пить эту гадость!”_

Почему?

_“Противозачаточное нам было необходимо выпить. Наши отношения с Дэусом не настолько стабильны, чтобы мы могли допустить беременность. Успокоительное же туманит разум. Как ты помнишь (если ты, конечно, помнишь), нам сегодня нужно появиться в деканате”._

Про это помню.

_“Поэтому нужно отказаться от успокоительной микстуры”._

Перевожу взгляд на Дэуса:

— Я не буду пить успокоительное.

Пауза. Всматривается в меня.

— Уверен?

Едва заметно киваю и поясняю:

— Успокоительное туманит разум, а мне нужно на учебу.

Поставив флакон на место, Ресеи поднимается с кровати.

— Жду тебя на завтрак. Лоалль проводит, — и, наклонившись, легко целует. После чего стремительно покидает спальню.

Я же, прикрыв глаза, дотрагиваюсь пальцами до губ.

_“Так, хватит разлеживаться. Вставай и давай, наконец, посмотрим, что же в этих свертках”._

Выбравшись из одеяла, оборачиваю полотенцем бедра (все-таки я не настолько раскрепощен, чтобы в обнаженном виде разгуливать по спальне, в которую в любой момент может войти посторонний человек) и направляюсь к дивану.

Урлыка преспокойно спит среди многочисленных свертков. Стараясь не разбудить его, беру самый крайний сверток и аккуратно разворачиваю, как оказывается, совсем не бумагу, а ткань, похожую на нее. В нем оказываются несколько пар брюк из новейшей коллекции, о которой мне известно благодаря разговорам танцовщиков в гримерке. Брюки сшиты из мягкой темно-коричневой, практически, черной ткани. Невероятное количество карманов тянется вдоль достаточно широкой штанины. Ко всему прочему, обнаруживаю такого же тон-в-тон цвета кожаный пояс с большой серебристой бляхой, украшенной мелкими сверкающими камнями. Не теряя ни минуты, разворачиваю следующий сверток, в котором нахожу водолазки нескольких цветов и размеров, из тонкой, несомненно, теплой ткани. Войдя в азарт, но стараясь не разбудить Урлыку, начинаю разворачивать сверток за свертком, с каждым разом удивляясь все больше: такое количество разнообразной одежды приходилось видеть, пожалуй, лишь в магазине. Шорты, джинсы-клеш, рубашки, футболки, безрукавки и нижнее белье. Причем, все эти вещи стоят неимоверное количество кредитов, о чем известно благодаря многочисленным разговорам соработников. Чувствую радостное ликование второго «я», или это мои эмоции? Непонятно.

_“Да какая разница, чьи? Ты посмотри, Аэль, какие замечательные подароки! Он явно за нами ухаживает”._

Пячусь назад. Это слишком дорого… После принятия таких подарков от Дэуса будет не отвертеться.

_“Зачем нам делать это? Мы же вроде приняли покровительство. Да и такой одежды точно никогда не купим. Нужно брать, пока дают. Так что, давай одевайся, складывай все обратно, заберем ее домой”._

Хочется и колется. С одной стороны, забрать вещи как-то неправильно и некрасиво, с другой...

_“Конечно, лучше ходить гордым, но в обносках, так?”_

И почему этот голос такой неугомонный? Но он прав. Подойдя к одежде, теперь уже лежащей сплошной кучей, беру понравившиеся брюки с многочисленными карманами, уже было тянусь к белой футболке с короткими рукавами, как внутреннее «я» неожиданно рявкает:

_“Даже не думай!”_

Почему?

_“Ты когда сегодня во время умывания смотрел на себя в зеркало, ничего не заметил?”_

Нет.

_“Куда мы собираемся идти, и чем мы занимались в ванной?”_

Картина бурного времяпрепровождения с Дэусом мгновенно встает перед глазами. Краснею и начинаю понимать, на что именно намекает внутренний голос. Сорвавшись с места, подлетаю к большому зеркалу в ванной и вглядываюсь в многочисленные засосы, причудливым узором покрывающие верхнюю часть тела. Издав горестный стон, на мгновение зажмуриваюсь.

_“То-то же. А теперь будь добр, выбери водолазку с высоким горлом, и нам пора на завтрак”._

Вернувшись в спальню, выполняю указания - надеваю светлую водолазку.

_“С ней бы весьма стильно смотрелась вот эта замечательная черная безрукавка”._

Вздохнув быстро надеваю приглянувшуюся другому мне безрукавку и некоторое время смотрю на мирно сопящего Урлыку, практически укрытого ворохом одежды. 

— \Ур, пора отправляться на завтрак\, — без особого желания, но не видя другого выхода, поскольку едва ли еще раз сегодня окажусь в этой комнате, бужу питомца. Зверек мгновенно открывает глаза и выбирается из вороха одежды. Потянувшись, спрыгивает на пол и направляется к выходу из спальни. 

Следуя за зверьком выхожу из спальни и оказываюсь в полукруглой, светлой, просторной комнате. Из всей мебели — только пара кресел и несколько небольших диванов с журнальными столиками. Также обнаруживаю четыре выхода, в связи с чем стою некоторое время, размышляя: к какой бы двери направиться?

_“Обратись к Сейн Джи, пусть вызовет Лоалля”._

Лишний раз видеть пожилого дженуи не хочется, но понимая, что без его помощи заблужусь (смутно помню, что дом д'е Море огромен), прочистив горло, зову:

— Сейн Джи?

Тут же ответ:

— Слушаю Вас, Салишес Аштари.

— Ммм... А можно позвать господина Лоалля?

После минутной паузы Хранитель отвечает:

— Уже исполнено. Что-то еще?

Немного осмелев, идя на поводу у своего любопытства, решаюсь поинтересоваться:

— Скажите, пожалуйста, что значит «Салишес Аштари»?

— В переводе с карсы — родного языка Хранителей, «Салишес Аштари» обозначает «подопечный хранимого».

Невероятно, оказывается у этих существ есть свой язык. Развить эту мысль мешает вошедший в комнату Лоалль. Урлыка замирает и предупреждающе ощетинивается. Испугавшись, что зверек может неверно истолковать какое-либо из действий пожилого дженуи, строго обращаюсь к зверьку:

— \Урлыка, нельзя\\.

Зверь немного успокаивается, но все равно продолжает следить внимательным взглядом за Лоаллем. Последний же, полностью игнорируя Ура, произносит монотонным, безэмоциональным тоном: 

— Следуйте за мной. Господин д’е Море Вас ожидает, — после чего, не дожидаясь моей реакции, тут же скрывается за дверью.

Тороплюсь за ним, делая знак Урлыке следовать за мной, параллельно рекомендуя ему постараться не проявлять агрессию. 

— \Здесь я в безопасности, поэтому веди себя прилично\\.

— *Много незнакомых людей. Урррлыка защитит хозяина*.

— \Незнакомый не значит опасный\\.

— *Уррр будет ждать сигнала Хозяина*.

Пройдя несколько сквозных помещений, а также пару коридоров, мы оказываемся в большом фойе, где обнаруживается платформа с поручнем. Напротив - огромные стеклянные двери, ведущие на балкон. Естественно, концентрирую все свое внимание на платформе, скорее всего, исполняющей функции лифта. Точно помню — о подобном где-то читал, но никогда не приходилось видеть это изобретение собственными глазами.

— Сюда, пожалуйста, — указывает на двери Лоалль.

На балкон? Зачем? Молча следую указаниям пожилого дженуи.

Балкон оказывается еще одной большой комнатой только без окон. Перед взором предстает панорама прекрасного ухоженного парка. Обращаю внимание на небольшие фигурки людей, склонившихся над клумбами с яркими цветами. Должно быть, маги клана Теллурис выполняют свою работу. Наверняка Дэус хорошо им платит. Эти мысли вновь возвращают к действительности: мне никогда не устроиться на подобную работу, магия-то запечатана.

_“Мы тоже хорошо устроились”._

Мысленно фыркаю. Ага, как же “хорошо”. Что хорошего в том, что Дэус платит мне за секс?

 _“Не соглашусь. Оказаться на нашем месте — мечта любого дженуи”._

Ну, допустим. Но задумывался ли ты, что будет, если по каким-то причинам феромоны прекратят свое действие?

_“С чего бы вдруг. Опять фантазируешь не туда. Пойдем лучше завтракать. Бери пример с Ура”._

Словно в подтверждение слов второго «я», желудок издает громкое урчание. Лоалль, как оказывается, ушел, а я и не заметил. И как у него получается настолько тихо передвигаться?

Зверек вовсю наворачивает еду, положенную ему в миску, стоящую на полу около круглого стола, расположенного слева от дверей и сервированного на две персоны. За столом сидит д'е Море с планшетом в руках и потягивает кофе. Интересно, он когда-нибудь расстается с ним? Занимается чем-то еще? Или вся его жизнь — одна сплошная работа?

Как только занимаю свободный стул напротив Дэуса, он откладывает планшет на край стола, после чего молча приступает к завтраку. Следую его примеру. Стараясь не ударить в грязь лицом, ем неторопливо, но поджаренная яичница с ломтиками мяса и овощами настолько вкусна, что, увлекшись, начинаю есть в своем обычном темпе — быстро.

— Около Распределительного Корпуса по окончании твоего учебного дня, тебя будет ждать машина. К вечеру твои вещи перевезут сюда, — ставит перед фактом Дэус.

Замираю с вилкой у рта. Будет ждать машина? Мои вещи перевезут сюда? О чем он?

_“А вот и ложка дегтя”._

Аппетит мгновенно пропадает. Отложив вилку, тянусь к стакану с апельсиновым соком и делаю несколько небольших глотков. Дэус тем временем, достав из кармана белой рубашки кредитную карточку и положив ее на стол, вновь сообщает:

— Каждый месяц я буду перечислять на эту карту 50 000 кредитов. Если этого недостаточно, сообщи, я увеличу сумму.

Медленно ставлю стакан на прежнее место. Снова ощущаю себя товаром.

_“Разве работать в «Вергилии» лучше? Ты забыл про Нейе?”_

Мгновенно вспоминается замершее навсегда в неестественной позе тело убитого друга. По коже бегут неприятные мурашки, а слова Лоэ гонгом звучат в мозгу: «От подобного никто не застрахован». Действительно лучше так, с Дэусом, чем... как Нейе...

_“Ну наконец-то ты начал мыслить адекватно. Если выстроить план и хорошо все просчитать, деньги Дэуса обеспечат нам хорошее будущее. Так что, выше нос”._

Завтрак завершается в полном молчании. После, спустившись вниз на платформе (выясняется, что все это время я находился в личных комнатах д'е Море), мы оказываемся в большом светлом холле. Паркет, растения в горшках, диваны с небольшими журнальными столиками... Стараясь идти шаг в шаг с Ресеи, который явно куда-то спешит, отчего приходится за ним бежать, мы выходим на улицу и подходим к легковому черному аэромобилю с тонированными стеклами.

Дэус открывает передо мной дверь. Уже собираюсь юркнуть на заднее сиденье, как он неожиданно останавливает меня и, слегка наклонившись, как совсем недавно в спальне, прикасается губами к губам в легком поцелуе.

— До вечера, — и резко развернувшись, он направляется обратно.

Пребывая в некоем трансе от столь неожиданных перепадов настроения Ресеи (то он сух, то ласков), забираюсь на заднее сидение мобиля и, закрыв дверцу, называю адрес Распределительного Корпуса.


	17. Глава 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Соавтор: OnnuaBelar.  
> Бета: amdo  
> Ролик №1 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Opakn0qco8&feature=youtu.be (от лица Аэля). Автор: OnnuaBelar.  
> Ролик №2 - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vLSCBLs6bq4&feature=youtu.be (от лица Дэуса). Автор: OnnuaBelar.  
> Коллаж - http://s3.uploads.ru/NeiJ0.jpg Автор коллажа: Вера Ливень.

_29 - 30-ый день девятого менсума, 1 - 4-ый день десятого менсума_

Чем ближе аэромобиль приближается к Распределительному Корпусу, тем сильнее нервничаю. Рой мыслей в голове и каждая новая — страшнее предыдущей. Финалом является исключение из университета и «триумфальное» возвращение в Эджентис. Второе «я», как на зло, молчит. И к этому, долетаем очень быстро. 

Оказывается, для мобилей с правительственными номерами существует особая трасса, называется «зеленая», также, как и особый вид нуль-транспортировки - позволяет мобилю мгновенно перемещаться с одного места на другое. Всегда думал, что нуль-транспортировкой могут пользоваться только одушевленные субъекты, поэтому очень удивился, когда мобиль влетел в огромную арку, парящую высоко над землей, и в ту же секунду мы оказались в Алториесе.

В итоге, меньше чем через час машина плавно приземляется недалеко от входа в Распределительный Корпус. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, поблагодарив водителя, выхожу из аэромобиля и направляюсь вперед, к неизбежному.

Следуя указателям, нахожу деканат. На мгновение останавливаюсь перед массивными дверьми, пытаясь унять сильно колотящееся сердце и предательскую дрожь в руках.

_“Представь, что ты сейчас будешь разговаривать не с представителем администрации Алториеса, а с равным тебе по положению человеком”._

Каким бы странным он ни был этот голос, отчего бы ни возник, несказанно рад его присутствию. Он, как бы странно это ни было, успокаивает и дает ощущение поддержки.

_“Голову выше, грудь колесом и вперед. Повторяй за мной слово в слово и увидишь, мы выйдем сухими из воды”._

Сделав еще один глубокий вздох, внимаю советам голоса: вздергиваю подбородок, распрямляю плечи и надеваю на лицо непроницаемую маску спокойной доброжелательности. Постучавшись и получив разрешение войти, поворачиваю дверную ручку и оказываюсь в небольшом светлом помещении. Справа за панелью-столом сидит дженуи. На нем строгий, светлый костюм. Светлые волосы зачесаны назад. Как только оказываюсь внутри, он тут же акцентирует внимание на мне.

— Здравствуйте. Слушаю Вас, — доброжелательно.

_“Смело направляйся к нему”._

Делаю - подхожу. “Сейле Лонг. Секретарь”, - надпись на бейдже.

— Здравствуйте, — улыбаюсь.

_“Повторяй за мной”._

Подчиняюсь.

— Я — Аэль Доуэлле. Пришел, чтобы объяснить отсутствие на лекциях.

— Подождите минуту, — и, утыкается в панель-стол.

Жду. Примерно через минуту.

— Присядьте, пожалуйста. Сейчас Вас примут, — указывает рукой на небольшой диван, расположенный напротив стола.

Устраиваюсь на диване, продолжаю осматриваться. Никаких интересных деталей. Нервничаю.

_“Достань коммуникатор и сделай вид, что занят”._

Интересно, каким бы образом это сымитировать? У меня в нем даже игрушек нет. (До сих пор не удосужился купить новый коммуникатор).

_“Сообщения перечитай. Главное делать вид”._

Достав из рюкзака коммуникатор и сняв блокировку экрана, бессмысленно пролистываю сообщения.

Через небольшой период времени секретарь вновь обращается ко мне:

— Господин Доуэлле, проходите. Кабинет №5. Господин Андрейё Вас ожидает.

Убираю коммуникатор с мыслью: пора бы его заменить. Поднявшись с дивана и подойдя к двери, расположенной рядом со столом секретаря, захожу в нее.

Оказываюсь в небольшом коридоре. Найдя дверь с табличкой «№5», постучавшись и получив разрешение войти, оказываюсь в просторном кабинете. Напротив двери, рядом с прямоугольным окном стоит стол подобный тому, который занимает секретарь. За ним восседает седовласый одис. Окидывает цепким оценивающим взглядом от этого чувствую себя еще более неуютно. Пора бы привыкнуть к подобным взглядам, а никак. Нервозность увеличивается. Переминаюсь с ноги на ногу.

_“Не смей паниковать. Улыбайся”._

Растянув губы в улыбке и стараясь говорить как можно более уверенным и вежливым тоном, приветствую господина Андрейё. Нажав несколько кнопок на столешнице-панели, сухим, явно не предвещающим ничего хорошего, тоном, он практически обрывает:

— Перейдем к сути. Вы, Аэль Доуэлле пропустили два полных учебных дня. Также Вы регулярно пропускали лекции по истории, изобразительному искусству, биологии и правописанию. Ни педагоги, ни администрация Алториеса не приемлют такого халатного отношения к учебе. Эрансу нужны хорошие специалисты. В связи с этим, а также учитывая Ваш незначительный магический потенциал, администрация Алториеса сомневается выйдет ли из Вас достойный специалист. Мы лаботрясов не держим. Тем не менее было вынесено решение дать Вам возможность пояснить причину Вашего отсутствия на лекциях. Считайте это вторым шансом, Аэль Доуэлле. Есть ли у Вас уважительная причина?

— Да, есть.

— Озвучьте ее.

— Дело в том, что совсем недавно я начал не очень хорошо себя чувствовать и решил сходить в больницу. Выяснилось, что у меня стоят не все прививки, хотя в медицинских документах значится иначе. Из-за процедур, назначенных врачом, я был вынужден пропускать лекции. Три дня назад закончилось лечение, и мне поставили необходимые вакцины, которые я перенес не очень хорошо: несколько дней держалась высокая температура. Впрочем, целитель предупреждал о подобном.

Дальше тишина. Замираю, кажется забыв как дышать. Господин Адрейё впивается в меня внимательным, подозрительным взглядом. Неужели раскусил? Вроде все логично и правдоподобно. То, что клан Витаэ очень строго следит за соблюдением вакцинирования, знает каждый, и то, что после вакцинирования возможно плохое самочувствие тоже.

_“Спокойно”._

И господин Андрейё, к счастью, прерывает затянувшееся молчание:

— Допустим. В таком случае, объясните мне, почему Вы позволили себе посещать занятия в нездоровом состоянии?

— Я - слабый маг, поэтому не могу себе позволить прогуливать уроки.

Взгляд пожилого одиса смягчается.

— Что же, Ваше рвение весьма похвально. Можете продолжать учебный процесс. Единственное, Вам необходимо в ближайшее время принести справку от вашего лечащего врача.

Справку? И где же я ее достану?

_“Что-нибудь придумаем”._

Что тут можно придумать - непонятно. Тем не менее, растянув губы в вежливой улыбке и с силой сжав мокрые, холодные от волнения руки, подчиняясь второму «я» - заверяю представителя администрации Алториеса, что в ближайшие дни справка будет. После чего, попрощавшись, покидаю кабинет.

Покинув деканат, прислоняюсь спиной к стене и прикрываю глаза. Не отчислили - можно выдохнуть. Но где взять справку?

_“У нас два варианта: первый, обратиться к Лоэ. Насколько помню, у него есть знакомый, состоящий в клане Витаэ. Второй — рассказать о возникшей проблеме Дэусу. Он обещал помощь в решении проблем”._

Нет уверенности, что Лоэ поможет, вот Дэус наверняка разрулит этот вопрос, но к нему обращаться не хочется. Но поскольку выходы из сложившейся ситуации есть, настроение поднимается.

_“Теперь иди в уборную и сполосни лицо холодной водой - это поможет окончательно прийти в чувство”._

Зайдя в ближайшую уборную и поставив рюкзак на пол, открываю кран с холодной водой. Зачерпнув ладонями ледяную воду, умываю лицо, чувствуя, как постепенно эмоции выравниваются. Вытеревшись полотенцем, уже собираюсь покинуть помещение, как пронзительный звонок коммуникатора заставляет остановиться. Открыв рюкзак, достаю устройство.

Лоэ.

_“Очень кстати! Выслушай, что он хочет сообщить, и узнай про справку”._

Активирую видеосвязь.

— Привет, Аэль. Как ты? — четко улавливаю нотки усталости в голосе Лоэ.

— Привет, нормально.

— Господин Ноэль сообщил, что ты больше не выйдешь на работу. Дэус д’е Море все же предложил тебе покровительство и ты, как я понимаю, его принял?

Это утверждение или вопрос? Непонятно. Подтверждаю едва заметным кивком головы.

— Что же, поздравляю, покровительство д’е Море - это очень хорошо, оно убережет от многих проблем.

Криво усмехаюсь. Знал бы он...

— Но я звоню не поэтому поводу. Через три дня состоятся похороны Нейе.

Нейе… Перед глазами мгновенно возникает образ веселого, озорного дженуи… Горько и необычайно грустно. А еще чувствую сильную злость и желание найти того одиса и проделать с ним тоже самое, что он сделал с Нейе. Единственное, я бы пытал его гораздо-гораздо дольше. Не оставил бы на нем ни куска живого места. И именно последняя мысль и ее визуализация дает удовлетворение. только вот едва ли я на подобное способен. Одис где-то неизвестно где, и скорее он сделает нечто подобное со мной, нежели я с ним. Мир несправедлив.

— Где и во сколько? — выходит глухо и сухо.

— В восточной стороне 13-го сектора, в 11:00.

— Я буду, — обещаю, понимая, опять придется прогуливать лекции, но не прийти на похороны Нейе не могу.

_“Спроси про справку”._

Прокашлявшись и немного замявшись (крайне неудобно просить об очередном одолжении, но легче обратиться к нему, нежели к д’е Море).

— Лоэ, мне нужна твоя помощь, — залпом выдаю я и уже тише добавляю скорее оправдываясь, нежели поясняя: — Я могу обратиться к Дэусу, но не хочу.

— Нелегко с ним?

Нелегко? Не знаю. В последнее время д’е Море вызывает слишком много противоречивых эмоций. Мне нравится его забота; его присутствие, несомненно, дарит ощущение защищенности; что скрывать, я его хочу - считаю его сексуально привлекательным, но другая сторона Дэуса пугает до дрожи в коленях. Кажется, сделай что-либо неугодное ему, он, не раздумывая, раздавит, словно блоху. Поэтому пожимаю плечами и опускаю взгляд.

Лоэ вздыхает.

— Рассказывай.

— В связи с работой, я пропускал лекции, а после того как Нейе… — спотыкаюсь, не могу закончить фразу. — В общем, я прогулял два дня и меня вызвали в деканат.

— Это нехорошо, — хмурится.

— Я сказал, что плохо себя чувствовал и пошел в больницу, где выяснилось: мне поставили не все вакцины. Господин Андрейё потребовал справку. Ты сможешь помочь?

Пауза.

— Я попробую. Переговорю со своим знакомым.

Выдыхаю и улыбаюсь.

— Спасибо.

— Пока еще не за что. 

После мы прощаемся. Убрав в сумку коммуникатор, спешно покидаю уборную и направляюсь на биологию. Лейкона нет. С одной стороны, чувствую некоторое облегчение по этому поводу, с другой, беспокоюсь: все ли с ним в порядке? Последнее явно превалирует над первым - беспокойство перевешивает, потому решаю, что если не придет, то отправлю сообщение. И дальше включаюсь в образовательный процесс. 

Достав планшет и подключив его к электронной доске, господин Бромиум (пожилой одис в очках) поворачивается и, быстро скользнув цепким взглядом по группе, монотонно сообщает:

— На следующем уроке будет зачет. На доске перечень вопросов. У вас есть двадцать минут, чтобы внести их в свои электронные носители. После мы приступим к изучению новой темы.

Зачет?! Вхожу в ступор, понимая, что совершенно не готов к нему. Ко всему прочему, именно по этому предмету у меня явная нехватка конспектов, и Лейкона как назло нет. Не везет.

_“Полазаем по информационной сети и найдем там недостающую информацию”._

Точно. Беру ручку, листок бумаги и с мыслью, что нужно все-таки приобрести в ближайшее время электронную тетрадь, переписываю вопросы с доски.

По истечении ровно двадцати минут (слава Создателю, успеваю переписать), господин Бромиум, никого не дожидаясь, начинает читать лекцию. Сокращая слова записываю за ним, стараясь ничего не упустить.

Последней парой стоят изобразительные искусства, на которых Лейкон опять же не появляется. В итоге, посылаю ему сообщение, интересуясь, все ли с ним в порядке? И переключаюсь на задание.

***

Недалеко от входа в Распределительный Корпус стоит тот же самый аэромобиль, на котором меня доставили к учебному заведению. Чувствуя на себе многочисленные недоверчиво-шокированные взгляды сокурсников, покраснев (быть в центре внимание - не мое), юркаю внутрь машины. Примерно через сорок минут, следуя «зелеными» коридорами и пройдя сквозь врата нуль-транспортировки, мобиль плавно приземляется к уже знакомому величественному зданию, явно построенному не в этом столетии и, вероятно, не в прошлом, а намного раньше. Поблагодарив водителя и пожелав ему удачного вечера, выхожу из машины и направляюсь к дому.

В холле встречает тот самый пожилой джинуи, выполняющий, как я понял, работу дворецкого. А может он управляющий этого дома?

— Добрый вечер, — отстранено приветствует он.

— Добрый вечер, господин Лоалль, — отвечаю, слегка запнувшись.

— Лоалль, — поправляет он и протягивает сложенный в четверо лист бумаги, поясняя: — Это Вам от господина д’е Море.

Быстро разворачиваю послание и читаю:

«Уехал по неотложным делам.  
По любым вопросам можешь обращаться к Лоаллю или к Сейн Джи.

Дэус».

Уехал? Получается, я не увижу его сегодня? От этого становится грустно. Оказывается, я соскучился, оказывается, я хочу, чтобы Дэус был рядом, хочу слышать его голос, хочу, засыпая, прижиматься к нему. Рядом с ним чувствую себя в безопасности, рядом с ним расслабляюсь. Удивительно, ведь совсем недавно было все наоборот.

— Лоалль, подскажите, пожалуйста, надолго ли Дэус… господин д’е Море уехал?

— Мне не сообщили, — монотонно отвечает Лоалль и жестом велит следовать за ним. Грустно вздохнув, подчиняюсь. Проследовав к платформе, мы поднимаемся на ней в личные покои главы клана Декесус.

Как только ступаю на пол фойе, помещение, освещаемое лишь лучами заходящего солнца, мгновенно озаряют, как кажется, тысячи ламп. Тут же распахивается дверь в гостиную, и на встречу бежит радостный Урлыка. В следующее же мгновение питомец оказывается на руках.

— *Хозяин вернулся! Уррр счастлив! Урррлыке было грустно и одиноко без хозяина*, — радуется, пытаясь облизать все доступные места.

— \Привет, Ур. Я тоже скучал\, — пытаюсь увернуться от его вездесущего языка.

После ужина, в сопровождении не отстающего питомца, бесцельно брожу по комнатам. Вспоминаю моменты нашего совместного времяпрепровождения с Дэусом. Как он прикасался ко мне, нашептывал на ухо разные приятности, как аккуратно, едва дотрагиваясь пальцем, боясь причинить даже малый дискомфорт, смазывал воспаленный проход после ураганного, фееричного, незабываемого секса в ванной. Вспоминаю тот последний поцелуй около мобиля... 

_“И сколько еще времени ты собираешься ностальгировать? Не пора ли нам заняться делом? У нас через три дня зачет, а мы к нему не готовы”._

Монолог второго «я» выбрасывает в реальность. И правда ведь, если продолжить в том же духе вышибут из университета за неуспеваемость.

— Сейн Джи?

— Слушаю, Салишес Аштари.

— Подскажите, пожалуйста, могу ли я каким-нибудь образом выйти в информационную сеть?

В ту же секунду из стены выдвигается небольшой столик с расположенным на нем с сенсорным монитором, а из пола — стул. Учитывая интерьер гостиной и ее предназначение, четко уверен, этих предметов здесь не было. Некоторое время стопорит: пытаюсь понять: как такое возможно - мебель из пола.

— Эти предметы всегда были в доме, но поскольку доступ в некоторые помещения ограничен, а ты в них нуждаешься, я счел правильным переместить их сюда.

— Но как?.. Разве подобное возможно?

— Мы — Хранители, нас призывают, и как только мы отвечаем на призыв, нашим телом становится дом мага. Мы чувствуем потребности Хранимого и его семьи. Ты — Салишес Аштари. Моя задача сделать все возможное, чтобы твои нужды были удовлетворены. Тебе необходима информационная сеть. Воспользовавшись пространственной магией, доступной Хранителям, я переместил необходимый объект с одного места на другое, — спокойный, подробный ответ.

— Пространственной магией?

— Это, можно сказать, наш вид магии. Мы манипулируем объектами в пронстранстве. Перемещение предметов с места на место для нас так же элементарно, как для тебя взять предмет и переложить его. Поскольку на данный момент этот дом является моим телом, в моих силах подвергать его любой деформации.

— На данный момент?

— Дом Хранимого является телом Хранителя, если Хранимый меняет дом, Хранитель меняет тело.

Удивительно. 

_“Зачет-зачет-зачет”._

Понял-понял. Ни к чему орать.

Раздраженно сажусь за стол и, активировав монитор, выхожу в информационную сеть. пространственная магия Хранителей гораздо интересней анатомии.

***

Следующие три дня полностью посвящаю образованию: днем исправно посещаю лекции, по вечерам готовлюсь к предстоящему зачету, параллельно вновь и вновь возвращаюсь мыслями к Дэусу - он словно испарился, и это бесит. Окончательно признаю факт, что его жутко не хватает, что скучаю по нему. Особенно это ощутимо, когда ложусь в слишком огромную кровать, и даже присутствие Урлыки не помогает.

На пятый день септиманы просыпаюсь рано и буквально заставляю себя позавтракать, на чем настаивает питомец, не желающий проходить эту жизненно важную утреннюю процедуру один. После еду на похороны Нейе.

***

Похороны откладываются в сознании, как огромное черно-серое давящее пятно и запоминаются крайне плохо. Помню лишь череду знакомых лиц, длинные монологи, и его фотографию. На ней он улыбается и подмигивает.

Когда подходит моя очередь сказать несколько прощальных слов, положить горсть монет и цветы в изножье, и я оказываюсь около открытого гроба, приходит четкое понимание: Нейе в этом теле нет. Ощущение будто смотрю на бездушную куклу, как две капли воды похожую на Нейе. Многие опускались перед этой куклой на колени, плакали, а я смотрю на тело и не понимаю: почему? Там нет Нейе, он не ощущается. Это просто тело, и все. Поэтому, произнося свои прощальные слова, смотрю вверх, надеясь, что в том, другом мире, Нейе хорошо, что он там счастлив. По завершении ритуала «прощания» перекинувшись незначительными фразами со всеми с кем ладил в клубе, сажусь в мобиль. 

В течение всего времени, пока водитель Дэуса везет к Распределительному Корпусу, молчу. Именно в таком состоянии захожу в аудиторию.

И сегодня Лейкона нет. Это не на шутку тревожит. С ним точно что-то случилось. Не в его духе пропускать зачеты. Решаю, что с ним нужно обязательно связаться каким-нибудь способом, вдруг он оказался в беде или, не дай Создатель, как Нейе, уже… Эти мысли гоню прочь. Появление господина Бромиума помогает переключиться.

Как только он входит, аудитория мгновенно погружается в тишину. Преподаватель достает из портфеля небольшие бумажные листки и раскладывает их на столе. После чего, устроившись на стуле, обращается к группе:

— Я решил внести разнообразие, поэтому зачет вы будете сдавать по-старинке. На моем столе лежат билеты. Сейчас каждый из вас подойдет и возьмет один. Далее, в порядке очереди, вы будете подходить ко мне и отвечать на выпавший вам вопрос в устной форме.

Следуя негласной традиции, подхожу за билетом самым последним. Как бы ни одевался и на каком бы мобиле ни приезжал, в иерархии Эранса остаюсь на прежнем месте. Чтобы подняться по иерархической ступени вверх, дженуи нужно официально стать парой Высокородного или проявить себя как незаменимого специалиста. Ни то ни это мне не светит. Грустно и несправедливо, но ничего не поделать.

_“Плевать на статус и иерархию. Крыша над головой имеется, еда есть - и хорошо. Остальное - напускное, созданное группой людей для удержания и усиления власти над всеми остальными. Не думай об этом. Думай о зачете. Это сейчас важно”._

Действительно.

Взяв билет и вернувшись на свое место, разворачиваю сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги и читаю:

«Репродуктивная система дженуи». 

Вздыхаю с облегчением: эта тема прекрасно известна еще со школьных времен. Тем не менее, чтобы ничего не напутать (все же зачет — весьма волнительный процесс), на пустом листе бумаги пишу развернутый ответ.

Пока одногруппники отвечают, стоя перед столом преподавателя, успеваю не только полностью подробнейшим образом расписать доставшуюся тему и нарисовать рисунок расположения органов дженуи, но и поразмышлять о самых разнообразных вещах, отмечая, что все мысли возвращаются к одному и тому же — Дэусу д’е Море. Когда же он вернется? Этот вопрос задаю себе на протяжении нескольких дней, зная, что ответа не получу.

_“Куда он денется? Вернется. Вспомни про феромоны. Он к нам привязан на всю жизнь. Мы для него наркотик. Так что, думаю, совсем скоро мы его получим в тройном объеме. Поэтому хватит грустить, сконцентрируйся на ответе. Сейчас наша очередь”._

И правда, одногруппник, после которого мне отвечать, как раз заканчивает свой монолог. Выслушав комментарии господина Бромиума и, забрав свои вещи, он покидает аудиторию.

Сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, захватив билет и лист бумаги с подробно расписанным ответом, подхожу к преподавателю и, представившись, кладу билет перед ним.

— Как я вижу, Вам, Аэль Доуэлле, досталась репродуктивная система дженуи. Слушаю Вас.

Взглянув на рисунок, поднимаю взгляд на господина Бромиума.

— Прежде чем начать рассказывать о репродуктивной системе дженуи, хочу немного углубиться в историю. Последняя война унесла жизни всех женщин. В связи с чем перед учеными–целителями встала важная задача — сделать все возможное, для того чтобы дети смогли появляться на свет и дальше. Благодаря синтезу магии и технологий, а также многочисленным генетическим экспериментам, эту задачу удалось решить, создав не мужчину и не женщину, а ложного гермафродита. Гермафродитизм предполагает, что особь может как оплодотворять, так и быть оплодотворенной. Дженуи же могут быть только оплодотворенными. В связи с чем дженуи — это ложные гермафродиты. Внешне дженуи отличимы от одисов более низким ростом, меньшей мышечной массой и небольшим половым членом. Вместо яичек — яичники. Матка располагается над мочевым пузырем, а шейка матки соединена непосредственно с прямой кишкой. Предстательная железа несет в себе несколько иную функцию нежели, чем у одисов. При ее раздражении шейка матки, находящаяся все время в закрытом состоянии, раскрывается, позволяя сперматозоидам проникнуть внутрь и произвести оплодотворение, соединившись с яйцеклеткой. Если оплодотворение не происходит, яйцеклетка вместе с жидкостями матки выделяется через мочеиспускательный канал. Из-за того, что у дженуи, в отличие от женщин, которых они заменили, эндометрий является частью стенок матки и не отделяется при каждом удалении яйцеклетки, процесс происходит менее болезненно. Жидкости, окружающие яйцеклетку, имеют кровавый оттенок, из-за чего моча на время выделения становится красной. Подобное именуется менструальным циклом. Он длится не более одного дня два раза в один менсум. Если происходит оплодотворение, то по истечении одиннадцати менсумов производится операция по извлечению ребенка из дженуи. 

Закончив монолог, замираю, ожидая вердикта господина Бромиума.

Преподаватель некоторое время смотрит на меня внимательным взглядом и, наконец, говорит:

— Хороший и полноценный ответ. Вы меня, признаться, удивили. Зачет я Вам, несомненно, поставлю, но хочу предупредить: постарайтесь не пропускать мои лекции, тогда Вы сможете претендовать на высший бал на экзамене по моему предмету.

Улыбаюсь — похвалили, приятно. Возможно, все же я не бездарен и какой-нибудь клан примет меня к себе?

Попрощавшись с педагогом и дав ему обещание больше не пропускать лекции, забираю свои вещи и в приподнятом настроении покидаю аудиторию.

***

Поскольку биология стояла последней парой, спешно выхожу из Распределительного Корпуса, надеясь, что Дэус уже вернулся, и я смогу, наконец, его увидеть.

Оказавшись на улице, останавливаю взгляд на знакомом мобиле, стоящем неподалеку. Уже хочу ускорить шаг, направляясь к машине, как кто-то окликает меня. Останавливаюсь и поворачиваюсь. Ко направляется высокий, широкоплечий незнакомый молодой одис с копной кудрявых, светлых волос и наглой ухмылкой на лице. Что ему нужно?

_“Сейчас узнаем”._

— Аэль Доуэлле? — обращается ко мне. 

— Да, — удивляюсь.

— У меня к тебе разговор.

— Я слушаю.

— Тут такое дело... Совсем недавно, несколько дней назад я явился свидетелем прелюбопытнейшего разговора. Суть в том, что некий студент первого курса просил по коммуникатору друга об одной услуге.

Замираю, понимая, о чем он. Проклятье. Я же думал, что один. Решил, никто не слышит, а теперь… Он едва ли будет молчать. В итоге, обо всем узнают представители администрации и “до свидание” университет. Ко всему прочему, могут возникнуть проблемы у Лоэ. Вот же попал, так попал.

_“Он чего-то хочет, иначе не тсал бы говорить всего этого”._

И правда. И чего он может хотеть?

_“Спроси”._

Прокашлявшись, слегка хриплым от напряжения голосом, интересуюсь:

— Что ты хочешь?

Ухмылка незнакомца становится еще шире.

— Какой понятливый малыш. Все очень просто, я бы даже сказал, банально. Я хочу денег.

_“Ну это вообще не проблема, деньги у нас есть. Спроси, сколько”._

Озвучиваю вопрос и тут же получаю ответ:

— Насколько я понял, у тебя есть весьма богатый покровитель. За молчание я хочу тридцать тысяч кредитов.

_“Узнай, к какому числу он хочет получить эту сумму”._

— Когда ты их хочешь получить?

— Только посмотрите, малыш еще и с деловой хваткой. Я с тобой свяжусь.

_“Информацию мы получили, можно и уходить”._

Уже поворачиваюсь, чтобы очередной раз последовать совету Второго, как неожиданно шантажист хватает за руку и рывком притягивает к себе.

— Как ты дурманяще пахнешь. Может, на вкус ты столь же приятен?

Не успеваю предвосхитить его действия, как в тоже мгновение его губы соединяются с моими в мерзком, тошнотворном поцелуе. От неожиданности впадаю в ступор. Когда же я дозреваю до того, что нужно хотя бы попробовать дать отпор, он отстраняется.

— Мое предположение оказалось верным. Ты не только смышленый, но еще и невероятно сладкий. Не думаю, что твой покровитель будет сильно против, если мы с тобой как-нибудь развлечемся.

— И не надейся, — выплевываю и, резко развернувшись, бегу к мобилю, слыша за спиной:

— Обязательно развлечемся.

Ничего не отвечаю. Чувствую себя изнасилованным и оскверненным. Это мерзкое ощущение заставляет перейти на бег. Сейчас желаю одного: как можно скорее добраться до дома и хорошенько вымыться.

Распахнув дверь мобиля, юркаю на заднее сидение и облегченно выдыхаю, в безопасности, можно расслабиться. Поднимаю глаза на водителя, желая поприветствовать его, и замираю…

Вместо водителя Дэус д’е Море.

Мерзкий поцелуй мгновенно вылетает из головы. Прошло всего несколько дней, а кажется, не видел его целую вечность. Радуюсь, улыбаюсь и уже тянусь к нему, чтобы хотя бы прикоснуться, как останавливаюсь. Его взгляд… Дэус в ярости.

Д’е Море отворачивается, и мобиль неожиданно резко взлетает.

Испуганный, забившись в угол дивана, пытаюсь понять причину отвратительного настроения д’е Море.

Аэромобиль летит с невероятной скоростью по «зеленой» трассе. Скорость настолько велика, что не понимаю, по какому конкретно пути мы едем. Единственное, что четко понимаю: Дэус очень-очень зол. Таким его еще не доводилось видеть. Может, из-за поцелуя?

_“Скорее всего”._

Но не я же целовал того ублюдка. Я вообще не хотел этого.

_“Мы это знаем, а он?”_

Нужно ему рассказать.

_“Здравая мысль”._

Уже собираюсь открыть рот, чтобы объяснить тот поцелуй, как неожиданно мобиль, резко сойдя с трассы, начинает стремительное снижение. Больно ударяюсь о спинку кресла. К тому моменту, как прихожу в себя, машина останавливается в какой-то частной зоне. Все, что вижу — длинную дорогу и лес.

— Выходи, — приказ. Молча подчиняюсь. Боюсь разозлить Дэуса еще сильнее. Выбравшись из мобиля, осматриваюсь. Вокруг лес. Мы на обочине широкой наземной трассы. Вокруг ни души.

Дэус выходит из машины и с силой захлопывает дверцу. Резкий звук пугает. Подскакиваю и оборачиваюсь. В ту же самую секунду, совершенно неожиданно, он хватает меня за шкирку и кидает на капот. Больно. Вскрикиваю. Не успеваю прийти в чувство, осознать, что произошло, как Ресеи, нависнув надо мной, хватает за ворот и от рубашки не остается ничего. Хочется отползти, отказаться как можно дальше от него - страшно, но Дэус хватает за горло, фиксируя. Замираю, боясь сделать даже крошечный вдох. Его действия и дикий взгляд заставляют оцепенеть. И тут происходящее сейчас и пережитое недавно схлопывается - перед глазами предстает искореженное тело Нейе и кажется, что совсем-совсем скоро со мной будет тоже самое. Ко всему прочему, в голове начинают набатом звучать слова Лоэ: «От подобного никто не застрахован». Прикрываю глаза, чтобы не видеть, чтобы хотя бы попытаться взять себя в руки. Бесполезно, ничего не получается. Все что чувствую панику и ужас. Дэус никогда прежде не проявлял ни намека на подобную грубость, а еще Лоэ уверял, что д’е Море не обижает дженуи. Видимо все же обижает.

Тем временем Дэус убирает руку с горла, и я, подчиняясь инстинкту, делаю попытку оказать сбежать, которая, конечно, ни к чему не приводит. Удар и все что вижу следующие половину минуты, это звездочки перед глазами и кратковременную темноту.

Когда зрение немного проясняется, Дэус расправился с пряжкой ремня. Раз, и я уже лежу животом на капоте. На этот раз пытаюсь оказать сопротивление - брыкаюсь. Раз, и снова удар - головой о капот. Снова кратковременная потеря зрения. когда очередной раз прихожу в себя, понимаю, что скрутили так, и не дернешься. Щека буквально впечатывается в бампер. Теперь уже трясусь от ужаса. А в следующее мгновение на мне уже и брюк нет - он их срывает, а секунду спустя и трусы. 

— Пож…жалуйста… не надо… — хриплю, надеясь, что он образумится и остановится. Но он с силой раздвигает ноги. Его пальцы тут же больно впиваются в ягодицы. Далее звук расстегиваемой молнии. Далее хват ослабляется, что позволяет извернуться и увидеть, что происходит.

Опустив руку в карман, д’е Море извлекает причудливый тюбик. Одним пальцем откупорив крышку, выдавливает густое, почти прозрачное содержимое на собственный член и скупым движением распределяет смазку по всей длине и пристраивается членом к сжатому от страха входу.

— Запомни, ты только мой, — и тут же толкается вперед, входя одним мощным толчком до самого конца, и сразу начинает движение. Ору, потому что больно, гораздо, невообразимо больнее, чем в первый раз. Слезы застилают глаза. Нижняя часть тела сразу же немеет. Крики превращаются в хрипы. Молю Создателя о смерти, поскольку только она сможет прекратить эту пытку. 

Д’е Море продолжает двигаться, рвано дыша в шею. Уже не кричу, не молю и не плачу, только тихо скулю, перестав вообще что-либо понимать. И только одна мысль вертится по замкнутому кругу, чтобы он как можно скорее кончил. Но он лишь увеличивает темп, проникая с каждым разом все стремительнее и сильнее. Тишину пространства нарушают лишь шлепки плоти и мой тихий скулеж. Кажется, этот процесс никогда не закончится... 

Наконец, впившись зубами в плечо, Дэус с рычанием кончает. Излившись, он тут же выходит из моего тела и, отвернувшись, начинает поправлять одежду.

Оперевшись руками о капот мобиля, медленно поднимаюсь, пытаясь устоять на ногах, которых практически не ощущаю. Нахожу силы подтянуть изорванные брюки и со всех ног бросаюсь в ближайшие заросли. Бегу что есть мочи, не обращая внимания на ветки, бьющие по лицу и оставляющие раны, не реагирую на окрик д’е Море: “Аэль, стой!” — эхом разнесшийся по округе. Бегу и бегу. Споткнувшись о корень дерева, падаю прямо в середину кустарника. И все равно, что ветви покрытые острыми шипами, впиваются глубоко под кожу. Плевать на боль. Лишь бы спрятаться так, что бы он не нашел. Замираю, а через пару мгновений, слышу хруст веток совсем рядом и испуганно-взволнованный голос Дэуса зовущего меня. Затаиваюсь так, что аж не дышу, молясь про себя Создателю, чтобы Ресеи не удалось меня найти. В конечном итоге звуки шагов стихают, а вместо них — шум двигателя аэромобиля. Буквально через минуту вижу, как, покружив над лесом, машина скрывается из виду. На всякий случай посидев еще некоторое время в колючем кустарнике и поняв, что остался совершенно один, выбираюсь из укрытия и придерживая брюки, бреду на просвет, на ходу соображая: что же делать дальше? Мозг работает с невероятной скоростью, перебирая возможные варианты. В конечном итоге, останавливаюсь на одном: нужно добраться до Лоэ.

Выхожу на трассу и вытянув руку, начинаю новую молитву о том, чтобы в этой глуши проехал аэромобиль с достаточно сердобольным водителем, который согласился бы бесплатно подвезти до Лоэ. Вероятно, вселенская справедливость все же существует, потому что через некоторое время приземляется старенький, потрепанный, небольшой мобиль. Стекло опускается, и из окна выглядывает пожилой дженуи.

— Сынок, с тобой все в порядке?

— От…везите меня, пож…жалуйста…в... Алториес… Я покажу… дорогу… — и дрожащей исцарапанной, окровавленной рукой протягиваю все деньги, что нашлись в кармане.

— Да ты чего, сынок, убери это. Я тебя и так довезу. Думаю, они тебе еще пригодятся.

Сажусь в мобиль. Закрыв за собой дверцу, обхватываю себя руками, пытаясь унять все возрастающую дрожь и боль в теле, вновь и вновь твердя про себя: держись, Аэль.


	18. Глава 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Кхатран - район тюрем.

_4 - 5-ый день десятого менсума_

Как оказалось, я находился не так далеко от Алториеса, как предполагал: до дома Лоэ мы добираемся достаточно быстро, учитывая, что мобиль старенький и едет весьма медленно и по самой обычной трассе. 

Обхватываю себя руками. Трясет. Зубы отбивают барабанную дробь. Пытаюсь не расклеиться, заглушая подступающую истерику. Вновь и вновь говорю себе вслед за вторым «я»: держись, Аэль. Не сейчас. Еще немного, и ты сможешь расслабиться. Лоэ все поймет.

Пожилой дженуи, качая головой и что-то бормоча себе под нос, то и дело бросает в мою сторону обеспокоенные взгляды. О чем именно он думает, без разницы. Все свои силы концентрирую на одном: не расслабляться, не думать, иначе накроет.

— Ты как, нормально? — беспокоится старичок.

Не в состоянии вымолвить ни слова, едва заметно киваю.

— Не нравится мне твое состояние. Тебе бы сейчас в больницу.

— Не надо, — вероятно голос сорван, потому что выходит тихий хрип.

— Нет, так нет. Ты потерпи, осталось немного. Мы уже подъезжаем. В какую же ты передрягу угодил?

Не думать, не вспоминать, не анализировать, не сейчас. Молчу.

— Что же, твое право. Я не настаиваю, — примирительно произносит он. — За тобой есть кому присмотреть?

Согласно киваю.

— Друг поможет. Всегда помогал.

— Друзья — это хорошо. Иногда друзья намного ближе родных, — старичок замолкает, а через некоторое время вновь спрашивает: — Ты уверен, что твой друг дома?

Замираю. А вот в этом не уверен. А если его действительно нет? Что же тогда? И в съемную квартиру тоже нет возможности попасть — рюкзачок остался в аэромобиле д’е Море, да и нельзя туда, Дэус знает ее месторасположение. Если Лоэ не окажется дома, придется ночевать на улице. Чувствуя, как лихорадка усиливается, а по щекам начинают сами собой бежать слезы. Смотрю на добродушного старичка и отрицательно качаю головой.

В этот момент, несколько раз крякнув, мобиль приземляется около дома друга.

— Я подожду, — сообщает он. Сердобольный, хоть в чем-то повезло. Не каждый будет подбирать побитого в изорванной одежде грязного дженуи на обочине дороги, да еще потом и ждать.

— Спасибо, - не голос а тихое карканье.

— Не за что, сынок, не за что. 

Выбираюсь из мобиля, слыша оханья старичка: 

— Эх, малыш, и кто же с тобой так обошелся?

А вот об этом ни думать ни тем более говорить не хочется. Забыть бы как страшный сон. Сердце сильно колотится, ноги плохо подчиняются, но я поднимаюсь по ступеням и звоню в дверь, моля Создателя, чтобы Лоэ все же оказался дома. Тишина. Пожалуйста, Лоэ, будь дома. Ну же. Снова и снова жму на звонок. Может, спит и не слышит?

_“Едва ли. Лоэ спит днем”._

Вновь нажимаю на кнопку, и опять тишина. Это бесполезно. Его нет. Прислоняюсь лбом к закрытой двери. Что же делать? Еще некоторое время так стою, потом, понимая, что это бессмысленно, медленно спускаюсь по ступеням. Теперь некуда торопиться. Некуда идти. Никто меня нигде не ждет. 

Когда садился на аэробус до Алториеса, казалось, жизнь изменится в лучшую сторону; казалось, нет ничего хуже, чем Эджентис. Все оказалось совсем не так. Я встал на длинную, ухабистую дорогу, полную острых камней, то и дело врезающихся в ноги. Не обращая внимания на холодный ветер, израненные стопы, до последнего момента неумолимо продолжал идти вперед, следуя за небольшим лучиком света, маячившим где-то вдалеке. Теперь света нет, кругом лишь мрак. 

Выхожу на улицу и устало опускаюсь на ступени крыльца.

— Долго ты собираешься здесь сидеть? — знакомый голос того самого старичка. А я и позабыл про него, хотя, нет не забыл, не верил, что будет ждать.

Поднимаю голову и смотрю на него.

— Пойдем-ка со мной, сынок. Старый Рокхейн поможет тебе. Обработаем твои раны, выпьешь горячего чаю, поспишь, а потом уже и будешь думать, что делать дальше.

Не в силах мыслить, не в силах сопротивляться, безвольно поднимаюсь и следую к видавшему лучшие времена аэромобилю, позволяю усадить себя на заднее сиденье и укрыть теплым пледом, взятым старичком непонятно откуда. Пожилой дженуи устраивается за рулем и заводит двигатель. Машина плавно взлетает. Я же смотрю перед собой, потеряв всякий интерес ко всему и совершенно не реагируя на происходящее.

— Ничего, ничего. Вот увидишь, все будет хорошо, — тем временем продолжает Рокхейн. – Накормим, обогреем, полечим, и будешь как новенький. Знаешь, Создатель не дает нам таких испытаний, с которыми невозможно справиться.

Грустно усмехаюсь. Да уж, как-то слишком уж много этих испытаний.

— Зовут-то тебя как?

— Аэль.

— Красивое имя. Один очень хороший человек, которого жизнь, ох, как тряхнула, так же хотел назвать своего сына. Он скончался на операции. Жалко, хороший был парень. Тоже угодил в передрягу. Мы с Завейю какое-то время помогали ему, а потом он исчез. Жив ребеночек или нет — так и осталось неизвестным. Очень уж ты похож на того человека. 

Оживляюсь.

— Завейю? Вы сказали, Завейю? — переспрашиваю.

— Ну да. Так звали моего пару. Несколько лет назад он угодил в Кхатран. Эх, говорил я ему, чтобы завязывал он со своими подработками, так ведь нет. Какой одис будет слушать дженуи? — старичок обреченно качает головой и тяжело вздыхает.

Неужели он знал папу? Но как же так? Этого просто не может быть!

_“Судя по тому, что пару Рокхейна звали Завейю и друг последнего хотел назвать ребенка Аэлем, — все сходится, но я бы рекомендовал уточнить”._

— Друга Завейю случайно звали не Алин Саусвон?

Пожилой дженуи удивляется:

— Ты тоже его знал?

Отворачиваюсь к окну. Совпадение или?..

_“Совпадение. Или не может быть там, где есть Дэус, а он в нашей жизни присутствует”._

Присутствовал, - поправляю Второго.

Голос прав, и, поскольку моя ситуация чрезвычайно плачевна, решаю открыться. Хуже некуда. И даже если страхи все же оправдаются, то так тому и быть. Терять нечего.

— Алин Саусвон — мой отец.

Машина на мгновение сходит с воздушной трассы, из-за чего сильно ударяюсь о дверь и непроизвольно вскрикиваю от боли — многочисленные царапины, синяки, ссадины и, вероятно, порванный анус, мгновенно дают о себе знать.

Некоторое время мобиль качает из стороны в сторону, вжимаюсь в сиденье, стараясь, чтобы тело ни обо что не билось во время тряски. Анус раз за разом прорезает боль. Прокусываю до крови губу, едва сдерживая болезненный стон.

Машина выравнивается. Старичок некоторое время молчит, вероятно, переваривая информацию.

— Да уж, — наконец выдыхает он. – У меня, конечно, были предположения, но я все время себе говорил: это лишь совпадение. Бывают же люди, невероятно похожие друг на друга, при этом не состоящие в родстве. Редко, но подобное встречается. Вот ведь неожиданность: через столько лет встретить совершенно случайно сына друга… Эх, и почему Завейю нет в живых? Вот была бы радость! Не просто так, видать, меня занесло в такие дебри. Никогда не ездил по той трассе, а тут вдруг решил… Не иначе, как дело рук Создателя. Ну, теперь я уже тебя никуда не отпущу, пока не узнаю всю твою историю и не приведу в порядок. Благо, кое-какие навыки еще сохранились.

— Какие навыки? — бледнею.

— Как какие? Я же когда-то был целителем, пока не ушел из клана Витаэ. Эх, не по душе мне то, что там творится. Целители должны даровать здоровье, таково наше предназначение, а не губить его… Ты не бойся, я не отдам тебя в лапы этим безбожникам. Выходим, вылечим, вот увидишь, все будет в порядке. Нам же с Завейю Алин был как брат, а ты, значится, племянник. Все равно своих детей нет, Создатель не даровал, да и родных не осталось. Так что можешь оставаться, сколько твоей душе угодно. Лишняя тарелка супа у меня всегда найдется, тем более, для сына Алина.

С благодарностью смотрю на старичка.

— Спасибо.

К этому моменту, покрякивая и пыхтя, машина начинает снижение. 

Солнце зашло. На землю опускаются сумерки. Смотрю в окно на небольшие похожие друг на друга многоквартирные дома, невысокий кустарник, пустынные, плохо освещаемые улицы — все это указывает на признаки окраины, практически, черты района.

Несколько раз крякнув, машина приземляется. Припарковав ее около обочины, Рокхейн отстегивается, поворачивается ко мне и бодро заявляет:

— Приехали, — и спешно покидает аэромобиль.

До сих пор кутаясь в мягкий, теплый плед, стараясь по минимуму тревожить повреждения, выбираюсь из машины. Следуя за старичком, поднимаюсь на третий этаж по невзрачной узкой лестнице.

— Мы на окраине Вилры, — на ходу поясняет дженуи. Остановившись около деревянной с потрескавшейся краской двери, он открывает ее. — Добро пожаловать в мою скромную обитель.

Заходим.

Квартирка действительно невероятно мала и состоит из одной комнаты, поделенной визуально на зоны. Небольшой кухонный уголок, узкая кровать, продавленный диван, круглый стол и встроенный в стену небольшой шкаф. Также обращаю внимание на дверь, ведущую, скорее всего, в ванную.

Рокхейн, подойдя к шкафу, достает оттуда большое махровое полотенце, хлопчатобумажную, серого цвета чистую кофту и такие же штаны. Все это он вручает мне.

— Иди в ванную, а я пока заварю чай на травках, они помогут тебе успокоиться. Потом осмотрим и обработаем твои раны, — мягко велит он, указывая на ту самую дверь и, подойдя к кухонному углу, начинает греметь посудой, что-то тихо бурча себе под нос.

Направляюсь в ванную. Повесив на обнаруженный крючок плед, чувствуя озноб, дрожащими руками аккуратно стягиваю с себя перепачканные брюки. Забравшись в небольшую ванну и включив кран, встаю под горячие струи воды. Вот тут-то меня и накрывает. Картина произошедшего мгновенно возникает перед глазами. Вновь вижу яростный взгляд д’е Море, чувствую его грубые прикосновения, оставляющие синяки и царапины, снова ощущаю всепоглощающий страх. Накрывает. Ноги подкашиваются, и я опускаюсь на дно ванны, не замечая ни слез, потоком льющихся из глаз, ни жжения так и не затянувшихся царапин, ни прострелов в анусе. И снова и снова задаюсь вопросом: почему он со мной так поступил? Что я ему такого сделал? Чем не угодил? Тем, что тот ублюдок насильно поцеловал? Скорее всего так и есть. Других причин не вижу. Но как он мог? Не разобравшись, не поговорив, не спросив... 

_“Давай посмотрим на ситуацию глазами Дэуса. Он сам лично приехал за нами, вероятно, очень соскучился. И что он видит? Как его подопечный ведет милую беседу с незнакомым одисом, за которой сразу же следует страстный поцелуй? Мы ведь не оказывали сопротивления. То есть в восприятии д’е Море поцелуй был добровольным. К тому же несколько дней Дэус не имел сексуального контакта с нами, что говорит о возможной нехватке эндорфинов в его организме, а поскольку он начал получать их извне, его организм, скорее всего, начал вырабатывать их в меньшем количестве. Помнишь, когда Дэус искал нас в лесу?”_

Да.

_“Я обратил внимание на интонацию его голоса: он был обеспокоен. Он получил необходимую порцию эндорфинов, успокоился и начал здраво рассуждать. Д’е Море сам по себе очень жесткий и, как выяснилось, жестокий человек. Да, он внешне спокойный, но откуда нам знать, что творится у него в душе? Может, там бушует ураган эмоций, которые ему удается очень хорошо скрывать? И именно из-за эмоций, нехватки феромонов и ревности он и поступил с нами так. Ты же помнишь ситуацию с Гаюсом?”_

Да.

_“Ты помнишь, как они вышли по настоянию Дэуса из «Ампира»?”_

Помню.

_“А каким вернулся Гаюс?”_

Злым.

_“Верно. И заметь, после разговора в тот вечер Гаюс даже не смотрел в твою сторону”._

Действительно.

_“И это учитывая, что ты не поощрял племянника Дэуса. А теперь вернемся к сегодняшним событиям. Как может реагировать Дэус, увидев, что мы добровольно целуемся с неизвестным ему одисом?”_

Отрицательно.

_“Именно. А веду я к тому, что все произошедшее — это простое стечение обстоятельств. А теперь приводи себя в порядок. Мне совсем не нравятся наши царапины. Кровь давно должна была остановиться, но этого до сих пор не произошло”._

И действительно с царапинами что-то не так. 

Быстро моюсь, вытираюсь полотенцем и, выбравшись из ванны, смотрюсь в большое зеркало, расположенное над умывальником. Укус покровителя на плече и правда не кровоточит, чего нельзя сказать о многочисленных царапинах, оставленных шипами кустарника.

Как только одеваюсь, раздается стук в дверь.

— Аэль, у тебя все хорошо? — Рокхейн, обеспокоено.

Выхожу из ванной и, выдавив улыбку, пытаюсь успокоить:

— Да, спасибо, господин Рокхейн.

— Да какой уж из меня господин? Просто Рокхейн, — отмахивается и, указав жестом на табурет, приглашает к столу: — Давай, садись. Чай уже заварился.

Достав кружку, он наливает из небольшого чайничка ароматный травяной чай.

Устраиваюсь на табурете. Поставив чашку с чаем передо мной на стол, он подходит к шкафу и начинает извлекать оттуда многочисленные пузырьки, что-то невнятно бормоча себе под нос. Я же наслаждаюсь горячим вкусным чаем, все больше и больше приходя в себя. Вероятно, в чае содержится либо снотворное, либо успокоительное, потому что картины пережитого, постепенно бледнеют, уходят на задний план. Глаза сами собой начинают закрываться. С трудом подавляю зевок.

— Как я вижу, чай подействовал. Хорошие травки не хуже тех лекарств, что продаются в аптеках, а главное, намного полезнее и безопаснее. Иди раздевайся и ложись. Я тебе постелил. Пока ты будешь спать, я осмотрю и смажу твои раны. 

Поворачиваю голову и с удивлением обнаруживаю еще одну кровать, бывшую совсем недавно диваном. Сняв верх, уже собираюсь юркнуть в постель (озноб усиливается), как Рокхейн достаточно строгим голосом замечает:

— Штаны тоже снимай.

Поскольку единственное желание — как можно скорее коснуться головой подушки и провалиться в блаженное забытье, безропотно подчиняюсь и, упав на кровать, мгновенно засыпаю.

***

Просыпаюсь от того, что холодно и жарко одновременно - лихорадит. Комната плывет, а от кажущегося ярким света сильно режет глаза. Царапины воспалились, и к ним невозможно прикоснуться. Будто издалека до меня доносится голос Рокхейна.

— Да, это растение Буториус Сонамблис… Да… Все тело… А способ изготовления противоядия знаешь? Нет? Ну, все равно спасибо…

С трудом сфокусировав зрение на старичке, вижу, как он, нахмурив брови и что-то усиленно бормоча себе под нос, нервно расхаживает по квартире-комнате.

— Что со мной? – говорить тяжело. Пытаюсь сесть.

Рокхейн мгновенно оказывается рядом.

— Тише, лежи. Тебе нельзя вставать.

— Почему мне так плохо? — как же во рту сухо.

— Ты весь исколот шипами Буториус Сонамблис — это ядовитое и весьма редкое растение. Яд содержится в шипах. Обычно от одной царапины ничего страшного не происходит, но ты весь в них и, возможно, имел долгий контакт с этим растением. Его яда слишком много в твоей крови. Он-то тебя и убивает.

— Убивает? Я умру?

— Если мы не найдем противоядия.

Что тут скажешь? Прикрываю глаза — смотреть больно, а веки тяжелые-тяжелые.

В этот момент раздается пронзительный, ужасно раздражающий звонок в дверь. Со стоном закрываю уши руками, пытаясь хотя бы чуть-чуть приглушить этот резкий звук. С тихим ворчанием Рокхейн поднимается и направляется к двери.

— Кто? — словно сквозь туман доносится до меня голос пожилого дженуи. Ответ не разбираю — пелена все увеличивается. 

Закутавшись в одеяло, не обращая внимания на расплывающиеся предметы, потратив практически весь запас сил, все же встаю и, надо же, удерживаюсь на ногах. В эту же минуту в помещение входит одис. Он очень высок, полностью в черном. Задрав голову, фокусирую взгляд, пытаясь рассмотреть черты лица человека. На мгновение получается это сделать. К ужасу, узнаю в пришедшем Дэуса д’е Море. Хочу сказать, что не желаю его видеть; хочу крикнуть, чтобы он убирался прочь, но из горла вырываются лишь хрипы. Комната все сильнее плывет перед глазами, свет меркнет, и я проваливаюсь в спасительную тьму.


	19. Глава 17. Часть 1

_11 - 16-ый день десятого менсума_

 

Просыпаюсь медленно и неохотно. Медленно открываю глаза и скольжу взглядом по полутемному помещению. Слышу приглушенные мужские голоса, сосредотачиваюсь.

— …Это удивительно, что он выжил. Концентрация яда Буториус Сонамблис в его крови была невероятно высока. На данный момент яд полностью нейтрализован. Еще в течение некоторого времени он будет выводиться из организма, но без вреда для здоровья дженуи. Раны каждое утро и вечер необходимо обрабатывать и заново перебинтовывать. Что касается… кхм… анального прохода… Что же вы так неаккуратны? Удивительно, что не произошло разрыва тканей. Будучи целителем, я рекомендую вам быть более осторожными при… кхм… Вы меня поняли…

Далее пауза.

— За молчание.

— Господин д’е Море, я столько лет сотрудничаю с Вами, как Вы можете сомневаться во мне?

С каждой минутой все больше просыпаясь, определяю, что незнакомец явно входит в клан Витаэ. Второго узнаю мгновенно - это Дэус. И он вызывает взрыв самых разнообразных эмоций, от трепета до ярости, смешанной с яркой слепящей ненавистью. И воспоминания… Лучше бы отшибло память.

В начале перед глазами возникают невероятно приятные картины: нежные, трепетные прикосновения, интонации его голоса, холодные сейчас и мягкие обычно. От этих воспоминаний становится тепло. Но эти приятные картины быстро сменяются совершенно жуткими образами: вот меня кидают на капот машины, срывают одежду и насилуют. А дальше побег, сердобольный старичок, его маленькая квартира и вкусный чай. Потом лихорадка, пелена тумана и неожиданное появление Дэуса… а дальше темнота.

Еще раз окинув взглядом комнату, наконец, понимаю, где нахожусь. И снова я у Дэуса д’е Море, который… Зажмуриваюсь. Больно, горько, обидно, страшно и ко всему этому ощущаю себя обманутым и преданным. Почему он со мной так поступил? Что я ему сделал?

_“Мы это уже обсуждали. Вспомни”._

Память о том, как сижу под горячими струями воды, ведя мысленный диалог с голосом, мгновенно оживает. Вспоминаются выводы, сделанные во время этого диалога… Но о выводах подумать не дают. В комнату заходит Дэус. Он, как всегда, в черном, на лице — ни единой эмоции, и только в глубине глаз плещется беспокойство, раскаяние, грусть с практически незаметным оттенком боли.

Неосознанно дергаюсь и пытаюсь подняться, опираясь локтями о подушки чтобы отползти как можно дальше от него. Но тело, совершенно не слушается, подводит.

Дэус подходит к кровати и, опустившись на колени, аккуратно берет мою, как оказывается, перебинтованную руку и прижимается к ней губами.

Замираю, боясь сделать лишний вздох.

— Прости меня, — тихо молвит он, поднимая на меня взгляд своих пронзительных черных глаз.

Молчу, слышу удары своего сердца - тук-тук-тук.

Еще раз прикоснувшись губами к руке, он снова повторяет:

— Прости меня. Я виноват.

Не замечаю, как слезы текут по щекам, и продолжаю смотреть на коленопреклонного главу клана Декесус.

— За что ты так со мной? — едва слышный шепот. Говорить больно.

Дэус тянет к моему лицу руку. Отворачиваюсь, внутренне съеживаюсь и зажмуриваюсь, ожидая порции боли, но он нежно проводит рукой по щеке.

— Прости меня, — вновь повторяет он.

Снова устремляю на него взгляд, чувствуя, как соленые капли стекают по подбородку. Медленно вытаскиваю кисть руки из его ладоней и, приложив неимоверные усилия, поворачиваюсь на бок, спиной к нему. Не могу его простить. Может быть позже, когда-нибудь, но явно не сейчас. Слышу, как Дэус поднимается, чувствую прикосновения его губ к волосам и тихие, удаляющиеся шаги. А слезы все текут и текут.

***

В следующий раз просыпаюсь оттого, что нечто мокрое, шершавое и теплое то и дело скользит по лицу. Открываю один глаз. Урлыка. Приложив неимоверные усилия и от этого почувствовав мгновенную усталость, отпихиваю от себя радующегося непонятно чему зверька.

— *Хозяин проснулся! Хозяину лучше! Урррлыка рад! Несколько дней Уррра не пускали к хозяину. Уррр чувствовал боль хозяина, стремился к хозяину, но Урррлыку пустили только сейчас*, — быстрое бормотание.

— \Я тоже рад тебя видеть\, — приветствую его и провожу рукой по мягкой шерсти.

В этот момент в дверях появляется д’е Море с баночкой мази в руках. Машинально сжимаюсь в комок и начинаю двигаться в противоположную сторону кровати, отмечая: сейчас чувствую себя лучше - есть силы, чтобы двигаться.

— *Почему Хозяин боится друга?* — непонимает зверек. — *Разве друг Хозяина стал врагом?*

— \Нет, Ур. Дэус продолжает оставаться… другом\, — успокаиваю и, набравшись смелости, устремляю взгляд на остановившегося рядом с кроватью д’е Море.

— Нужно промыть и смазать царапины. Встать сможешь? — видимо, уловив мой немой вопрос, сообщает он.

Неуверенный, не подведет ли тело на этот раз, набравшись смелости (все еще хочется бежать от д’е Море как можно дальше) киваю и замираю в нерешительности. Сейчас меня и Дэуса разделяет хотя бы какое-то расстояние. При мысли сократить его, тут же охватывает волна всепоглощающего страха.

_“Сейчас он нам ничего не сделает - для этого нет причин. Более того, сейчас он чувствует вину - он чуть не убил нас. Так что нам точно ничего не угрожает. Сейчас мы в безопасности”._

Слова Второго успокаивают. Попросив Урлыку оставаться на месте, медленно, прилагая неимоверные усилия, выбираюсь из постели, отмечая, что все еще очень слаб.

— Целитель сообщил, что через пару дней твой организм должен полностью восстановиться, — сообщает Дэус.

Наконец выбравшись из кровати, встаю. Качает из стороны в сторону, но на ногах удается удержаться.

Положив баночку с мазью в карман, стараясь не делать резких движений, видимо, чтобы не вызвать во мне еще больший страх, Дэус подходит и, наклонившись, подхватывает на руки. Хочу того или нет, но мне приходится, обняв одиса за шею, прижаться к нему. Снова страшно, дрожу.

Открыв плечом дверь в ванную, Дэус входит внутрь и бережно ставит на пол. Поддерживая, аккуратными движениями, стараясь не задевать многочисленные царапины, ставшие рубцами, он снимает бинты, затем, вновь подхватив, ставит на дно огромной ванны. Включив воду и взяв губку, очень осторожными движениями моет меня. Его неспешные действия, пронизанные искренней заботой и вниманием, успокаивают и подтверждают анализ Второго - сейчас Дэус не будет делать больно. Дрожь постепенно проходит, сердце начинает биться в своем обычном ритме, дыхание выравнивается.

Закончив меня мыть, выключив воду и взяв махровое полотенце, в течение нескольких минут Дэус бережно, промакивая, а не растирая, вытирает. Перенеся через бортик ванной и усадив на табурет, достает из кармана баночку с мазью и, открыв крышку, неспешно, едва дотрагиваясь до кожи самыми кончиками пальцев, наносит приятно пахнущую мазь на затянувшиеся царапины. Настлько расслабляюсь, что начинает клонить в сон.

— Еще немного, и пойдешь спать, — мягко и тихо.

А я как будто оказываюсь в прошлом. Жуткие события отступают далеко назад, словно это происходило вовсе не со мной и когда-то очень давно. Так давно, что воспоминания успели угаснуть, практически не оставив следа.

Закончив наносить мазь, Дэус четкими движениями вновь забинтовывает меня и, подхватив на руки, выходит из ванной. Уложив на кровать и укрыв одеялом, он прикасается губами ко лбу.

— Спи.

Закрываю глаза, ощущая умиротворение.

***

Следующие три дня провожу в кровати. В основном сплю. Просыпаюсь лишь для того, чтобы поесть, выпить микстуры и сменить бинты. Последним занимается Дэус. Он все так же немногословен, впрочем, как и всегда. В его действиях не улавливаю и намека на сексуальный подтекст, что еще больше успокаивает, убеждая, что тот ужасный эпизод скорее всего был нехорошим стечением обстоятельств, вызванных действиями шантажиста и влиянием феромонов на покровителя.

На четвертый день чувствую себя полностью здоровым и полным сил. Единственное, что портит столь замечательное ощущение — это легкая, едва заметная тошнота, которую решаю игнорировать, вспоминая слова отца: «Какие-то лекарства могут действовать на тебя иначе, нежели на других людей». Вероятно тошнота вызвана индивидуальной реакцией организма на микстуры. Другого оправдания для появившегося недомогания нет. В связи с тем, что не могу рассказать о своих особенностях, на вопрос о самочувствии от пришедшего на очередной осмотр целителя, отвечаю:

— Спасибо, хорошо, — и, набрав полную грудь воздуха, медленно выдыхаю, надеясь, что от этого странная тошнота пройдет.

Средний рост, седые волосы испещренное морщинами доброе лицо. Этот человек вызовет симпатию у любого, но не у меня. Мне, наоборот, хочется оказаться от него как можно дальше. Анализы-то уже взял, кто знает куда он их отправил или отправит. Оказаться в лаборатории, где я был зачат нет никакого желания, поэтому у меня он вызывает настороженность, впрочем, как и любой другой представитель клана Витаэ. Но, конечно, своего отношения стараюсь не показать, и вроде даже получается. Поздоровавшись со мной и осмотрев меня, он поворачивается к д’е Море, стоящему рядом: 

— Дженуи полностью здоров. Организм, как я и говорил, полностью восстановился. Единственное… — не завершив предложение, пожилой одис переводит взгляд на меня и некоторое время изучающе смотрит. - Аэль, как у Вас обстоят дела с менструальным циклом? 

Становлюсь пунцовым и отвожу взгляд, вспоминая, когда в последний раз моча меняла цвет? Выщитав, прихожу к выводу, что у меня задержка, от чего бледнею и поднимаю на целителя полный растерянности взгляд.

— Последний раз это было на первый день прошлой септиманы, — дрогнувшим голосом тихо отвечаю я и замолкаю в ожидании страшного вердикта.

— Противозачаточные Вы регулярно принимаете? — вновь интересуется он.

Тут же вспоминаются многочисленные флаконы с микстурой, получаемые в начале от Лоэ, а в дальнейшем от Дэуса.

— Да.

— В таком случае мои предположения, — и снова небольшая пауза во время которой он бросает неоднозначный взгляд на д’е Море, — скорее всего, неверны. Предполагаю небольшой гормональный сбой, вызванный отравлением. Вероятно именно в этом причина Вашей энергетической нестабильности. Думаю, в самое ближайшее время все придет в норму.

Хорошо бы.

— Что же, в таком случае с завтрашнего дня Вы можете вернутся к Вашему обычному распорядку дня, сегодня же отдыхайте и набирайтесь сил, — целитель поднимается. — Всего доброго, Аэль. И на будущее, берегите себя. Это просто чудо, что Вы выжили, — с этими словами одисы покидают спальню, плотно прикрывая за собой дверь.

_“Последний раз мы не пили противозачаточную микстуру. Задержка, необоснованная тошнота, о чем говорят эти симптомы?”_

Вновь замираю. Неужели я могу быть... Даже про себя не могу закончить продолжения.

_“Не паникуй, я лишь предполагаю. Сейчас все совершенно непонятно, потому что наше недомогание действительно может быть вызвано приемом большого количества лекарственных препаратов, а задержка — недавно полученным стрессом и отравлением. Поэтому делать определенные выводы рано. Единственное, что определенно нужно сделать в самое ближайшее время – это пройти тест на беременность, на всякий случай”._

Перехватывает дыхание. А если, все же?... Если я, и правда, в положении? Что же тогда делать? Как отреагирует на эту новость Дэус? Вдруг, узнав о таком повороте событий, он меня выгонит? Квартиры, скорее всего, нет, поскольку теперь я живу здесь, с работы уволился, вернее, за меня это сделал Дэус, а ребенок от меня ему едва ли нужен. Черт, если все же забеременел, то… А вот что “то”? Не знаю. Не представляю, что делать в подобной ситуации.

_“Повторюсь: сейчас толком ничего не известно. Предлагаю на время не думать об этом. На текущий момент есть другие проблемы, а именно: прогулы. Хочу также напомнить, справки у нас тоже до сих пор нет. Если мы не раздобудем ее в ближайшее время, то окажемся отчисленными из университета”._

Обхватываю голову руками и издаю протяжный, тягостный стон.

_“Проверь, может, Лоэ звонил или отправил нам сообщение? Прошло больше септиманы, возможно, справка уже у него на руках”._

Усилием воли выкидваю из головы мысли о предполагаемой беременности и поднимаюсь с кровати. Головокружение. Поэтому стою, опираясь о спинку рукой до тех пор, пока черные точки перед глазами не перестают мелькать. После окидываю взглядом спальню в поисках рюкзака. В этот момент в помещение входит д’е Море и окидывает внимательным взглядом. Я, в свою очередь, замираю и смотрю на него, ожидая сам не знаю чего. В конечном итоге, решаю нарушить возникшую тишину совершенно нелепой фразой:

— Я не могу найти свой рюкзак.

Он проходит мимо меня, отчего делаю машинальный шаг назад, уступая ему дорогу и желая увеличить расстояние между нами. Отодвинув дверцу шкафа-купе, закрывающего всю стену, он указывает на его правую половину.

— Твои вещи.

Помимо уже приобретенной для меня одежды, замечаю и новые вещи, аккуратно висящие на плечиках. Левее от потолка до пола располагаются полочки с разложенными на них более мелкими предметами, также принадлежащими мне. Не могу поверить своим глазам: он выделил мне место для вещей.

_“Поздравляю, мы официально под покровительством”._

Дэус в это время медленно подходит ко мне и приподнимает кончиками пальцев лицо за подбородок. Неосознанно замираю, боясь сделать лишнее движение, и практически перестаю дышать. Наклоняется. Для чего? Чтобы поцеловать? Лучше бы он этого не делал. Картина того, что произошло между нами на обочине дороги мгновенно встает перед глазами. Зажмуриваюсь, пытаясь совладать со страхом и унять предательскую дрожь. Я понимаю, сейчас Дэус не будет причинять боль, сейчас он желает лишь сделать то, что делал много раз — поцеловать, но не могу с собой ничего поделать — инстинктивно ожидаю самого худшего — повторения того ужаса. Бред, конечно, и я это понимаю, не будет он ничего такого со мной делать, он для этого даже не злой, тем не менее съеживаюсь.

Открываю глаза лишь тогда, когда до меня доходит: д’е Море больше не прикасается ко мне, более того, он отошел аж к двери. Сразу становится легче. Выдыхаю — выходит как-то само собой.

— Я должен буду на некоторое время уехать. Если почувствуешь себя плохо, сразу же сообщи об этом Сейн Джи, он свяжется со мной. Дорэй в полном твоем распоряжении. Но я все же попросил бы тебя сегодня воздержаться от каких-либо поездок. Последуй рекомендациям целителя — отдыхай, — с этими словами Дэус разворачивается и покидает помещение, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Я же опускаюсь на стоящую вблизи от шкафа банкетку и обхватываю голову руками.

_“Наша реакция на прикосновения Дэуса не хороша, учитывая, что хотим мы того или нет, нам придется спать с ним”._

Испускаю протяжный стон. Второй прав.

***

Лоэ сообщает о том, что со справкой возникли проблемы. От этого тревога усиливается. Завтра ехать на учебу, а справки нет и не будет. Похоже исключение не за горами. Наверняка, состоится встреча с шантажистом. Уверен, он снова будет требовать ту сумму. Рассказать же Дэусу о проблемах не решаюсь, поскольку кто знает, как он отреагирует. Вдруг его снова переклинит? Да и мысли о том, что, возможно, я жду ребенка, усугубляют и без того совсем не радужное состояние духа. И так весьма шаткое положение может во много раз ухудшится.

_“При самом дурном раскладе у нас всегда есть возможность вернуться обратно в Эджентис. Лучший способ избавления от тревоги и страха - информация и планирование. Выйди в информационную сеть и прочитай о симптомах беременности. Возможно, мы узнаем новую информацию, которая поможет нам уже сейчас прояснить ситуацию”._

Заставляю себя сесть за монитор и выйти в информационную сеть. Как говорится: была небыла.

Прочитав невероятное количество статей и пролистав пару книг, четко усваиваю один важный момент: чтобы наверняка узнать, в положении дженуи или нет, маг-целитель должен провести полную диагностику магического ядра. Дело в том, что с момента зачатия, ребенок начинает потреблять магию дженуи, постепенно формируя свое магическое ядро. Из-за этого происходят колебания в энергетическом коконе. Он то увеличивается, то уменьшается, показывая не только активность ребенка, процесс развития, возраст, но и кем он в конечном итоге будет: дженуи или одисом. Тест на беременность не может дать стопроцентного ответа, поскольку основан только на физиологии и не учитывает гормональных и энергетических сбоев, вызванных каким-либо стрессом. Поэтому получается, что если даже проведу тест, то все равно не узнаю наверняка в положении я или нет? Нужен целитель, но где его найти? Кто согласится провести полную диагностику неофициально? Да и не донесет после в клан Витаэ — если верить словам отца, мое магическое ядро весьма отличимо.

_“Можно обратиться к Рокхейну. Думаю, он согласится помочь”._

Действительно, Рокхейн отличная кандидатура. Осталось найти для этого время.

_“А тут все элементарно: между лекциями наведаемся в аптеку и купим тест. Если он покажет положительный результат, мы на выходных навестим Рокхейна и выясним все точно. А дальше учитывая результат будем думать, что делать”._

 

Оставшуюся часть дня предоставленный самому себе, брожу по дому Дэуса, отмечая про себя, что за несчастные пару менсумов это мое третье жилье. Сначала жил у Лоэ, потом в съемной квартире, теперь вот здесь.

Для меня оказываются доступны только несколько гостиных (при этом недоумеваю: зачем Дэусу столько совершенно бесполезного пространства?), холл с находящейся в нем платформой и огромный балкон, на котором завтракаю, обедаю и ужинаю в компании Урлыки, довольного тем, что я поправляюсь. Также выясняется, я имею доступ в парк, и даже решаюсь прогуляться по нему, чтобы полюбоваться на причудливые кустарники и яркие цветы.

Засыпаю под мирное урчание питомца, расположившегося под боком, пытаясь определиться: радует или огорчает отсутствие покровителя. С одной стороны я по нему скучаю, когда он здесь как-то спокойнее, с другой - я стал его бояться и что делать с этим, как убрать страх, пока не придумал. Так и засыпаю.

***

На утро просыпаюсь в явном перевозбуждении: сегодня в университет. Хорошо бы не вызвали в деканат с требованием предъявить злосчастную справку, которой нет, и хорошо, чтобы шантажист передумал шантажировать. Ко всему прочему, опять чувствую легкую дурноту, которая вызывает опасение, что я все же беременный. С трудом погасив в себе приступ паники, быстро принимаю утренние процедуры. К моменту, как я это завершаю и выхожу из ванной завернутый в полотенце, раздается стук в дверь. Это Лоалль.

— Доброе утро. Вас ожидает господин д’е Море на завтрак.

Не дав возможности ответить, дворецкий покидает спальню, аккуратно затворив за собой дверь.

Морщусь. Неприятный тип. Одев первую попавшуюся одежду, спешно покидаю помещение: боюсь злого Дэуса. Практика показывает: его злость чревата весьма плачевными последствиями для меня.

Захожу на балкон. Дэус сидит, как обычно, уткнувшись в планшет. Иногда он протягивает руку, чтобы, взяв чашку кофе и сделав из нее глоток, вернуть ее на место. И как только у него это получается? Он же совершенно на нее не смотрит.

Урлыка с большим удовольствием поглощает завтрак.

Занимаю стул напротив и тут же хмурюсь, улавливая одновременно невероятное количество запахов. Одни вызывают урчание в желудке, другие усиливают тошноту. Тревожусь. Нужно будет сегодня обязательно купить тест на беременность. Сглатываю образовавшийся внезапно ком в горле и опускаю глаза, стараясь скрыть волнение и дурноту. В этот момент Дэус выключает планшет и сосредотачивает внимание на мне.

— Доброе утро! — мягко приветствует он меня.

С трудом удерживаюсь от ироничного хмыканья. Для кого-то, может, и доброе, но явно не для меня. Выдавливаю улыбку и отвечаю:

— Доброе утро.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Отвратительно. Пожимаю плечами и устремляю взгляд на парк, наконец, вычленяя запах, усиливающий дурноту. Кофе. Мне всегда нравился запах кофе, а теперь… Стараясь не обращать внимания на очередную странность организма, теша себя надеждой, что все же эти приступы вызваны реакцией на многочисленные лекарства, а вовсе не беременностью, устремляю взгляд на д’е Море и достаточно спокойно отвечаю:

— Хорошо.

В этот момент входит Лоалль с подносом в руках и ставит передо мной яичницу с беконом и нашинкованные овощи; перед Дэусом — совершенно незнакомое блюдо. Именно запах последнего вызывает во мне волчий аппетит, но я стоически это скрываю и начинаю через силу поглощать яичницу, отчего организм объявляет бунт, усиливая тошноту. Но необъяснимым образом это удается скрыть.

— В своем коммуникаторе найдешь мой номер. Если возникнут проблемы, непременно свяжись со мной.

_“Номер коммуникатора— хороший показатель. Это проявление доверия и заботы”._

Киваю и продолжаю ковырять вилкой в тарелке, стараясь не обращать внимания на внимательный взгляд Дэуса, которым он весь завтрак буравит меня.

В конечном итоге, вздохнув, откладываю столовые приборы, понимая, что если съем хотя бы еще один кусочек, весь завтрак непременно выйдет обратно.

Дэус следует моему примеру, а затем достает из кармана свернутый вдвое лист бумаги и кладет его передо мной. Что это? Не сдержав любопытства, разворачиваю его и обнаруживаю справку от целителя, которую просил достать Лоэ. Пробегаюсь взглядом по тексту и поднимаю ошарашено-недоуменный взгляд на Дэуса.

— Откуда ты узнал?

Но так и не получаю ответа. Вместо этого Дэус поднимается и, приблизившись ко мне, отчего неосознанно напрягаюсь и замираю, прикасается губами к моим волосам, вдыхая их аромат. 

— До вечера, — его голос невероятно мягок, даже, можно сказать, нежен, отчего по спине бегут приятные мурашки, но не успеваю я насладиться этим моментом, как он отстраняется и молча направляется к дверям, за которыми и исчезает.

Я же продолжаю смотреть на справку. Неожиданно.


	20. Глава 17. Часть 2

Откуда он мог узнать? Здесь же обосновываются все прогулы!

_“Дэус д’е Море - глава клана Декесус. Наверняка у него есть возможность получить подробную информацию о каждом жителе Эранса”._

Да, это возможно, что нехорошо, потому что таким образом он может узнать правду и о моем происхождении. А может она ему уже известна?

_“Конечно, быть уверенным на сто процентов нельзя, но в том, что ему известно о том, как мы были зачаты и где, я сильно сомневаюсь. Насколько мы помним, все данные касаемо нас и нашего отца были уничтожены, поэтому Дэус едва ли в курсе”._

А если не все данные были уничтожены? Вдруг что-то сохранилось? Наверняка “Хамелеон” был важным для Витаэ проектом.

_“И так тоже может быть. Сейчас об этом лучше не думать. Сейчас нужно радоваться одному: у нас стало одной проблемой меньше”._

Это точно. А дальше я спешно собираюсь в университет.

Урлыка, как всегда, продолжает неустанно следовать за мной по пятам.

— *Хозяин уходит? Может, на этот раз Хозяин возьмет Урррлыку с собой? Уррр сможет защитить Хозяина от любой опасности* — последние слова звучат важно и гордо.

— \Прости, Ур, я бы с удовольствием, но, к сожалению, меня с тобой не пропустят. Ты не беспокойся, со мной все будет в порядке\\. 

Питомец опускает мордочку и расстроено ложится на диван, продолжая наблюдать за моими хаотичными действиями.

— *В прошлый раз Уррр чувствовал: Хозяину было очень плохо. Урррлыку не пускали к Хозяину. Уррр ОЧЕНЬ переживал*.

Закрыв рюкзак, подхожу к зверьку и, устроившись рядом, глажу его.

— \На этот раз со мной точно все будет хорошо. Вот увидишь, вечером я вернусь целым и невредимым\\.

Тяжело вздохнув, Ур поднимает на меня несчастный взгляд.

— *Урррлыка будет ждать*.

Почесав зверька за ухом, поднимаюсь и, подхватив рюкзак, покидаю спальню, стараясь не думать о зверьке, всем своим видом выражающем грусть, тоску и легкую обиду.

Спустившись вниз (на этот раз без какого-либо сопровождения) и выйдя из дома, ищу взглядом знакомый мобиль, который в течение последнего времени доставлял меня до университета и отвозил обратно. Но той машины нет. Перед зданием стоит один огромный, черного цвета, бронированный аэромобиль с тонированными стеклами, точь-в-точь похожий на тот, на котором обычно передвигается Ресеи вместе с охраной. И как добираться до Алториеса? В полной растерянности оглядываюсь вокруг. Может, водитель слегка опаздывает? Не успеваю я развить эту мысль, как дверь машины открывается и из нее выглядывает незнакомый одис. Высокий, поджарый, с черными, как смоль, волосами, заплетенными в многочисленные тонкие косы. Его кожа настолько темная, что кажется черной. 

— Эй, малыш, заблудился? Теперь я — твой водитель.

Не скрывая своего удивления, подхожу к добродушному одису.

— Здравствуйте, - выходит растерянно.

— Привет! Давай прыгай внутрь, — весело предлагает он и садится в мобиль.

Без промедления юркаю на заднее сиденье.

— Я — Дорэй, — представляется и заводит машину.

— Аэль, — и, набравшись смелости, решаюсь полюбопытствовать: — Простите, не хочу показаться грубым, но где прошлый водитель?

Когда Дэус произнес имя “Дорэй”, я был полностью уверен, что так зовут человека, постоянно возившего меня. Сейчас же оказывается, я ошибался.

Пожав плечами, Дорэй отвечает:

— Без малейшего понятия. И я бы никогда не решился задавать подобные вопросы господину д’е Море. 

Несмотря на его позитивный тон, замечаю легкий оттенок обиды, проскользнувший в его голосе.

— Простите, не хотел Вас задеть. Стало любопытно вот и спросил.

В ответ широкая улыбка:

— Понимаю. Но что касается господина д’е Море, любопытство лучше придержать. Да, ты, наверное, и сам об этом знаешь.

— Знаю, — и, отвернувшись к окну, рассматриваю серую полосу, в которую превратилась паутина магистралей.

Мы вновь едем по «зеленой» трассе, проходим сквозь огромные ворота нуль-транспортировки и в рекордные сроки прибываем практически к дверям Распределительного корпуса.

— Приехали, — задорно сообщает Дорэй и добавляет: — Буду ждать тебя здесь.

Кивнув и поблагодарив нового водителя, выбираюсь из машины.

***

До первой пары успеваю заскочить в деканат. Господин Андрейё оказывается на месте. С легким сердцем (справка-то есть) прохожу в кабинет №5 и, вежливо поздоровавшись с деканом, отдаю ему справку, которую утром вручил Дэус. Внимательно изучив документ, господин Андрейё кладет его в папку.

— Надеюсь, в дальнейшем Вы будете более внимательны к своему здоровью, — и не дав возможности вставить хотя бы слово, тут же продолжает: — Вы обратили внимание на изменение в расписании Вашей группы?

_“Сделай вид, что в курсе происходящего”._

С уверенностью киваю.

— Конечно, господин Андрейё.

На лице декана появляется довольная улыбка.

— Очень похвально, Аэль, что несмотря на отсутствие, Вы продолжаете отдавать всего себя образовательному процессу. Что же, в таком случае желаю Вам удачного дня.

Попрощавшись, спешно покидаю деканат и, открыв рюкзак, смотрю в коммуникатор: сегодня утром пришло сообщение. Почему я этого не заметил? Странно. Может оно пришло во время завтрака, и я просто не услышал? Сняв блокировку кнопок, читаю:

«Уважаемый, Аэль Дауэлле, сообщаем Вам, что в связи с неожиданными срочными делами, возникшими у господина Эвиана, лекция по социологии переносится на первый день следующей септиманы. Приносим искренние за доставленные неудобства.

Администрация».

Получается, у меня сегодня всего лишь две лекции? По истории — сейчас и по основам магии — вечером? И что же делать в течение целого дня?

_“Тест на беременность”._

Беременность… Замираю, словно парализованный. Страшно покупать и проводить тест, потому что без понятия, что делать, если все же окажусь в положении.

_“Что-нибудь придумаем”._

Немного успокоенный словами второго “я”, ускоряю шаг.

***

В течение всей лекции то и дело поглядываю на часы. Время словно резиновое - тянется и тянется. Складывается ощущение, что оно остановилось. Ко всему прочему, монотонный голос преподавателя совершенно не отвлекает от мрачных мыслей по поводу вероятной беременности. Поэтому, когда лекция наконец завершается, словно ужаленный подскакиваю и, быстро скидав вещи в рюкзак, мчусь к выходу. Открываю дверь на улицу и в ту же секунду сталкиваюсь практически нос к носу с шантажистом, отчего мгновенно впадаю в ступор. Одис тоже замирает и ошарашенно смотрит на меня.

— П..прости, — запинаясь, с явным страхом выдавливает он и, отскочив от меня, резко меняет направление.

Пребывая в растерянности от произошедшего, выхожу на улицу.

 _“Что и требовалось доказать!”_ — Второй явно доволен.

Что доказать? Все еще в замешательстве от только что произошедшего.

_“Этот ублюдок точно имел длинную и крайне неприятную беседу с нашим покровителем. Заметил, как он отреагировал, увидев нас? Он же буквально позеленел от страха”._

Постепенно приходя в себя от столь неожиданного поворота событий, чувствуя волну благодарности к Дэусу, решившему и эту проблему, ищу взглядом мобиль, на котором меня сегодня привезли на учебу.

Как и обещал Дорэй, машина оказывается припаркована недалеко от входа в Распределительный Корпус. Замедляю шаг, не зная, каким образом объяснить желание попасть в аптеку, водитель ведь наверняка докладывает о каждом моем шаге.

_“Зачем ему говорить про аптеку? Скажи, что хотим прогуляться до книжного магазина. Там как раз по соседству аптека”._

А если увяжется за мной?

_“Скажешь, что хочешь побыть один”._

Как только подхожу к мобилю, Дорэй, выйдя из машины, тут же интересуеся:

— Куда едем, начальник?

От слова «начальник» смущаюсь и, стараясь не смотреть в глаза добродушному одису, сообщаю:

— Мне нужно в книжный. Он совсем рядом. Прогуляюсь пешком.

— В таком случае я составлю тебе компанию.

— Я бы хотел побыть один... Пожалуйста, — плохой из меня лжец. Будет удивительно, если отпустит. Подобное поведение любому показалось бы странным. Говорить, что хочешь побыть один, при этом краснеть и смущаться — странно. Тем не менее водитель пожимает плечами и садится обратно в мобиль. Обиделся? Возможно. Он же столько времени провел один, сидя в мобиле. Наверняка ему хочется размяться, а тут отказ. Наверное нехорошо, но купить тест важнее. Где вот его проводить? До дома не дотерплю.

_“В кафе”._

Хорошая идея. И обед — прикрытие, да и есть, и правда, хочется. 

Примерно через пять минут захожу в аптеку и становлюсь в самый край небольшой очереди. Очень надеюсь, что она на мне и закончится. Покупать тест на беременность при свидетелях неуютно. Слава Создателю, надежды оправдываются. Дождавшись, когда покупатель, стоящий передо мной, покинет помещение, здороваюсь с продавцом и прошу то, за чем пришел. Реакция продавца-кассира оказывается более нейтральной, чем у того дженуи, у которого покупал тест в прошлый раз. Это, несомненно, радует, поскольку сейчас совершенно не готов выслушивать радостные поздравления по поводу моей предполагаемой беременности. 

Получив тест и протянув карту, данную Дэусом, расстаюсь с восьмидесятью семью кредитами. Забрав тест, поворачиваюсь лицом к большому окну, в котором, кажется, вижу Дорэя, отчего замираю прямо с тестом в руках. Некоторое время стою, пытаясь понять: привиделось или нет? Быстро убрав тест в рюкзак, подхожу к окну и смотрю на улицу через прозрачное стекло, но никого не обнаруживаю. Показалось. Вздохнув с облегчением, выхожу из аптеки и направляясь в кафе, расположенное напротив. Оказываюсь в небольшом, но весьма уютном заведении. Решаю занять самый дальний столик в углу зала — он практически незаметен. Как только сажусь, ко мне тут же подходит официант и кладет передо мной меню, сообщая, что специально для студентов, заведение предлагает комплексный обед, позволяющий немного сэкономить. Конечно, заказываю этот самый обед.

Забрав меню и сообщив, что в течение двадцати минут все будет готово, официант оставляет меня.

Некоторое время смотрю на рюкзак, не решаясь приблизить минуту “икс”. Страшно. Может, в начале пообедать, а потом уже делать тест?

_“Ты же будешь нервничать и в итоге ничего не съешь”._

Верно. И к чему откладывать неизбежное. Сделав несколько глубоких вздохов достаю его. Вскрыв коробку и взяв в руки палочку с иголкой на конце, снимаю колпачок и укалываю палец. Смотрю на место, где должна появиться красная или зеленая полоска. И снова время замедляется. Гипнотизируя тест, молюсь, чтобы полоска оказалась красной. Но на этот раз мои молитвы не услышаны: место, расположенное в центре палочки, окрашивается в бледно-зеленый цвет, постепенно становясь все ярче и ярче. Все-таки беременный. Зажмуриваюсь. Вот и все. И что же теперь? Что со мной будет? Что будет с ребенком? Дэус едва ли примет его. Разве Ресеи хочет ребенка? Он наверняка будет думать, что ребенок родится слабеньким. О, создатель, как ему сказать? Вдруг, узнав, он меня выгонит? Куда идти в таком случае? Тех денег, которыми сейчас располагаю, надолго не хватит. А роды? Кто будет извлекать ребенка на свет? Я же не могу обратиться в больницу — это прямой билет в лабораторию.

_“Для начала съездим к Рокхейну. Он проведет полную диагностику. И кто сказал, что мы должны обязательно прямо сейчас обо всем рассказывать Дэусу? Наше положение станет заметно только на пятом менсуме. К этому моменту, если мы будем экономить так же, как и раньше, на карточке накопится немалая сумма. Только обязательно нужно будет завести свою карту и все деньги перевести туда, чтобы у Дэуса не было никакой возможности перекрыть нам доступ к финансам. Его реакция на нашу беременность действительно непредсказуема. Поэтому пути отступления нужно начать готовить сейчас. План таков: мы сейчас спокойно обедаем, дальше идем в банк, потом к Рохейну”._

Как только прячу коробочку с уже проведенным тестом в рюкзак, официант приносит обед. Понимая, что времени крайне мало, а сделать нужно много, прошу рассчитать меня.

Через силу заставив себя все съесть (теперь я не один и кормлю не только себя), выхожу из кафе и направляюсь в банк, к счастью, расположенный неподалеку. Очереди нет — фартит. Двадцать минут уходит на заведение новой карты, на которую перевожу практически все деньги, оставив на прежней совершенно незначительную сумму на непредвиденные расходы. После, купив коробку сладостей (подарок для Рокхейна), скорым шагом направляюсь к Распределительному Корпусу, около которого припаркован аэромобиль.

***

Без лишних вопросов Дорэй соглашается отвезти меня в гости к Ркхейну.

Примерно через тридцать минут мы оказываемся у старого многоэтажного дома. При свете дня улица кажется еще более пустынной и неприглядной.

Всю дорогу, пока мы ехали, опять молился Создателю, чтобы Рокхейн оказался дома. Вероятно началась белая полоса: пожилой дженуи дома.

Как только дверь открывается, сильно нервничая, но улыбаясь, протягиваю старичку купленные для него сладости.

— Выжил! Все же ты выжил! — радуется он.

— Здравствуйте, господин Рокхейн, можно? — указываю на сладости: — Это Вам.

— Да какой уж господин, брось ты это, — отмахивается. — Просто Рокхейн, и, конечно, заходи, — пропускает меня внутрь и начинает суетиться, доставая какие-то травки и ставя чайник с водой на плиту. — Как хорошо, что ты зашел, порадовал старика. Я все гадал, выкарабкаешься или нет? Сейчас моя душа спокойна: ты жив. Ну, чего стоишь? Проходи, присаживайся. Как говорил Завейю: в ногах правды нет.

Разувшись и оставив рюкзак на полу в коридоре, прохожу к столу и устраиваюсь на стуле.

Накидав в чайник различных трав и залив все это кипятком, Рокхейн устраивается напротив меня.

— Не отпущу тебя, пока не услышу всю историю от начала и до конца, — заявляет он.

Попивая невероятно ароматный чай, в течение часа рассказываю о жизни в Эджентисе, о Джийе, о том, как приехал в Алториес, о Лоэ, который устроил меня на работу, о видеозаписи отца, невероятным образом оказавшейся у меня, о Дэусе д’е Море, ставшем впоследствии моим покровителем, и о том, каким образом оказался совершенно один на обочине дороги. Только в самом конце сообщаю о своих опасениях, связанных с беременностью. По окончании удивительно, но становится легче. Свободно говорить, не пытаясь лгать и изворачиваться, чтобы защитить себя или скрыть факт происхождения — что может быть лучше? 

Как только заканчиваю рассказывать свою историю, в комнате воцаряется тишина. Старичок некоторое время смотрит в пространство, видимо, анализируя все, что услышал. Сделав глоток из кружки и надкусив конфету ( Рокхейн очень любит сладкое), задумчиво произносит:

— Переплет однако. Но давай во всем искать плюсы и стараться предупредить возникновение новых проблем. Насчет беременности — ты не переживай, я смогу вести тебя весь срок, да и мои травки намного полезнее и действеннее всех препаратов, что можно купить в аптеке. Насчет операции тоже не тревожься. Есть у меня один знакомый. Вместе, думаю, у нас получится извлечь ребеночка на свет. Также нам предстоит выяснить, на что и каким образом реагирует твой организм. Что же касается твоего покровителя… Дэус д’е Море… Насколько мне известно, это самая загадочная фигура нашего времени. Я слышал, он крайне опасный человек, холодный и расчетливый. Десять лет назад он встал во главе клана Декесус. До этого был начальником Стражей и лично проводил Чистки. Безжалостный и жестокий человек. Его боялись тогда и еще больше боятся сейчас. Честное слово, когда он появился здесь, у меня чуть сердце не остановилось. Подумал, все, заберут в Кхатран. Но ему был нужен не я, а ты. Хорошо или плохо, что ты находишься под его покровительством, и он явно зависим от твоих феромонов, трудно сказать. Так или иначе, ты под защитой. Даже если в клан Витаэ попали твои медицинские показатели, а они, скорее всего, попали, тебя едва ли будут искать рядом с д’е Море. Это хорошо. А теперь, давай разберем его поступок и постараемся найти способ предотвратить повторение той ситуации. Для начала подтверждаю: Дэус д’е Море действительно зависим от твоих феромонов. Чем это может грозить? Сейчас я затрудняюсь ответить на этот вопрос. Все зависит от того, насколько сильна его воля. Ты совершенно правильно предположил: его организм вырабатывает меньше эндорфинов, чем должен, но не в такой степени, чтобы настолько терять голову. Но не забывай — он одис. Одисы по отношению к выбранным ими дженуи — ужасные собственники. Кроме того, в Дэусе ты явно пробудил чувства, о чем свидетельствовал его взволнованный вид, когда он пришел за тобой. Как он побледнел, когда ты упал без сознания прямо ему на руки! Я сразу понял, тут дело не только в феромонах. Что именно он в тебе нашел? Мне неизвестно. Но я отвлекаюсь. Поскольку д’е Море самый яркий представитель одисов, тестостерона в нем будет поболе, чем в других. Да еще и тот шантажист... На уровне инстинктов, думаю, он воспринял его как соперника, которому ты оказал благосклонность, вот он и сорвался. Как этого избежать? Для начала тебе необходим с ним постоянный физический контакт: от этого он будет менее агрессивным…

— Насколько частый?

— Не реже раза в септиману, а желательно чаще.

Получается, в самые ближайшие дни придется заняться... этим с Дэусом? Страшновато. Не переварилось еще то, что произошло совсем недавно.

— Далее тебе необходимо сократить свое общение с одисами в принципе, чтобы не провоцировать покровителя, ты должен быть с ним ласковым. И вот увидишь, все будет хорошо.

Я и так его не провоцировал. У меня даже знакомых одисов, кроме брата, нет, но легким кивком головы даю понять пожилому целителю, что понял его.

— Что же касается беременности, сейчас мы все точно узнаем.

— Если я все же в… положении, как может отреагировать на это Дэус, как думаете? — этот вопрос волнует больше всего.

— Обычно одисы радуются потомству. Декесусы же наиболее трепетно относятся к детям. Но поскольку твой покровитель — фигура неоднозначная, тут прогнозировать сложно. Попробуй сам прощупать почву, но только тогда, когда он будет в хорошем настроении. Если д’е Море не примет ребеночка, я буду рад твоей компании и малышу. А теперь пойдем и выясним, действительно ли ты беременный, — с этими словами пожилой дженуи поднимается и указывает жестом на диван. — Ложись и закрой глаза. Ничего не бойся. Это совершенно безболезненная и приятная процедура.

Ложусь на диван и закрываю глаза. Рокхейн встает рядом на колени.

Через некоторое время начинаю ощущать, как тело окутывает приятное тепло. Кажется, будто оказываюсь высоко-высоко в поднебесье. Я парю, наслаждаясь согревающими лучами солнца сквозь пушистые облака, чувствую приятное дуновение ветра и веселое пение птиц… Не успеваю полностью насладиться этим моментом, как голос Рокхейна вырывает из этого блаженного состояния.

Открываю глаза и смотрю в усталое, покрытое легкой испариной, морщинистое лицо старичка, присевшего рядом на небольшой табурет.

— Ну, что же, ты ждешь ребеночка. Ему примерно полторы септиманы, и это дженуи.

Ну вот и все. Страхи стали явью. Прикрываю глаза и медленно дышу, стараясь не расспаниковаться. Несмотря на предложение Рокхейна будущее становится еще более неопределенным. Ведь теперь я не один. Как поднимать ребенка, если сам неустойчиво стою?

— Что такое? Неужели ты не рад? Ребеночек — это благо! Мы вот как с Завейю ни пытались, у нас так ничего и не получилось. В итоге, я прозябаю в старости в полном одиночестве.

— Дело не в этом, я боюсь… вдруг Дэус, узнав, откажется от меня и ребенка? — не пытаюсь скрыть отчаянье.

— А ты не говори ему сразу. В начале разведай обстановку. А если он откажется от вас, то тогда зачем тебе нужен такой покровитель? Как я говорил: буду рад вашей компании. А теперь послушай меня внимательно. На следующей септимане ты обязательно должен прийти на повторный осмотр. Сейчас я тебе дам травки. Ты их заваривай каждое утро и пей. Они избавят от недомоганий. Возможно, вскоре ты начнешь чувствовать усталость и сонливость, что в твоем положении, учитывая раннюю беременность, в порядке вещей. А к следующему твоему визиту, я подготовлю другие травки, благодаря которым ты будешь чувствовать себя лучше. Про феромоны помни. Сейчас тебе ни в коем случае нельзя вызывать агрессию в покровителе - ты теперь не один.

— Спасибо, — получается тихо и хрипло. Поднимаюсь с дивана.

Выпив еще чашечку чая, сложив несколько мешочков с травами и поговорив о разных малозначащих мелочах, прощаюсь и выхожу на улицу, пытаясь принять факт положения. 

Сажусь в машину и вперяю в пространство невидящий взгляд. Я не один. Создатель, у меня будет ребенок! Вновь и вновь повторяю про себя эти слова, пытаясь осознать это до конца.

Вероятно Дорэй замечает мое состояние.

— Эй, дружок, с тобой все в порядке? Каким-то не очень счастливым ты вышел от своего друга. Может, что-то случилось? Тебя обидели?

— Что?.. — переспрашиваю.

_“Он спрашивал: все ли с нами в порядке”._

— А… Да, все хорошо, — невнятно отвечаю, не заметив, что смысл вопроса донес не Дорэй, а голос. У меня будет ребенок!

_“Будет и нам необходимо составить подробный план действий”._

План действий? — плохо соображаю.

_“Совершенно верно. И прежде всего нам нужно сделать все, чтобы последний эпизод с Дэусом не повторился. Сколько времени прошло с последнего сексуального контакта между нами и им?”_

Примерно половина менсума. Много, поэтому необходимо… Не могу закончить предложение. Сама мысль о том, что необходимо сделать в самые кратчайшие сроки, повергает в ужас.

_“Именно - половина менсума, поэтому, да, сегодня, крайний срок завтра нам необходимо заняться с ним сексом”._

Сегодня, крайний срок завтра? Становится дурно. Совершенно к этому не готов. Банально страшно.

***

На последней лекции присутствую номинально. Мысли то и дело возвращаются к одному и тому же: беременности и необходимости заняться сексом с Дэусом. Раньше с нетерпением ожидал бы этого момента. Теперь страшно. Тем не менее лекция отвлекает и даже в некоторой степени успокаивает. Под конец начинает казаться, что смогу сделать это — переспать с покровителем. В подобной уверенности нахожусь до тех пор, пока не приезжаю домой и не оказываюсь за одним столом с д'е Море, пожелавшим со мной отужинать.

Как обычно, захожу на балкон и устраиваюсь на свободном стуле напротив Дэуса. Некоторое время рассматриваю его мрачное лицо, отмечаю, как то и дело раздуваются крылья его носа, а на скулах ходят желваки. И правда, нехватка феромонов налицо. И тут же, как назло, вспоминается картина, как Дэус в ярости и гневе, не обращая внимания на крики и слезы, вдалбливался в меня. Отвожу взгляд, пытаясь прогнать это ужасное воспоминание.

Вероятно, заметив, что со мной что-то не так, Дэус тянется ко мне:

— С тобой все в порядке? Как ты себя чувствуешь? — беспокойство в голосе.

Не придя в себя от слишком реалистичной картины вставшей перед глазами, шарахаюсь, чуть не падая со стула и, посмотрев ему в глаза, практически шепчу — голос опять подводит:

— Все хорошо.

Некоторое время д'е Море смотрит на меня пронзительно-внимательным взглядом, отчего становится еще хуже. Сделав для себя какой-то вывод, Ресеи кладет салфетку на стол и поднимается.

— У меня сегодня много дел, — сухо сообщает он и покидает помещение.

_“Это была ошибка”_

Знаю.

***

В течение всего вечера, ведя мысленный диалог с собой (это успокаивает), меряю шагами спальню. 

Урлыка, растянувшись поперек кровати, следит за моими хаотичными передвижениями.

— Салишес Аштари, что-то случилось? Что тебя тревожит? — Хранитель. Вздрагиваю и останавливаюсь. Говорить или нет?

_“Помощь Сейн Джи нам будет на руку”._

Делаю глубокий вздох.

— Когда Дэус закончит работать? Понимаете, я бы хотел устроить ему сюрприз.

Тишина. Видимо Сейн Джи обдумывает услышанное.

— Сюрприз — это хорошо, — наконец отзывается Хранитель. — Настроение Аштари в последние дни вызывает опасение. Если сюрприз изменит это, я с удовольствием помогу. Слушаю тебя.

— Мне просто нужно знать, когда Дэус заснет.

— Хорошо, я сообщу.

— Спасибо.

После вновь начинаю мерить спальню шагами, уговаривая себя: все будет хорошо. Совершенно нечего бояться, ведь, когда я начну, Дэус будет спать. Никакой угрозы.

 

Как только стрелка останавливается на двенадцати, раздается голос Сейн Джи:

— Аштари заснул. Доступ в кабинет я дал. Следуй моим указаниям.

Выхожу из спальни и подхожу к закрытой от меня двери. Пройдя в нее, оказываюсь в просторном, пустынном холле, из которого несколько выходов. Пройдя к той двери, что левее, поворачиваю ручку и оказываюсь в темном помещении, освещаемом лишь светом луны, проникающим через окно. Несколько раз моргнув, позволяя глазам привыкнуть к сумраку, оглядываюсь и задаюсь вопросом: туда ли я попал? Пробежавшись по очертаниям массивного стола, огромного монитора, расположенного на нем, широкого, скорее всего, черного кожаного кресла, стеллажа, с многочисленными полками, наконец, останавливаю взгляд на большом диване и человеческой, крупной фигуре, лежащей на нем.

В течении всего времени, как пришел в себя, Дэус не предпринимал попыток разделить со мной постель даже просто для обычного сна. При этом я никогда не задавался вопросом, где он спит? Неужели здесь? Или, может, у него есть еще одна спальня? Не время это выяснять.

Сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, понимая, что тянуть дальше не имеет смысла, приближаюсь к дивану и разглядываю покровителя. Его лицо даже во сне кажется напряженным. Глубокая складка прошла между бровями, а под глазами залегли черные тени. Он же просто сжигает себя на работе. Мало спит, а сегодня отказался от ужина. Раньше регулярно ездил в клуб — отдых и развлечение, сейчас же не делает этого. Если бы это было не так, то, уверен, я бы почувствовал, или узнал — танцовщики не умеют держать язык за зубами. Нет отдыха, не на что отвлечься, итог — постоянное напряжение. К тому же, он сдерживает себя, что, думаю, не просто. Почему он это делает? Боится сделать больно? Видимо так, других объяснений нет. Но почему? Легче взять, то, что желаешь, чем терпеть, тем более, когда есть постоянная возможность делать это. Почему он терпит? Переживает о моих чувствах? Тут вспоминаются слова Рокхейна о реакции Дэуса на то состояние, в котором он нашел меня. Тогда он сильно испугался. А ведь это значит, что я ему небезразличен, он переживает, волнуется. А чем я отвечаю? Шарахаюсь от него. Внезапно появляется сильное желание сделать ему хорошо. 

Опускаюсь на колени и тянусь к пряжке на его ремне, при этом не смотрю в лицо — боюсь растерять решимость. Расстегнув ремень, тяну за молнию и оттягиваю в сторону края ширинки. Голова начинает кружится. Только сейчас доходит, что я оказывается задержал дыхание, боясь произвести хоть звук.

Вижу белье, вероятно, темного цвета, точнее сказать сложно — слишком темно. Закусив губу, оттягиваю резинку, обнажая малозаинтересованный в происходящем член. Лоб покрывает легкая испарина. Эти действия кажутся мне настолько вызывающими и порочными, словно я нарушаю какой-то вселенский закон.

Слегка помедлив и еще раз сделав глубокий вздох, немного приподнимаюсь и аккуратно обхватываю рукой пока еще мягкую плоть. Несколько раз нежно провожу по ней рукой. Почти мгновенно встает. Видимо, Дэус совсем на пределе — не проснулся. И в этот самый момент он шумно выдыхает. Замираю, прекращая манипуляции. Продолжает спать. Выдыхаю. Немного потряхивает, но это ничего, думал, будет хуже. Решаю возобновить действия. 

Проведя еще несколько раз рукой по члену, осторожно, не понимая, от чего потряхивает то ли от страха, то ли от возбуждения (оказывается трогать Дэса там, когда он спит, крайне захватывающе и да, возбуждающе), придвигаюсь еще ближе и, склонившись над восставшей плотью, осторожно прижимаюсь губами к головке члена, целуя, скользя по ней самым кончиком языка, упираясь в щель, уже сочащуюся семенем. Вкус знаком и приятен. Выкинув окончательно все мысли из головы, более не мешкая, вбираю плоть в рот, и начинаю неспешно ее посасывать, словно леденец, поглаживая другой рукой его яички.

Дыхание Дэуса сбивается. Стонет во сне. Увлекшись процессом, окончательно вхожу в раж. Жар, концентрирующийся внизу живота и посылающий по телу приятные волны, увеличивается. Уже не обращаю никакого внимания на реакцию Дэуса на мои действия, до тех пор, пока в мои волосы не зарываются его длинные прохладные пальцы. Замираю. Внезапно становится страшно, но его руки, продолжающие перебирать волосы, поглаживать шею, немного успокаивают, донося до сознания — все хорошо, опасности нет. Начинаю вбирать его в себя все глубже. Не обращаю внимания на ноющую боль, возникающую в челюстях, стараясь доставить Дэусу как можно больше удовольствия — сделать ему хорошо.

Неожиданно его пальцы в моих волосах сильно сжимаются, пытаясь оттянуть голову назад, но я вцепляюсь руками в штаны, не желая прерывать свое занятие, надеясь довести начатое до конца. Возможно, дело вовсе не в том, что мне интересно узнать, какой он на вкус, а в том, что на уровне бессознательного боюсь того, что может произойти дальше.

Отчетливо слышу, как Ресеи шипит сквозь зубы, и в следующее мгновение мой рот наполняется вязкой, чуть горьковатой жидкостью. Немного отстраняюсь и, проглотив, принимаюсь вылизывать все еще пульсирующую плоть. Потихоньку перевожу дух, только сейчас полностью осознавая: я возбужден. От этого отчаянно хочется прикоснуться к себе, но не могу даже подняться с колен, поскольку снова становится страшно, настолько, что не могу найти в себе сил посмотреть ему в лицо. Странная смесь: страх и возбуждение, но что-то в этом есть. Наверное, я ненормален.

В этот момент Дэус осторожно отстраняет меня от своего паха и принимает сидячее положение, после чего встает и в следующее мгновение тянет меня на себя, опрокидывая на диван. Вероятно в моих глазах отражается весь ужас, который переживаю, потому что он замирает, глядя на меня сверху вниз. Не могу вынести этого взгляда, но, словно загипнотизированный, продолжаю смотреть ему в глаза. Происходящее чем-то напоминает тот раз, и при этом оно отличимо. Под его пристальным взором цепенею. Я знаю, что будет дальше, но готов ли я?

Не разрывая визуального контакта, Дэус осторожно тянется к резинке моих пижамных штанов. Сглатываю ком, мгновенно образовавшийся в горле. Он же продолжает стягивать штаны, отчего непроизвольно всхлипываю. Понимаю, ничего страшного не происходит, но тело отказывается подчинятся доводам разума: слишком отчетливо в него въелось воспоминание о последнем разе.

— Я буду аккуратен, — едва слышные слова постепенно доходят до сознания. Не сразу понимаю, что он повторяет их на разные лады уже некоторое время и что штанов на мне больше нет. Закрываю лицо руками, чтобы не видеть того, что будет дальше. Это немного помогает унять бешено припустившее сердце, но все же продолжает нещадно трясти. В следующее же мгновение непроизвольно вскрикиваю, вцепившись в диван — кажется, меня с него стаскивают.

Согнув меня практически пополам, д'е Море подтягивает меня к себе таким образом, что мой ничем не прикрытый зад оказывается прямо у его лица. Сквозь сжатые зубы, судорожно втягиваю воздух. Кажется, краснею всем телом. Ресеи наклоняет голову прямо над моим проходом. Чувствую его язык, который осторожно проходится по сжавшемуся колечку. Он словно извиняется за причиненный ущерб. Сотни мелких электрических разрядов проходятся по телу, даря острое, ни с чем не сравнимое наслаждение, моментально выбивающее из меня дух и заставляющее забыть обо всех страхах. Невольно вскрикиваю. Это не похоже ни на что из того, что испытывал ранее. 

Прядь длинных волос Ресеи, во время сна выбившаяся из-под резинки, свисает вдоль его лица, покачиваясь при каждом движении головы. Одис неотрывно смотрит на меня, в то время как его язык творит нечто невероятное. Он то скользит по кругу вокруг входа, слегка надавливая, словно дразня, то проникает внутрь, извиваясь и вырывая стоны, заставляя выгибаться навстречу. Окончательно теряю какую-либо связь с реальностью, растворившись в горячем потоке, накрывающим мое тело. Не сразу замечаю, как к языку добавляется длинный палец Дэуса, а затем и еще один. Он растягивает мой вход, не прекращая скользить языком по колечку ануса, то и дело проникая внутрь вместе с пальцами. Стону и продолжаю извиваться от палящего жара, волнами растекающегося по телу каждый раз, когда его пальцы задевают волшебную точку. Это слишком хорошо, настолько хорошо, что я не могу выдержать столь сильного напора и бурно кончаю, срываясь на хрип.

Пелена застилает глаза, а когда немного прихожу в себя, то обнаруживаю, что мы с Дэусом лежим вдвоем на узком диване на боку, оба обнаженные. Он прижимает меня к себе, осторожно целуя в шею, а его рука нежно гладит мою грудь и соски, посылая приятные искорки по коже. Мне спокойно, страх полностью отступил, по крайней мере, до того момента, пока д'е Море не опускает руку ниже и, подхватив мое бедро, не протискивает свою ногу между моими. Чувствую, как его напряженный член упирается в мой растянутый и сочащийся его слюной вход.

— Нет, — едва слышно пытаюсь протестовать, не узнавая свой голос. Он кажется жалким и писклявым.

Дэус поворачивает к себе мое лицо и целует. Кажется, я уже забыл вкус этих властных губ и сейчас изучаю их заново. Сейчас все иначе по другому. Дэус нежен. 

Ресеи продолжает целовать, и я снова постепенно возбуждаюсь от ощущения горячего тела, прижимающегося ко мне, и страсти, исходящей от каждого его движения. Рука сама собой впивается в его волосы, когда чувствую, как в меня проникает головка его члена. Мне не больно, но страх никак не позволяет полностью расслабиться.

Он не торопится, медленно погружаясь в меня, все крепче прижимая к себе и все более напористо целуя. Отвечаю ему, как безумный, стараясь утопить в поцелуе все тревоги. Наконец, он замирает и немного отстраняется, глядя на меня обеспокоенным и одновременно страстным взглядом. Боли нет, только приятная заполненность. Расслабляюсь и прикрываю глаза.

Дэус начинает двигаться. Он слегка выходит и снова толкается внутрь, а мне хорошо, необычайно хорошо, а когда он попадает точно по той самой точке, вскрикиваю, и дальше полностью отдаюсь его воле, растворяясь в сводящих с ума ощущениях, забывая о неприятностях прошлого. Выгибаюсь, стараясь прижаться к нему еще плотнее, ощущая его сбившееся дыхание у себя на шее и легкие мимолетные поцелуи на коже. Впервые за то время, сколько знаю его, он настолько нежен.

Его рука опускается на мой подрагивающий член и начинает осторожно скользить по нему в такт все убыстряющихся толчков. Ураган эмоций внезапно накатывается с новой силой, и я срываюсь в новый оргазм, еще более сильный, чем первый.

Дэус, вторя, глухо стонет, зарываясь лицом в волосы, и замирает, изливаясь.

Лежу, не в состоянии пошевелиться. Кажется, из меня вырвали все силы. Веки наливаются свинцовой тяжестью. Где-то на периферии засыпающего сознания ощущаю, как член Дэуса покидает мое тело, и Ресеи поднимается. Возможно, мне стоит тоже встать, но на это нет совершенно никаких сил, и, поддавшись наполнившей меня до краев усталости, постепенно погружаюсь в сон, ощущая, как меня поднимают на руки и куда-то несут.


	21. Глава 18

_17-ый день десятого менсума_

 

С трудом разлепляю глаза. На улице темно. Спальня погружена в приятный полумрак. Свет луны, проникающий через окно, позволяет разглядеть очертания мебели.

Обнимая меня одной рукой и уткнувшись лицом в волосы, Дэус крепко спит. Если бы не легкая тошнота, то, несомненно, наслаждался бы ощущением безопасности и умиротворения, которые испытываю сейчас рядом с ним.

Страх перед прикосновениями прошел, по крайней мере, сейчас. Второй снова оказался прав, утверждая, что сейчас не нужно бояться Дэуса. То, насколько он был нежен и внимателен ко мне, когда мы занимались с ним… нет, не сексом, скорее, любовью, лишь подтверждает правоту Второго.

Сделав глубокий вздох, закрываю глаза, стараясь не двигаться, надеясь, что дурнота пройдет. Но этого не происходит. С каждой минутой она усиливается, подступая все выше. Теперь я знаю с чем она связана: я жду ребенка — маленького дженуи, сына Дэуса. От понимания этого факта где-то внутри начинает зарождаться тепло, которое, разрастаясь, полностью затопляет каждую клеточку. Улыбаюсь. У меня будет ребенок. Перед глазами предстает картина маленького воркующего существа с черными, словно ночное небо волосами. А может он будет похож на меня? Хотя, есть ли разница, на кого именно? Улыбка становится еще шире. Мой и Дэуса ребенок. Даже если он, узнав, что теперь я не один, откажется от малыша, меня это уже не так пугает, поскольку в моем ребенке будет частичка его. Чувство счастья, любви к этому только зародившемуся существу начинает сиять во мне ярким заревом. Неосознанно опускаю руку к плоскому животу и начинаю его поглаживать. Может, все-таки Дэус примет ребенка? Это же его плоть и кровь. Но это, к сожалению, неизвестно, и есть пять менсумов, чтобы подготовиться к любой реакции Дэуса. Целых пять менсумов. Возможно, за это время получится морально подготовить его к тому, что у него чуть меньше чем через один анум родится ребенок? Сначала нужно каким-то ненавязчивым способом узнать его отношение к детям.

Вроде бы успокоившийся желудок снова дает о себе знать, посылая мощнейшую волну тошноты. Делаю очередной глубокий вздох, ожидая когда она пройдет, но становится хуже. Почему сегодня так сильно? Закрываю глаза и задерживаю дыхание, но и это не помогает. Нужно заварить травы, которые дал Рокхейн. Наверняка станет легче. Но это явно нужно делать позже, поскольку сейчас все еще спят. Нужно потерпеть.

Решив, что проще справиться с утренним недомоганием в ванной (там и унитаз рядом), а так же боясь опростоволоситься — тошнота совершенно не желает уходить, увеличиваясь с каждым моим вздохом, — аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить Дэуса, пытаюсь выбраться из его объятий не разбудив его. Кажется, рука, которой обнимает, весит целую тонну, а мои действия имеют прямо противоположный результат: Дэус только сильнее прижимает к себе, отчего становится еще хуже.

С трудом все же выбравшись из его крепких объятий, прижимая ладонь ко рту, мчусь в ванную и, уже не думая, разбудил я его или нет, захлопываю дверь за собой и, подняв крышку унитаза, опускаюсь перед ним на колени. Только успеваю склониться, как в эту же секунду начинает выворачивать. На глазах появляются слезы. Болезненные спазмы волнами прокатываются по телу. Кажется, это длится целую вечность. Когда же это закончится?

Но вот последний спазм пронзает желудок, после чего становится намного легче: тошнота прошла. С облегчением вздыхаю и поднимаю голову от белого друга. В эту же секунду перед глазами появляются черные точки, а предметы начинают плыть, свинцовая тяжесть клонит назад — сильное головокружение, чтоб его... Не в силах совладать с накатившим головокружением, поддаюсь назад и тут же оказываюсь… в объятиях д’е Море.

Он аккуратно убирает с моего лица перепачканные в рвоте волосы, нашептывая успокаивающие, ласковые слова, гладит по лицу, шее, голове, другой рукой прижимая к себе, тем самым не позволяя упасть. Откинувшись ему на грудь, прикрываю глаза, жду, когда окончательно полегчает. Постепенно становится лучше. Ясность возвращается. Еще некоторое время наслаждаюсь теплом, источаемым Ресеи, и его заботой. Я словно впитываю в себя его силу. А дальше доходит, что я совершенно голый полулежу в ванной на шершавых теплых камнях, прижавшись к мощному торсу д’е Море. Как только это понимаю — мгновенно напрягаюсь. Он здесь. Сколько времени он здесь? Он что, все видел?

_“Он вошел в ванную в тот момент, когда мы склонились над унитазом”._

Вот ведь черт.

От одной мысли, что Дэус явился свидетелем моего позорного состояния, весь начинаю пылать. Одновременно по телу проносится волна неприятного озноба. Делаю над собой очередное усилие, пытаясь отстраниться от д’е Море. Дэус не препятствует. Теперь он точно догадался, что я беременный.

_“Не факт”._

Но я же только что…

_“Может, мы отравились?”_

А головокружение?

_“Также можно отнести к отравлению, учитывая, ЧТО мы пережили”._

— Тебе лучше? — прерывает мой мысленный поток обеспокоенный голос Дэуса.

Стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза и не думать, в каком постыдном состоянии он меня застал, едва заметно киваю и пытаюсь подняться на плохо слушающихся ногах, и тут же получаю помощь Дэуса, вглядывающегося в мое лицо обеспокоенным проницательным взглядом. Опять кажется, что он обо всем догадался. Опустив глаза, тихо прошу:

— Я бы хотел… привести себя в порядок. Можно?

Продолжая поддерживать меня, Дэус поднимает мое раскрасневшееся лицо кончиками пальцев и некоторое время, вглядываясь, хмурится.

— Тебе точно лучше?

Вновь киваю.

Тогда он медленно отстраняется и направляется к двери. Повернувшись и бросив на меня еще один обеспокоенный взгляд, мягким тоном сообщает:

— Я рядом. Если вновь почувствуешь себя плохо, позови, — с этими словами он выходит, оставляя дверь открытой.

Присаживаюсь на бортик ванны и выдыхаю.

В течение примерно двадцати минут принимаю душ, затем вытираюсь и чищу зубы, вспоминая, как прижимал меня к себе покровитель, сидя вместе со мной на полу. Как он гладил меня, нашептывая на ухо ласковые слова. Вспоминаю, с каким беспокойством он вглядывался в мои глаза и как оставил дверь приоткрытой, чтобы вновь помочь, если вдруг мне снова станет плохо. Эти воспоминания пробуждают море совершенно новых эмоций. Погрузившись в них, я чувствую, словно плыву по волнам нежности, которую испытываю к этому загадочному человеку — главе клана Декесус. Но сомнение в дальнейших действиях Ресеи, а также стыд из-за того, что он видел меня обнимающимся с белым другом, вносят диссонанс, разрушают зыбкую, только что появившуюся гармонию. Неужели ему не было противно? Я же весь был перепачкан. Мне бы было противно, наверное..

_“Он испытывает к нам сильные чувства”._

Если так, то хорошо, ведь в этом случае он сможет принять ребенка. Настроение подниматся.

Завернувшись в большое махровое полотенце, выхожу из ванной. Тошнота вновь появляется, но я стараюсь ее игнорировать. Нужно еще немного потерпеть. Когда Дэус уйдет, смогу заварить травы. Одеваюсь. Как только заканчиваю, в дверь спальни раздается знакомый стук. Его невозможно спутать с чьим-либо другим: два коротких, слабых, но достаточно слышимых удара — так стучится только Лоалль. И действительно, через мгновение дверь приоткрывается и на пороге появляется дворецкий.

— Господин д’е Море ожидает Вас на завтрак, — как всегда, сухим, безэмоциональным тоном сообщает он и тут же удаляется.

Сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, чтобы унять волнение и прогнать дурноту, знакомой дорогой направляюсь к балкону. Зайдя на него, первое, что делаю, — бросаю взгляд на стол в поисках знакомого флакона и не вижу его. Мой лоб мгновенно покрывается легкой испариной. Кажется, нечем дышать. Противозачаточного нет, неужели знает? 

_“Спокойно. Возможно, противозачаточное сейчас принесет Лоалль”._

Словно в подтверждение слов второго «я» очередная волна тошноты вновь подкатывает к горлу. Делаю глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхаю, после чего устраиваюсь на стуле напротив д’е Море, который выключает планшет, и, как обычно, отложив его на край стола, тут же впивается в меня внимательным взглядом.

Спрятав руки под стол, сжимаю их в плотный замок, и, вновь сделав глубокий вдох, медленно выдыхаю.

— Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?

Совершив над собой усилие, поднимаю глаза на Дэуса и достаточно отчетливо, насколько позволяет состояние, киваю головой. В эту самую минуту, неся огромный поднос с завтраком, входит Лоалль. Аромат еды, не вызывавший раньше ничего, кроме обильного слюноотделения, на этот раз пробуждает обратную реакцию: тошнота столь огромна, что я, чуть не сбив с ног Лоалля (благо он успел поставить поднос на стол), вылетаю в фойе и, оперевшись рукой о стену, наклоняюсь. Меня снова выворачивает. Опять эти болезненные спазмы, слезы на глазах и легкое головокружение.

Кто-то, скорее всего, Дэус, собирает рукой волосы в хвост — сегодня мне почему-то захотелось оставить их распущенными.

После того как спазмы прекращаются, сгорбившись, словно тяжелобольной человек, позволяю Дэусу отвести себя на балкон и усадить на стул.

Стол пуст. Скорее всего, пока меня выворачивало в холле, Лоалль по распоряжению Дэуса унес завтрак, чтобы не провоцировать очередной приступ рвоты.

Взяв со стола салфетку, Дэус опускается рядом со мной на корточки и, аккуратно вытерев мое лицо, обращается ко мне:

— Аэль, посмотри на меня.

Поднимаю глаза.

— Ты знаешь, что с тобой происходит?

Полностью обессилевший, не знаю, что ответить. Что-то придумывать нет сил.

— Я беременный. Срок — примерно полторы септиманы. Будет дженуи. 

Ну вот и все. Затаив дыхание, ожидаю реакции.

— Я приглашу целителя, — спокойно, как будто ничего особенного не происходит, сообщает Ресеи. Какой-то он слишком спокойный. Ему что, все совершенно безразлично? Все равно, будет у него ребенок или нет? От этого безразличия становится горько. И, конечно, не выказываю претензий, хотя очень хочется, вместо этого то ли прошу, то ли ставлю перед фактом:

— Не нужно целителя. Меня вчера продиагностировал Рокхейн. Он дал травы, которые нужно заваривать и пить как чай. Они должны помочь. Они у меня в рюкзаке.

Дэус поднимается.

— Пойдем, я помогу добраться до спальни.

Но вместо того, чтобы опереться на предложенную им руку, устремляю на него взгляд и, прищурившись, спрашиваю:

— Ты знал?

— Догадывался. Сегодня утром мои предположения подтвердились. Пойдем. Тебе нужно в кровать. Ты еле сидишь.

Так и не поняв, рад он или нет, примет ребенка или откажется, глубоко вздохнув, поднимаюсь и тут же, благодаря очередной волне сильного головокружения, сажусь обратно.

Наклонившись, Дэус с легкостью подхватывает меня на руки и направляется в спальню. Утыкаюсь ему лицом в плечо.

— Все хорошо,, — успокаивает он, ускоряя шаг, — сейчас ляжешь. Харт приготовит чай из твоих трав.

— Кто такой Харт?

— Повар. А теперь помолчи и старайся глубоко дышать. 

Его последняя фраза отвлекает меня.

— Откуда ты знаешь, как нужно дышать? — удивляюсь, совершенно забыв, что буквально мгновение назад чувствовал себя абсолютно беспомощным и от этого совершенно несчастным, но ответа на свой вопрос так и не получаю.

Внеся в спальню, Дэус аккуратно опускает меня на кровать, и ту же сухо обращается к Хранителю::

— Сейн Джи, Лоалля сюда. Срочно.

— Уже сделано, Аштари.

После этого он неспешно меня раздевает, обращаясь со мной, словно с хрустальной вазой. И неуютно и приятно. В итоге первое побеждает, потому предпринимаю новую попытку оказать сопротивление:

— Не нужно, я и сам могу.

Но его повелительный взгляд припечатывает обратно к кровати, и я позволяю ухаживать за собой и теперь уже только наслаждаюсь.

К тому моменту, как раздается характерный стук в дверь, оказываюсь под одеялом.

Дэус, дав разрешение дворецкому войти, приносит мне мой рюкзак.

Приняв полусидячее положение и открыв его, извлекаю из него инструкцию и мешочки с травами. Забрав их у меня, д’е Море поднимается и передает их Лоаллю.

— Отнеси Харту. Нужно как можно скорее приготовить из них чай.

— Будет сделано, — безэмоциональным тоном, к которому, наверное, никогда не привыкну, отвечает дворецкий и покидает помещение. 

Как только мы остаемся одни, Дэус присаживается на край кровати рядом со мной и, убрав с моего лица волосы, кончиками пальцев проводит по щеке.

— Может, все же пригласить целителя? — на этот раз спрашивает. И опять же тон невообразимо мягкий. Странно видеть такого Дэуса. Конечно, я отказываюсь от целителя — лаборатория домокловым мечем висит над головой.

— Зачем? Рокхейн меня уже осмотрел и сказал, что для моего возраста такое состояние нормально. Травы должны помочь. В следующий раз он мне даст другой сорт. Я доверяю Рокхейну, — нужно было пояснить.

Некоторое время Дэус смотрит на меня, словно что-то решая для себя.

— Хорошо, — наконец соглашается он.

У меня же в голове крутится невероятное количество вопросов, которые хочу задать ему. Любит ли он детей? Рад ли он, что у него будет ребенок? ПризнАет ли он маленького, еще не рожденного дженуи своим сыном? Даст ли свою фамилию? Или, может быть, он будет ждать появления ребенка на свет, чтобы, оценив его магический потенциал, принять решение? Но молчу, сглатывая застрявший ком в горле. Дэус продолжает гладить мое лицо и волосы, слегка хмурясь и не спуская с меня внимательно-обеспокоенного взгляда. В конечном итоге, выкидываю все мысли из головы, отдаваясь рукам д’е Море, дарящим ненавязчивую, легкую ласку пронизанную любовью и вниманием. Практически засыпаю, когда тихий стук в дверь заставляет вздрогнуть и открыть глаза. В комнату с подносом в руках, на котором стоит большая кружка с ароматным чаем, заходит Лоалль. Принимаю сидячее положение. С позволения Дэуса, устроив поднос у меня на коленях, дворецкий покидает спальню, тихо притворив за собой дверь.

Аккуратно беру кружку и начинаю маленькими глотками пить напиток, ощущая, как тошнота постепенно проходит. Все больше и больше клонит в сон.

Дэус же продолжает наблюдать за каждым моим движением. Но на этот раз его пристальный взгляд не доставляет какого-либо дискомфорта, а наоборот, дарит надежду, что у нас с маленьким все будет хорошо.

Выпив весь чай, отдаю поднос д’е Море. Убрав его на журнальный столик, он снова устраивается рядом со мной на краю кровати.

— Теперь спи, — тихо и как-то проникновенно.

— Пожалуйста, побудь немного со мной, — тихо прошу, с трудом подавляя зевок. Нуждаюсь в нем.

Дэус забирается на кровать и, прижав к себе, зарывается лицом в мои волосы. Как же хорошо.


	22. Глава 19. Часть 1

Будят яркие лучи солнца. Открываю глаза, зажмуриваюсь и машинально перемещаюсь на другую сторону кровати. Некоторое время хмурюсь, моргаю и ворчу, что шторы не задернуты. Постепенно доходит: уже полдень. Широко зевнув и потянувшись, некоторое время лежу, уставившись в потолок. Вспоминается утренние тошнотики, неожиданное проявление заботы Дэуса, то, что он знает о беременности и его реакция на последнее. Вернее, реакции вообще не было. Именно это одновременно радует (не выкинул на улицу, не предложил избавиться от ребенка, хотя мог) и расстраивает (совсем никакой реакции). Переворачиваюсь на живот и, уткнувшись носом в подушку, вдыхаю едва заметный, приятный аромат д’е Море. Вставать совсем не хочется, но нужно. Не могу же лежать целый день в кровати. Поворачиваюсь на бок и подтягиваю колени к груди. Интересно, где Дэус? Уехал по делам? Наверняка. Как можно столько работать? Вновь переворачиваюсь теперь на спину и откидываю одеяло. Приняв сидячее положение внезапно понимаю: тошноты нет. Травы Рокхейна помогли.

_“Это будет понятно только завтра”._

Почему же завтра? Я хорошо себя чувствую.

_“Помнишь, мы читали о различном поведении организма во время беременности, и в статье было упоминание об утренней тошноте, которая обычно проходит к полудню? Сейчас как раз полдень. Вот если завтра дурнота будет ощущаться меньше и после очередной кружки чая из трав Рокхейна совсем пройдет, тогда и можно будет согласиться с тем, что травы помогают”._

Надеюсь, что все же травы Рокхейна помогли, потому что совершенно нет никакого желания еще раз переживать то, что творилось со мной утром.

Выбравшись из кровати, направляюсь в ванную и останавливаюсь: на журнальном столике лежит черная коробка, а рядом небольшой лист бумаги. Интересно. Это подарок? Почему в черной коробке, а не в красной, голубой или желтой? Присаживаюсь на край дивана рядом со столиком. Взяв в руки лист, читаю:

«Это тебе.  
Возникли неотложные дела. Буду завтра вечером.

Дэус».

 

И правда подарок. Приятно и неожиданно! И плевать, что в черной коробке. Улыбаюсь. Значит, он все-таки обо мне думал. Значит, я ему не безразличен.

Несколько раз перечитав строки, выведенные Дэусом, кладу листок бумаги на прежнее место и рассматриваю коробку. Проведя по крышке кончиками пальцев, беру предмет в руки и некоторое время кручу в руках - крышки нет. Необычно. Как же она открывается? Должна же она как-то открываться. Снова верчу ее в руках, трясу. Безрезультатно. И что дальше? Как ее открыть, если она монолитная. 

_“Осмотри ее более внимательно. Мы что-то упускаем”._

Начинаю все снова: переворачиваю коробочку в исходное положение и, слегка нажимая, медленно веду пальцем. Где-то должна быть кнопка или замок - нечто благодаря чему она откроется. Неожиданная, резкая боль пронзает палец. Дернувшись, смотрю на небольшой порез. Она еще и режется! “Замечательный” подарок. Уже было хочу отложить подальше этот опасный предмет, как в то же мгновение раздается щелчок, материализуется крышка и отскакивает. В ней обнаруживается красивый широкий браслет, сделанный из темного, блестящего металла, украшенный вычурным гравированным растительным узором и черными камнями, которые, кажется, вбирают в себя свет и одновременно с этим отражают его. Некоторое время рассматриваю этот необычный, несомненно красивый и, наверняка, невероятно дорогой подарок. Какая красота! Достаю украшение и, поставив коробку на столик, надеваю браслет на правую руку. В этот же момент появляется легкое золотистое свечение, исходящее от украшения. Постепенно оно становится все ярче и ярче, разрастаясь. И вот свет уже обволакивает тело, проходит, струится сквозь меня. Кажется, он живой. Зажмуриваюсь, пребывая в некотором шоке от происходящего и одновременно с этим наслаждаясь теплом, пронизывающим всего меня. Странное, не поддающееся анализу ощущение рождается где-то глубоко внутри. Я словно оказываюсь в безопасном, хорошо охраняемом пространстве, оберегающем от всего-всего. Но все это происходит лишь крошечное мгновение. В следующую же секунду свет исчезает вместе с этим приятным чувством. Передергиваюсь, желая прогнать наваждение. Что это за чертовщина?

_“Мне тоже очень интересно, что все это было?”_

Смотрю на браслет, который плотно, но безболезненно обхватил руку, самостоятельно подстроившись под ее размеры. Напуганный странно ведущим себя украшением, пытаюсь избавиться от него, но ничего не получается. Почему я не могу его снять? Паникуя, дергаю браслет, но он, спустившись до запястья, отказывается идти дальше. Да что же это такое? Я же совершенно спокойно его надел. Тут, наверное, задействована магия. Или Дэус решил так наказать меня. Только вот за что?

_“Спокойно. Наверняка, есть способ снять его. Как только Дэус вернется, я уверен, все нам объяснит”._

Подергав браслет еще немного, в конечном итоге, смиряюсь с присутствием странного украшения на руке (удивительно, оно совершенно не мешает), после чего поднимаюсь и направляюсь в ванную - нужно привести себя в порядок и чем-нибудь заняться, а чтобы не циклится на странном подарке.

Урлыка обнаруживается спокойно спящим, свернувшимся в клубок прямо на полотенцах, лежащих на полочке. Зверек, тихо урча, вероятно, от привидевшегося ему сна, периодически шевелит всеми восемью лапами. Некоторое время смотрю на питомца. Как же ему хорошо. Накормлен, напоен, обласкан и никаких проблем. Хотя, что это я? Я ведь тоже накормлен, напоен и обласкан. 

Раздевшись, залезаю в ванну. Включив кран, стою под горячими струями воды и кайфую.

 

Оставшуюся часть дня уделяю учебе: перечитываю лекции и выполняю все домашнее задание. После гуляю по парку. Поскольку рабочих, ухаживающих за растениями нет (они жутко смущали), наконец, могу рассмотреть каждый экзотический цветок, каждое небольшое деревце, каждый необычный кустарник.

Вдоволь нагулявшись и поужинав в компании Урлыки, бесцельно брожу по дому и совершенно случайно забредаю на кухню. Она занимает огромное помещение. Многочисленные шкафы, высокие стеллажи с кухонной утварью, и огромная морозильная камера. По центру - большой стол, а недалеко от него — печь. Ну и конечно знакомлюсь с повором.

Харт оказывается высоким, мясистым с брюшком одисом. Глядя на него, совершенно неосознанно начинаю ассоциировать этого человека с большим румяным колобком. Его мимика весьма подвижна, а с губ не сходит добродушная улыбка. Как выясняется в ходе разговора, повар давно знаком с Дэусом. Кроме того, он очень предан ему.

— Господин д’е Море, может быть и малообщительный человек, требовательный и жесткий, но он, пожалуй, единственный из всех, кому я бы смог доверить свою жизнь. Так что ты, малыш, сделал правильный выбор. Можешь не сомневаться, ты в надежных руках. Господин д’е Море никому не даст тебя в обиду. Да и ребеночек меньше через анум появится. Господин д’е Море, должно быть, невероятно счастлив.

Рад ли Дэус ребенку - непонятно, и это тревожит, но об этом молчу, киваю и улыбаюсь.

— Как себя чувствуешь? Чаёк помог? Я строго следовал рецепту.

Благодарю Харта и уверяю его в том, что чай действительно помог, хотя, опять же, непонятно действительно ли это так.

Поговорив со мной еще немного о всяких малозначащих вещах, Харт выпроваживает меня с кухни под простым предлогом: теперь моему организму требуется в два раза больше сна. Пожелав доброй ночи повару, возвращаюсь в спальню. Как раз к этому моменту начинает резко клонить в сон. Неспешно раздевшись, забираюсь в огромную пустую кровать и долгое время ворочаюсь с боку на бок, признавая: мне не хватает Дэуса. Словно почувствовав мою грусть, на кровать запрыгивает Урлыка. Забравшись под одеяло и устроившись под боком, начинает громко урчать. Так и засыпаю.

***

_18-ый день десятого менсума_

 

Утром снова тошнит, к счастью, не сильно. Чай из трав Рокхейна снимает дурноту. Из чего мы со Вторым делаем вывод, что травы работают. Затем, душ и завтрак. после чего озадачиваюсь: чем бы заняться, а потому что внезапно хочется движухи. Не придумав куда себя деть, наблюдаю за рабочими, что ухаживают за парком. Интересно, у них есть выходные? Наверняка есть, хотя едва ли их много, ведь каждый житель Эранса обязан много трудиться, чтобы приносить пользу миру, своему клану и семье. Меня ждет тоже самое сразу после окончания университета. Если, конечно, я его закончу. По этому поводу одолевают сомнения. Я в положении, во-первых, а во-вторых, я просто слабый маг. Просить Дэуса помочь решить будущую, еще только назревающую проблему никогда не решусь, хотя не сомневаюсь, что он бы смог быстро уладить ее...

Не зная, чем себя занять, беру коммуникатор и устраиваюсь в гостиной на диване. Как только активирую устройство связи, аппарат сообщает о пришедшем еще вчера сообщении. Это не первый случай, когда не слышу оповещения. Может, что-то случилось со звуком? По идее, коммуникатор должен издавать сигнал до тех пор, пока сообщение не будет прочитано, а тут тишина. Или, может, дело в настройках? Залезаю в нужный раздел и проверяю, все ли правильно налажено. Все верно. Ничего не понимаю. Нужно его разобрать и посмотреть, может, что-то случилось со звуковой картой? Если так, то можно ее заменить, и он снова будет работать, как новенький.

_“Лучше купить новый. Мы можем себе это позволить. Этот в любой момент может окончательно выйти из строя”._

Жалко расставаться со старичком-коммуникатором, но Второй прав, пора его заменить. Решив так, открываю сообщение, отправленное братом. Давно не общались. Читаю:

«Привет, Аэль! У тебя все в порядке? Я беспокоюсь. Я тебе звонил, но так и не смог дозвониться. У тебя что, опять проблемы с коммуникатором? В прошлый раз ты говорил, что нашел хорошую работу. Выкинь, наконец, эту развалину, купи новый коммуникатор и позвони».

Я уже начал набирать номер Джийи, как, испустив протяжный, тихий писк, коммуникатор окончательно завершил свой жизненный цикл. Вот черт! Только этого не хватало! И почему именно сейчас? не мог он подождать еще чуть-чуть прежде чем сломаться?

_“Вот у нас и появились дела. Давай-ка съездим за новым коммуникатором и заодно навестим Джийю. Разведаем обстановку в Эджентисе. Запасной план необходим: вдруг в отношениях с Дэусом возникнут проблемы. Кто знает, как все может обернуться, вдруг нам все-таки придется вернуться на родину”._

Идея второго “я” пробуждает жуткий азарт, а желание как можно скорее увидеть брата только подхлестывает нетерпение.

Быстро собравшись под тоскливо-обиженным взглядом Урлыки, практически готовый к выходу, присаживаюсь на край дивана, чтобы приласкать и попытаться поднять настроение питомцу. Может, его взять с собой?

_“Хорошая мысль. Дополнительная защита в Эджентисе будет весьма кстати”._

— \Урлыка, поедешь со мной?\

Ур буквально подскакивает и спрыгивает с дивана. Намотав от радости по комнате пару кругов, наконец, останавливается. Важно подняв голову и задрав хвост, зверек чинно произносит:

— *Урррлыка готов*.

_“Захвати наши старые вещи. В этой одежде мы будем привлекать слишком много внимания”._

Достав старую одежду, убранную в самый дальний угол на нижней полке и положив ее в рюкзак, вместе с довольным Урлыкой выхожу из спальни, воодушевленный скорой встречей с братом.

Покинув огромный дом Дэуса, мы направляемся к одиноко стоящему черному аэромобилю. Как только приближаемся, из него высовывается голова Дорэя, а вскоре выходит и он сам. Водитель широко улыбается и, поприветствовав, спрашивает:

— Куда поедем?

Задумываюсь: когда лучше спросить про Эджентис?

_“Сейчас”._

Поднимаю взгляд на Дорэя и сообщаю:

— Я давно не видел брата и хотел бы его навестить, но в начале мне нужно купить коммуникатор. Старый сломался.

— Замечательно, — восклицает водитель, — в таком случае прыгай в мобиль.

С облегчением выдыхаю: насчет поездки к брату не отказал. Хорошо. Пребывая в приподнятом настроении от предстоящей встречи с Джийей, быстро вслед за Уром юркаю на заднее сидение машины. Дорэй заводит двигатель и, прежде чем взлететь, повернув голову, обращается ко мне:

— Назови адрес брата, подберу более удобный маршрут.

Не ожидая какого-либо подвоха, смело называю район, сектор, улицу и номер дома. Улыбка сползает с лица водителя. Замираю - не нравится его реакция. Неужели он откажет?

Кончиками пальцев потерев переносицу, Дорэй, наконец, сообщает:

— Прости, Аэль, но я получил четкие указания от господина д’е Море. Я не могу отвезти тебя в Эджентис.

Что это значит? Почему? Из-за чего? И, конечно, мне ничего не объясняют, и именно это злит больше всего. Если бы Дорэй назвал причину, почему запрещено посещать Эджентис, я бы смирился, не подумал протестовать, а так... Чувствую себя диковинной птицей, запертой в золотую клетку, которой лишь изредка и только по желанию владельца позволяют порезвиться на строго ограниченном пространстве. Каждое ее движение контролируется, о каждом ее вздохе, каждом взмахе крыльев сообщается хозяину, однажды поймавшему ее…Становится трудно дышать. Кулаки сжимаются сами собой. Ярость бурлит, туманя рассудок. Да как Дэус смеет запрещать видеться с братом?

_“Спроси сам”._

Да-да. Сам. Точно. Только сначала нужно успокоиться. Делаю несколько глубоких вдохов, и когда немного успокаиваюсь, спрашиваю:

— Почему Дэус… господин д’е Море не желает, чтобы я навещал брата?

Водитель некоторое время молчит, вероятно, обдумывая ответ. Наконец, глядя мне в глаза, серьезным, но при этом мягким тоном, отвечает:

— Я много лет знаю господина д’е Море. Я поступил служить в его подразделение больше пятнадцати лет назад. Тогда не было и речи о том, что господину д’е Море светит пост главы клана, а также никто и подумать не мог, что он вступит в Совет. Господин д’е Море порой весьма жестокий и закрытый человек. Но более ответственного и порядочного мага мне не доводилось встречать. Практически с самого первого дня, когда я поступил под его командование, я четко усвоил одно золотое правило: не задавать лишних вопросов и четко выполнять все приказы. Первое время я не понимал этого, более того, противился этому. Но одна ситуация полностью изменила мое отношение к такому порядку вещей и к самому господину д’е Море. Не хочу рассказывать тебе эту историю, поскольку не уверен, имею ли на это право, но скажу: не подчинившись приказу, я допустил ошибку. Поставил под удар многих людей и в первую очередь самого себя. Тогда чуть не расстался с жизнью. Только благодаря господину д’е Море я до сих пор жив. Понимаешь, если бы я четко выполнял все его приказы, той ситуации вообще бы не произошло. Именно тогда я осознал: любому его действию есть причина. Мы можем о ней не знать, но она существует. Когда господин д’е Море вернется, поговори с ним. Думаю, он ответит на твой вопрос, — после этого длинного монолога лицо Дорэя снова преображается, и веселым, в какой-то степени беззаботным тоном он спрашивает: — Так куда мы все же едем, начальник?

Я же в замешательстве: что выбрать? С одной стороны, понимаю, нужно дождаться Дэуса. С другой, хочу увидеть брата и все тут. И это желание настолько сильно, что, как только представляю, что не смогу сделать этого, становится грустно и тоскливо, но если думаю, что поездка в Эджентис возможна, просыпается бодрость духа и хорошее настроение. Поэтому, да плевать. Я хочу увидеть брата и сделаю это. Осталось решить, как быть с Урлыкой. Устроившись рядом со мной, зверек в течении всего времени пока мы дискутировали с Дорэем, из-под полузажмуренных глаз внимательно и настороженно наблюдал за водителем словно одно агрессивное действие в мою сторону, и он вцепится тому в горло.

_“Урлыка будет отвлекающим маневром. Мы не можем взять его с собой - его не пустят в общественный транспорт. Он сам нас найдет. Белу способны с легкостью и быстро преодолевать огромные расстояния. Вспомни как он попал в дом Дэуса”._

Перед глазами мгновенно возникает картина с Урлыкой, выпрыгнувшим из вентиляционного отверстия. Действительно. Если ему удалось проникнуть внутрь столь охраняемого места, то в Эджентисе он наверняка найдет меня без какого-либо труда.

Дорэй, видимо, не выдержав весьма затянувшейся паузы, бодрым голосом переспрашивает:

— Так что, остаемся или едем?

Называю торговый центр, где точно можно приобрести недорогой добротный коммуникатор, и район, где располагается этот центр. Сразу же после, мобиль, медленно взлетев, набирает скорость и выходит на «зеленую» трассу.

***

Пока едем, со Вторым продумываем план действий. Им делюсь с Урлыкой, тем самым вызвав взрыв энтузиазма у зверька. Питомец искренне радуется тому, что сможет быть полезным.

Через небольшой период времени мобиль останавливается около торгового центра. Дорэй, как и в прошлый раз, предлагает составить компанию, но я отказываюсь, сославшись на ту же самую причину, что и тогда, когда ходил в аптеку за тестом. Водитель не протестует.

Прежде чем выйти из мобиля, кидаю последний взгляд на питомца:

— \Увидимся в Эджентисе. Будь, пожалуйста, осторожен. И спасибо за помощь\\.

— *Уррр рад быть полезным Хозяину*, — радостно уверяет зверек и сосредотачивает все внимание на ничего не подозревающем Дорэе.

Выбравшись из мобиля, наполненный азартом, направляюсь к торговому центру.

Некоторое время уделяю поискам коммуникатора моей модели (привык к ней и другую не хочу), но она считается устаревшей, ее выпуск, как выясняется, давно прекращен. Расстраиваюсь и покупаю первую попавшуюся простенькую модель. Расплачиваюсь кредитной картой, заведенной Дэусом для меня. Продавец производит синхронизацию, в результате которой все данные переносятся на новое устройство, и новый коммуникатор регистрируется под номером прошлого. Закончив оформлять документы и положив приобретение в рюкзак, спускаюсь на первый этаж: пора реализовывать план. Найдя подходящую уборную (окна обязательно должны выходить во двор), переодеваюсь. Аккуратно сложив подаренную Дэусом одежду в рюкзак и дождавшись, когда останусь один, выхожу из кабинки и направляюсь к окну, расположенному буквально под потолком. Мысленно благодарю Создателя, что высота стен не так уж и значительна. Закинув рюкзак на широкий подоконник и ухватившись руками за него, ставлю одну ногу на батарею и, сместив опору, перемещаю ее на другую ногу, поставленную на край умывальника. Некоторое время вожусь с небольшой щеколдой, расположенной на раме окна. Она что, присохла? На мгновение кажется, что сейчас из-за этого несчастного замка, план провалится, и я так и не смогу осуществить намеченное. По телу пробегает волна неприятной дрожи, отчего прилагаю еще большие усилия, вовсю чертыхаясь сквозь стиснутые зубы. В конечном итоге, щеколда поддается, и рама открывается. Забираюсь на подоконник и, кинув рюкзак на узкий выложенный камнем тротуар, спрыгиваю вниз.

Оглядевшись, признаю: мы со Вторым отличная команда - замечательное место — здесь очень редко кто-либо проходит. На мгновение задержав дыхание, а потом медленно выдохнув, надеваю капюшон на голову, чтобы спрятать под него волосы, и направляюсь к центральной улице. Выглянув из-за угла, останавливаю взгляд на знакомом мобиле. Он стоит как раз лобовым стеклом ко мне, поэтому могу наблюдать за действиями питомца. 

Урлыка залез чуть ли не на голову Дорэю, тем самым полностью перекрывая последнему обзор. Непонятно каким образом расположившись на его груди, зверек вовсю трется об его лицо, периодически поворачиваясь, а потому утыкаясь задом прямо в нос несчастному одису, после чего вновь разворачивается и все повторяет сначала. 

— \Отличная работа, Ур, спасибо\, — мысленно благодарю Урлыку и, закинув рюкзак на плечо, а также немного сгорбившись, спокойным шагом направляюсь к вратам нуль-транспортировки.


	23. Глава 19. Часть 2

Выхожу из врат нуль-транспортировки на мостовые Алториеса. На мгновение остановившись, подставляю лицо теплым лучам солнца, вдыхаю свежий аромат зелени, наслаждаюсь легким дуновением ветра. Свобода. Никогда еще не ощущал себя настолько счастливым. Кажется, выросли крылья, и я вот-вот взлечу. У меня получилось! Вот это да! У МЕНЯ ПОЛУЧИЛОСЬ!

_“Мы должны успеть доехать до Эджентиса, увидеться с братом и к вечеру вернуться обратно. Поэтому поторопись”._

Дыша полной грудью, сняв капюшон и распрямив спину, смелым шагом направляюсь к остановке. Почему я совершил такой шаг? Что меня на это сподвигло? Ведь мог купить новый коммуникатор и по нему поговорить с братом, а не нарушать запрет Дэуса. И это было бы правильно, но скучно. Получается, дело в именно в этом - в веселье? Я - авантюрист? 

Подходит автобус. Сделав глубокий вздох, улавливаю легкое сомнение: возможно, я все же совершаю ошибку? Стряхиваю его (в конце концов, я имею право видеться с родными) и сажусь в транспорт. Настроение отличное. Оплатив билет, занимаю свободное место и отворачиваюсь к окну.

Как только аэробус взлетает, меня мгновенно накрывает четкое ощущение дежавю: совсем недавно так же ехал в Алториес, в той же самой одежде, с тем же самым стареньким, горячо любимым рюкзаком. С тех пор прошло всего полтора менсума, но мне кажется пронеслась целая жизнь. Интересно, я изменился или остался прежним? И если изменился, то в какую сторону? Наверное изменился. Раньше никогда бы не посмел пойти на подобную авантюру. Несмотря на то, что Дэус устроит мне выволочку (Дорэй, наверняка, уже донес), не жалею о том, что сделал, более того именно этот шаг вдохнул в меня жизнь. 

Кажется, я разучился радоваться теплым лучам солнца, голубому небу, пению птиц с того момента, как очутился в Алториесе. Все воспринималось словно сквозь мутную пелену. Сейчас же пелена спала. Краски вместе с вихрем ярких позитивных эмоций захватили и продолжают кружить. Сейчас совсем иначе смотрю на серую паутину магистралей, различая намного больше оттенков, чем ранее. Более того, они не кажутся тусклыми, а, наоборот, радуют глаз. И даже течение времени ощущается иначе, словно бежит быстрее.

От нетерпения и предвкушения скорой встречи с Джийей ерзаю на месте, то и дело выглядывая из-за спинки стоящего передо мной сиденья, желаю как можно скорее увидеть знакомый ландшафт.

_“Может, мы все же стоит поставить Джийю в известность о нашем скором приезде? Неизвестно, какая обстановка в Эджентисе”._

Слова Второго немного глушат вспыхнувшую эйфорию, заставляют задуматься. И правда, стоит позвонить.

Открыв рюкзак, извлекаю из него коммуникатор и, немного покопавшись в «меню», набираю номер Джийи. Трубку мгновенно снимают и на небольшом экране появляется улыбающееся лицо брата.

— Аэль, ну наконец-то! Я уже начал волноваться. Я до тебя несколько раз пытался дозвониться, но сигнал не проходил.

— Привет, — я однозначно на взводе. — Коммуникатор действительно сломался. Буквально час назад купил новый.

— Давно пора было его заменить. А теперь рассказывай, как ты живешь? Как у тебя дела? Что нового? — и немного нахмурившись, добавляет: — Тебя никто не обижает?

— Лучше обо всем расскажу при встрече.

Молчание, а, затем, взрыв радости:

— Вот это новость! Ну, ты даешь! Очень неожиданно. Я даже на какое-то мгновение решил, что это шутка. Но по звукам двигателя понял: ты на самом деле едешь ко мне. Буду очень рад тебя видеть, — и более серьезным тоном продолжает: — Единственное, у меня возникли кое-какие дела. Поэтому я не смогу тебя встретить. Отправлю кого-нибудь из ребят. Хорошо, что ты позвонил и предупредил. В последнее время обстановка здесь не очень.

В памяти мгновенно всплывают слова Дорэя: «Я получил четкие указания от господина д’е Море: я не могу отвезти тебя в Эджентис и буду вынужден всячески препятствовать этому». По спине пробегает неприятный морозец.

— Почему неспокойно? Намечается очередная «встреча»?

— Не бери в голову. Приезжай скорее, я тебя с нетерпением жду, — беззаботно отвечает Джийя и, пожелав удачной дороги, разрывает связь.

Теперь тревожусь. Неужели будет Чистка?

 _“Давай проанализируем ситуацию. Дэус не хотел, чтобы мы ехали в Эджентис, далее, у Джийи возникают неотложные дела, и он не может нас встретить. Ко всему вышеперечисленному добавим его вскользь брошенную фразу о неспокойной обстановке в Эджентисе. Наш брат, конечно, тот еще параноик, но волновать нас просто так он явно не будет. А теперь складываем все вместе и делаем вывод: ситуация в районе явно неспокойная. Насколько — узнаем, когда прибудем на место. Так или иначе уже едем”._

Видимо в Эджентисе назревают очередные разборки, а за ними, как обычно, Чистка. Нужно как можно скорее предупредить брата. Возможно, ему удастся избежать участия в “переговорах”?

_“Джийя — главарь банды, и потому отказаться не может, а вот предупредить о возможной угрозе необходимо. Наверняка, владея этой информацией, он что-нибудь придумает. А нам нужно убраться оттуда до того, как все начнется”._

Нет, порой я все же идиот. И почему не послушался Дорэя? С другой стороны, появилась возможность предупредить Джийю. Если бы не поступил так, как поступил, возникла ли бы эта возможность? Едва ли. Джийя — семья, самый близкий мне человек, сообщить о предполагаемой Чистке важно. Не хочется, чтобы во время нее его забрали в Кхатран или, еще того хуже, убили.

Если еще совсем недавно просто хотел увидеть брата, то теперь у меня только одно желание: успеть передать имеющуюся информацию, и не попасть в жерло мясорубки. На душе тревожно. Не к добру все это.

***

Покинув аэробус, сканирую взглядом пространство в поисках встречающего. Буквально через минуту замечаю высокого одиса с хорошо развитой мускулатурой, непримечательными чертами лица и коротким ежиком черных волос. Джаг. Этот вечно угрюмый человек являлся вторым лицом в иерархии банды брата и был всегда на особом счету. Видимо, это остается неизменным и сейчас. 

Помню его с малых лет. Он, как и все, часто угощал сладостями, дарил подарки, но при этом делал все это совершенно ненавязчиво, стараясь оставаться в тени. Он же являлся моим негласным телохранителем, не раз спасал от отморозков, на которых в Эджентисе можно наткнуться в любой момент.

Завидев меня, широким шагом Джаг подходит ко мне и тут же сжимает в медвежьих объятиях:

— Аэль, как же я рад тебя видеть! Вот уж устроил ты нам сюрприз! А Джийю-то как осчастливил!

— Привет, Джаг, — улыбаюсь, выбираясь из слишком крепких объятий.

— Твой запах, как всегда, невероятно заманчив, — приблизившись лицом к моей макушке и сделав глубокий вдох, мурлыкает он. — Если бы ты не уехал, то я бы предложил тебе стать моей парой. Может быть, ты все-таки вернешься, и у меня будет шанс?

Потупив взор, чувствуя себя жутко неуютно под полным надежды взглядом Джага, делаю шаг назад. «Я под покровительством и жду ребенка», — хочется сказать, но молчу.

Вероятно заметив мою реакцию, впивается в мое лицо пристальным взглядом. Хмурится.

— У тебя кто-то есть? Кто-то уже ухаживает за тобой? 

Ухаживает? Дэус? Смешно. Краснею и вцепляюсь в рюкзачок внезапно похолодевшими руками. Не нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь об этом узнал. Надо же ухаживает. Да я представления не имею, что это такое.

— Может, пойдем? — предлагаю и перевожу тему: — Как дела в Эджентисе? Произошло что-нибудь интересное? 

Как в старые добрые времена, взяв меня за руку, подстраиваясь под мой шаг, Джаг задает направление в сторону огромных, высоких, металлических невзрачных ворот.

***

В Эджентисе, как всегда, стоит невероятная духота. Солнечные лучи нещадно палят, от чего появляется сильное желание снять ветровку, но не могу - будет виден браслет. Поскольку украшение, уверен, очень дорогое, несомненно, тут же привлеку к себе ненужное внимание.

Тем временем Джаг низким, слегка хрипловатым голосом обрисовывает текущую ситуацию в районе.

— Спрашиваешь, как обстоят дела? Вот что я тебе скажу: в последнее время происходят очень странные события.

— Странные?

— Ага, — подтверждает Джаг, скользя внимательным взглядом по небольшим улочкам, старым, давно не ремонтированным домам и по лицам проходящих мимо людей. Складывается впечатление, будто ожидает нападения.

— Так что за события?

— Как тебе сказать... — делает небольшую паузу и трет переносицу. — Если раньше банды были разрознены и каждая контролировала и отстаивала свою территорию, то теперь ситуация изменилась. Спустя пару недель после твоего отъезда, банды начали объединяться между собой. В итоге, получились два конкурирующих альянса. К сегодняшнему дню ситуация накалилась до предела. Честно говоря, даже представить боюсь, что может произойти, если договоренность между конкурентами не будет достигнута.

_“Не хорошо”._

Да, очень не хорошо. По идее, нужно возвращаться обратно на остановку и улепетывать на ближайшем аэробусе, но нужно предупредить Джийю. Хорошо, что в запасе есть немного времени - Чистка начнется после столкновения банд. Делаю несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Но ты не боись, никогда не давал тебя в обиду и сейчас не дам. Со мной не пропадешь.

Выдавливаю улыбку. С ним действительно я в относительной безопасности.

***

Вскоре подходим к высокому по местным меркам многоквартирному дому. Складывается стойкое ощущение, будто и вовсе не уезжал. Прежде чем зайти в единственный во всем доме подъезд, останавливаюсь и, подняв голову вверх, скольжу взглядом по зданию. Все та же потрескавшаяся от жарких, ядовитых лучей солнца краска; деревянные ставни на окнах вместо стекол и высокие деревянные перила на плоской крыше. Именно там вотчина брата. Под самодельным тентом Джийя всегда вел переговоры, решал какие-то проблемы или уединялся, желая поразмышлять в одиночестве.

Сердце сильно бьется. Радостное волнение от предстоящей встречи с братом не покидает.

Захожу в подъезд и вместе с Джагом, скользя рукой по шатающимся перилам, поднимаюсь, скрипя ступенями.

Несмотря на убожество обстановки, внутри дома, впрочем, как и снаружи, — чисто. Скорее всего, за этим следит брат. Он не переносит грязь. С момента, как Джийя возглавил банду, он делал, и, по всей видимости, продолжает делать все возможное, чтобы на его территории были чистота и порядок.

Останавливаемся около неприметной, самой обычной двери. Джаг нажимает на звонок. От нетерпения переминаюсь с ноги на ногу. Наконец, слышу звук шагов, затем небольшой щелчок и в следующее мгновение оказываюсь в крепких объятиях Джийи.

— Ну, ты, брат, порадовал, — восклицает он. — Сюрприз так сюрприз.

Через плечо вижу широко улыбающиеся лица друзей брата.

Джийя отстраняется и рассматривает меня.

— А ты изменился. 

— Ага, стал еще краше, — подхватывает басом высокий, вечно небритый Кул. На его голове — все та же яркая, цветная бандана.

— Это точно. И пахнет так, что мимо не пройдешь, — вторит ему рыжеволосый Рейс.

— Эй, вы говорите о моем брате, — то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез произносит Джийя и становится серьезен: — Я сейчас занят. Надеюсь, вскоре освободиться.

Слова брата напоминают о предполагаемых неприятных событиях. Настроение резко падает. Снова начинаю тревожиться. Глянув на его друзей, размышляю: можно ли сказать при них о предполагаемой Чистке? В итоге решаю перестраховаться.

— Джийя, — теперь я тоже серьезен, — я бы хотел с тобой поговорить. Это очень срочно и важно.

— Я смотрю, босс, ты у нас сегодня нарасхват.

— Нарасхват? — недоумеваю.

Вздохнув и приобняв за плечи, Джийия ведет меня в небольшую, скромно обставленную комнату.

— Встреча, о которой я упомянул, затянулась дольше, чем я предполагал, и пока еще не закончилась. Поэтому тебе придется немного подождать.

— Босс, может он приготовит свой чудесный Чай Удачи и принесет его Вам? 

Чай Удачи стал своего рода традицией, зародившейся несколько лет назад. 

Однажды, желая быть полезным, заварил чай и угостил гостей Джийи, с которыми он на крыше обсуждал какие-то дела. В тот раз процесс тоже затянулся. Вероятно, одисы никак не могли договориться. Четко помню, как, сам не знаю почему (а захотелось), заварил самый обычный чай, разлил его по кружкам и, аккуратно все это расставив на подносе, поднялся по крутым ступеням на крышу. Тогда, помню, сильно нервничал и боялся недовольства брата. Но идея возымела успех у усталых, измученных жарой одисов. Чай пришелся весьма кстати - все оживились, и встреча завершилась быстро, а главное, успешно для обеих сторон.С тех пор этот обряд стал своего рода талисманом.

— Действительно, Аэль, может, ты заваришь и принесешь своего фирменного чая, ну, как в старые добрые времена? — подхватывает брат и добавляет в большей степени для себя, нежели для кого-либо еще: — Может быть, тогда процесс сдвинется с мертвой точки? А то такими темпами я опоздаю на следующую встречу.

При словах Джийи о следующей встрече, тревога усиливается. 

— Что за встреча? — голос слегка дрожит.

Джийя на это беззаботно улыбается и треплет меня по волосам.

— Не бери в голову. Лучше завари чайку, — и по-братски чмокнув в макушку, направляется в сторону той самой крутой лестницы, ведущей на крышу дома.

Я же направляюсь на кухню. Она располагается в еще более маленьком помещении. Рядом с плитой — небольшой кухонный уголок. Напротив — круглый стол с тремя табуретками. Снимаю ветровку и кидаю ее на ближайший табурет. Здесь себя чувствую в безопасности. Уже собираюсь направится непосредственно к кухонному уголку, как возглас Рейса заставляет замереть на месте:

— Ребят, смотрите какой у малыша Аэля браслет. Явно не из дешевых. Похоже наш малыш обзавелся ухажером.

Черт, браслет. Совсем про него забыл.

В мгновение оказываюсь окруженным тремя громилами, которые с восхищением, как маленькие дети, рассматривают подарок Дэуса, словно диковинную игрушку.

— Видимо, богатый ухажер, раз смог раскошелиться на столь дорогую побрякушку, — протягивает Рейс.

— Ты, Аэль, главное, знай себе цену. Не соглашайся сразу надевать брачный наручник. Пусть он подольше за тобой побегает. 

Отвожу взгляд в сторону. Становится горько - скорее всего мне вообще не суждено не то, что надеть, а хотя бы увидеть, как выглядит этот самый брачный наручник. Несмотря на то, что уже жду от Дэуса ребенка, едва ли он когда-либо захочет сделать меня своей парой — социальный статус слишком различен. Настроение снова ниже плинтуса. Выбравшись из тесного кольца друзей Джийи, подхожу к кухонному уголку. Только Джаг не участвует в словесной баталии, сверля браслет хмурым взглядом. Внезапно вспоминается недавно сказанная им фраза: “Если бы ты не уехал, то я бы предложил тебе стать моей парой. Может быть, ты все-таки вернешься, и у меня будет шанс?” Становится его жалко. Наверное, ему очень неприятно видеть подарок другого на мне. Но даже если бы у меня никого не было, и я продолжал жить в Эджентисе под защитой брата, все равно вряд ли бы принял предложение Джага. Он для меня друг, не более. И несмотря на это, все равно жутко неудобно, ведь он столько лет защищал меня, поддерживал, радовал разными подарками, а я ничего не могу дать ему взамен, кроме хорошего отношения. Концентрируюсь на приготовлении чая, тем самым стараясь абстрагироваться от неприятных эмоций. Но Рейс и Кул не позволяют сделать это — продолжают допрос с пристрастием.

— Аэль, рассказывай, кто твой ухажер? — Кул.

Теряюсь, не зная, что ответить, не говорить же правды.

— Наверное, кто-нибудь из Высокородных, — Рейс.

— Из Высокородных едва ли. Скорее, кто-нибудь из Вилры. Там наверняка полно богачей, — Кул.

— Перестаньте смущать паренька, — Джаг. — Может, он сам купил себе браслет. Джийя как-то упоминал, что Аэль нашел хорошую работу. Дженуи любят украшения, вот и решил себя порадовать. 

Видимо, положение Джага осталось прежним, потому что дискуссия сразу обрывается.

Мысленно благодарю Джага, ставлю на поднос чайник, две кружки и сахарницу.

— Помочь? — Джаг.

Внезапно ошпаривает злостью. Хочется закричать: “Оставьте меня в покое!” Конечно, сдерживаюсь, стискиваю зубы, и говорю себе, что Джаг просто предложил помощь, не из-за чего злиться. А ведь злюсь. С чего бы вдруг? Делаю глубокий вдох и медленно выдыхаю. Успокаиваюсь, продолжая удивляться внезапной вспышке. Отрицательно качнув головой и взяв поднос, направляюсь к узкой крутой лестнице. Поднявшись по ней, оказываюсь на небольшом участке крыши, полностью огороженном и закрытом тентом. Слева от двери стоит старенький, но добротный диван. Рядом — два таких же кресла. Между ними — пластмассовый столик, выцветший от времени, впрочем, как и вся мебель, которая находится в жилище Джийи. 

На диване расположился пожилой одис. Аккуратная белая, узкой бородка, усы; на голове грязно-серого цвета тюрбан, на плечи накинут длинный, такой же неприметный, как и тюрбан, потрепанный кафтан. Кажется, этот человек не успел привести себя в порядок после долгого изнурительного путешествия,.

Как только появляюсь, одисы замолкают и устремляют взгляды на меня. От этого не по себе. Тем не менее, подхожу к столику и, поставив на него поднос, соблюдая все правила, о которых узнал благодаря работе в «Вергилии», сервирую столик. Пока делаю это, одис в тюрбане разглядывает браслет - еще одно докозательство того, что снять ветровку - это была ошибка. Не успеваю закончить сервировку, как одис, наконец, оторвав взгляд от браслета, обращается к брату:

— Уважаемый Джийя, прошу простить меня за любопытство... Это и есть Ваш только что прибывший брат?

По тому, как брови Джийи мгновенно сходятся на переносице, понимаю, что этот вопрос явно ему не по душе, тем не менее, он утвердительно кивает.

— В таком случае, я полностью согласен на все Ваши условия.

— Почему Вы столь внезапно изменили решение? — прищуривается, а тон опасно-мягкий. Ожидает подвоха? 

Чувствуя что вот-вот может “запахнуть жаренным”, быстро заканчиваю сервировку и уже собираюсь покинуть крышу, как ответ одиса в тюрбане останавливает меня.

— Странно слышать этот вопрос из ваших уст, уважаемый Джийия, но раз Вы спросили, я отвечу: дело в паре Вашего брата. Если бы я узнал ранее, то, несомненно, сразу же согласился на все Ваши условия.

О какой паре он говорит? У меня точно нет пары.

— В паре? — мы, в унисон.

— Именно, — недоумевает старичок и поясняет: - На Вашем брате, уважаемый Джийия, брачный наручник, да не простой, а, несомненно, магический. Подобное изделие я имел удовольствие видеть лишь однажды. Если я не ошибаюсь, этот артефакт принадлежит одной из самых могущественных и древних семей Эранса.

Брачный наручник? Магический? Неужели...Становится трудно дышать. Падаю в свободное кресло.

Некоторое время, теребя бородку, пожилой одис хмурится, глядя в одну точку, но уже через мгновение, подняв указательный палец вверх, восклицает:

— Вспомнил! Артефакт принадлежит семье д’е Море, — переведя на меня свой взгляд, с улыбкой спрашивает: — Я угадал?

— Да, — едва слышно отвечаю. Я в таком же шоке, что и брат. Получается, Дэус сделал меня своей парой. Значит, это был не просто подарок, а... И все тут же обретает смысл: странное сияние с невероятно приятными ощущениями и то, что несмотря на все усилия, я так и не смог снять украшение. Но почему Дэус ничего не сказал? Почему не сделал предложение как полагается? Почему не ухаживал? Мог бы, в конце концов, просто поставить перед фактом. Неприятно. С другой стороны, выходит, он признал ребенка. Это хорошо. Чувствую радость и, одновременно, обиду. Радоваться или обижаться? Не выбрать.

— Аэль, с тобой все в порядке? — Джийя обеспокоен. — Что ты там шепчешь? Кто обманул тебя?

До сих пор пребывая словно в тумане, машинально отвечаю:

— Дэус д’е Море — мой… — замолкаю и отвешиваю себе мысленный подзатыльник - чуть не ляпнул “покровитель”, — пара, когда давал его, — указываю на наручник, — сказал, что это подарок. Я и понятия не имел, что это брачный наручник.

Услышав полное имя моего старшего супруга, Джийя аж бледнеет.

— Ты сказал, Дэус д’е Море? Тот самый Дэус д’е Море, который входит в Совет и является главой клана Декесус? Этот Дэус д’е Море? Я правильно понял?

Едва заметно киваю.

Брат перестает расхаживать из стороны в сторону и возвращается обратно на место. Обхватив голову руками, стонет:

— Аэль, и как тебя угораздило в это встрять?

Пожилой одис, продолжая поглаживать свою бородку, глубокомысленно, с легким юмором в голосе произносит:

— Я вижу, Вы расстроены, уважаемый Джийя. Хочу заметить: совершенно напрасно. Ваш брат сорвал джек-пот. Дэус д’е Море - очень влиятельная фигура на политической арене Эранса. Заключить союз с ним , и его семьей подобным образом мечтает каждый. Собственно, по этому я и согласился со всеми Вашими условиями. И да, я же так и не представился. Какое упущение! — повернувшись, он обращается ко мне: — Сайлим Хаур.

Все еще в шоке от обрушившегося знания, выдавливаю улыбку и, машинально пожимая протянутую руку, называю свое имя:

— Аэль.

— Очень приятно, уважаемый Аэль, — вежливо и почтительно. – А теперь предлагаю выпить чаю и разобраться в сложившейся ситуации. 

Джийя бросает на Сайлима Хаура предупреждающий гневный взгляд.

— Понимаю, это не мое дело, — идет на попятную пожилой одис, — но позвольте старику, напрячь извилины, немного порадоваться за Вашего брата и попробовать разобраться в столь интересной ситуации: как я понимаю, брак был инициирован необычным способом

Если на счет “джек-пота” я бы поспорил (жить с Дэусом словно ходить по минному полю - никогда не знаешь в какой момент рванет), то вот на счет необычного способа инициации брака - полностью согласен.

— Уважаемый Аэль, скажите, что Вам известно о брачных ритуалах и наручниках?

На мгновение задумываюсь и признаюсь:

— Не очень много. Знаю, что вначале одис ухаживает за дженуи. Затем делает предложение и преподносит брачный наручник. Если дженуи согласен стать парой, он принимает наручник, надевая его. Это все, что мне известно.

— Все верно. Вы рассказали о стандартном ритуале, но что Вам известно о нестандартных, малоиспользуемых и от этого практически забытых магических ритуалах?

— Ничего.

— В таком случае я расскажу то, что известно мне. Но начну, пожалуй, непосредственно с этого замечательного украшения, которое сейчас на Вас, уважаемый Аэль, — одис делает глоток чая. — У каждой семьи, чья история уходит корнями в далекое прошлое, обязательно есть наручник, подобный тому, что сейчас на Вас, уважаемый Аэль. Насколько мне известно, такие брачные наручники делались не из обычного металла, добываемого на Эрансе, а из Каара — металла, найденного давным-давно на Караксисе — одном из спутников нашей планеты. Кроме того, каждый такой наручник не только индивидуален но и, освещенный магией Хранителей, несет в себе ее частичку.

— Что еще за Хранители? — Джийия.

— Вам неизвестно, кто такие Хранители, уважаемый Джийя? Судя по реакции Вашего брата, он прекрасно осведомлен о том, что это за существа. Поэтому, если позволите, я не буду уходить от изначальной темы, и позволю тем самым Вашему брату, после нашей увлекательнейшей беседы, объяснить природу этих существ.

Джийия бросает на меня предупреждающий взгляд, означающий только одно: после того, как мы останемся наедине, меня ждет очень долгий и нелегкий разговор. По-моему, я попал.

— Поскольку каждый брачный наручник несет в себе частичку магии Хранителей, то именно из-за этого он и считается артефактом. Благодаря магии Хранителей, он настраивается на дженуи, которому отдан.

Мгновенно вспоминается, как порезал палец, пытаясь открыть коробку. Получается, что это была не случайность — при помощью капли крови наручник настроился на меня.

— Когда дженуи надевает на себя брачный наручник, настроенный на него, магия Хранителей активируется и происходит Соединение на более тонком, магическом уровне между владельцем изделия и выбранным им дженуи. Несмоненно, это лишь крупицы информации, но, к сожалению, это все, что мне известно, — разводит руками Сайлим.

— Каким образом Вам удалось узнать, что этот наручник принадлежит именно семье д’е Море? — тон брата глух.

— По камням, уважаемый Джийя. Это черный кселонефрит — камень семьи д’е Море. Все знающие люди, увидев на Аэле наручник, будут знать, чья конкретно он пара.

— Но я все равно не понимаю, почему Дэус ничего не сказал мне... Не предупредил... Или хотя бы не поставил перед фактом, что собирается сделать меня своей парой? — и правда не понимаю. Неужели это сложно — сказать пару слов?

— Все очень просто, уважаемый Аэль. Ваша пара провел укороченный обряд. Мне, конечно, неизвестно, что сподвигло уважаемого господина д’е Море пойти на такой шаг... Могу сказать только одно, укороченный обряд чаще всего проводится в какой-то экстренной ситуации, например, в случае, если дженуи понес.

От неожиданности ойкаю и прикрываю рот рукой, только потом осознавая, что тем самым выдал себя с головой.

Брови Джийи медленно ползут вверх — нехороший знак.

— Ты беременный?! — вскрикивает он.

Сжимаюсь и, с трудом проглотив внезапно образовавшийся ком в горле, едва заметно киваю.

— И у тебя хватило мозгов приехать сюда, зная, что тут небезопасно?! В твоем-то положении?! — теперь он в ярости.

— Уважаемый Джийя, поскольку договоренность между нами достигнута, я прошу позволения удалиться. Меня ждет неимоверное количество дел. Сами понимаете, переезд…

Брат все же выдавливает улыбку и достаточно вежливо отвечает:

— Надеюсь на долгое и плотное сотрудничество с Вами, уважаемый Сайлим Хаур.

Поднявшись с дивана и выйдя из-за стола, одис кланяется и спешно покидает крышу дома. Я бы с удовольствием тоже ушел.

Как только мы остаемся наедине, брат вновь устремляет на меня гневный взгляд:

— Твоя пара знает что ты здесь? — теперь его тон сух.

Ну все, сейчас начнется. Отрицательно качаю головой.

— “Замечательно”! Вот скажи мне, Аэль, кто тебя надоумил приехать сюда, тем более, в такое время, когда должна произойти очередная встреча между бандами? — тяжело вздохнув, спрашивает он и добавляет, явно забеспокоившись: — Может, твоя пара плохо обращается с тобой?

Снова отрицательно качаю головой. Вероятно, Джийя хочет сказать что-то еще, но в этот момент появляется Джаг.

— Босс, пора.

На мгновение Джийия прикрывает глаза, видимо, чтобы взять себя в руки и переключиться, а затем поднимается:

— Отведи Аэля на остановку, посади на аэробус и проследи, чтобы он благополучно улетел.

— А как же встреча? — Джаг явно неприятно удивлен.

— Потом присоединишься.

— Как скажете, босс.

Я же поднимаюсь и, стараясь не встречаться взглядом с разгневанным Джийей, направляюсь к крутой лестнице.

 _“По-моему, мы кое о чем забыли”._

Точно. Чистка.

Останавливаюсь и поворачиваюсь к Джийе.

— Я не уверен, но возможно сегодня будет Чистка, — надо же, получатся уверенно и четко. — Будь, пожалуйста, осторожней, — а вот теперь вся четкость пропадает, голос звучит тихо и даже слегка дрожит — боюсь за брата. Выдав все это, боясь эмоционального взрыва, который неминуемо произойдет, как только до Джийи дойдет смысл, быстро сбегаю вниз по лестнице, хватаю ветровку, рюкзак и буквально вылетаю из квартиры вместе с Джагом. Вслед летит внезапный грохот наверху и громкие ругательства брата.


	24. Глава 19. Часть 3

Прежде чем переступить порог подъезда и выйти под лучи палящего солнца на узкую улицу, останавливаюсь и, поставив рюкзак на пол, надеваю ветровку. Несмотря на удушающую жару, стоящую круглый анум в Эджентисе, лучше потеть, чем быть убитым из-за наручника, который, ко всему прочему, невозможно снять. Даже Джагу, обладающему богатырской силой, в одиночку не справится с группой отморозков. А таковая точно соберется, если выставлю брачный наручник на всеобщее обозрение.

Убедившись, что он хорошо скрыт длинным рукавом ветровки, поднимаю рюкзак, закидываю его на плечо и в глубоком душевном раздрае выхожу на улицу.

Джаг молча выходит следом и подстраивается под мой шаг.

Пытаясь переварить все, что узнал, машинально шагаю рядом с ним. Позволяю задавать направление и совершенно не обращаю внимания на происходящее вокруг.

Именно опасаясь первой реакции Джийи не хотел рассказывать о беременности и тем более о Дэусе. Благо удалось скрыть КАК ИМЕННО я познакомился с д’е Море. Если бы Джийя и об этому узнал… А так через некоторое время брат успокоится, и все вернется на круги своя. Джийя в этом похож на второго отца, который быстро, словно спичка, вспыхивал и тут же гас. В целом все прошло не так уж и плохо. Главное, информация о предполагаемой Чистке передана, остальное утрясется. Но вот новость о том, что я, оказывается, уже состою в браке, до сих пор обескураживает. Подумать только, Дэус - официально моя пара! ДЭУС - МОЯ ПАРА! Как к этому относится? С одной стороны, отныне не нужно переживать по поводу будущего, и это хорошо. С другой стороны, как я понял со слов Сайлима Хаура, Дэус именно из-за беременности провел укороченный брачный ритуал. Получается, он это сделал не по желанию, а потому что должен... Но он ведь мог этого и не делать... Все же, почему он это сделал? В нем настолько развит отцовский инстинкт, или все дело в чувствах? И почему он ничего не сказал? Не намекнул, не поставил перед фактом? Не дал знать еще каким-либо образом? Я словно бесправное существо, с чьим мнением никогда не считались и не будут считаться. Интересно, если бы я родился в семье Высокородных, как Дэус относился бы ко мне? Наверняка, долго бы ухаживал и сделал предложение, как полагается. Обидно, как же обидно!

_“Сейчас у нас другая, более насущная проблема: как добраться до дома Дэуса, если мы не знаем, где конкретно он находится?”_

Спотыкаюсь и чуть не падаю. И только в этот момент замечаю, что Джаг, остановился. Сверля меня совсем не дружелюбным взглядом, он достает свой коммуникатор.

— Мне нужно сделать один звонок, — непривычно холодным тоном сообщает он. 

Странная перемена в поведении Джага настораживает. Закрадывается нехорошее предчувствие. Почему он смотрит на меня, как на врага? Второй на этот раз молчит, что говорит только об одном: назревает какая-то очень нехорошая ситуация. Некоторое время назад приметил, что в критические моменты внутренний голос пропадает, появляясь позже и предоставляя полный анализ ситуации. Второй всегда замечает мельчайшие детали, на которые я бы никогда не обратил внимание. Но все это происходит после. Доверясь инстинктам, которые буквально вопят: “Беги!”, делаю несколько шагов назад и уже собираюсь дать деру, как Джаг внезапно хватает меня за локоть и сквозь зубы проговаривает:

— Я же сказал: мне нужно сделать важный звонок. Стой спокойно, иначе будет хуже. 

Хуже? О чем он? Замираю, понимая, что не получится вырваться из столь крепкого захвата.

Нажав на кнопку, Джаг выходит на видеосвязь. Вытянув шею, замечаю на экране лицо незнакомого одиса.

— Я согласен на ваши условия. Дженуи у меня. Мы в третьем секторе на углу пятой и шестой улиц, — коротко сообщает Джаг.

— Ты не пожалеешь, — сипловатый, незнакомый голос.

Джаг разрывает связь.

Все мысли о Дэусе, браке, все, что беспокоило до этого уходит. Волнует другое: что за условия, кто тот одис, с которым разговаривал Джаг только что, и при чем здесь я?

— Джаг, что происходит?

Схватив меня за ворот футболки и притянув к себе, он практически рычит: 

— Ты думаешь, я ничего не знаю? Ничего не слышал? Да все слышали, как Джийя орал, что ты беременный. И вот тогда-то все и встало на свои места. Оказывается, наш маленький Аэль, все это время прикидывающийся невинным ягненком, стал обычной уличной шлюхой. А может быть, ты всегда таким был, а? Скольким одисам ты дал, чтобы попасть в Алториес? Отвечай! — встряхивает так, что аж голова ходит ходуном. — Перед сколькими богачами ты раздвигал ноги вот за эти цацки?

Поднимает рукав, обнажая брачный наручник.

Бледнею и, кажется, перестаю дышать. Страшно. Сейчас я совершенно один, в руках сошедшего с ума одиса. Никто, кроме брата не знает, где я, да и он думает, что я благополучно сажусь на аэробус. Дэус, наверняка, еще не вернулся, а Урлыка не успел добраться...

В этот момент Джаг притягивает меня еще ближе к себе и, делая глубокий вдох, шепчет на ухо:

—Ты знаешь, как от тебя притягательно пахнет? Этот запах дурманит, сводит с ума… — отстраняется. — Ничего, уже сегодня… Осталось потерпеть еще чуть-чуть, и я, наконец, узнаю, что же в тебе такого особенного. Будешь моей личной шлюхой, ты меня понял?

— Ты не можешь...мой ребенок...это может убить его.

Начинает хохотать:

— И хорошо, если скинешь. Поговаривают, что секс с беременным дженуи — высшее наслаждение. Вот мы сегодня и проверим.

Прикрываю глаза, пытаясь совладать с паникой, и делаю последнюю попытку образумить его:

—У меня есть пара. Это не браслет, это брачный наручник.

Но он только сильнее злится. Хорошенько встряхнув меня, рычит:

— Не смей лгать, гаденыш. Думаешь, я не знаю, как выглядят брачные наручники?

В этот момент к нам подходят три крупных одиса с довольными ухмылками на лицах. У одного на глазу черная повязка, и от этого его лицо кажется еще более жутким. Два других похожи друг на друга, словно две капли воды - братья-близнецы. Лысые, с покрасневшей от солнца кожей и многочисленными шрамами. Но более всего пугает их взгляд. Безжалостный, режущий, мертвый.

— Это он? — кивнув в мою сторону, обращается к Джагу тот, что с повязкой на глазу.

— Да, — коротко отвечает тот.

Повернув меня к себе, одноглазый наклоняется и делает глубокий вдох на мгновение прикрывая глаза.

— Слухи не лгут, действительно хорош. А какой запах! Прямо здесь бы его и отымел.

Джаг каменеет:

— У нас договоренность.

— Я помню, но грех не поделиться таким лакомым куском, не так ли? — мурлычет одноглазый от предвкушения.

Теперь отчетливо понимаю, что меня ожидает. Перед глазами мгновенно встает ужасающая картина того, как срывают с меня одежду и пускают по кругу. После такого, если я даже и выживу, ребенок, скорее всего, нет. Во мне просыпается неожиданная ярость. Никому не позволю причинить вред моему ребенку. Совершенно не думая о последствиях, желая во чтобы то ни стало защитить малыша, что есть силы наступаю на ногу одноглазому и ударяю его коленом в пах. Одноглазый, взвыв, сгибается, осыпая меня отборной бранью. Я же, словно безумный, пытаюсь вырваться из крепких рук Джага, не обращая внимания на боль, на вывернутые суставы и царапины. Во что бы то ни стало я должен вырваться, убежать, только таким образом смогу защитить ребенка. Но не выходит. Джаг держит крепко

— Босс, может, успокоить его? Больно уж буйный, — гнусавит один из близнецов.

Одис в повязке делает знак рукой, отменяющий предложение светловолосого бугая. Придя в себя, он выпрямляется, и в следующий момент замечаю только кулак, летящий в мою сторону, а дальше наступает темнота…

***

Выплывая из забытья, слышу хриплый, с неприятным резким тембром, голос:

— Давай быстрее приводи его в чувство. Джийя должен видеть, что его братец жив.

И тут же получаю пару легких оплеух. Рефлекторно открываю глаза. Если бы не распухшая щека и заплывший глаз, то, скорее всего, удары были бы не особо болезненны, а так каждая оплеуха отдается разливается неимоверной болью по черепу. Кажется, по мне проехал аэробус. Суставы ломит. Из-за этого невозможно повернуть кисть или согнуть руку в локте. Ко всему прочему обнаруживается, что руки крепко связаны за спиной. Это доставляет дополнительный дискомфорт. Стону.

Едва открываю глаза, как тут же вздергивают на ноги. Земля начинает крениться под немыслемым углом, и уже готовлюсь с ней встретиться, как меня весьма грубо подхватывают за руки. Самопроизвольно выступают слезы, с губ слетает очередной стон.

— Заткните его, в конце-то концов.

Когда зрение более или менее проясняется, обнаруживаю себя стоящим среди вооруженных до зубов одисов. Один из них заклеивает мне рот чем-то очень напоминающим скотч.

— Ведите его, — распоряжается незнакомец, которого не вижу из-за заплывшего глаза.

Кто-то берет за плечо и грубо толкает вперед. Шиплю от боли. Едва ползу, спотыкаясь на каждом шагу, и только чересчур крепкий хват, которым держат меня, не позволяет упасть.

Вижу перед собой длинную шеренгу одисов. Как только мы подходим, они расступаются, пропуская нас вперед. В итоге, оказываемся на небольшой площади. Чуть дальше, напротив, замечаю брата и его банду. Соратники, выстроившись практически точно так же, готовы по сигналу в любую минуту вступить в бой. За спиной Джийи стоят Кул, Рейс и Джаг. Точно знаю, в рукавах у них — ножи. Об этом трюке когда-то рассказал Кул, но я уверен, у конкурентов заготовлено немало сюрпризов. Напротив брата, спиной ко мне, стоит высокий, худой с ежиком на голове одис. Он одет в черные джинсы и футболку. Меня подводят к этому одису.

— Джийя, тебе следует пересмотреть свое решение. Видишь ли, я приготовил для тебя небольшой сюрприз, — сиплый, скрипучий голос. Узнаю — с этим человеком разговаривал Джаг по коммуникатору.

Но проанализировать эту информацию не дают. В следующее мгновение оказываюсь крепко прижатым спиной к груди этого мужчины.

— Смотри, Джийя, какой замечательный подарок я тебе приготовил. Что ты теперь скажешь?

В заходящих лучах солнца бликует сталь ножа. Больно тянут за волосы, отчего из горла вырывается полувскрик-полустон, из-за скотча более похожий на мычание. Машинально подняв голову, чувствую, как холодный предмет касается горла. Замираю, боясь сделать лишнее движение, боясь вздохнуть, боясь моргнуть. Одно движение и мне конец. Скорее всего так и будет. И страх внезапно отступает. Остается лишь сожаление. Я никогда не боялся смерти, и сейчас ее не боюсь. Смерть - естественный процесс. Кто-то уходит раньше, кто-то позже, так или иначе это происходит со всеми. Бояться неизбежного нелогично. А вот то, что так и не сумел подержать своего малыша на руках, попрощаться с Дэусом, с Джийей, с Лоэ. Прикрываю глаза.

— *Уррр уже тут! Сейчас Урррлыка освободит Хозяина*, — раздается в голове радостный голос питомца. Открываю глаза, вернее, один глаз, другой не желает реагировать. А в следующий момент раздается страшный вопль одиса, прижимающего к моему горлу нож. Чувствую свободу — никто не тянет за волосы, а нож, издав пронзительный звон, оказывается у моих ног. Далее события начинают развиваться слишком стремительно.

Джаг подскакивает к брату и всаживает ему нож под ребро и тут же прощается с жизнью благодаря мгновенно среагировавшему Рейсу.

«НЕТ!» — хочу закричать, видя, как медленно оседает Джийя. Хочу рвануться к нему, но в этот же миг, буквально в нескольких сантиметрах от моего лица, со свистом пролетает кем-то брошенный кинжал. Машинально делаю шаг назад и, запнувшись обо что-то, падаю. Поворачиваю голову, чтобы понять, что помешало, и вижу разодранное горло того самого бандита, который похвалялся мною перед братом. Отползаю назад, чтобы оказаться как можно дальше от трупа. В это время вокруг разгорается боевая вакханалия: и непонятно кто друг, а кто враг. Кровь, крики. Верчу головой из стороны в сторону, наблюдая, как ликующий Урлыка быстро расправляется со всеми, кто оказывается в непосредственной близости. Для него происходящее — игра. Понимаю, нужно как-то выбираться из этого кровавого месива, иначе буду либо затоптан, либо убит, но из-за связанных за спиной рук, нет возможности подняться.

— \Ур, перегрызи веревку. Скорее!\

— *Уррр спешит*.

Не обращая внимания на боль, переворачиваюсь на живот, предоставляя питомцу лучший доступ к веревке.

Урлыка прыгает на спину. Замираю и, раз, запястья свободны. Вскакиваю и хватаю валяющийся рядом нож, другой рукой срывая с себя скотч. В эту же секунду кто-то вновь хватает за волосы. Нож выпадает из руки. Опять падаю на покрытый пылью, забетонированный тротуар и вскрикиваю от боли. Не успеваю прийти в себя, как вижу перед собой человека, заносящего руку с кинжалом. Не успеваю отреагировать, как нападающий превращается в пыль. На такое способны только Стражи. Неужели началась Чистка? Холодею. Сердце окончательно уходит в пятки. Поворачиваю голову и встречаюсь с холодным взглядом Дэуса д’е Море. Радость, счастье, восторг, облегчение. Он здесь. Это значит я спасен. Рядом с ним безопасно.

Но все это происходит лишь мгновение, потому что в следующую же момент слышу над своим ухом знакомый голос Дорэя:

— Встать можешь?

Пытаюсь сказать, что да, могу, но из горла вырываются лишь бессвязные хрипы, поэтому утвердительно киваю. Поднимаюсь, Дорэй помогает, поворачиваюсь и замираю. Такого никогда еще не приходилось видеть: Дэус, словно хорошо отлаженный механизм, совершая минимальное количество движений, умудряется не подпускать к нам ни одного отморозка. Он, словно боевой андроид, действует четко, точно и красиво.

Опираясь на Дорэя, ковыляю за расчищающим нам путь Дэусом. По обе стороны нашего пути высятся уже холмы серой пыли.

Тыл прикрывает Урлыка, вовсю орудуя своим хвостом с наконечником и смертоносной второй челюстью, выстреливающей в грудь противника и оставляющей огромную зияющую дыру.

Не сопротивляюсь. Нет на это сил, но все же постоянно оглядываюсь назад, ищя полубезумным взглядом тело брата. Он должен быть жив. Он не может умереть. Только не он.

Вскоре мы оказываемся вне поля битвы, перед огромным черным аэромобилем. Меня трясет, а в голове бьется все та же мысль: жив ли Джийя?

Передо мной открывают дверцу, но я не замечаю этого, продолжая смотреть туда, где до сих пор продолжается кровавое месиво, где, возможно, умирает брат.

— Он жив, он не мог умереть. Только не он, — продолжаю повторять, не замечая, что говорю вслух.

Дэус опускается передо мной и проходится руками по моему телу, вероятно, диагностируя нет ли переломов.

— Аэль, ты в безопасности. Все хорошо. Аэль, ты меня слышишь? 

Наконец, фокусирую взгляд на нем, не прекращая шептать:

— Там Джийя — мой брат. Его ранили. Он умирает или… — не могу закончить предложение, не могу даже допустить такой мысли, а по лицу текут слезы.

Дэус поднимается и обращается к Дорэю:

— Я сейчас вернусь. Посади Аэля в мобиль и дай ему успокоительного.

После, он направляется обратно в кровавую гущу, на ходу доставая из ножен расположенных за спиной, две блестящие, гладкие катаны.

В это время Дорэй протягивает уже открытый флакон. Машинально беру его и мгновенно проглатываю жидкость, совершенно не ощущая вкуса, после чего возвращаю флакон. Позволяю усадить себя на заднее сиденье, и даже прикрыть дверь, но не отрываю взгляда от окна, считая секунды.

Урлыка, успокоившись тем, что я в безопасности, приняв обычную форму, спокойно сидит рядом.

Кажется, проходит целая вечность, прежде чем появляется, как всегда невозмутимый Дэус с братом на плече и покрытой кровью катаной в свободной руке. Вторая за спиной. Завидев их, выскакиваю из машины и, чувствуя боль где-то далеко на самом краю сознания, подлетаю к Дэусу.

— Жив, - сухо, четко и с опережением.

Вздыхаю с облегчением и в этот момент та натянутая пружина, благодаря которой все это время держался, не позволял себе расклеиться, внезапно лопается. Весь ужас произошедшего наваливается на меня и начинает давить. Ноги подкашиваются, и я медленно оседаю на землю, захлебываясь рыданиями.

Кто-то, вероятно, Дэус, подхватывает на руки и несет в сторону мобиля.

— Я рядом. С тобой все хорошо. Никто не посмеет причинить тебе вред. Твой брат жив. С целителем связались, все будет хорошо.

Он устраивается вместе со мной на переднем сидении рядом с Дорэем. На заднем — лежит брат, находящийся в бессознательном состоянии. Прижимаюсь к нему, продолжая рыдать, еще до конца не осознав, что все уже позади.

Дэус обнимает, гладит по растрепанным, перепачканным в крови и пыли волосам.

— Вези аккуратно, — напряженным голосом велит он водителю.

— Обижаете, босс. 

После чего мобиль взлетает и выходит на «зеленую» трассу.


	25. Глава 20. Часть 1

_18 - 19-ый день десятого менсума_

Всю дорогу прижимаюсь к Дэусу. Только с ним безопасно, только с ним со мной все будет хорошо. Только он никому не позволит обидеть меня. Он словно крепость укроет от всего. После произошедшего, все обиды на него кажутся смешными. А я - дурак. Если бы послушал его, то не похитили бы и не избили, не попал бы в кровавое месиво. Если бы Урлыка, Дэус и Дорэй опоздали хотя бы на минуту, то я был бы уже мертв. И с братом наверняка было бы все в порядке, если бы не ослушался Дэуса…  
Всхлипываю и, теснее прижавшись к Ресеи, утыкаюсь лицом в грудь. Нет, какой все же я дурак. На его месте любой другой одис давно бы отказался от меня…  
_“Или выпорол”._   
Да, или выпорол. Замираю и съеживаюсь. Закономерно и логично. На месте Дэуса так же бы поступил.  
Второй отец часто порол Джийю за непослушание. Пару раз и мне доставалось. И всегда за дело.   
Вспоминается ярость Дэуса, когда он увидел тот злосчастный поцелуй с шантажистом и что последовало за этим. Может та его реакция была вовсе не ревностью, а наказанием? Если так, что он сделает со мной на этот раз? Будет хорошо, если все обойдется одной лишь поркой... Порку выдержу. Впрочем, сейчас готов принять любое наказание от Дэуса, а потому что заслужил.

***

Вскоре мобиль приземляется.  
За дорогу успеваю настолько накрутить себя, что одна только мысль оказаться в спальне один на один с Ресеи вызывает волну страха - я уже не один. С другой стороны, действительно своим поступком чуть сам же не угробил себя и ребенка, потому часть меня желает быть наказанным, заслужил. Главное, чтобы Дэуса “не унесло” в процессе. Может, если буду покорным Дэуса не снесет? И сейчас он совсем не такой, как тогда в машине после того злосчастного поцелуя.   
Открыв дверцу мобиля, аккуратно взяв меня на руки, Дэус выбирается из машины и направляется в сторону центральных входных дверей. Урлыка следует за нами.  
— А как же Джийя?  
— О нем позаботятся, — спокойный, ровный ответ.  
Вроде, не злится. Может, и обойдется.  
Войдя в дом, Дэус сразу же обращается к Сейн Джи:  
— Целитель прибыл?  
— Да, Аштари. Он ожидает в гостиной — крыло В, помещение G.  
— В машине раненный, распорядись, чтобы его отнесли в спальню — крыло В, помещение I. Пусть его осмотрит целитель, — сухо и четко.  
— Исполнено, Аштари.  
К тому моменту, как Дэус заканчивает отдавать распоряжения Хранителю, мы оказываемся в спальне.   
Урлыка мгновенно запрыгивает на диван и принимается вылизывать свою шерсть, ставшую серой из-за дорожной пыли.  
Зайдя в ванную, Ресеи ставит меня на пол и, придерживая, заглядывает в лицо, осматривает заплывший глаз и вздувшуюся щеку. Опускаю взгляд.  
— Кто это сделал? — с тихой яростью спрашивает он.  
Пожимаю плечами.  
— Уже не важно. Он мертв, - и я рад этому. Никогда не думал, что буду радоваться чьей-то смерти.  
Стараясь не доставлять дополнительного дискомфорт, Дэус раздевает меня. А я готовлюсь к неизбежному. Еще чуть-чуть и наказание. Его нужно принять со смирением - быть покорным. Шипя сквозь зубы, стараясь не обращать внимания на боль, отстраняюсь от Дэуса и сам стаскиваю остатки одежды. Ноги плохо слушаются, но я поворачиваюсь спиной к нему и, уперев руки в бортик ванной, наклоняюсь, подставляя зад для экзекуции.   
— Я готов, — голос тих и дрожит. Зажмуриваюсь, вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, напрягаюсь, приготовившись к удару. Но вместо этого, лишь легкое, едва заметное прикосновение к спине. Это удивляет и обескураживает.  
— Думаю, мы обязательно этим займемся, позже, — в его голосе проскальзывает юмор. Чем? Поркой? Лучше сейчас, а-то изведусь от напряжения…  
— Лучше сейчас.  
И снова ничего не происходит. Почему он медлит? Вновь зажмуриваюсь. Но вместо ожидаемой боли чувствую лишь прикосновение теплых губ Дэуса к коже.  
— Сейчас ты не готов, — хрипло шепчет он. — Будет больно.  
— Порка — всегда больно, — заявляю в ответ.  
Жду и снова ничего. А дальше руки д’е Море ложатся на плечи. Он аккуратно, едва касаясь, разворачивает меня к себе лицом и заглядывает в глаза.  
— С чего ты решил, что я буду тебя пороть? — и опять юмор. Что его так веселит? Точно чего-то не понимаю.  
— Ну, как же, я провинился и готов понести наказание. Второй папа всегда порол Джийю и меня, за неповиновение.  
Проведя тыльной стороной кисти по здоровой щеке, Дэус произносит:  
— Аэль, я не буду бить тебя.  
Уже открываю рот, чтобы напомнить о случае, произошедшем на обочине дороги, но Дэус не позволяет сказать и слова, накрывая рот глубоким, невероятно нежным поцелуем. Его язык с легкостью проскальзывает в рот. Не замечая боли в растянутых сухожилиях, в разбитой и наверняка кровоточащей губе; не обращая внимания на саднящие царапины и синяки, обхватываю Дэуса за шею и прижимаюсь к нему. Полностью растворяюсь в знакомом и одновременно новом ощущении, чувствуя, как огонь, зарождаясь в самом низу живота, начинает распространять волны удовольствия.  
Внезапно Дэус разрывает поцелуй и медленно отстраняется. Его дыхание сбито, на лбу выступила испарина, а на щеках ходят желваки. Не говоря ни слова, он переносит меня через бортик ванны, словно пушинку, и, включив воду, начинает смывать кровь и грязь. Усадив на дно ванны, Дэус намыливает мне голову. От его легких, слегка массирующих движений и струй горячей воды полностью расслабляюсь и чувствую, как клонит в сон.  
— Потерпи. Закончим, тебя осмотрит целитель и будешь спать, — мягко произносит Дэус и начинает смывать пену с волос.  
Сон мгновенно проходит. Только этого не хватало — Дэус хочет показать меня целителю... На этот раз точно не избежать полной диагностики. Отлично понимаю, чем может грозить глубокое сканирование магического ядра. Не сомневаюсь, что приглашенный врач обязательно проведет эту процедуру, тогда-то и обнаружится моя особенность. Непонятно какой раз за сегодняшний день становится страшно.  
Несмотря на пену от шампуня, стекающую с волос, открываю глаз и, не обращая внимание на то, что его начинает неприятно щипать, опираюсь о бортик ванны и поднимаюсь. Ноги скользят, и я бы наверняка упал, если бы не Дэус - помогает устоять на ногах. Вцепившись в него, весь в пене, со слезящимся глазом, прошу:  
— Дэус, пожалуйста, позови Рокхейна. Он хороший целитель. Его травы помогают… Я… Я не хочу, чтобы меня осматривал кто-то другой.  
Впившись в меня внимательным взглядом, Ресеи на мгновение останавливается, после молча смывает пену сначала с лица, особое внимание уделяя единственному, на данный момент, зрячему глазу, а потом с волос. Прикрываю глаз, позволяя д’е Море ухаживать за собой. Как только волосы оказываются хорошо промыты, Дэус кладет рассеиватель на дно ванны и, взяв мягкую губку, выдавливает на нее гель для душа. Аккуратно намыливает меня, особое внимание уделяя подсохшим ссадинам и царапинам.  
В это время лихорадочно соображаю: что такого сказать Дэусу, чтобы он согласился выполнить мою просьбу?  
_“Полуправду”._  
Подавившись собственной слюной, начинаю сильно кашлять. Остановившись, д’е Море тихонько хлопает по спине.   
Какую полуправду?  
_“Наш папа-дженуи имел осложнения во время беременности, поэтому некоторые лекарства нам не подходят. Рокхейн сталкивался с подобными проблемами и знает, что нам можно, а что нет (это мы, якобы, выяснили с ним в первую встречу)”._  
И Дэус поверит? — сомневаюсь.  
_“Почему не поверит? У нашего папы действительно была тяжелая беременность. Лекарственные препараты на самом деле действуют на нас иначе. А с чем на самом деле связаны эти отклонения — мы говорить не будем. И да, не забудь изобразить несчастный вид”._   
Изобразить несчастный вид? Сомневаюсь, что получится — лгун из меня плохой.  
_“Подумай о лаборатории”._  
Картина учреждения, что описывал отец, очень четко встает перед глазами — спасибо богатому воображению. За картиной следует волна ужаса, что, вероятно, отражается на лице. Прокашлявшись, выпрямляюсь и, вновь устремив взгляд на Пару, уже было собираюсь открыть рот, готовый говорить что угодно, лишь бы мои фантазии не стали реальностью, как Дэус, практически перебивая, обращается к Хранителю:  
— Сейн Джи, вели приготовить мобиль.  
Так и остаюсь стоять с полуоткрытым ртом. Сработало? Дэус едет за Рокхейном?  
_“Думаю, да”._  
Широко улыбаюсь. В порыве чувств, совершенно забыв о том, что мокрый, прижимаюсь к д’е Море. Уткнувшись неповрежденной половиной лица ему в грудь, шепчу:  
— Спасибо.  
И чувствую тепло его губ на своей макушке, ощущаю, как он кончиками пальцев проводит по спине, едва касаясь кожи. Прикрываю глаз, с наслаждением принимаю подаренную Дэусом ласку. Отстранив меня, он смывает с меня пену. Взяв большое махровое полотенце, аккуратно промокает кожу и, завернув в него, выносит из ванной. Усадив на кровать и завернув в одеяло, подходит к шкафу и переодевается. И только тогда до меня доходит, что я замочил всю его одежду. Стыдно.  
_“Пошла только третья септимана... Что же будет с нами к концу одиннадцатого менсума?”_  
Ты о чем?  
_“О перемене в настроении. Мы же в положении”._  
Может перепады настроения пройдут?  
_“Приедет Рокхейн, у него и спросим”._  
Тем временем, закончив переодеваться, Дэус подходит ко мне и садится на край кровати.   
— Я скоро вернусь. Отдыхай, — поцеловав, поднимается и стремительно покидает спальню.  
Заботливый - взял в супруги, вытащил из заварухи, не наказал, хотя, должен был, помыл, выполнил просьбу, и как тут не влюбиться? Улыбаюсь, ощущая себя как никогда счастливым. Ложусь и прикрываю глаза, а примерно через полминуты подскакиваю. Джийя. И снова тревога. Как он? Каковы прогнозы целителя? Может, сходить и узнать? Но эту идею отбрасываю — встречаться с человеком из клана Витаэ опасно. Но как еще узнать, как брат?  
_“Спроси Сейн Джи”._  
Точно.  
— Сейн Джи?  
— Слушаю тебя, Исса Аштари.  
— Вы знаете, как дела у моего брата — Джийи?  
— Речь идет о человеке, получившем ножевое ранение?  
— Да, верно.  
— Целитель только что закончил диагностику и обрабатывает рану. По прогнозам, к завтрашнему вечеру твой брат должен полностью поправиться.  
— Так быстро! — удивляюсь.  
— Господин Норруктом - отличный специалист.  
Успокаиваюсь - Джийя поправится.  
— Спасибо, Сейн Джи.  
— Отдыхай и набирайся сил, Исса Аштари.  
Исса Аштари? Раньше он называл меня иначе.  
— Сейн, Джи, а что означает «Исса»?  
— “Исса” переводится как «младший» — статус дженуи, состоящего в брачной паре.  
— Получается, Исса Аштари — это младший Хранимого? — уточняю.  
— Совершенно верно.   
— Спасибо за пояснение.  
— Обращайся, Исса Аштари.  
Удовлетворенный полученными разъяснениями, а также успокоенный тем, что состояние брата стабилизировалось и к вечеру завтрашнего дня он будет в полном порядке, вновь ложусь в кровать и прикрываю глаза. Ничего ведь страшного, если немного подремлю? И тут же проваливаюсь в глубокий сон.

***

На грани сна и яви, слышу знакомый голос:  
—…Как же Вы не уследили за своей парой, господин д’е Море? Не смогли уберечь младшего от глупого поступка? Аэль пару анумов назад вступил в половое созревание... Вынашивать ребенка в столь юном для дженуи возрасте опасно. Ко всему прочему, яд до сих пор выводится из организма, и это отнимает часть магического резерва, который должен идти на формирование у плода магического ядра… И к этой нагрузке столь сильные повреждения. Удивительно, как он еще не скинул.   
Определяю: знакомый голос принадлежит Рокхейну, но не это заставляет открыть глаза и буквально подскочить на кровати, а смысл последних его слов. Положив руку на живот, а другой опираясь на постель, резко поднимаюсь, чувствуя достаточно сильное головокружение. Чтобы с ним справится, на мгновение прикрываю глаз (второй так до сих пор и не открывается). Зажмуриваюсь и так сижу какое-то время. С трудом совладав с головокружением, смотрю на Рокхейна, теперь стоящего поблизости, только сейчас замечая, что меня поддерживают сильные руки д’е Море.  
— Рокхейн, скажите, с моим ребенком все в порядке? — паникую.  
— Здравствуй, Аэль, — с теплой улыбкой приветствует он. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
— Голова немного кружится, — честно отвечаю и повторяюсь: — С ребенком все в порядке?  
— На данный момент, да, — выдыхаю. Рокхейн же продолжает: — но твоему организму необходимо восстановиться. Господин д’е Море все подробно мне объяснил. Я взял необходимые травы и мази и написал точные инструкции. Аэль, я тебя прошу: неукоснительно слушайся господина д’е Море. В следующий раз, прежде чем решиться на какой-либо шаг, подумай хорошо, стоит ли совершать этот шаг, ты ведь теперь не один, ты ждешь ребенка.  
И Рокхейн, конечно, прав. Вина, стыд, страх за ребенка сплетаются в плотный ком, который все продолжает и продолжает расти. Через минуту опять рыдаю и никак не могу остановиться.  
Обняв, Дэус гладит по спине, пытаясь успокоить и тихо шепча, что все будет хорошо, что с ребенком порядок, и уверяет, что проследит, чтобы отныне я не совершил ни одного глупого поступка.   
Я же продолжаю всхлипывать и шмыгать носом, вытирая кулаком слезы.  
— Почему… я… могу радоваться, а… через минуту плакать, или… поддаюсь каким-то сумасбродным желаниям? Что со мной не так?  
— С тобой все абсолютно нормально. Ты ждешь ребенка, организм перестраивается, это вызывает и резкую смену настроения, и странные, порой безрассудные желания, — мягким тоном отвечает Рокхейн, присаживаясь на край кресла, стоящего напротив кровати.  
— Но это же пройдет?  
— Не предугадать. У всех дженуи беременность протекает по-разному. У некоторых стабилизация происходит через несколько менсумов, а некоторые так и и продолжают остро реагировать на все происходящее в течение всего периода беременности.  
— А если у меня не пройдет, и я так и буду тонуть в эмоциях… Да я же с ума сойду, — всхлип.  
— А старший на что? Ты думаешь, просто так дженуи и одисы образуют брачные союзы? Старший в паре должен успокаивать, поддерживать и в некоторых моментах притормаживать младшего, тем самым помогая дженуи вынашивать потомство.  
Утыкаюсь носом в грудь Дэуса.  
— Ну что же, я, пожалуй, оставлю вас. Господин д’е Море получил точные указания. Аэль, я навещу тебя через три дня. Посмотрим, как будет проходить твое восстановление.  
— Что-то не так? — вновь беспокоюсь.  
— Поскольку ты сейчас в положении, организм будет восстанавливаться медленнее… чем обычно, — поясняет Рокхейн, делая акцент на последнем словосочетании и, поднявшись, обращается к Дэусу: — господин д’е Море, проводите меня, пожалуйста.  
Запечатлев на лбу легкий поцелуй, Дэус шепчет на ухо:  
— Сейчас вернусь.  
Уложив меня в постель и подоткнув одеяло, отчего ощущаю себя завернутым в плотный кокон, Рокхейн и Дэус покидают спальню.  
Медленно вдыхаю и выдыхаю, таким образом пытаюсь окончательно успокоиться. Вскоре получается и, прикрыв глаза, ожидаю возвращения Дэуса, что происходит примерно через десять минут.  
Он входит практически не слышно. Присев на край кровати рядом со мной и проведя тыльной стороной ладони по здоровой половине лица, Дэус внимательно вглядывается мне в глаза.  
— Нужно обработать повреждения, — и аккуратно стянув одеяло, направляется к дивану. Краснею, ведь на мне нет ничего. Несмотря на то, что Дэус не раз видел меня обнаженным, прикасался ко мне; несмотря на то, что ему известен каждый миллиметр моего тела, все равно смущаюсь.  
Достав из сумки, стоящей на диване рядом со спокойно спящим Урлыкой, баночку с мазью и бинт, Дэус подходит ко мне.  
— Встать сможешь?  
Киваю и, опираясь на его руку, поднимаюсь. Головокружение усиливается, но на ногах при поддержке Дэуса удается устоять. Ладно, хоть не тошнит.  
Дэус равномерными, аккуратными, легкими движениями обрабатывает каждый синяк и ссадину, и после бинтует. Прикрыв глаза, наслаждаюсь его прикосновениями, чувствуя, как вновь клонит в сон. Чтобы не уснуть, периодически моргаю.   
Закончив, Дэус усаживает меня на кровать и, достав из той же самой сумки другую баночку с ароматной мазью, вновь подходит ко мне.  
— Закрой глаза, — мягким голосом просит он.  
Закрываю здоровый глаз и уже через мгновение ощущаю, как он наносит прохладную субстанцию на поврежденный участок лица, после чего и голова оказывается забинтованной. Создается впечатление, что Дэус имеет немалый опыт врачевания — его движения точны, бинт не расслаблен и не перетянут, и это при том, что он ни разу не спросил, комфортно ли мне. Откуда подобные навыки?  
Закончив манипуляции с мазями и бинтами, он вновь укладывает меня на кровать и, прикоснувшись губами к щеке, поднимется. Он не останется? Сон тут же проходит. Вцепляюсь в его руку.  
— Пожалуйста, не уходи. Побудь со мной хотя бы чуть-чуть.  
Некоторое время Дэус смотрит на меня, затем раздевается и забирается в кровать ко мне под одеяло. Прижав к себе, шепчет на ухо:  
— Спи.  
Зная, что Дэус рядом, наконец, расслабляюсь и спокойно засыпаю. 


	26. Глава 20. Часть 2

_20-ый день десятого менсума_

Просыпаюсь от сильной тошноты, подкатывающей все выше и выше к горлу. Дэуса в спальне нет. О том, что он какое-то время был рядом, говорит небольшая вмятина на соседней подушке и едва уловимый запах. Вероятно, уехал. В другой ситуации я бы расстроился. Сейчас же рад этому: если дурнота снова закончится объятиями с белым другом, что вероятнее всего, Дэус не будет свидетелем этого зрелища.

Некоторое время лежу на спине, делая глубокие вдохи, в надежде, что станет легче. Почему опять так плохо? Неужели травы Рокхейна перестали помогать?

_“Почему перестали? Мы сегодня еще не пили отвар и вспомни его слова”._

«…яд из организма до сих пор выводится, и это отнимает часть магического резерва, который должен идти на формирование у плода магического ядра… К этому у Аэля сильные повреждения. Организм не может их игнорировать, и часть резерва уходит на восстановление…». И правда, до поездки, благодаря отварам из трав Рокхейна, чувствовал себя хорошо. Все-таки я порой идиот! Вот зачем, спрашивается, поехал в гости к брату, зная, что там намечаются очередные разборки? А вдруг с ребенком что-то не так? А вдруг из-за своего глупого поступка потеряю его? От разыгравшегося страха дурнота только усиливается. Но ведь, опять же, Рокхейн вчера сказал: с ребенком все хорошо. Просто теперь магия уходит не только на развитие ребенка, но и на восстановление организма. Отсюда и ухудшение самочувствия.

К этому моменту тошнота увеличивается настолько, что кажется, вот-вот вывернет. Похоже пора в ванную. Сажусь. Предметы плывут настолько, что не могу сфокусировать зрение. Зажав рот рукой, проклиная злосчастные бинты, стесняющие движения, медленно встаю с кровати и, хватаясь за что придется (шатает), плетусь в ванную, но успеваю дойти лишь до двери. Вероятно, организм решил не дожидаться, когда же все-таки соизволю добраться до белого друга. Едва успеваю опереться рукой о стену и наклониться, как тут же выворачивает. Ноги подкашиваются, сотрясаемый болезненными конвульсиями, падаю на четвереньки. Из глаз бегут слезы, в желудке рези. Вскоре спазмы прекращаются. Отмечаю, что чувствую себя гораздо лучше. Прислоняюсь спиной к стене. Постепенно комната перестает вращаться перед глазами. Смотрю на рвоту и мысленно благодарю Создателя, что Дэуса сейчас здесь нет. Нужно это убрать. Опираясь рукой о стену, на ватных, плохо слушающихся ногах, с трудом поднимаюсь. Только вот чем убирать? Тряпок-то нет. Полотенца жалко. Что же делать? Обратиться к Сейн Джи или попросить Лоалля о помощи? Нет, точно не Лоалля. Лучше Сейн Джи, но ведь он тут же обо всем доложит Дэусу. Не хочу, чтобы он видел… Взгляд снова упирается в огромную лужу рвоты. Нужно все сделать самому. Но чем? И тут же осеняет — старая одежда вполне подойдет. 

_“Для начала приведи себя в порядок”._

Неужели настолько плохо выгляжу? 

Открыв дверь, перешагиваю через лужу и захожу в ванную. Подойдя к зеркалу, смотрю на себя: бинты, волосы, руки и лицо перепачканы. Действительно плохо. Стараясь действовать как можно быстрее (вдруг Дэус вернется), разбинтовываю себя. Все ссадины благополучно затянулись, оставив на теле лишь покрасневшие полосы. Синяки стали светлее, а травмированный глаз, несмотря на припухлость, худо-бедно открывается. С горем пополам расправившись с бинтами, быстро залезаю в ванну и в рекордные сроки моюсь. Каждое движение причиняет боль, благо, гораздо меньшую, нежели вчера - хороший показатель. Вылезаю из ванны, вытираюсь и заворачиваюсь в полотенце.

Выйдя из ванной, продолжая цепляться за предметы (головокружение начинает бесить), направляюсь к шкафу. Несколько раз чуть не упав, добираюсь до цели. Отодвинув дверцу, обнаруживаю в своих вещах, подаренных Дэусом, спокойно спящего Урлыку. Интересно, каким образом он умудрился забраться в шкаф? Он же закрыт. Улыбнувшись тихо урчащему зверьку и опустившись на пол, выгребаю всю старую одежду с нижней полки. Отыскав среди вещей самую изношенную футболку, с трудом поднимаюсь и бреду в ванную, периодически останавливаясь, когда комната начинает особо сильно плыть перед глазами. Таким образом добравшись до ванной, включив воду и намочив футболку, ворча про себя, что нет ни ведра, ни тазика, отжимаю футболку-тряпку, и на ватных ногах направляюсь к луже рвоты. Опять держась за стенку, медленно опускаюсь и начинаю убирать лужу. Несколько раз приходится подниматься, полоскать тряпку и снова добираться до лужи. Снова начинает тошнить, головокружение усиливается, но я упорно продолжаю и, в конечном итоге, справляюсь с задачей. Лужа убрана. Остается еще раз пройтись тряпкой по полу, но в этот самый момент комната начинает невероятно быстро кружиться перед глазами. Сажусь на пол и прислониться к стене. Сейчас немного посижу, станет легче, и, наконец, все доуберу. Но, видимо, этому не суждено осуществиться, потому что в этот самый момент дверь в спальню открывается. Услышав звук, открываю глаза и поворачиваю голову. На пороге стоит Дэус. На нем, как всегда, длинный черный кожаный слегка приталенный плащ, плотно застегнутый на невидимые глазу многочисленные заклепки. Черт, не успел.

Быстрым взглядом окинув устроенный мной беспорядок (старые вещи я так и не убрал обратно на полку - решил, что сделаю это потом) и, сконцентрировав все внимание на мне, одним движением он снимает с себя плащ и кидает его на ближайшее кресло, на ходу отдавая распоряжения Хранителю:

— Сейн Джи, вели принести Лоаллю чай для Аэля. Харт должен был его уже приготовить. Свяжись с Каядэ, пусть перенесет все встречи сюда. Установи прямой канал с центром.

— Лоалль уже направляется в Ваши покои, Аштари. Сообщение Каядэ передано. Связь устанавливаю, — отвечает Хранитель как всегда доброжелательным тоном.

Опустившись около меня, Дэус тут же подхватывает на руки и направляется в сторону кровати. В этот самый момент очередной приступ сильнейшей дурноты подкатывает к горлу.

— В ванну, — выдавливаю я и зажимаю рот рукой.

Через мгновение, благодаря Дэусу, оказываюсь там. Меня аккуратно ставят на ноги. И на этот раз снова не успеваю добраться до унитаза. Поворачиваюсь к ванне, наклоняюсь и снова выворачивает. Спазмы еще более болезненны, и поскольку желудок пуст, выходит одна желчь. Слезы бегут по щекам, лихорадит. Вновь кажется, что этот процесс длится целую вечность. После, наступает долгожданное облегчение, но голова кружится все сильнее. Если бы не стоящий рядом д’е Море, то наверняка бы упал и сильно расшибся. Усадив на стоящий около стены табурет, взяв чистое полотенце и смочив его, Дэус аккуратно вытирает мое лицо.

— Это все из-за меня. Это я виноват. Если бы не поехал к брату и не угодил в ту заваруху, мне было бы не так плохо, — тихо, невнятно шепчу пересохшими губами, скорее обращаясь к себе.

— Тише-тише. Лоалль принесет чай. Станет легче.

Хорошо бы. Сейчас готов выпить что угодно, лишь бы почувствовать себя лучше. Бросив влажное полотенце в умывальник, Дэус осторожно берет меня на руки и входит в спальню. Устроив на кровати в полусидячем положении, укутывает одеялом.

— Прости меня, — шепчу, громче не получается.

Дэус присаживается рядом и, притянув к себе, прижимается губами к моей макушке. В этот момент заходит Лоалль с подносом в руках. Отстранившись, Дэус поднимается и, забрав поднос у дворецкого, едва заметным движением головы велит тому покинуть спальню. Затем, устроив поднос у меня на коленях, поит словно маленького ребенка специфичным на вкус чаем. И приятно, и неудобно. Но не сопротивляюсь, да и сил на это нет.

Как только весь чай выпит, а поднос убран на журнальный столик, раздается голос Хранителя:

\- Каядэ прибыл.

— Проводи его в гостиную, я сейчас спущусь, — сухо отдает распоряжение Дэус и обращается ко мне с беспокойством и неприкрытой заботой в голосе: — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Прислушиваюсь к себе. Не знаю, из каких трав заварен чай, но постепенно становится лучше. Головокружение практически прошло, больше не тошнит, наоборот, хочется есть.

— Хорошо, — отвечаю и начинаю комкать одеяло. Крайне неудобно перед Дэусом - я отнимаю у него слишком много времени, отрываю от важных дел, поэтому о том, что внезапно захотелось есть молчу. В конце концов, об этом могу позаботиться самостоятельно. Но, вероятно, мой громко урчащий желудок совершенно другого мнения.

Задержав на мне свой пронзительный взгляд, Дэус вновь обращается к Хранителю:

— Сейн Джи, вели Лоаллю принести бульон для Аэля.

— Я сам… — начинаю упорствовать, но замолкаю на середине фразы под предупреждающим взглядом д’е Море. 

В итоге, Каядэ (кто бы он нибыл) приходится ждать, а мне давиться мясным бульоном под внимательным взором Дэуса. Но к удивлению и счастью, тошнота не возвращается, головокружение окончательно проходит, силы постепенно возвращаются.

Забрав поднос с пустой тарелкой и убрав его на журнальный столик, Дэус вновь присаживается на край кровати. Стащив с меня одеяло, он осматривает каждый покрасневший участок кожи, где раньше были кровоточащие ссадины, а также каждый поблекший синяк. Вероятно, удовлетворенный осмотром, вновь закутывает в одеяло.

— Отдыхай. Я через некоторое время зайду, — и подарив очередной целомудренный поцелуй, поднимается и покидает спальню.

***

Ближе к полудню устаю бездействовать. Не могу сказать, что чувствую себя как раньше, полным сил и энергии, это не так, небольшой упадок сил все же остается, но тошнота и головокружение полностью прошли. Дэус действительно пару раз заходил. Убедившись, что мне лучше, он сразу же возвращался к своим делам. От Сейн Джи узнаю, что Джийя проспал всю ночь здоровым, крепким сном и сейчас принимает душ. Встаю с кровати и прежде, чем направиться в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок перед встречей с братом, убираю обратно в шкаф все еще лежащие на полу старые вещи. Футболку, ставшую тряпкой, вешаю на трубу, расположенную под умывальником и скрытую дверцами шкафа. Там она высохнет и не будет раздражать своим видом. Только после этого приступаю к обычным утренним процедурам. Вычистив зубы и умывшись, а также расчесав волосы и собрав их с помощью резинки в тугой хвост на затылке, некоторое время смотрю на себя в зеркало, жалея, что никогда не брал примера с танцовщиков «Вергилия», которые с помощью косметики подчеркивали черты лица и скрывали дефекты кожи. Сейчас эти навыки и косметика очень бы пригодились. Ни того, ни того у меня нет. Приблизив лицо к зеркалу, некоторое время рассматриваю воспаленную кожу. Травмированная половина лица выглядит лучше, чем вчера, но не настолько, чтобы обеспокоенный брат не прочитал длинную лекцию по поводу моего сумасбродного поведения. Тяжело вздохнув и морально приготовившись к нотациям Джийи, подхожу к шкафу и, достав оттуда рубашку с коротким рукавом и джинсы-клеш, быстро надеваю их на себя. Ноги сую в домашние шлепанцы.

Пока одеваюсь, просыпается Урлыка. Медленно открыв сначала верхние четыре глаза, а потому уже нижние два, поднимается. Потянувшись, хорошенько размяв каждую лапу, спрыгивает с полки и неспешным шагом направляется к двери, периодически оглядываясь и бросая на меня вопросительные взгляды. В этот самый момент раздается голос Хранителя:

— Исса Аштари, Аштари ожидает тебя в малой обеденной.

— В малой обеденной? — не понимаю. Есть еще и малая обеденная? Жуть, сколько в доме комнат.

— Она располагается на втором этаже в гостевой части. Следуй моим указаниям.

Но разве это не обязанности Лоалля? — хочется спросить, но молчу — не горю желанием лишний раз видеть дворецкого. Вместо этого любопытствую:

— А Джийя? Он будет обедать с нами?

— Лоалль сопроводит твоего брата до малой обеденной.

Следуя указаниям Сейн Джи, вместе с Урлыкой выхожу в холл и в удивлении останавливаюсь. Напротив — дверь, которую до этого момента никогда не видел. Откуда она здесь. Ее тут раньше не было.

_“Вероятно, мы не должны были ее видеть. Помнишь, как благодаря магии Хранителя появились стул и стол с монитором по нашей просьбе?”_

Память услужливо показывает картинку, как прямо из пола словно вырастают эти предметы мебели.

 _“Вполне закономерно, что подобное может происходить и с дверями этого дома”._

Интересно, она всегда была здесь или появилась только что?

_“Может быть и так, и так”._

Подхожу к ней ближе. Рассматриваю. Черная, из дерева или это стилизация? А может, из металла, а дерево - отделка? Украшена вычурной резьбой, впрочем, все двери в этом доме такие. Пока не переехал к Дэусу, нечто подобное видел только на картинках. 

_“Нас ожидает Дэус и Джийя“._

Точно. 

Еще раз бросаю взгляд на дверь и спрашиваю Хранителя куда идти. Оказывается, нужно идти как раз в появившуюся дверь - она открывает краткий путь в крыло “В” второго этажа, предназначено для гостей. Прохожу через многочисленные гостиные и проходные, в которых можно заблудиться (для чего столько комнат?) и, в итоге, останавливаюсь перед большими стеклянными дверями. Зайдя внутрь, замираю. Если это малая обеденная, то в таком случае, каких размеров большая? Пытаюсь одним взглядом охватить все пространство, но получается сфокусировать внимание лишь на отдельных деталях. Начищенный до блеска паркет, в котором отражается огромная люстра, прикрепленная цепью к потолку; огромные прямоугольные окна, стулья и небольшие столики рядом с ними, расположенные по всему периметру зала; светло-бежевые, деревянные панели доходят лишь до середины стены, а дальше — причудливый растительный узор, покрытый серебром, кажется, он не имеет ни начала, ни конца и непостижимым образом соединяет стены и потолок, делая их визуально единым целым; в центре стоит длинный, уже сервированный на три персоны стол. Дэус, уткнувшись в планшет и совершая на нем какие-то манипуляции, восседает во главе. Даже в музеях не видел подобной роскоши. Очень красиво. Я в восхищении, но мне здесь не по себе. Ощущаю себя незваным гостем, который обманом проник на бал. Поглазеть и выйти, вот, что хочется. Можно еще фотографий наделать, на память, не более.

_“Бери пример с Урлыки”._

Вот кто действительно не теряется. Уру явно приглянулся пол - он затеял игру: хорошенько разогнавшись, резко останавливается и скользит по инерции практически до противоположной стены, затем, поворачивается и проделывает тоже самое, только в обратную сторону, и ему все равно и на паркет, и на убранство, и вообще на все. Вот бы и мне научиться себя настолько же расслабленно в любой обстановке. А-то ведь так и продолжаю стоять в полной растерянности на месте переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Тем временем Дэус выключает планшет и, положив его на край стола, поднимается. Отодвинув массивный стул, обитый светлой тканью, жестом приглашает за стол. Неуверенным шагом приближаюсь к стулу, и несколько топорно опускаюсь на него. Стул оказывается на удивление мягким, удобным и добротным. Продолжаю озираться. все еще хочется уйти, потому что здесь чувствую себя оборванцем из трущоб. Горблюсь, стараясь стать как можно более незаметным, прячу руки под стол и начинаю комкать край скатерти. Дэус некоторое время следит за мной внимательным взглядом.

— Аэль, все в порядке? — его голос эхом разлетается по помещению, отчего вздрагиваю и замираю. — Посмотри на меня.

Поднимаю взгляд.

— Что-то не так?

Пожимаю плечами. Нужно что-то ответить, но не знаю что. В этот момент двери открываются и на пороге появляется обескураженный еще в большей степени, чем я, Джийя в сопровождении дворецкого. 

— Ничего себе хоромы, — присвистнув, восклицает он и направляется к столу. Устроившись на указанном Лоаллем месте, заявляет: — Аэль, как ты здесь живешь? Мне кажется, я перенесся в прошлое во дворец монарха.

Молчу, опять же не зная что сказать. Может, пожать плечами? И этого не делаю.

Дэус устремляет свой взор на моего брата. Джийя не остается в долгу. Их взгляды напрягают. Сейчас точно что-то будет. Вжимаюсь в спинку стула. Но в следующую же секунду на лице Джийи появляется его задорная обезоруживающая улыбка. Приподнявшись, он протягивает руку главе клана:

— Я — Джийия. Для меня большая честь познакомиться с Вами, господин д’е Море.

Продолжая сканировать его внимательным взглядом, Дэус отвечает на рукопожатие. Мое же внимание приковывает интересная татуировка, размещенная на тыльной стороне ладони Дэуса. Сердце, обрамленное шипами, а в центре сердца — открытый, словно живой глаз, цвет радужки которого полностью идентичен с моим. Когда он успел ее сделать? И зачем? Уверен, раньше рисунка не было. Брат тоже обращает внимание на татуировку, но ничего не говорит. Возникшую тишину нарушает сухой, как всегда, отстраненный голос Лоалля:

— Прикажете подавать?

Дэус отвечает кивком головы, а после берет с края стола планшет и вновь углубляется в свою работу. Обед явно не задался.

Прочистив горло, Джийя предпринимает попытку разговорить Дэуса:

— Господин д’е Море, — глава клана на мгновение отрывает взгляд от планшета. При этом невозможно понять какие конкретно эмоции он испытывает. Брат же, не обращая на это внимания или делая вид, продолжает как ни в чем не бывало: — я бы хотел поблагодарить Вас за спасение моей жизни и жизни Аэля.

— Аэль — моя младшая пара, — следует сухое пояснение. Интонация его голоса коробит. Вероятно, обед будет ОЧЕНЬ длинным. Нужно было прикинулся больным и оставаться в спальне.

— Как вы познакомились? — не теряет энтузиазм Джийя, при этом совершенно непонятно, кому конкретно адресован вопрос.

Вспомнив нашу первую встречу с Дэусом прячу взгляд - начинаю рассматривать золоченую кайму на тарелке, периодически кошусь на пару.

Дэус вновь выключает и откладывает планшет на край стола. Сосредоточив свое внимание на Джийе, он спокойно отвечает:

— Проводилась плановая проверка учебных заведений.

Поднимаю глаза от тарелки. Смотрю прямо на Дэуса. Плановая проверка? Интересно, на самом деле такие бывают?

Джийя же, не теряя времени даром, хочет уже задать следующий вопрос, но в эту минуту заходит Лоалль с огромным подносом в руках. Урлыка мгновенно бросает свое развлечение и тут же оказывается около своей миски, стоящей на полу рядом со стулом, на котором я сижу. Перед братом и Дэусом ставят экзотические, аппетитно пахнущие блюда, передо мной же странную кашеобразную массу. С тоской посмотрев на эту бурду (даже Урлыкина еда и то приятней выглядит), уже открываю рот, чтобы возмутиться, но тут же натыкаюсь на предупреждающий взгляд Дэуса и закрываю рот. 

Пожелав приятного аппетита, Лоалль покидает столовую.

Беру ложку и без энтузиазма медленно ем безвкусное блюдо, понимая, что едва ли выйду отсюда, пока не съем все до конца. Тем не менее, к моему удивлению, это странное месиво не вызывает отторжения.

— Почему, господин д’е Море, Вы решили провести ускоренный брачный обряд? — не отстает брат. Внутренне сжавшись, все же поднимаю взгляд на Дэуса, ожидая от него ответа.

Бросив на Джийю весьма недобрый взгляд, а потом посмотрев на меня, он смягчается:

— Семейные обстоятельства.

Семейные обстоятельства? И какие же?

Дэус откладывает столовые приборы, бросает беглый взгляд на наручные часы и, сделав несколько глотков из фужера, промокает губы салфеткой.

— Аэль, как только твой брат будет готов к возвращению, свяжись со мной через Сейн Джи, — и поднимается.

— Может, Джийе не возвращаться? Может, для него найдется какая-нибудь работа? Он сильный и умный, — не хочется, чтобы Джийя уезжал, да и в Эджентисе стало явно гораздо опаснее.

Бровь Дэуса медленно ползет вверх, отчего окончательно робею. Плохая идея. Нужно было молчать, но не могу отвести полного надежды взгляда.

— Аэль, при всем желании я не смогу остаться здесь. Как я брошу своих людей? Ты же знаешь, что я не смогу этого сделать, — Джийя отказывается сам.

Бросив едва заметный, признательный кивок брату, и задержав на мне взгляд, значение которого так и не смог расшифровать, Дэус стремительно покидает помещение. И что эта за игра взглядов? Что за бессловесный диалог?

Как только мы остаемся с Джийей наедине, первым делом отодвигаю от себя тарелку с безвкусной бурдой и тянусь к недоеденному Дэусом блюду.

— Исса Аштари, Аштари велел проследить, чтобы ты полностью съел свой обед. В случае неповиновения я буду вынужден сообщить, — раздается приятный голос Хранителя, отчего мы с братом буквально подскакиваем на своих местах.

— Это что еще за чертовщина?! — Джийя озирается в поисках человека, которому может принадлежать эта реплика.

Ухмыляюсь.

— Это Сейн Джи — Хранитель Дэуса, — и уже собираюсь поведать брату об этих удивительных существах, но тот, отрицательно покачав головой, прерывает меня:

— Ничего не говори. Слишком много информации, — и усмехается: — Я смотрю, ты здесь под тотальным присмотром. Теперь я могу со спокойной душой возвращаться обратно, зная, что с тобой точно все будет в порядке.

— Может, ты задержишься хотя бы чуть-чуть? Тем более, твоя рана... По прогнозам целителя она полностью затянется только к вечеру.

— Прости, Аэль. Мне нужно как можно скорее попасть в Эджентис. Сейчас передел сфер влияния, я должен быть там. На счет здоровья — не беспокойся: со мной полный порядок. 

Едва заметно киваю. Понимаю его, но на душе становится невероятно грустно и тоскливо — брата явно увижу нескоро.

Заметив мое состояние, Джийя улыбается:

— Эй, ты чего? В конце-концов, мы на одной планете, и обязательно встретимся, как только станет спокойней. И ты в любой момент можешь позвонить, и мы поговорим.

Леденею. Черт. Я же в Эджентисе потерял рюкзак. Отлично помню, когда Джаг передавал меня в руки врагов, рюкзак был со мной, когда же пришел в себя, его уже не было. Проклятье, там же был новый коммуникатор. И что теперь делать? Даже синхронизацию не произвести.

_“Ничего. Купим новый рюкзак, это давно пора было сделать. Что касается коммуникатора, скажешь Дэусу, и все решится”._

Действительно, проблема не так страшна, как показалось в начале.

— Что-то случилось? - Джийя, обеспокоено.

Выдавливаю улыбку - все еще прихожу в себя после минутной паники.

— Все хорошо. 

— В таком случае, доедай свою… хм… еду и пойдем, проводишь меня. Вдруг я заблужусь в этих многочисленных комнатах.

— Как будто я в них ориентируюсь, — бормочу себе под нос и приступаю к поеданию безвкусной жижи.

***

Несмотря на то, что брат торопится вернуться в Эджентис, все же удается уговорить его немного задержаться. Следующий час, после того, как дозапихал в себя невкусную бурду, гуляем по парку.

Парк и сад производят на Джийю то же впечатление, что и дом Дэуса. Сначала он в шоке, затем с интересом следит за садовниками и под конец берет с меня слово, чтобы я не вздумал возвращаться в Эджентис.

Также Джийя приходит в восторг от Урлыки. По его мнению Ур мирное и совершенно безопасное существо. Я не стал переубеждать брата.

Как ни пытался оттянуть время, час “икс” все же наступает: Джийя просит связаться с Дэусом через Хранителя.

— Сейн Джи? — я, без особого желания.

— Слушаю тебя, Исса Аштари, — Хранитель мгновенно откликается. Отмечаю, что снаружи дома он так же отчетливо слышен, как и внутри.

— Джийя хочет вернуться в Эджентис, сможете сообщить об этом Дэусу? Он просил.

— Минутку, — Хранитель замолкает и, после небольшой паузы: — Идите к центральному входу. Аштари сейчас к вам присоединится.

Грустно вздохнув (совсем не хочется отпускать брата), поворачиваюсь и направляюсь к выходу из парка.

— Может, ты все же подумаешь и останешься? - обращаюсь к брату.

Потрепав по волосам и улыбнувшись, Джийя отрицательно качает головой.

— Я не могу. Да и не место мне здесь. Мой дом в Эджентисе, там и останется. Не смогу я здесь.

— Почему? Я же живу.

— О нет, ты здесь в своей стихии. Вот Эджентис — не твое. Я всегда об этом знал. Ты слишком красив и хрупок для нашей родины.

— Я слаб для нее.

— Нет, Аэль, ты не слаб. Ты именно такой, каким и положено быть дженуи. В Эджентисе ты всегда был ярким, красивым, экзотическим цветком, за которым нужно было ухаживать, который нужно было оберегать, иначе он бы погиб. Ты бы знал, сколько было желающих сделать тебя парой, и я не беру во внимание тех, кто входит в мою банду.

— Желающих сделать меня парой? — удивляюсь. — Я не знал.

— Конечно, не знал. Я тебя берег. Сейчас, как вижу, не зря. Ты выбрал себе отличного спутника жизни.

— Скорее уж, он меня, — бормочу. Вспоминается наша первая встреча с Дэусом в «Вергилии».

— Пусть так, — соглашается Джийя. — Сейчас это неважно. Главное, я спокоен за тебя и моего племянника. Господин д’е Море позаботится о вас. 

Пройдя через многочисленные проходные, миновав длинные широкие коридоры, мы с братом оказываемся около центральных дверей и выходим на улицу с другой стороны дома. Напротив входа припаркован знакомый небольшой мобиль. Около машины стоит Дэус с невысоким, несколько тучным незнакомым одисом. Он явно отдает какие-то распоряжения незнакомцу. Неужели Джийю отвезут в Эджентис? Думал, ему придется добираться своим ходом.

_“Отвезут. Здесь нет общественного транспорта”._

Если Джийю повезут на мобиле… Неожиданно посещает идея.

— Можно, я провожу тебя? - обращаюсь к Джийе.

Он пожимает плечами и отвечает:

— Почему бы и нет. Только с разрешения твоей пары. Теперь он отвечает за тебя.

Полностью уверенный, что разрешат, широко улыбаясь, направляюсь к Дэусу. Тот по всей видимости, как раз закончил диалог с работником. Радостный от того, что появилась возможность еще немного побыть с братом, прошу отчего-то хмурого Ресеи:

— Дэус, можно мне проводить брата? Я даже из мобиля выходить не буду, честное слово.

Как только он переводит взгляд на меня, его лицо немного светлеет.

— В следующий раз.

В какой следующий раз? Его может вообще не быть. Уже собираюсь возразить, но в эту самую минуту к нашей компании подходит очень красивый, ухоженный, хорошо сложенный дженуи. Его каштановые волосы мягко опускаются на плечи. Каждый жест, каждое движение похоже на красивый эротичный танец. Неброская одежда на хрупкой фигуре, большие, чуть раскосые зеленые глаза, ресницы-хлопалки (или даже опахала - очень пушистые и длинные), а губы… Столь пухлых розовых губ бантиком еще не доводилось видеть. Глядя на него, чувствую себя пугалом. Настроение стремительно падает. Кто он такой? И что он делает в доме моей пары? Злюсь. Хочется схватить его (отчего-то воспринимаю его как соперника) за горло и что есть мочи сжать пальцы на его длинной, лебединой шее.

— Господин д’е Море, — полностью игнорируя меня, незнакомец певучим голосом обращается к Дэусу, — господин Иллоу вышел на связь.

— Спасибо, Каядэ, — Дэус подозрительно слишком вежливый.

Так это и есть тот самый Каядэ?!

Тем временем этот самый индивидуум, элегантно развернувшись, плавной походкой направляется обратно к зданию.

Я же так и остаюсь стоять с открытым ртом, не замечая, как руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки. Перевожу взгляд на Дэуса, желая задать ему невероятное количество вопросов, но он, либо не замечает этого, либо специально игнорирует. Поворачивается к Джийе и жестом подзывает к себе.

Брат, конечно, тут же подходит.

— Тебя отвезет вот этот человек, — сообщает Дэус своим обычным (сухим и безэмоциональным) тоном и, повернувшись ко мне, чмокает в лоб и практически шепчет мне на ухо: — Мне нужно работать, — после, разворачивается и стремительно направляется к дому. 

Провожаю взглядом его высокую фигуру, пребывая в совершенном раздрае.

— Красивый молодой человек, — мечтательно произносит Джийя, отчего настроение становится еще более мрачным. — Я так понимаю, тебе не разрешили проводить меня.

Отрицательно качаю головой — подтверждаю: нет, не разрешили, но не это сейчас волнует. Меня беспокоит вопрос: в каких отношениях состоят Дэус и Каядэ? 

Благодаря работе в «Вергилии» я отлично знаю, насколько одисы “верны” своим парам. И сейчас спрашиваю себя: единственный ли я у Дэуса?

— Эй, ты чего? Не грусти. Я уверен, в скором времени мы обязательно с тобой встретимся, - явно уловил перемену в моем настроении, хорошо, что не понял, отчего она.

Киваю и в порыве чувств приникаю к Джийе. Брат шепчет на ухо успокаивающие слова, но на этот раз становится только хуже. На глазах наворачиваются слезы, которые стоически сдерживаю. Потрепав меня по волосам, он отстраняется и, открыв дверцу мобиля, садится на заднее сиденье.

— Созвонимся, — прощается он.

Черт, ко всему прочему у меня еще и коммуникатора нет. Тем не менее, киваю и выдавливаю улыбку.

Как только Джийя захлопывает дверцу, мобиль плавно поднимается и, набрав нужную высоту, ускоряется.

Я же так и продолжаю стоять в гордом одиночестве, чувствуя, как по щекам текут слезы.


	27. Глава 21. Часть 1

_21 - 25-ый день десятого менсума_

 

Следующие три дня проходят словно в тумане. Перед глазами снова и снова встает элегантный, без единого изъяна Каядэ. Воображение рисует картину за картиной: вот Дэус прикасается к пухлым манящим губам этого дженуи, вот руки пары ласкают его совершенное тело, как во время пика наслаждения из их губ вырываются стоны страсти. Разумом, конечно, понимаю — это фантазирование, но как бы ни старался прогнать эти образы из головы, ничего не выходит. Появлению этих картин так же способствует и тот факт, что из-за сильной утренней дурноты заперт в четырех стенах; Дэуса вижу исключительно утром, но в это время торчу около унитаза, и поздно вечером, когда уже практически уснул, то есть по факту мы и не видимся. Ко всему этому, на следующий день после того, как Джийя вернулся обратно в Эджентис, Сейн Джи сообщает, что приехал преподаватель. Это поднимает волну протеста и негодования - меня даже не поставили перед фактом. Понимая, что в возникшей ситуации ничего не могу изменить, ведь учитель уже приехал, проглатываю это, от чего душевное состояние становится еще хуже.

Тем не менее, занятия с господином Кроксоном — так зовут педагога — на несколько часов переключают. Он оказывается крайне интересным человеком - ощущение, что он знает все и обо всем. Он не только понятно преподносит информацию, но также и отвечает на многочисленные вопросы. В общем, немного оживаю.

 

На четвертый день идущей септиманы, как всегда, просыпаюсь от легкой тошноты, которая, я знаю, через некоторое время усилится настолько, что буду вынужден бежать в ванную комнату к белому другу. Машинально, по привычке, тяну руку к Дэусу, чтобы получить поддержку (он в эти минуты всегда чрезвычайно заботлив), но натыкаюсь на пустоту. Привыкший, что он всегда рядом со мной хотя бы в эти минуты, в недоумении открываю глаза и поворачиваю голову: вторая половина кровати пуста. Игнорируя усиливающуюся тошноту, приподнимаюсь и взглядом обвожу комнату: его нет. Мгновенно просыпаюсь и резко сажусь, отчего дурнота усиливается. Волнение с досадой начинают клубиться внутри меня. Неужели уже уехал?

— Сейн Джи, — голос звучит слабо и слегка дрожит.

— Слушаю, Исса Аштари.

Сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, чтобы немного притупить дурноту, и с трудом проглотив застрявший в горле тошнотворный ком, спрашиваю:

— Скажите, пожалуйста, а Дэус уехал?

— Да, у Аштари возникли неотложные дела. Он просил передать, что вернется завтра вечером.

Просил передать... Раньше хотя бы записки писал. Как же неприятно.

— Спасибо.

С трудом выбравшись из кровати, понимая, что сегодня и завтра не придется рассчитывать на помощь пары, бреду в ванную, чтобы, сидя на полу, спокойно дождаться неизбежного момента, который, наверняка, и в этот раз не обойдет.

Только успеваю дойти до унитаза и опуститься на пол, как тут же нещадно выворачивает. Но на этот раз нет заботливых рук, никто не поддерживает и не шепчет ободряющие слова на ухо, из-за чего, кажется, спазмы сильнее, и на этот раз отдают сильной тянущей болью внизу живота. Наконец, все прекращается и рвотный рефлекс сменяется сильным головокружением, вынуждая лечь на теплые камни и прикрыть глаза. Делаю глубокие вдохи. Когда же это прекратится? Но даже Второй не знает ответа на этот вопрос. Плачу. Ощущаю себя как никогда уязвимым, никчемным и одиноким. Неожиданно кто-то опускается рядом со мной и знакомый, с легкой хрипотцой старческий голос, произносит:

— Давай, старый Рокхейн поможет тебе встать.

Открываю глаза и вижу над собой обеспокоенное лицо старичка.

— Здравствуйте, — тихо приветствую пожилого дженуи и с его помощью поднимаюсь. 

— Тебе всегда так плохо? — хмурится.

Добравшись до умывальника и оперевшись на него руками, включаю воду.

— Только по утрам. К обеду проходит.

— Хм… — придерживает волосы, пока привожу себя в порядок. Выключаю воду и вытираюсь полотенцем.

— Давно Вы здесь? Не заметил Вашего появления.

— Меня привезли некоторое время назад. Я стучался, но поскольку мне никто не открыл, решил, возможно, что что-то не так, и зашел, — помогает добраться до кровати. — А теперь закрой глаза и полежи смирно. Проведу диагностирование.

Подчиняюсь и буквально через мгновение начинаю ощущать необычайную легкость и знакомое тепло. Как и в прошлый раз, не успеваю полностью насладиться этим приятным ощущением, как все прекращается. Открыв глаза, всматриваюсь в обеспокоенное лицо Рокхейна.

— Что скажете?

Он некоторое время молчит.

— Я приготовлю настойку, будем надеяться, она поможет.

Будем надеяться? Тревожусь.

— Мое состояние ненормально? Малыш… с ним все в порядке?

И вновь пауза.

— С ребенком все в порядке, но вот твое состояние вызывает опасения.

Тревожусь сильнее. Тем временем Рокхейн продолжает:

— У меня складывается ощущение, будто ты живешь в постоянном стрессе. Это дурно влияет на твое физическое состояние. Что тебя беспокоит? Расскажи мне.

Отвожу взгляд в сторону, размышляя: а нужно ли?

_“Да. Возможно, он нам даст какой-нибудь дельный совет”._

— Только, пожалуйста, не говорите Дэусу.

Рокхейн устраивается в кресле напротив кровати.

— Рассказывай: что стряслось?

Тяжело вздохнув, начинаю с момента, как провожал брата. В начале каждое предложение выстраивается с большим трудом, но постепенно слова сами собой начинают соскальзывать с языка, образуя длинные фразы. Я говорю о своих опасениях, тревогах и страхах и, естественно, подробнейшим образом описываю Каядэ.

— Значит, ты видишь в этом молодом дженуи угрозу?

Согласно киваю.

— Понимаете, он такой красивый! Мне никогда с ним не сравнится. И Дэус… Они же постоянно вместе…

— Во-первых, никогда не смей сравнивать себя с кем-то еще. Ты особенный дженуи, и должен помнить об этом. Во-вторых, Каядэ - подчиненный господина д’е Море. Не забывай об этом. Что же касается романа между ними... Тут сложно что-либо сказать. Господин д’е Море так или иначе навсегда привязан к тебе благодаря феромонам…

— Вот именно, феромонам! — восклицаю, перебивая Рокхейна, и тихо добавляю, потупив взгляд и комкая край одеяла: — Я не хочу, чтобы нас связывала только физиология.

— Ты считаешь, чувства твоей пары по отношению к тебе проходят?

Едва заметно киваю.

— Раньше он был более заботлив и внимателен. Уезжая в командировку, он всегда оставлял записку. Он всегда хотел меня. По крайней мере, я это чувствовал. Сейчас же он практически не прикасается ко мне, в его жестах я не замечаю той искры… Он точно спит с этим, — последние слова гневно выплевываю.

— Хорошо, пусть так, но что ты делаешь для того, чтобы изменить ситуацию?

Задумываюсь. Что я делаю для того, чтобы изменить ситуацию? Ничего.

— Я не знаю, что можно сделать.

Рокхейн улыбается.

— Конечно, и это объяснимо: ты рос без папы дженуи. Откуда тебе знать, что входит в обязанности младшего в паре?

— В обязанности младшего в паре? Разве есть какие-то особенные обязанности? — удивляюсь.

— А ты как думал? Ну ничего, раз эти знания передать тебе было некому, значит, эту ответственность я возьму на себя. Итак, как ты, надеюсь, понял, старший в паре должен заботиться о благосостоянии младшего. С чем, насколько мне известно, господин д’е Море замечательно справляется: ты одет, накормлен, в безопасности. Младший же должен дарить хорошее настроение, создавать уют в доме и радовать своим присутствием старшего. Ты это делаешь?

Вновь задумываюсь. В последнее время я мрачен - погряз в рефлексии, практически перестал ухаживать за собой и интересоваться чем-либо. А Рокхейн ведь прав: я не прилагаю совершенно никаких усилий, чтобы каким-либо образом изменить ситуацию. Дэус действительно заботится обо мне, постоянно вытаскивает из различных неприятностей, поддерживает по утрам, когда мне плохо, и что получает взамен? Угрюмого буку.

— Нет. Но я хочу, очень хочу быть хорошим младшим. Как им стать?

— Все просто. Займись домом, собой, устрой своей паре какой-нибудь приятный сюрприз. Дари позитив и внимание. Тогда у господина д’е Море появится желание возвращаться домой не только для того, чтобы поспать или убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке, а для того, чтобы в первую очередь провести время с тобой.

Слова Рокхейна побуждают желание действовать. Улыбаюсь.

— Я смотрю, тебе стало легче. Поэтому давай-ка вставай, выпей чай из моих трав и проводи старика.

***

В течение всего дня, кроме занятий с господином Кроксоном (его уроки, как всегда, настолько увлекательны, что не возникает ни одной посторонней мысли), размышляю над словами Рокхейна. Его фраза: «Младший же должен дарить хорошее настроение, создавать уют в доме и радовать своим присутствием старшего» не выходит из головы, и, конечно раз за разом мысленно прокручиваю его наставление: «Займись домом, собой, устрой своей паре какой-нибудь приятный сюрприз». Что значит дарить хорошее настроение? Как это сделать? Прекратить ходить с мрачной миной на лице и чаще улыбаться? Но этого наверняка мало, поэтому решаю приступить к активным действиям. Итак, если опираться на слова Рокхейна, каждый хороший Пара должен заниматься домом. Скольжу взглядом по гостиной, примыкающей непосредственно к спальне, и на некоторое время теряюсь, пытаясь понять: что еще можно добавить в интерьер для придания большего уюта дому д’е Море? Но ответ на вопрос так и не приходит.

_“Не пытайся сделать что-либо приятное для Дэуса, сделай приятное себе”._

А вдруг мои действия ему не понравится? Передергиваю плечами, вспоминая, ЧТО происходит, когда Дэусу что-то не нравится.

_“Дэус ничего не сделал нам, когда мы, поехали в Эдженис, с чего ему злиться, к примеру, из-за ремонта или смены интерьера? Наша задача обратить его внимание на нас. Изменения в интерьере отлично этому поспособствуют, а если ему не понравится, мы все вернем обратно”._

Действительно.

Воодушевленный идеей поиграться с интерьером, следуя за фантазией, разрабатываю план действий и неожиданно спотыкаюсь о край ковра и замираю, вспомнив, что совершенно забыл о весьма важном нюансе. А можно ли мне вообще что-либо здесь менять? Может, нельзя? Это же дом Дэуса.

— Сейн Джи?

— Слушаю, Исса Аштари.

Мнусь, подбирая слова и переживая. Где-то в глубине души  
думается, что не разрешат хозяйничать в доме.

— Мм… Можно ли мне внести небольшие изменения в интерьер?

— Да, ты можешь это делать в доступных тебе помещениях. Вырази свои пожелания, и я их исполню.

Широко улыбаюсь. Все оказалось намного проще, чем предполагал изначально. Осталось продумать детали. Скольжу взглядом по гостиной, а в голове проносятся невероятное количество вариантов, мгновенно преображающихся в яркие картины того, чем в будущем может стать эта комната, а главное, появляются идеи, для чего все будет предназначено.

***

Воодушевленный идеей стать для Дэуса как можно более хорошим младшим в паре, желая порадовать его, приятно удивить и одновременно доказать свою полезность, берусь за дело. Несмотря на помощь Сейн Джи, который понимает с полуслова, сменой интерьера или, скорее, косметическим ремонтом (так бы выразился Джийя) занимаюсь до поздней ночи.

Урлыка внимательно наблюдает за процессом, слегка расстроенный тем, что не может полноценно поучаствовать в происходящем. Чтобы зверек окончательно не впал в уныние, периодически даю ему несложные задания.

В итоге, в гостиной, примыкающей к спальне, появляется камин. Около него, для придания большего уюта, на пол кладу белую шкуру, заказанную через информационную сеть и доставленную в рекордные сроки. В этом же помещении появляется древняя игра (Дэус же любит все старинное) - шахматы; напротив входа в спальню Хранитель выращивает длинный, закрывающий практически всю стену стеллаж с многочисленными полками, на которые ставлю книги старого и нового образца, перемещенные откуда-то Сейн Джи. Интерьер спальни меняю полностью, желая создать атмосферу интима. Ее оформляю в теплых тонах. Цвет стен становится пастельно-розовым, вместо массивной, огромной кровати, появляется не меньшего размера круглая, низкая и очень мягкая кровать; на стенах - старинные гобелены, а на полу — мягкий с крупным ворсом ковер. Низенький диван, многочисленные подушки, а также невысокий журнальный столик. Вспомнив о баре в апартаментах Дэуса в гостинице, устраиваю нечто подобное и здесь. Прошу Хранителя, полностью придерживаясь современного стиля, оформить это помещение в холодных, стальных тонах. В самой первой гостиной по моей просьбе Сейн Джи выращивает огромный аквариум с подсветкой. В него помещаю причудливых и невероятно красивых, разноцветных больших и маленьких рыбок. Их заказываю опять же через информационную сеть в одном из магазинов Терены. Возможно, если бы было больше времени, то наверняка изменению подвергся бы весь дом, а так мои руки добрались лишь до покоев Дэуса. В конечном итоге, чрезвычайно усталый, но очень довольный, прежде чем упасть в новую кровать и заснуть, медленно обхожу все четыре комнаты. Широко улыбаюсь. Вроде, получилось хорошо. Дэусу должно понравиться.

***

На следующий день, как только проходит утренняя дурнота, съев на завтрак безвкусную бурду и выпив чай из трав Рокхейна (как же хочется кофе!), еще раз прохожу по комнатам и вновь остаюсь доволен проделанной работой. Неуверенный, что Дэусу понравятся перемены, хочу показать мои труды господину Кроксону, но Хранитель не позволяет этого сделать. Расстраиваюсь.

— Вот как, спрашивается, понять: хорошо или плохо получилось? Может, все это нравится только мне? — ворчу.

— Не расстраивайтесь, Аэль. Правила - есть правила и их нужно уважать и соблюдать, — пытается успокоить меня преподаватель.

— Но как же я теперь пойму, понравится ли Дэусу новая обстановка?

— Аэль, поймите, вкусы у всех разные. Например, какой Ваш любимый сок?

— Кийясовый(1).

— Вот видите, а мне нравится ломбусовый(2). Хотя, несомненно, оба напитка вкусны и очень полезны.

Суть уловил, но все равно волнительно, ведь получается, пока Дэус не вернется, у меня не будет полной уверенности в том, понравится ли ему то, что я сделал? А если он будет недоволен? Что же все усилия насмарку? Нехорошая перспектива.

_“Даже если Дэусу не понравится, мы привлечем его внимание. Хотя... тревога обоснована. Думаю, нам все же стоит перестраховаться. Нужно создать дополнительный отвлекающий маневр. Устроим Дэусу приятный сюрприз”._

Идея нравится, но вот какой сюрприз ему устроить? Так и не найдя ответа, решаю обратиться за помощью к единственному человеку, который, я уверен, спец в подобных вопросах — к Лоэ. Но тут же всплывает очередная проблема: коммуникатор утерян, и даже если приобрету новый, синхронизацию не произвести. Так что возможности связаться с Лоэ нет.

_“Вот и отличный повод для прогулки: навестим Лоэ, присмотрим коммуникатор и заодно купим новый рюкзак. В конце концов, сколько можно сидеть в четырех стенах?”_

И правда что, и даже если Лоэ не будет дома, прогулка однозначно взбодрит.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Кийяс - фрукт, очень похожий на яблоко.  
> 2) Ломбус - фрукт, очень похож на грейпфрут.


	28. Глава 21. Часть 2

Распрощавшись с господином Кроксоном, возвращаюсь в спальню и, подойдя к своей половине шкафа, беру с полки карту для накоплений на черный день. Собственно, это единственная оставшаяся карта. Ту, что давал Дэус, осталась где-то в Эджентисе вместе с рюкзаком. На мгновение зажмуриваюсь. Реакция пары, когда он узнает об этой пропаже неизвестна. Честно говоря, боюсь ее представить. Одно дело - рюкзак и коммуникатор и совершенно другое - денежная карта. И тем не менее, несмотря на страх (только от мысли о предстоящем разговоре на эту тему поджилки ходят ходуном), сказать придется. 

_“Главное, выбрать правильный момент и подобрать нужные слова”._

Кажется и это не сработает: как ни старайся, как ни подгадывай момент, как ни подбирай нужные слова, результат будет одинаков - Дэус будет явно не обрадован, и это мягко сказано. И, опять же, чему быть, того не миновать. Вздыхаю, беру банковскую карту и, запихнув ее в задний карман голубых джинс, направляюсь к выходу из спальни.

Урлыка как всегда провожает грустным несчастным взглядом, но на этот раз молчит.

***

На улице, как обычно, перед парадным входом стоят два одинаковых больших, черных аэромобиля. Теряюсь и уже начинаю думать, что мне запрещено покидать территорию, как из второй машины появляется Дорэй и приветственно машет. Направляюсь к мобилю.

— Я уже подумал, что ты никогда не выйдешь из дома. Сильно досталось?

Досталось? Теряюсь. Он о чем? Вскидываю брови в недоумении, и Дорэй тут же принимается пояснять:

— Босс сильно разнервничался, когда я сообщил ему о том, что ты сбежал и скорее всего направляешься в Эджентис. Давно мне не приходилось наблюдать такой быстрой реакции. Натворил же ты дел, малец, да еще и меня подставил. Если бы не наши с господином д’е Море хорошие отношения и общее прошлое, то, скорее всего, не сносить мне головы. Ты больше так не делай.

Да, накасипорил, так накасипорил. Стыдно.

— Простите.

— Ладно, забыли. Но, прошу, больше так не делай. 

Краснею и отвожу взгляд в сторону.

— Простите. Я больше так не буду, - что еще сказать? Как компенсировать сделанное?

— Да не волнуйся ты так. Все же, в итоге, обошлось.

Обошлось? Он шутит?

— Все, не думай об этом. И вообще тебе вредно волноваться, как-никак ребеночка носишь.

Вскидываю удивленный взгляд.

— Вы знаете?

— Конечно, знаю. Меня и приставили к тебе, потому что я могу не только защитить тебя в случае чего, но и оказать медицинскую помощь. 

Вот как. Получается, Дэус все же обо мне заботится. Становится тепло-тепло.

— Неужели ты думаешь, господин д’е Море оставит свою пару без присмотра?

— Вам известно, что Дэус сделал меня своей парой? — вновь удивляюсь.

— Об этом говорит тот наручник, что у тебя на руке.

Только узнал я об этом совсем недавно и совсем не от Дэуса. Это неприятно, но ничего, уже пережил. В конце концов Дэус таков каков есть.

— Ладно, давай прыгай в мобиль и говори, куда поедем, — как всегда задорно. Ныряет в машину. Делаю тоже самое и прошу отвезти меня в Волейю к тому самому торговому центру, в котором был в последний раз.

— Надеюсь, на этот раз ты ничего экстраординарного не придумал? — полушутя интересуется Дорэй и, поднеся к губам миниатюрное переговорное устройство, прикрепленное к тыльной стороне ладони, называет адрес.

— С нами поедет кто-то еще? — с удивлением наблюдаю, как впереди стоящая машина медленно поднимается в воздух, а мобиль, в котором сижу, следует за ней.

— Теперь, мой юный друг, к тебе приставлен конвой.

— Конвой?

— Именно. Ты навел такого шороха, что господин д’е Море решил перестраховаться и без охраны никуда.

_““Поздравляю”, теперь мы находимся под еще более плотным колпаком, чем раньше”._

Тяжело вздыхаю. Недоверие со стороны Дэуса понятно, и тем не менее недовольство разрастается, пульсирует, набирает обороты. 

— Да ты не грусти. Вот увидишь, господин д’е Море успокоится и все вернется на круги своя.

Возможно, и вернется. Только вот когда это произойдет? И он еще не знает о потерянных вещах. Злость заменяется на тревогу.

— Посмотри на ситуацию с другой стороны, — тем временем оптимистично продолжает Дорэй, — в тебе, я уверен, скрыт огромный потенциал, и господин д’е Море точно обратил на это внимание. Обычно, он такое замечает раньше кого-либо.

— Какой потенциал? — удивление, интерес.

Но ответа так и не получаю: водитель переводит тему.

Тем временем мобили выходят на «зеленую» трассу и вскоре приземляются около торгового центра.

Не успеваю открыть дверцу, как это делает бугай-охранник в черном костюме. В нем, опять же, к своему удивлению, узнаю одного из людей, состоящих в личной охране Дэуса. Выбираюсь из машины и натыкаюсь взглядом на второго, стоящего чуть поодаль. Огромные, с ежиком на голове, в одинаковых костюмах… Они словно близнецы. В их присутствии чувствую себя неуютно, от этого некоторое время мнусь на месте. Бугай с непроницаемым лицом, стоит рядом, вероятно,ожидая от меня каких-то действий. Тяжело вздохнув и решив, что не могу стоять так вечно, беру себя в руки и направляюсь к торговому центру. Одисы (оба) следуют за мной. И что? Теперь так будет всегда? Интересно, в туалет теперь тоже под конвоем?

 _“Проверь”_.

Ну уж нет.

_“Проверь”._

Ты предлагаешь пойти в туалет?

_“В начале рюкзак, потом туалет”._

Некоторое время брожу по торговому центру в сопровождении не отстающих ни на шаг охранников. Я ведь даже не знаю их имен. Не порядок. Останавливаюсь и, повернувшись, уже открываю рот, но, мгновенно оробев под их тяжелыми взглядами, закрываю и, развернувшись, молча продолжаю свой путь. Желание что-либо купить пропадает. Тем не менее, все же покупаю первый попавшийся рюкзак, совершенно не понимая, нравится он мне или нет и направляюсь к ближайшему туалету. Подхожу к двери уборной и уже тяну руку, чтобы ее открыть, как в этот самый момент один из бугаев, быстро обойдя меня, входит внутрь. Осмотрев помещение, он позволяет мне войти. Как только оказываюсь внутри, второй, переступив порог, закрывает за собой дверь и загораживает собой выход. Посмотрев сначала на одного охранника, а затем на другого, сглатываю образовавшийся в горле ком.

— Эм… А не могли бы вы подождать за дверью.

— Мы следуем инструкциям господина д’е Море, — сухой ответ.

Даже если к этому моменту и появилось желание посетить уборную, то после слов охранника, оно полностью пропадает. Лучше у Лоэ схожу. Немного потоптавшись на месте, неуверенным шагом направляюсь к выходу.

Никак не отреагировав на мои странные действия, с совершенно не читаемым лицом, одис, стоящий около двери, открывает ее передо мной, и я покидаю помещение с испорченным настроением. 

_“Наша пара перестраховалась по всем статьям”._

***

Везет: Лоэ оказывается дома. Но если фортуна решила улыбнуться в одном, то в другом она поворачивается задом. 

Открыв передо мной дверцу машины, приставленная ко мне Дэусом охрана поднимается со мной по лестнице и встает за спиной, спокойно наблюдая, как я звоню в дверь. Через некоторое время слышу звук шагов, а затем звучит стандартный вопрос:

— Кто?

— Аэль.

После следует звук отпираемого замка, и в следующий момент вижу улыбающегося Лоэ, который мгновенно приходит в недоумение, обнаружив стоящих за моей спиной одисов. Несмотря на свиту, Лоэ предлагает пройти внутрь. Но мне не позволяют это сделать, вызывая очередную волну негодования. 

Один из амбалов проходит внутрь и, обследовав квартиру, легким кивком головы обращаясь к своему коллеге, дает знать, что теперь мне можно позволить зайти. Волна негодования возрастает. 

Лоэ спокойно наблюдает за происходящим.

К моменту как оказываюсь внутри, весь пылаю от гнева. Если Дэус таким образом решил меня наказать, то у него это замечательно получилось. Сейчас у меня нет возможности даже спокойно поговорить. Как спрашивать совета у Лоэ? В присутствии этих? Наверняка, они тут же все передадут Дэусу.

Лоэ приглашает на кухню. Ощущая напряжение и дискомфорт из-за присутствия в помещении мрачных одисов, немного помявшись, устраиваюсь на табурете, как в старые добрые добрые времена. Лоэ молча подходит к кофеварке и через минуту ставит передо мной кружку кофе. Прикрыв глаза, вдыхаю запах молотых кофейных зерен, сожалея, что теперь пить этот обворожительный напиток нельзя. Еще раз вдохнув ароматные пары и, с сожалением вздохнув, отодвигаю чашку и спешу пояснить:

— Мне нельзя кофе, я жду ребенка.

Брови Лоэ в удивлении ползут вверх. На некоторое время пространство погружается в тишину. 

— Вот это новость! Аэль, ты не перестаешь удивлять. Но как?.. Вернее, когда?.. Ребенок ведь от д’е Море, я правильно понимаю? — Лоэ явно рад, но и удивлен не менее.

Вместо ответа, поворачиваюсь и кошусь на охранников. Нет, это невозможно терпеть. 

— Подожди, я сейчас, — бросаю и срываюсь с места. Сжав руки в кулаки, твердым шагом направляюсь к одисам. Но когда подхожу к амбалам, весь боевой запал пропадает. Переминаясь с ноги на ногу, поднимаю на них просящий взор и с трудом выдавливаю:

— Я бы хотел поговорить с Дэусом. Можно?

Переглянувшись, вероятно, приняв решение, тот, что стоит левее, поднимает руку к уху и нажимает на кнопку портативного передатчика, представляющего из себя немного изогнутую узкую трубку, с одной стороны которой находится наушник, а с другой — микрофон. О подобных устройствах доводилось лишь слышать.

— Господин д’е Море, Ваша пара желает с Вами поговорить, — сообщает охранник безэмоциональным тоном. 

Скрестив пальцы, продолжаю переминаться с ноги на ногу, надеясь, что Дэус согласился поговорить со мной, он ведь может и отказаться.

В следующую минуту одис вынимает устройство из уха и передает его мне. Сильно волнуясь, дрожащими руками беру передатчик и, с горем пополам вставив его в ухо, брякаю первое, что приходит в голову:

— Привет, Дэус. 

— Слушаю тебя, Аэль, — сухо, отчего еще больше теряюсь. Нервничаю. Еще бы не нервничать, я же отвлекаю Дэуса от важных дел. Ладони становятся мокрыми.

— Мм… Я решил навестить Лоэ… А охранники… Можно… чтобы они подождали снаружи, — скомкано и невнятно.

— Верни Минсу передатчик, — после небольшой паузы следует прохладный ответ.

Дэус явно недоволен. Наверное, не стоило его беспокоить. Вынимаю устройство из уха и протягиваю его охраннику. Тот вставляет портативный передатчик в ухо, после чего окружающее нас пространство на некоторое время снова погружается в тишину. Замерев, ожидаю дальнейшего развития событий.

— Есть, сэр, — наконец, чеканя, выдает охранник и вновь прикладывает палец к основанию устройства, тем самым, вероятно, разрывая связь.

А дальше оба покидают квартиру. Сработало. Выдыхаю и понимаю: мне срочно нужно в уборную.

— Вот это да, — протягивает Лоэ, все это время стоявший в проходе и наблюдавший за происходящим, — Дэус д’е Море сделал тебя своей парой?

Бросив несчастный взгляд на друга, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, быстро кидаю:

— Я сейчас… Мне нужно… — и бегу в уборную. 

Завершив важные дела, которыми периодически занимаются абсолютно все, выхожу из уборной. К этому моменту на кухонном столе меня ждет кружка черного чая. Заняв место, сделав глоток и откусив печенье, лежащее на блюдце, смотрю на друга, ожидая от него вопросов, на которые теперь, когда мы находимся одни, готов дать ответ.

Как и предполагал, Лоэ действительно начинает рьяно проявлять любопытство, но это не особо коробит. Он не единожды помогал, поэтому ему доверяю и подробно отвечаю на каждый вопрос, опуская моменты, касающиеся моего происхождения. 

Лоэ выказывает искреннюю радость по поводу того, что Дэус сделал меня своей парой, и ему искренне наплевать каким образом это произошло. Для него важен сам факт того, что мне теперь не придется волноваться о своем будущем и будущем ребенка. (Магический брак расторгнуть нельзя). Рассказ же о Каядэ пробуждает в Лоэ озабоченность. Как только замолкаю, он, нахмурившись:

— Каядэ… Знакомое имя… Где же я его слышал? — постукивает кончиками пальцев по столу. Наконец, его лицо разглаживается, но при этом становится еще более мрачным. Некоторое время он смотрит мне в лицо прямым, серьезным взглядом, от которого становится окончательно не по себе. Эта мрачность и серьезность точно не к добру.

— Скажи, у Каядэ прямые каштановые волосы, зеленые, чуть раскосые глаза? — наконец выдает он. 

Едва заметно киваю. Тревога набирает обороты. 

— Если это он, и он до сих пор находится рядом с Дэусом д’е Море, неважно в каком качестве, то, мой друг, у тебя действительно большие проблемы.

Чутье не подвело. Леденею, выпрямляюсь и замираю, ожидая продолжения.

— Если это тот самый Каядэ, то его история весьма занимательна и связана непосредственно с Дэусом д’е Море и “Вергилием”. Видишь ли, когда я только только устроился на работу, в клубе было две звезды, две примы и, к удивлению, они не конкурировали между собой, а дружили. Один из них — это Айнин — моя вечная головная боль, ты его знаешь. А второй... Как думаешь, кто?

— Каядэ, — выдыхаю. Голос звучит глухо-глухо.

— Именно, если мы действительно говорим об одном и том же человеке. Перестрахуемся и предположим, что это так. Итак, что мне о нем известно? Каядэ был еще более популярен, чем Айнин. Внешне мягкий, нежный, утонченный, образец того, каким должен быть дженуи, но с холодной головой и железной логикой. Не могу припомнить случая, чтобы он хотя бы раз пошел на поводу у своих чувств. Каядэ — прагматик и стервец, человек, заботящийся только о своем благосостоянии. Он превосходно умел разговорить любого нужного ему человека. Все мы старались держаться от него подальше, потому что он, как скорпион, мог ужалить в тот момент, когда этого совсем не ждешь. Каждый раз, когда приходил д’е Море, Каядэ вместе с Айнином пытались любым способом привлечь к себе его внимание. В конечном итоге, все же у Каядэ это получилось. Его, как и тебя, пригласили в «Ампир». Той же ночью Дэус д’е Море забрал его с собой. Больше мы в клубе его не видели.

Последние слова соотечественника словно Шар Смерти разрушают, распыляют, не оставляя ничего. 

— Думаешь, Каядэ стал любовником Дэуса? — каждое слово дается с трудом.

— Это мне неизвестно. Дэус д’е Море все так же продолжал каждую септиману посещать «Вергилий», до тех пор, пока не встретил там тебя. Дальнейший жизненный путь Каядэ никому неизвестен. Но если ты видел, что он работает на него до сих пор, в таком случае, я ничего не исключаю.

Тупо пялюсь в пространство, не могу сделать ни единого глотка воздуха и, кажется, начинаю задыхаться.

— Послушай, как бы не обстояли дела на самом деле, ТЫ являешься Парой д’е Море, а не он; ТЫ носишь его ребенка. Поэтому ты, несомненно, находишься в более выгодном положении, — Лоэ явно пытается успокоить.

— Выгодном положении? — иронично усмехаюсь, но выходит как-то надломлено и горько. – В последнее время Дэус изменился. Он пропадает на работе больше, чем обычно. Он совершенно перестал обращать на меня внимание, а КАК он стал со мной разговаривать! Понимаешь, я видел, как он обращается с Каядэ! Да и Дэус сделал меня своей парой лишь потому, что я забеременел, — последнюю фразу добавляю совсем тихо. На глаза наворачиваются слезы.

— Но может быть, не все потеряно? В конце концов, сам посуди, Дэус, после того, как ушел Каядэ, продолжал регулярно посещать «Вергилий» пока не встретил тебя. Хочу также заметить, что после того, как ты ушел из «Вергилия»…

— Дэус меня забрал оттуда и поставил перед фактом, что я больше не вернусь в клуб, — выходит истерично. — Хотя я и не сопротивлялся, и учитывая… то, что произошло… с Нейе... Я был рад, что Дэус забрал меня оттуда, — а теперь снова тихо.

— Пусть так. Сейчас это не важно, — отмахивается Лоэ. – Так вот, с тех пор как ты прекратил работу в «Вергилии», я там больше не видел Дэуса. Так что, скорее всего, ты зря переживаешь. Даже если у него и было что-то в прошлом с Каядэ, то это так и осталось в прошлом.

— Думаешь? — сомневаюсь, но крохотный лучик надежды начинает мерцать.

— Я не могу быть в этом уверенным на все сто процентов, но предполагаю, что это так.

— Но, в таком случае, почему Дэус в последнее время так холоден со мной?

— Для этого может быть много причин: занятость на работе, усталость...

— Раньше было так же, но он относился ко мне иначе, — замечаю я и, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, жалобно протягиваю: — Что же делать?

Неожиданно на лице Лоэ появляется широкая улыбка.

— Кажется, у меня есть план, как расшевелить твою пару.

Да, Лоэ мой спаситель. С надеждой смотрю на него, готовясь запомнить каждое слово.

В течении следующего часа мы составляем план, суть — пробудить в Дэусе былые эмоции по отношению ко мне. Поехать за советом к Лоэ было абсолютно верной идеей. Продумывание деталей вновь пробуждают воодушевление и уверенность, что у нас с Дэусом все наладится и никакой Каядэ не в силах этому помешать. Кроме того, сам процесс оказывается весьма увлекательным. Мы с Лоэ составляем подробный список всего, что нужно приобрести, чтобы сюрприз удался, а также, для лучшего усвоения материала, несколько раз проигрываем задуманное, меняясь ролями. В конечном итоге, вдохновленный, в приподнятом настроении уже собираюсь уходить, как в этот момент раздается звонок в дверь.

— О, вот и Мэйю пожаловал, — сообщает Лоэ и поясняет: — Я взял отпуск на септиману, но поскольку танцовщики — люди эмоциональные и неорганизованные, я попросил его временно побыть моими глазами и ушами.

Удивляюсь, но никак не комментирую, признавая правильность его действий: один только Айнин может доставить кучу проблем.

Лоэ отпирает дверь и впускает Мейю. Радостно поприветствовав своего непосредственного начальника, Мэйю высказывается:

— Лоэ, у тебя под окнами ходит странный тип, а на лестничной площадке стоит еще один такой же. Ты не знаешь, кто они такие? — но так и не дождавшись ответа на свой вопрос, заметив меня и тут же позабыв, о чем только что спрашивал, он радостно восклицает: — О! Аэль, и ты здесь! Какая встреча! Как у тебя дела? Не скучаешь по клубу? — цепким взглядом осматривает мою фигуру и останавливается на наручнике. На его лице появляется еще большее удивление.

Я же краснею, ругаясь на себя, что не одел рубашку с длинными рукавами.

Быстро разувшись и кинув покрытую яркими блестящими камнями сумку рядом с моим недавно приобретенным, внешне абсолютно невзрачным рюкзаком, Мэйю подлетает ко мне и, взяв за руку, начинает рассматривать брачный наручник.

— Вот это да! Магический брачный наручник! Я много слышал о таких, но вижу впервые. Какой красивый! Да еще и с камнями из кселонефрита… — на мгновение замолкает и впиливается в меня в ярко выраженном неверии. — Это же камни, представляющие семью д’е Море! Так ты что, пара Дэуса д’е Море? У меня нет слов! — теперь тараторит без остановки. — Вот повезло же! Кстати, прошлой ночью видел его в клубе. Дэус направлялся в «Ампир», когда я проходил мимо... — весело лепечет он, и так и не закончив мысль замолкает под предупреждающе-тяжелым взглядом Лоэ.

Дэус был в «Вергилии». Это значит только одно: меня одного ему мало или, возможно, он окончательно утерял интерес ко мне. Он всегда приходил туда только для одного — снять дженуи. Если раньше я мог закрывать глаза, надеясь, что поведение Дэуса в последнее время — плод моей неуемной фантазии, то сейчас... Все соединяется в единую картину: становится объяснимо и ночное отсутствие Дэуса, и то, как сухо он со мной разговаривал… Сильная боль сдавливает грудь, становится трудно, практически невозможно дышать. Кажется, меня вновь бросают в бурную реку. Она столь огромна, холодна и глубока, что все части тела мгновенно сводит сильнейшей судорогой, и нет совершенно никаких сил и желания бороться с этим потоком. Впрочем, теперь в этом нет смысла? Битва, так и не успевшая начаться, проиграна. Ощущаю себя как никогда несчастным, одиноким и преданным, а еще горько и неимоверно больно. Не отдавая отчета своим действиям, надеваю обувь, подхватываю новый рюкзак и, бросив всем короткое «пока», на ватных ногах покидаю квартиру Лоэ, совершенно не различая и не осознавая слов, которые несутся в след.


	29. Глава 21. Часть 3

Обратная дорога совершенно не запоминается — в голове одни невнятные образы. Ощущение будто стоишь в густом тумане и не знаешь, куда поставить ногу, от чего чувствуешь себя слепым катаэ, внезапно лишившимся материнского тепла, который кричит, но его никто не слышит — никому нет дела. Никчемный, слабый дженуи — вот кто я — дженуи, чьи феромоны заставляют пару изредка обращать свой взор на меня, но и это, похоже, в прошлом. Вероятно, теперь Дэус и в этом перестал нуждаться, поскольку нашел замену. Больно, как же больно. Ощущаю себя преданным, использованным и выброшенным за ненадобностью. Часть меня до сих пор отказывается в это верить, но с фактами не поспоришь: отстраненность, легкие поцелуи в лоб, не несущие в себе и капли сексуального подтекста, внезапная холодность и постоянное отсутствие дома. В одно краткое мгновение все становится на свои места. Кусочки мозаики, соединившись в единое целое, показывают совершенно безрадостную перспективу существования в роли младшей пары Дэуса д’е Море: брошенный, без ласки и любви, даже без какого-либо внимания со стороны старшего, буду запертым в четырех стенах, ожидая, когда же он соизволит появиться. Наверняка, от него будет пахнуть чужими духами, а на его теле будут следы все новых измен. Возможно ли это выдержать? Вдруг, несмотря на заверения отца, мой ребенок все же родится слабым, и Дэус откажется от него? Что будет тогда? Он окончательно устранит уже нас (меня и малыша) из своей жизни? Теперь, ко всему прочему, становится еще и страшно. Понимаю, все это фантазирование, но эти фантазии кажутся настолько реальными...

Откуда-то издалека доносится обеспокоенный голос Дорэя:

— Аэль, с тобой все в порядке?

Все ли со мной в порядке? Губы растягиваются в грустно-ироничной усмешке: 

— Со мной все хорошо.

Когда, наконец, мобиль паркуется около дома Дэуса, более или менее выбираюсь из этого болезненного тумана. Словно сомнамбула, выхожу из машины и останавливаюсь перед огромным, белокаменным зданием — домом пары. Некоторое время смотрю на него и понимаю: нет, это исключительно его дом, не мой, ведь Дэус снова и снова продолжает напоминать: здесь я гость. Я имею доступ только в малую часть комнат и что самое печальное — у меня нет своего закутка. А разве у меня вообще есть что-то свое, кроме поношенной одежды, в которой прибыл из Эджентиса? Кроме всего вышеперечисленного, каждое действие, каждый шаг теперь полностью контролируются, не говоря о том, что за меня все решают — нет права выбора. Когда это началось? Может, тогда, когда принял покровительство? Или раньше, когда продался главе клана Декесус? И даже голос — второе «я» молчит, отчего ощущаю себя еще более одиноким, брошенным и забытым.

Вновь и вновь обвожу здание взглядом и прихожу к выводу, что более не хочу оставаться здесь, ведь здесь я, по сути, не нужен. Я, как та вещь, которую в любой момент могут убрать в дальний угол подальше от глаз. Собственно, это уже начинает происходить: меня отодвигают все дальше и дальше. И снова горько усмехаюсь. А я, идиот, хотел устроить Дэусу сюрприз, сделать приятное... Зачем? Ради чего? Чтобы еще на какое-то время поддержать иллюзию, продолжить обманывать себя в том, что со старшей парой все хорошо? Гнев, горечь, досада и злость на себя, на Дэуса, на мир съедают, душат, убивают. Как разорвать этот порочный круг? Уйти? Но куда? К Рокхейну? “...я буду рад твоей компании и малышу”, — так вроде было им сказано? Да, пожалуй, это хороший вариант. Поживу некоторое время у него, пока не решу, что делать дальше. Пора положить конец отношениям с д’е Море, пока еще все не зашло еще дальше, пока окончательно не стал ничего не значащей подневольной тенью. 

Сжав руки в кулаки, твердым шагом направляюсь к дому. Поднявшись в покои Дэуса, оглядываю свои жалкие попытки очередной раз обмануть себя. И ради кого старался? Ради Дэуса? А нужно ли это ему? Оценит ли он? Я надеялся привлечь его внимание, но возымеют ли мои действия должный эффект, учитывая, что прошлую ночь он провел в объятиях красивого дженуи, который не обнимается по утрам с белым другом, у которого здоровый цвет лица, а не бледный, отдающий зеленью оттенок кожи. Когда живот станет большим, он вероятнее всего запрет меня в комнате и не позволит выходить. Как говорили раньше: “с глаз долой — из сердца вон”. А что будет потом с ребенком? Вдруг он решит избавится от него? От подобных мыслей Дэус д’е Море представляется не защитником, а человеком, который несет в себе угрозу. Опускаю руку на живот и, устремив взгляд на полуоткрытую дверь, ведущую в спальню, срываюсь с места. Словно вихрь, врываюсь в помещение, желая только одного: как можно скорее собрать вещи и навсегда покинуть и пару, и этот дом. 

Войдя в спальню, останавливаюсь и замираю при виде круглой, мягкой, манящей кровати, ковра с большим ворсом, многочисленных подушек, создающих интимную обстановку. Эта комната не для сна и отдыха, а волшебный оазис для занятия сексом. Мгновенно воображение рисует яркую картину того, как руки д’е Море ласкают гибкое тело, но не мое, как он шепчет своим чарующим голосом ласковые слова, но они опять же адресованы не мне. Из-за этого просыпается неожиданная наимощнейшая волна ярости. Рюкзак выпадает из ослабевших пальцев. Чтобы я позволил ему кувыркаться с кем-то другим на этой кровати? Да ни за что!

В меня словно вселяется дьявол, я становлюсь ураганом, сносящим все на своем пути, разрушительной бурей, мощным торнадо. В мгновение ока спальня превращается в бедлам. Рву подушки, устраивая водопад из перьев, громлю попавшейся под руку статуэткой зеркало и, схватив наиболее крупный осколок стекла, “убиваю” кровать, разрезая одеяла, простыни, матрац, и получаю от этого невероятное удовольствие, потому что представляю на их месте Дэуса и Каядэ. Не замечаю, что из глаз бегут слезы, а осколок зеркала распарывает ладонь. Постепенно жажда крови сходит на нет, силы иссякают, а на душе остается лишь пустота. Полусумасшедшим, полным боли и отчаянья взглядом обвожу комнату, потом подхожу к двери и, подняв с пола рюкзак, направляюсь к шкафу, где лежат купленные Дэусом вещи, не замечая хруст осколков под ногами. Открыв дверцу, одним махом сгребаю все, что было моим еще до встречи с Ресеи, и прочие предметы, приобретенные лично мной или подаренные Джийей. Быстро запихнув все это в рюкзак, уже собираюсь его закрыть, как в этот момент дверь открывается и на пороге появляется Дэус д’е Море. На мгновение замираю. Бросив на пару полный ненависти и ярости взгляд, быстро завязываю рюкзак.

Окинув комнату взглядом, глава клана Декесус сосредотачивает свое внимание на мне.

— Аэль, что происходит?

Закинув рюкзак на плечо, смотрю на Ресеи.

— Ты спрашиваешь, что происходит? Как ты вообще смеешь задавать мне этот вопрос? А тебе не все ли равно? Ты вообще интересовался моим мнением хотя бы в чем нибудь? Ты спросил меня, хочу ли я быть твоей парой, когда дарил этот чертов наручник? — указываю на запястье и яростно дергаю его, пытаясь снять, тем самым нанося дополнительные увечья. — Он, между прочим, не снимается! Ты поинтересовался, хочу ли я переходить на домашнее обучение? А эти два бугая? Из-за них я теперь даже в туалет спокойно сходить не могу! Ты не интересуешься ни мной, ни моим здоровьем! Тебе и на ребенка наплевать. Этот гребаный дом… Да я в нем гость, если не хуже! У меня здесь нет даже собственного угла! Я для тебя, нет, не младшая пара, я для тебя приживалка! И ты ни разу не позвонил мне за эти два дня, хотя зачем тебе звонить? Ты же в это время развлекался с мальчиками из «Вергилия»! Что, я тебе уже надоел? Захотелось разнообразия? Хотя я не понимаю, зачем тебе они, или я, если у тебя под боком Каядэ! Так вот, мне все это осточертело, я ухожу! — последнюю фразу уже выкрикиваю.

— Аэль, успокойся, давай поговорим, — обманчиво мягкий тон. Ресеи перегораживает проход и медленно направляется в мою сторону. Чувствуя, еще чуть-чуть и меня загонят в угол, хватаю валяющуюся на полу тяжелую статуэтку и начинаю угрожающе размахивать ею перед собой.

— Не подходи ко мне.

Естественно, мои слова и действия не производят должного эффекта: Дэус продолжает медленно приближаться.

— Не смей подходить! — выкрикиваю еще громче, и не видя другого выхода, запускаю статуэткой в главу клана. Д’е Море уворачивается. Предмет попадет в гобелен, висящий на стене, и тот с грохотом падает, накрывая собой статуэтку. Воспользовавшись этим моментом, проскальзываю мимо Ресеи и, словно ошпаренный, вылетаю из спальни.

— Сейн Джи, квахрер хотт,* — чеканит Дэус фразу на незнакомом языке.

Не успеваю добежать до проходной, как дверь сама захлопывется прямо перед носом. В этот же момент раздается звонок коммуникатора, практически полностью идентичный тому, что стоял на самом первом устройстве связи. Поворачиваю голову, ориентируясь на звук, и вижу полную копию моего старого, потерянного в Эджентисе рюкзака, спокойно лежащую на диване. Их отличает лишь одно, этот — совершенно новый. Ярость исчезает, недоуменно замираю.

Находясь в противоположной стороне гостиной, около открытой двери, ведущей в спальню, Дэус спокойно наблюдает за моими действиями.

— Тебе звонят, — мягко и спокойно. 

Опустив купленный сегодня рюкзак на пол, не спуская настороженного взгляда с пары, медленно подхожу к рюкзаку и, взяв его, тут же стремительно возвращаюсь к исходной точке. Открыв его, беру совершенно новый, небольшой, гладкий, новейшей модели коммуникатор и, к своему удивлению, читаю имя: «Лоэ». Как такое возможно? Четко помню, что потерял коммуникатор, поэтому синхронизацию провести нельзя… Или? Неужели Дэус?…Но как он узнал? Бросив растерянный взгляд на пару, повернувшись лицом к двери, выхожу на видеосвязь.

— Аэль, наконец-то! С тобой все в порядке? Какой-то ты… мм… взволнованный, — Лоэ явно беспокоится.

— Да, спасибо, со мной все хорошо, — получается глухо и сухо.

— Послушай, тут выяснилось, что у твоей пары с господином Ноэлем какие-то общие дела. Именно поэтому он посещал «Вергилий». Также теперь мне точно известно: Дэус д’е Море никого не забирал. 

У Дэуса с Ноэлем дела? Он не забирал дженуи? Мир очередной раз переворачивается. 

— Спасибо, Лоэ, — едва слышно выдавливаю и зажмуриваюсь.

Вот ведь... Получается, я был не прав по всем статьям? Создатель, что же я натворил?! Я же разгромил спальню, наорал на пару и запустил в него статуэткой. А сколько всего ему наговорил!

Медленно поворачиваюсь и уже открываю рот для того, чтобы начать извиняться, понимая — за содеянное нет прощения, но в эту же минуту натыкаюсь на горящий взгляд Дэуса, неизвестно когда успевшего подойти ко мне. Нервно сглатываю, боясь вздохнуть.

Он наклоняется ко мне и практически над самым моим ухом тихо произносит:

— Никогда не смей так думать.

А в следующую минуту оказываюсь прижатым к двери. Его губы накрывают мои жестким, страстным, глубоким поцелуем. Шокированный столь неожиданным поворотом событий, подчиняюсь, чувствуя, как тело реагирует на эту грубую, болезненную ласку, но не сопротивляюсь, полностью отдаюсь властным, доминирующим, подчиняющим объятиям. Пытаюсь потянуться к нему, но он неожиданно резко зажимает руки над головой. От этого ощущаю саднящую боль в одном из разодранных запястий, но не обращаю на нее совершенно никакого внимания, сейчас она кажется совершенно незначительной. В эту минуту важно одно: я ошибался в своих выводах. Дэус не изменял. Желание стать хорошей парой просыпается снова. Страстно отвечаю на поцелуй, стараясь по возможности прижаться как можно ближе к паре. Его губы переключаются на шею, то покусывая, то буквально всасывая кожу, а колено, раздвинув ноги, вклинивается между бедер. Распахиваю глаза и резко выдыхаю, чувствуя, как знакомый жар волнами распространяется по телу, наполняя собой не только плоть, но и каждую частичку существа. Тем временем колено Дэуса приподнимается чуть выше и надавливает на вставший член. Это настолько необычно и волнительно, что стон удовольствия сам собой вырывается из груди. Поддавшись, двигаю бедрами, потираясь о его ногу. Ощущения настолько приятные и острые, что аж пальцы на ногах сжимаются. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть и рухну на пол. Отпустив мои руки, одним движением Дэус разрывает на мне рубашку и мастерски быстро одной рукой расстегивает мою ширинку, а другой, легкой лаской скользнув по груди, находит сосок и неожиданно резко, слегка болезненно его сжимает. Одновременно его пальцы проникают в ширинку, и он обхватывает мой эрегированный член. Рвано хватаю ртом воздух, задыхаясь и утопая в нахлынувшем сумасшедшем возбуждении. Желая слиться воедино с парой, обхватываю руками его шею и, притянув ближе к себе, теперь уже сам накрываю его губы требовательным поцелуем. Пару секунд он позволяет проявлять инициативу, а затем в мгновение сметает мое жалкое трепыхание, вжав в дверь. Его рука скользит по моему члену, а колено продолжает упираться между ног. Кажется, я парю высоко в облаках, устремляясь все выше к слепящим лучам солнца. Вот они вспыхивают ярко, заставляя вскрикнуть, и, разорвав поцелуй, судорожно вцепиться в рубашку Ресеи, натягивая ее до треска. Я мощно выплескиваюсь в ласкающую руку и, чувствуя себя невероятно счастливым, обмякаю в стальных объятиях д'е Море.

Какое-то время, убрав ногу и поддерживая меня, Дэус не двигается. Как только немного прихожу в чувство, делает неожиданный шаг назад и тянет на себя, одновременно разворачивая лицом к двери. В следующий момент, не успев осознать что-либо, оказываюсь на коленях вжатым лицом в дверь. Инстинктивно схватившись руками за ручку, прогибаюсь в спине. Далее действия Дэуса кажутся грубыми и спешными. Он настолько быстро и четко стягивает с меня штаны, что я только и успеваю переступать с коленки на коленку. Лицо пылает. Чувствую себя беспомощным и беззащитным. На короткое мгновение становится страшно — вспоминается тот случай с изнасилованием. Цепенею и начинаю мелко дрожать, испытывая ужас от того, что тот эпизод может повториться вновь. Кошусь в сторону пары и до крови прокусываю губу, боясь издать звук протеста. Но ничего не происходит. Избавившись от штанов, Ресеи не врывается грубо в мое тело, а лишь крепко, слегка болезненно сжимает ягодицы, отчего с облегчением вздыхаю, чувствуя, как постепенно возбуждение нарастает вновь от его ласковых поглаживающих движений в сочетании с легкими ударами по ягодицам. Ощущаю, как его рука ласкает поясницу и спину, проходясь вдоль позвоночника, одновременно с этим чувствую очередной слегка болезненный, но приятный шлепок. Из груди вырывается возглас протеста, смешанный с наслаждением. Сильнее прогибаюсь, подставляя попу для очередного удара, не понимая, боюсь его или все же хочу. Тем временем другая его рука продолжает скользить вверх по позвоночнику и останавливается на шее. Кажется, небольшой нажим, и он ее сломает, настолько огромны его руки и тонка моя шея. Отвесив очередной, уже более сильный удар по ягодицам, Ресеи хватает меня за волосы и тянет назад, не болезненно, но достаточно жестко. И опять не могу понять: возбуждает это или, наоборот, вгоняет еще в больший страх, заставляя подчиняться. Откинув голову назад, следую за руками Ресеи. После очередного болезненного удара по ягодицам его пальцы неожиданно оказываются у меня во рту. Тут же принимаюсь их посасывать, а он, прижавшись ко мне сзади, начинает покусывать мою шею и плечи. Ощущаю его огромное возбужденное естество, касающееся моего входа. Желая быть хорошим младшим супругом, еще сильнее, до боли прогибаюсь в пояснице и трусь анусом о его плоть. Дэус убирает пальцы изо рта и, немного отстранившись, дарит еще один, более болезненный, чем все предыдущие, шлепок. От этого кожа на попе начинает буквально гореть. Вскрикиваю, но попыток закрыться не предпринимаю. В следующий же момент ощущаю, как палец Дэуса, уверенно нажав на колечко ануса, проникает внутрь. Кожа на ягодицах продолжает полыхать, что пробуждает неведомые ранее ощущения. Шумно выдыхаю и, несмотря на легкую саднящую боль, подаюсь назад и насаживаюсь на палец, за что получаю очередной весьма ощутимый удар. Замираю, чувствуя, как Дэус растягивает меня намного более стремительно, чем обычно, и, скорее всего, недостаточно. От этого испытываю дискомфорт, смешанный со странным наслаждением. Так и не добавив третий палец, Ресеи вынимает их из меня. Издаю возмущенный возглас, за что получаю очередной шлепок по уже полыхающей попе. К тому моменту, как Дэус пристраивается к моему проходу, я настолько возбужден, что боль от входа головки члена в анус воспринимается не болезненнее, чем укус кикси**. Не желая более терпеть эту сладостную муку, изнемогая от желания почувствовать себя наполненным, подаюсь назад и полностью насаживаюсь на плоть. С уст срывается очередной возглас, а на ягодицу очередной раз опускается тяжелая ладонь д'е Море, но не замечаю этого, дрожа от разливающихся по венам боли и жаркой агонии наслаждения. Не позволяя привыкнуть, Дэус подается назад и плавными толчками начинает достаточно стремительное движение, не забывая при этом периодически отвешивать весьма ощутимые шлепки. Кричу, зависнув на тонкой грани боли и удовольствия, путаюсь, теряюсь в этих кардинально противоположных ощущениях. Подстраиваюсь под темп и ритм Дэуса и едва не кончаю от каждого его движения. Неожиданно Дэус подхватывает меня за одно бедро и приподнимает ногу, благодаря чему проникновение становится еще более глубоким. Он буквально втаранивается в простату. Судорожно сжимая ручку двери (кажется, она вот-вот оторвется), кричу, увеличивая амплитуду движений, при этом стараюсь сохранить равновесие. Колено почти не держит и, если бы не руки пары, давно бы уже рухнул на пол. Наконец, рука Дэуса опускается на мой уже текущий член и с силой сжимает. Широко распахнув глаза от пронзившего разряда, выгибаюсь и мгновенно выплескиваюсь ему в руку. Силы тут же покидают меня, сознание плывет, но я продолжаю из последних сил держаться за дверную ручку, потому как Дэус движется во мне в сумасшедшем темпе. С большим трудом сжимаюсь и слышу, как он рычит. Его пальцы на моем подвешенном бедре сжимаются, едва не разрывая кожу, а вторая рука с силой опускается на ягодицу, и в этот же момент чувствую, как меня заполняет горячее семя. Опустив мою ногу на пол, он наваливается на меня, упираясь обеими руками в дверь. Его грудь вздымается, бешеное дыхание обжигает шею. Впрочем, я и сам пытаюсь успокоить свое готовое выпрыгнуть из груди сердце. С трудом разжимаю пальцы, пребывая в блаженной истоме, чувствуя, как по телу проносится мелкая дрожь, и, поставив ладони на пол, практически падаю на них, не в силах удержать свой вес. Глубокая, распоротая рана мгновенно дает о себе знать, но состояние неги и блаженства, в котором пребываю после столь экзотичного, бурного и невероятно приятного секса притупляет острое жжение в анусе. Наверное бы рухнул, если бы Дэус вовремя не поддержал. Аккуратно выйдя из моего тела, не разжимая объятий, он садится на пол, прислоняясь спиной к двери, и устраивает меня у себя на коленях. Кладу голову ему на грудь и, прикрыв глаза, наслаждаюсь вновь появившимся ощущением безопасности и комфорта, смешанным с приятной усталостью. Мысли текут невероятно медленно. Но, помня об истерике, с трудом ворочая языком, тихо извиняюсь:

— Прости меня.

В ответ Дэус лишь крепче обнимает и целует в макушку.

— Аэль, я не умею говорить красивых слов. Я действительно очень занят. Все свободное время, которое есть, я уделяю тебе. Я забочусь, как умею. Если тебя что-то тревожит, беспокоит или ты в чем-то нуждаешься, пожалуйста, сообщай об этом. 

Опять становится стыдно. Прячу лицо у него на груди. После чего снова тихо повторяю:

— Прости меня. Я не знаю, что на меня нашло… Лоэ рассказал про Каядэ. Потом пришел Мэйю и сообщил, что видел тебя в «Вергилии», я… Мне представилось… Ты в последнее время был со мной так холоден и практически не появлялся дома… — боясь, что Дэус воспримет мои слова как обвинение, встречаюсь с ним взглядом и начинаю тараторить: — Нет, я понимаю… У тебя много работы и ты действительно делаешь для меня очень много всего... Ты не думай, что я этого не вижу, не замечаю или не ценю, но когда я увидел Каядэ… Он такой красивый…— замолкаю, не зная, каким образом можно продолжить фразу. Снова хочу спрятать лицо у него на груди, но он не позволяет этого сделать. Кончиками пальцев удерживая лицо за подбородок, он внимательно заглядывает мне в глаза и произносит серьезным, но при этом мягким тоном:

— Каядэ — хороший аналитик, только поэтому он работает у меня. 

— А что ты делал в «Вергилии»?

Вздохнув, он берет мою поврежденную руку, продолжая смотреть мне в глаза:

— У меня есть общие дела с Науроном Ноэлем, — коротко, спокойным тоном отвечает он и, раскрыв мою ладонь, уже собирается прикоснуться к ней губами, но тут же замирает, сконцентрировав свое внимание на рассеченной, до сих пор слегка кровоточащей коже. Пальцами подняв наручник выше запястья, он рассматривает разодранную кожу, с каждым мгновением все сильнее хмурясь и мрачнея.

Вспомнив, как пытался в порыве ярости снять его с руки, а также те ужасные обвинения, которые бросил в лицо Дэусу, съеживаюсь.

— Сейн Джи, вели Лоаллю принести «стягивающий клей», антисептик и “водонепроницаемые бинты”, — напряженным тоном отдает распоряжение Дэус. 

— Исполнено, Аштари, — тут же следует ответ Хранителя.

Словно пушинку, подхватив меня на руки, Дэус поднимается и направляется к спальне. Ногой распахнув дверь, входит внутрь.

Перед глазами предстает невообразимый хаос: разодранный гобелен, в таком же состоянии многочисленные подушки и одеяла. Перья, успевшие осесть на пол, покрывают белым ковром блестящие осколки разбитого зеркала. Не верится, что все это сотворил своими собственными руками. Зажмурив глаза, чтобы не видеть того, что натворил, утыкаюсь лицом в плечо Дэуса и тихо повторяюсь:

— Прости меня, я виноват.

Не обращая внимания на осколки, Дэус со мной на руках молча заходит в ванную. Поставив меня на пол и взяв огромный махровый халат, всегда висящий в шкафчике, он заворачивает меня в него. Достав еще один такой же, накидывает на себя и, подведя меня к умывальнику, включает воду. Осторожно взяв мою кисть, кажущуюся невероятно тонкой по сравнению с его огромной рукой, промывает рану. Ладонь и запястье сильное жжет. Шиплю. На глазах выступают слезы.

— Потерпи. Сейчас все пройдет, — ласково. От звука его голоса боль кажется совсем не существенной.

Промыв раны и промокнув руку полотенцем, Дэус усаживает меня на табурет.

— Почему ты это всегда делаешь? — наиглупейший вопрос, но все равно задаю его. – Почему всегда лечишь? Почему никогда не ругаешь и не наказываешь?

Присев на корточки рядом со мной, д’е Море вновь заглядывает мне в глаза.

— Потому что ты — моя пара.

— И все? — хочу услышать совершенно другие слова. В груди снова что-то сжимается. Отворачиваюсь, пытаясь скрыть эмоции.

Дэус снова вздыхает и, поднявшись, присаживается на край бортика ванной.

— Аэль, подумай, если бы я не испытывал к тебе никаких чувств, поехал бы я за тобой в Эджентис? Стал бы выхаживать совершенно незнакомого мне человека — твоего брата? Нанял бы преподавателя? Спрашивал бы Сейн Джи о тебе каждый час? 

— Ты спрашиваешь Сейн Джи обо мне каждый час? — удивляюсь, не знал.

Вместо ответа, Дэус, подойдя ко мне, наклоняется и, обхватив мою голову руками и приподняв мое лицо, прикасается к моим губам невесомым поцелуем, от которого внизу живота начинает порхать сотня бабочек. Забыв об израненной руке, прижимаюсь к нему и углубляю поцелуй, наслаждаясь этим ощущением, чувствуя себя как никогда счастливым.

В этот самый момент раздается стук в дверь. Дэус отстраняется и, подойдя к двери, выходит из ванной. Я же сижу глядя в одну точку, чувствуя, как губы сами собой расползаются в счастливой улыбке. Он ко мне неравнодушен! Интересно, он любит меня?

_“Мы только что получили ответ на этот вопрос”._

Но он же об этом не сказал.

_“Он говорит поступками”._

Действительно.

Дэус прерывает мой внутренний диалог — заходит в ванную с подносом в руках, на котором лежат бинты, тюбик с незнакомым лекарством, ватные тампоны и небольшая емкость с жидкостью. Поставив поднос на столик и обильно смочив ватный тампон жидкостью, Дэус подходит ко мне. Вновь опустившись на корточки, берет мою поврежденную руку и обрабатывает раны. Понимая, что сам виноват, практически до крови прокусив губу, стоически терплю резкое жжение, которое постепенно сходит на нет. Он вновь возвращается к подносу и, взяв тюбик, снова оказывается около меня. С удивлением и непониманием наблюдаю, как он выдавливает вязкую, клейкообразную субстанцию прямо на рану и некоторое время не позволяет закрыть ладонь. На этот раз жжение не столь яркое, но все равно ощутимое. Сжимаю зубы и терплю.

— Это медицинский клей, — поясняет Дэус, вероятно считав мое напряжение.

Зачем мне медицинский клей? Порез и так к утру бы затянулся, но, конечно, об этом молчу.

Пока масса высыхает, Дэус вновь вернувшись к подносу, закрывает тюбик и берет бинты. Забинтовав руку и чмокнув меня в макушку, поворачивается к ванне и, закрыв слив, открывает кран. Взяв несколько тюбиков, выдавливает их содержимое в ванну, которая постепенно заполняется водой. Как только ванна оказывается наполненной, он закрывает воду и снимает с себя халат. Я же с недоумением наблюдаю за его действиями. Если он собрался меня мыть (к чему, честно говоря, успел привыкнуть и ни за что не откажусь от этой приятной процедуры), зачем выключил воду и разделся сам? Раньше он никогда не раздевался.

Повесив халат на крючок, он подходит ко мне и, избавив меня от одежды, одним движением подхватывает и переносит в ванну, до краев наполненную водой и пеной. Стою, погруженный по ягодицы в воду. Кожа на попе, до этого момента полыхавшая все больше после шлепков Дэуса, постепенно успокаивается, из чего делаю вывод: видимо, пена для ванны содержит в себе либо анестетик, либо что-то подобное. И как я мог сомневаться в нем? Как вообще мог думать, что он не испытывает ко мне чувств? Вон как заботится.

Тем временем, забравшись в ванну вслед за мной, Дэус опускается в воду и некоторое время наблюдает за моим растерянным видом — я никогда раньше не лежал в мыльной воде. (Вода в Эджентисе — на вес золота, поэтому там это непозволительная роскошь. Когда уехал из трущоб, не раз посещала мысль набрать полную ванну воды и погрузиться в нее, чтобы хотя бы иметь представление, что это такое. Но дело почему-то всегда ограничивалось только душем). 

Вероятно, устав ждать, Дэус берет меня за талию и тянет на себя. В мгновение оказываюсь лежащим спиной на нем, как на матрасе, практически полностью погруженный в воду. Над водой остается лишь голова. Судорожно вцепляюсь рукой в бортик, боясь оказаться под водой и захлебнуться. Вероятно, почувствовав мою нервозность, Дэус подтягивает меня чуть выше, одновременно слегка сгибая ноги в коленях. В итоге, мои бедра оказываются широко раздвинутыми в стороны, а воспаленный после бурного секса с Дэусом проход касается уже пробудившегося естества Пары. Ойкаю и замираю, слегка напрягаясь.

— Тише-тише. Не будет того, чего ты не захочешь, — шепчет на ухо и, захватив мочку губами, проводит по ней языком, одновременно скользя другой рукой по телу мягкой лаской.

Откидываю голову Дэусу на плечо и делаю глубокий вдох, постепенно расслабляясь. Все же горячая вода и мягкие, ненавязчивые ласки д'е Море способствуют этому.

Тем временем он берет меня за руку и подносит ее к губам. Словно зачарованный наблюдаю, как его язык проходится по моему среднему пальцу, потом указательному, а затем, и вовсе начинает скользить между ними, от чего по телу проносятся миллиарды возбуждающих разрядиков. Облизываю внезапно ставшие сухими губы и сглатываю излишки появившейся во рту слюны, чувствуя, как член д'е Море окончательно приходит в полную боевую готовность. Но от чего-то это не тревожит, а наоборот, возбуждает. Но на этот раз все не так, как всегда. Возбуждение подходит медленно, как бы крадучись. Тягучее приятное тепло не затмевает полностью сознание, позволяя прочувствовать каждый нюанс этих приятных ощущений. Пребывая в блаженной истоме, скольжу пальцами по руке Дэуса, останавливаюсь на татуировке.

— Что она оз...— начинаю спрашивать, но прерываюсь, поскольку в этот момент свободная рука Пары, лаская, затронув мой успевший налиться кровью член, опускается вниз и, нажав на растянутый проход, с легкостью проникает внутрь, — ...начает? — вторую часть слова буквально выдыхаю и тут же втягиваю ртом воздух, вновь откидывая голову на плечо Дэуса.

Чуть подтянув колени к себе, Дэус еще шире раздвигает мои бедра, и, вынув палец из ануса, другой рукой обхватывает за талию и подтягивает вверх. Не успеваю даже пискнуть, как в следующее мгновение оказываюсь полностью насаженным на его набухшую плоть. Из груди вырывается полувздох-полустон, но на этом его движения прекращаются. Слегка напряженным от возбуждения голосом он начинает отвечать на мой вопрос:

— Это брачная магическая татуировка, — делает движения бедрами медленно выходя и снова проникая в меня, задевая ту самую волшебную точку. Дыхание сбивается, а сознание начинает медленно уплывать. Тем временем Дэус вновь останавливается и продолжает говорить, немного возвращая к реальности: — Сердце означает любовь, — вновь движение бедрами, но более настойчивое и глубокое, — шипы — защиту старшим младшего, а глаз показывает текущее физическое состояние младшей пары.

Конец фразы уже не слышу, поскольку, не останавливаясь, он продолжает двигаться во мне. На воде появляются крупные волны, а внутри меня разгорается знакомое пламя. Полуобернувшись, тянусь губами к его рту и погружаюсь в страстный поцелуй. 

Подхватив руками под ягодицы и продолжая работать бедрами, Дэус все интенсивнее насаживает на себя. Вода, вторя нашим толчкам, выплескивается из ванной, помогая танцу наших тел, то, вбирая нас внутрь, то выталкивая наружу.

Я взлетаю все выше, стремясь вырваться за облака, чтобы, наконец, воспарить, словно птица, но никак не могу взорваться ярким фейервеком из тысячи огней в слепящих лучах солнца.

Уперев одну руку в стену, а другой ухватившись за бортик ванны, приподнимаюсь и уже сам насаживаюсь на член пары, с каждым разом ускоряя темп и увеличивая движение. Желаю одного: как можно скорее достичь нужной высоты, чтобы раствориться, слиться с окружающим миром, паря на волнах блаженства.

Поддерживая меня за бедра, Дэус все резче и быстрее насаживает на себя. И вот, наконец, вырвавшись за облака, плыву в поднебесье, нежась в жарких лучах солнца, с каждым мгновением все больше и больше заполняющих меня, пока не взрываюсь миллиардом огней. Мой крик и утробное рычание Дэуса заполняют пространство. Мы замираем, бурно изливаясь, и тут же падаем обратно в ванну, в которой осталась лишь половина воды.

Лежу сверху на Дэусе. Пребывая в полубессознательном блаженном состоянии, закрыв глаза, чувствуя приятную легкую дрожь, наслаждаюсь единением с парой. Его дыхание, так же, как мое, постепенно выравнивается, а руки медленно скользят по телу, на этот раз без какого-либо сексуального подтекста. Не могу припомнить, когда было столь же хорошо. Я бы хотел, чтобы этот момент не заканчивался никогда, длился вечность, остановившись во времени.

Скользнув губами по виску, Дэус медленно выходит из меня. Чувствую жжение в сильно воспаленном заднем проходе, отчего тихо шиплю.

— Больно? — беспокоится. Приятно.

Хочу ответить: лишь чуть-чуть, но настолько обессилен, что выходит лишь бессвязное мычание.

Дэус принимает сидячее положение, отчего из груди раздается очередной, но уже протестующий возглас. Понимаю, то счастливое мгновение прошло, но все равно выражаю несогласие с этим фактом.

Устроив меня у себя на коленях, он открывает кран с водой, пуская ее через рассеиватель. Следующим движением открывает слив.

Обняв Дэуса за торс и положив ему голову на грудь, прикрываю глаза, отдаваясь блаженной полудреме. Сейчас вообще не в состоянии совершать какие-либо телодвижения.

Не выпуская меня из объятий, Дэус берет губку и, выдавив на нее гель, начинает очень осторожно водить ею по моей коже.

Отдавшись заботливым рукам д’е Море, уже практически засыпаю, как в эту же минуту раздается страшный грохот и в мои мысли вторгается взолновано-обеспокоенный голос Урлыки:

— *Уррр идет на помощь!”

Все происходит настолько быстро, что я не успеваю сразу осознать происходящее.

В долю секунды оказываюсь прижатым ко дну ванны (благо, вода полностью успела выйти), а Дэус возвышается надо мной, прикрывая своим телом. В его ладони — уже полностью сформированный Шар Смерти.

Одновременно с этим в ванную неизвестно откуда вваливается взбудораженный питомец. В своей боевой форме, готовый спасать меня от неизвестного неприятеля, он замирает, уставившись на напряженную фигуру Дэуса и на меня, выглядывающего у него из-за спины.

— *О! С Хозяином все в порядке? Хозяин в безопасности?*

Мгновенно расслабляюсь, только тогда полностью осознавая, в каком жутком напряжении находился в течении этих минут. 

— \Урлыка, ты с ума сошел так пугать! С чего ты решил, что мне вообще что-либо угрожает?\

— *Прости, Хозяин. Урррлыка не хотел пугать. Уррр был на охоте, почувствовал, что Хозяину плохо, решил, возможно, Хозяин в серьезной опасности. Уррр очень далеко охотился от дома и долго добирался… Друг Хозяина спас Хозяина?

— \Уррр, все в порядке. Мне вообще ничего не угрожало\\.

Зверек успокаивается и, вернувшись к своему обычному облику, садится на пол.

Дэус тем временем, сжав ладонь в кулак и таким образом нейтрализовав Шар Смерти, перестает прижимать меня ко дну ванны и загораживать собой. Устроившись на бортике, он, улыбаясь уголками губ, продолжает внимательно наблюдать за мной и Урлыкой, ведущими мысленный диалог,.

— *Уррр чувствовал, что хозяину плохо. Хозяин злился и одновременно боялся. Урррлыка бросил охоту и помчался на помощь*, — до сих пор переживает.

— \Ур, ты просто неверно интерпретировал мои эмоции. Я немного понервничал, но сейчас все в полном порядке. Спасибо за беспокойство. В следующий раз, если мне нужна будет твоя помощь, я позову. Хорошо?\

Еще раз окинув нашу пару взглядом и виновато посмотрев на меня, питомец произносит:

— *Прости, Хозяин. Урррлыка иногда не понимает эмоции Хозина. Но Уррр будет стараться. Если сейчас Хозяину не нужна помощь Уррра, то Урррлыка пошел охотиться дальше*, — с этими словами он удаляется обратно, в вентиляцию, через которую, как и в первый раз, проник в ванную.

Дэус же, покачав головой, помогает подняться и, поддерживая, возвращается к ранее начатой им процедуре.

Вымыв меня и себя, он выбирается из ванны и, перенеся меня через бортик, долго и осторожно вытирает полотенцем.

К моменту, как мы оказываемся в спальне, уже пребываю в приятной полудреме и только поэтому не удивляюсь тому, что устроенный мной ранее хаос полностью нейтрализован: все так же, как и было ранее, на своих местах. Единственное, на чем все же удалось сконцентрироваться, это цвет многочисленных подушек, а также покрывал и постельного белья. Он немного изменился, но настолько незначительно, что это абсолютно не нарушает цветовой баланс.

Когда Дэус опускает меня на кровать, уже собираюсь забраться под теплое одеяло и, наконец, полноценно погрузиться в сон, но он не позволяет этого сделать. Положив поперек кровати на живот и раздвинув бедра, аккуратными равномерными движениями, едва касаясь колечка ануса, он смазывает проход. Но даже эти легкие касания вызывают дискомфорт, отчего на некоторое время вынужден разлепить веки. Тихо протестую. В ответ на мое мычание д’е Море касается губами моих ягодичных полушарий.

— Потерпи, сейчас боль пройдет.

И правда, пока Дэус растирает тело каким-то другим, приятно пахнущим составом, жжение постепенно сходит на нет, и я вновь прикрываю глаза, наслаждаясь блуждающими, массажирующими прикосновениями. Собственно, это последнее, что откладывается в сознании.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *квахрер хотт - закрой дверь  
> **кикси - комар


	30. Глава 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Брачная татуировка на руке Дэуса:  
> [](http://uploads.ru/OGsIY.png)  
> Автор: OnnuaBelar  
> \---------------------  
> Вакара - курортный район. В нем располагается парковая зона, заповедник, сафари, различные водоемы, курорты и жилая зона.

_26-ой день десятого менсума - 10-ый день одиннадцатого менсума_

 

Просыпаюсь неожиданно от тянущей, постепенно возростающей боли. Она концентрируется внизу живота, пульсирует, то накатывает, то отступает. Частота пульсаций увеличивается. Еще не до конца проснувшись, не успев осознать что-либо, перекатываюсь на бок и сворачиваюсь в комок, не обращая внимания руку д’е Море, по-хозяйски обнимающую меня. Закусываю губу, чтобы не застонать. Почему так сильно болит низ живота? Только когда полностью сформулировал фразу в голове, доходит, откуда конкретно идет эта боль. Леденею, понимая, что тянет там, где растет и развивается ребенок. Уже хочу выпрямиться, но новая волна режущих спазмов не позволяет этого сделать. Сжимаюсь в еще более тугой комок. То ли стону, то ли подвываю — уже не понять. А затем, следующее осознание: я лежу на чем-то мокром. Тяну руку туда, где, по моим ощущениям, наибольшее количество влаги и подставляю мокрую ладонь под бледный свет луны, проникающий сквозь небольшую щель плотных штор. Вглядываюсь и тут же чувствую, как мгновенно накрывает целым ураганом неконтролируемого страха и паники. Ладонь покрыта темно-бордовой жидкостью. Более того, вероятно, большая часть постели пропитана ею. Кровь. И она выделяется из… заднего прохода. Вот теперь паникую. Еще плотнее руками обхватываю низ живота. Его вновь и вновь наполняют сильнейшие тянущие спазмы, но не это беспокоит. Сейчас единственная мысль гонгом раздается голове: в порядке ли ребенок?

Игнорируя боль, стуча зубами от паники и страха, разворачиваюсь и расталкиваю Дэуса. Хочу закричать, но из горла вырывается лишь слабый писк:

— Дэус, со мной… с ребенком… Дэус, проснись!

Пара приподнимается и, включив свет, сонно моргает, вероятно, пытаясь понять, что происходит.

Не медля ни секунды, понимая, что нужно как можно быстрее показать в чем причина моего волнения, одним движением откидываю одеяло, продолжая держаться за низ живота — боль слишком сильная.

Предстает поистине ужасающая картина: я действительно лежу в луже крови, продолжающей бежать из ануса. Кроме того, обращаю внимание на странные темно-бордовые, практически, черные сгустки. Забываю как дышать. Поднимаю безумный взгляд на Дэуса и, дрожащими губами, боясь сделать лишнее движение, чтобы не усугубить свое физическое состояние, едва слышно спрашиваю:

— Дэус, что со мной?

Окинув быстрым взглядом представшую перед ним картину, мрачнея и одновременно с этим бледнея, Дэус поднимается и подхватывает меня на руки, жестко чеканя на незнакомом языке:

— Сейн Джи, вейшайн лерайден. Ишет Рокхейн. Ходжет!* — после, более спокойно добавляет: — Вели принести Лоаллю обезболивающее, свежее постельное белье и бинт.

Вцепившись в Дэуса одной рукой, другой продолжаю держаться за живот.

— Дэус, что со мной? — снова повторяюсь, словно невменяемый.

Так и не ответив на вопрос, он быстрым шагом устремляется в ванную. Свободной рукой вцепляюсь в д’е Море, словно в спасательный круг, и тихо поскуливаю, крупно дрожа.

Распахнув ногой дверь, он вносит меня внутрь и забирается со мной в ванну. Как только он ставит меня на ноги, еще сильнее вцепляюсь в него пытаясь устоять. Не могу припомнить случая, чтобы чувствовал себя настолько же слабым и беспомощным, как сейчас, не могу вспомнить, когда было настолько же страшно. 

— Дэус, почему из меня бежит кровь? — зубы отбивают чечетку.

Прежде чем включить воду, поддерживая меня и тем самым не позволяя упасть ( ноги отказываются держать), Дэус снова заглядывает в глаза.

— Аэль, сейчас приедет Рокхейн. Все будет хорошо, — его голос мягок, он должен успокоить, но этого не происходит.

Все будет хорошо? Почему я не верю в это? С каждой минутой все сильнее кажется, что случилось что-то поистине страшное, то, чего уже не исправить и не изменить. Вероятно, в моем взгляде столько ужаса и безумия, что он обеспокоенно уточняет:

— Аэль, ты меня слышишь?

Едва заметно киваю и снова обхватываю рукой низ живота, чувствуя очередной режущий спазм. Всхлипываю, или это стон? Не разобрать. 

Дэус включает теплую воду и быстро смывает с меня кровь. Стекающая вода окрашивается в красный цвет, от чего начинает трясти еще больше. Зажмуриваюсь. Нет, не буду… не могу смотреть на покрасневшую воду.

Быстро закончив, Дэус выносит меня из ванны и усаживает на табурет, где я, опять же, сгибаюсь в двое, обхватив руками низ живота.

Достав огромное махровое полотенце, он вытирает меня и заворачивает в него. Снова подхватив меня на руки, выходит из ванной.

На столике уже стоит поднос с небольшим пузырьком и бинтами. Постель перестелена. 

Устроив меня на низеньком диване среди многочисленных мягких подушек, Дэус достает нижнее белье и, вернувшись, одевает. Соорудив из бинтов прокладку, он подкладывает ее мне в трусы. Вновь подхватив на руки, укладывает в кровать и заворачивает в одеяло. Краем глаза замечаю на диване, на том самом месте, где только что сидел, кровавые следы.

— Почему она не останавливается? — губы пересохли, всего трясет от тревоги и страха.

Ответа не получаю, потому что в этот самый момент раздается голос Хранителя:

— Аштари, Рокхейн прибыл.

Запечатлев на лбу легкий поцелуй, Дэус поднимается и возвращается в ванну, откуда буквально вылетает, на ходу завязывая пояс на халате. С Рокхейном они сталкиваются в дверях. Пожилой дженуи явно взволнован и тяжело дышит вероятно от быстрой ходьбы.

— Обильное кровотечение, — глухим голосом сообщает Дэус.

Рокхейн тут же оказывается рядом. Поставив небольшую сумку на пол и подтянув к себе лежащую поблизости от постели подушку, устраивается на ней. Положив мне на лоб руку, мягко спрашивает:

— Когда началось?

— Сегодня ночью, — голос звучит едва слышно и дрожит, зубы продолжают клацать. 

— Закрой глаза, сейчас буду проводить диагностику, — как-то слишком подозрительно мягко просит он. Не к добру это. Подчиняюсь, заставляя себя верить, что у него получится все исправить, что он сможет помочь мне и ребенку.

Небольшая передышка: вновь, как и в прошлые разы, меня окутывает приятное тепло. Пульсирующая боль немного притупляется. Но это быстро проходит, и снова боль.

Открываю глаза, смотрю на старичка. Он что-то ищет у себя в сумке. Очень сильно взволнован — движения дерганые и, поскольку такое поведение не свойственно Рокхейну, начинаю нервничать еще сильнее. 

— Что со мной? С ребенком все в порядке? — сколько раз задавал этот вопрос? И буду повторять его снова и снова, пока не получу ответ.

Пожилой дженуи молчит. Если бы были силы, то, наверное бы закричал, чтобы наконец-то услышать правду, но сил нет и боль… и еще эта боль… она сводит с ума. 

Рокейн извлекает из саквояжа флакон с микстурой и, приподняв голову, подносит его к моим губам.

— Выпей, — не могу разобрать: это приказ или просьба? Подчиняюсь, а после, в который раз спрашиваю:

— Что со мной?

Он бросает взгляд на Дэуса и поднимается.

— Нужно переговорить с твоей парой. Полежи, мы сейчас вернемся, — слишком мягкий тон. Переглядываются и покидают спальню.

Нужно подслушать, нужно узнать... Игнорируя слабость и спазмы, с трудом сползаю с кровати и на четвереньках добираюсь до дверей. Еще одно неимоверное усилие — дотянуться до дверной ручки и приоткрыть одну закрытую створку. Сделано. Оперевшись спиной на вторую, закрытую створку, прислушиваюсь. Говорят тихо, но слова разобрать.

— ... Нет, господин д’е Море, — Рокхейн. — Происходящее с Аэлем спровоцировано вовсе не эмоциональным состоянием. Подобные скачки настроения абсолютно нормальны для беременных дженуи. А вот сильный токсикоз меня как раз более всего и беспокоил. Я очень надеялся, что он вызван в первую очередь тем, что Аэль еще слишком молод для вынашивания ребенка. Также я надеялся, что со временем недомогания пройдут, как это происходит у многих юных дженуи. К моему сожалению, мало кто из одисов, образуя пару с юными дженуи, задумывается, что вынашивание ребенка - огромный стресс для организма. Конечно, чаще организм справляется. Аэль же получил не двойную, а тройную нагрузку, а если учитывать те травмы, которые он умудрился приобрести, втянув себя в неприятности, то и четверную. Дело в том, что яд, выходя из организма, пусть и в нейтрализованном виде, съедал огромное количество ресурсов, которые должны были быть направлены на поддержание и развитие ребенка. Тут все просто: организм не справился с нагрузкой, и мы имеем результат: выкидыш...

Дальше не слышу... не разбираю слов. Да и все равно. Главное услышано: выкидыш. 

Кажется, пустили ядовитую стрелу, и теперь я медленно умираю. С каждой минутой становится все сложнее дышать. Да и воздухом ли дышу? Нет, вовсе не воздухом, а раскаленной лавой, сжигающей изнутри. Сопротивляться нет ни сил, ни желания. Какой в этом смысл? Ребенка больше нет. И не будет. Какой смысл трепыхаться, бороться, жить?.. Я потерял его. Уже ничего не исправить. Разрывающая, агонизирующая боль медленно расползается, захватывает, берет в тиски, и я утопаю в ней, захлебываюсь и медленно погибаю. Выкидыш... Ребенок мертв… Вновь и вновь продолжаю повторять это про себя. То, чем жил и дышал в последние септиманы, исчезло, растворилось, безвозвратно ушло в небытие. Уйдя в себя, в свое горе и боль, не слышу звук открываемой двери, не слышу обеспокоенных голосов пары и Рокхейна, обнаруживших меня на полу около двери, не ощущаю, как берут на руки и, поднеся к кровати, устраивают на ней, вновь закутывая в мягкое одеяло, а, может, и чувствую, и слышу, но не хочу воспринимать, потому что уже все равно. Я лишился самого дорого, самого главного, то, что было моим персональным солнышком, лучиком света в непроглядной тьме. Краски мира потускнели, превратившись в серую, ничего не значащую массу...

Протягивают флакон с микстурой. Знаю, это успокоительное, наверняка, смешанное со снотворным. Послушно выпиваю. Да, и вправду снотворное. Хорошо. Может, засну и не проснусь? Это было бы замечательно. Сворачиваюсь в тугой комок, пряча лицо в одеяло. Не хочу ни видеть, не слышать. Ничего не хочу, кроме как забыть и забыться, перестать существовать, как и мой малыш. И мир снов утаскивает к себе, давая временную передышку.

***

Через три дня кровотечение вместе с болезненными, тянущими спазмами полностью прекращается. Но это не волнует. Меня ничто не волнует. Кажется, вместе со смертью ребенка умер и я. Перестаю обращать внимание на что-либо и интересоваться чем-либо; не радуюсь солнечным лучам, голубому небу и пению птиц; не восхищаюсь диковинными растениями в парке около дома Дэуса; не отвечаю на звонки периодически дребезжащего коммуникатора и полностью игнорирую голос. Сейчас, наверное, похож на привидение — изредка покидаю спальню, обычно устроившись на стуле на балконе, бесцельно смотрю вдаль. Не реагирую на смену дня и ночи. Закрывшись в шаре, наполненном пустотой, полностью абстрагируюсь от окружающего мира. Единственное чувство, которое все же изредка дает о себе знать, — вина перед ребенком. Виню себя, что так неразумно прыгнул в ядовитый куст, что не берег себя, совершал один глупый поступок за другим… Ощущаю себя бесполезным, негодным, чужим в этом мире, ведь у меня так и не получилось выполнить миссию - единственное для чего был создан — дать потомство.

Мало ем, практически не сплю... В мире сновидений тоже нет покоя: ужасающая картина смерти ребенка воскресает каждый раз, стоит закрыть глаза. Просыпаюсь весь взмокший от пота, мелко дрожа. Наверное, это единственное доказательство того, что все же еще существую. 

Несколько раз навещает Рокхейн. Качает головой и долго разговаривает с Дэусом за закрытыми дверями. О чем? Раньше обязательно бы узнал, а сейчас все равно.

Если исхудал за те септиманы, пока носил ребенка, то теперь от меня остались лишь кожа и кости да голубые, почти прозрачные глаза, наполненные грустной пустотой — таково отражение в зеркале.

Дэус пару раз вывозит то в Вакару, погулять по огромной парковой зоне, расположенную там, то в Терену — посмотреть на зверушек. Молча, нехотя следую за ним, словно тень, ничем не интересуясь и не реагируя на что-либо.

Урлыка тоже не сдается, пытается общаться, но я молчу, не откликаюсь. Мне нечего сказать. В конце концов, он оставляет в покое, продолжая находиться рядом.

Так проходили день за днем...

***

Стою в центре чего-то необъятного, мрачного и холодного. Тусклый, холодно-желтый свет льется сверху. Поднимаю голову, пытаясь найти источник, но не могу. Свет как будто существует сам по себе. Впрочем, как и темнота, которая с каждым мгновением словно уплотняясь, приближается, поглощая, впитывая в себя, окончательно гася этот тусклый свет. По коже бегут леденящие душу мурашки. Начинаю паниковать. Более всего пугает перспектива оказаться в кромешной тьме, но это неизбежно. Хочу обхватить себя руками, но не могу. Оказывается, держу крошечный сверток, завернутый в траурные одеяния. Машинально разворачиваю его. Каждый волосок на теле встает дыбом. Держу на руках ребенка. Своего ребенка. Его глаза закрыты, кожа холодная, серого, трупного цвета. Волна всепоглощающего ужаса мгновенно накрывает меня. Откуда-то берется уверенность — еще не все потеряно. Ретенка еще можно спасти. Хочу опуститься на колени и, прижавшись к его миниатюрному ротику, своим дыханием наполнить это маленькое существо жизнью. Уже собираюсь сделать это, как замечаю, что стою в огромной темно-бордовой луже крови. И это не чья-то кровь, а моя. А теперь уже я сам весь в крови: одежда, волосы, руки, ноги... Перевожу взгляд на младенца и чуть не вскрикиваю от ужаса. Вместо малыша высохший скелет…

***

Открываю глаза - мгновенно просыпаюсь. Трясет. Снова кошмар.

Обвожу комнату взглядом. В спальне темно. Дэус, как всегда по-хозяйски обняв меня, крепко спит. Мне же уже не заснуть. Начинается очередной длинный день.

Стараясь на разбудить пару, аккуратно выбираюсь из его объятий и, сев на постели, спускаю ноги на пол, нащупываю тапочки. Хочется выйти на балкон. Возможно, свежий ночной воздух прогонит жуткие образы. Поднявшись и взяв халат, лежащий на низенькой банкетке недалеко от кровати, надеваю его, тут же утонув в этом не по размеру большом одеянии. Халат Дэуса. Плевать. Нужно на свежий воздух. Стараясь издавать как можно меньше шума, покидаю спальню.

Оказавшись на балконе, подставляю лицо несколько более прохладному, чем обычно, ветру, чувствуя, как по телу проходит мелкий озноб. Занимаю небольшое плетеное кресло и устремляю безучастный взгляд на заходящую луну. Скоро рассвет.

Все вокруг живет, дышит, двигается вперед. Я же остановился более не в силах продолжать свой путь. Слишком многое произошло. Но именно самое последнее событие окончательно подкосило меня, лишив всего. Оно подарило череду непрекращающихся кошмаров, не оставляющих в покое даже во сне. Я в аду.

Именно в таком состоянии, сидящим в одной позе практически без движения (двигаться не хочется) и обнаруживает меня Дэус.

— Иди переодевайся, мы уезжаем, — коротко бросает он и тихо удаляется.

Послушно поднявшись, направляюсь обратно в спальню. Там, на низеньком диване, обнаруживаю черную майку и просторные брюки-карго цвета хаки, подхваченные резинкой внизу. Переодевшись, присаживаюсь на край дивана в ожидании дальнейших указаний пары.

А дальше все происходит так же, как всегда, когда он решает предпринять очередную попытку психологической реабилитации. Он заходит в спальню, я поднимаюсь и молча следую за ним, не задавая вопросов. 

Раньше бы проявил чрезмерное любопытство, выпытав подробности. Сейчас все равно. Кажется, доживаю остатки своих дней, желая поскорее закончить свое никчемное существование.

Покинув дом под несчастные взгляды Урлыки, провожающего нас практически до самого выхода, подходим к небольшой машине. Дэус открывает передо мной дверцу, и я юркаю на заднее сидение. Обогнув мобиль, д’е Море занимает водительское место и через минуту мы взлетаем.

***

Машина приземляется на парковке около большого четырехэтажного здания, сделанного полностью из металла и стекла. Скорее всего, мы снова в Вакаре, но в этот сектор еще не видел.

Пока Дэус выключает двигатель и выходит из мобиля, наблюдаю за людьми через оконное стекло. Кто-то покидает свою машину, кто-то, наоборот, садится. Слежу взглядом за одиночками, достающих из багажников огромные рюкзаки и за достаточно большими семьями, выходящими из своих мобилей с огромными сумками. Все так или иначе сосредоточено около огромного стеклянного здания.

Дэус открывает дверцу с моей стороны, что является знаком — пора выходить. Выбираюсь из мобиля и послушно, словно тень, следую за ним. Мы, так же, как и многие, направляемся к этому необычному строению, но заходим внутрь не через центральный вход, а через небольшую дверь, расположенную в некотором отдалении. Нас встречает незнакомый одис. Он чуть выше среднего роста и весьма плотного телосложения. Подобострастно улыбнувшись Дэусу и раскланявшись, он приветствует:

— Господин д’е Море, я чрезвычайно рад, что Вы выбрали именно нашу компанию. Прошу следовать за мной.

Заходим внутрь.

— Где Сшайсе? — бросает пара. Тон сухой.

— Господин Харст отбыл по каким-то важным делам и поэтому не смог лично встретить Вас. Но все готово. Продукты питания, вода и прочие вещи, которые могут вам пригодиться.

Более не произнеся ни слова, Дэус молча идет широким шагом рядом с незнакомым одисом, крепко держа меня за холодную, практически невесомую руку.

Выходим с другой стороны здания, опять же через служебный вход. Взгляд останавливается на необычной модели машины. У нее открытый верх и четыре колеса. Такие модели видел только на картинках в информационной сети и не думал, что они не только выпускаются, но и еще ими кто-то пользуется, слишком модель стара.

Подведя меня к машине и подхватив словно пушинку, Дэус устраивает на переднем сидении рядом с водительским местом. Кивнув незнакомцу, вероятно, таким образом показывая, что более не нуждается в его обществе, садится на водительское место и заводит двигатель.

— Удачного отдыха, господин д’е Море, — кричит тот широко улыбаясь, видимо, не поняв жеста Ресеи.

***

В течении следующего часа едем по ухабистой грунтовой дороге. Обеими руками вцепляюсь в сиденье: из-за многочисленных ям машину изрядно потряхивает. Тем не менее, даже это вынужденное неудобство не пробуждает каких-либо чувств. Многочисленные папоротники, деревья с пышными кронами, с которых свисают лианы, стрекот мелких насекомых и прочие звуки, издаваемые лесными жителями, — все это воспринимается словно сквозь плотный туман. Вроде это все есть, но одновременно вся эта красота кажется совершенно не существенной и поэтому проходит мимо.

Наконец, машина останавливается. Выйдя из нее, Дэус открывает передо мной дверцу. Подхватив, ставит меня на землю, а затем, жестом велев следовать за ним, направляется по узкой тропе в сторону чащи. Без лишних вопросов подчиняюсь. Эта очередная прогулка кажется бесполезной тратой времени и сил. Какой смысл к чему-либо стремиться, на что-то надеяться, если все попытки обращаются в прах? Тем не менее, безропотно следую за Дэусом.

Примерно через двадцать минут пешей ходьбы останавливаемся недалеко от обрыва. Внизу виднеется небольшое озеро, а прямо напротив нас — огромный водопад. Сам водоем окружен со всех сторон разнообразной зеленью. Раньше, несомненно, восхитился бы открывшимся шикарным видом, но сейчас слишком глубоко ушел в себя, слишком хорошо спрятался от окружающего мира и людей, чтобы по достоинству оценить это чудо природы.

Останавливаюсь, ожидая дальнейших указаний пары. Подойдя к самому краю обрыва, он, словно увидев нечто интересное, слегка наклоняется. Повернув голову в мою сторону, он жестом велит подойти к нему, вероятно, чтобы показать нечто, столь заинтересовавшее его. Опять беспрекословно подчиняюсь. Подойдя к нему и наклонившись, пытаюсь разглядеть то самое нечто, пробудившее в Дэусе такой интерес. Скольжу взглядом по прозрачной, голубой воде и ничего не вижу. Пожав плечами, уже было хочу отойти подальше, как в ту же секунду получаю сильный толчок в спину и, больно ударившись о водную гладь, начинаю стремительно погружаться на дно. Удар мгновенно выбивает воздух из легких. Начинаю захлебываться. 

За какую-то секунду вся жизнь проносится перед глазами. Вижу лица дорогих мне людей: Дэуса, Джийи, Лоэ, Рокхейна, Лейкона, Нейе, Кула, Рейса, Лоре, Сиваэ, Ланду, Мэйю… Вспоминается нечаявший во мне души Урлыка… А напоследок, когда перед глазами начинают плясать черные точки, а сознание вовсю плывет, возникает картина из далекого прошлого, которая никогда до этого момента не вспоминалась…

На похоронах отца ко мне, зареванному, подошел пожилой незнакомец и произнес одну фразу: «Малыш, не стоит печалиться. Все мы приходим и уходим, чтобы вернуться вновь…» Тогда я не понял слов старца, но именно сейчас они выворачивают душу наизнанку, заставляя сердце биться быстрее, пробуждая вместе с ураганом эмоций сильное желание жить. Нет, я еще не готов умирать. Не так. Не сейчас. У меня еще будут дети и, возможно, душа погибшего малыша возродится. Начинаю отчаянно работать руками и ногами, стремясь к поверхности, к теплым солнечным лучам, полностью игнорируя усталость, которая с каждым мгновением все больше и больше дает о себе знать. Сейчас нацелен лишь на одно: выплыть на поверхность, вырваться из оков этой холодной воды, полной грудью вдохнуть свежий воздух, наполненный цветочными ароматами, и наслаждаться согревающими лучами солнца. И у меня получается. Но как только добираюсь до поверхности и моя голова показывается из воды, вновь ухожу обратно, не успев сделать даже крохотного глотка свежего воздуха, о котором так мечтал мгновение, длившееся вечность. Но не сдаюсь, а совершаю еще одно усилие и вновь на краткий миг вырываюсь из водяных оков. Но озеро не желает выпускать из своих лап и неутомимо тянет обратно. Силы иссякают. Уже начинает казаться, что дни сочтены, как в эту же секунду меня подхватывают сильные руки, и я оказываюсь на поверхности. Крепко вцепившись в руку спасителя, полной грудью вдыхаю воздух и тут же начинаю сильно кашлять. Весь дрожу и делаю короткие вдохи.

— Все хорошо, тебе ничего не угрожает. Позволь воде держать тебя.

Этот тягучий голос может принадлежать только одному человеку: моей паре — Дэусу д’е Море. Немного расслабляюсь, зная, рядом с ним безопасно. Но в следующую секунду напрягаюсь, при этом не отпуская Ресеи. Ножиданнно приходит четкое понимание, кого именно следует благодарить за купание. Вспышка ярости затмевает разум, напрочь перекрывая страх.

— Ты с ума сошел? Это что такая шутка — сбросить меня с обрыва? Или ты решил меня утопить? 

Внезапно пространство вокруг наполняется раскатистым, глубоким хохотом, сливающимся с шумом водопада. Дэус смеется? ДЭУС Д’Е МОРЕ СМЕЕТСЯ?! Ярость мгновенно пропадает, сменяясь сильным недоумением.

— Что смешного?

Вместо ответа, продолжая радоваться непонятно чему, он меня целует. Не знаю почему, отвечаю ему. Кажется, я проснулся после долгого глубокого сна. Все ощущения невероятно обострены, и каждое приятное мгновение хочется растянуть как можно дольше. Не могу вспомнить еще один такой момент, когда бы так же самозабвенно целовался, расслаблялся, наслаждался. Таю в его руках, все более страстно отвечая на каждую ласку. Вода теперь не кажется чуждой и холодной, она, словно хороший друг, ласкает разгоряченную кожу, придавая остроту и пикантность ощущениям. Хочется большего, гораздо большего, чем этот поцелуй, поэтому, обвив талию Дэуса ногами, касаюсь своей попой его напряженного естества и начинаю активно тереться, испуская тихие стоны. Но как только начинаю, Дэус медленно и весьма неохотно разрывает поцелуй. 

— Тебе нельзя, — тихо шепчет он.

Беспокоиться о моем здоровье. Приятно. Знаю, ему хочется не меньше, чем мне, я же ощутил его возбуждение. Но все равно возмущенный протест срывается с губ. Тоже хочу, сильно хочу. Не знаю, когда еще так же хотел секса с Дэусом, как сейчас. Подобное со мной происходит впервые. Решив проявить инициативу, сам накрываю его губы в более нежном, но не менее страстном поцелуе и тут же чувствую, как оказываюсь полностью под водой. В панике мгновенно открываю глаза, и, брыкаясь, рвусь наверх. Но Дэус не отпускает, вдыхая воздух из своего рта в мой. Обхватив меня за талию одной рукой, он задает направление куда-то в сторону, работая ногами. Снова успокаиваюсь и расслабляюсь. Вскоре мы выныриваем, и я, оторвавшись от губ Дэуса, делаю глубокий вдох.

— Ну у тебя и шуточки, — тихо ворчу, приходя в себя от новой порции острых ощущений, которую только что получил. Но Дэус лишь легко целует в щеку и мягко велит:

— Держись за меня крепче.

Убедившись, что выполнил его распоряжение, д’е Море буквально ложится на воду и, разгребая ее руками, стремительно плывет к берегу. Я же оказываюсь практически у него на спине. Вцепившись в мощные плечи Пары, наслаждаюсь каждой минутой, каждой секундой, таким образом откладывая в памяти это мгновение, чтобы вспомнив, переживать его снова и снова, чтобы рассказать об этих чудесных минутах своему малышу, который у меня обязательно когда-нибудь будет.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Сейн Джи, подозрение на выкидыш. Рокхейна сюда. Срочно!


	31. Глава 23. Часть 1

_10 - 12-ый день одиннадцатого менсума_

 

Оставшийся день, вплоть до вечера, остаемся в этом маленьком волшебном уголке природы. Купаемся, загораем, дурачимся (вернее, дурачусь я). Под чутким руководством Дэуса худо-бедно осваиваю весьма непростой для меня навык — умение держаться на воде. Вдоволь накупавшись и устроившись на небольшом песчаном берегу, расположившись на огромном покрывале, обедаем. 

В течение всего дня, вдыхая лесные ароматы, наслаждаюсь свежим воздухом, подставляя лицо солнечным лучам, слушаю стрекот насекомых и разнообразно-прекрасное пение птиц, то и дело пролетающих высоко над нами. Наслаждаюсь каждой минутой, каждой секундой, впитывая и сохраняя в памяти многочисленные прекрасные образы, стараясь не думать ни о чем и жалею, что не взял с собой Урлыку. Наверняка ему бы здесь понравилось.

Еще несколько раз пытаюсь соблазнить Дэуса, стараясь всеми доступными способами донести до него, что со мной все в порядке и организм полностью восстановился. Но он в этом вопросе так и остается неумолим — не поддается ни на одну провокацию. Тем не менее, мне делают массаж, во время которого напоминаю себе питомца — урчу от удовольствия точно так же, как и он, про себя не переставая удивляться: как Дэусу удается сдерживать себя? Он хочет меня, я же это вижу.

К сожалению, все хорошие моменты имеют свойство заканчиваться. Вот и этот подошел к концу. Была бы моя воля, никогда бы не возвращался обратно, но жизнь диктует свое: у Дэуса работа, а мне пора с новыми силами браться за учебу, и так пропустил незнамо сколько.

***

Как только садимся в довоенный агрегат, называемый автомобилем, Дэус заводит двигатель, и мы трогаемся.

— Что планируешь делать дальше?

— В смысле?

— Ты хочешь продолжать образование, занимаясь с преподавателем, или предпочтешь вернуться обратно в университет? Может, хочешь прервать обучение?

Как это прервать обучение? Чем же тогда заниматься? Безвылазно сидеть дома? Или это намек на отсутствие магии? Он, что, таким образом дает знать, что у меня нет совершенно никаких перспектив?

_“Дэус просто предложил нам выбор”._

Выбор? Слова голоса глушат вспыхнувшее негодование.

— Я бы хотел вернуться в университет.

Дэус коротко кивает.

Далее мы едем в полном молчании. Постоянно верчу головой из стороны в сторону, стараясь рассмотреть необычной красоты ландшафт. Вероятно, заметив мой интерес, Дэус сбавляет скорость, позволяя насладиться местными красотами. Из-за этого благодарность и нежность к паре, а также чувство счастья, усиливаются троекратно. Широко улыбаюсь и не отрываю взгляда от экзотических растений и кустарников.

Спустя небольшое количество времени Дэус заявляет:

— В течение нескольких дней меня не будет.

Вот и закончилось счастливое время. Хорошего помаленьку, не так ли? Но лучше бы счастливое время тянулось, тянулось и тянулось. Но так, к сожалению, не бывает.

Вскоре машина подъезжает к тому самому необычному зданию. На этот раз хорошенько разглядываю его, восхищаясь фантазией архитектора. Оно необычно и материалом, из которого сделано (полностью стеклянное), и формой.

— Вот это да! — восхищенно выдыхаю и, не отрывая взгляда от необычного строения, покидаю машину.

Здание напоминает груду кубов, расположенных в хаотичном порядке. Внутри же, насколько помню, оно практически ничем не отличается от стандарта. Вероятно, архитектору не было позволено выпустить фантазию в стремительный полет, когда он создавал внутреннюю планировку и отделку сооружения, и понятно почему: если бы он сохранил тот же стиль внутри, то, наверняка, люди, приехавшие сюда отдохнуть, просто-напросто заблудились бы. Интересно, кто этот гениальный человек, сумевший сотворить подобное великолепие? Нужно спросить.

— Дэус, а кто архитектор?

— Мой друг. Архитектура — его хобби, — короткий ответ.

Наверное Дэус имеет в виду того человека, о котором спрашивал, когда мы сюда приехали. Как же его имя? Слегка хмурюсь, пытаясь вспомнить, но тот момент как будто растворился. Второй молчит. 

Около очередной двери нас встречает тот самый полный одис, сопровождавший нас к машине. Он так же, как и тогда, подобострастно улыбается. Фу. Самому-то не противно так себя вести?

— Господин д'е Море, все прошло удачно? Надеюсь, вы хорошо отдохнули? — переводит взгляд на меня и, скользнув глазами по брачному наручнику, продолжает лепетать: — О! Я смотрю, Ваш младший супруг повеселел!

Дэус бросает весьма недобрый взгляд на незнакомого знакомца, и кладет руку на мое плечо, приобнимая. С лица одиса на мгновение спадает улыбка, и, сглотнув, он вновь растягивает губы в новой слащавой, искусственной улыбке. Неприятный человек.

Он отстает от нас только тогда, когда, покинув здание, направляемся к знакомому аэромобилю. Сняв мобиль с сигнализации, Дэус открывает передо мной дверь. Быстро юркаю на заднее место. Хорошо бы как-нибудь прокатиться на переднем сидении. Наверняка, наблюдать за скользящим мимо ландшафтом через лобовое стекло намного увлекательней.

***

Через некоторое время машина паркуется недалеко от центрального входа дома Дэуса. Выхожу на улицу и вновь останавливаюсь, замирая. Не могу оторвать взгляда от представшей красоты. Заходящие лучи солнца наполовину освещают огромные круглые колонны, остроконечную крышу, и, играя, бликуют на больших прямоугольных окнах. Почему раньше всего этого не замечал? Красиво же.

Приобняв, Дэус ведет меня к дому, подстраиваясь под мой шаг. Я же, в свою очередь, не тороплюсь, восхищаясь каемкой лепнины, венчающей начало и конец каждой из трех высоких колонн, наслаждаясь присутствием пары рядом. Положив руку на его талию, еще больше замедляю шаг. Хочется растянуть этот момент на как можно более долгое время. Кажется, как только зайду внутрь, этот счастливый день окончательно завершится. Но как бы не хотел оттянуть неизбежное, оно все равно настанет. Вместе с Дэусом, практически в обнимку, заходим в дом. Уже было приготовился встретиться с вечно отстраненным, непонятно о чем думающим дворецким, но, видимо, судьба решила окончательно спустить с небес на землю. В холле встречаю вовсе не Лоалля, а человека, с которым вообще никогда в жизни предпочел бы не сталкиваться. Около большого прямоугольного окна стоит Гаюс. Внутри что-то ухает и падает вниз. 

Гаюс поворачивается и прежде чем поприветствовать своего дядю, скользит по мне долгим, хищным взглядом. Замечаю совершенно нехороший блеск в его глазах, отчего по коже ползут неприятные мурашки. На мгновение замерев, плотнее прижимаюсь к Дэусу в поисках защиты.

— Здравствуй, дядюшка, — слащавым тоном приветствует Гаюс Дэуса и оскаливается. — Я смотрю ты все-таки решил оставить себе этого дженуи?

— Аэль, поднимайся наверх, — мягко просит Дэус, не спуская сверлящего взгляда со своего племянника. Наверное, если бы Дэус наградил меня подобным взглядом, я бы точно получил разрыв сердца. Не желая ни мгновения оставаться в одном помещении с этим монстром — племянником д'е Море, торопливым шагом, переходя на бег, устремляюсь к платформе и облегченно вздыхаю только тогда, когда оказываюсь на втором этаже, в личных покоях пары.

_“Гаюс. Не к добру его появление”._

Интуиция твердит то же. До сих пор мороз по коже. Усилием воли гашу внезапно вспыхнувший страх, успокаивая себя тем, что Дэус рядом, а потому все хорошо, и направляюсь в спальню. Там встречает радостный Урлыка. Запрыгнув на руки и облизав лицо, посылает ряд мыслеобразов — он бесконечно рад моему возвращению. Устроившись с ним на диване, начинаю гладить его. Урчание питомца успокаивает, но мысли о Гаюсе не уходят. Какие общие дела могут у Дэуса с этим монстром? 

_“Он его родственник, поэтому какие угодно. И с этим нам ничего не сделать”._

Грустно вздыхаю. Так и есть. Родственников не выбирают. Неожиданный звонок коммуникатора отвлекает от неприятных мыслей. Согнав Урлыку с колен, беру устройство связи, спокойно лежащее на небольшом журнальном столике, и смотрю на экран. Лейкон. Мгновенно выкинув из головы мысли касаемо произошедшего неприятного эпизода, обрадованный звонком, наконец объявившегося друга, активирую видеосвязь.

— Привет! — широко улыбаюсь. И правда рад ему.

— Привет! — отвечает он. — Ты извини... Я видел, что ты звонил, но не смог ответить. Я уезжал на время в Эджентис и только недавно вернулся. Ты бы знал, что там творилось! Как хорошо, что тебя там не было. По-моему, мне удалось пережить одну из самых крупных разборок между бандами. Стражи после нее как будто с ума сошли. Забирали всех подряд, а сопротивляющихся просто распыляли. Жуть. Еле ноги унес.

Сердце сжимается от страха за брата.

— Когда все это произошло?

Разборка — понятно когда... А вот Чистка?..

Лейкон пожимает плечами.

— Столкновение банд — примерно около трех, плюс, минус, септиман назад. А вот на счет Чистки... Стражи до сих пор прочесывают район. Я же говорю — озверели. Но сейчас стало немного поспокойнее. Вот я и смылся оттуда, пока еще чего-нибудь не случилось, но родных так и не удалось вывезти... — он замолкает, а мне становится невероятно жалко его и его семью. Уже было открываю рот, чтобы спросить: не нужна ли ему какая-нибудь помощь, что могу по этому поводу переговорить с Дэусом, но так ничего и не произношу. Ну и скажу Дэусу о Лейконе и его семье, и что дальше? Если он отправил назад Джийю, неужели согласится помочь совершенно незнакомым людям, не имеющим ни к нему, ни ко мне совершенно никакого отношения? 

— Ладно, не бери в голову, — Лейкон выдавливает грустную улыбку. — Я же позвонил совсем не по этому поводу. Ты ведь завтра идешь на учебу?

Учеба — еще одна больная тема. Мне же, наверно, как-то восстанавливаться придется. А вдруг не примут назад? Нужно поговорить об этом с Дэусом, другого выхода все равно нет.

— В университете точно появлюсь, — надеюсь, прозвучало размыто.

— Можешь дать мне списать конспекты?

Теряюсь — у меня их нет. В последние септиманы до… того случая я же занимался с господином Кроксоном, а после... вообще было не до чего.

— Мм... Я могу дать списать, но у меня не все конспекты. Видишь ли, в связи... с некоторыми обстоятельствами, я не был на всех лекциях... 

Ни про себя, ни тем более вслух, до сих пор не могу говорить о потере ребенка. Да и смогу ли когда-либо? Когда эта тема, пусть и случайно, оказалась затронутой, рана, только-только прекратившая кровоточить, еще не успевшая затянуться, снова открывается. Отворачиваю лицо от экрана коммуникатора и делаю глубокие вдохи, пытаясь взять себя в руки. До сих пор больно и горько.

— Ну, тогда дай, пожалуйста, списать то, что у тебя есть, — просит Лейкон, к моему счастью не вникая в подробности, хотя, наверняка, завтра просто так от него не отделаюсь. Но готов ли к подобному расспросу? Нет, не готов. Может, продолжить обучение на дому?

_“Чем быстрее начнем вести активный образ жизни, тем скорее придем в себя”._

— Хорошо, — отвечаю после длительной паузы.

Видимо, несколько затянувшееся молчание не остается незамеченным, потому что сразу же после ответа, следует новый вопрос Лейкона, заданный, к удивлению, участливым тоном:

— Аэль, у тебя все хорошо?

Не желая посвящать кого-либо в последние события, выдавливаю улыбку и как можно более беззаботным тоном уверяю:

— Да, у меня все хорошо.

В ответ — идентичная улыбка. Видимо, не только со мной произошло то, о чем не хочется говорить.

— В таком случае, до завтра? 

— До завтра, — киваю и разрываю связь, чувствуя неприятное послевкусие.

***

К ужину удается вернуть былое расположение духа, чему способствует небольшой разговор с братом, сообщившим, что ситуация в Эджентисе постепенно налаживается. Сам же Джийя, полностью оправившись, вновь занимается своими делами. 

Взаимоотношения с Дэусом вновь возвращаются в исходное состояние: он опять становится замкнутым и молчаливым. Поэтому так и не решаюсь задать волнующие вопросы и одновременно не понимаю: почему он снова стал таким? Ведь там, на озере, он вел себя иначе.

_“Может, у него какие-то проблемы, связанные с работой, или племянник принес дурные известия. Причин может быть много”._

Согласившись с доводами второго, стараюсь не падать духом. В середине ужина, словно читая мои мысли, Дэус интересуется:

— Аэль, когда ты намерен возобновить учебу?

Неожиданно. 

— Ну... Я собирался завтра, — выходит неуверенно. — Если, конечно, меня допустят до лекций, — а теперь тихое бормотание под нос.

Окинув меня внимательным взглядом, Дэус на это ничего не говорит, хотя, наверняка, услышал последнюю реплику. У меня же не хватает храбрости продолжить разговор.

Оставшийся ужин проходит в таком же слегка гнетущем молчании. Зато после, когда он снова собственноручно моет меня, а потом, вытерев полотенцем и уложив в кровать, устраивается рядом, обнимая и утыкаясь лицом в мой затылок, прихожу к выводу, что все на самом деле хорошо.

***

Утром просыпаюсь один. Как обычно в подобных ситуациях, переползаю на сторону Дэуса и, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, вдыхаю едва уловимый приятный аромат. Вспоминаются его слова о том, что в течение нескольких дней он будет отсутствовать. Грустно вздыхаю. Знаю, что буду очень сильно скучать по нему. Уже скучаю. Сейчас, кажется, согласен и на его суровое молчание, и на чрезмерную замкнутость, и даже на диктатуру, лишь бы он был рядом. Как же его не хватает!

Наверное, так бы еще долго лежал, но дела заставляют выбраться из постели. Бросаю взгляд на часы и испускаю очередной невольный вздох: опять проспал, на сборы в два раза меньше времени, чем обычно. Скользнув по комнате взглядом в невольных поисках своего питомца, которого не обнаруживаю, плетусь в ванную, чтобы, приняв контрастный душ, взбодриться — сейчас напоминаю себе сонную, аморфную амебу.

Сочетание горячей и холодной воды производят нужный эффект. Выбираясь из ванной, ощущаю себя достаточно бодрым для быстрых сборов — нужно сделать все возможное, чтобы не опоздать на первую пару (если, конечно, расписание осталось прежним), а ведь перед этим нужно еще успеть заскочить в деканат. Предстоящая встреча с господином Андрейё заставляет нервничать. Вдруг не примут назад?

_“Не накручивай себя. Сейчас пока еще ничего не известно. Может, все обойдется. Не думаю, что Дэус случайно спросил нас вчера о том, когда конкретно мы хотим возобновить учебу. Может, мы уже восстановлены”._

В таком случае пришло бы оповещение.

_“Так или иначе не бывает безвыходных ситуаций”._

Быстро сложив в рюкзак все необходимое, так и не встретив Урлыку, который в последнее время практически все время пропадает на охоте, и до сих пор не вернулся, вероятно, увлекшись процессом, надев ветровку с длинным рукавом, чтобы скрыть брачный наручник (привлекать к себе лишнее внимание нет желания), выхожу из наших с Дэусом комнат, и устремляюсь к платформе, чтобы спуститься на первый этаж в холл.

Недалеко от центрального входа, как обычно, обнаруживаю два огромных черных мобиля с тонированными стеклами. Из одного из них высовывается голова широко улыбающегося Дорэя. Он приветственно машет. Повторяю его жест, но как только приближаюсь к мобилю, возникает неожиданное желание прокатиться на переднем сидении. Конечно, об этом можно попросить и в следующий раз, но, с другой стороны, какая разница, когда именно? Отвлекусь заодно.

_“Правильно, за вопрос никто ругать не будет”._

— Решил возобновить учебу? — вместо приветствия.

Киваю.

— Тогда скорее прыгай в машину, я в мгновение доставлю тебя к Распределительному Корпусу.

Немного замявшись, боясь получить отказ, все же набираюсь смелости и спрашиваю:

— Дорэй, а можно мне сегодня сесть на переднее сидение? — и продолжаю скороговоркой: — Я давно, — на счет давно — это, конечно, сильно сказано, но ему-то об этом неизвестно, — об этом мечтал, — и протягиваю, глядя умоляющим взором на водителя: — пожалуйста.

Он бросает на меня задумчивый взгляд и скользит глазами по машине, стоящей впереди, а после, широко улыбается:

— Ладно, садись, а то опоздаешь, и у меня могут возникнуть проблемы.

Мы практически одновременно оказываемся в мобиле. Пристегнув меня, водитель заводит двигатель. Мобиль медленно взлетает, следуя за впереди летящей точно такой же машиной. Я же снова размышляю: почему у него могут быть проблемы из-за моего опоздания? Неужели Дэус настолько пристально отслеживает каждый мой шаг?

_“А ты еще разве этого еще не понял?”_

Но откуда ему известно, когда конкретно начинаются уроки? Даже я этого не знаю. Может, расписание изменилось. И еще я не был в деканате, соответственно не успел восстановиться.

Писк коммуникатора, сообщающего о только что присланном сообщении, прерывает ход мыслей. Извлекаю из рюкзака крохотное устройство связи, к которому до сих пор не успел привыкнуть, и, открыв сообщение, читаю:

«Уважаемый Аэль Доуэлле! Администрация Алториеса рада Вашему решению продолжать обучение. Спешим уведомить Вас, что Ваши права, как студента первого курса, полностью восстановлены. Вы снова распределены в группу С».

Далее открываю файл с расписанием занятий, которое совершенно не изменилось. Некоторое время пялюсь на экран коммуникатора, пребывая в некотором шоке. Как так получилось, что я, не успев появиться в деканате, уже восстановлен? Дэус?.. Видимо он. А кто же еще? Не случайно вчера интересовался планами касаемо учебы. Он же ничего и никогда не делает просто так.

— Ты чего, малек? Что-то случилось? — прерывает ход мыслей полувеселым-полуобеспокоенным тоном Дорэй.

Отрываю взгляд от экрана и некоторое время смотрю в лобовое стекло. С одной стороны, несомненно рад, что не придется встречаться с господином Андрейё, но с другой стороны, Дэус опять сделал все по-своему. Неприятно. Я к этому когда-нибудь привыкну?

— Аэль, что случилось? Нехорошие известия?

Словно очнувшись, немного поморгав, отвечаю:

— Простите, Дорэй, просто задумался, — и понимая, что водитель едва ли просто так отстанет, поясняю: — Мой статус студента восстановлен.

— Разве это плохо?

Пожимаю плечами.

— По сути хорошо, только вот как-то неправильно. Я же не приложил совершенно никаких усилий для этого. Дэус все успел сделать за меня, причем, опять же, без моего ведома.

— Скажи мне, Аэль, что тебя больше смущает? Что господин д'е Море помог тебе с решением проблем или то, что он заранее об этом не сообщил?

Задумываюсь.

— Наверное и то, и то. Вы не подумайте, что я не благодарен Дэусу за его помощь. Я ценю это. Но я бы хотел улаживать свои проблемы сам.

— Послушай, Аэль, — после минутного молчания произносит Дорей серьезным тоном, — ты являешься младшей парой господина д'е Море. Обычно дженуи, приобретшим подобный статус, до рождения первого ребенка не позволяется заниматься образованием. Они, конечно, могут это делать частным образом, что чаще всего и происходит, но посещать учебное заведение вместе с остальными, а тем более работать... Подобное происходит только, если старший не достаточно обеспечен и входит в среднее сословие. Ты же теперь относишься к высшему. Позволив тебе продолжать образование, господин д’е Море проявляет заботу о твоих желаниях и нуждах. Что же касается того, что он не поставил тебя в известность о своих действиях... Ну, таков уж господин д'е Море — меньше разговоров, больше действий. Сколько я его знаю, он всегда был таким.

Словно в подтверждение, в памяти всплывает фраза Дэуса: «Аэль, я не умею говорить красивых слов... Я забочусь, как умею...» И это действительно так. Он никогда не предупреждал о своих действиях, но все, сделанное им, было на благо мне. Он достал справку, приехал за мной в Эджентис и даже не наказал за тот поступок, сумел вытащить из пучины депрессии… И снова та самая боль. Так, об этом не думать. Сосредотачиваюсь на Дэусе. Да, он приставил охрану и никогда не сообщает о своем решении, но Дорэй прав, Дэус на самом деле заботится обо мне. Все-таки у меня хорошая пара. Улыбаюсь и переключаю внимание на открывшийся передо мной вид.

Мобиль, как обычно, летит по «зеленой» трассе. Полоса под нами становится то зеленой, то грязно-серой. Но более всего завораживают пушистые облака, сквозь которые пробиваются солнечные лучи, придавая им приятный теплый оттенок. Они похожи на мягкую перину, опустившись на которую, можно тонуть до тех пор, пока она не накроет все тело теплым, мягким коконом. Я настолько ухожу в созерцание, что не только полностью теряюсь во времени, но и испытываю жуткое сожаление по поводу того, что мобиль слишком быстро начинает снижение.

Прежде чем выйти из припарковавшейся практически перед самым входом машины, спрашиваю:

— А можно будет как-нибудь еще раз прокатиться на переднем сидении?

— Понравилось?

Киваю.

— Думаю, да, — отвечает Дорэй и желает удачного дня, напомнив, что как и обычно будет ждать меня здесь.

Благодарю водителя и выхожу на улицу, чувствуя, как настроение падает: два бугая, не отставая ни на шаг, следуют за мной в Распределительный Корпус, таким образом привлекая совершенно ненужное внимание.


	32. Глава 23. Часть 2

Недовольно косясь в сторону телохранителей, идущих нога в ногу вслед за мной, чувствуя сильное негодование от их присутствия, жутко краснея и опустив взгляд, плетусь ко входу в Распределительный Корпус. Конечно, оказываюсь в центре внимания. Еще бы это было не так — неизвестный никому дженуи в кольце охраны. На месте студентов и преподавателей сам бы пялился. Вот за что Дэус так со мной? Понимаю, что охрана для моей же безопасности, но их присутствие воспринимается как наказание и недоверие Дэуса ко мне. Неприятно, но ничего не поделать. Глядя себе под ноги, поднимаюсь на третий этаж и подхожу к аудитории. Сейчас история. Благо ее ведет не господин Эвиан. Реакции последнего на оставшуюся в коридоре охрану боюсь до дрожи в коленях. Уверен, он-то точно найдет несколько колких фраз в мой адрес. Скользнув взглядом по сокурсникам, о чем-то рьяно перешептывающихся, начинаю чувствовать себя еще хуже. Поэтому быстро шмыгаю на самое последнее место, радуясь, что пришел достаточно рано — из всей группы собралось от силы десять человек. Устраиваясь за партой, краем уха улавливаю фразу, брошенную высокородным:

— ...А ты говорил, что его взял в пару значимый одис. Если бы это было так, неужели ты думаешь, что он снова бы сел на место для этих... 

Любопытство порой зло. Неприятно. И тем не менее, напрягаю слух и немного подаюсь вперед, чтобы услышать продолжение диалога.

— А ты обрати внимание на его одежду. Таких брендов даже у меня нет! — шепчет другой.

Ищу взглядом этих дженуи. В итоге, останавливаюсь на весьма внешне привлекательных, одетых в брендовые одежды, ухоженных молодых людях, то и дело оборачивающихся, чтобы скользнуть полным любопытства с толикой презрения взглядом на меня. У одного каштановые, с медным отливом волосы, опускающиеся на плечи крупной волной, у другого, наоборот, весьма светлый цвет волос и креативная, рваная, современная стрижка. Медноволосый в белом строгом костюме классического покроя, второй же являет собой полную противоположность первому: на нем рваные джинсы, обтягивающая футболка и джинсовка.

— Может, он обзавелся богатым покровителем? Эти всегда так поступают, — предполагает светловолосый, бросая брезгливый взгляд в мою сторону. Опускаю глаза и начинаю торопливо доставать из рюкзака бумагу и ручку, подумывая о том, что, наверное, лучше всего, мне было бы продолжать образование на дому.

— У нас в группе появилась шлюшка? — с ними рядом на соседнее место плюхается одис и принимается хихикать. На нем рваные джинсы и черная, заправленная за пояс бардовая рубашка из тонкой-тонкой кожи. 

— Да вон сидит, - один из дженуи.

Одис оборачивается, окидывает меня беглым оценивающим взглядом и поворачивается к своим:

— А он ничего так. Можно и поиграться разок. Едва ли он будет жаловаться своему покровителю.

К мерзко и противно до бавляется страшно. Теперь рад, что меня сопровождает охрана.

Тем временем, к ним присоединяется темноволосый дженуи, одетый менее броско, но так же хорошо.

— Вы видели! — восклицает он, обращаясь к своим и, опустившись рядом со светловолосым, продолжает более тихим тоном: — Около дверей стоит личная охрана... Знаете кого?

— Кого? — переспрашивают практически в унисон.

— Дэуса д'е Море. Он как-то заезжал к моему отцу по каким-то делам. Так вот, я могу точно сказать, они входят в его личную охрану. У меня очень хорошая память на лица. Я их запомнил.

— Значит слухи правдивы: это отребье из Эджентиса действительно сорвало джек-пот, — протягивает расстроенным тоном светловолосый.

— Дело не в том, что этому отбросу повезло, дело в том, С КЕМ ИМЕННО повезло! Отец несколько раз пытался заключить договор с Дэусом д'е Море, чтобы тот взял в пару моего младшего братика-дженуи или меня... А в итоге, д'е Море достался не моему брату и не мне, а какому-то низкородному...

Если до этого было невероятно неприятно слушать весь этот разговор, то сейчас стало в сто крат противней. Кажется, на меня вылили ушат размоченного в воде навоза. Похоже пора переходить на домашнее обучение - так спокойней. Уже было тянусь к рюкзаку, чтобы сложить свои учебные принадлежности, как второй останавливает: 

_“Если мы сейчас сделаем это, то будем жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь. Неужели нам есть дело до этих избалованных высокородных?”_

Нет.

_“В таком случае не обращай внимания. Поговорят и успокоятся”._

Вновь устраиваюсь за партой и достаю бумагу и ручку.

— Привет! — во внутренний диалог неожиданно врывается голос Лейкона.

Вздрагиваю и, подняв на него взгляд, широко улыбаюсь. Рад его видеть.

— Привет! 

Лейкон плюхается рядом.

— Ты видел тех амбалов, что стоят за дверью? Еле вошел. Всего облапали. Представляешь, они досматривают абсолютно всех, даже высокородных. У нас в группе точно появился новенький.

Опускаю взгляд, понимая, что скрыть правду не получится. Как только покину аудиторию, они тут же последуют за мной, и тогда придется не только рассказать Лейкону о произошедших событиях, но еще и долго объяснять, почему сразу не сообщил ему о переменах в моей жизни. Конечно, я не обязан рассказывать ему что-либо, но смолчав, не потеряю ли единственного нормально относящегося ко мне в университете человека?

Тяжело вздохнув, готовясь к граду вопросов, которые обязательно посыплются на меня, сообщаю:

— Они приставлены ко мне.

— Да ну-у! — чересчур громко восклицает Лейкон и на мгновение замолкает.

Я же снова ловлю на себе презрительно-любопытные взгляды одногруппников. Но продолжается это не долго, глянув в мою сторону, они отворачиваются и продолжают достаточно громко перешептываться. Но видимо присутствие Лейкона все же оказывает некую моральную поддержку, потому что злой шепот и ядовитые взгляды перестают вызывать прежние эмоции. Они вообще перестают меня интересовать.

— Это Дэус д'е Море приставил к тебе охрану? - наконец, придя в себя, достаточно громко шепчет Лейкон и, не дождавшись ответа, тут же озадачивается: — Зачем?

Пожимаю плечами. Лекон же уже было хочет открыть рот, чтобы задать следующий вопрос, но в этот момент в аудиторию входит преподаватель по истории, и все словно по мановению волшебной палочки, замолкают. Не могу припомнить случая, когда был еще так рад появлению этого преподавателю, который каждый раз своим монотонным голосом погружает в сон всю группу. Теперь есть два часа передышки перед следующей атакой Лейкона.

***

От допроса с пристрастием спасают как раз те самые охранники, так раздражавшие меня. Начинаю их любить. Лейкон в их присутствии зажимается и, кажется, вообще забывает, что умеет разговаривать. На лекциях же делаю вид, что весь в учебе. Скорее всего, он все же раскусил мою хитрость, но не напирает, вероятно, решив дать время и, видимо, надеясь, что рано или поздно сам обо всем расскажу. В свою очередь, я не спрашиваю о подробностях его пребывания в Эджентисе, а также о причинах столь внезапной поездки, уважая его желание рассказывать только то, что посчитает нужным.

На многочисленные взгляды студентов в конце концов перестаю обращать внимание, правда, получается это лишь к концу дня.

Лекции выматывают: очень многое пропустил, и теперь, чтобы наверстать упущенное, придется изрядно попотеть.

По основам магии начинается практика и, как и следовало ожидать, у меня совершенно ничего не получается. Тут радует одно, преподаватель не цепляется ко мне — теоретические знания по его предмету у меня лучшие в группе. Тем не менее, стараюсь, как могу, но результат нулевой.

***

Домой возвращаюсь без сил и настроения. Отсутствие Дэуса еще больше портит настроение. Поужинав и зайдя в информационную сеть, сажусь наверстывать упущенное. Несмотря на пессимистичный настрой, все равно намерен приложить все возможные усилия для того, чтобы отвоевать место под солнцем. Поэтому рьяно вгрызаюсь в гранит науки.

От процесса отвлекает звонок коммуникатора. Отрываюсь от монитора и, потянувшись, смотрю на настенные часы: “23:30”. Засиделся. Интересно, кто может звонить в столь поздний час? Поднимаюсь со стула и, подойдя к рюкзаку, лежащему на диване рядом с Урлыкой, открываю его и достаю коммуникатор, параллельно отмечаю: надо же, настолько увлекся учебой, что и не заметил, как Ур вернулся.

В последнее время он все реже появляется дома, большую часть времени где-то пропадает, но к ночи всегда возвращается. Наверное дом Дэуса воспринимает, как свое гнездо. Улыбнувшись зверьку, смотрю на экран коммуникатора. Лоэ. Странно… Не могу вспомнить, чтобы Лоэ звонил так поздно. Активирую видеосвязь.

— Привет, Аэль! Извини, что так поздно, но...

На заднем плане слышится знакомый голос:

— Дай мне. Я сам приглашу. Праздник же у меня.

Картинка на какое-то время перестает быть статичной. На экране мелькают зеркала гримерной, фигуры одетых в красивые, блестящие, яркие костюмы, а также доносятся звуки задорной мелодии. Значит, Лоэ в “Вергилии”, а если быть конкретным, то в гримерке. Вскоре картинка останавливается, и на экране появляется лицо широко улыбающегося Мэйю.

— Привет, Аэль, — приветствует он и явно хочет сказать что-то еще, но отчего-то замирает. Его лицо вытягивается, и он восклицает: — Аэль, где это ты? Что там на заднем плане за хоромы? Ну-ка, покажи.

Как только он произносит эту фразу, на экране тут же появляются знакомые лица танцовщиков. Понимая, что не отделаться, демонстрирую гостиную. 

— Вот это да!

— Ничего себе роскошь.

— Как красиво! Я бы тоже хотел там жить!

— Во Аэлю повезло.

— А где это он?

— Ты разве не знаешь? Он же сейчас живет с д’е Море!

— Не просто живет, он с ним в паре! Я сам лично видел брачный наручник! — последние слова, определяю, принадлежат Мейю.

Закончив демонстрацию гостиной с камином, вновь направляю небольшую, вмонтированную в экран коммуникатора видео камеру на себя.

— И как жизнь с Дэусом д’е Море?

— Какой он? 

Уже жалею, что вообще ответил на звонок Лоэ и подумываю о том, как бы поскорее свернуть этот разговор, но, слава Создателю, за меня это делает Лоэ:

— Прекратили галдеж. Идите в зал. 

Ответом служат недовольные возгласы танцовщиков, но знакомые лица тут же исчезают с экрана и становится тихо, если, конечно, не брать во внимание орущую музыку. 

— Мейю, ты хотел передать информацию Аэлю, говори и иди работать, — вновь тот же не принимающий возражений тон. На экране появляется лицо присмиревшего Мэйю.

— Аэль, я собственно вот для чего попросил Лоэ связаться с тобой: завтра у меня день рождение. Вечером мы собираемся в “Кристалле”. Я был бы очень рад, если бы ты присоединился к нам.

_“Хорошая возможность отвлечься. Соглашайся”._

Но разрешит ли Дэус?

_“Все зависит от того насколько поздно Мэйю собирается устраивать эту вечеринку. Спроси”._

— Во сколько начало?

— В девять вечера. Ты придешь?

Все зависит от того, разрешит ли Дэус.

_“Позвонишь завтра и спросишь. Нам не мешает развлечься, а день рождение Мейю — отличный для этого повод”._

— Я постараюсь.

— Отлично, тогда буду ждать, — Мейю вновь улыбается, после чего на экране появляется Лоэ.

— Извини еще раз, что так поздно, но Мейю не отставал.

— Ничего страшного.

— До завтра?

— До завтра.

Если, конечно, Дэус разрешит. На этом разрываю связь и, опустившись на краешек дивана, чувствую азарт и никакого плохого настроения.

***

На следующее утро, несмотря на то, что поздно лег спать, просыпаюсь бодрым, хорошо выспавшимся, в хорошем настроении, ощущая прилив сил. Поднимаюсь с кровати и, напевая под нос песню, бодрым шагом иду в ванную.

_“Нам нужно разрешение Дэуса и подарок”._

Вот черт... Подарок… Второму всегда известно, как спустить с небес на землю. Охваченный азартом, совершенно забыл о такой важной детали, как подарок для Мэйю. 

Зайдя в ванную, включаю воду и, быстро сняв пижаму, встаю под струи горячей, слегка обжигающей воды. Всегда любил горячий душ. Мелодия уже не напевается, а богатая фантазия берется за свое черное дело, подкидывая разнообразные картины того, как Дэус запрещает идти на день рождения. К тому же, глубоко задумываюсь: что же подарить Мейю? Наверняка, такие прозаичные подарки как планшеты, коммуникаторы, разнообразная одежда с какими-нибудь симпатичными аксессуарами, он и так получит и не в одном экземпляре. Мне же хочется подарить что-то необычное, хочется удивить и одновременно порадовать. Но для начала нужно получить разрешение Дэуса, а уже потом думать о подарке. Насчет последнего тут же возникает идея. Мейю любит читать. Как-то он рассказывал о том, что мечтает собрать полное собрание сочинений известного писателя-философа Мэа г’Хурама. Так почему бы ему не сделать такой подарок? Только вот где за столь короткий срок найти такой антиквариат? Наверняка он хранится у какого-нибудь высокородного в хорошо охраняемом сейфе.

_“Если постараться, хотя бы одну книгу из всего собрания сочинений, может, и достанем. Но вначале - разрешение Дэуса”._

А вот это страшит. Увидеть пару или хотя бы поговорить с ним несомненно хочу, но вот, что касается разговора о вечеринке — тут желание испаряется. Может, вообще не звонить ему? Наверняка, он очень занят. Да и скорее всего не вернется сегодня.

 _“Мы же не хотим получить очередную взбучку от нашей пары?”_

Нет.

_“Значит, звони Дэусу”._

Без особого энтузиазма закрываю кран и выбираюсь из душа, чувствуя, как кожа покрывается миллионом мурашек. Насухо вытеревшись полотенцем и умывшись, покидаю ванну, но как только переступаю порог спальни, тут же замираю на месте. Прямо напротив меня сидит довольный Урлыка, а перед ним тушка, вероятно убитого во время охоты, какого-то экзотического весьма крупного животного. (Во время войны, после активированного биологического оружия, в результате которого был истреблен женский пол, погибло и большинство животных. Единицы выживших сильно мутировали. Иногда, правда очень редко, в некоторых секторах, отведенных под лесные чащи, можно встретить до невероятности измененных существ. Их стараются отлавливать. Но животным удается скрываться от ловчих и даже производить потомство. Все это известно из уроков биологии). Скорее всего, убитое животное относится к семейству кошачьих. Судить о том, кто конкретно является предком мутанта, не могу — вид этого существа подвергся слишком большим видоизменениям.

— \Ур, что это?\ — понятно, что, но все равно спрашиваю.

— *Уррлыка решил порадовать Хозяина и принес завтрак*, — зверек очень доволен.

Окончательно растерявшись, продолжаю стоять с открытым ртом, не зная, что делать в сложившейся ситуации.

_“Свяжись с Сейн Джи и попроси кого-нибудь отнести “завтрак” к Харту. Может, он сможет что-нибудь приготовить из... этого? Или найдет еще какое-либо применение”._

— Сейн Джи.

— Слушаю тебя, Исса Аштари.

— Мм... Урлыка пришел с охоты и принес... хм... — не знаю как мягко обозвать труп животного.

— Я понял ситуацию, Исса Аштари. Какими будут распоряжения?

— Мм... Не знаю... Может быть Харт придумает, что делать с этим...

— Я уже сообщил Харту. Сейчас он поднимется и заберет... животное.

— Спасибо.

— \Ур, я, конечно, очень благодарен за твою заботу, но, пожалуйста, больше не приноси добычу сюда\\.

— *Хозяину не понравилось?* — Ур расстроено опускает мордочку, но буквально через мгновение восторженно интересуется: — *Может быть Хозяин нуждается в более крупном обеде?* 

С трудом сдержав неодобрительный возглас, выдавливаю улыбку и, подойдя к зверьку, опускаюсь рядом с ним.

— \Ур, мне все понравилось, честное слово. Просто сейчас еды вполне достаточно\\.

— *Эта еда вкуснее*, — глубокомысленно заявляет он.

В конечном итоге, глядя в несчастно-умоляющие глаза зверька, жаждущего, чтобы его похвалили, я сдаюсь:

— \Конечно, Урлыка, ты можешь добыть более... крупный обед. Наверняка он... будет значительно вкуснее и питательнее того, что мы едим обычно\\.

— *Уррлыка будет стараться и принесет в следующий раз больше добычи*, — радостно заявляет зверек и направляется к дивану, вероятно, чтобы взобравшись на него, начать себя вылизывать.

Возведя глаза к потолку и покачав головой, беру из шкафа одежду и вновь иду в ванную. Мелькать голым задом перед Хартом, который может появиться в любую минуту, совершенно не хочется. Действительно, когда вновь появляюсь в спальне, тушки животного нет, как и следов ее пребывания. Урлыка тщательнейшим образом вылизывает себя. Подхватив собранный еще со вчерашнего вечера рюкзак, направляюсь на балкон.

Волнение, как и нежелание звонить Дэусу, возрастает с каждой минутой. Из-за этого, несмотря на манящий, невероятно приятный запах, аппетит полностью пропадает. Ковыряюсь вилкой в тарелке, то и дело посматривая на коммуникатор, который, по настоянию второго, достал из рюкзака.

_“Так, мы останемся голодными. Звони Дэусу”._

Откладываю столовые приборы. Действительно, лучше посмотреть страхам в лицо, а потом уже спокойно продолжать завтрак. В обратном случае, скорее всего получится так, что, и правда, поеду на учебу голодным. Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, беру в руки коммуникатор и, найдя в устройстве связи имя пары, нажимаю на вызов. Гудки, кажется, длятся вечность. Замираю. Наконец, на экране появляется Дэус. Он, как обычно, серьезен. Выдавив улыбку, более, наверное, похожую на гримасу, на одном дыхании, быстрой скороговоркой выпаливаю:

— Извини, что беспокою, но меня вчера пригласили на день рождения, можно я пойду? — и замираю, ожидая вердикта. Складывается ощущение, что сейчас принимается решение: выносить смертный приговор или нет. Уже жалею о своем звонке. Кажется, проще понести наказание за непослушание, чем терпеть эту пытку — молчание Дэуса.

— Во сколько и где будет проходить мероприятие? — наконец, интересуется он.

— В девять, в “Кристалле”, — коротко отвечаю и снова замираю.

— Только не пей, — более мягким тоном то ли просит, то ли делает наставление Дэус.

Вероятно, из-за нервного напряжения не сразу доходит смысл его слов. Поэтому, отчасти не веря в только что услышанное, а отчасти решив, что, возможно, не верно истолковал слова д’е Море, переспрашиваю:

— Значит: да? Можно?

В ответ короткий кивок, и сразу после: 

— Аэль, извини, но мне пора.

Широко улыбаясь, радостный от того, что позволено быть на дне рождения Мейю, киваю.

— До встречи, — прощаюсь и первым разрываю связь, чтобы Дэус не передумал и после выдыхаю. Оказывается, был неимоверно напряжен. Некоторое время прихожу в чувство - перенервничал, а затем, расслабившись, и очередной раз придя к выводу, что жизнь все же хороша, набрасываюсь на еду.


	33. Глава 23. Часть 3

Хорошее настроение длится не долго: встает следующая задача, кажущаяся еще более невыполнимой, чем предыдущая. Сегодня в обеденный перерыв нужно обязательно раздобыть хотя бы один раритетный экземпляр Мэа г’Хурама. А вот где достать, не имею совершенно никакого представления.

Второй предлагает просмотреть каталоги антикварных магазинов. Возможно, в одном из них и есть нужная книга. Покидаю дом, уткнувшись в коммуникатор — приступаю к осуществлению плана. (Оказывается, новый коммуникатор позволяет выходит в информационную сеть).

— Привет, Аэль, — Дорэй как обычно весел.

Оторвав взгляд от экрана, улыбаюсь кончиками губ, кивком головы ответив на приветствие, быстро юркаю на заднее мобиля и вновь с головой ухожу в информационную сеть. 

Пока водитель заводит двигатель и поднимает аэромобиль в воздух, направляя его к “зеленой” трассе, просматриваю сайт за сайтом и быстро вношу номера для связи в память устройства.

— ...домашнее задание? — слышу лишь часть фразы.

Поднимаю голову и, поскольку не совсем вник в суть вопроса, переспрашиваю:

— Что?

— Не успел сделать домашнее задание?

— Да-а, нет, — протягиваю и, тяжело вздохнув, окончательно отрываюсь от коммуникатора. — У моего друга сегодня день рождения. Он любит классическую литературу, поэтому я решил подарить ему один из томов Мэа г’Хурама. 

— Так в чем проблема? Можно подарить не только один том, а полное собрание сочинений, хочешь в электронном варианте, хочешь в бумажном. Книжные магазины есть в каждом секторе практически любого района.

Отрицательно качаю головой.

— Я планировал найти самое первое издание, — проговариваю и, повернув голову к окну, наблюдаю, как аэромобиль плавно и быстро скользит по воздуху за впереди летящей черной машиной. Отворачиваюсь и мысленно вновь возвращаюсь к своей проблеме. Начинает казаться, что эта идея вообще неосуществима — пока ни в одном из магазинов нет того, что нужно, а Дорэй своим присвистыванием только подтверждает этот факт.

— Как я понимаю, легких путей ты не ищешь?

В ответ лишь грустно вздыхаю и снова углубляюсь в коммуникатор. Боевой запал постепенно пропадает. Может стоит приобрести что-нибудь попроще? Едва ли сегодня получится найти первое издание г’Хурама.

— Что же, давай попробуем тебе помочь.

Оживляюсь.

— Есть у меня один знакомый. Возможно, через него удастся выйти на искомый предмет.

Улыбаюсь и уже хочу отблагодарить водителя за помощь, но он не позволяет мне этого сделать, озвучивая план действий:

— Давай поступим таким образом: ты сейчас спокойно пойдешь на свои лекции, а я в это время попробую через этого самого знакомого найти один из томов первого издания г’Хурама.

— Но оно же, наверняка, невероятно дорого стоит, — вовремя вспоминаю про деньги.

— Разберемся, — отмахивается.

— Спасибо, — искренне благодарю Дорэя. Выйдя из информационной сети и заблокировав клавиатуру, убираю коммуникатор в рюкзак.

Через некоторое время машины приземляются недалеко от входа в Распределительный Корпус, и я в сопровождении охраны направляюсь внутрь здания.

***

Во время обеда, когда бугаи, устроившись за соседним столом выбранного нами кафе, оставляют меня с Лейконом наедине, тому все же удается выудить информацию про предстоящую вечеринку. Настырен как всегда.

— Где будете отмечать?

— В “Кристалле”, — не задумываясь отвечаю и тут же начинаю жалеть о своих словах. Чуть ли не на все кафе протяжно восклицает:

— Да-а ну-у! Вот тебе повезло! Я давно мечтал побывать там. Говорят, туда очень тяжело попасть. Столик нужно бронировать заранее, а еще, там все невероятно дорого, — и он тут же грустнеет. — К сожалению, к нам в клуб не ходят такие, с которыми можно было бы сходить в “Кристалл”.

Становится его жаль - приуныл. Уже было хочу приободрить его какой-нибудь малозначимой фразой, но тут же вспоминаю данное ему обещание.

— Если хочешь, я могу еще раз переговорить с Лоэ по поводу твоего трудоустройства в “Вергилий”. Возможно, он позабыл о тебе из-за... — перед глазами, как назло, возникает картина искореженного тела Нейе, лежащего в луже крови — одно из худших воспоминаний. Передернув плечами, пытаюсь прогнать этот внезапно всплывший образ смерти друга. - Сильной занятости, - спохватившись, заканчиваю фразу. - Там как раз сейчас свободно... две вакансии. 

— Здорово! — светясь, восклицает он и благодарит: — Спасибо, Аэль, ты настоящий друг.

Снова отвожу взгляд (сомневаюсь, что его возьмут) и отвечаю:

— Не за что, — и начинаю обсуждать учебу, чтобы избежать вопросов Лейкона про мои отношения с Дэусом.

***

Как только заканчивается последняя лекция (так и не удалось понять реакцию преподавателей на телохранителей — ее просто не было. Единственное, господин Эвиан стал меньше придираться, но возможно у него было хорошее настроение), быстро попрощавшись с Лейконом, волнуясь, вылетаю из Распределительного Корпуса. В голове одна мысль: удалось ли Дорэю достать раритетную книгу.

Выйдя на улицу, на мгновение останавливаюсь и ищу взглядом мобили. Они оказываются припаркованными недалеко от входа, с левой стороны. Около одного из них замечаю Дорэя, облокотившегося спиной о машину и читающего какую-то газету. Подлетев к нему, выпаливаю:

— Получилось?

Дорэй отвлекается от чтения. На его губах появляется легкая, доброжелательная улыбка, а в глазах плещутся веселые искорки.

— Получилось.

Издав победный клич, бросаюсь к нему на шею.

— Эй-эй, полегче, — водитель мягко отстраняется, одновременно косясь на телохранителей. — Я еще жить хочу.

Краснею и, отойдя на некоторое расстояние, бормочу извинения.

Дорэй обходит мобиль и, прежде чем сесть в него, интересуется: 

— Куда едем?

Пожимаю плечами — сейчас только семь. Ехать в “Кристалл” рановато.

— Может, тебе нужно переодеться? — предлагает он.

Действительно нужно.

***

“Кристалл” поражает. Оказывается, этот ресторан находится на самом верху высокого многоэтажного дома, являющегося гостиницей под названием “Эвикус”. Портье, остановивший меня в огромном сияющем холле и предложивший свою помощь, провожает в ресторан. Несмотря на то, что его помощь оказывается весьма кстати (без провожатого бы, наверняка, заблудился — здание огромно), находясь рядом с этим человеком, чувствую себя крайне неуверенно. Впервые за время, как Дэус приставил ко мне охрану, жалею, что амбалы остаются стоять снаружи. Вероятно, Дэус подуспокоился и решил проявить доверие, или, возможно, он уверен в том, что в “Кристалле” мне абсолютно ничего не угрожает. Второй считает отсутствие охраны весьма хорошим знаком.

И вот, захожу в огромное помещение, выдержанное в теплых пастельных тонах, условно и ненавязчиво разделенное на кабинки. Более всего восхищает куполообразный потолок, на котором прикреплено невероятно количество миниатюрных лампочек, создающих ощущение маленьких огоньков. Некоторое время, открыв рот, смотрю на эту красоту. Теперь становится понятно желание Лейкона хотя бы один раз побывать в этом поистине сказочном месте.

Подошедший дженуи, одетый в классический строгий костюм черного цвета, отвлекает от созерцания представшей красоты. Узнав, что я пришел на день рождения к другу, он провожает меня в одну из кабинок, расположенную в дальнем углу зала. 

На день рождения Мэйю собирается вся наша смена за исключением Айнина, которого, наверное, никто и никогда не приглашал на подобного рода мероприятия. Завидев меня, танцовщики, официанты и бармен дружно вскакивают, приветствуя. На мгновение кажется, что это у меня день рождения, а не у Мэйю. Когда ажиотаж спадает и меня выпускают из дружеских объятий, открыв рюкзак, извлекаю из него завернутый в праздничную обертку раритетный экземпляр одного из томов г’Хурама и, произнеся придуманную в дороге поздравительную речь, вручаю подарок Мэйю. После, устраиваюсь на отведенном для меня месте.

Мэйю, обладая чрезмерным любопытством, быстро разворачивает обертку и некоторое время рассматривает раритетную книгу. Его руки начинают дрожать. Кончиками пальцев, очень осторожно он проводит по кожаной обложке и прижимает книгу к себе. Подняв восторженный взгляд, он восклицает:

— Аэль, это же самое первое издание Мэа г’Хурама! 

— С днем рождения, — широко улыбаюсь.

— Но... где?.. Каким образом?.. — вероятно, от переизбытка чувств словарный запас вечно говорливого танцовщика иссякает.

Скромно пожимаю плечами, продолжая улыбаться.

— Ему, наверное, Дэус д’е Море помог, — предполагает Сиваэ.

Хмурюсь. Я, конечно, ожидал, что тема моих отношений с главой клана Декесус сегодня обязательно поднимется, но не думал, что так скоро.

— Сегодня праздник у Мэйю. Поэтому предлагаю уделить ему внимание, — видимо, заметив мою реакцию, приходит на выручку Лоэ, перенаправляя внимание толпы на именинника. Он привстает, чтобы наполнить бокалы присутствующих шампанским. Лорэ принимается помогать. Мой бокал тоже оказывается наполненным. Все дружно, практически в унисон, поздравляют Мэйю с праздником, чокаются бокалами и опрокидывают в себя шампанское.

Вспоминая день рождение Лоэ, а потом свое жутчайшее похмелье, я только делаю вид, что пью, чтобы поддержать компанию. 

Далее все проходит по стандартному плану: официанты приносят еду, и все приступают к ужину, весело разговаривая на малозначимые темы, вспоминая различные веселые случаи, когда-либо происходившие в “Вергилии”. Все это перемежается с тостами, звоном бокалов и искрящимся шампанским. Все идет мило и чинно до тех пор, пока Ной, успевший к этому времени опьянеть, громко не восклицает:

— А почему Аэль не пьет? 

Конечно же, тут же становлюсь объектом внимания. В следующую же минуту, официант “Вергилия” встречает группу поддержки в лице всех собравшихся.

— Ему нельзя. Он ждет ребенка, — сообщает Лоэ, останавливая этой фразой моих бывших соработников, собравшихся чуть ли не силой вливать в меня спиртное. Все сразу же замолкают, в шоке уставившись на меня.

Ребенок... 

Слова Лоэ вскрывают рану. Замираю, чувствуя, как начинает порядочно потряхивать. То утро тут же встает перед глазами. Становится трудно дышать, а вокруг оказывается слишком много людей, которые теперь в курсе моей потери. Сейчас совершенно не готов об этом думать или говорить с кем-либо. Дрожащими руками беру бокал с шампанским и махом опрокидываю его в себя. После поднимаюсь и внезапно охрипшим голосом выдавливаю:

— Уже нет, — и понимая, что сейчас крайне необходимо побыть одному, севшим голосом произношу: — Простите меня, — и поднимаюсь. На плохо слушающихся ногах выбираюсь из-за стола и, узнав у стоящего около нашей кабинки официанта, где находится уборная, спешу туда, чтобы хотя бы немного прийти в чувство, справиться с бушующим ураганом эмоций.

Зайдя в уборную, подлетаю к раковине и открыв кран с холодной водой, умываю лицо, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. На меня накатывает мощная волна подходящей истерики. Некоторое время стою оперевшись руками о раковину, пытаясь успокоиться и взять себя в руки. Делаю один глубокий вдох за другим, вновь и вновь повторяя про себя одну и ту же фразу: все хорошо, у меня еще будут дети.

 _“Конечно, будут, и не один. В следующий раз все пройдет хорошо. Нас же создали именно для этого”._

Но у меня уже не получилось, я потерял ребенка. Уже рыдаю.

_“Все из-за яда. Помнишь слова Рокхейна? В следующий раз мы будем аккуратны, будем беречь себя и все будет хорошо”._

Прорыдавшись, немного успокаиваюсь. Еще раз ополоснув лицо ледяной водой, уже тянусь за полотенцем, как чувствую внезапный весьма болезненный укол в шею. Комната мгновенно начинает плыть перед глазами. В начале ноги, потом руки, а затем все тело немеют. Пол сильно наклоняется под совершенно немыслимым углом. Веки становятся тяжелыми, и вот я оказываюсь в кромешной темноте, без возможности сделать хоть какое-нибудь движение — тело отказывается слушаться.


	34. Глава 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внимание! Крайне жестокая глава.

_12 - 13-ый день одиннадцатого менсума_

Не могу вспомнить момента, когда мне было так же страшно, как сейчас. Я не чувствую своего тела, не могу видеть, могу лишь дышать, слышать и ощущать запахи. Первые ощущения — жуткая, всепоглощающая паника в совокупности с леденящим душу ужасом. И шаги. Нет. Вначале — звук открываемой, а затем тихо притворяемой двери, и только потом спешные, отдающиеся эхом в пространстве, шаги. Если бы мог чувствовать биение своего сердца, то знал бы, что оно готово выпрыгнуть из груди, но до меня доносится лишь спокойный, умиротворенный пульс.

Звук шагов прекращается. За ним следует едва слышный скрежет открываемой двери, затем легкий хлопок и снова шаги. Складывается впечатление, что человек, несущий меня (а меня точно куда-то несут), быстро спускается по ступеням лестницы. Исходя из этого, делаю вывод, что скорее всего он выходит через черный вход. 

Вскоре шаги прекращаются, и на лестничной площадке раздается глухой, но при этом достаточно четкий звук, который могут издавать большие, но при этом не твердые предметы. Если меня не особо осторожно опустить на пол, то вероятнее всего, именно такой звук и прозвучит.

Паника вместе со страхом отступают на задний план. Когда это произошло? В какую минуту? Не могу отследить. Эмоции, как и тело, словно атрофируются, а мозг, наоборот, начинает работать как безумный, выдавая невозможное количество вариантов того, кто может быть похитителем, а главное, для чего он совершил это действие. 

То, что сейчас происходит похищение — в этом не сомневаюсь. Удивительно другое, на меня как-то странно подействовал транквилизатор, который, по идее, должен был усыпить. Наверное, таким образом проявились особенности моего не совсем человеческого организма. Плохо это или хорошо — не это главное. На данный момент главное - определить личность похитителя и его мотивацию, потому что все предположения, мелькающие в мозгу, могут быть ошибочными.

Шорох одежды отвлекает от размышлений, вновь заставляя максимально обратиться в слух, стать им.

— Он у меня. Действуй, — раздается знакомый голос. Становится страшно. Мозг усиливает активность, пытаясь выстроить ассоциативный ряд, чтобы вспомнить человека с мягким, певучим тенором, вселяющим ужас. Но как ни стараюсь, ничего не получается. Второй, как назло, молчит. Почему он пропадает в те минуты, когда я в нем особенно нуждаюсь? Похоже в возникшей ситуации придется рассчитывать только на себя.

Снова прислушиваюсь к монотонному звуку шагов. Сколько прошло времени с момента, как мне вкололи препарат? Не знаю - потерял счет минутам. Поможет ли кто-нибудь? Успеет ли Дэус узнать, что со мной опять что-то случилось? Что планирует делать похититель... вернее похитители? Из той короткой фразы, которую бросил человек со знакомым голосом, делаю вывод: он действует не один, у него есть сообщник, или сообщники. Снова становится страшно. Как быстро танцовщики заметят мое отсутствие? Догадается хотя бы кто-нибудь из них связаться с Дэусом? Хватит ли у них смелости? Новый рюкзак с коммуникатором остался лежать на стуле. Лоэ должен догадаться, должен заметить. Он всегда был внимателен к деталям. В конечном итоге, к этому обязывает его работа. В его непричастности к похищению я уверен. Хотя, наверное, второйсо мной бы не согласился. Но его-то сейчас нет. Может, это дело рук Лейкона? Мгновенно отбрасываю эту мысль. Он слишком для этого труслив.

Более громкий скрип двери, а также шум, раздающийся буквально отовсюду, вновь отвлекают от размышлений. Откуда-то издалека доносится звук движущихся аэромобилей, а также голоса людей. Неожиданно внимание привлекает диалог. Благодаря весьма низкому, грубоватому тембру, который слышал от силы пару раз, опознаю одного из моих телохранителей.

— Вам нужно повернуть направо, а затем налево. Таким образом, Вы окажетесь на центральной улице, — гнусавит он. 

Никогда бы не подумал, что этот человек может говорить столь мягким, и одновременно заигрывающим тоном.

— Спасибо за помощь, — отвечает некто приятным голосом, растягивая до невозможной степени гласные буквы. Знакомые интонации, и от них мороз по коже. Где я слышал этот голос? На этот раз память быстро подкидывает ответ. Так говорит только один человек — Айнин. Значит второй... Гаюс? Вновь напрягаюсь, вспоминая звучание голоса похитителя и четко опознаю, кому принадлежит этот приятный, и одновременно с этим пугающий тембр. Да, это Гаюс. Вот теперь действительно становится крайне страшно. Рядом нет Дэуса, который бы смог защитить от больного ублюдка-маньяка. Кроме того, до сих пор так и не могу пошевелить даже пальцем. Хотя, если бы и мог, что бы это изменило? Что я маленький, физически слабый дженуи могу сделать против сильного одиса? Айнину, впрочем, как любому другому дженуи, в силе так же заметно уступаю, потому что обладаю более миниатюрным телосложением.

Слышу, как открывается дверца аэромобиля. После следует очередной глухой звук, издаваемый моим телом - кинули в машину. Хлопок — такой звук издает только открываемая или закрываемая крышка багажного отделения. Теперь мое тело не будет просматриваться даже на многочисленных видеокамерах, размещенных в каждом, даже самом нелюдимом уголке Эранса. Если бы мог сейчас двигаться, то, наверняка, орал бы как оглашенный, пытаясь привлечь внимание охранника, отвлеченного искусной игрой, поднаторевшего в этом за время работы в “Вергилии” Айнина.

Чувствую легкую вибрацию, от чего складывается стойкое ощущение того, что в мобиль сел человек. И только после этого до меня доходит: я начинаю осязать. Неужели действие препарата проходит?

Желая выжить любой ценой, выбраться из той передряги, в которой, на этот раз, оказался не по доброй воле, прилагаю невероятное усилие, предпринимая попытку движения. Начинаю с кончиков пальцев. Получается. Действительно, действие транквилизатора проходит. Повторяю попытку, но на этот раз пробую открыть глаза. Но реагируют лишь кончики пальцев. Замираю, стараясь делать глубокие вдохи и не позволить ужасу, который затаился где-то глубоко, выйти на первый план. Сейчас не время для эмоций. Потом, если получится выбраться из этой передряги, если останусь в живых, тогда можно будет все: рыдать, истерить, кричать, смеяться, делать все, что угодно, но не сейчас. Самое ужасное в сложившейся ситуации, что самые худшие опасения сбылись: я нахожусь в руках маньяка и его сообщника, который ненавидит меня. Я бы предпочел быть заложником, секс-куклой, да кем угодно, только бы не попадать в руки этих двух ненормальных. Уверен, они похитили меня с одной целью — убить.

От анализа ситуации отвлекают едва слышные голоса, доносящиеся из салона машины, но как ни напрягаю слух, пытаясь понять, о чем конкретно идет речь — не могу разобрать ни слова. Поэтому, прилагая неимоверные усилия, отгоняя туманящие разум эмоции на задний план, вновь сосредотачиваюсь на собственных ощущениях, заставляя себя думать снова и снова. Но кроме мыслей по поводу того, что меня не ожидает ничего хорошего, в голову не приходит. Остается надеяться, что до Дэуса достаточно быстро дойдет информация о моем похищении.

Пока мобиль летит, не оставляю попыток двигать конечностями. К счастью или, наоборот, к несчастью, действие препарата достаточно быстро проходит и уже через некоторое время становится жутко холодно, а также не хватает кислорода — тяжело дышать — разряженный воздух. Машина явно летит очень высоко, что также плохо — это говорит только об одном: мы покинули Волейю и движемся в неизвестном направлении.

Вскоре действие транквилизатора окончательно проходит. Я уже не думаю о том, с чем конкретно это связано, с особенностями организма или такова была задумка Гаюса. Сжавшись в комок, дрожу от сильного холода, согревая руки своим дыханием и молясь про себя Создателю, чтобы Дэус меня нашел и очередной раз спас, чтобы он успел, пока не произошло чего-нибудь поистине ужасного. 

Мысленно снова и снова обращаюсь то к паре, то к Создателю, обещая быть кротким, внимательным и больше не совершать глупых поступков. 

А еще через какое-то время, начинает конкретно лихорадить, возможно, от холода (двигаться трудно — окоченел), возможно от ужаса, который не в силах больше сдерживать, а возможно от всего вместе.

Внезапно бросает в сторону от резкого рывка. Больно ударяюсь предплечьем о боковую стенку багажника. С уст срывается полувскрик-полустон. А мобиль тем временем продолжает снижаться. Сердце колотится с невероятной скоростью. Я понимаю, раз машина идет на посадку, то это говорит о том, что вот-вот настанет час икс — похитители доберутся до места назначения. А дальше... Что меня ждет дальше? Страшно представить, страшно думать...

Почему никогда не носил коммуникатор в кармане, как это делают многие? Если бы следовал их примеру, то была бы возможность связаться с Дэусом.

Тем временем мобиль выравнивается и приземляется — угол наклона сменился. Шарю в темноте по дну багажника, в надежде обнаружить хоть какое-нибудь средство защиты, но ничего ненет. Я полностью беззащитен. 

В этот момент двигатель прекращает урчать, что означает — машина вот уже некоторое время как приземлилась. Далее следуют хлопки открываемых, а затем закрываемых дверей и раздается звук приближающихся шагов. 

Сердце окончательно уходит в пятки, а предчувствие того, что со мной вот-вот произойдет нечто ужасное, мгновенно вгрызается в сознание, заставляя буквально трястись от страха. Самое страшное в возникшей ситуации: я точно уверен, на этот раз, никто не придет на помощь, никто не спасет, не вызволит из этой передряги. Развить эту мысль у меня не появляется возможности. В следующее же мгновение багажник открывается, прямо в лицо бьет яркий луч фонаря. 

— Смотри, Гаюс, а он полностью пришел в себя. Транквилизатора пожалел? — противный, приторно-сладкий голос. Айнин.

— Видимо, Бун опять подсунул просроченный товар. Но, с другой стороны, разве ты не хотел с ним поразвлечься, выпустить пар? Он слабенький, ты с ним легко справишься. Так что развлекайся, милый, а мне нужно подготовиться, — долетает ответ Гаюса.

И не успевает информация дойти до сознания, как меня тут же, сильно схватив за волосы, буквально выкидывают из багажника. Падаю на землю. Острая боль из-за выдранных волос и внезапного удара вырывает возглас протеста, сочетаемый с громким шипением. Моргая, не успев до конца прийти в себя от резкого удара и боли в конечностях и боку, подчиняясь внезапно проснувшемуся инстинкту самосохранения, озираясь по сторонам и пытаясь осознать, где нахожусь, ползу назад, подальше от стройной фигуры.

Лес. Вокруг один лишь лес. Мы приземлились на какую-то небольшую поляну. Где-то вдалеке смутно различаю звук только что пролетевшего достаточно низко от земли аэромобиля. Значит, рядом трасса. Нужно любым способом добраться до нее. Продолжая отползать от Айнина, который медленно приближается ко мне с хищной, довольной ухмылкой на лице, явно наслаждаясь моими мучениями, пытаюсь подняться, и у меня практически это получается, хотя затекшие ноги очень плохо держат. Но до конца совершить это действие не позволяют — больно хватают за волосы и опрокидывают обратно на землю. На этот раз падаю на другой бок, травмируя вторую руку и предплечье. вскрикиваю, а на глаза сами собой наворачиваются слезы. Но как выясняется дальше, это было лишь начало.

Айнин, с улыбкой более похожей на искаженную, злую, ядовитую гримасу, подходит к пытающемуся вновь отползти на безопасное расстояние мне, и со всей силы, работая лишь ногами, начинает наносить удары по голове, спине, ребрам, животу, по всем доступным частям тела. Из глаз сыплются искры, слышится треск костей. Сжимаюсь в плотный комок, пытаясь защитить глаза, которые практически ничего не видят из-за крови, текущей откуда -то из головы. Уже не шевелюсь, потому что каждое движение, каждый вздох, приносят очередную агонизирующую волну боли.

— Эй-эй, полегче! — сквозь бордово-красный туман боли откуда-то издалека доносится голос Гаюса. — Ты его сейчас прикончишь, а он мне нужен живым. 

Удары прекращаются, но боль не оставляет, разливаясь по телу. Мозг отказывается работать. Единственное, о чем теперь могу молить Создателя, чтобы все это поскорее закончилось. Глупая смерть. Неожиданно становится смешно, и из груди, посылая очередную волну невероятной боли, вырывается странный, отдающий безумием смех.

— Нет, Гаюс, ты посмотри, этот гаденыш еще и смеется, — зло, с примесью ярости и ненависти, произносит Айнин и, подойдя к моему практически неживому телу, снова начинает пинать, выплевывая: — Я сейчас покажу, как надо мной смеяться. Да я тебя в порошок сотру. И никакой Дэус не придет на помощь.

Да, так, добей, прекрати эту боль. Боюсь сделать лишнее движение, потому что уже не понимаю, что больнее: новые удары Айнина или многочисленные, только что полученные, травмы.

— Эй, прекрати. Иди сюда. Мне нужна твоя помощь, — снова Гаюс.

Оставляют в покое, но не двигаюсь, лишь приоткрываю глаза. Все видится через густой туман, плотную пелену. Размытые фигуры двух маньяков, производящих какие-то действия. Какие именно? — Уже все равно. Не издаю ни звука, продолжая лежать в прежнем положении, с трудом вдыхая воздух. Вероятно, из-за сломанных ребер получается делать это с большим трудом. Каждый вдох отдается новой, болезненной волной.

Вскоре вновь различаю смутные фигуры мучителей. Но на этот раз они уже не пугают. Я готов, пусть и бесславно, покинуть этот мир, лишь бы это произошло как можно скорее.

— Переворачивай его на спину, — Гаюс.

Более хрупкая фигура наклоняется надо мной и новая волна всепоглощающей, резкой, агонизирующей боли вновь скручивает тело. Хриплю. Кричать не могу.

— Он еще в сознании. Хорошо. Нужно как можно дольше продержать его в этом состоянии, — и снова Гаюс.

Переворачивают на спину. Не сопротивляюсь, потому что не могу. Вновь открываю глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть, понять, что со мной собираются сделать, чтобы, хоть в какой-то степени быть готовым, но ничего не выходит.

Чувствую: мою руку прижимают к холодной земле и машинально, превозмогая боль, поворачиваю голову, но опять же не успеваю чего-либо осознать, предугадать следующие действия маньяка — все происходит слишком быстро. Блеск стали, а дальше такая адская боль в руке, что ору так, как никогда не орал. То, что было до этого, оказывается, совсем и не было болью, лишь слабые, ничего не значащие поглаживания. Ору, как сумасшедший, и не могу остановиться. Слезы смешиваются с кровью, или это я рыдаю кровью? Хотя, кровь теперь уже везде... Она хлещет из обрубка, бывшего когда-то полноценной рукой, заливая, окрашивая собой драгоценный металл, из которого сделан брачный наручник. Теперь он лежит рядом с отрубленной конечностью, снятый вот таким простым способом — ампутацией. Вскоре и голос подводит. Из горла вырываются лишь бессвязные хрипы. Окончательно перестаю понимать что-либо. Но на этом дело не заканчивается. Сознание никак не желает даровать спасительное забвение, уведя прочь от этих пыток.

К огромной зияющей ране, из которой продолжает хлестать кровь, прикладывают докрасна раскаленный металл, вырывая очередной хриплый крик. Одновременно с этим с меня срезают одежду. Не аккуратно, а быстро, не боясь нанести дополнительные раны, которых уже не чувствую, поскольку другая, более сильная боль в правой руке полностью перекрывает собой все. Я не чувствую прохлады воздуха, перестаю ощущать холодную землю, касающуюся обнаженной кожи, не остается ничего, кроме агонизирующей, заполнившей меня всего без остатка боли.

— Ты уверен, что наручник не работает? — вновь доносится до меня голос Айнина.

— Он снят, связь прервана, — слышу ответ Гаюса.

— Хорошо, — Айнин удовлетворен.

Смутно, сквозь невероятно плотный туман, вижу его лицо. Не могу разобрать мимику, поскольку теперь различаю лишь очертания, смутные образы... Фигура отдаляется, а перед глазами возникает лишь длинный, раскаленный на конце длинный прут. Но опять же, полностью идентифицировать этот предмет мне не предоставляют возможности, потому как он начинает впиваться в межреберные участки кожи, вызывая теперь лишь тихие хрипы, посылая волну за волной нечеловеческой, нереальной боли, в которой опять же тону. Сколько это продолжается по времени? Не знаю. Теряю счет минутам, часам, остается лишь боль, только она.

_**“Боль - это хорошо. Боль говорит о том, что мы до сих пор живы. Боль оповещает, что у нас еще есть возможность выбраться отсюда. Они не смогут издеваться над нами вечно. Терпи. Мы выберемся и отомстим”.** _

Ярость, жажда жизни, и невероятное желание рано или поздно разделаться с мучителями, заглушают агонизирующую постоянную боль, волнами распространяющуюся по телу. Крепко, до скрежета сжимаю зубы и зажмуриваю глаза.

 _ **“Расслабься. Сроднись с болью. Впусти ее в себя. Пусть она станет твоим лучшим другом, твоим партнером. Иди за ней следом и ты выживешь. Мы выживем”.**_

Подчиняюсь этому новому, другому голосу, впуская в себя агонию, перестаю с нею бороться, отдаюсь ей. И... становится легче. Уже не страшно и даже не так больно. Появившийся из неоткуда новый голос прав — пока я что-либо чувствую, я — живу, а значит, у меня есть шанс для отмщения. Окончательно расслабляюсь, перестаю сопротивляться, и боль становится моей союзницей, подругой, защитницей. Я срастаюсь с ней, становлюсь единым целом, начинаю ею дышать, благодаря ей чувствую и вижу.

Уже совершенно безразлично, что со мной вытворяют эти безумцы. Меня не волнует факт того, что мои мешочки, в которых располагаются яичники, прижигают раскаленным металлом, одновременно отрезая член. Вероятно, они решили кастрировать меня. Зачем? Опять же не знаю. Я же дженуи, соответственно, по своей природе не могу использовать свой орган по назначению. Не доставляет былого страха и совершенно не волнует и следующее действие маньяков: меня переворачивают на живот, раздвигают бедра и вставляют в анус раскаленный металл, вызывая лишь очередную волну всепоглощающей боли. Но теперь она не враг, она друг, помощник, союзник. Подчиняясь, не оказывая ей больше никакого сопротивления, ожидаю, когда безумцы наиграются с растерзанным телом и уберутся восвояси, чтобы выползти на располагающуюся невдалеке дорогу и полностью отдаться в руки судьбы и Создателя.

— Гаюс, он не реагирует. Пора убираться отсюда. Д’е Море должно быть уже в курсе и ищет свою обожаемую пару, — скорее всего Айнин. Да, он, ведь кроме меня, его и Гаюса здесь больше никого нет. 

— Последний штрих, — и очередная волна боли где-то под ребрами. Наверное всадили нож, или что-то подобное — предмет слишком гладко вошел в тело. - Все. Уходим.

— Но, Гаюс, он же жив.

— Не волнуйся. Ему не долго осталось. Сдохнет через пару часов.

Далее звук удаляющихся шагов, хлопок дверей и шум двигателя, который постепенно отдаляется. Когда меня окутывает тишина, в сознание врывается новый голос:

_**“Пора”.** _

Превозмогая боль, тратя последние силы, поднимаюсь на локтях и начинаю ползти в сторону предполагаемой трассы. Там мое спасение. Одновременно с этим, на меня начинает литься какой-то странный, теплый свет. Слышу ласковый, успокаивающий, наполненный любовью голос:

— Аэль, пойдем со мной.

А где-то вдалеке начинает мерещиться огромный трехмачтовый корабль, покачивающийся на изумрудных волнах. Откуда-то знаю, он ждет меня, чтобы отвезти в страну, где никто не посмеет причинить мне боль, где буду любим и буду любить, где мне будут рады, где я нужен. Я готов ступить на палубу этого волшебного корабля, готов покинуть этот мир, принесший только разрушенные надежды и боль.

_**“Еще рано. Продолжай движение. Мы практически добрались”.** _

Не отрывая взгляда от ожидающего меня корабля, вслушиваясь в манящий, успокаивающий голос, собрав волю в кулак, удваиваю усилия, тратя остатки собранных воедино сил. Сцепив зубы, ползу, ползу и ползу вперед, к намеченной цели. Вскоре, действительно, оказываюсь на ярко освещенной теплым светом фонарей трассе. 

_**“Вот теперь можно. Иди за голосом и светом. Нам нужно отдохнуть”.** _

И я иду, не обращая внимание на свое изувеченное тело, оставляя лежать его на обочине дороги, тянусь к этому свету, следую за голосом, и в следующее мгновение оказываюсь на верхней палубе огромного старинного, сделанного из дерева корабля. Я не испытываю боли и усталости, наоборот, чувствую себя как никогда хорошо. Направляюсь к носу и устремляю взгляд к дальним, едва виднеющимся берегам. Солнце приятно согревает, как оказывается, цельное, словно никогда не подвергавшееся насилию тело, а легкий ветерок приятно холодит кожу. Наверное, происходящее должно удивлять, шокировать, но кроме умиротворения, спокойствия и внутренней гармонии, появившейся неизвестно откуда, не ощущаю ничего. Ну еще приятное предвкушение и ожидания чего-то поистине невероятного, сказочного и волшебного. Ощущение, как будто я, наконец, вернулся домой после длинного, изнурительного путешествия.


	35. Глава 25. Часть 1

_20-ый день одиннадцатого менсума_

 

Спускаюсь с борта корабля, буквально летевшего в течение всего пути к берегу. 

 

Всю дорогу вглядывался вдаль, не переставая удивляться тому, как судно само по себе скользит по водной глади. На нем, кроме меня, никого. К этому, снова и снова оглядываю свое цельное тело, расстраиваясь, что не вижу на руке брачного наручника — единственного украшения, которое подарил Дэус.

Воспоминания о недавно пережитом ужасе остаются где-то далеко. Как будто последних часов и вовсе не было. Или тот эпизод произошел вовсе не со мной, а с кем-то другим. Хотя, возможно, такова защитная реакция психики, или... я уже мертв, и моя душа направляется в другой, лучший мир. Учитывая плывущий сам по себе корабль, на котором оказался совершенно немыслимым образом, видимо, именно последняя версия наиболее вероятна.

Боюсь ли я смерти? Уже нет. Если это смерть, то в таком случае, это лучшее, что со мной когда-либо происходило. Не могу припомнить, чтобы чувствовал себя еще когда-либо столь же хорошо, как сейчас.

В этом мире радует все: теплые лучи солнца, легкое, ласкающее дуновение ветерка, необычный и невероятно приятный запах моря. Что еще можно пожелать уставшему путнику? А ведь я действительно устал. Слишком много всего произошло за последнее время. 

Тем не менее, несмотря на расслабленность, с каждым мгновением, как корабль приближается к заветным берегам, предвкушение познать неизведанное вызывает весьма ощутимое волнение, усиливающееся с каждой минутой. Интуиция, никогда не подводившая меня, тихо шепчет на ухо, что совсем скоро моя жизнь претерпит кардинальные изменения. Если я всегда чувствовал, к чему именно приведет меня предчувствие — к хорошему или плохому, то сейчас не могу этого понять, от чего волнуюсь еще сильнее.

И вот, вначале замедлив ход, слегка покачиваясь на изумрудных волнах, корабль останавливается и замирает. Рядом с судном, около правого борта, обнаруживается небольшая лодка, в одночасье появившаяся из ниоткуда, видимо специально для того, чтобы я мог добраться до песчаного берега.

Немного замявшись, не уверенный, правильно ли поступаю, но и не видя другого выхода, кроме как спуститься в нее, обнаруживаю по правому борту длинную веревочную лестницу. С помощью нее достигаю своей цели — спускаюсь в лодку. Как только устраиваюсь в ней, придя в движение, она несет меня вперед, все ближе к берегу. Я же продолжаю скользить медленным взглядом по местному ландшафту.

Экзотические флора — деревья очень похожие на пальмы, что росли в тропиках когда-то много сотен лет назад, их корни которых закрыты небольшими, но радующими глаз растениями. Пение птиц… Мне определенно здесь нравится.

Вскоре лодка заканчивает движение, достигнув мелководья.

Поднимаюсь, и, бросив еще один взгляд на корабль, вновь обращаю свое внимание на берег. Уже готовый ступить на желтый песок, замираю. Я не один. Недалеко от меня стоит высокий, такого же роста, как Дэус, одис. Он одет в достаточно простую белую футболку и светло-коричневые штаны, на которых можно заметить многочисленные карманы. От него веет силой и мощью. Светлые, слегка вьющиеся волосы треплет ветер. Если бы не миниатюрный дженуи, находящийся рядом с ним и с доброжелательным любопытством разглядывающий меня, я бы не посмел приблизиться к этому одису, каждый жест, каждое движение которого позволяет увидеть в нем беспощадного воина. Несмотря на понимание того, что все же должен покинуть лодку и сойти на берег, продолжаю стоять, рассматривая появившуюся буквально из ниоткуда странную пару. Может, они здесь для того, чтобы встретить меня?

_“Вероятно. Смотри, они явно доброжелательно настроены”._

Приглядываюсь. Дженуи действительно приветливо улыбается. Пока рассматриваю его, одис, бросив короткую фразу тихим, глубоким голосом, медленным шагом направляется в мою сторону.

Несмотря на то, что воспоминания о произошедшем со мной в том, другом мире, кажутся смутными и потускневшими, почему-то становится страшно: я не знаю этого человека, не знаю его намерений, а полученный ранее опыт отлично показал: даже хорошо знакомые люди, с которыми поддерживаешь хорошие отношения много лет, могут причинить боль, предать и даже продать. Отличный тому пример — Джаг, возжелавший занять место моего брата в банде. Чего можно ожидать от незнакомого человека? С другой стороны, второй прав: медленно приближающийся одис не несет и капли агрессии. Но, опять же, в его присутствии ощущаю себя чересчур маленьким, слишком хрупким и беззащитным. Может поэтому не по себе? Тем не менее, несмотря на все чувства, которые вызывает во мне этот человек, не могу отвести взгляда от его невероятно притягательных глаз цвета моря. Кажется, попадаю под их гипнотическое воздействие, не в силах подчинить себе тело и разум. Меня словно пронзает удар молнии и весь необъятный мир сжимается до молекулы, сосредотачиваясь в этом конкретном одисе. Сердце замирает, пропуская удар за ударом. Губы пересыхают, рот наполняется слюной, а в животе начинает порхать сотня бабочек. Да что со мной такое?

_“Некоторые это называют любовью с первого взгляда, кто-то влечением или влюбленностью. Могу сказать точно одно: он нам нравится, причем сильно”._

Крепко зажмуриваюсь, пытаясь привести себя в чувство, взять в руки и, наконец, прогнать это неконтролируемое наваждение прочь. Нет-нет-нет.. Я без сознания. Все это лишь иллюзия, не более того, если, конечно, я… Именно самая последняя мысль более или менее приводит в чувство.

Открываю глаза и, задрав голову вверх (достаю этому великану макушкой лишь до груди) дрожащим от страха голосом, боясь, что моя жизнь все же так глупо и несправедливо оборвалась, тихо спрашиваю:

— Я умер?

На губах одиса появляется улыбка, от которой вокруг словно становится светлее. Даже солнце начинает сиять ярче.

— Почему ты говоришь столь ужасные слова? Конечно, ты жив. Добро пожаловать в Элладу!

— В Элладу? — не понимая переспрашиваю, продолжая как завороженный погружаться в изумрудные глаза-омуты одиса.

— Это мир Хранителей.

— Мир Хранителей? — снова повторяюсь, не в состоянии осмыслить даже слова, способный лишь наслаждаться мощными флюидами, исходящими от этого доброжелательного великана.

— Пойдем со мной. Мы с Эрейном все покажем и объясним, — предлагает он и протягивает руку, за которую тут же хватаюсь. Хочу того или нет, сейчас жутко страшит мысль остаться в полном одиночестве в этом мире, наполненном различными странностями. Отчего-то кажется, что этот одис не сделает ничего плохого. Он сможет защитить, уберечь от любой опасности. Присутствует четкая уверенность, что на него можно положиться.

Сняв обувь и предусмотрительно завернув до колен джинсы (оказывается, я облачен в ту самую одежду, в которой присутствовал на дне рождения Мэйю. Только она не испачкана в крови. Она чистая, как будто только что приобрел ее или достал с полки), опираясь на сильную руку великана, вернее держась за его огромную ладонь, в которой, без сомнения, поместятся две моих, зажав обувь в другой руке, опускаю ногу в прохладные воды Эллады, всецело наслаждаясь этим мгновением. Присутствие одиса пьянит до такой степени, что даже второй, недавно проявившийся вновь, пропадает.

Так и держась за руку золотоволосого мужчины, иду рядом с ним, направляясь к берегу.

Тем временем, дженуи, примерно того же возраста, что и я, с широкой улыбкой на губах двигается нам навстречу.

— Я - Сшайсе, — представляется великан, разгоняя повисшую на какое-то время тишину, нарушаемую лишь тихим шумом волн.

— Аэль, — называюсь я, параллельно задумавшись о том, что где-то уже слышал это имя. Но где именно? — Так и не удается вспомнить.

Пока размышляю и одновременно наслаждаюсь присутствием Сшайсе, мы добираемся до берега и подходим к двигающемуся нам навстречу дженуи.

Впервые в жизни не приходится поднимать голову вверх, чтобы заглянуть в лицо другого человека. Он такого же маленького роста, как и я. Его телосложение настолько же хрупкое, как и мое. Также отмечаю дополнительную физическую схожесть, заключающуюся в цвете волос и глаз. Эту поражающую до глубины души странность, отмечаю и запоминаю.

— Добро пожаловать в Элладу, брат. Я — Эрейн, — певучим, высоким приятным голосом приветствует дженуи.

— Аэль, — снова называю свое имя и тут же спрашиваю: — Почему ты назвал меня братом? Разве мы родственники?

Вопрос вызывает звонкий смех у дженуи.

— В тебе есть частичка Хранителей, иначе ты не смог бы попасть в наш мир, поэтому каждый омега может по праву считать тебя своим братом, вот здесь, — он прикладывает свою миниатюрную руку к сердцу, мягко улыбаясь. Ответно улыбаюсь, очередной раз озадачиваясь: омега? Кто такие омеги? От количества назревших вопросов голова идет кругом. Благо, хотя бы узнал, где конкретно нахожусь. Четко помню пояснение Сшайсе: Эллада — это мир Хранителей. Кто такие Хранители, и так известно. Только вся информация касаемо их, видимо, в корне неверна. Но сейчас волнует другое: кто такие омеги и почему я наблюдаю столько схожих физических черт между собой и стоящим передо мной дженуи?

— Омега? Кто такие омеги? Почему мы так похожи? Как я здесь оказался? — выпаливаю на одном дыхании. — Я же помню, как...

Снова заливаясь смехом, дженуи... то есть омега, останавливает меня:

— Не все сразу. Пойдем. Старейшина давно ждет тебя. По пути мы с Сшайсе все постараемся тебе объяснить.

— Старейшина? — очередной раз выражаю полное недоумение.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему наш Совет выказывает столь сильный протест по поводу более плотного контакта с Эрансом. Они не готовы, — обращаясь к одису высказывается омега.

На его изречение Сшайсе согласно кивает. Я же бросаю на эту странную пару очередной недоуменный взгляд.

— На все воля Эру, — примирительно произносит он.

— Кто такой Эру? — вклиниваюсь в их небольшой диалог со своим очередным вопросом.

— Таково имя Создателя в Элладе, — спокойно поясняет Сшайсе, поддерживая меня под руку и помогая взобраться на весьма крутой спуск.

Вскоре мы выходим на дорогу, покрытую светлым гравием и направляемся в сторону небольшого поселения, виднеющегося неподалеку.

На обочине цветы и кустарники. Чуть поодаль замечаю весьма крупных птиц с ярким оперением, перелетающих с ветки на ветку и таким образом следующих за нашей одиноко бредущей троицей. Легкое дуновение ветерка приятно холодит кожу, которую тут же согревают теплые лучи солнца. Воздух в этом мире невероятно свеж и приятен, потому полной грудью вдыхаю его.

— Понимаешь, Аэль, — принимается объяснять Сшайсе, — Мы с тобой фантомы.

— Фантомы?

— Телесные призраки. Наши тела остались на Эрансе. Я на текущий момент погружен в глубокую медитацию, ты, наверное, тоже.

Едва ли мое состояние можно назвать медитацией. Ну да ладно.

— Ты и я несем в себе большую частичку хранителей, нежели прочие дженуи и одисы Эранса, — продолжает пояснения Сшайсе, но я опять же его перебиваю:

— Дженуи частично являются Хранителями?

На этот раз отвечает Эрейн:

— Иногда маги очень глупо используют свою силу. Хороший тому пример — та разрушительная война, уничтожившая всех ваших самок не только в человеческом, но и в животном мире. Из уроков истории, рассказанных моим папой, мне известно, как были обеспокоены все произошедшей катастрофой. Тогда, единственный раз, с благословения Эру, наши альфы (вы называете их одисами), вмешались, и в ваш мир был отправлен созданный нашими учеными-исследователями метеорит с генокодом Хранителей. Это было спасение для вас. Именно благодаря этому метеориту, якобы случайно упавшему на Эранс, в вашем мире тоже появились омеги, которых вы называете дженуи. Странное название... — морщится. — Более Хранители не могли позволить себе вмешательства: произведенные действия запустили цепную реакцию — был обнаружен Караксис — самый удаленный спутник, питающий наш мир. Его породы также содержат наш генетический материал.

Все кусочки мозаики тут же соединяются воедино: по словам отца, именно с того самого спутника и был взят генетический материал Хранителей, с помощью которого сперматозоид, введенный в папу-дженуи, изменил меня. Вероятно, именно поэтому я так похож на омегу Эллады и столь отличим от дженуи Эранса. В чем еще, кроме внешности, я схож с омегами этого мира?

Словно прочитав мои мысли, Сшайсе, по непонятным причинам, неожиданно выводит тему в нужное для меня русло:

— Дженуи несколько отличимы от омег по физиологическому строению, — но заметив, как Эрейн краснеет и отводит взгляд, он останавливается и, прочистив горло, произносит: — Думаю, об этом тебе и так расскажут... чуть позже.

Решаю не настаивать, хотя крайне любопытно, в чем же все-таки разница между омегами и дженуи.

Мы приближаемся к небольшому селению, а я все так же держусь за руку Сшайсе, от чьего присутствия продолжаю млеть.

***

Селение Хранителей поражает. Такого количества зелени еще не приходилось где-либо видеть. Она буквально везде: вместо каменных бордюров, огораживающих пешеходную часть от проезжей; на невысоких фонарных столбах; на деревянных резных оградах. Причудливыми растениями обвиты также стены и крыши домов, нетронутыми остаются лишь окна и двери. Кроме этого, около каждого небольшого деревянного дома замечаю маленькие ухоженные сады с аккуратными клумбами, низкими деревцами и причудливыми кустарниками. Обращаю внимание, что каждый такой ухоженный сад, расположенный около дома, обязательно разделен на несколько частей, отведенных под определенный сорт растения. Складывается ощущение, что Хранители их специально выращивают. Везде царит чистота и уют. Наблюдая за счастливыми лицами, слыша звонкий смех раздающийся то тут, то там, прихожу к выводу: жители этого селения счастливы и довольны жизнью. Кроме всего прочего, складывается стойкое впечатление, что все они тесно общаются между собой — моих сопровождающих приветствует каждый, заметивший нас. Они машут руками Сшайсе и Эрейну, бросая на меня заинтересованные взгляды, в которых, кроме вполне очевидного любопытства, замечаю лишь позитив. Ни одной отрицательной эмоции. Точно в сказку попал. Второй молчит. Вероятно тоже в восторге. 

Продолжаю оглядываться по сторонам, рассматривая людей, строения и прочие мелочи, попадающиеся на глаза, а также использование пространственной магии, доступной лишь Хранителям, в совершенно бытовых вещах: перед омегой прямо из воздуха появляется деревянная лохань, уже наполненная водой, или предмет, находящийся в одном месте, телепортируется в другое, причем эти манипуляции производит альфа, находящийся рядом со своей парой. Ни разу не видел, чтобы маги Эранса использовали магию в бытовых целях. Хотя, возможно, у меня просто не было возможности наблюдать это. В доме Дэуса все делает Лоалль. Еду готовит Харт. Проживая в Эджентисе, вообще не мог видеть применение магического дара, потому что у большинства проживающих там слишком маленький магический потенциал.

Это для меня непривычно, но не более того. Озадачивает другое: около практически каждого омеги находится не по одному или трем детям, а именно по двум или четырем. При этом все они двойняшки, похожие и одновременно отличимые друг от друга. Эта странность перекрывает собой даже общую схожесть Хранителей в цвете волос и глаз. Все они светловолосые и голубоглазые, отличающиеся друг от друга уровнем светлости глаз и волос, а также чертами лица. Благодаря этому, внешне отлично вписываюсь в их сообщество.

— Эрейн, почему все дети двойняшки?

Омега снова густо краснеет и косится на идущего по другую руку от меня Сшайсе, чье присутствие продолжает туманить разум. Поймав взгляд Эрейна, одис ускоряет шаг, и замедляет его только тогда, когда оказывается на некотором расстоянии от нас. Очень необычная реакция. Складывается очередное стойкое ощущение, что Эрейн подал Сшайсе какой-то скрытый знак, который я не успел отследить.

— Такова наша физиологическая особенность: у каждого из нас ровно по две яйцеклетки, — приглушенным тоном, продолжая краснеть, отвечает омега.

Некоторое время осмысливаю информацию.

— Скажи, а может ли быть и у меня такая же особенность?

Слегка прищурившись, Эрейн скользит по мне внимательным взглядом.

— Когда Старейшина попросил меня сегодня сопровождать Сшайсе, чтобы встретить очередного фантома, и я увидел тебя, то был весьма удивлен: спящим омегам из Эранса нет доступа в наш мир. Я, несомненно, чувствую в тебе одного из нас, но очень слабо.

— Что значит «спящий омега»?

— Это значит, что гены Хранителей в этом омеге, или, как вы их называете, дженуи, не активированы или активированы очень слабо. Поэтому очень странно, что Эру позвал тебя.

— Так вот чей это был голос, — скорее обращаясь к себе, тихо бормочу, но мои слова все равно услышаны, потому что омега удивлен. В следующую же секунду он восклицает:

— С тобой говорил Эру?! Ты слышал его?!

Пожимаю плечами.

— Я не знаю, кому принадлежал голос, но он звал меня, и я последовал за ним.

— Как интересно, — теперь, видимо, очередь моего собеседника вести тихий диалог с самим собой: — Получается, это был экстренный вызов. С тобой случилось что-то очень плохое?

Мне так и не удается понять, вопрос это или утверждение, но все же решаюсь ответить, чтобы закрыть неприятную тему. У меня нет желания пугать своей историей этого милого омегу, да и самому вспоминать...

— Прости, я не хочу сейчас говорить об этом.

Эрейн понимающе кивает и тут же начинает достаточно громко щебетать, рассказывая о сложившейся иерархии Хранителей.

Оказывается, в Элладе, как и на Эрансе, существует Совет, состоящий из пожилых омег, которые уже более не могут производить потомство. Их называют Старейшинами. Последних выбирает сам Эру, приходя, как сказал Эрейн, во сне. Услышать голос Эру могут лишь избранные, чей путь отмечен особым предназначением.

— Раз я слышал голос Эру, то и у меня есть предназначение? — интересно.

— У каждого свое предназначение, — философски отвечает Эрейн. — Чья-то судьба вносить свою лепту в наше сообщество — это с виду незначительное, незаметное деяние, но тем не менее по-своему важное. Чье-то предназначение изменить мир, улучшив его. Делающий это человек исполняет то самое, особое предназначение.

— Ты хочешь сказать, моя судьба — совершить что-то важное, что сможет повлиять на судьбу Эллады или Эранса? — в это как-то с трудом верится.

Омега лишь пожимает плечами.

— Это известно только Эру. Но здесь ты не просто так, — и внезапно, устремив свой взгляд на спину Сшайсе, хитро улыбается. — Впрочем, как и он.

Каким образом мы можем быть связаны?

_“Спроси”._

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

Но ответа так и не получаю. Эрейн опять скромно пожимает плечами.

— Абсолютно ничего, — и плавно меняет направление, приближаясь к небольшому деревянному дому, полностью обвитому плющом, впрочем, как и все, находящиеся в селении дома. — Мы пришли. Это дом Старейшины. Ступай, он хочет побеседовать с тобой. Мы с Сшайсе подождем тебя здесь.

Бросив беспомощный взгляд на светловолосого одиса, интуитивно ища у него поддержки, набравшись храбрости, говоря себе: здесь не может ждать каких-либо неприятных сюрпризов, и одновременно ругая себя за столь странную реакцию на этого человека, которая, кажется, живет собственной жизнью, не желая подчиняться доводам разума, зайдя в калитку, подхожу к дому и уже собираюсь постучать в дверь, как она сама собой открывается. Замерев от неожиданности и очередной раз напомнив себе об особенностях магии Хранителей, с которой столкнулся, некоторое время пребывая на Эрансе, сделав еще один глубокий вдох, прохожу внутрь.

Я оказываюсь в небольшой светлой гостиной. Чуть левее — камин. По правую руку — дверь. Два кресла, мягкий диван, ковер и невероятной красоты картины, висящие на стенах. Последнее заинтересовывает более всего.

Художественное творчество на Эрансе невероятно высоко ценится. По каким-то необъяснимым причинам людей, которые могут создавать столь невероятную красоту, крайне мало, и это, как ни странно, в основном дженуи. Но несмотря на эту ярко выраженную тенденцию, на уроках искусства заставляют рисовать абсолютно всех. Меня этот процесс всегда умиротворял, чего не могу сказать о сокурсниках, считающих это занятие бесполезной тратой времени. Даже Лейкон, никогда не понимая, что такого захватывающего я нахожу в этом процессе, придерживался общего мнения.

Чтобы рассмотреть художественные творения получше, пересекаю комнату и останавливаюсь около одного из них. На картине в точности изображен корабль, на котором я прибыл. Это совпадение удивляет, вызывая массу вопросов.

— Эту картину я написал прошлой ночью специально для тебя. Она твоя, — слышу прямо за спиной мягкий, певучий, с легкой хрипотцой голос. От неожиданности вздрагиваю и поворачиваюсь.

Передо мной такого же невысокого роста, как и я, пожилой омега, чья красота, несмотря на возраст, до сих пор сохранилась. Его волосы белы как снег, а голубой цвет глаз невероятно глубок. В них замечаю искринки грусти, мудрость, а также какую-то, свойственную только Хранителям, безмятежность. Его присутствие несет спокойствие и умиротворение, отчего сердце перестает совершать бешеные кульбиты.

— Как Вы узнали, что я прибуду сюда?

Омега улыбается и направляется к дивану, жестом приглашая следовать за ним.

Как только мы устраиваемся на диване, на небольшом резном деревянном столике, словно из воздуха, появляется чайник и две чайные кружки, что, опять же, вызывает море удивления. Я когда-нибудь привыкну к их пространственной магии?

Вероятно, мои эмоции хорошо считываются по мимике лица - мягко улыбнувшись, пожилой омега поясняет:

— Пространственная магия. Но ты об этом и так знаешь, не так ли? Сейн Джи просветил тебя на этот счет.

— Откуда Вам столько известно обо мне?

— Я — Сориэль — Старейшина этого селения. Я наблюдаю за тобой практически с момента твоего рождения. До этого за твоим отцом, с момента его сотрудничества с кланом Витаэ следил Аитель — предыдущий Старейшина. Нам не нравятся эксперименты, которые проводят маги друг над другом. Они нарушают законы равновесия. Алин выполнил свое предназначение, остановил тот процесс, но в результате появился ты.

— Вы знаете о моем происхождении?! Кому еще известно? Знает ли об этом Сейн Джи?

Тревожусь, потому что уверен, если Хранителю Дэуса об этом известно, то и моей паре тоже.

Но Сориэль лишь отрицательно качает головой.

— Нет, Аэль. Иногда информация может внести смуту и привести к нежелательным последствиям. Поэтому об этом известно только мне. Хранители не вмешиваются. Мы только наблюдаем и иногда стараемся помочь выполнить предначертанное.

Так вот каким образом папе удалось сбежать — ему помогал Хранитель!

Словно прочитав мои мысли, Старейшина произносит:

— Эру разрешил оказать небольшую помощь твоему отцу, потому что тот эксперимент необходимо было остановить, но этого оказалось недостаточно. К сожалению, маги бывают слишком настойчивы и не видят тех знаков, которые посылает им Эру.

— Что Вы хотите этим сказать?

— Только то, что сказал, — размыто отвечает пожилой омега, мягко улыбаясь, и переводит тему: — Но кажется, наш разговор ушел совсем не в то русло. Наверняка у тебя есть множество вопросов, которые ты хочешь мне задать. Я с радостью отвечу на них, но в первую очередь, я рад приветствовать тебя в Элладе. Я надеюсь, ты получишь то, за чем пришел.

— Я не понимаю.

— Эру открыл тебе дверь в наш мир не просто так. Здесь ты должен будешь обрести то, в чем столь долго нуждался.

— О чем вы говорите?

— Через три дня в Элладе будет происходить праздник Соединения Душ, приходи на него, и ты все поймешь. А сейчас я бы предпочел ответить на твои вопросы.

Интересно, на какие именно? К текущему моменту не получил ни одного стоящего ответа. Слова Старейшины вызывают лишь ряд новых вопросов.

_“Явно не те, что касаются нашего происхождения и появления в Элладе. Поэтому предлагаю просто порасспрашивать об устройстве мира Хранителей и о физиологических особенностях строения омег. Как я предполагаю, их организм весьма отличим от строения организма дженуи. Вспомни, как покраснел Эрейн, когда Сшайсе поднял эту тему. Вдруг гены Хранителей проснутся в нас. Нам нужно знать о них, как можно больше, чтобы быть готовыми к этому”._

— Я бы хотел узнать, в чем заключается разница между омегой и дженуи? Эрейн назвал меня “спящим” омегой, что это может значить?

— Ты - результат научного эксперимента. Поскольку гены твоего отца уже содержали в себе нашу частичку (как тебе известно, все дженуи изменены), а благодаря манипуляциям ученых с нашим генокодом, частичек Хранителей в тебе стало больше, ты в большей степени омега, нежели дженуи. Но, как тебе известно, маги-ученые Эранса хотели добиться не этого, они хотели получить контролируемый живой инкубатор для создания кукол, наделенных предрасположенностью к определенному виду деятельности. Слава Эру, Алину удалось вовремя остановить этот процесс. Но благодаря начатому, многие твои способности заблокированы, как и гены Хранителей, которые есть в тебе. Если бы им этого не удалось, в таком случае, ты давно бы стал полноценным омегой. Но, как я подозреваю, этот блок постепенно рушится, и наши гены в тебе пробуждаются. Живой пример этому — твое появление в нашем мире, — слегка задумчиво отвечает Сориэль.

— А Сшайсе? Он сказал, что тоже фантом. И раз он имеет доступ в Элладу, значит в нем тоже присутствуют гены Хранителей?

— Твои предположения верны, — соглашается Старейшина. — У вас одинаковое количество генов Хранителей. Только вот над Сшайсе не проводили экспериментов. Вживление нашей частички в его тело произошло по воле Эру. Поэтому он активный альфа, впрочем, как и твоя первая пара — Дэус д'е Море. Их истории весьма занятны. Как-нибудь, если будет на то воля Эру, тебе откроется правда истории их жизней.

Но последних слов Сориэля уже не слышу, шокированный тем, что оказывается, в Дэусе, так же, как и во мне, и в Сшайсе, присутствует ген Хранителей. 

— Дэус д'е Море частично Хранитель?! Как такое возможно? Он тоже “спящий”? Или он активный? Но почему тогда он не здесь? Или он иногда приходит, так же как и Сшайсе? И почему Вы назвали его первой парой?

Просыпается надежда, что смогу увидеть Дэуса, снова прикоснуться к нему, услышать его глубокий, бархатный голос.

Сориэль улыбается.

— Какой ты любопытный и нетерпеливый. Отвечая на твой первый вопрос, скажу, что да, в Дэусе д'е Море действительно есть ген Хранителей, и он активен. Поэтому я считаю этого мальчика в большей степени альфой, нежели одисом.

Дэус — мальчик?! Хотя, наверное, для Сориэля он, действительно, мальчик.

Тем временем, пожилой омега продолжает:

— Дэус сам того не желая, благодаря своему отцу, является так же, как и ты, жертвой эксперимента. Поэтому пользоваться нашей магией, в отличие от Сшайсе, он не может — эта способность в нем заблокирована. Также хочу сказать, что его предназначение слишком важно, чтобы Эру позволил появиться ему в Элладе, его место на Эрансе.

— Сшайсе подвластна пространственная магия? — очередной раз удивляюсь.

— В отличие от тебя и Дэуса, вживление нашей частички в этого мальчика произошло само собой, поэтому да, он имеет большую предрасположенность к нашей магии, нежели к магии одисов Эранса. Возвращаясь к прошлым твоим вопросам, на мой взгляд, самый последний из них был самым верным. Тебе необходимо знать о репродуктивной системе омег, потому что твой организм, под влиянием некоторых факторов, уже начал меняться.

Интересно, под влиянием каких именно факторов? Когда это начало происходить? Но новые вопросы так и не озвучиваю, предпочитая не перебивать и внимательно выслушать Сориэля.

— У каждого омеги не одна яйцеклетка — их две. Вместо менструального цикла, который происходит у дженуи два раза в один менсум, регулярно раз в менсум, омеги переживают период, именуемый «течкой». У каждого омеги есть определенная железа, расположенная рядом со входом в шейку матки. Когда яйцеклетки полностью созревает, железа активируется, выделяя привлекательный для альф запах, вместе с весьма обильным количеством смазки. Благодаря этому, семье, обычно состоящей из трех Хранителей — одного омеги и двух альф, становится известно, что омега готов к оплодотворению. Течка длится примерно три — четыре дня. На это время семья находится дома и любит друг друга. Предвосхищая твой вопрос о тройственных союзах, хочу сказать, что да, есть пары состоящие из двух Хранителей, но это очень редкое явление, потому что за одну течку один партнер может оплодотворить лишь одну яйцеклетку, в результате чего, через короткий период времени течка возобновляется. И это происходит до тех пор, пока у омеги не будут оплодотворены обе яйцеклетки. Естественно, омеги, чтобы максимально продлить себе жизнь (все же роды всегда очень непросты) и иметь возможность регулировать прирост населения, создали противозачаточное — это сок корней аэллу, специально выведенного для этих целей растения. Он пьется в самом начале течки и вызывает более спокойное и кратковременное протекание течного периода без зачатия.

Сижу, молча открыв рот. Та информация, которую только что услышал, вызывает сильнейший шок. Неужели, если ген Хранителей во мне полностью проснется, меня ожидает тоже самое? От этой мысли становится дурно.

Дрожащей рукой беру кружку с уже остывшим чаем и делаю глоток, пытаясь переварить только что полученную информацию.

_“Частичка Хранителей в нас еще спит. Волноваться смысла нет”._

Но Сориэль же сказал, что ген потихоньку начал активироваться.

_“Есть более насущный вопрос: что происходит сейчас с нашим телом, пока мы здесь расслабляемся?”_

Поставив кружку на блюдце, немного придя в себя, уже было хочу обратиться к пожилом омеге, но он меня опережает:

— В течном периоде нет ничего страшного. Процесс очень приятен для всех партнеров, — видимо, заметив мое состояние, Старейшина этими словами пытается вернуть мне былое умиротворение. Меня же успокаивает лишь то, что у Хранителей существуют не только тройственные союзы. Стоп. Тройственный союз. Не на это ли намекал Эрейн, бросая весьма неоднозначные взгляды на Сшайсе, и говоря, что он здесь тоже не просто так? К этому добавляем пробуждающийся во мне ген Хранителей, да еще и приглашение на какой-то странный праздник Соединения Душ... Что же получается?

_“Не отвлекайся. Об этом потом. Лучше спроси: что с нашим телом?”_

— Эмм... Сориэль, а могу я узнать, что происходит со мной... с моим телом на Эрансе?

— Близ деревни есть Озеро Судеб. Я с удовольствием завтра на рассвете прогуляюсь туда с тобой. Мне так же, как и тебе, необходимо заглянуть в него. А теперь, я думаю, тебе нужно отдохнуть и все обдумать. Эрейн проводит тебя к Соовайну, который согласился принять тебя у себя на время твоего пребывания в Элладе, — пожилой омега поднимается.

Встаю вслед за ним, невольно бросая взгляд на картины, чтобы напоследок полюбоваться прекрасными творениями. Словно угадав мои мысли, Сориэль подходит к особо понравившемуся мне полотну, к тому, на котором изображен трехмачтовый корабль, и снимает его со стены. Повернувшись, он протягивает мне картину.

— Это мой подарок тебе, Аэль. Еще раз: добро пожаловать в Элладу, мой брат.

— Спасибо, — искренне благодарю. Взяв картину и бережно прижав к себе, покидаю дом Старейшины.


	36. Глава 25. Часть 2

Покидая дом Старейшины, чувствую, как потряхивает от обилия информации. Шокирует абсолютно все: что я - латентная, но уже начавшая пробуждаться от спящего состояния, омега; что Дэус и Сшайсе — альфы, особенно учитывая активность в них генов Хранителей; факт, что Сориэль следит за моей жизнью; к этому добавляется странный праздник Соединения Душ, который будет проходить через три дня, а также необычный семейный уклад, заключающийся не в парном союзе, как на Эрансе, а в тройственном. К этим полученным знаниям добавляется невероятное количество вопросов: зачем я приглашен на праздник? Что за странные намеки касаемо Сшайсе то и дело подает Эрейн? (Перед глазами до сих пор стоит его хитро-довольная улыбка). Активируется ли ген Хранителя во мне? (Этого я, пожалуй, боюсь более всего, потому что физиология омег пугает). И что за особое предназначение возложено на меня?

 _“Не рефлексируй. Собирай информацию и наслаждаться нашим пребыванием здесь”_.

Словно в подтверждение слов второго, приблизившись к Сшайсе, стоящему поодаль от тихо беседующего Эрейна с каким-то старичком-омегой, меня вновь начинает сильно вести. Сумбур, творящийся в голове, мгновенно испаряется. Становится легко и спокойно. Губы сами собой растягиваются в глупую улыбку, возникает непреодолимое желание прикоснуться к золотоволосому одису, потереться об него, прижаться к нему. Словно находясь под каким-то гипнотическим воздействием, смотрю в его аквамариновые глаза, не в состоянии сделать и шага назад.

Одис-альфа смотрит на меня, тяжело дышит. Делает шаг навстречу, и некоторое время мы стоим практически вплотную. Нас разделяет лишь подарок Сориэля, который, не замечая, прижимаю к себе. Сшайсе протягивает руку и, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, тянет к себе, одновременно наклоняясь сам (все же разница в росте между нами весьма значительна). Начинает покачивать. Закрываю глаза, плыву от его прикосновения. Тянусь к нему.

— Кхм-кхм, — буквально над ухом.

Вздрагиваю и, открыв глаза, делаю машинальный шаг назад, что собственно относительно приводит в чувство. Да что со мной творится? Веду себя как шлюха. Становится стыдно за свое поведение. Это же надо, лезть целоваться к совершенно незнакомому одису! Но более всего стыдно перед парой, который, наверняка, уже вовсю ищет меня, переживает, а я здесь совершенно невредимый занимаюсь различными непотребствами с другим. Покраснев, опускаю взгляд, боясь посмотреть на Эрейна, пожилого омегу и на Сшайсе. Взгляд последнего прожигает. И все равно, несмотря на испытываемый стыд и вину, хочется прижаться к золотоволосому одису и раствориться в его объятиях.

— Аэль, это Соовайн, — Эрейн указывает на пожилого омегу, — он вызвался оказать тебе гостприимство.

Выдавливаю приветственную улыбку.

— Очень приятно.

— Какой милый стеснительный омега, — довольно замечает старичок и переводит многозначительный взгляд на Сшайсе.

— Полностью с Вами согласен, — отвечает одис, продолжая раздевать меня взглядом.

Боясь оказаться еще под большим гипнотическим воздействием, словно ошпаренный отскакиваю назад.

— Позволь помочь тебе, — предлагает Сшайсе.От вибрации и звуков его голоса снова начинаю уплывать.

Дрожащими руками, не прекращая краснеть, молча протягиваю подарок Старейшины. Желание даже малейшего тактильного контакта непреодолимо.

Соовайн с Эрейном, с довольными выражениями на лицах, наблюдают за происходящим.

При передаче картины Сшайсе наши руки (как и надеялся) соприкасаются, и я тут же сильно вздрагиваю от волны электрических разрядов. Ведет. Мир снова собирается в одну точку, и эта точка - Сшайсе.

Нас быстро оттесняют друг от друга, благодаря чему разум немного проясняется.

— Ох, как искрят, — довольным тоном заявляет Соовайн, обращаясь к Эрейну, после чего вновь сосредотачивает свое внимание на нас с Сшайсе: — Потерпите, ребятки, до праздника Соединения Душ осталось совсем немного времени.

Что значит “искрят”? При чем тут праздник Соединения Душ? Что он имеет в виду? Но озвучить эти вопросы не решаюсь. Все еще стыдно за себя - подобное неконтролируемое влечение к малознакомому одису ненормально.

Следующие события практически не откладываются в памяти. Омеги задают темп и направление, разделяя нас с Сшайсе собой, благодаря чему удается сохранять относительный контроль.

Пока мы идем, то и дело посматриваю на Сшайсе. Каждый раз, когда наши взгляды пересекаются (что происходит очень часто), все больше ведет. Его глаза продолжают прожигать, вызывая приятный жар. Если бы не сопровождающие нас омеги, наверное, мы бы прямо тут набросились друг на друга, и плевать, что в людном месте.

От своих же желаний и сопутствующих им фантазий, отчетливыми картинками встающих перед глазами, спотыкаюсь о камень и чуть не падаю. На краткое мгновение, благодаря легкой боли, удается немного прийти в себя, но ненадолго - Сшайсе тут же оказывается рядом, видимо, желая убедиться, все ли в порядке. Опять теряю контроль. Вдыхаю его крашесносный запах и млею, плыву в приятном, окутывающем, плотном тумане. Он наполняет в каждую клеточку тела, этому невозможно сопротивляться, это невозможно контролировать. Смотрю на склоненного Сшайсе, держащего картину под мышкой и осматривающего ногу. Неудерживаюсь и зарываюсь пальцами в его распущенные, отливающие на солнце золотом, волосы. Закрываю глаза, смакую, чувствуя, как между ног твердеет. Омеги вовремя реагируют - оттаскивают Сшайсе от меня. Благодаря этому, более или менее снова прихожу в себя и краснею. Очередной раз становится стыдно за свои необъяснимые реакции. Продолжаю неотрывно смотреть на него - не могу отвести взгляд.

— Мм... Спасибо, Сшайсе. Думаю, дальше мы справимся сами, - Соовайн, прокашлявшись.

— Насколько я помню, ты упоминал, что у тебя есть неотложные дела на Эрансе, - подхватывает Эрейн.

По лицу Сшайсе проходит тень. Складывается впечатление, что он так же, как и я, окутанный влиянием этого странного совершенно необъяснимого влечения, не хочет уходить. Тем не менее, уже через секунду его лицо разглаживается и, улыбнувшись мне, он произносит:

— Прости, Аэль, но мне действительно пора. Если ты позволишь, я бы хотел увидеть тебя завтра, — и покосившись на омег, которые словно цепные псы, зачем-то, взялись блюсти мою честь, добавляет, — если, конечно, уважаемый Соовайн соизволит нас сопроводить.

Тот довольный, кивает.

— Мы с Эрейном с удовольствием сопроводим вас завтра на вашей прогулке.

Отвесив легкий поклон омегам, Сшайсе подходит ко мне и передает картину. Манящий дурман снова туманит разум. Взгляд падает на его руку и только в этот момент обращаю внимание на едва заметную поблекшую брачную татуировку с закрытым глазом.

Кажется, сердце только что бившееся от радости, счастья и необъяснимой эйфории, махом вырывают из груди. Свет меркнет. Практически вырываю картину из его рук и делаю машинальный шаг назад, продолжая пилить взглядом брачную татуировку. У него есть пара! Как я мог повестись!

_“У него была пара. Если присмотреться, то можно обратишь внимание на то, что глаз закрыт. Это значит, что его пара мертва”._

Нужно посочувствовать Сшайсе, а я радуюсь и выдыхаю - альфа-одис свободен. При этом не покидает ощущение, что предаю Дэуса. 

В это время Сшайсе, вероятно считывая совершенно разноплановые эмоции, мелькающие на моем лице, бросив недовольный взгляд на омег, которые словно коршуны внимательно отслеживают каждое наше действие, уточняет мягким, полным надежды голосом:

— До завтра?

— До завтра, — губы сами собой расплываются в широкой улыбке. Внутри все поет от одной мысли, что мы с Сшайсе завтра встретимся вновь, одновременно с этим чувство вины по отношению к Дэусу продолжает съедать.

Попрощавшись с Соовайном и Эрейном, а также отвесив им еще один, как видимо, традиционный поклон, Сшайсе буквально растворяется в воздухе. Хлопаю глазами, пораженный необычным уходом, и, наконец, полностью прихожу в себя - туманящий разум дурман исчезает. Что вообще такое было? Теперь вызванные золотоволосым одисом эмоции кажутся чуждыми, как и желание во что бы то ни стало понравиться ему. Такое чувство, будто с его уходом, наконец, я выбрался из плотной, тягучей субстанции, в которой находился все время с момента, как его увидел; словно до настоящего момента пребывал под гипнозом. Что это вообще такое было?

_“Спроси”._

— Кто он такой?

Омеги явно довольны моим интересом.

— Он так же, как и ты — телесный фантом, — отвечает Эрейн, и вместе с Соовайном, задает направление, тем самым вынуждая следовать за ними.

Это известно.

— Почему он вызывает во мне такие реакции?

Омеги, словно сговорившись, переглядываются друг с другом.

— Вы на тонких уровнях подходите друг другу, поэтому вы — пара.

Запинаюсь и очередной раз чуть не падаю.

— Но у меня уже есть пара!

Омеги снова переглядываются между собой.

— Он не готов, — качает головой Эрейн.

— На все воля Эру, — подхватывает Соовайн, и обращается ко мне: — Когда Сшайсе рядом, ты хочешь соединиться с ним, стать единым целым?

Про единое целое - не знаю, но что готов запрыгнуть на него - вот это однозначно. Когда он рядом вообще ни о чем думать не могу. Киваю.

— Это доказывает, что он твоя пара. Вы - как две половинки единого целого, — Соовайн.

— Но... но как же моя пара на Эрансе? — не понимаю.

— Какие чувства ты испытываешь к своей первой паре? — Соовайн.

Какие чувства я испытываю к Дэусу? Задумываюсь.

— Мне с ним спокойно и хорошо. Он заботится обо мне. Я... я думаю, что люблю его. Когда он рядом, я ощущаю себя в безопасности.

Омеги опять переглядываются, словно ведя бессловесный диалог. Они - телепаты?

— Расскажи нам, что ты почувствовал, когда увидел его впервые?

Задумываюсь. 

Когда впервые увидел Дэуса, помню, жутко испугался. В дальнейшем это чувство изменилось. Осталось неизменным одно: всегда, хотел я того или нет, Дэус вызывал во мне бурные эмоции.

Живописно рассказываю о той эмоциональной буре, которую испытал при первой встрече с Дэусом.

Спокойно выслушав и опять обменявшись многозначительным взглядом с Эрейном, Соовайн произносит:

— Если ты смог настолько ярко почувствовать его энергию, значит он тоже твоя пара.

— Сколько же этих пар может быть? — бурчу себе под нос, совершенно не замечая, что говорю вслух.

— Две. У каждого омеги по две яйцеклетки, поэтому чаще всего и альф двое. Крайне редко, когда омега живет в парном союзе, и всегда подобному исключению есть объяснение: либо второй альфа мертв, либо был избран для пожизненного служения магу Эранса.

— Разве ваши альфы не собственники? Как альфа реагирует на то, что его пара приводит в дом еще одного альфу? — удивляюсь. Сделай такое я, Дэус бы прибил и альфу и меня.

Омеги качают головами и снова переглядываются.

— В Элладе каждый альфа очень трепетно относится к омегам, особенно к своей паре. Если омега, имеющий пару, соединяется брачным союзом еще с одним, на то воля Эру. Альфы это понимают и принимают, как и должны — со смирением.

Какие хорошие альфы. Одисы, к сожалению, не такие, а поскольку рано или поздно вернусь на Эранс, к Дэусу от Сшайсе желательно держаться как можно дальше. Сейчас же не уплываю. Его нет рядом и притяжения нет. Притяжения нет — нет проблемы. Но, опять же, совсем отказаться от возможности общаться с Сшайсе — не могу, просто при общении с ним нужно сохранять дистанцию. В конце концов общение - не измена. Главное, не приближаться к нему. Второй на последнее иронично хмыкает. Это хмыканье игнорирую.

Вынырнув из себя, концентрируюсь на происходящем вокруг и только тогда понимаю, что вот уже некоторое время стоим на крыльце небольшого деревянного дома.


	37. Глава 25. Часть 3

Как только мой взгляд становится более или менее осмысленным, Соовайн открывает массивную деревянную дверь своего дома, и мы все заходим внутрь.

Похоже, что все дома в селении построены по одному типу: снова оказываюсь в небольшой гостиной, отличимой от гостиной Сориэля иным расположением мебели и другой отделкой. На полу ковер. Стены обиты более тонким, но точно ковровым покрытием. Также обращаю внимание на небольшой камин и длинный стеллаж с различными книгами. Соовайн явно любит читать. Диван, два кресла и деревянный прямоугольный невысокий столик с закругленными краями. Напротив входной двери — арочный проход, через него виднеется начало лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.

— Пойдем, я покажу тебе твою комнату, — Соовайн.

— Разве фантомам необходим сон? — удивляюсь, не понимая.

Пожилой омега заходит в арочный проход и поднимается по весьма крутой лестнице, таким образом вынуждая следовать за собой.

— Когда в Элладе появились первые фантомы, наши ученые занялись изучением их появления и происхождения. В результате было выявлено, что только благодаря тяжелому физическому состоянию тела, вызванному какими-либо травмами или увечьями, несущими опасность для жизни, происходит активирование гена Хранителей у дженуи. А чтобы было понятней, я рассказать тебе немного о магической природе Эллады. Как тебе должно быть известно, Хранителям подвластна пространственная магия. Мы не можем черпать энергию из стихий, как жители Эранса. Суть нашей магии заключается в мгновенной материализации мыслей. К этому предрасположены не только наши тела, но и наш мир. Поэтому, несмотря на то, что частичка Хранителей в тебе только начинает пробуждаться, Эллада с легкостью выполняет любое твое желание, о котором ты даже можешь и не подозревать. Живой тому пример: ты выглядишь здесь так, как того хочешь.

Тут же вспоминается мое удивление, когда обнаружил себя полностью здоровым. Получается, я не ощущаю боли, выгляжу и чувствую себя полностью здоровым, оттого, что этого хочу?

_“Именно так”._

— Душа и тело связаны. Все, что отражается на тонком уровне, становится реальным на более плотном. То есть, благодаря пребыванию дженуи в нашем мире, учитывая, что пострадавший желает быть здоровым, физическое тело восстанавливается за очень короткие сроки. Поэтому дженуи, несущие в своем генокоде больший процент частичек Хранителей, имеют быструю регенерацию тканей. Есть одно «но»: поврежденные клетки дженуи замещаются клетками омеги, что происходит из-за активации спящих частичек Хранителей. Другими словами, дженуи постепенно превращается в омегу. Насколько глобальны изменения, зависит от количества процента частичек Хранителей в дженуи и масштаба полученной травмы. Подобных тебе, Аэль, на Эрансе мало. Чаще всего они или их отцы, являются результатами научных экспериментов ученых Эранса, которые несмотря на предупреждения Эру и усилия наших альф, соединенных с магами, все равно настойчиво продолжают играть с природой, расшатывая равновесие. Все мы очень обеспокоены этим. Но я отошел от темы. Поскольку фантом и физическое тело имеют самую прямую связь, то будучи активным в Элладе, клетки мозга твоего физического тела, находящегося на Эрансе, продолжают свою деятельность. То есть, пока ты пребываешь здесь в виде фантома, физическое тело не получает необходимого отдыха. Для того, чтобы получить его, твоему духу нужно переместиться на еще более тонкие уровни. Я хочу сказать, что для твоего полного выздоровления, которое происходит, несомненно, гораздо быстрее, пока ты в Элладе, необходимо питание и здоровый сон.

Если так, то, в конечном итоге, каковым будет мое преобразование? Какие именно увечья нанесли мне Гаюс с Айнином? Неприятно вспоминать об этом, хотя, к удивлению, воспринимается намного спокойнее, не так болезненно, как, по идее, должно быть. С чем последнее связано? Непонятно. Возможно, такова защитная реакция психики, а может, это связано с пребыванием в другом мире. Как обычно, предположений много, какое из них верное?

_“Гаюс и Айнин нанесли нам чрезвычайно сильные увечья. У нас повреждена матка, анус и клапан. Также пострадала мочеиспускательная система — нас лишили члена. Ко всему этому, мы остались еще и без руки”._

Машинально касаюсь руки, успокаивая себя тем, что, если верить словам Соовайна, тело должно полностью восстановиться. Поскольку рука у моего фантома, присутствует, возможно, конечность и на физическом теле восстановится. 

Далее мысли внезапно принимают другой оборот: если мои даже неосознанные желания материализуются, тому живой пример здоровое тело и целая, не порванная, чистая одежда, то брачный наручник тоже должен быть. Разве нет?

 _“Спроси у Соовайна”._

— Соовайн, у меня есть пара на Эрансе. У нас магический брак. В Элладе я появился в той одежде, в которой помню себя... Но почему на мне нет брачного наручника?

Поднявшись на второй этаж и пройдя по небольшому коридору, мы подходим к ближайшей двери, расположенной справа от лестницы. Пожилой омега останавливается и, задумавшись, трет переносицу.

— В момент, когда Эру открыл тебе дорогу в наш мир, наручник был на тебе?

Очередной раз вспоминая отголоски адской боли, когда Гаюс лишал меня конечности, таким образом избавляя от брачного наручника, я начинаю понимать: если одежда, пусть и в разорванном виде, но все же была на мне, то наручника уже не было.

— Нет. Мне отрубили руку, - и зачем я рассказываю ТАКИЕ подробности?

Соовайн, прицокивая языком, качает головой и переводит взгляд на мои руки.

— Твой фантом цельный, поэтому физическое тело полностью восстановится.

Он открывает дверь, и мы оказываемся в небольшой спальне. На окне — шторы из тонкого, практически невесомого материала, рядом с окном — деревянный шкаф, напротив — кровать с тумбочкой у изголовья, а справа от входной двери — небольшой диван. Но я только скольжу по комнате взглядом - опять ухожу в себя. Не понимаю: одежда на мне была порвана, а на корабле — нет, может и наручник должен был появиться?

_“Одежда была, а наручник нет. Поскольку здесь материализуются все наши желания, то, вероятно, поэтому одежда и стала такой, какой мы ее запомнили”._

Но наручник я тоже помню.

_“Не стоит забывать, что брачный наручник — магический артефакт. Есть вероятность, что он просто не может перемещаться из одного мира в другой”._

Но если брачного наручника нет, то может, и брак с Дэусом расторгнут?

 _“Спроси”_.

— Если брачный наручник сняли, значит ли это, что магический брак расторгнут?

Омега улыбается и качает головой.

— Магические браки не просто так заключаются. Подобным союзам благоволит Эру. Твоя пара и ты всегда будете частями единого целого. Брачный наручник, как и брачная татуировка — показатели вашей связи, не более, они позволяют одису знать, в порядке ли его пара. Эранс более тяжелый мир, там не могут проявляться многие способности, данные нам Эру.

— То есть в Элладе альфа знает, что происходит с его омегой?

— Не совсем так. Омега, сочетаясь браком с альфой, метит его, благодаря чему появляется брачная татуировка. Брачный наручник нужен дженуи, потому что он не может поставить метку.

— Почему? — не понимаю.

— Скоро ты об этом узнаешь, — загадочно отвечает Соовайн и переводит тему: — Располагайся. В шкафу найдешь все необходимые вещи. У нас не принято столь броско одеваться.

Тут же вспоминаются хлопчатобумажные рубашки и штаны, в которых ходят все жители Эллады. Только на мне и Сшайсе другие вещи, из-за чего мы выделяемся из общей массы.

Соовайн уже хочет выйти, но я останавливаю его очередным вопросом:

— Вы сказали, что при восстановлении моего физического тела клетки дженуи замещаются на клетки омеги. Я стану одним из вас?

— Ты никогда не сможешь стать полноценным Хранителем, но инициируешься ли ты в омегу? Все зависит от того, насколько сильно повреждена репродуктивная система у твоего физического тела. Исходя из того, что я смею наблюдать, скорее всего она имеет весьма сильные повреждения, иначе ты бы не реагировал так бурно на присутствие Сшайсе.

Похоже страхи сбываются — я постепенно перерождаюсь в омегу, и это пугает.

Вероятно, считав эмоции, как обычно отразившиеся на лице, Соовайн пытается успокоить:

— Не нужно бояться перерождения. Быть омегой приятно. И самое главное, ты сможешь порадовать своих альф сильным потомством, — и предвосхищая мой следующий вопрос, тут же продолжает: — Ты никогда не замечал, что разные виды живых существ не могут произвести потомство? 

Утвердительно киваю.

— Так и тут. Будучи дженуи, ты не смог бы выносить и дать ребенку жизнь, потому что твоя нынешняя и будущая пары — альфы. Они отличаются от одисов генетическим кодом, поэтому ни один дженуи не может родить ребенка от Сшайсе или Дэуса. Став омегой, ты сможешь исполнить свой первоочередной долг: подарить своим парам здоровых детей. Ты, Дэус и Сшайсе одного вида. Разница лишь в том, что у них с самого рождения ген Хранителей активен. В тебе же, судя по всему, он только начинает просыпаться. Ваш союз уже благословлен Эру.

Откуда ему известно имя пары? Я же не называл имен. Или называл? И вообще откуда у него столь обширные знания? Не думаю, что каждый омега Эллады владеет подобного рода информацией.

— Откуда Вы знаете, как зовут мою пару?

— Мой сын — Сейн Джи, связан с твоей первой парой — Дэусом д'е Море, — отвечает Соовайн и не дает возможности задать следующий вопрос: — А теперь я оставлю тебя. Переодевайся и спускайся. Картину можешь повесить туда, куда захочешь, — с этими словами он выходит из спальни и мягко притворяет за собой дверь.

Некоторое время смотрю на дверь, пытаясь очередной раз осмыслить и переварить только что услышанное. Невероятно страшит не сам факт того, что пробуждающийся ген Хранителей сделает меня еще более отличимым от дженуи, а пугает течка, по словам Старейшины, проходящая у каждого омеги с регулярностью один раз в менсум, да еще и длится от трех до четырех дней. Как только начинаю представлять, что нечто подобное и меня ожидает, становится дурно.

_“Учитывая, что наша репродуктивная система пострадала более всего, нам нужно подстраховаться и как можно больше узнать о течке, беременности и извлечении ребенка на свет. Может, они и детей из омег извлекают по-своему?”_

Повожу плечами.

_“Но к этому можно вернуться чуть позже. Мне вот что интересно: общается ли Сейн Джи со своим папой-омегой? Если да, то можно ли нам передать послание Дэусу? И вообще, крайне интересно, что происходит с физическом телом Хранителя, когда он связывает себя с магом из нашего мира. Ведь на текущий момент тело Сейн Джи — дом нашего Пары”._

Громко вздыхаю и плюхаюсь на кровать, которая оказывается на удивление мягкой. Голова продолжает идти кругом от всего свалившегося на меня.

_“Возьми себя в руки. Сейчас не время шокироваться и паниковать. Давай вешай картину, переодевайся и спускайся вниз. Нам необходимо узнать как можно больше”._

И не поспоришь. Скольжу взглядом по стенам, в поисках гвоздика или крючка, на который бы смог повесить картину. Но ни того, ни другого не обнаруживается. И как прикрепить ее к стене? Еще некоторое время, пребывая в полном замешательстве, стою на одном месте, пытаясь решить эту задачу. Нужно было спросить у Соовайна. Может, у них это делается как-то иначе?

_“Давай рассуждать логично”._

На мой взгляд, рассуждай, не рассуждай, ни гвоздиков, ни крючочков — нет.

_“Когда Сориэль снял картину со своей стены, она была абсолютно гладкой. А теперь подумай вот о чем, Эллада может выполнять любые, даже неосознанные желания. Поэтому смею предположить, что нам нужно просто захотеть, чтобы картина оказалась прикрепленной к стене”._

С одной стороны, предложение голоса звучит жутко нелогично, с другой, можно ли назвать мое появление в этом мире логичным? С того момента, как оказался на корабле в виде телесного фантома без единой, даже самой малой царапины, в одежде, выглядевшей именно так, как запомнил ее на себе, все происходящее невозможно ни объяснить, ни обосновать. И раз второй предлагает попробовать решить возникшую проблему таким образом, то, вероятно, стоит пропробовать.

Еще раз скользнув взглядом по стенам спальни, прикидывая, в каком бы конкретно месте картина смотрелась лучше всего, разуваюсь и забираюсь на, как оказывается, пусть и не большую, но мягкую кровать. Встав на колени, прикладываю картину к стене. Зажмурившись, представляю, как она украшает своим присутствием комнату. Простояв таким образом какое-то время, открываю глаза и, задержав дыхание, медленно отстраняюсь, переставая поддерживать картину руками за резную, покрытую лаком раму. К удивлению и неверию, она остается на стене точно так, как ее приложил, словно приклеенная. Некоторое время моргаю, боясь, что увиденное плод воображения, но ничего не меняется. Волшебство!

_“Это материализация мысли, поэтому будь осторожен в своих желаниях. А теперь переодевайся и спускайся”._

Слезаю с кровати и направляюсь к шкафу. Открыв дверцу, обнаруживаю несколько пар льняных штанов таких же рубах-распашонок. На них нет ни пуговиц, ни заклепок. В пояс вдета веревка. Длина штанины также регулируется точно таким же образом — при помощи тонкой веревки, похожей на шнурок. Нечто подобное обнаруживаю и на манжетах в рубашке-распашонке. Повертев огромные мешковатые одеяния, прихожу к выводу, что жителям этого мира совершенно незнакомо такое понятие, как размер. Если фасон не нравится, то цвета, наоборот, радуют глаз. Аккуратно висящая на деревянных плечиках комплектами одежда буквально пестрит цветным разнообразием — желтые, ярко-красные, небесно-голубые, светло-зеленые, темно-зеленые, совсем белые, бежевые, фиолетовые, бирюзовые. Из-за этого некоторое время стою, не в силах решить, какой именно комплект выбрать. В итоге, останавливаюсь на небесно-голубом, весьма подходящем, как считает второй, под цвет глаз. На полочках обнаруживается белого цвета нижнее белье, сшитое из совершенно другой, невероятно приятной на ощупь ткани. На другой полке размещаются обычные прямоугольные лоскуты из тончайшего хлопка. Некоторое время рассматриваю их, пытаясь понять, для чего они. В итоге, вместе со вторым, прихожу к выводу, что об этом лучше спросить у Соовайна. Быстро раздевшись, переодеваюсь. Нижнее белье замечательно повторяет очертания фигуры. А вот штаны и рубашка-распашонка, наоборот, хорошо ее скрывают. От этого испытываю легкое разочарование, ведь у меня уже не будет возможности продефилировать перед Сшайсе в облегающей одежде, подчеркивающей все стратегически важные для соблазнения места. Создатель, и о чем думаю? Аккуратно повесив свою одежду на спинку кровати (другого места для нее не нашел), выхожу из спальни и спускаюсь вниз.

В гостиной, устроившись в кресле с книжкой в руках, обнаруживается Соовайн. Эрейна нет. 

Как только вхожу в помещение, пожилой омега отвлекается от чтения и некоторое время рассматривает меня. С каждым мгновением его лицо становится все более довольным.

— Теперь ты совершенно неотличим от омег Эллады, — он явно доволен.

Тем больше разница между мной и дженуи Эранса. От этого чувствую легкую грусть. Соовайн же поднимается.

— Пойдем, поможешь готовить обед, — и направляется к выходу.

С недоумением следую за ним. Наверное, пойдем в магазин за продуктами — предполагаю и тут же вспоминаю, что до сих пор не заметил ни одного магазина. Зато около каждого дома сад, где выращиваются определенные виды культур. Значит, не в магазин, а в сад за овощами, — строю очередное предположение и оказываюсь не прав.

Как только мы выходим на крыльцо, подперев дверь палкой, что также вызывает недоумение и удивление, старичок берет корзину с овощами и направляется к калитке.

— Мм... Соовайн, скажите, а куда мы направляемся? — выйдя из легкого ступора догоняю омегу.

— Готовить обед, — кратко отвечает он и тут же поясняет: — В Элладе все жители селения обедают вместе. Каждый омега примерно за полтора часа до наступления трапезы, приносит определенные продукты.

— Определенные продукты? — опять не понимаю.

— Мы договариваемся, что и кто принесет, — терпеливо поясняет Соовайн. — Так вот, взяв определенные продукты, омега направляется в Обеденную. Это самое большое здание в нашем селении. Там не только обедают, ужинают и завтракают, но и проводят различные мероприятия. Собравшись все вместе, мы готовим еду. Как только процесс завершается, кто-нибудь звонит в колокол, и в Обеденную приходят альфы с детьми. Едим все вместе, поскольку считаем, что совместные трапезы объединяют.

— Альфы приводят детей? — не прекращаю удивляться.

На Эрансе ребенком занимается дженуи. Одисы несомненно любят своих детей и проводят с ними время, но несмотря на это, воспитание и здоровье ребенка — прямая обязанность папы-дженуи. Поэтому тот факт, что альфа сам лично приводит детей, таким образом беря часть обязанностей омеги на себя, приводит в восторг.

— Конечно. Как ты знаешь, семейные союзы в Элладе по большинству своему тройственные. Поэтому, пока дети маленькие, один из альф всегда находится рядом с омегой и сыновьями, чтобы оказать любую помощь, особенно в тот период, когда омега находится в положении, — вновь спокойно отвечает Соовайн.

Мне определенно нравится этот мир.

— А каким образом дети появляются на свет?

— Омега рожает, — с толикой удивления и непонимания отвечает старичок.

— Это как?

Еще в школе, увлекаясь историей, читал, что до войны, когда вместо дженуи были женщины, дети появлялись иным способом — их не извлекали с помощью операции, женщины рожали, то есть ребенок самостоятельно покидал утробу матери. Женские организмы были для этого предрасположены. Сейчас же ситуация иная: дженуи не может рожать, потому что ткани ануса для этого не предназначены — ребенок разорвет родителя. Именно поэтому детей извлекают из дженуи искусственным путем.

— Разве ребенок не травмирует омегу при появлении на свет? У нас для извлечения плода делают операции.

— Операции? — восклицает Соовайн и, немного задумавшись, активно кивает, бормоча себе под нос: — Хотя это понятно. Дженуи же созданы искусственно. Видимо, еще и поэтому разница между нашими расами столь значительна, — сделав такой вывод, он вновь обращается ко мне: — У нас — рожают. Дело в том, что ткани ануса омеги, впрочем, как и мышцы, весьма эластичны. Поэтому — нет — процесс родов не травматичен, хотя восстановительный период, конечно, есть.

Это что же получается? Если стану омегой, тоже придется рожать? Это пугает до дрожи в коленях, поэтому этот момент уточняю еще раз.

— Конечно, — подтверждает Соовайн. — И хотя, это весьма болезненный процесс, тебе не о чем волноваться. Твой организм изменится. Уже начал меняться. Это чувствую не только я, но и все, с кем тебе довелось общаться. Ребенок своим появлением не сможет нанести тебе серьезных травм, поскольку организм будет приспособлен для этого. Появляясь на свет таким образом, твои дети будут более сильными и приспособленными. Для них это первое испытание, — и усмехнувшись, тихо добавляет: — Или скорее выползти. Думаю, это более верное определение. Это их закаляет. Первым появляется более сильный ребенок, тем самым помогая слабому. 

Знание о том, что процесс родов делает ребенка (или скорее детей) сильнее, несколько успокаивает. Если мои малыши будут более сильными, прокладывая самостоятельно путь... наружу, то ради этого стоит перетерпеть любую боль.

— Соовайн, расскажите, пожалуйста, а как проходит течка. Что чувствует омега в этот период? - следующее, что волнует.

— Как тебе уже известно, течка происходит у каждого омеги один раз в менсум и длится примерно три или четыре дня. Из ануса начинает выделяться достаточно вязкая, несколько мутная субстанция. Она издает притягательный запах для пар омеги. В этот период каждый омега пользуется прокладками — это те полоски ткани, которые ты, наверняка, обнаружил на полке в шкафу. В этот период омеги наиболее чувствительны абсолютно ко всему: начиная с прикосновений (их кожа становится более чувствительной, чем обычно) и кончая эмоциональным состоянием — омегу очень легко обидеть. Зная это, альфы наиболее внимательны к своей паре. В их присутствии омега начинает испытывать весьма сильное возбуждение, что, опять же, обусловлено инстинктом продолжения рода. Когда альф рядом нет, что бывает крайне редко, то возбуждение с легкостью контролируется. Хотя, несомненно, в этот период омега делает все возможное, чтобы как можно дольше остаться со своими парами наедине. Но если у омеги есть дети, которые требуют внимания, то альфы покидают свою пару днем, чтобы он мог сохранять ясность сознания и уделять внимание малышам, и возвращаются ночью для того, чтобы любить пару. В дневное время на помощь течному омеге всегда приходит кто-нибудь из соседей-омег селения, ведь управиться с двумя малышами, особенно если это альфы, очень непросто. Дело в том, что альфа практически с самого рождения начинает интуитивно пользоваться пространственной магией. Омега же, пока может производить потомство, то есть пока течки приходят регулярно раз в менсум, не может пользоваться магией совсем — весь магический потенциал направлен на формирование новой жизни. Беременность и роды очень сильно сжигают накопленную магию. В данном случае природа все предусмотрела — она не позволяет напрасный расход резервов. Когда омега не может давать потомство, то есть течки прекращаются, омега может практически наравне с альфой использовать пространственную магию — ее для этого накапливается достаточно. Поэтому до полового созревания юные омеги наравне с альфами учатся управлять своим магическим даром.

— Значит, когда я не смогу приносить потомство, то тоже смогу пользоваться магией Хранителей?.

— Ты в детстве мог ею управлять? Или бывали случаи каких-нибудь спонтанных, неконтролируемых выбросов?

Отрицательно качаю головой.

— В таком случае, эта способность скорее всего в тебе полностью заблокирована, при чем искусственно.

То что искусственно — и так понятно. Становится грустно. Одновременно с этим чувством пробуждается ярая ненависть, перемешанная со злобой, на магов-ученых из клана Витаэ - они навсегда лишили возможности хотя бы раз воспользоваться магией, почувствовать, что это такое.

_**“Мы отомстим”.** _

Чуть не подскакиваю от нового голоса. Снова он. Это что еще такое? Я окончательно сошел с ума?

_“Этот голос тоже ты. Только благодаря ему мы живы”._

Третий?

_“Если посчитать, то получается, что так. На самом деле это неважно. Мы оба часть тебя”._

Точно сошел с ума, а как по-другому объяснить голоса в голове?

В этот момент мы останавливается перед деревянным одноэтажным зданием похожим на древний ангар (видел подобные строения на картинках в учебнике по истории). Единственное, у древних ангаров окон не было, а здесь есть - большие и квадратные.

Чтобы окончательно не разволноваться от мыслей по поводу сумасшествия, сосредотачиваю внимание на этом ангаре и омегах, спешащих к зданию и заходящих внутрь.

Помнится, Соовайн говорил, что теперь я совсем неотличим от них. И оказался прав. Но несмотря на то, что я идентичен с омегами по росту, телосложению, цвету волос и глаз, а теперь еще и одет, как они, все же привлекаю их внимание. Каждый мимо проходящий нас омега, поприветствовав Соовайна (тут, и правда, все хорошо знают друг друга), задерживает на мне взгляд и, слегка кивнув головой (делаю то же самое в ответ), заходит внутрь. Тоже рассматриваю каждого. Более всего мое внимание привлекают беременные омеги с огромными или едва заметными животами. Они пробуждают болезненные воспоминания о потере ребенка, а также порождают панику — омеги ведь рожают. Учитывая, что постепенно становлюсь омегой, скорее всего мне тоже когда-нибудь придется пройти через это. Заставляю себя не думать об этом. В конце концов, я еще не стал полноценным омегой, и я не беременный, хм... я даже не на Эрансе, а в Элладе и неизвестно, что происходит с моим телом. Не в силах продолжать стоять на одном месте, то и дело прогоняя одну за другой леденящие мысли прочь, обращаюсь к старичку:

— Почему мы стоим, не заходим внутрь?

— Так принято, — спокойно отвечает Соовайн. — Новенький, неважно кем он является — омегой-Хранителем или омегой-фантомом, должен быть представлен жителям селения. Это этикет. Ты смотришь на них, они на тебя, и вы выказываете друг другу уважение небольшим кивком головы. Считается, таким образом новенький быстрее адаптируется к новому месту.

— Но как же альфы? Получается, я буду представлен только омегам.

— Ты уже представлен своему альфе. Этого достаточно. В нашем мире альфы общаются с альфами, омеги с омегами. Межполовые отношения допустимы между членами одной семьи, — объясняет Соовайн, кивком головы приветствуя очередного мимо проходящего омегу. Делаю тоже самое.

— Значит, когда Сшайсе первый раз появился здесь, он тоже проходил через этот ритуал?

Мой вопрос-рассуждение вызывает на лице старичка легкую улыбку.

— Нет. Не проходил. Сшайсе воспринимают здесь не как гостя, а как элладийца - он на семьдесят процентов им является. Его история весьма занимательна. Когда Инвей (так зовут папу-дженуи Сшайсе) вынашивал ребенка, на семью произошло нападение. Удалось выжить только беременному дженуи. Это была не просто удача, стечение обстоятельств или совпадение, Инвей к тому моменту был хорошо защищен. Все члены семьи обладали хорошим магическим потенциалом. К тому же, глава имел весьма неординарные взгляды — он позволил своей паре вступить в соединение с альфой Эллады. Было ли это экспериментом, или Харст знал, что существует угроза и таким образом хотел защитить своего младшего супруга — об этом мне точно неизвестно. Но благодаря именно тому, что папа Сшайсе был соединен с Хранителем, спасло его жизнь. Незадолго до нападения Экуон Харст (так звали отца-одиса Сшайсе) велел своему Хранителю в случае какой-либо опасности защитить свою, к тому моменту беременную пару. И не зря. Только благодаря совместным действиям двух альф Эллады, Инвею удалось выйти живым из той кровавой мясорубки, которая произошла той ночью. Все, кроме него, были убиты, а дом спалён дотла. Как только Хранитель Экуона выполнил свою миссию, был тут же возвращен обратно в Элладу. Так происходит с каждым альфой, когда его Аштари погибает, а вот жизнь Хранителя Инвея висела на волоске: связь была стабильной, но дух альфы остался на Эрансе без тела, что могло закончиться смертью альфы Эллады. Поэтому Инвей совершил то, что никогда и никто не делал до него: он принял в себя дух своего Хранителя, таким образом сохранив ему жизнь. Но это действие не прошло бесследно, отразившись на ребенке Инвея. Дело в том, что оказавшись в теле, Хранитель и его Аштари соединились крайне более плотно, и это отразилось на физиологии плода. Наши ученые по этому поводу выстроили множество гипотез. Они пытались понять, как подобное вообще возможно? Но так и не пришли к какому-либо однозначному выводу. Один из вариантов заключался в том, что, возможно, Хранитель любил своего Хранимого. Именно из-за того случая наши альфы образуют связь только с одисами Эранса, чтобы не произошло повторения подобного. Но я отошел от темы. Так вот, соединение между дженуи и его Хранителем через энергетический уровень, повлияло на физиологию плода. Произошло внедрение большого количества частичек Хранителя в ребенка. Другими словами, к моменту рождения у Сшайсе было уже не два отца, а три: Инвей, Экуон и Хранитель. Будучи беременным, Инвей благополучно добрался до Эджентиса и затаился, прячась от врагов. Там он обосновался в небольшом доме, купленном на деньги, которые удалось спасти во время резни и пожара. Хранитель благополучно перебрался в дом, сделав его своим телом. Сшайсе же родился на свет альфой. С младенческого возраста, как только он смог ходить, ребенок стал регулярно появляться в Элладе. Этот мальчик вырос в двух мирах — здесь и на Эрансе. В этом и заключается его уникальность. Со временем выяснилось, что мальчику подвластна исключительно пространственная магия. Это весьма осложнило его жизнь. Все мы очень полюбили этого ребенка, и сильно переживали, когда пара Сшайсе погибла во время выкидыша на руках нашего общего ребенка (именно так воспринимается этот уникальный мальчик омегами нашего селения). Сшайсе очень тяжело перенес смерть пары и, в конце концов, не решился больше рисковать — потерял всякую надежду на возможность создания семьи. Ты вернул ему ее, потому что вы физиологически совместимы. Но подходите ли вы друг другу на энергетическом уровне — станет понятно на празднике Соединения Душ.

Вот это история. Завис и молчу, потому что нет слов, потому что все это нужно переварить.

— Пойдем, пора готовить обед, — и Соовайн направляется к деревянной двери огромной столовой-ангара.

Вздохнув, молча следую за омегой, вновь и вновь прокручивая в голове только что услышанное. Получается, Сшайсе так же отличим от магов Эранса, как и я.

 _“Не так же, больше”_.

Он так же, как и я, вырос в Эджентисе.

 _“Да”_.

Как же нелегко ему пришлось! И тот дженуи — его пара, которая погибла вместе с его нерожденным ребенком из-за генетической несовместимости... Да еще и иная магия... Интересно, как он живет, чем занимается?

_“Поскольку он вырос так же, как и мы, в трущобах, то скорее всего состоит в какой-нибудь банде или является ее главой”._

Нужно будет спросить...

 _“Если он захочет ответить”_.

Если захочет.

_“Думаю, поинтересоваться стоит, учитывая, что он - потенциально наша вторая пара”._

Отлавливаю противоречие: я же давал себе обещание держаться со Сшайсе на расстоянии - Дэус ни за что не войдет в триумвират.

_“Не думаю, что это остановит Сшайсе. Он надеется на нашу совместимость и для него триумвират - норма. А вот на счет Дэуса ты полностью прав”._

— Почисти вот эти клубни, — голос Соовайна выталкивает в реальность.

Смотрю на огромную кастрюлю с овальными плодами коричневого цвета и на нож, который протягивает мне омега. Подобных овощей еще не приходилось видеть.

— Что это?

— Тай-ху — ее чистят, варят, а потом добавляют в какое-либо или едят отдельно. Очень вкусно. Справишься?

Киваю, беру нож и принимаюсь чистить клубни. Это оказывается делать крайне просто. Несмотря на то, что все присутствующие заняты делом, стоит позитивный гомон, и то тут, то там упоминается праздник Соединения Душ. Делаю вывод, что это мероприятие очень значимое. Интересно, что на нем происходит?

_“Спроси у кого-нибудь”._

Пробегаюсь взглядом по залу (растерян - не знаю у кого спросить, да и стесняюсь). Рядом со мной омега с небольшим, но уже заметным животом. Он аккуратно режет на тонкие кругляшки длинный конусообразный рыжего цвета овощ. Поворачиваю голову и только тогда понимаю, что стою в противоположном от двери конце зала около большого длинного прямоугольного стола, за которым чистятся и нарезаются различных цветов и форм овощи. По правую руку у стены - огромная плита. На ней — огромные кастрюли, из которых валит ароматный пар, а прямо напротив меня — многочисленные столы и скамейки. Омеги готовят, парят, жарят, чистят и раскладывают тарелки. При этом все действуют на удивление слаженно. Интересно, кто руководит всем этим, кто координирует действия? Тут же до меня долетает звонкий голос молодого омеги. Четко и коротко он отдает приказы. Он практически насносях. В его руках лист бумаги и карандаш, которым он периодически делает какие-то пометки.

_“Вот и ответ. А теперь вернемся к тому, что хотели узнать”._

Положив очередную вычищенную тай-ху в таз с водой, набравшись смелости, обращаюсь к соседу:

— Скажите, пожалуйста... Все говорят о празднике Соединения Душ... Что там будет происходить?

Омега отвлекается от процесса и поднимает на меня удивленный взгляд.

— Как, ты не знаешь?

Отрицательно качаю головой.

— Разве тебе твой папа не рассказывал?.. — он замирает, и его выражение лица становится еще более удивленным. — О! Так ты фантом! А я решил, что просто новенький, приехавший с семьей из другого селения. Тогда я должен тебе обязательно рассказать...

Но он внезапно замолкает, поймав предупреждающий взгляд Соовайна.

— Он не готов. Он еще не определился.

— У него нет нареченного? Что, ни одного? — не понимает омега. — У каждого из нас практически с самого детства есть нареченные.

— Так, подождите! — вклиниваюсь в диалог, беря непонятно какой по счету клубень. — Кто такие нареченные?

— Нареченными называют альф-претендентов на союз с омегой. Поскольку омег рождается меньше, каждый омега к своему половому созреванию создает круг. Вначале альфы и омеги знакомятся, потом начинают общаться. Однажды альфа предлагает омеге образовать с ним пару. Если омега соглашается, то в таком случае, альфа считается нареченным. Но благоволит ли Эру их союзу, становится известно только на празднике Соединения Душ, — объясняет Соовайн.

— А если ни один... нареченный не подойдет омеге?

— На все воля Эру, — философский ответ.

— Но все же, подобное случается?

Соовайн на мгновение задумывается, а потом отрицательно качает головой.

— Не припомню подобных случаев. Альфы могут остаться без пары, но чтобы омега... Нас меньше.

Некоторое время обдумываю услышанное - пытаюсь собрать все кусочки в единое целое. Сначала альфы и омега общаются, потом альфа делает предложение...

_“Процесс ухаживания, предложение, брачный наручник...”_

Внезапно осеняет:

— Так этот праздник — брачная церемония?

Соовайн с беременным омегой переглядываются.

— И да и нет, — размыто отвечает старичок.

— Это как? 

— В первую очередь на празднике становится ясно, подходят ли альфы омеге. Все остальное - частности.

Что значит, частности?

_“Видимо, для Хранителей важна совместимость. Соответственно, если альфа и омега подходят друг другу, то они образуют брачный союз”._

То есть, если мы с Сшайсе подойдем друг другу, нас что, соединят браком? А если я не хочу, если не могу?

_“Вот и мне интересно”._

— Предположим, альфа и омега подходят друг другу, но омега не желает... становится парой этого альфы, что тогда? — задаю очередной вопрос.

Все представители прекрасного пола замирают и уставляются на меня.

_“Похоже, подобного еще не происходило”._

Похоже.

— На все воля Эру, — нарушает внезапно возникшую тишину Соовайн.

И что это значит — на все воля Эру? А если мы с Сшайсе подойдем друг другу, нас что же, сделают парой и без моего согласия? Внезапно появляется огромное желание как можно скорее покинуть этот непонятный мир.

— А мне обязательно идти на этот праздник?

Своим вопросом очередной раз шокирую всех омег, находящихся поблизости.

— Он не готов, — произносит стоящий рядом со мной омега.

— Ему нужно срочно найти нареченных, — тут же летит предложение, исходящее от омеги среднего возраста.

— Но он же фантом! Где найти подобных ему? — слышу звонкий голос еще одного.

— Нужно обратиться в другие селения. У омеги должны быть альфы, — утверждающе произносит еще кто-то.

— У меня уже есть пара! — пытаюсь остановить начавшуюся вакханалию, но на мою фразу никто не обращает внимания.

— Но ведь осталось так мало времени! — в этом голосе четко различаю отчаяние.

— На все воля Эру! — громко, несколько жестким тоном проговаривает Сориэль, появления которого никто не заметил. Он мне кажется спасителем. Дискуссия тут же прекращается. Все омеги, впрочем, как и я, вновь активно принимаются за приготовление обеда. Я же, потупив взор и покраснев, заканчиваю чистить клубни. Лучше будет пропустить этот праздник.

_“Главное, чтобы нам позволили сделать это”._

Но не потащат же они на него силком?

_“Неизвестно”._


	38. Глава 26. Часть 1

Время обеда наступает достаточно быстро. Звенит колокол и постепенно помещение наполняется гамом и детским. Разглядываю входящих. Альфы, как на подбор - высокие, мощные, хорошо сложены, светловолосые и голубоглазые. Впрочем, если говорить о цвете волос и глаз, это вообще отличительная особенность всех элладцев. Дэус, как выяснилось совсем недавно, тоже является альфой - в нем есть частички Хранителей, и они активны, но отчего-то он внешне другой - отличим от элладцев, меня и Сшайсе. И если последнему, подвластна пространственная магия, а мне она вообще не доступна, как и любому способному производить потомство омеге, то почему Дэус владеет всеми теми же способностями, что и маги Эранса, а не, как Сшайсе, - пространственной магией? Что же такого ученые понаделали с Дэусом? И интересно, какова история его жизни?

Устраиваюсь за столом, продолжаю разглядывать жителей Эллады. И снова удивляюсь: никакой конкуренции между альфами за внимание пары, наоборот, каждая семья, как единый, хорошо отлаженный механизм. Приведя детей, альфы устраивают их рядом с собой и в течение всей трапезы следят за поведением и нуждами своих чад, таким образом давая своей паре возможность отдохнуть и насладится обедом. И ни одного даже мало-мальского зачатка разлада внутри семьи. Удивительно. Вот бы и мне такую же сплоченную семью. Но едва ли это возможно. Если Сшайсе, в силу своего воспитания, примет Дэуса, то Дэус - никогда. Грустно вздохнув по этому поводу, переключаю внимание на свободных омег и альф. Ситуация с нареченными проясняется. 

Около каждого юного, половозрелого омеги собирается группа альф. И вот тут-то конкурентная борьба очень даже имеет место быть. Каждый норовит угодить, быть полезным, обратить внимание тем или иным образом именно на себя. Омега же млеет - со стороны он будто под наркотическим кайфом, и ему все равно, кто из группы на данный момент за ним ухаживает. Интересно, когда Сшайсе рядом я такой же? По самовосприятию, выходит, что - да. Интересно, с чем это связано? Омеги, состоящие в союзе не ведут себя так. Естественно, тут же озвучиваю этот вопрос, обращаясь к сидящему рядом Соовайну. Тот тут же пускается в длительный монолог, суть которого сводится к одному: так ведет себя каждый несвязанный узами омега в преддверии первой течки. Эта информация и пугает, и шокирует - похоже, совсем скоро и меня ожидает тоже самое. Вот это и заставляет нервничать. Второй находит в этом плюс: предверие течки - показатель того, что физиология тела меняется, а значит оно восстанавливается - я выздоравливаю. А это, по его мнению, главное. И в этом я с ним согласен. Что же касается остального, даю себе обещание: ни под каким предлогом не идти на праздник Соединения Душ.

***

Оставшаяся часть дня проходит достаточно спокойно: нет информации, которая бы вызывала тревогу или, что хуже, вгоняла бы в страх. Я просто общаюсь с элладцами, гуляю и интересуюсь их традициями и культурой. Несмотря на то, что это оказывается очень интересно, то и дело задаюсь такими вопросами как: ищет ли меня Дэус? Или, может, уже нашел? Что с моим телом? Может оно сейчас лежит в коконе из мягких одеял в его доме под пристальным наблюдением Рокхейна? И хорошо бы, если это оказался именно Рокхейн, а не бригада целителей из клана Витаэ. Последняя мысль вызывает сильную тревогу и страх, но эти эмоции прогоняет Второй, впрочем, как и еще множество других подобных мыслей. Кстати, именно из-за разных-разных мыслей долго не могу уснуть.

***

_21-ый день одиннадцатого менсума_

На рассвете будит Соовайн, сообщая, что Старейшина уже ожидает в гостиной. Несмотря на то, что проспал пару часов, никакой сонливости, наоборот, чувствую себя бодрым и полным сил. Волнуюсь - совсем скоро получу ответы на все-все свои вопросы.

Наспех приняв душ и натянув первые попавшиеся штаны с рубашкой, спускаюсь вниз.

— Доброе утро, — будничным тоном, как будто совершенно ничего не происходит, приветствует Сориэль. Хотя, наверное, для него и не происходит. Возможно, наблюдать за чужими жизнями через Озеро Судеб для элладцев обыденное дело. — Готов?

Киваю.

— В таком случае, пойдем, — поднимается с дивана и направляется к выходу.

— Удачи, — напутствует Соовайн и добавляет: — Чуть позже я к вам присоединюсь.

Пропустив последнюю фразу папы Сейн Джи мимо ушей, тороплюсь за Старейшиной. Выходим на улицу.

Первые лучи солнца только-только проклевываются. Капли росы блестят на траве, отчего ногам неприятно мокро - на ногах открытые сандалии. От прохладного ветра по коже бегут мурашки. Утренний воздух наполнен свежестью.

— Сориэль, а расскажите про Озеро Судеб, пожалуйста.

Старик бросает взгляд на меня и улыбается.

— Любопытно?

— Да.

— Скоро сам все увидишь и поймешь.

— Ну пожалуйста, — протягиваю.

— Ну хорошо, — выдерживает небольшую паузу. — Озеро Судеб — непростое озеро, это зеркало мира. Дело в том, что Эру, или как вы его называете — Создатель, сотворил нас специально для того, чтобы мы сохраняли равновесие. Мы — хранители двух миров, это наша обязанность. Тем, кому дозволено надолго погрузиться в воды Озера Судеб, следят за тем, как развивается Эранс. Чаще всего мы простые наблюдатели. Но иногда, когда люди ступают на путь разрушения, мы связываемся с Эру. Он дает указания альфам, имеющим связь с магами, те, получив указания от Эру, делают все необходимое, чтобы предотвратить нежелательные действия магов. Альфы, связанные узами, обычно не имеют доступа к Озеру, впрочем, как и омеги, имеющие семью и маленьких детей. Ступить на берег Озера могут лишь те, кого ничто не держит. Чаще всего пары этих омег ушли навсегда к Эру, чтобы начать новую миссию в новом теле, а дети либо вступили в семейный союз, образовав свою семью, либо на всю жизнь связали себя магическими узами с одним из одисов Эранса. Эти омеги, такие как я, мыслят более рационально. У нас закончилась течка и мало что вызывает в нас эмоции. Мы становимся непредвзятыми наблюдателями.

— Но, в таком случае, почему мне позволено посетить Озеро Судеб? У меня же есть пара.

— Мы — наблюдатели, не Боги, каждый со своим предназначением. Только Эру видит прошлое, настоящее и будущее. Он создает цепь событий. Нам дозволено видеть только определенные звенья. Например, ты — очень важное звено и несмотря на это, о твоем появлении в Элладе мы не знали. Поэтому Эру накануне ночью и явился ко мне во сне и говорил со мной. Тебе разрешено один раз посетить Озеро Судеб. И вот тебе мой совет-напутствие: мы не всегда находим то, что ищем.

— Что Вы имеете в виду?

Но Сориэль лишь улыбается. В его взгляде улавливаю сочувствие. Очередной раз появляется стойкое ощущение: что-то должно произойти. Второй по этому поводу молчит.

Некоторое время спустя мы оказываемся за пределами селения и следуем по узкой тропинке в глубь леса. Стараюсь свести тревогу к минимуму, концентрируя внимание на восходящих лучах утреннего солнца, и на причудливых звуках, издаваемых лесными жителями — пение птиц, стрекот насекомых, шелест листвы, и наши шаги. Причем мои — более отчетливы. Сориэль удивительно бесшумно передвигается. По узкой, петляющей тропинке мы уходим все глубже в лес. Вскоре тропинка становится шире, и мы выходим на песчаный берег огромного озера, чья водная гладь похожа на зеркало. Над ним клубится густой туман, создавая иллюзию сказочной нереальности. Туман уплотняется ближе к центру и уходит столбом высоко за облака. Представшая картина настолько завораживает, что некоторое время стою, боясь открыть рот, не решаясь сделать вздох, думая, что от любого невольного движения все это исчезнет. Может все это сон? Щипаю себя для проверки и вздрагиваю — больно, значит, не сплю. 

— Раздевайся, — велит Сориэль.

Снова вздрагиваю и только тогда осознаю, что вокруг очень тихо: ни пения птиц, ни стрекота насекомых, ни каких-либо других звуков. Ничего. Полнейшая тишина.

— Почему здесь так тихо? — даже голос звучит странно глухо. Мистика.

— Это Озеро Судеб. Видишь тот белый столб, уходящий высоко за облака? — Сориэль указывает рукой на сгустившийся туман, который, к тому же еще и двигается.

Киваю.

— Это десница Эру. 

— Я не понимаю.

— Вот поэтому только единицам позволено ступить на этот берег.

— Но мы же шли по тропинке... Разве любой другой не может добраться до этого места точно так же?

Пожилой омега устраивается на большом камне, которого, точно уверен, еще минуту назад здесь не было. Несколько раз моргаю, чтобы убедиться, что это не плод моего воображения, и камень действительно существует.

— Не каждому дано увидеть тропу, — и повторяется: — Раздевайся. Время уходит.

Спешно стаскиваю с себя одежду. Не снимаю трусы.

— Полностью.

Густо покраснев, подчиняюсь. Прикрыв стратегически важные места руками, распрямляюсь, не зная, что делать дальше.

— А теперь иди в воду.

— В воду? — переспрашиваю, не уверенный, что правильно расслышал.

— Именно. И ничего не бойся. Иди до конца, пока воды Озера Судеб не сомкнутся у тебя над головой.

— Но постойте, я же захлебнусь!

— Доверься Эру.

Он точно хочет моей смерти.

 _“Мы фантомы, мы не можем здесь умереть”_.

Сделав глубокий вздох, захожу в Озеро Судеб.

Вода оказывается вовсе не холодной, а весьма приятной. Она ласкает кожу. Ступая по песчаному дну, иду все дальше, игнорируя страх. В конце концов, Второй прав: я — фантом и поэтому действительно не могу умереть. Когда вода достигает подбородка, крепко зажмуриваюсь, набираю как можно больше воздуха и, сделав несколько шагов, оказываюсь под водой. Некоторое время продолжаю стоять, ожидая, что же будет дальше?

— Дыши, — раздается голос. Помню его. Именно он звал меня, когда я полумертвый полз к обочине дороги. Страшно дышать, захлебнусь ведь.

— Дыши, — снова. Еще раз проговорив про себя, что я — фантом, делаю глубокий вдох и открываю глаза.

Обнаруживаю себя совсем не под водой, а в большой, хорошо освещенной, белой комнате. Некоторое время оглядываюсь, пытаясь найти источник света и не вижу его, лишь только одно белое пространство.

— Где я?

— Неверный вопрос. Спроси еще раз, — опять тот же голос.

— О чем?

— Спроси.

— Как я здесь оказался? 

— Опять неверный вопрос. Задай другой.

Что за странность? Что он хочет?

— Чтобы ты ответил.

Вздрагиваю.

— Ты можешь читать мысли? — удивляюсь. Прямо как Урлыка.

— С твоим зверенышем все в порядке. Ты не за этим пришел. Вспомни, — и тут же накатывает целая лавина воспоминаний, состоящая из каскада отчетливых и не очень картин. С бешеной скоростью мелькают лица друзей, мертвых и живых знакомых... Все перемешивается в огромную кашу, в которой при всем желании не могу разобраться. Она давит. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть и меня просто разорвет, распылит на мелкие песчинки-молекулы. Ноги подгибаются и, падая, кричу:

— Остановись, пожалуйста, я не могу больше.

Все тут же прекращается.

— Зачем ты пришел?

Тяжело дыша, зажмуриваюсь, собирая волю в кулак. Зачем пришел? У меня была цель. Да, мне нужно узнать что-то очень важное. Открываю глаза и снова оглядываюсь до тех пор, пока взгляд, совершенно случайно, не останавливается на моем же собственном теле. Обнаруживаю на себе белую тогу из какого-то легкого материала. И тут вспоминаю. Это происходит совершенно внезапно, за какое-то краткое мгновение. Знание просто приходит. Поднимаюсь, чувствуя себя на удивление хорошо.

— Мне нужно узнать, что с моим телом на Эрансе.

— Следуй за мной.

Яркая вспышка света, и я оказываюсь в небольшой палате. Внимание привлекает писк приборов. От моего тела идет множество трубочек, подсоединенных к каким-то аппаратам. Подхожу к нему и внимательно вглядываюсь в слишком бледную кожу, в темные круги под глазами и потрескавшиеся губы. Затаив дыхание, медленно перевожу взгляд на конечность, вместо которой должна быть культя. Из груди вырывается вздох облегчения — рука на месте. Либо пожилые омеги были правы, и мое физическое тело, имеет прямую связь с фантомом, либо целителям удалось вырастить новую. В любом случае, какой бы ни была реальность, самое главное — я жив и все конечности в полном порядке. Уже было тянусь к одеялу, чтобы посмотреть, в каком состоянии мой орган (у фантома он в полном порядке), но в этот момент стеклянные двери открываются и в палату (видимо, с обочины дороги меня подобрали целители и я нахожусь в больнице) заходят несколько магов-целителей, несомненно из клана Витаэ.

— Очень хорошо. Он идет на поправку. Как только очнется, можно будет оплодотворять. Господин Дан будет весьма доволен, — седовласый одис явно очень доволен. После весьма колоритных альф Эллады, этот одис воспринимается… Недоделанным, ущербным. Он среднего роста, с редкими седыми волосами, прилизаными на бок. Он внимательным взглядом смотрит на приборы и одновременно делает какие-то пометки у себя на планшете. После, поворачивается лицом к своим коллегам. — Что же, уважаемые, спешу всех нас поздравить: проект “Хамелеон” реанимирован. Прошу отметить, подопытный благополучно выжил и вырос во враждебной среде и обладает, как вы, надеюсь, успели заметить, весьма неординарными способностями. В первую очередь — это невероятно быстрая регенерация, учитывая степень повреждений.

— Господин Эл, у меня вопрос: сможет ли дженуи понести? Его репродуктивная система весьма необычна, — спрашивает один из присутствующих лекарей.

— Посмотрим, господин Элтрикс, посмотрим. В любом случае, подопытный настолько необычен, что даже если он не способен к зачатию, нам есть с чем работать, — и, насвистывая какую-то незнакомую мелодию, он покидает помещение.

Проверив показатели на приборах, оставшиеся ученые также выходят через стеклянные двери. Я же остаюсь в полном одиночестве рядом со своим бессознательным телом. Меня совершенно не озадачивает тот факт, что никто из целителей не почувствовал моего присутствия. Я в панике, потому что мое тело явно в лаборатории.

_“Все верно. Посмотри в окно”._

Чувствуя, как холодный пот градом катится по спине, подхожу к окну и замираю. На этот раз я действительно влип. На землю давно опустились сумерки, и тем не менее, различаю снег, который до настоящего момента видел только на картинках и в документальных обучающих фильмах. Вся земля, крыши маленьких, а также более высоких зданий, забор с датчиками — все покрыто большим слоем белого пушистого снега. Он переливается и блестит. Опускаюсь на пол. Все, это конец. Меня никогда не выпустят отсюда и будут ставить эксперимент за экспериментом. Самый жуткий кошмар стал реальностью.

_“Не паникуй. Наш отец выбрался, и мы сможем. Нужно как можно скорее связаться с Дэусом”._

Дэус. Да, он сможет помочь. Нужно его найти и каким-нибудь образом сообщить, где я.

— Эру? А можно мне каким-либо образом увидеть Дэуса д’е Море?

— Следуй за мной. 

И снова яркая вспышка света, и в следующее мгновение оказываюсь в одной из гостиных дома пары. 

Дэус сидит за баром на высоком стуле, подперев рукой голову. Его волосы растрепаны, одежда помята. Перед ним - полупустая бутылка виски и стакан, а также лежит... Не веря собственным глазам, подхожу ближе и вглядываюсь в замершее изображение папы-дженуи. Это же тот самый планшет... Перевожу взгляд на Дэуса и не узнаю его. С одной стороны, он все тот же самый, любимый, единственный, а с другой, передо мной незнакомец. Его опьяненный алкоголем, блуждающий взгляд полон ярости и боли. Волосы жирными сосульками спадают на лицо. Рука крепко сжимает полупустой стакан, на дне которого еще плещется янтарная жидкость. В эту самую минуту до меня доходит еще одна ужасающая вещь: Дэус все знает. И судя по ярости, которая клубится в нем, по той боли, что плещется в его глазах, начинаю понимать: ему совершенно не понравилось то, что он увидел на видеозаписи. Становится дурно. Неужели он не принял, не понял?

— Сейн Джи, вели готовить машину, — сухим, глухим голосом приказывает д’е Море. Он поднимается и, взяв планшет в руку, сильно его сжимает до такой степени, что кем-то починенное устройство с треском ломается и мелкими крошками падает на пол. После, широким шагом направляется прочь из гостиной. Я же остаюсь на месте. По щекам катятся слезы, и еще больно, так больно...

_“Может, он злится не потому, что узнал правду, а потому что не может нас найти? Возможно, он поехал в Центр, чтобы заняться нашими поисками. Вспомни, сколько раз он выручал нас из самых различных неприятностей. Не может он от нас отвернуться только из-за того, что мы результат научного эксперимента. В конце концов, в нашем происхождении мы не виноваты”._

Второй прав.

Быстро вытираю рукой слезы и уже собираюсь поспешить за Дэусом, но знакомый голос, который слышал не раз, проживая в доме пары, неожиданно останавливает.

— Я не думаю, что тебе стоит идти за Аштари. 

Поворачиваюсь и вижу перед собой светловолосового, голубоглазого альфу.

— Сейн Джи?

Он грустно улыбается и кивает.

— Здравствуй, Исса Аштари.

— Ты меня можешь видеть, можешь со мной разговаривать?

И снова кивок.

_“Мы должны поторопиться. С Сейн Джи можно поговорить и позже, а если промедлим, то потеряем Дэуса из виду”._

— Прости, Сейн Джи, мне нужно идти, — поворачиваюсь, но не успеваю сделать и шаг, как он снова останавливает меня:

— Не идти за ним.

— Куда он поехал?

— Теперь, по вечерам, он ездит только в одно место — в “Вергилий”. Не ходи за ним, тебе не нужно видеть... — Хранитель замолкает, вероятно, не решаясь продолжить фразу. — Тебя подставили, Исса Аштари. Аштари получил доказательства твоей причастности к “Аллегро” — это террористическая группировка, за которой, как и за “Оссидисом”, клан Декесус во главе с Аштари охотятся много лет. Он думает, ты их шпион, а видеозапись, карта, на которую ты переводил деньги, а также твое нежелание общаться с целителями, являются дополнительными доказательствами твоей вины в его глазах.

— Но это же не так!

— Я знаю, — мягко произносит Сейн Джи. — Но этого не знает Аштари. 

Некоторое время стою, пытаясь осмыслить услышанное. Как такое вообще возможно? Как Дэус мог поверить в этот бред?

— Тебе нужно возвращаться, иначе ты можешь умереть. Омегам нельзя долго находиться в Озере Судеб.

— Я уже мертв, — голос надломлен, как и я. По щекам катятся слезы, но я их не замечаю. 

_“Мы все должны увидеть собственными глазами”._

Бросив еще один, прощальный взгляд на Сейн Джи, поворачиваюсь к нему спиной. Да, я должен все увидеть, иначе оставшееся время, что отведено, буду гадать, правду ли сказал Сейн Джи. Раньше он всегда действовал только в интересах Дэуса. Поэтому нужно убедиться, что былого уже не вернуть, чтобы не испытывать ложных надежд и иметь возможность... попрощаться с Дэусом навсегда.

Прикрыв глаза, дрожащим хриплым голосом прошу:

— Эру... пожалуйста, могу я еще раз увидеть Дэуса?

— Следуй за мной, и помни, твое время заканчивается.

Еще одна яркая вспышка, и я оказываюсь в спальне того самого номера.

Передо мной предстает ужасающая картина. Дэус д’е Море со всей жестокостью, на какую только способен, втаранивается в тело юного дженуи примерно моего возраста. Его длинные светлые волосы закрывают лицо. Дженуи всхлипывает. Он уже не плачет, поскольку не способен на это. Его тело дрожит под зверским натиском продолжающего вдалбливаться в него одиса. Нет-нет-нет! Это не Дэус! Он никогда бы не посмел так ужасно обращаться с ни в чем неповинным. Перед глазами вспыхивают яркие образы того, как Айнин с Гаюсом пытали меня, как вставляли в анус раскаленный прут, превращая все внутренние органы в кашу, как они протыкали им меня снова и снова. Никто не достоин подобной участи. Пока я жив, не позволю...

Совершенно не соображая, что творю, не думая, приведут ли мои действия хотя бы к какому-то результату, словно гарпия подлетаю к Дэусу и воплю что есть мочи:

— ОСТАНОВИСЬ!

Руки проходят сквозь тело д’е Море, словно я призрак. Хотя, так и есть — я призрак.

Понимая тщетность усилий, опускаюсь рядом с кроватью на пол и продолжаю рыдать, не в силах остановиться, не в силах поверить в то, что происходит, в то, что Дэус такой же садист, как и Гаюс, как и Айнин.

В этот же момент Ресеи внезапно останавливается и выходит из дрожащего тела дженуи. 

— Убирайся. Деньги — на барной стойке.

Дженуи, подхватив свои вещи, тут же вылетает из комнаты.

Дэус тяжело опускается на кровать и вынимает из складок одеяла тот самый брачный наручник. Некоторое время он вертит его в руках, то и дело ласково, с нежностью к нему прикасаясь, а потом, сжав с неожиданной силой, отшвыривает его от себя в дальний угол спальни.

Я же, прекратив рыдать, медленно поднимаюсь, чувствуя себя совершенно обессиленным. Кажется, я уже ни на что не способен. Ничего не хочу, только уйти, навсегда покинуть этот мир и более никогда не возвращаться. Медленно поднимаюсь и, бросив последний взгляд на Дэуса — отныне бывшую пару, тихо произношу:

— Прощай.

После зажмуриваю глаза, готовый вернуться, только вот куда? Мне нет места в этом мире. Нет места в Элладе. Я ошибка природы — эксперимент, подопытный. В лаборатории появился, там и окончатся мои дни. Больше не к чему стремиться, не на что надеяться.

Утопаю в яркой световой вспышке так же, как и в боли, а в следующую секунду в рот попадает вода, но мне уже все равно. Именно такой исход наиболее приемлемый: умрет фантом — умрет и тело. Рана, полученная сегодня, слишком глубока. Она смертельна. Начинаю захлебываться, но не предпринимаю никаких действий. Я готов. 

Внезапно меня подхватывают и уже в следующее же мгновение оказываюсь на песчаном берегу. Я все еще жив.


	39. Глава 26. Часть 2

С трудом восстановив дыхание, смотрю на спасителя и встречаюсь взглядом с обеспокоенным Сшайсе. Его запах все так же притягателен, но я не реагирую — слишком больно, слишком плохо. Перед глазами снова и снова прокручивается то, как пьяный Дэус снова и снова насилует дженуи; до сих пор слышу слова Сейн Джи о том, что пара, поверил каким-то сфабрикованным уликам, и теперь я для него враг. Дэус меня не ищет и не будет искать. И ко всему этому, мое тело находится в лаборатории, проект “Хамелеон” реанимирован. От всего этого впору сойти с ума. И, кажется, я схожу.

Сшайсе помогает сесть и закутывает в плотное покрывало. А я бессмысленно смотрю на Озеро Судеб.

— Зачем ты меня вытащил?

Сшайсе садится рядом.

— Послушай, Аэль, я не знаю, что ты увидел, не знаю, что с тобой произошло, но чтобы ни случилось, это не повод умирать. Из любой ситуации всегда есть выход.

Усмехаюсь.

— Есть выход? Едва ли. Моя пара отказалась от меня, мое тело сейчас в лаборатории. Еще немного и меня начнут препарировать. Так что в любом случае мне осталось не так уж и долго. Ты отсрочил неизбежное. Не нужно было меня вытаскивать из воды.

Сшайсе хмурится и о чем-то некоторое время размышляет.

— Можешь подробнее рассказать про лабораторию?

Решив, что терять уже больше нечего, я все равно ходячий труп, рассказываю все, что знаю. Сшайсе не прерывает, внимательно слушает, а его лицо становится все более мрачным. Когда заканчиваю, снова воцаряется тишина.

Наверное, раньше я бы с замершим от волнения и тревоги сердцем ожидал реакции на правду обо мне, боялся бы, что меня не поймут, отвернутся. Сейчас же совершенно все равно. Во мне как будто что-то умерло. Да и тело в лапах целителей. Даже если сбегу, даже если получится это сделать, начнется охота. А я не хочу подвергать опасности жизни близких — рано или поздно меня все равно найдут, и тогда будет плохо и им, а я этого не хочу, не могу допустить. И какой смысл сопротивляться неизбежному? 

— Проект “Хамелеон”? — тихо то ли спрашивает, то ли утверждает Сшайсе, обращаясь в большей степени к себе, чем к кому-то еще.

Рассеяно киваю.

— Если я тебя вытащу оттуда и предоставлю защиту, ты родишь мне ребенка? 

Вскидываю взгляд на Сшайсе.

_“Соглашайся. Что мы теряем? У нас, по-видимому, больше нет пары, а значит мы свободны. Даже если у Сшайсе не выйдет вытащит нас из лаборатории, попытаться стоит”._

Но ребенок... Он хочет ребенка.

_“Родим ему ребенка”._

Но я же его совсем не знаю… Не хочется второй раз наступать на одни и те же грабли — не хочется повторения той модели отношений, которые были с Дэусом.

— Послушай, Аэль, ты мне очень нравишься. Я обещаю, что позабочусь о тебе и наших детях, не предам и не обману. Я уже потерял дженуи и не собираюсь терять еще одного. Мы подходим друг другу, ты это чувствуешь так же, как и я. Если ты меня не любишь или не хочешь ребенка...

Последние слова поднимают во мне мощнейшую волну ярости. Перед глазами вновь встает картина того, как в одно утро проснулся в луже собственной крови. И та кровь была останками моего ребенка. Вскакиваю.

— Не смей утверждать, что я не хочу или не люблю детей. Слышишь?! Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь! НИЧЕГО! Ты даже не представляешь, что это такое, когда из тебя буквально вытекает жизнь ребенка, которого ты уже успел полюбить и ждал его появления на свет! — ору, не замечая слез. — Ты утверждаешь, что не предашь меня, позаботишься обо мне. Так вот, моя пара тоже так говорила! А сейчас... Сейчас… — падаю на колени, сотрясаясь в рыданиях. Меня привлекают к себе и обнимают. А я рыдаю и рыдаю.

— Представляю. Я пережил это. И это чуть не убило меня. Я потерял не только нерожденного ребенка, но и пару. Поэтому прошу, не лишай меня надежды. Я понимаю, ты совершенно не знаешь меня, но клянусь тебе, я вытащу тебя из лап Витаэ, дам кров и защиту. Я буду рядом и никому не позволю обидеть тебя или причинить боль.

Вцепившись в рубашку Сшайсе и спрятав лицо у него на груди, продолжаю рыдать, позволяя гладить себя по спине. Его голос окутывает, гипнотизирует, а манящий запах дурманит разум, заставляя сдаться, отступить. Вместе со слезами уходит обида, ярость, боль, а также желание сопротивляться. Наваливается бесконечная усталость. Больше нет сил противостоять бурному потоку, в котором раз за разом оказываюсь. Нет сил искать берег. Возможно, этот одис-альфа, говорящий со мной ласковым, нежным тоном, пытающийся успокоить и предлагающий мне все то, о чем мечтал, и является моим берегом? Ведь что нужно дженуи? Быть любимым, нужным, чтобы вокруг бегали дети, а неприятности обходили стороной.

Наконец успокоившись, затихаю и некоторое время практически лежу в объятиях Сшайсе, к удивлению отмечая, что стало легче. Сшайсе словно теплый летний день, ласковое солнце, согревает, освещает путь к светлому будущему, давая надежду, заставляя верить, что все, в конечном итоге, будет хорошо.

Отстраняюсь от Сшайсе и заглядываю ему в глаза:

— Я согласен.

Некоторое время он смотрит на меня.

— Я не подведу, — обещает он, не разрывая зрительного контакта и тянется ко мне. 

Я же настолько обессилен, что сопротивляться окутывающему разум дурману нет ни сил, ни желания. Хочу забыться, стереть прошлое, чтобы начать все сначала. Прикрываю глаза, чувствуя дыхание Сшайсе, ожидая, когда его губы коснуться моих, чтобы закрепить наш договор, но это мгновение разрушает громкий кашель и скрипучий голос Сориэля:

— Кхм... Сшайсе, Аэлю необходим отдых. А тебя, насколько мне известно, ждут важные дела.

Момент потерян. Делаю глубокий вдох и отстраняюсь от альфы. Он поднимается и помогает встать, поправляя сползшее с плеч покрывало.

— Я навещу тебя завтра, если уважаемый Сориэль согласится нас сопровождать, — официальным тоном произносит он, не отрывая от меня горящего взгляда аквамариновых глаз.

— Несомненно, я найду время для того, чтобы составить вам компанию, — точно таким же тоном произносит Соовайн, невероятно чем-то довольный, и поворачивается в сторону лесной тропы.

Приобняв меня за плечи, подстраиваясь под мой шаг, Сшайсе направляется со мной за Сориэлем. Пожилой омега идет впереди, таким образом давая нам возможность вести тихую беседу. При этом он то и дело оборачивается, вероятно для того, чтобы убедиться, не превышаем ли мы каких-либо допустимых норм поведения. Окончательно успокаиваюсь, хотя чувство опустошенности продолжает тихо тлеть глубоко внутри.

— Подробно опиши лабораторию — все, что помнишь. Важна каждая деталь, — мягко просит Сшайсе.

Задумываюсь, снова мысленно возвращаясь в палату. Восстановив в памяти картинку, подробно ее описываю. После чего возникает очередная пауза.

— Как ты собираешься меня оттуда вытаскивать? Я не думаю, что это будет просто.

Словно очнувшись от своих размышлений, некоторое время он молчит.

— Аэль, в силу своей деятельности, я имею представление с какими трудностями придется столкнуться. Прошу, доверься мне.

В силу деятельности? Имеет представление? Да кто он такой? И чем занимается? Понимая, что подобного рода вопросы лучше не задавать, все равно неуверенно спрашиваю:

— Кем ты работаешь?

Сшайсе снова выдерживает достаточно значительную паузу, после которой все же отвечает:

— У меня контракт с... Советом. Я выполняю… не очень хорошую работу. Не думаю, что тебе нужны подробности.

Спотыкаюсь и только благодаря Харсту удается сохранить равновесие.

_“Думаю, дальше лучше не спрашивать”._

А вдруг он хуже Дэуса? Вдруг он поступит также?

_“Это неизвестно и неважно. Нам дан тот, кто может попробовать вытащить нас из лаборатории, этим шансом нужно воспользоваться”._

И Второй, как обычно, прав.

— Не думай об этом. Лучше еще раз, как можно подробнее, опиши мне те датчики, которые ты заметил на ограждениях.

Всю дорогу до селения Харст снова и снова задает различные вопросы, выявляя новые детали. От этого очень устаю, но с другой стороны, этот допрос отвлекает от мыслей о Дэусе. Сшайсе никак не комментирует мои ответы, но, наверняка, запоминает каждый кусок полученных данных.

К тому моменту, как мы подходим к дому Соовайна, чувствую себя совершенно выжатым и невероятно усталым. Глаза слипаются, хотя сейчас только полдень. Остается только одно желание, как можно скорее упасть на кровать и заснуть.

***

Весь оставшийся день пребываю в крайне тягостном душевном состоянии. Конечно, чувствую себя несомненно легче, чем тогда, когда меня только вытащили из озера, но мысли об увиденном и услышанном не оставляют в покое. Сейн Джи знает, что я не виноват, что меня подставили. Также понятно, что он не имеет права сообщить об этом Дэусу напрямую. Но разве он не может намекнуть или подать какой-либо знак? И кому, и для чего нужно было фабриковать против меня улики? Клану Витаэ? Чтобы Дэус не искал меня и не вытаскивал из лаборатории?

_“Все может быть. Сомневаюсь, что Витаэ знают о том, что мы являемся... являлись парой д’е Море. Так что это не они. Об этом говорят и выстроенные обвинения против нас. Подобные улики крайне сложно сфабриковать. Какой можно сделать из этого вывод? Во-первых, работа была проделана профессионалом с огромными связями и опытом. Во-вторых, улики были переданы нашей бывшей паре человеком, которому он доверяет”._

Разве Дэус способен кому-то вообще доверять?

_“Что нам о нем известно, кроме того, что он Ресеи и Глава клана Декесус?”_

Ничего.

_“Вот именно”._

Но Сейн Джи... Он же может хотя бы намекнуть о том, что я на самом деле не виноват?

_“Хранители, связанные с одисами, являются лишь сторонними наблюдателями, поэтому не могут вмешиваться в ход событий. Если Сейн Джи заставит Дэуса каким-либо образом задуматься о том, что обвинения ложные, то тем самым нарушит это правило”._

Но ведь наверняка существует способ это обойти?

_“Возможно, а может и нет. Поговори с Соовайном, он наверняка знает”._

Но я продолжаю молчать. Поглощенный мыслями, не замечаю происходящего вокруг, машинально выполняя просьбы-задания пожилого омеги. Вероятно поэтому, когда вечером, после общего ужина мы возвращаемся в дом Соовайна, он задает мне прямой вопрос в лоб:

— Аэль, что происходит?

Его слова заставляют “вынырнуть” наружу. Некоторое время смотрю, на него открыв рот, пребывая в некоем ступоре. Затем меня неожиданно прорывает. Я выливаю на папу Сейн Джи всё.

Пожилой омега внимательно слушает, не прерывая. Когда же заканчиваю свой бурный монолог, он наливает нам чай.

— Твой вывод верен: мы не имеем права вмешиваться в происходящее, — подтверждает Соовайн. — Если мой сын тем или иным образом хотя бы намекнет на то, что доказательства твоей вины сфабрикованы, то таким образом он нарушит одно из правил.

— Но неужели совсем ничего нельзя сделать?

— Ты правильно заметил: любое правило можно обойти. Существует лазейка. Но для того, чтобы Сейн Джи сказал Дэусу о том, что тебя подставили, в первую очередь твоя пара сама должна быть заинтересована в этом. На самом деле, все намного проще: ему нужно лишь задать вопрос. Альфы, связанные с одисами, не имеют права игнорировать прямые указания своих Аштари или не отвечать на поставленные ими вопросы.

Слова Соовайна на мгновение вселяют надежду. Но она тут же тает. Учитывая отношение Дэуса к террористам, а именно таковым он меня и считает, а также его крайнюю эмоциональность, когда дело касается непосредственно меня, то вывод неутешителен: бывшая пара скорее предпочтет вообще забыть о моем существовании, нежели разбираться не ложны ли улики.

— Что касается твоих рассуждений по поводу того, кто именно фабриковал доказательства твоей причастности к “Аллегро”, то тут ты тоже прав. Но кто именно это мог сделать — известно только Эру. У Сейн Джи есть подозрения по поводу личности человека, причастного к этому, но это лишь догадки.

— Кто это мог быть по его мнению?

— Поскольку мой сын не слышал разговора и не видел человека, передавшего ложный компромат на тебя, он может строить лишь предположения и потому молчит, — отвечает пожилой омега и допивает чай.

— А Вы как думаете, кто меня подставил и кому это нужно было?

— У меня есть несколько предположений, но каждое из них может оказаться в корне не верным. Поэтому я, так же, как и мой сын, предпочитаю держать свое мнение при себе. Рано или поздно правда выплывет на свет, и мы обязательно обо всем узнаем. 

Когда это время наступит, я уже буду либо связан с другим человеком, либо меня не будет в живых. Да и возможно, Дэус к тому моменту окончательно забудет о моем существовании.

 _“Нам нужно смириться и продолжать жить дальше. Дэуса уже не вернуть. Да и существуют более насущные проблемы: наше тело в лаборатории”._

— Эх, и чем я только думаю! — неожиданно восклицает пожилой омега, всплескивая руками. — У тебя же теперь есть нареченный. Послезавтра праздник Соединения Душ, а твоя свадебная роба еще не готова.

Он делает взмах рукой и посуда тут же исчезает со стола. Затем он поднимается и направляется в сторону лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. Тоже встаю и спешу за ним. Его последняя фраза быстро возвращает к реальности.

— Так это все же церемония бракосочетания? — спрашиваю, едва поспевая за Соовайном. И как в таком почтенном возрасте можно столь быстро передвигаться?

— Конечно, — кидает он через плечо. — И нам нужно успеть сшить для тебя брачное одеяние.

Уже было собираюсь открыть рот, чтобы сообщить о том, что не готов заключать брачный союз, но Второй очередной раз напоминает, где сейчас мое тело. Поэтому так ничего и не произношу. 

Под лестницей в небольшой комнате обнаруживается невообразимое количество рулонов самой разнообразной ткани. 

Оставшуюся часть вечера занимаемся выбором материала и фасона для брачной робы, которую еще нужно успеть украсить вышивкой и камнями. Когда узнаю про последнее, учитывая факт, что ни разу в жизни не брал иголку с ниткой, кроме того, чтобы зашить порванную одежду брата, впадаю в такой же ажиотаж и сильное волнение. Не укладывается в голове: как за столь короткий срок можно успеть изготовить красивое изделие?

***

_22-ой день одиннадцатого менсума_

 

На следующий день просыпаюсь крайне тяжело и неохотно. 

До поздней ночи мы с Соовайном занимались рукоделием и шитьем. Признаться честно, этот процесс очень сильно меня увлек и даже на какое-то время вытеснил прочь мысли о Дэусе, лаборатории и сфабрикованных уликах. Но оставшись наедине с собой, долго не мог уснуть. Хочу того или нет, не хватает бывшей пары.

Стоя перед разделочным столом в столовой-ангаре, широко зевая, засыпая на ходу, нарезаю фрукты и овощи. Впрочем, не я один такой. Омеги, пришедшие на приготовление завтрака, чувствуют себя точно так же. Тем не менее, завтрак приготавливается точно к положенному сроку, а альфы с детьми окончательно развеивают остатки сна.

После общей утренней трапезы, на которой все близсидящие омеги поздравили меня с нареченным (видимо, в этом селении вообще невозможно чего-либо скрыть), я встречаюсь с Сшайсе. Он ждет меня недалеко от входа в здание. Перемыв гору посуды (это также обязанность омег, производимая в порядке очереди), вздыхая с облегчением по поводу того, что, наконец, завершил это неприятное занятие (одно дело вымыть пару тарелок, и совершенно другое — перемыть невероятную гору), выхожу вместе с омегами примерно моего возраста, обсуждающими какие-то украшения, изготавливаемые альфами для своих пар. Как только оказываюсь на улице, то тут же ловлю на себе пристальный взгляд аквамариновых глаз и мгновенно унюхиваю его невероятно притягательный аромат. Сегодня обоняю его более сильно, чем вчера. Это в некоторой степени пугает, ведь усиление обоняния является прямым симптомом того, что совсем скоро начнется течка. Усилием воли заставляю себя сконцентрироваться на более серьезных проблемах. Помогает.

Заметив меня и что-то сказав Соовайну, стоящему рядом, Харст с огромным букетом цветов подходит ко мне. Смотрю на цветы. Неужели букет для меня? Дэус никогда не дарил цветов. Впрочем, мой... бывшая пара, кроме брачного наручника и домашнего питомца, вообще ничего не дарил. Несомненно, он много хорошего сделал для меня, вытаскивал из неприятностей... Но чтобы просто так подарить что-нибудь, сделать сюрприз, доставить приятное какой-нибудь ничего не значащей мелочью, этого не было никогда. Поэтому, когда Сшайсе с улыбкой на губах приблизившись ко мне, протягивает огромный букет цветов, теряюсь. Открыв рот от удивления, чувствую, как внутри разливается приятное, согревающее тепло. Просыпается необычайная нежность по отношению к будущей паре.

— Доброе утро, — приветствует Сшайсе. — Это тебе.

Краснею и слегка дрожащими руками беру букет. Зарываюсь в него лицом, испытывая удивление, радость, нежность, восторг и колющую разливающуюся грусть, смешанную с болью, потому что Дэус, которого никак не получается выкинуть из головы, никогда не делал для меня ничего подобного.

— Спасибо.

— Какой цвет тебе больше нравится: черный, белый или желтый?

Неожиданный и странный вопрос.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? Мне обязательно выбрать один из этих трех цветов?

Соовайн с Сшайсе переглядываются и после утвердительного кивка пожилого омеги, Харст поясняет:

— К завтрашней церемонии я должен буду изготовить для тебя небольшую серьгу, которая будет вставлена тебе в язык. Это аналог брачного наручника. Как и наручник, сережка является своего рода маячком. Она активирует татуировку — я всегда буду знать, где примерно ты находишься и все ли с тобой в порядке. Этой сережкой ты поставишь мне метку, когда мы будем закреплять брак. Также надеюсь, ты будешь ее регулярно возобновлять.

Сережка, метка... Что за странности? По-моему, с наручником все было гораздо проще.

— Может, обойдемся без нее? Мне бы и наручник подошел.

— Аэль, у тебя со дня на день начнется течка, — строгим тоном в разговор вмешивается Соовайн. — Поэтому союз будет проведен и закреплен, как положено, согласно всем традициям Эллады.

Но я же не омега! — хочется закричать, но сдерживаюсь, понимая, что сопротивляться бесполезно. 

— Послушай, Аэль, — тон Соовайна теперь более мягок: — Я понимаю, тебе страшно. Многие омеги испытывают подобные чувства. Но в церемонии нет ничего ужасного. Небольшая боль необходима. Видишь ли, брачные союзы в нашем мире основываются на узах Крови. Сережка же необходима, чтобы альфа всегда смог защитить и позаботиться о своей омеге, а метки показывают, насколько пара любим. Благодаря им альфы могут конкурировать между собой, не впутывая в свои взаимоотношения омегу. Таким образом они выстраивают иерархию между собой.

— Но я не заметил каких-либо меток на альфах, — возражаю, в глубине души до сих пор испытывая надежду, что, возможно, все же получится обойтись без сережки.

Соовайн улыбается, а в глазах Сшайсе появляются жаркие опаляющие искорки.

— Эти метки не принято выставлять на всеобщее обозрение. Они показываются только тем, кто в союзе, — снова спокойным, мягким тоном поясняет пожилой омега.

— Каким образом они ставятся?

— Ты сам поймешь, когда подойдет время, — в унисон отвечают мои собеседники, при этом глаза Сшайсе буквально раздевают меня, а на губах папы Сейн Джи появляется более широкая, а его щеки слегка розовеют.

Хмурюсь. Но понимая, что ответа так и не получу, а на праздник все равно придется идти (иначе потащат туда силком), задумываюсь о выборе цвета для серьги. Черный — цвет клана Декесус. Он напоминает о Дэусе, поэтому этот цвет отпадает. Остается два варианта: белый или золотой. Золото — цвет солнца, цвет надежды. Белый же — противоположен черному.

Поднимаю взгляд на Сшайсе, и внимательно разглядываю его, мысленно ставя рядом с ним Дэуса. Они такие разные, словно день и ночь. Д’е Море неразговорчивый, жесткий, всегда сам решающий, что лучше. Он никогда не интересовался моим мнением. Сшайсе же, наоборот, кажется мягким, отзывчивым и заботливым. Неожиданно на ум приходят ассоциации: ночь и день, прошлое и будущее, тьма и свет. Кто есть тьма, а кто свет? Кто прошлое и кто будущее? Кто из них ночь, а кто день? Эти вопросы-ассоциации мгновенно расставляют все на свои места.

— Белый.

Сшайсе кивает — принимает мой выбор.

— А сережка не будет мешаться?

— Я сделаю так, что ты ее и не заметишь, — обещает он и подает руку, вероятно, тем самым приглашая на прогулку.

— Сшайсе — творец. Тебе не о чем волноваться, — подтверждает невероятно довольный Соовайн и следует за нами.


	40. Глава 26. Часть 3

_23-ий день одиннадцатого менсума_

 

На следующее утро просыпаюсь от ощущения странной влаги между ног. Замираю, а после, сую руку в трусы провожу рукой между ягодиц, смотрю и выдыхаю: это не кровь. Смеюсь. Какая кровь? Я же не беременный, а потому никаких выкидышей. Вот ведь... Смех резко прекращается. Влага между ягодиц говорит о том, что началась течка. Одновременно ожидаемо (тело “перекроилось”, течка — естественный процесс) и неожиданно (думал, начнется чуть позже). Сажусь и запускаю пальцы в волосы, и так сижу некоторое время.

_“Зато теперь нам известно в какой момент мы можем оплодотвориться”_. 

Действительно. Контроль зачатия.

_“Верно. А теперь в душ. Нас, наверняка, ждет Соовайн”_. 

Поднимаюсь и плетусь в ванную.

 

Совершив традиционные утренние процедуры, выстирав белье, испачканное вязкой течной жидкостью, надеваю чистые вещи, предусмотрительно подложив ткань в трусы. И только после спускаюсь вниз.

Соовайн действительно ждет в гостиной. Читает. Интересно, когда он спит?

— Доброе утро! — откладывает книгу на край журнального столика, поднимается и ведет носом, после чего его губы растягиваются в довольной улыбке. — Поздравляю с началом течного периода. Как раз к празднику. 

Краснею и отвожу взгляд — неловко.

— То, что течный период начался раньше положенного срока, говорит о благосклонности Эру к вашему с Сшайсе союзу. 

— Но ведь наша совместимость — это предположение, — все еще надеюсь именно на такой исход.

— Сегодня мы об этом узнаем, — и Соовайн выходит из дома.

Без желания плетусь за ним.

***

Как и вчера, целый день занимаемся украшением свадебной робы к грядущему празднику. 

 

На завтраке находящиеся близ меня омеги, как и Соовайн, унюхивают начавшуюся течку. Приходится выслушать их радостные излияния по этому поводу. И снова неловко. 

 

Сшайсе предпринимает попытку небольшой прогулки со мной перед праздником, но на этот раз омеги во главе с Соовайном, окружив плотным кольцом, не позволяют ему приблизится. Впрочем, не спроста. Оказавшись рядом... Кто знает, чтобы произошло, если бы не омеги. Наверное, нам бы окончательно снесло крышу, и мы бы совокупились прямо здесь на виду у всех. Обоняние усилилось настолько, что сильно “ведет”. Нет, не “ведет”, а “сшибает”. Впадаю в трансовое состояние и даже перестаю реагировать на активно орущий голос Второго. При этом вязкая жидкость начинает выделяться сильней, вследствие чего, по прибытии в дом Соовайна, первым делом бегу в душ, ругая себя, что положил слишком мало полосок ткани в белье. Вот и контроль беременности.

 

После обеда на помощь с приготовлением свадебной робы приходят несколько омег. Их задорные голоса, улыбки и разговоры отвлекают.

 

К вечеру эмоциональный накал достигает своего апогея. Готовя ужин, не могу сосредоточиться на чем-либо. Фрукты и овощи вываливаются из рук, а нож так и норовит проехаться по пальцам. Впрочем, не только я в таком состоянии. Многие омеги моего возраста тоже потекли. И если течка обсуждает свободно, то про сам обряд все упорно молчат. Это вызывает дополнительное волнение, постепенно переходящее в панику. Только благодаря Второму, еще более или менее удается держаться. Интересно, если бы вместо Сшайсе был Дэус, я ощущал бы себя так же? Но как не пытаюсь представить эту картину, она никак не встает перед глазами. Уверен, бывшая пара не стала бы делать предложения... От этой мысли настроение становится еще более мрачным. Из этого состояния снова вытаскивает Второй. Впрочем, в течение этого дня он делает это неоднократно.

К вечеру свадебная роба готова. 

Перед выходом принимаю третью по счету ванну и дрожащими руками, практически не ощущая собственного тела, надеваю длинную, до пола, расшитую и украшенную разноцветными большими и маленькими камнями рубаху — робу. Она бежевого цвета, сшитая из плотной хлопчатобумажной ткани. По настоянию Второго, подкладываю побольше тряпок в трусы. Из комнаты выводит Соовайн. Сам бы ни за что не спустился. Вцепившись в его руку, на негнущихся ногах, глубоко дыша, чтобы трусливо не бросить все и не сбежать, иду в сторону холма, расположенного недалеко от селения. Как объяснил Соовайн, именно там и будет проходить праздник.

***

Спустя небольшой период времени, мы оказываемся на поляне, обрамленной небольшими кустарниками и редкими деревьями. На ней уже собралась все селение. Отмечаю две группы, расположенные друг напротив друга и разделенные значительным расстоянием. Между ними около огромной бочки и стола с глиняными кружками стоит Старейшина. Альфы и омеги водят носами, не спуская друг с друга взглядов. Их удерживают “женатые” соплеменники. Вначале не понимаю этой странности, до тех пор, пока взгляд не останавливается на высоком, мощном светловолосом альфе с аквамариновыми глазами. Хочу к нему — единственная мысль. Пытаюсь осуществить желаемое. Не дают — силком утаскивают в противоположную сторону. Сшайсе тоже держат. Неотрывно смотрим друг на друга.

Сегодня он одет в такие же одежды, как и прочие свободные альфы — в свободного покроя штаны и такую же рубаху. Они, как и моя свадебная роба, украшены, но более строгим и менее вычурным узором белого цвета, ярко выделяющимся на черном цвете. Символично. Черный и белый. Совершенно некстати снова вспоминается Дэус, отчего немного прихожу в себя и только тогда осознаю, что оттеснен к самому краю поляны вместе с другими свободными взволнованными омегами. Если бы не они, то, наверное, все мы тут же бы ринулись к своим нареченным.

Сориэль отходит от бочки и поднимает руку вверх, призывая к тишине. Все замолкают.

— Добрый вечер. Думаю, этого дня ждали многие из вас. Сегодня нерушимыми узами будут соединены нареченные и их избранники. Пусть образовавшиеся союзы будут плодотворными и крепкими. Я объявляю праздник Соединения Душ открытым. 

Громкое, радостное ликование. Лица собравшихся сияют от нетерпения и предвкушения. Сам не замечаю, как тоже начинаю улыбаться. При этом то и дело смотрю на Сшайсе.

Сориэль снова поднимает руку.

— Сегодня праздник крайне необычен: на нем присутствуют два фантома, пришедшие по воле Эру к нам из другого мира. Они не смогли найти друг друга там, но нашли здесь. Поэтому предлагаю пропустить их первыми.

Начать с нас? Почему именно с нас? В панике делаю несколько шагов назад, судорожно озираясь и слыша отчетливое, громкое биение своего сердца. Но не успеваю повернуть голову в сторону зарослей, как тут же берут под руки две омеги и ведут к центру поляны.

Сшайсе твердым уверенным шагом идет навстречу в сопровождении двух альф. Чем ближе подходим друг к другу, тем сильнее начинает вести. Притягательный аромат буквально сшибает. Харст пахнет солнцем, лесом и морем. Целый водоворот переплетающихся ароматов создают невообразимый букет. Начинается сильнейшее головокружение, а весь мир, сжавшись в одну точку, концентрируется на нем. Если раньше удавалось переключиться, игнорировать это влечение, то сейчас попадаю под полную власть притяжения. Если бы меня не удерживали омеги, а Харста — альфы, то скорее всего мы бы уже трахались как одержимые.

Взяв две большие кружки со стола, огромным черпаком Сориэль наполняет их темно-зеленой жидкостью и подает нам. Продолжая смотреть друг на друга, совершенно не понимая, что творим, мы одновременно выпиваем жидкость, не замечая вкуса налитого и так же одновременно отдаем их Старейшине.

Дальше начинает происходить невообразимое. Цвета становятся яркими и насыщенными. Каждое дерево, травинка, кустарник начинают издавать едва заметное свечение, имеющее свой цветовой спектр. Совершенно теряюсь в этом потоке и непонимающим взглядом скольжу из стороны в сторону. Насекомые становятся сияющими точками. И это полностью захватывает, до тех пор, пока не останавливаю взгляд на ярком, слепящем свечении, исходящим от альф и омег. Это дизориентирует. Медленно перевожу взгляд с одного элладца на другого, до тех пор, пока не выявляю некоторую закономерность: иногда свет, генерируемый альфами и омегами, совпадает. Это невероятно. Интересно, свет Сшайсе и мой совпадают? Перевожу взгляд на Харста. Он светится ярко голубым. Смотрю на себя и замираю: наши цвета не только совпадают, но и тянутся друг к другу тонкими нитями, соединяют нас.

— Эру благоволит этому союзу! — громко объявляет Старейшина, отчего пугаюсь, вздрагиваю и судорожно озираюсь. 

Вероятно, каким-то образом почувствовав мое эмоциональное состояние, Сшайсе начинает вырываться из захвата альф.

— Отпустите его, — велит Сориэль.

Что-то тихо сказав Харсту, они подчиняются и отходят на некоторое расстояние. Как только это происходит, тут же оказываюсь в его объятиях. Страх, тревога, волнение и прочее внезапно исчезают, становится спокойно и хорошо. Подобное умиротворение испытывал рядом с Дэусом. Щемящая, ноющая боль, снова. Тихо всхлипываю и приникаю к альфе. Обхватив его руками за талию, прячу лицо у него на груди — пытаюсь найти утешение. Словно почувствовав и это, он начинает гладить по спине, волосам, лицу. И это помогает — успокаиваюсь. 

— Сшайсе, пора вставлять серьгу, — Сориэль, тихо.

Немного отстранившись, кончиками пальцев мужчина приподнимает мое лицо за подбородок.

— Аэль, послушай, сейчас я должен буду вставить тебе в язык серьгу. Это будет неприятно. Клянусь, это единственная боль, которую я тебе причиню. Ты мне веришь?

Плохо понимая смысл сказанного, ведомый обволакивающим, низким тембром голоса Сшайсе, едва заметно киваю.

Старейшина подает небольшую чашу с прозрачной жидкостью и пинцет. Опустив сережку в форме пуговицы, сделанную из белого металла, в жидкость, он практически сразу же вынимает ее. Понимая без лишних слов, что от меня требуется, весь сжавшись в ожидании неминуемой боли, зажмуриваюсь и, открыв рот, вытягиваю язык. Следующее, что ощущаю, это прикосновение холодного металла к языку. Он словно оживает. Странное движение на языке, резкая боль, после которой рот наполняется неприятным привкусом крови. На глазах сами собой наворачиваются слезы.

— Тише-тише, все уже закончилось, — ласково, и не успеваю осознать, что не раз слышал ранее подобный оборот, как внезапно оказываюсь в крепких объятиях, а в следующее мгновение целуют. Боль сразу же проходит. Остается запах, объятия и язык Сшайсе, занятый исследованием. Он скользит по зубам, деснам, небу, концентрирует свое внимание на железной пуговке, а в следующее мгновение ощущаю чужой вкус крови. Похоже пострадал не только мой язык. Выведенный этой странностью из блаженного состояния, распахиваю глаза и тут же тону в ярком свечении, окутавшем наши тела.

Нечто подобное происходило со мной, когда я надел брачный наручник. Это шокирует еще больше. Начинаю вырываться, пытаясь понять: что же происходит? Но Сшайсе только углубляет поцелуй, заставляя подчиниться, играть по его правилам. И я подчиняюсь, расслабляясь, позволяя унести себя к небесам. В этот самый момент тишину нарушает радостный гул голосов, поздравляющих нас с обретением друг друга.

Оставшаяся часть церемонии совсем не запоминается. Все внимание концентрируется на Сшайсе и сексуальном голоде. Подложенные тряпочки давно промокли, а член стоит колом. Сейчас хочется одного — чтобы поставили раком и трахали, жарко, жестко, экспрессивно. Потому, стоя на краю поляны вместе с другими элладцами, успевшими пройти брачный ритуал, то и дело трусь о тело новой пары. То провожу кончиками пальцев по его груди, то незаметно от посторонних взглядов щипаю его за соски. Харсту нужно отдать должное, — тяжело дыша, он терпит все мои ласки с каменным выражением на лице. Впрочем, рядом стоящие пары и тройки так же поглощены друг другом и не обращают совершенно никакого внимания на происходящее.

— Долго еще? — шепчу на ухо Сшайсе, заставляя его склониться. Не удержавшись, прикусываю мочку его уха и провожу по ней кончиком языка.

— Думаю, если мы уйдем сейчас, этого никто не заметит, — хриплым от возбуждения голосом тихо отвечает Харст, оттесняя меня к зарослям кустарника, около которых замечаю узкую тропу. Могу поклясться, еще буквально минуту назад ее здесь не было.

Как только оказываемся в достаточном отдалении от Хранителей, Сшайсе одним движением закидывает меня к себе на плечо и спешным шагом углубляется вместе со мной в лес. Пока он идет, придерживая меня за ноги, и таким образом не позволяя соскользнуть с его широкого плеча, залезаю руками под его рубашку. Оголив спину, кончиком языка начинаю вычерчивать рисунок, периодически прикусывая кожу.

Издав звук похожий на рычание, Харст увеличивает скорость, забираясь мне под робу свободной рукой. Проходится по ягодицам, то оглаживая их, то сминая одну из половинок, вырывая тихие вздохи-полустоны. В ответ то прикусываю сильнее, оттягивая кожу зубами, то, наоборот, всасываю ее в себя, оставляя красно-бордовые следы. Издав более громкое рычание, одним движением Сшайсе стягивает с меня белье, от чего на мгновение замираю и в следующую же секунду чувствую, как его палец, надавив на кольцо мышц, проникает в проход и тут же задевает волшебную точку. Стону. По телу проходят миллиарды мелких электрических разрядов, вызывающих приятную дрожь. Машинально пытаюсь раздвинуть ноги шире и сильнее оттопырить зад, но Сшайсе не позволяет сделать этого, крепко удерживая рукой, одновременно добавляя еще один палец. Всхлипнув и сделав характерное движение бедрами, стараясь, чтобы проникновение было как можно более глубоким, снова впиваюсь зубами в кожу Харста и прокусываю ее до крови, вызывая очередной рык Сшайсе, чувствуя, как проникает третий палец. Отпускаю кожу, не в состоянии даже зализать образовавшуюся ранку. Дыхание спирает. Хватая ртом воздух, делаю мелкие вдохи, активнее водя бедрами. Наверное, если бы не крепкий захват, давно бы упал.

Продолжая эту игру, через некоторое время оказываемся на берегу озера. Пребывая во власти овладевших мной инстинктов, не в состоянии воспринимать что-либо, кроме любовной игры, вновь вцепляюсь зубами в кожу Харста. В этот момент он несколько резко вынимает из меня пальцы, заставляя разомкнуть челюсти, и аккуратно ставит на белый песок. Как только оказываюсь на ногах, то тут же привстав на кончики пальцев, тянусь к губам Сшайсе, параллельно развязывая веревку на поясе и спуская его штаны. Завладев моими губами, сминая их, покусывая, таким образом доминируя, устанавливая свою власть, он плотно прижимает меня к себе и очередной раз задирает робу и сминает руками ягодицы. Я настолько оказываюсь поглощен происходящем процессом, огнем сжигающим меня дотла, что даже не замечаю, как оказываюсь сверху на Сшайсе, успевшим лечь на песок, на спину. Оседлав бедра пары, чувствую его каменный от возбуждения член, трущийся о мой проход, и более не медля ни секунды, потому что уже не в состоянии терпеть разъедающий жар, обхватив толстый, огромный ствол, пристроив его к своему входу, одним движением полностью насаживаюсь на него и замираю. С губ срывается вскрик. Облегчение. Но уже в следующий момент огонь разгорается с неимоверной силой, подчиняя всего без остатка, побуждая к действию. Вцепившись в плечи Сшайсе и по максимуму прогнув поясницу, начинаю подниматься и опускаться, хватая ртом воздух и издавая тихие стоны. Согнув ноги в коленях и разведя их в стороны, Харст совершает резкие толчки бедрами, проникая в меня каждый раз все глубже и глубже, вырывая все более громкие стоны. Захватив руки в крепкий захват, он заставляет буквально лечь на него, продолжая все сильнее и быстрее вдалбливаться. Чувствую себя распятым, растянутым и приятно наполненным. Покрываю его лицо и шею полупоцелуями-полуукусами, оставляя следы своих зубов и многочисленные царапины на всех открытых участках кожи. Он отпускает мои руки, вновь позволяя принять вертикальное положение, чем тут же пользуюсь, задирая его рубашку, обнажая торс и грудную клетку. Сильно сжав мои ягодицы, он еще больше раздвигает их, усиливая напор, снова и снова втараниваясь, вновь и вновь задевая волшебною точку, посылающую волну за волной наслаждения, пробуждая огненную бурю, тайфун, торнадо, который полностью захватывает, кружит и уносит далеко в запределье. С губ вырываются короткие рваные стоны, но я не слышу их, вообще перестаю что-либо воспринимать, поглощенный жидким огнем, текущим по венам. Вскоре сам становлюсь огнем, начиная сиять все ярче, до тех пор, пока меня не разрывает на миллиарды мелких частей. Вскрикиваю и бурно изливаюсь на живот Сшайсе, подрагивая в мелких судорогах, чувствуя, как меня заполняет теплая жидкость, ощущая, как дрожит его тело. А потом снова ложусь на Харста и прячу лицо у него на груди. Вдыхая его аромат, наслаждаясь его присутствием, чувствуя себя совершенно обессиленным и при этом умиротворенным.

Некоторое время мы так и лежим. Его кончики пальцев, проникнув под робу, чертят узоры на моей спине. Постепенно возвращаюсь к реальности. Взгляд, становясь все более осмысленным, медленно скользит по окружающей нас местности и только тогда до доходит: мы находимся на берегу Озера Судеб. Медленно соскользнув с опавшего члена Сшайсе, привстаю и тихо изумляюсь:

— Вот это да. Ты знаешь, где мы?

Убрав прядь волос с лица и тыльной стороной ладони нежной лаской проведя по моей щеке, Харст отвечает:

— На берегу Озера Судеб.

Продолжая изумляться, слезаю с Сшайсе и поднимаюсь на дрожащих ногах, слегка покачиваясь. Пара тут же встает и притягивает к себе, таким образом поддерживая.

— Это странно. Я думал, только один раз можно оказаться здесь.

— Мир Хранителей полон странностей, к этому нужно привыкнуть, — пара прижимается губами к макушке. — Как ты? В состоянии идти?

Едва заметно киваю.

Отойдя от меня, Сшайсе поднимает штаны и быстро надевает их. Наблюдая за ним, оцениваю результаты. Шея и ключицы покрыты мелкими, небольшими, но весьма глубокими ранками. Не могу припомнить, чтобы когда-либо кусался во время секса. Странно. Подойдя к нему, аккуратно касаюсь их.

— Прости. Я не хотел.

Сшайсе ловит мою ладонь и прижимается к ней губами.

— Это метки.

— Метки?

— Все омеги метят своих альф. Когда ты испытываешь наслаждение, твоя сережка в языке становится небольшой иглой. Количество укусов и ран — показатель насколько хорошо омеге во время... любовных игр.

— Но я ничего не почувствовал. Ведь если серьга становится иглой, то ведь она должна была травмировать и меня, разве нет?

Притянув меня к себе и скользнув губами по виску, Сшайсе улыбается.

— Серьга сделана из особого металла. При ее создании используется особый вид магии, подвластный только альфам. При изготовлении этого украшения альфа вкладывает все чувства, которые испытывает к своему омеге. Если они истинны, то рана на языке сразу же затягивается, а серьга не ощущается. Рана на языке не болит? Серьга доставляет тебе какой-либо дискомфорт?

Прислушиваюсь к себе и, к удивлению, понимаю, что ни боли, ни дискомфорта нет. Да и сережка... словно всю жизнь носил ее.

— Нет, все в полном порядке.

— Так и должно быть, — шепчет на ухо Сшайсе и захватывает в плен мочку моего уха. — Пойдем.

— Ты останешься сегодня со мной? — ощутив укол паники, будто Харст в любую минуту может исчезнуть, оставив совершенно одного, спрашиваю я.

— Пока ты здесь, я каждую ночь буду с тобой. И когда вытащим тебя из лаборатории — тоже. Я не брошу тебя, не откажусь, чтобы не случилось, — с улыбкой на губах обещает Сшайсе и берет за руку, чтобы увести в сторону леса. В это мгновение обращаю внимание на брачную татуировку, расположенную на тыльной стороне ладони: большая красная роза на фоне меча, на рукояти которого расположен открытый, словно живой, глаз. Его цвет полностью идентичен с цветом радужки моих глаз. При этом татуировка не блеклая, как раньше, а яркая.

— Она стала намного более четкой и заметной, — замечаю, кончиком пальца водя по изображению. — Что означает этот рисунок?

— Роза — мою любовь к тебе. Ты словно прекрасный цветок, о котором нужно заботиться, холить и лелеять, чтобы он продолжал цвести и не зачах. Меч — мою силу, которая всегда, покуда мы живы, будет направлена на твою защиту; а глаз показывает твое физическое состояние. Пойдем, уже достаточно поздно.

Находясь под впечатлением проникновенной речи Сшайсе (особенно понравились его слова про розу), обнимаю его за талию и позволяю вывести себя на тропу.

Некоторое время молчим. Мысли медленно, плавно перетекают одна в другую. То и дело поглядываю на брачную татуировку. Невольно вспоминается Дэус. Становится тоскливо и грустно. Поэтому, тряхнув головой, решая прогнать эти мысли прочь, задаю первый пришедший в голову, но весьма актуальный вопрос: 

— Где мы будем спать?

— Там, где сейчас спишь ты. В Элладе у меня нет своего дома, но на Эрансе их несколько, сможешь выбрать любой понравившийся.

— Несколько?

Выбрать? Дэус никогда не предоставлял свободу выбора. Может, все, что произошло, и правда к лучшему?

— Я увлекаюсь архитектурой и строительством. Это мое хобби. Если не понравится ни один, построю для тебя новый, такой, как ты захочешь, — Харст ласково перебирает мои волосы.

Возникает странное дежавю. Нахмурившись, пытаюсь выстроить в памяти ассоциативный ряд, но ничего не получается, поэтому, снова тряхнув головой, быстро отметаю эти мысли прочь.

***

Через некоторое время подходим к дому Соовайна. На мгновение останавливаюсь — начинают одолевать сомнения. Нормально ли то, что я без предупреждения привожу в чужой дом еще одного гостя? Но не успеваю даже начать полноценно переживать по этому поводу, как дверь открывается и на пороге возникает фигура пожилого омеги.

— А я уже начал задаваться вопросом: появитесь ли вы сегодня? — жестом он приглашает нас войти. — Я сегодня переночую у Лэлля. У него четыре маленьких альфы, а пар не будет всю ночь — они вынуждены посетить другое селение. Лэлль переживает, что не сможет справится с детьми в одиночку, поэтому я предложил свою помощь и уже покидаю вас, — с этими словами он берет в руки небольшую корзину и выходит на улицу, направляясь к дому напротив.

Некоторое время стою с открытым ртом, пытаясь понять: что вообще это было? Не могу вспомнить, чтобы Соовайн с кем-либо договаривался.

— В наше распоряжение предоставили целый дом, — с улыбкой на губах произносит Сшайсе, глядя на мое наверняка растерянное лицо.

— Думаешь, он специально ушел?

— Еще одна странность Хранителей: если альфа не закончил строительство дома, то родители проводят первую ночь после праздника Соединения Душ у соседей, предоставляя возможность детям закрепить брак.

— Ого, — удивляюсь. 

— Позволишь поухаживать за тобой? — голос мягкий, ласковый, а в глазах пляшут искорки страсти.

Щеки тут же заливаются ярким румянцем. Киваю. Опустив взгляд, беру Харста за руку и веду на второй этаж, по пути пытаясь понять: что же он подразумевал под словом «поухаживать»? Впрочем, вскоре ответ становится ясен.

Показав спальню, стесняясь новой пары и от этого еще больше краснея, беру полотенце, нижнее белье, а так же полосочки ткани и уже собираюсь пойти в ванную, чтобы привести себя в порядок, как Сшайсе ловит за руку.

— Позволишь, я составлю тебе компанию?

От его вопроса еще сильнее смущаюсь, но телу наплевать — член тут же просыпается. Так и не дождавшись ответа, Харст притягивает к себе и целует. Ласково, нежно, словно прося разрешения. Его дыхание опаляет, а запах начинает сводить с ума по новой. Колени подгибаются и вот уже снова не принадлежу себе. Млея от его настойчивого, но при этом удивительного поцелуя, машинально отмечая, что с таким трепетом Дэус никогда меня не целовал. Он всегда брал, доминировал, при этом никогда не спрашивал разрешения. Из ослабевших пальцев выпадает белье и полотенце. Не обращаю на это внимания, окончательно подчиняясь этому ласковому натиску. Одним движением Сшайсе подхватывает меня под ягодицы и приподнимает. Обвиваю ногами его бедра, очень четко ощущая его возбуждение, а руками обнимаю за шею, уже со всей страстью отвечая на поцелуй. Буквально на мгновение оторвавшись от меня, Харст хрипло спрашивает:

— Куда?

— Направо, в конце коридора, — отвечаю и снова приникаю к его губам, словно к спасительному источнику.

Добравшись до ванной, он ставит меня на пол и некоторое время, тяжело дыша, смотрит на меня жадным, голодным, прожигающим взглядом, словно мы вовсе не были близки друг с другом пару часов назад. Так же, как и он, пытаясь выровнить дыхание, приближаюсь к паре и, взявшись за край рубашки, тяну ее вверх, предпринимая попытку снять ее. Сшайсе помогает. Избавившись от одежды, медленным, неспешным движением он развязывает завязки на робе, заставляя еще больше трепетать. Снова кажется, что горю в огне. По ногам течет смазка, а член стоит колом. Но все равно не предпринимаю каких-либо действий, предоставляя свободу паре.

Как только роба оказывается на полу, меня тут же поднимают сильные руки Харста и, перенеся через бортик ванной, ставят на дно. В следующую же секунду он оказывается рядом. Включив воду и заключив в жаркие объятия, утягивает под рассеиватель. Встаю на цыпочки и тянусь к Сшайсе, снова желая почувствовать вкус его губ. Неожиданно, он разворачивает меня спиной к себе, тем самым вызывая легкий возглас протеста. Отчетливо ощущаю спиной, как вздымается его грудная клетка, как кончиками пальцев он скользит по моему телу, исследуя каждую впадинку, каждый изгиб, до которого может дотянуться, но более всего чувствую, как его огромное естество трется о расщелину ягодиц. Не в состоянии больше терпеть эту пытку, желая ощутить его как можно глубже в себе, повторяю то, что сделал сегодня на берегу, то, чего никогда не позволял мне делать Дэус: охватываю рукой его член, и как следует прогнувшись в пояснице, направляю его в себя, на этот раз медленно подаваясь назад. В этот самый момент на голову попадает холодная субстанция, по запаху более всего напоминающая шампунь, что вынуждает закрыть глаза. Одновременно с этим Сшайсе совершает легкий толчок бедрами, медленно проникая на всю длину. Из горла вырывается тихий стон удовольствия. Без возможности видеть, я могу только чувствовать и обонять. Это ново, невероятно и невозможно приятно.

На этот раз никто из нас никуда не торопится. Сшайсе медленными, плавными толчками продолжает проникать в меня, то и дело задевая ту самую волшебную точку и вызывая у меня тихие стоны блаженства. Его руки массируют голову, медленно спускаясь все ниже, лаская плечи, спину, грудь, добираются до сосков и останавливаются на подрагивающем члене, при этом он продолжает свою пытку, вновь и вновь медленно заполняя меня собой.

Не знаю, сколько длится эта сладостная мука, час, два, три... Совершенно теряюсь во времени, позволяя рукам Сшайсе скользить по мне губкой, изучая, познавая мое тело. Вода приятно ласкает кожу, смывая с тела пену, но он снова и снова возобновляет процесс.

К моменту, как достигаю пика, не яркого фейерверка, к которому привык, а совершенно другого, более тонкого, чувственного, легкого, тягучего, и Сшайсе наполняет меня своим семенем, доставляя странное дополнительное удовольствие, на которое раньше никогда не обращал внимания, колени уже дрожат, а ноги не желают держать. Если бы не сильные руки Харста, поддерживающие в вертикальном положении, то точно бы оказался на дне ванной, не в состоянии совершить какого-либо телодвижения.

Непонятно какой по счету раз заботливо омыв мое тело, он подхватывает меня на руки и несет в спальню. Чувствую себя невероятно усталым и обессиленным, при этом испытывая спокойствие и умиротворение. Глаза самопроизвольно закрываются. 

— Останься, — в полудреме тихо шепчу.

— Я рядом. Спи, — звучит ответ.

Последнее, что запоминается — это теплое, мягкое одеяло и сильные, нежные руки Сшайсе, прижимающие к себе.

***

_24-ый день одиннадцатого менсума_

Медленно выплываю из полудремы с блаженной улыбкой на губах и машинально, еще не успев открыть глаза, ощупываю пространство рядом с собой, желая почувствовать тепло новой пары, но никого рядом нет. А в следующее мгновение слышу неприятный писк приборов. Мгновенно распахнув глаза, обнаруживаю себя в белой палате, окруженным незнакомой аппаратурой. А за окном белО и идет снег...


	41. Глава 27

Несколько раз моргнув, больно, до красноты, щипаю себя и тру руками глаза — вдруг все это дурной сон. Мозг отказывается воспринимать действительность, а происходящее кажется очередным кошмарным сновидением. Но все манипуляции оказываются совершенно напрасными. Картина не меняется. Голубовато-белые стены, такого же цвета пол и потолок остаются неизменными, впрочем, как и жутко раздражающий писк приборов, а также хлопья белого снега, летящие за окном. Ужас, паника, шок... Сознание никак не хочет вмещать тот факт, что я все же оказался в самом жутком кошмаре — в лаборатории. По спине бегут леденящие мурашки, а кровь стынет в жилах. Мой мир неумолимым образом очередной раз рушится. Или он был разрушен давно, просто я этого не хотел замечать? Полностью теряюсь, переставая понимать, что есть реальность? Может, Эллада была всего лишь приятным сновидением? Возможно, ее существование — плод воображения, защитный механизм нервной системы? Ко всему прочему, слишком ярко вспоминаются те пытки, которым подвергли Гаюс с Айнином. Все перемешивается, превращается в мешанину. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть и мозг взорвется, и я вместе с ним.

Машинально тянусь к иглам, воткнутым в вены, надеясь, что если вытащу их, то хотя бы раздражающий писк приборов прекратится. Но не успеваю. Стеклянные двери открываются, и в палату входит группа одисов в белых халатах. На их лицах странные маски, похожие на миниатюрные противогазы. Это приводит в еще больший шок. Зачем они здесь? Неужели...? Но не успеваю ни проанализировать, ни даже доосознать происходящего, как целители совершенно беспардонным образом склоняются надо мной. Один светит в глаза маленьким фонариком, вызывая обильное слезовыделение; другой сдергивает одеяло, заставляя кожу покрыться миллионом мелких мурашек. Машинально предпринимаю тщетную попытку сжаться в комок, чего не позволяют сделать сильные руки только что зашедших в палату высоких, крепкого телосложения одисов в зеленых штанах и такого же цвета рубашках. Не обращая на мои реакции совершенно никакого внимания, целители тихо совещаются, продолжая производить осмотр.

— Удивительно быстрое восстановление организма. Совершенно не похоже, что он только что вышел из комы. Нервная система функционирует нормально, психологические реакции также вполне адекватны. Я не наблюдаю совершенно никаких отклонений, — произносит тот, что постукивает странным молотком по коленным чашечкам. 

— Все жизненные показатели в норме, органы в порядке, — подхватывает другой.

— Нужно посмотреть, перестала ли выделяться из него та субстанция, а также взять кровь на анализ. Учитывая его крайне странную репродуктивную систему, возможно мы неверно высчитали его цикл, и оплодотворения не произошло, — еще один голос. После этого меня переворачивают на живот и, задрав рубашку, самым бесцеремонным образом разводят в стороны ягодицы. Далее в меня проникает какой-то холодный предмет, от чего снова сжимаюсь и замираю, практически перестав дышать. Перед глазами проносятся наистрашнейшие образы того, как Гаюс вставлял в мой анус раскаленную добела длинную железную палку. Настоящее и прошлое соединяется в единое целое, переплетаясь в сознании. Снова, но уже более активно, начинаю вырываться из крепкого захвата, в тщетной попытке избавится от холодного предмета, проникшего в меня. Наворачиваются слезы.

— Вытащите это из меня. Пожалуйста, не делайте больно, — стону, совершенно обезумев.

— Держите его крепче. Я не вижу закрылся ли вход в матку, — слышу сухой голос целителя.

Больно вывернув руки и раздвинув ноги шире, меня еще крепче прижимают к кровати, не давая вообще какой-либо возможности для движения. Теперь лишь тихо мычу, мелко дрожа от отвращения и страха. Наконец вынимают неприятный предмет.

— Вход закрыт. Через четыре дня нужно будет взять кровь на анализ. Необходимо выяснить, произошло ли оплодотворение. Если результат окажется отрицательным, повторим процедуру. 

А после кто-то дрожащего меня накрывает одеялом. Далее звук удаляющихся шагов и тихое шарканье смыкающихся створок стеклянной двери.

Тихо всхлипывая, ощущая себя потребленным, изнасилованным, даже не человеком, а скорее вещью, сжимаюсь в плотный комок и некоторое время лежу совершенно без движения, пытаясь пережить насильственный осмотр. Пугает все: слова врачей, успевших оплодотворить меня, их отношение, стены, кровать и даже приборы, непонятно в какую минуту переставшие издавать раздражающие, сводящие с ума звуки. Но более всего пугает будущее. В более безвыходной ситуации еще не приходилось бывать. Находясь в полутрансовом состоянии, боясь сделать лишнее движение, страшась, что целители могут прийти в любой момент и повторить только что произведенную ими экзекуцию, продолжаю лежать, сжавшись в плотный комок. Сколько проходит времени? Не знаю. Не могу заставить себя начать мыслить рационально, не могу осознать, что оказался в ловушке, от которой хотел уберечь отец. Наверное, лежал бы так и дальше, если бы в голове совершенно неожиданно не раздался до боли знакомый голос единственного до конца преданного мне существа — моего питомца и друга — Урлыки:

— *Хозяин боится? Хозяину плохо? Урррлыка уже рядом. Сейчас Уррр вытащит Хозяина*.

Оживаю, распрямляюсь, ложусь на спину и, приподнявшись на локтях, скольжу по помещению взглядом.

— \Ур, ты здесь? Это действительно ты?\

— *Хозяин, Урррлыка счастлив. Уррр уже два дня находится рядом с Хозяином. Уррр звал, но Хозяин молчал. Сейчас Уррр поможет Хозяину*.

_“Скажи ему, чтобы не делал этого”_. 

Откидываю одеяло, сажусь и спуская ноги на пол. Радость от мысли, что здесь не один, что какая-никакая помощь рядом, пусть даже в лице восьмилапого друга, бодрит. Зреет надежда, что есть шанс вырваться из этого ужасного места. 

Второй продолжает вещать:

 _“Посмотри на левый верхний угол окна. Там стоит камера видеонаблюдения. Как только Урлыка появится здесь, в палату тут же сбежится толпа”_.

Мне нужно выбраться отсюда. Они оплодотворили меня. Я могу быть беременным — паника.

_“Несомненно нужно. И, возможно, мы действительно находимся в положении. Но спонтанность навредит. Нам необходим план действий. Ты знаешь, где мы территориально?”_

Нет.

 _“Выгляни в окно”._

Поднимаюсь с кровати и подхожу к окну.

_“Что видишь?”_

Снег.

 _“А теперь скажи: как мы собираемся бежать? Даже если нам удастся выбраться из здания незамеченными, как только окажемся на улице, замерзнем. Также нам неизвестно место где мы конкретно. И даже если предположить, что мы каким-то волшебным образом доберемся до какого-нибудь из районов Эранса, у нас нет денег. Далеко мы не уйдем”_.

Что же делать?

 _“Во-первых, не позволить Урлыке обнаружить себя. Во-вторых, нужно связаться с Сшайсе. Он обещал вытащить нас отсюда”_.

Но как это сделать?

 _“Останови Ура от попытки проникнуть в палату, а я подумаю”_.

Как только заканчиваю монолог, в следующую же секунду доносится отчетливый шорох, раздающийся из небольшой ниши внизу, расположенной слева от окна в стене. Не сомневаясь, что это Урлыка. Боясь повторения ситуации, произошедшей однажды в ванной Дэуса, мысленно воплю:

— \Ур, остановись!\

Шорох тут же прекращается.

— *Почему Хозяин не позволяет помочь? Разве Хозяину нравится это место?*

Подхожу к нише и опускаюсь на пол рядом с ней. Сквозь решетку четко просматриваются очертания пушистой фигурки Урлыки.

— \Даже если тебе удастся вывести меня отсюда, на улице я замерзну\\.

— *Урррлыка понял. Уррр должен достать шкуры, чтобы Хозяину было тепло. Уррр сейчас же этим займется*, — судя по удаляющемуся шороху, он тут же отправляется выполнять поставленную задачу.

_“Спроси у него, каким образом он нашел нас в этом здании?”_

— \Ур, подожди. Можно я задам тебе несколько вопросов?\

Через пару минут снова наблюдаю счастливую мордочку питомца сквозь решетку вентиляции.

— *Урррлыка внимательно слушает*.

— \Каким образом ты меня нашел здесь?\

— *По запаху. Несмотря на то, что запах Хозяина изменился, Уррр все равно смог определить, что запах принадлежит Хозяину*.

 _“То, что по запаху — это хорошо. Но мне более интересны причины изменения нашего запаха. Может, это связано с тем, что мы стали омегами, а, возможно, с тем, что Сшайсе стал нашей парой. Нужно уточнить у Урлыки, как, по его мнению, мы сейчас пахнем. Это очень важно”_.

Думаешь, если на мне есть запах Сшайсе, то Урлыка сможет найти его?

 _“Именно”_.

— \Ур, опиши, пожалуйста, мне мой запах. Как ты его можешь охарактеризовать?\

— *Хозяин пахнет новым двуногим самцом*.

— \Ты сможешь найти этого человека по запаху?\ 

— *Уррр постарается. Урррлыка может идти выполнять задание?*

 _“Задержи его. Мы должны каким-то образом передать Сшайсе послание. Он же не знает о том, что Урлыка — наш питомец”_.

\Подожди, Ур\\.

Каким образом передать послание Сшайсе? И что за послание? Ни бумаги, ни ручки нет.

 _“Прядь волос”_.

Что?

 _“Дай Урлыке прядь наших волос. Будем надеяться, что Сшайсе поймет”_.

Но чем ее отрезать?

 _“Вырви”_. 

Разве это не будет видно на видеокамере?

 _ **“Учитывая направление камеры и угол наклона, предположительно нас сейчас видят лишь наполовину. Ниша является слепым пятном”**_.

Прислушиваясь к своим двум “я”, соглашаясь с их предложениями и доводами, надеясь, что редко появляющийся голос прав. Сделав глубокий вздох, зажмуриваюсь и, взяв себя за волосы, резко дергаю, вырывая клок. С трудом сдержав крик боли, до крови прокусив губу, через решетку сую Урлыке прядь выдранных волос.

— \Передай это тому человеку, которым я пахну\\.

— *Шерсть? Хозяин очень умный. Друг Хозяина точно поймет, кому принадлежит шерсть. Теперь Уррр может идти?*

— \Да, Урлыка. Будь осторожен. Не попадись. И возвращайся, пожалуйста, поскорее\\.

— *Уррр всегда осторожен. Урррлыка будет спешить*, — и едва слышный удаляющийся шорох. Ур ушел.

Еще некоторое время продолжаю сидеть на месте. Только собираюсь подняться, как замечаю, что к стеклянным дверям подходят два огромных одиса в зеленой форме. На лицах маски. За ними следует дженуи — низкий рост, худощавое телосложение. Его волосы аккуратно подстрижены и зачесаны назад. На нем белый халат. Скорее всего, он — один из целителей. Машинально отползаю к самой нише и забиваюсь в нее, стараясь отсрочить неизбежное. Снова становится страшно. Словно затравленный зверь смотрю на громил, напоминающих телохранителей бывшей пары. Пока одис в зеленом ставит поднос на небольшой прикроватный столик, целитель с другим мужчиной направляются в мою сторону и останавливаются в паре метров от меня.

— Мне его вытащить оттуда? — басит одис.

— Нет. Оставьте нас, — голос целителя оказывается на удивление приятным и мелодичным.

— Но... — пытается возразить мужчина.

— Неужели вы думаете, что этот напуганный дженуи может причинить мне какой-либо вред? Оставьте нас одних, — слегка повысив голос, более жестким тоном повторяет он.

Громилы покидают палату. После, подойдя к противоположной стене, целитель нажимает на одну из многочисленных кнопок на появившейся от его прикосновения панели. Если бы не жуткое напряжение, то, наверняка, заинтересовался бы этой новой технологией.

Тем временем, прямо из потолка, недалеко от меня появляется свет и, тут же, прямо из воздуха материализуется стул. Если бы не предшествующие этому действия целителя, решил бы, что это дело рук Хранителя. Увиденное на мгновение прогоняет страх.

— Невероятно, правда? — мягким, несколько певучим голосом интересуется дженуи. — Это новая технология. Наука не стоит на месте. Через десяток лет подобным будет оснащен каждый дом, каждая квартира. И наше вынужденное сотрудничество с Хранителями подойдет к концу. Ты ведь слышал о Хранителях? 

Молчу, продолжая сидеть на прежнем месте без движения. Чем именно этому человеку и, вероятно, не только ему, не угодили Хранители? 

— Думаю, мы начали не с того. Может, для начала познакомимся? — не спуская с меня внимательного взгляда, все тем же доброжелательно-мягким тоном предлагает он.

Зачем ему знакомиться? К чему все эти разговоры?

 _“Ему что-то от нас нужно”_.

— Я — Элли Лой. Можешь называть меня просто Элли, — представляется целитель. — Как тебя зовут? Ведь, наверняка, у тебя есть имя?

Теряюсь. Поведение этого и других целителей сильно разнится. Это выбивает из колеи.

 _ **“Сотрудничай. Нам нужно собрать как можно больше информации”**_.

Какой информации?

 _ **“Любой. Видеокамеры, датчики, план здания, месторасположение. Чтобы выбраться отсюда, нам пригодится любая, даже самая незначительная информация”**_.

Прислушиваясь к третьему себе, тихо и неуверенно произношу:

— Аэль Доуэлле.

— Очень приятно. Ты позволишь называть тебя по имени?

Согласно киваю.

— Ты знаешь, где ты находишься?

Колеблюсь, размышляя, говорить правду или сделать вид, что не имею ни малейшего понятия о том, где оказался. 

_“Ты опоздал для того, чтобы выказать свою полнейшую неосведомленность. Говори правду. Это нам не должно навредить”_.

Делаю едва заметный кивок головой.

— Ты знаешь, кто ты?

Несмотря на то, что интонация голоса Лоя мягкая и располагающая, чувствую себя словно на допросе. 

_“Ответь ему, что тебе известно только то, что мы отличимы от других. Посмотрим на его реакцию”_.

Практически слово в слово повторяю фразу за третьим голосом.

— Как ты считаешь, в чем именно заключается твое отличие от прочих дженуи?

 _“Расскажи про репродуктивную систему. Они все равно были свидетелями нашей первой течки. Нет смысла утаивать эту информацию”_.

Делаю небольшую паузу, чтобы собраться с мыслями и тихо отвечаю:

— Я знаю лишь то, что моя репродуктивная система иная. Раз в месяц, в течение нескольких дней из меня выделяется... жидкость.

— Как ты к этому относишься? 

Пожимаю плечами и, прислушиваясь к третьему голосу, честно смотря в глаза целителя, выдаю ложь за правду:

— Привык, — и опять же выдаю кусочек известной информации: — Мой папа рассказал мне о моем происхождении.

— Твой папа жив? — на этот раз в голосе целителя улавливаю едва заметное напряжение.

— Нет.

— Соболезную.

Опускаю взгляд, давая понять, насколько для меня тяжела эта тема. И на этот раз не приходится играть, поскольку это действительно так.

Лой поднимается со стула и подходит к окну.

— Ты когда-нибудь видел снег, ощущал морозный воздух на своей коже?

Отрицательно качаю головой.

— А хотел бы?

Согласно киваю — это шанс выйти на улицу и таким образом хотя бы чуть-чуть ознакомиться с планом здания, попытаться понять где конкретно меня в нем держат.

— Если ты будешь продолжать вести себя так же хорошо, как сейчас, неукоснительно выполнять все рекомендации целителей, то, возможно, вскоре у тебя появится такая возможность, — Лой снова поворачивается ко мне лицом. — А теперь тебе нужно поесть и отдохнуть. Ты также можешь ознакомиться с той панелью на стене. Думаю, это занятие немного развлечет тебя.

С этими словами мужчина выходит из палаты.

***

Еще некоторое время после того, как Лой покидает палату, продолжаю сидеть забившись в нишу, ожидая появления сотрудников лаборатории. Никто не приходит. Начинает хотеться есть. Поэтому, побуждаемый голодом и немного успокоенный тем, что вроде бы оставили в покое, выползаю из своего укрытия и выхожу на середину комнаты. Осматриваюсь и слушаю третьего. Он рассказывает о датчиках, видеокамерах и прочих устройствах. Их оказывается много. Также он сообщает, что необходимо выяснить назначение каждого. Я согласен с ним, но не знаю, как это сделать. Второй обещает поразмыслить об этом.

Пока голоса обсуждают различные варианты плана подготовки к побегу, продолжая слушать их дискуссию, но заняв в ней пассивную позицию, первым делом подхожу столику и, устроившись на краю кровати, съедаю принесенную одисом еду, акцентируя внимание на затупленных столовых приборах. 

Какой смысл нарочно делать нож тупым, а вилку не острой?

 _“Чтобы мы не смогли причинить себе вред”_.

Зачем мне это делать?

 _“Хороший вопрос. Пока я тоже не вижу в этом смысла и крайне опасаюсь его появления”_.

Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

_“Сейчас я выстраиваю только предположения. Думаю, нас на некоторое время оставили в покое для наблюдения. Но вот когда начнутся тесты...”_

Еда застревает в горле. С трудом проглатываю ее, чуть не подавившись.

 _“Не стоит так эмоционально реагировать. Резкая смена настроения может показаться странной”_.

Опустив голову и, насколько позволяет расположение кровати, отвернувшись от видеокамеры, без аппетита заканчиваю есть, молясь про себя, чтобы Урлыка как можно скорее вернулся. Сдержит ли новая пара обещание?

 _“Даже если он намерен сдержать данное нам слово, это совершенно не повод сидеть сложа руки”_.

Второй как всегда прав. Горький опыт, полученный благодаря предательству Дэуса, поверившему в какие-то небылицы, доказывает лишь один бесспорный факт — полагаться можно только на себя. К моменту, как рассправляюсь с едой, Второй и Третий придумывают неплохой способ определения функциональности датчиков. По их мнению, мне нужно воспользоваться предоставленным целителем шансом самостоятельно ознакомиться с панелью, размещенной в стене. Естественно, я подчиняюсь. Во-первых, это действительно кажется чрезвычайно важным; во-вторых, очень интересно, как же все таки работает эта панель и какие еще предметы мебели могу с помощью нее вызвать, а в-третьих, безделье позволяет дурным мыслям проникать в голову, вызывая крайне негативные эмоции. Другими словами, если не займу себя хотя бы чем-нибудь, то сойду с ума.

Подойдя к месту, где предположительно должна располагаться невидимая глазу панель, повторяю действия целителя — провожу рукой около стены, и это срабатывает. В стене появляются светящиеся значки.

 _ **“Где-то должны быть сенсоры. Внимательно осмотри стену”**_.

Выполняю распоряжение Третьего. Через некоторое время, когда уже совсем отчаиваюсь их обнаружить, наконец замечаю едва видимый человеческому глазу легкий блеск, исходящий из стыка плит на стене.

 _ **“Это плохо”**_.

Что плохо и почему?

_**“Если датчики могут быть столь миниатюрными, то где гарантия, что мы найдем все? Тем более, у нас не получится сделать это незаметно.”**_

И что теперь?

 _“Будем ждать Урлыку”_.

_**“И попытаемся обнаружить столько датчиков, сколько сможем, а также постараемся определить их месторасположение”**_.

Ознакомление с панелью занимает достаточно долгое время. В ходе этого процесса выясняется, что на меня реагируют не все значки. На которых изображены такие рисунки, как кровать, рассеиватель, унитаз, предмет одежды и прочее, реагируют, остальные нет. При нажатии на значок в комнате появляется то, что изображено на нем. Более всего поражает появление душа со сливом прямо в центре палаты. Это невероятно удивительно и одновременно ужасно. Вероятно, принимать водные процедуры придется под обзором видеокамер, стоя напротив стеклянной двери. К счастью, унитаз появляется там, где находится слепое пятно — рядом с нишей. Кровать тоже может появляться и исчезать. Нажатием на рисунок она исчезает, при повторе, соответственно, появляется, но полностью перестеленной и заправленной.

Также, оказывается, я могу рисовать и читать, и у меня есть несколько смен одежды, правда, совершенно одинаковой, похожей на униформу громил в зеленом. Точно такие же штаны и рубашки, но белого цвета.

Все это исследование занимает оставшуюся часть дня. Ну еще мы с Третьим занимаемся поиском датчиков. Наверное, если бы ознакомился с подобной техникой находясь не в лаборатории, то был бы в полном восторге. Но место, где появилась эта технология, а также мысли о том, каким образом она создана, мешают получать удовольствие и восторгаться увиденным.

Вечером, как только сумерки опускаются на Эранс, стеклянные двери снова открываются, заставляя вздрогнуть и оторваться от увлекательной книги, найденной в книжном шкафу. В палату входят те же самые одисы в зеленой одежде, что сопровождали целителя Лоя. Как и в прошлый раз, на их лицах маски. Зачем они их носят?

 _“Когда к нам снова придет мозгоправ для очередной душещипательной беседы, спроси у него”_.

Думаешь, ответит?

 _“Спроси и увидишь. Судя по тому, как они к нам относятся: заботятся о нашем душевном равновесии, предоставляют развлечения в виде красок, карандашей, бумаги и книг, можно сделать вывод, что мы им нужны в адекватном психическом состоянии. Пока это так, есть вероятность, что мы услышим ответы на наши вопросы”_.

Для чего мы им нужны? Чтобы я, как и отец, родил ребенка?

 _“Предполагаю, что так”_.

А что будет… Даже про себя об этом страшно думать. Что будет, если я не смогу произвести ребенка на свет?

Но не успевает Второй ответить на вопрос, как в памяти всплывают слова господина Эла, предположительно являющегося ведущим ученым или даже основоположником и, возможно, создателем проекта “Хамелеон”: “...экземпляр настолько необычен, что даже если он не сможет произвести потомство, нам есть с чем работать...” Огромный ком тут же образуется в горле, и снова становится страшно-страшно. Слова того целителя говорят только об одном: если у них не получится оплодотворить меня, то надо мной, скорее всего, будут ставить различного рода эксперименты. А если и получится, то ситуация все равно останется такой же ужасной — какое будущее ожидает мое дитя? Всю жизнь быть подопытным кроликом? Нужно обязательно выбраться отсюда.

***

_24 - 30-ый день одиннадцатого менсума_

Далее время начинает ползти. Постоянно снятся кошмары. В них я каждый раз в муках рожаю ребенка и его тут же забирают, после чего меня отправляют на опыты: я ведь выполнил свою миссию и более уже не нужен. В некоторых снах нахожусь в двух телах одновременно: в своем собственном и в теле своего малыша. Но итог всегда один: мы оба корчимся в мучительной агонии. После таких снов всегда просыпаюсь в холодном поту. Судорожно озираясь, молю Создателя и Эру, чтобы мои сны не стали реальностью. А еще подолгу смотрю на решетку вентиляции в надежде услышать знакомый шорох и голос своего питомца в голове. Но ничего не происходит. Один день напоминает другой. Завтрак сменяется обедом, после чего следует ужин. Каждый раз, когда ем, вспоминаются Дэус и Сшайсе. И с каждым днем о бывшей и нынешней парах думаю все чаще. Заставляю себя верить: Харст выполнит обещание. Что касается первой старшей пары, я готов забыть и простить ему все, лишь бы вытащил меня из этого страшного места. Я знаю, ему это по силам, было бы желание. Но учитывая, что ничего не меняется (за исключением того, что целители теперь каждый день утром и вечером проверяют меня на наличие беременности), прихожу к выводу, что первая пара так и не пожелал проверить подлинность улик. От этих мыслей апатия усиливается. Чувствую себя беспомощным, одиноким, преданным и покинутым всеми, даже Урлыкой, который вот уже в течение пяти дней не дает о себе знать. Это пробуждает ярость, но лишь на краткие мгновения. Впуская ее в себя, тут же ее гашу, понимая, что сейчас ничего не изменить.

Наверное, держусь только благодаря голосам, заставляющих искать датчики и сенсоры, пытаться понять, какую функцию они выполняют, прятать столовые приборы, которые, по мнению Третьего, могут пригодится для побега. После таких попыток в палате практически сразу же появляются одисы в масках и, оттеснив меня к краю стены, исследуют помещение. И все же удается спрятать нож перед вентиляционной решеткой между стыками плит. И, к удивлению, сотрудники лаборатории не обнаруживают его.

После попыток (чаще всего неудачных) припрятать столовые приборы, неизменно посещает господин Лой и ведет со мной длинные разговоры по поводу моего поведения, желая выяснить причину ныканья приборов. Тут спасает Второй, быстро придумывая для чего еще могут понадобиться предметы, кроме потребления пищи. 

Оказывается, раньше существовало такое замечательное искусство как “папье-маше”. Вроде даже когда-то где-то об этом читал. И поскольку это искусство требует разрезания бумаги, которая есть (рисовать разрешено), то именно для этих целей и понадобились столовые приборы, в особенности ножи (ведь именно их и пытался спрятать). Конечно, эта легенда шита белыми нитками. Но господин Лой ведется и создает новую проблему: он желает увидеть конечный результат. Мне даже дают, нет, не нож, а ножницы. И снова приходится лгать (что получается с каждым разом все лучше и лучше. Видимо, невольное заточение является отличным стимулом для развития подобного таланта), говоря, что для создания изделия из папье-маше нужно много-много времени.

Из-за “внезапно проснувшейся” клептомании лишают обещанной прогулки. Это наказание вновь наводит на мысль о том, что здесь проведу остаток своих дней.

На пятый день пребывания в лаборатории начинается течка. Происходит это неожиданно и просто, как в первый раз в Элладе: просыпаюсь, чувствуя влагу у себя между ног. Естественно, это пугает, ведь она была чуть меньше септиманы назад. Но Второй успокаивает, напоминая слова Сориэля: “...за одну течку один партнер может оплодотворить лишь одну яйцеклетку, в результате чего через короткий период времени течка возобновляется. И это происходит до тех пор, пока у омеги не будут оплодотворены обе яйцеклетки”.

Получается, что у ученых не вышло сделать меня беременным?

 _“Именно так”_.

Никогда бы не подумал, что буду настолько рад течке.

 _“Рано радуешься”_. 

Почему? Разве это плохо в нынешней ситуации — не быть беременным?

_“Во-первых, предположительно одна яйцеклетка все же оплодотворена: течный период начался спустя слишком короткий период времени. Если это было бы не так, то скорее всего, мы переживали бы этот процесс не раньше, чем через менсум…”_

Но я не понимаю... Как моя яйцеклетка может быть оплодотворенной, я ведь... был с Сшайсе только в Элладе, в облике телесного фантома. 

_“Все, что происходило с нами там, полностью отражалось на нашем теле здесь”_.

Вспоминаются многочисленные лекции по репродуктивной системе омег, рассказанные жителями Эллады. В итоге, прихожу к выводу, что Второй снова прав: тело полностью исцелилось, у меня снова началась течка, да и брачная сережка, сделанная Сшайсе, пусть и неощутима, но все равно находится в языке, значит, одна яйцеклетка все же оплодотворена. Хорошо, что у ученых не получилось оплодотворить вторую.

_“Им ПОКА не удалось этого сделать. И вспомни слова целителя: им так или иначе есть с чем работать”_.

Становится дурно и страшно. Урлыка, где же ты? Почему тебя так долго нет?

— *Урррлыка уже близко! Урррлыка спешит!*, — раздается в голове голос питомца.

Облегчение и радость. Бодрость и надежда. Он близко, значит, скорее всего ему удалось найти Сшайсе, значит, есть надежда выбраться отсюда. Сажусь на кровати и улыбаюсь, совершенно не обращая внимания на вязкую жидкость продолжающую вытекать из ануса. В этот момент дверь палаты открывается и в нее входят четыре одиса в зеленой форме. Всю эту процессию возглавляет тот самый целитель, которого видел, когда посещал свое тело в облике фантома, тот самый, который произнес те ужасные слова, являющиеся подтверждением, что для этих людей я не человек, а подопытный кролик. Он среднего роста, с редкими, коротко стриженными волосами. Его черты лица столь же отталкивающи, как и скрипучий, гнусавый баритон. С моих губ сползает улыбка и не успеваю даже пикнуть, как тут же меня подхватывают, переворачивают на живот, снимают намокшие от выделяющейся смазки больничные штаны и, разведя ноги в стороны, раздвигают ягодицы. Снова чувствую тот самый ужас.

— Что... Что вы собираетесь со мной делать? — вопрос сам собой слетает с губ. Голос кажется необычайно хриплым и одновременно высоким. Сердце уходит в пятки.

— Лежи спокойно, — приказ, отданный скрипучим слегка искаженным маской голосом. — Из него снова выходит эта субстанция. Очень странно.

Последняя фраза явно адресована не мне.

— Держите его крепко и не позволяйте двигаться. Мне нужно посмотреть открыт ли вход в матку.

Захват усиливается. Меня настолько сильно прижимают к кровати, что, уверен, останутся синяки. От бессилия, невозможности оказать отпор, изменить ситуацию, выступают слезы. Сердце, кажется, вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди. Становится трудно дышать, а образ произошедшего в лесу снова встает перед глазами. Прошлое и настоящее опять становятся единым целым. Понимая, что просить и умолять оставить меня в покое бесполезно, просьбы тут еще ни разу не помогали, крепко зажмуриваюсь и закусываю губу в ожидании неизбежного. Но боли нет, только ощущение холодного предмета, проникающего глубоко в анус. Расслабляюсь, начиная осознавать, что нахожусь вовсе не в лесу, на холодной земле, избитый, искалеченный и еле живой, а в лаборатории, на кровати, к которой меня очень сильно прижимают руки одисов.

— Матка снова открыта. Поднимайте его и ведите ко мне. Будем надеяться, на этот раз попытки возымеют результат.

Меня тут же поднимают, ставят на ноги и заставляют двигаться в сторону стеклянных дверей.

— *Уррр уже рядом, сейчас Урррлыка спасет Хозяина*, — совершенно некстати раздается голос зверька в голове.

— \Урлыка, стой\, — снова, как и в прошлый раз, что есть мочи, в унисон со Вторым, воплю про себя.

— *Хозяину больно и плохо*.

— \Со мной все в порядке. Я скоро вернусь. Жди меня около вентиляционной решетки\\.

— *Уррр будет ждать*.

— \Не дай себя обнаружить\\.

— *Никто не поймает Уррра*.

В этот момент, подхваченный под руки болезненным захватом двух бугаев в зеленой форме, выхожу из палаты.

 _ **“Смотри на расположение видеокамер и запоминай дорогу”**_.

На мгновение прикрыв глаза и сделав глубокий вдох, выполняю распоряжение Третьего.

Меня ведут по длинному коридору, к таким же как у моей палаты стеклянным дверям. Чуть дальше следует поворот. Дальше останавливаемся около белых дверей. Вместо замка — небольшая панель. Подойдя к ней, целитель прикладывает руку, затем позволяет прибору просканировать сетчатку своего глаза и, по завершении, дышит на устройство. Раздается характерный щелчок, оповещающий об открытии замка. Входим в огромное помещение, символично разделенное на две части. В одной около стены располагается гинекологическое кресло; напротив закрытый шкаф с железной дверцей, не позволяющей увидеть, что внутри. Зато вторая часть, отгороженная стеклянной стеной, по центру которой прозрачная стеклянная дверь, содержит невероятное количество стеллажей и металлических шкафов, в которых размещены различные лекарственные препараты.

— В кресло его, — приказывает целитель, направляясь во вторую часть помещения. Не успеваю до конца осознать смысл слов одиса в белом халате, как тут же меня снова подхватывают и устраивают в кресле таким образом, что я оказываюсь практически в лежачем положении. Ноги высоко подняты, широко раздвинуты и плотно закреплены в полукруглых цилиндрах. От стыда готов провалиться сквозь землю: гениталии и анус полностью открыты для всеобщего обозрения. На мгновение прикрываю глаза, чтобы не видеть мужчин в зеленом, взоры которых прикованы к моему текущему проходу. А потом перевожу взгляд на целителя, совершающего какие-то манипуляции с тонкой стальной трубкой с поршнем на конце. Крепко вцепляюсь в подлокотники, ожидая неминуемой боли. Уверен, процедура, которую сейчас со мной будут проводить, будет крайне неприятной.

На самом деле все оказывается не так страшно, как думалось. Процесс оплодотворения по ощущениям напоминает осмотр входа в матку. Нечто холодное проникает внутрь, только на этот раз несколько глубже, чем раньше, а затем теплая, вероятно, специально подогретая жидкость, наполняет меня. Вынув из меня трубку, целитель отходит.

— Возвращайте его в палату и проверяйте каждые пять часов. Если у него не начнется отторжения, значит, оплодотворение успешно произошло.

Отторжения? И снова паника. У них и в прошлый раз ничего не получилось, но и никакого отторжения не было, что вкачали в меня на этот раз?

 _“Мне тоже очень любопытно это узнать”_.

Вдруг жидкость, которую ввели в меня, убьет мое дитя?

Несмотря на место пребывания, боюсь потерять этого ребенка. Не уверен, что переживу повторную смерть малыша, ведь оплодотворенная яйцеклетка по сути уже является ребенком.

Громилы стаскивают с кресла и словно заключенного, коим, впрочем, и являюсь, ведут обратно. 

К тому моменту, как заводят в палату и оставляют одного, с трудом, но все же мне удается взять себя в руки. Этому также способствует едва слышный шорох, издавать который может только одно существо — Урлыка.

Некоторое время выжидаю, чтобы убедится, что поблизости нет ни одисов в зеленом, ни целителей. А потом медленно, стараясь не привлекать резкими и слишком быстрыми движениями внимание наблюдателей (про видеокамеры помню), подхожу к нише и опускаюсь рядом с ней на пол. Сквозь решетку вентиляции видна радостная мордочка зверька. Не дожидаясь от меня какого-либо сигнала, питомец самостоятельно начинает отчитываться:

— *Уррр нашел друга Хозяина. Было трудно, но Урррлыка справился. Сначала друг хотел убить Урррлыку, но Уррр показал шерсть Хозяина, и друг Хозяина стал миролюбивым и хорошим. Друг очень вкусно покормил Уррра*.

— \Ур, пожалуйста, не тяни. Есть новости? Может быть... я не знаю... мой друг передал тебе какое-нибудь послание?\ 

— *Да. Друг привязал послание к шее Уррра. Урррлыка нес послание очень аккуратно и даже не охотился, чтобы донести послание до Хозяина*, — гордо сообщает питомец и, высоко задрав голову, по возможности плотно приблизившись к решетке, зверек показывает свое временное украшение — небольшой кожаный мешочек, привязанный к шее. Просунув пальцы за решетку, попросив питомца не двигаться, изрядно намучившись, с трудом, справляюсь с узлом. Дрожащими от волнения и нетерпения руками, достаю послание Сшайсе. Пока проделываю все это, зверек вещает без перерыва. Он подробно рассказывает о том, как искал “друга”, как проник в его хорошо охраняемый дом, что, по его словам, было сделать так же сложно, как и забраться в дом Дэуса, эмоционально делится тем, как лично сам Харст едва его не убил, но вовремя остановился, увидев прядь моих волос, а потом сам же лечил. Хотя в последнем, по мнению Урлыки, не было никакой необходимости. Также зверек повествует о невероятно вкусной пище, которую давала ему моя новая пара, отчего питомец воспылал особенной любовью к Сшайсе. Слушая вполуха монолог Урлыки, развязываю мешочек и обнаруживаю там странный крохотный предмет и записку. Повертев его в руках и так и не поняв, что же это такое, разворачиваю послание и читаю:

“Вставь прибор в ухо. 

Сшайсе.”

Так это прибор! 

Следую инструкции. Как только устройство оказывается в ухе, до меня тут же доносится знакомый низкий, глубокий, явно взволнованный голос новой пары:

— Ну наконец-то. Здравствуй, Аэль.

 _ **“Громко не говори. Не известно, транслируют ли видеокамеры звук”**_.

Подчиняясь совету Третьего, придвигаюсь как можно ближе к нише и шепчу:

— Сшайсе, как же я рад тебя слышать! Я думал... думал... — от переизбытка эмоций спирает дыхание. Делаю несколько глубоких вздохов, пытаясь взять себя в руки. — Мне нужно как можно скорее выбраться отсюда. Сегодня меня повторно оплодотворили. Не знаю, удачно или нет.

— Я тебя очень плохо слышу. Почему ты шепчешь? — голос Харста становится обеспокоенно-вопросительным.

— В палате видеокамера. Я боюсь, что она может передавать и звук.

— Давай посмотрим, так ли это. Этот миниатюрный передатчик — новая технология. Ее дал мне мой друг. К сожалению, бОльшую помощь он оказать не смог, поскольку так же, как и я, занят поисками своей пропавшей пары. Это устройство передает аудиальное, звуковое и визуальное изображения. Достань его и направь на видеокамеру. Я скажу, транслирует ли она звуковые сигналы.

Вероятно, не я один в беде. В другой ситуации непременно бы поинтересовался, что случилось с парой друга Сшайсе, но сейчас не до того.

Поблагодарив и отпустив зверька, который тут же отправился добывать теплые шкуры для побега, поднимаюсь и, достав из уха устройство, встаю напротив видеокамеры. По наставлению Третьего , стараясь сделать движения максимально незаметными, направляю передатчик на устройство слежения. После усаживаюсь на кровать и отвернувшись от видеокамеры, вставляю передатчик обратно в ухо.

— Эта видеокамера не передает звуковой сигнал, — через некоторое время звучит комментарий Сшайсе.

Выдыхаю.

— Ты говорил о повторном оплодотворении. Аэль, что с тобой делают?

— Как я понял, первый раз они это сделали, когда я был в Элладе. Но у них ничего не вышло. Сегодня у меня снова началась... — краснею, — течка. Они ввели в меня какую-то странную субстанцию... Что-то экспериментальное... Целитель говорил что-то об отторжении. Сшайсе, мне страшно. Вдруг этот препарат убьет ребенка? — на последней фразе голос становится хриплым и тоненьким, по телу проходит дрожь, а на глаза наворачиваются слезы.

— Аэль, послушай меня внимательно: все будет хорошо. Я обещал тебя вытащить и сделаю это. Я и мои люди уже двигаемся в твою сторону.

Мягкий голос Сшайсе вселяет некоторую уверенность и надежду.

— Ты знаешь место расположения лаборатории? — глупый вопрос, но это понимаю после того, как озвучил его. У меня же есть маячок — сережка в языке.

— Передатчик, который я тебе передал через твоего друга (забавный белу, очень преданный), показывает твое примерное местонахождение.

— Но как же сережка? Разве не она — маячок?

— Сережка, впрочем, как и моя брачная татуировка, на текущий момент на Эрансе не активны. Для активации нам нужно повторить Ритуальный Поцелуй.

Тут же вспоминается брачный поцелуй. Воспоминание настолько ярко, что кажется, будто ощущаю привкус своей и его крови во рту. Вероятно, именно этот поцелуй он называет Ритуальным.

— Аэль, скажи, тебе что-нибудь известно о расположении датчиков, сенсоров и видеокамер, находящихся в палате и здании?

Повторяя слово в слово за Третьим, не переставая поражаться наблюдательности и хорошей памяти еще одного голоса, подробнейшим образом отвечаю на вопрос.

Внимательно выслушав меня, Харст хвалит:

— Молодец, эта информация очень пригодится. Из тебя получилась бы отличная Тень. 

— Тень? Что это или кто?

— Тени — разведчики. Они проникают в строения, план которых по тем или иным причинам невозможно отследить при помощи технологий. Они словно живые сканеры, сообщают о количестве людей, находящихся внутри, и их виде деятельности. В их задачу входит детальное исследование здания. После, по памяти они создают план объекта, учитывая все даже самые мельчайшие подробности.

Это должно быть интересно.

— Ты думаешь, у меня бы получилось?

— Потенциал есть.

Внезапно в голове выстраивается параллель. Тени — разведчики, а разведчики — это тайная работа. 

О людях, выполняющих подобные задания, нигде не читал и ничего не слышал. Отсюда делаю вывод, что это хорошо законспирированные агенты. А вот о последних не раз упоминал брат. Отлично помню присутствие страха в его голосе, когда рассказывал. Опять же, понятие “разведчик” ассоциируется только с кланом Декесус… На мгновение ошарашено замираю, пытаясь переварить только что возникшую ассоциацию.

— Ты состоишь в клане Декесус? 

Если Сшайсе относится к этому клану, то вероятно, он лично знаком с Дэусом. Поднимаюсь и начинаю расхаживать из стороны в сторону, таким образом пытаясь погасить возникшее волнение.

Харст смеется.

— Мне определенно повезло с парой. Ты несомненно весьма проницателен. Нет, я не вхожу в клан Декесус. Я вообще не состою в каком-либо клане.

— Это как? 

— Я — наемник. Чаще всего работаю непосредственно на правителя Эранса, — просто отвечает Сшайсе.

— На совет? — уточняю. О правителе ничего не слышал. Наверное, он имел в виду “правительство”.

— Нет, Аэль, не на совет.

— Но тогда я не понимаю. Разве Эрансом правит не Совет Шести?

На некоторое время Харст замолкает. Затем доносится его вздох.

— Может быть, позже поднимем эту тему. А сейчас давай остановимся на нашей первостепенной задаче — твоем освобождении.

Да, от меня снова утаивают какую-то важную информацию. Эта ситуация кажется до боли знакомой: так всегда поступал Дэус — ничего не говорил.

— Хорошо, — неохотно соглашаюсь (этот разговор отвлекает) и, опустив взгляд, замираю — на полу виднеются отчетливые следы болотного цвета субстанции. Хмурюсь. Это что еще такое? Неужели… Дрожащей рукой ощупываю расщелину между ягодицам. Мокро, что естественно — у меня ведь течка. Учитывая, что не дали никакой ткани, чтобы подложить в штаны, они быстро намокли. Проведя кончиками пальцев по намокшей в характерном месте одежде, подношу руку к свету и смотрю на пальцы. Они оказываются покрыты той же самой болотного цвета, вязкой субстанцией, отчетливо виднеющейся на полу. Что со мной? А вот теперь становится по настоящему страшно.

— Сшайсе, со мной что-то не так... Из меня выходит... Я не могу понять, что это... — голос сейчас более всего напоминает неуверенный, тихий писк кикси.

— Аэль, успокойся и подробно опиши мне эту жидкость, — спокойно, размеренно произносит Харст и, вероятно, заглушив микрофон рукой, обращается к кому-то еще: — Авгус, иди сюда, нужна твоя консультация.

Уже собираюсь исполнить просьбу пары, но в этот момент двери открываются и в палату входят четыре одиса с делегацией целителей, производивших осмотр моего бессознательного тела. Они останавливаются на пороге и окидывают помещение оценивающе-внимательными взглядами.

— Очень интересно. У него началось отторжение, но без кровавых выделений или болезненных ощущений. Сперма с препаратом просто выходят из него, что само по себе нонсенс, — произносит тот самый седовласый одис, несколько часов назад осуществлявший оплодотворение.

— Я же говорил, что нужно действовать проверенными методами. После этого препарата он вообще не сможет забеременеть, — восклицает низенький дженуи в белом халате.

— Господину Дану нужны результаты. У нас не было времени действовать традиционным способом, — сухо возражает главный целитель.

— Позвольте спросить, как мы теперь будем действовать? Благодаря этому препарату, традиционный способом не сработает, — вновь подает голос дженуи — единственный из всех присутствующих, находящийся без маски.

— Мы не будем его оплодотворять, — резко отвечает седовласый и обращается к бугаям в зеленой форме, все это время молчаливо стоящих на пороге: — Ведите его вниз и подготовьте для внедрения жидкого чипа.

— Да Вы с ума сошли! Эта технология еще же не прошла всех тестов. Это может его убить, — громко протестует дженуи.

— Вот и посмотрим: выживет или нет, — довольным, полным азарта, чуть ли не потирая руки от предвкушения, произносит одис и, развернувшись, покидает палату.

А в следующую же секунду ко мне подходят бугаи и, подхватив до сих пор пребывающего от шока в полном ступоре меня под руки, выводят из палаты. Слова седовласого целителя гонгом снова и снова звучат в голове: “...Мы не будем его оплодотворять...” Если они не собираются делать меня беременным, тогда для чего я им нужен? И что за жидкий чип?

 _“Исследования. Они будут ставить над нами эксперименты”_.

Словно очнувшись, подчиняясь внезапно возобладавшему инстинкту самосохранения, прилагая все силы, которые есть, начинаю вырываться из крепкого захвата одисов в зеленом, не обращая внимания на боль, которую причиняю сам себе своими же действиями.

— Нет-нет-нет! — воплю, потеряв остатки самообладания и, видимо, окончательно обезумев. — Не делайте этого!

Но результатом сопротивления является лишь временная остановка, которую даже не успеваю осознать, и весьма болезненный принудительный укол в шею, отчего движения становятся все более вялыми; руки, ноги, а потом и все тело перестает подчиняться; губы прекращают свое движение; голос слабеет, а глаза сами собой закрываются, погружая во тьму. Но несмотря на это, продолжаю обонять, слышать и, как ни странно, чувствовать. Нечто подобное уже переживал во время похищения и ничем хорошим та ситуация не закончилась. Она только принесла невыносимые физические страдания, адскую боль, которую могут вытерпеть и не сойти с ума лишь единицы. Вероятно, отношусь к этим единицам. Хотя, с другой стороны, учитывая наличие голосов, возможно, давно переступил грань нормальности и стал безумным. Но сейчас интуиция подсказывает, что целители своими исследованиями поведут меня намного дальше, за грань возможного.

Если бы мог, то продолжал бы вырываться и оказывать сопротивление, но препарат, полностью обездвиживший, не позволяет этого сделать. Могу лишь слышать шум шагов, звук открывающихся и закрывающихся дверей, а также тихое, едва уловимое движение лифта. Через наушник слышу голос Сшайсе, пытающегося успокоить, вернуть боевое распоряжение духа. Между его монологом, обращенным ко мне, он отдает различные указания, пытаясь вычислить конкретное место моего расположения. Оказывается, у него есть план здания. Также, каким-то образом, он умудряется подключиться к видеокамерам лаборатории. Стараюсь концентрироваться именно на его голосе, пытаясь выбраться из эмоционального водоворота, уносящего все дальше и дальше от реальности, в огромный океан безумия, в котором на этот раз нет берега.

Следующее ощущение в какой-то степени возвращает к реальности — меня укладывают на какой-то твердый холодный предмет. А буквально через минуту снова чувствую укол. Больно. Но укол — это цветочки. Вот то, что начинается за ним… Это не передать словами. Кажется, в меня попадает не лекарство, а раскаленная лава, жидкий огонь, медленно распространяющийся по телу, заставляющий снова и снова корчиться в невыносимой агонии. Но еще ужаснее то, что, как только огненная субстанция начинает распространяться по венам, телу, захватывая, кажется, каждую клетку, связь с Сшайсе прерывается. Я более не слышу мягкого, глубокого, низкого, дарующего надежду голоса, я остаюсь совершенно один на один с невыносимой, всепоглощающей болью, продолжающей снова и снова буквально раздирать тело на мелкие куски...


	42. Глава 28. Часть 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Соавтор: OnnuaBelar  
> Отказ: Йору, Катрен, Сайлас, Рейст Альстер принадлежат OnnuaBelar  
> Идея жидкого чипа разрабатывалась совместно с OnnuaBelar. Огромное спасибо ей за участие))) Идея Агатовых нитей принадлежит OnnuaBelar.

_29-ый день одиннадцатого менсума - 4-ый день двенадцатого менсума_

 

Молодой альфа сидит на песчаном берегу около того самого моря, по которому на огромном трехмачтовом корабле время от времени прибывают к берегам Эллады телесные фантомы из Эранса. Причины происхождения этого необычайного, редкого и странного явления так и остаются неразгаданными, но о появлении фантома всегда известно заранее. Каким образом? Остается еще одной загадкой. Утверждают, что Эру сам лично связывается со Старейшиной, чтобы сообщить эту новость. Предположения, предпосылки, догадки касаемо того, с чем может быть связано возникновение этого необъяснимого явления, не утихают. И единственное объяснение на сегодняшний день — на все воля Эру.

Раньше Джи Эл тоже так считал — на все воля Эру. Неизменно перед сном он возносил молитвы, а к праздникам готовил лучшие дары, надеясь, что несмотря на низкий для альфы рост, и ему будет даровано важное предназначение. Но Эру молчал, и Джи Эл пришел к выводу, что Всезнающий решил обойти его стороной. Почему? Возможно причина в том, что он родился бракованным.

С раннего детства по этому поводу над Джи Элом насмехались и подшучивали. Он не мог дать отпор своим ровесникам — магический потенциал был ниже, чем у остальных, а боевая магия давалась крайне плохо. Зато у него отлично получалось изготовление различных предметов, необходимых для быта. Также у Джи Эла открылся дар к искусству. У Хранителя выходили красивейшие пейзажи, а еще он отлично считал. Искусство и наука — вот его конек. Поэтому, когда альфе исполнилось двенадцать лет — возраст, в котором нужно сделать выбор — стать защитником-воином, ученым или соединить себя с магом-одисом на Эрансе, на совете, состоявшемся между учителем и родителями за чашкой чая, было принято решение: из альфенка получится хороший ученый. Именно к этому Джи Эла и стали готовить.

Будучи крайне любознательным ребенком, альфа словно губка впитывал в себя знания, он был лучшим на потоке. Учителя души в нем не чаяли. Умный, старательный, что еще нужно? Это дало Джи Элу надежду, что возможно Эру все же снизойдет до него и позволит соединиться с магом-одисом (об омегах он и не думал. Они не обращали на него внимания), ведь каждому предоставлялся подобный шанс. Поэтому, когда школа была закончена, Джи Эл не стал торопиться отвечать на приглашения, присланные учеными-Хранителями, он направился к Старейшине с просьбой позволить ступить ему на берег Озера Судеб. Если Эру все же снизойдет до него и решит, что юноша подходит, то альфа продолжит образование в закрытом учебном заведении, в которое допускались лишь избранные. Джи Эл считал, раз Эру наградил его слишком маленьким магическим потенциалом и невысоким ростом для защитника-воина, то, возможно, он даст свое благословение для такой важной миссии, как быть глазами и ушами Всезнающего на рубеже — позволит соединиться с магом. Ведь не зря же он одарил Джи Эла любознательностью, желанием познать неизведанное, а также предрасположенностью к точным наукам, биологии и даром создавать. Как и все Хранители, альфа верил, что у каждого есть свое предназначение. Он надеялся, что именно в этом оно и заключается.

После длительного разговора со Старейшиной, юноше было позволено ступить на берег Озера Судеб и войти в его воды. Он даже удостоился небольшого разговора с Эру, из которого вынес только одно: Джи Эл, как и любой другой Хранитель, несомненно особенный и у него, конечно, есть предназначение, о котором альфе еще предстоит узнать, но быть соединенным с магом-одисом из Эранса, быть глазами и ушами Всевидящего — не его судьба. У него другая дорога. Поэтому Джи Эл покидал воды Озера Судеб будучи крайне расстроенным. В течение всего пути к дому он молчал, а зайдя в родную обитель, не глядя ответил на первое попавшееся под руку приглашение ученого-биолога работать в одной из исследовательских лабораторий.

Поскольку с малых лет каждому жителю Эллады внушалось, что нужно приносить пользу миру, и, выполняя волю Эру, любыми способами сохранять равновесие, как истинный патриот, Джи Эл с головой ушел в науку и добился немалых результатов, при этом узнав много нового и интересного. Но что-то продолжало грызть его, не давая покоя. Ему постоянно казалось, что он не на своем месте.

Папа-омега, чувствуя, что с его чадом творится неладное, замечая: его ребенок несчастлив, потихоньку, как умеют это делать только омеги, начал внушать своему сыну, что пора обзавестись своей семьей. Таким образом родитель надеялся, что его выросший и возмужавший ребенок, наконец, обретет душевную гармонию. И тут Эру обратил свой взор на невысокого альфу, даровав прекрасное чувство любви. Его избранником стал невероятной красоты стеснительный, юный омега. Несмотря на высокую конкуренцию, альфа стал ухаживать за прекрасным Эллиаллем. И в один из дней возлюбленный согласился на предложение руки и сердца. Вдохновленный, невероятно счастливый Хранитель начал изготовление брачной сережки. Он потратил на это невероятное количество времени и сил. В конечном итоге, он создал непревзойденное по красоте брачное украшение. Но, вероятно, Джи Эл чем-то прогневил Эру, на празднике Соединения Душ выяснилось: Эллиалль и Джи Эл не подходят друг другу. Это сильно подкосило альфу. Выбросив украшение, без возможности разделить радость своих собратьев, нарушая традиции Хранителей, Джи Эл покинул праздник. Он не мог смотреть на радостные лица альф и возлюбленного, не мог видеть, как они ластятся друг к другу, излучая счастье. Он просто позорно сбежал и укрылся на берегу моря, на который редко когда ступает нога Хранителя.

И вот уже как несколько часов он сидит на песке и неотрывно вглдяывается в лазурные, прозрачные воды. Мир для него перевернулся. Какой смысл в существовании, если он настолько ущербный, что даже не подходит для того, чтобы создать союз с омегой и продолжить род. Час за часом он задается одним и тем же вопросом и, в конечном итоге, приходит к старому ответу, снова, — он ошибка природы. Слишком низкий и слабый для альфы, да и магическое ядро слишком мало... Вновь и вновь он пытается решить для себя возникшую дилемму: почему Эру сделал его таким? Должна быть причина. Но ответа нет.

Брезжит рассвет. Родители наверняка волнуются. Пора возвращаться и двигаться вперед.

Тяжело вздохнув, Джи Эл медленно поднимается и, прежде чем направиться в сторону селения, бросает последний взгляд на лазурные бескрайние воды и замирает.

Неожиданно вдали появляется десница Эру — столб плотного тумана, уходящий высоко, за облака. Кажется, она живая: то исчезает вместе с ветром, то снова уплотняется, не переставая колебаться, играть, манить. Некоторое время Джи Эл стоит на месте, не смея сделать какого-либо движения, боясь вздохнуть. А в следующий момент срывается с места и мчится в сторону десницы, на ходу раздеваясь. Эру предоставил ему шанс. Он не может упустить его. Сейчас ему, наконец, откроется его предназначение.

На мгновение остановившись перед водной гладью, альфа бросает последний взгляд в сторону селения, мысленно желая счастья родителям, братьям и Эллиаллю с его обретенными парами. После, сделав глубокий вздох, тщетно пытаясь унять сильно колотящееся в груди сердце, Джи Эл входит в море, направляясь к деснице. Как и положено, альфа не плывет, а идет, ожидая, когда воды сомкнутся у него над головой, чтобы, закрыв глаза, сделать вдох и перенестись в Эль Хаурру — вотчину Эру.

Как только Хранитель оказывается полностью под водой, мысленно возблагодарив Эру за неожиданный дар, который тот ему преподнес, Джи Эл закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. Он не сопротивляется внезапному удушью, когда соленая морская вода начинает проникать в него. Это странно, но, наверное, именно так и должно быть, ведь сейчас происходит непосредственное соединение с десницей Эру. Его тело заснет, а душа отправится в длинное путешествие, в другой мир — на Эранс. Перед глазами темнеет, но альфа не предпринимает попыток выплыть из соленых вод. Когда по телу начинает проходить волна за волной сильнейших судорог, внезапная вспышка яркого света озаряет воды лазурного моря. А в следующую секунду Джи Эл чувствует, что снова может свободно дышать. Нет больше сдавливающего, разъедающего, прожигающего легкие удушения; нет леденящей кожу воды. Это значит, что он в Эль Хаурре.

Альфа медленно открывает глаза и обнаруживает себя парящим в странной сфере, со множеством постепенно вспыхивающих экранов. Одни показывают людей в белых халатах, другие — длинные коридоры. Также он видит небольшие комнатки и приходит в ужас от того, что обнаруживается там: полуживые, изувеченные тела людей, которые вот-вот, кажется, испустят свой последний вздох. Из комнат до Джи Эла доносятся стоны несчастных. Где он оказался? Это явно не Эль Хаурра. Это совсем какое-то другое место.

Продолжая осматриваться, Хранитель нащупывает у себя на шее ошейник. Попытка избавится от него не приносит результатов, и это сильно злит, но он быстро берет себя в руки, понимая, эмоции в данной ситуации не к месту. Нужно в первую очередь разобраться, где он оказался и что происходит? Сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, Джи Эл еще раз пробегается глазами по сфере, пытаясь понять: изображение какого именно из экранов сможет дать ответы на его вопросы?

Внимание альфы привлекают люди в белых халатах, весьма сильно напоминающие ученых. Приблизившись к экрану, показывающему их, он концентрируется именно на нем. В это же мгновение изображение, оттеснив другие движущиеся картинки, увеличивается. Кроме того, Джи Эл начинает слышать их разговор. (Хорошо, что он все же, несмотря на уверения учителя, что язык магов Эранса ему едва ли пригодится, в совершенстве им овладел и продолжал заниматься).

— Получилось. Пространственная пушка сработала. Хранитель в чипе. Кроме того, нам удалось удержать контроль, — довольным голосом произносит альфа, держащий небольшой пузырек с плотной субстанцией, который начинает сиять все ярче и ярче.

— Замечательно. Господин Дан будет доволен. Что же, осталось выбрать объект. Печально, что чип невозможно внедрить в одиса. Но посмотрим, как воспримет его организм дженуи.

— Объект 78 так и не смог зачать. Господин Эл уже ведет его на нижние этажи. По его мнению, это самый подходящий кандидат, — сообщает третий, до этого момента с кем-то переговаривающийся по небольшому прибору связи.

— Согласен. Объект 78 крайне интересный экземпляр. У него так же, как и у объекта 34, удивительно быстрая регенерация. Давайте выясним с чем она связана, и как мы можем ее использовать, — с этими словами альфа, держащий в руках пузырек, покидает помещение, жестом велев остальным следовать за ним.

Джи Эл лихорадочно бежит взглядом по экранам и замирает. На одном из них он видит, как по коридору несут бессознательное тело очень красивой омеги. От этого на какое-то время альфа впадает в ступор. Что омега делает на Эрансе? Почему и куда альфы людей, несут дарящего жизнь? Для экспериментов или для оказания помощи? Судя по камерам и стонам, находящихся в них в крайне тяжелом состоянии людей, скорее всего первое. И снова злость. Да как они смеют так обращаться с прекрасным полом? Омеги же совершенно беззащитны, хрупки и эмоциональны. Их следует оберегать и защищать. Они продолжатели рода. Ни один альфа не смеет поднять руку на омегу, причинить ей даже малейшего вреда, насколько страшен не был бы проступок омеги.

Джи Эл быстро исследует стены сферы, пытаясь понять, каким образом он может помочь прекрасному дарующему жизнь. Наконец, он находит способ: сигнал тревоги — это должно приостановить процесс, пока не придумается что-то еще.

Хранитель приближается к панели, благодаря чему, она начинает занимать практически все пространство. Он пытается активировать запуск тревоги, но у него ничего не получается и только тогда до альфы доходит: здесь он лишь наблюдатель. Что-то блокирует его контакт со сферой. Не спуская взгляда с экрана, продолжая наблюдать за омегой, Джи Эл снова и снова исследует пространство. Может, есть какая-либо возможность связаться с Эру, сообщить о происходящем? Тогда Хранители, наверняка, вмешаются и остановят этих садистов. Но он не может нащупать ни тонкой, невидимой глазу и практически неощутимой нити, что должна связывать его с десницей, так же как не видит возможности самому выбраться из этой сферы. В этот самый момент до альфы доходят слова альфы в белом халате о пространственной пушке: тот сотканный из тумана, нестабильный столб был вовсе не десницей, а ловушкой, изобретенной учеными-магами Эранса. Он здесь узник. Никто не знает, где его тело, никому не известно, где он сам. Более того, у Джи Эла нет ни малейшей возможности сообщить о произошедшей с ним беде. Он угодил в ловушку по собственной глупости. С другой стороны, возможно, у него все же появится шанс связаться с Эру или папой-омегой. Связь с родителем, давшим жизнь, сложно разрушить. В любом случае, нужно как-то сообщить о том, что здесь творится. Хранители должны знать, чтобы предотвратить медленно подступающую беду.

Тем временем бессознательного омегу укладывают на живот на какую-то твердую, недостойную прекрасного создания поверхность. Она, наверняка, чрезвычайно неудобна и, не дай Эру, оставит ужасающие синяки на его тонкой коже. А в следующую минуту, убрав волосы с шеи, омеге вводят длинную толстую иглу, после чего экраны и пульты управления мгновенно гаснут, погружая сферу и находящегося в ней Джи Эла в кромешную тьму...

Альфа замирает, ожидая. Без возможности видеть, он прислушивается и тянется к собственному магическому ядру. Ему кажется, что сфера, как и он, живая. Да, она не может дышать и познает мир иначе, но стойко ощущает присутствие Хранителя внутри себя. Джи Эл чувствует потоки, которые словно паутина пересекают пространство. Все они тянутся к нему. Постепенно до молодого альфы доходит, что он и сфера связаны. Они словно кусочки единого целого, гармоничным образом дополняют друг друга. Сфера питается его магией, его энергией, взамен она подпитывает, “кормит” его. Он чувствует ее, как и она его. Джи Эл уже собирается соединиться с этим странным живым объектом, но в следующее же мгновение это блаженное ощущение, заполняющее образовавшуюся внутри пустоту, с момента, как альфа лишился возможности быть рядом со своим возлюбленным Эллиаллем, внезапно пропадает. Из груди Хранителя вырывается грозный рык протеста, сопровождающийся ярким, слепящим, вынуждающим альфу зажмуриться, светопреставлением.

Экраны, панели управления начинают загораться, а затем гаснуть, погружая пространство в кромешную темноту. Постепенно частота этих вспышек становится все чаще и менее продолжительной. Скорость мигания приборов увеличивается до такой степени, что Джи Элу кажется, будто еще чуть-чуть и сфера взорвется. Но как внезапно все это началось, так и столь же внезапно все заканчивается, стабилизируется. Пространство снова хорошо освещено, а экраны и пульты управления отлично просматриваются.

Сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, стараясь унять сильно бьющееся сердце, непонятно какой по счету раз, альфа оглядывает пространство. Все работает и располагается, как и прежде, на своих местах. Хранитель уже собирается с облегчением выдохнуть, как его внимание привлекает совершенно новый экран, с расположенным рядом пультом управления. Удивленный, он приближается к нему, концентрируя на нем внимание. Экран и пульт, увеличившись, сходят со стены и зависают в воздухе непосредственно перед Джи Элом. Сосредоточенно всматриваясь в странные линии и рядом стоящие с ними цифры, альфа постепенно начинает понимать, что это биологические показатели. Но кого? Неужели той хрупкой, юной невероятно красивой омеги? Он быстро бежит взглядом по показателям и на мгновение входит в ступор. Его предположение полностью подтверждается.

Судя по тому, что он видит, омега только что перенес течку, которая была прервана сильной перегрузкой организма, спровоцированной агрессивным воздействием извне. Пульс омеги превышает все мыслимые нормы, дыхание мелкое и частое, кажется, будто омега горит. Джи Эл переключается на параметры ее магического ядра и снова получает изрядную дозу адреналина. Часть резерва постоянно съедается яйцеклетками. Кроме того, одна из них находится в оплодотворенном, но пока еще спящем состоянии, а вторая помещена в плотный магический кокон, который успел получить долю агрессивного воздействия извне. Что же с ним делали? Где его пары? Ведь у половозрелого омеги, успевшего пережить свою первую течку, обязательно должны быть старшие, защитники-пары. Чтобы выяснить это, Джи Эл концентрирует свое внимание на магическом ядре омеги. Ожидания Хранителя оправдываются: увеличившееся изображение ядра позволяет просмотреть структуру и слепок пар дарящего жизнь. О да, омега, как и положено, действительно состоит в брачном союзе с двумя альфами. Но есть одно «но». Их слепки иные. В них присутствуют чуждые Хранителям магические потоки, гармонично соединяющиеся с родными Джи Элу потоками магии. Они гибриды. Не одисы и не альфы. Что-то среднее между тем и тем. Как же им удалось соединиться с омегой? Стоп. А омега ли этот юноша? Может быть, он тоже гибрид? Джи Эл снова очень внимательно просматривает показатели дарующего жизнь и приходит к выводу, поражающему воображение Хранителя — непостижимым образом сфера связана с гибридом омеги и дженуи. При этом именно гены омеги в мальчике занимают активное положение. Что-то с ним произошло поистине страшное. И это что-то разбудило спавший ген Хранителей в нем. Активировавшись, ген пересторил организм дженуи, сделав его практичски омегой.

Джи Эл отстраняется от экрана с показателями, чтобы прийти в себя и проанализировать узнанное.

Итак, сфера каким-то образом соединена с этим дарующим жизнь. Возможно, она находится внутри его тела, ведь все начало сбоить именно в тот момент, когда омеге ввели светящееся вещество через шприц. Также Джи Элу известно, что имея двух альф, двух защитников, омега подвергается жесточайшему, совершенно недопустимому обращению, которое, на текущий момент, Хранитель не может остановить, он сам является узником и не может установить связь со сферой. Может, ему удастся вычислить месторасположение пар дарующего жизнь? Тогда при удачном моменте (Джи Эл верит, такой шанс обязательно появится, по-другому просто не может быть), альфа сообщит им, где их подзащитный. Вполне вероятно, одна из пар в виде телесного фантома периодически появляется в Элладе, возможно, в другом селении, а значит, сможет связаться и с родными Хранителя.

Снова вызвав экран с биологическими показателями омеги, он, насколько возможно, увеличивает голограмму магического ядра дарующего жизнь. Но как он ни старается, ему так и не удается определить месторасположение пар омеги. Почему у него не получается? В чем загвоздка?

Джи Эл снова начинает изучать тело юноши и находит только одну брачную сережку. А где же вторая? Или… Ударив себя по лбу, альфа качает головой и, снова всматривается в слепки пар омеги. Его предположения оказываются верными: первый союз был заключен несколько ранее другого на Эрансе, соответственно и плетение иное. На Эрансе, насколько известно Джи Элу, создаются иные украшения-маячки. Только непонятно, где же само украшение? Но поскольку на этот вопрос пока нет ответа, Хранитель снова внимательно всматривается в слепок второй пары омеги, потому что связаться с первым нет возможности.

Союз со вторым, судя по плетению, заключен в Элладе, причем по всем правилам. Но сережка отчего-то не активна. Вероятно, поскольку союз проходил в Элладе, закреплялся там же и не было повторного соединения на Эрансе, сережка не активна. Эта информация вводит альфу в уныние. Он считает своим прямым долгом оказать помощь омеге. Но вот как это сделать, как помочь?

От этих размышлений его внезапно отвлекают душераздирающие крики, чередующиеся с леденящими душу стонами. Увеличив экран с биологическими показателями омеги, он ищет изображение юноши. Найдя, также изменяет размер, подвешивая экран в пространстве.

Тело омеги сотрясается в страшнейших конвульсиях, глаза закатились, изо рта, носа и даже ушей струится кровь. Пульс зашкаливает, дыхание слишком часто и прерывисто. Магического резерва явно мало для столь агрессивного воздействия, учитывая, что часть его и так расходуется яйцеклетками.

Побледнев, чувствуя, как по спине струится холодный пот, ощущая себя как никогда беспомощным, проклиная про себя садистов-ученых, Джи Эл молится Эру, прося его сохранить жизнь этой омеге. И кажется, Эру необъяснимым образом все же слышит зов о помощи. Постепенно пульс юноши выравнивается, дыхание стабилизируется, и омега открывает невероятно огромные, словно небо светло-голубые бездонные глаза. Кажется, он смотрит прямо на Джи Эла, заглядывает к нему в душу, пленяет его сердце навсегда, без остатка подчиняя альфу себе.

— Наконец-то заткнулся. Сколько можно орать? Как хорошо и спокойно было, когда камера пустовала, — низкий недовольный голос.

Мгновенно вернувшись к реальности, Джи Эл быстро ищет того одиса, которому может принадлежать столь грубое и недостойное изречение. Скорее всего, он находится в соседней комнате. Так и есть. Камера расположена справа. В ней обнаруживается высокий, крупного телосложения одис с волосами цвета спелой пшеницы. Но более всего внимание Хранителя привлекают его глаза. Они янтарно-золотые. Подобный цвет глаз Джи Эл видит впервые.

Все Хранители златовласы и голубоглазы. Приходящие фантомы, насколько известно Джи Элу, имеют точно такую же внешность. Альфа не раз слышал, что маги Эранса весьма отличимы внешне друг от друга. Но слышать одно, а видеть — совершенно другое. Тряхнув головой, Джи Эл снова концентрирует свое внимание на экранах с изображениями узников.

Одис спокойно лежит на жесткой койке и смотрит немигающим взглядом в потолок. Произнеся свою реплику, он садится и, оперевшись спиной о стену, стучит по ней костяшками пальцев.

— Эй, ты там как? Живой?

Голос одиса заставлет омегу замереть. Возможно, он считает человеческие звуки лишь галлюцинацией, плодом воображения, разыгравшейся фантазией на почве только что перенесенных мук. Проморгавшись, он так же, как и одис, принимает сидячее положение. Его движения затруднены. Джи Элу кажется, что для того, чтобы совершить это действие дарующий жизнь расходует остатки своих сил.

— Ты чего молчишь? Или лишился слуха? — последняя фраза звучит весьма грозно, отчего омега снова начинает дрожать. Подтянув колени к груди и обхватив их руками, он тихо, звонким, словно колокольчик, голоском отвечает:

— Живой. Простите. Мне... Я подумал, что мне привиделся Ваш голос... Простите...

— Подумаешь, тут всякое может привидится, — более мягким тоном отвечает одис. Джи Элу кажется, что он таким образом пытается успокоить юношу.

На некоторое время оба замолкают. Вероятно, каждый уходит в свои собственные мысли.

— Вам известно, почему мы здесь? — сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, словно набираясь храбрости, вновь подает голос омега.

— А ты сам не догадываешься? Вот посидишь здесь и узнаешь, — речь одиса снова становится грубой.

— Простите, — очередной раз извиняется юноша и, вероятно, более не ощущая в себе сил сохранять сидячее положение, ложится и сжимается в плотный комок.

— Прекращай извинятся. Достал, — огрызается одис и, поднявшись, начинает мерить шагами камеру.

Прикрыв глаза, не переставая дрожать, омега делает глубокий вздох. А в следующую минуту Джи Эл чувствует, как у него сжимается сердце: из глаз дарующего жизнь начинают катиться слезы.

И опять эта неудержимая ярость. Ему хочется разорвать садистов, заставляющих плакать столь прекрасное и хрупкое существо. Но понимая, что он сейчас совершенно бессилен, Хранитель усилием воли берет себя в руки. Он снова возвращается к парящим в пространстве экранам и устремляет свой взор на омегу.

Обхватив себя руками, дарующий жизнь сжимается еще в более плотный комок. А следующий его жест — он пытается согреть своим дыханием руки — заставляет альфу метнуться к показателям температуры в камерах. Оказывается, там весьма холодно. Они что, решили его заморозить? Чувствуя себя совершенно бессильным, не в состоянии оказать самую необходимую заботу — согреть омегу, Джи Элу остается только продолжать молиться Эру, чтобы юноше удалось выжить в таких условиях. Неожиданно громкий всхлип привлекает внимание Хранителя. И не только его.

— Ну все, началось. Терпеть не могу слез дженуи, — бубнит себе под нос одис, но достаточно громко, чтобы омега расслышал его слова.

Зажав рот рукой, дарующий жизнь пытается подавить рвущиеся наружу рыдания.

Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, вероятно, тем самым пытаясь совладать со своими эмоциями, сосед достаточно мягким тоном снова обращается к омеге:

— Эй, как там тебя зовут?

Через минуту раздается тихий ответ, звучащий буквально на выдохе:

— Аэль.

— Я — Катрен. Будем знакомы, — выдержав небольшую паузу, вероятно размышляя, каким бы вопросом отвлечь омегу (или все же дженуи?) от набирающей обороты истерики, одис изрекает: — Расскажи о себе, как ты сюда попал?

Омега с невероятно благозвучным, по мнению Джи Эла, красивейшим именем, действительно прекращает всхлипывать и задумывается над ответом.

— Это длинная история, — слегка запнувшись, наконец, отвечает он.

— А разве мы куда-то торопимся? У меня вроде свидание со шприцами и пищащими приборами на сегодня не запланировано. Поверь мне, теперь все время мира в нашем распоряжении. Так что давай, начинай.

После следует очередная весьма длительная пауза.

— Может, Вы первый, — видимо почувствовав взрывной характер соседа, а потому собравшись с духом, предлагает Аэль.

— Не-ет, так не пойдет. Я первым задал вопрос, так что тебе и отвечать, — протягивает Катрен.

— А Вы потом поделитесь своей историей? — звучит встречный вопрос, излагаемый более смелым тоном.

— А ты, я смотрю, не робкого десятка? Посмотрим. Рассказывай.

Сделав глубокий вздох, робко, даже в какой-то степени неохотно, дарующий жизнь начинает свое повествование.

— На самом деле я был зачат здесь, в лаборатории, — после первой же фразы Катрен удивленно присвистывает, но более одис никак не выказывает своих эмоций. — Моему папе-дженуи удалось сбежать. Насколько мне известно, ему помогал Хранитель и целитель-ученый, которого вынудили принимать участие в эксперименте. Мое появление на свет произошло в Эджентисе. К тому моменту, мой папа нашел пару, поэтому у меня есть брат. К сожалению, мой папа умер на операционном столе... ну-у, когда меня извлекали из него, — омега на мгновение замолкает, вероятно, вновь переживая утрату. — Я его видел лишь раз, на видеозаписи, оставленной им… — постепенно голос Аэля становится более ясным, звуки четкими, а вскоре слова начинают сами собой литься из него. Он как на исповеди рассказывает свою историю, полностью уйдя в себя и свои воспоминания. Он повествует о жизни в Эджентисе; рассказывает о своих впечатлениях, когда впервые оказался в Алториесе; делится воспоминаниями о поступлении в университет, радостной и весьма неожиданной встречей с другом брата — Лоэ, которого все на протяжении нескольких лет считали мертвым. По словам Аэля, жизнь в респектабельных районах Эранса не для всех хороша, но юноша считает, что ему повезло. 

Джи Эл в корне не согласен с омегой. Как главы Эранса могут себя уважать, если их дарующие жизнь вынуждены зарабатывать себе на пропитание, да еще таким позорным способом, как исполнение танцев эротического содержания и торговлей собственными телами. Хранитель не осуждает омегу, понимая, что на тот момент у него не было другого выбора, но власть имущие начинают вызывать в альфе жуткое неприятие. Вероятно, ему никогда не будет дано понять культуру и традиции магов Эранса.

При воспоминаниях о первой паре голос Аэля наполняется нежностью. Но несмотря на то, что омега ничего плохого не говорит о своем альфе, а возносит его чуть ли не до небес, Хранитель улавливает интонации скрытой, хорошо завуалированной боли. Чем-то все же этот одис обидел его. Но сердцу не прикажешь. Джи Элу отлично известно, что омеги могут простить своим любимым все. Поэтому, зная эту особенность дарующих жизнь, альфы стараются доставлять прекрасному полу как можно меньше неприятностей и, насколько это возможно, оберегать их от различного рода волнений.

Катрен же, по мнению Хранителя, странно эмоционально реагирует на имя первой пары Аэля — Дэуса д’е Море. Его лицо искажает едва сдерживаемая ярость, а кисти рук сами собой сжимаются в кулаки. Может, они знакомы? Возможно. Вероятно, между соседом омеги и Дэусом существуют какие-то неразрешенные разногласия.

Хотя Аэль очень кратко, вскользь упоминает плохие события, судя по тому, как он опускает взгляд в пол и по тому, как начинает дрожать его голос, Джи Эл делает вывод, что юноша так до конца и не оправился от пережитого. Говорят, время лечит все. Но так ли это? Возможно ли пережить смерть друга, когда справедливость так и не восторжествовала, или забыть дитя, которого, пусть и не продолжительное время, носил под сердцем? Джи Эл знает, последнего ему никогда не понять. Это дано только дарующим жизнь. Тем не менее, альфе все же доводилось видеть омег, потерявших своих нерожденных детей еще во время беременности. Из них уходит тот необъяснимый свет, который могут источать эти прекрасные создания. Именно поэтому альфы во время беременности более всего оберегают своею пару, исполняют любые капризы и терпят гормональные всплески, выражающиеся в резкой смене настроения и необъяснимых, странных, неподдающихся какой-либо логике внезапных желаниях.

О тернистом пути, приведшим в Элладу, Аэль рассказывает лишь одним предложением: он был похищен и с ним очень плохо обошлись, а Эру спас его. При этом его лицо становится невероятно бледным, а голос совсем тихим. А дальше, нарушая все законы, впрочем Джи Эл не смеет осуждать прекрасную омегу за столь ужасный проступок, Аэль долго и весьма подробно рассказывает о другом, прекрасном мире, где он повстречал свою вторую пару, о том, как узнал о предательстве и измене первой, и как оказался здесь.

К концу этой длинной повести по бледным щекам дарующего жизнь снова катятся слезы, а взор устремлен в маленькое окошко, расположенное в самом верху, под потолком. За стеклом виднеются белые, медленно падающие хлопья снега.

Пространство снова погружается в тишину.

— Мне ведь уже не выбраться отсюда? — тихо спрашивает юноша и шепчет, скорее обращаясь к себе: — Сшайсе не придет. Он не сможет меня найти и бросит здесь, откажется от меня, как и Дэус. Я снова совершенно один. Как всегда. Все уходят...

— Не смей. Если даже твои пары забыли о тебе (переломать бы им за это все кости), перестали искать, ты не один. У тебя есть сосед, в моем лице, — ворчливо-жестким тоном изрекает Катрен, и смягчившись предлагает: — Давай спать. Уже поздно. Нужно набраться сил. Неизвестно, что нас ожидает завтра.

— Вы правы. Спокойной ночи, — выдержав небольшую паузу, соглашается Аэль. Вытерев рукой слезы и сделав глубокий вздох, он тихо спрашивает: — А завтра Вы расскажете свою историю?

— Это завтра еще предстоит пережить, — бубнит себе под нос одис и более громко добавляет: — Обязательно. Спокойно ночи.

Омега снова укладывается на твердую постель и, свернувшись комочком, закрыв глаза, произносит:

— Спокойной ночи.

Покачав головой, Катрен подкладывает руки под голову.

— Дженуи... — едва слышно со вздохом протягивает он и, закрыв глаза, кажется, тут же проваливается в глубокий сон.

Аэль следом за соседом ступает на порог мира сновидений.

Джи Эл же, не спуская глаз с омеги, дает себе обещание, что сделает все от него зависящее, чтобы облегчить его участь, и во чтобы то ни стало сохранить жизнь этому совсем еще юному созданию. Нельзя так обращаться с дарующими жизнь. Их нужно оберегать, холить и лелеять. Если этого не могут сделать его пары, то как только у Джи Эла появится возможность, а она непременно появится, Хранитель возьмет на себя ответственность за эту омегу. И пусть это против правил, отныне Аэль его Аштари, его Хранимый.


	43. Глава 27. Часть 2

Как выясняется, вторая половина ночи вплоть до рассвета — самое спокойное время суток. Крики и стоны, доносящиеся из маленьких комнат-камер затихают. 

Садисты, посмевшие именовать себя учеными, также скрываются в своих удобных, больших спальнях, чтобы дать телу и духу отдых. Хотя, есть ли у них душа? Джи Эл в этом сомневается. Если даже она и есть, то она чернее ночи. Он уверен, Эру никогда не примет их в свои объятия, не позволит возродиться вновь, поскольку они не достойны этого.

Чтобы абстрагироваться от увиденного ужаса и найти способ облегчить участь Аэля, Джи Эл сосредоточенно начинает изучать каждый экран, каждую панель сферы. После нескольких часов подобной деятельности открывается многое. Во-первых, сфера, как и предполагал Хранитель, изначально связана непосредственно с телом Хранимого, вернее, она находится внутри него. Скорее всего, она и является тем самым жидким чипом, который был насильно введен в Аэля. Джи Эл возносит длинную молитву Эру, благодаря его за то, что организм Аштари принял чужеродную субстанцию. О параметрах жидкого чипа, особенностях, возможностях, а также технологиях, использовавшихся при его изготовлении, Хранитель узнает опять же благодаря сфере, самостоятельно входящей в контакт со всеми приборами, находящимися поблизости. Если бы не блок, хорошо прочувствованный Джи Элом, то он смог бы помочь Аэлю — чип позволяет управлять потоками энергии, которые обеспечивают жизнедеятельность организма Аштари.

Следующие часы Джи Эл посвящает изучению этого самого блока, созданного явно искусственно, не позволяющего пройти путь полного соединения с Хранимым и сферой. Он выясняет, чтобы убрать преграду, ему необходимо выйти из сферы и, соединившись со зданием, сделав на хотя бы краткий период времени его своим телом, отключить изобретенное садистами устройство. Именно оно активирует ошейник, удерживающий Джи Эла внутри сферы и частично подавляет его магию. Из-за этого альфа не может исполнять свои прямые обязанности: защищать и помогать Аштари. Из-за этой треклятой программы, соединенной с ошейником, он также не может связаться ни с семьей, ни с Эру. Чтобы не позволить ярости и съедающему альфу желанию восстановить справедливость — наказать ученых-садистов за содеянное, — Джи Элл снова и снова исследует сферу, насколько ему позволяет это сделать ошейник.

Спустя еще пару часов выясняется, что крохотная лазейка все же есть. Благодаря ей он слышит все, что происходит в здании. Видеокамеры, расположенные на нижнем уровне, могут передавать не только изображение, но и звук. Садисты отключили последнее, видимо для того, чтобы не слышать стенания подопытных. Благодаря этой маленькой лазейке, Джи Элу и удается принимать аудио сигналы. Хранитель крайне сожалеет, что это единственное, на что он пока способен. Но факт того, что им обнаружена прореха, несказанно радует. Прореху можно увеличить.

Поглощенный исследованием сферы и ее возможностей, он на какое-то время совершенно выпускает из виду Аэля, думая, что Хранимый пока еще спит. Вновь обратить свой взор к экрану с изображением Аштари вынуждают голоса ученых, раздающиеся непосредственно из камеры дарующего жизнь.

Мужчина в белом халате, чуть позади которого стоят два одиса в зеленой одежде, протягивает омеге небольшой пластмассовый стакан с слегка розоватой жидкостью в нем.

— Пей, — приказывает мужчина.

Бросив взгляд на одисов в зеленом, вероятно понимая, что попытки отказа ни к чему не приведут, сделав глубокий вздох, дрожащей рукой омега берет стакан и махом опрокидывает в себя содержимое. Забрав емкость, садист в сопровождении одисов покидает камеру Хранимого.

Как только они оказываются вне поля видимости Аэля, омега направляется к решетке вентиляции и опускается на пол. Некоторое время он неотрывно смотрит на нее. Затем подносит руку к уху и извлекает оттуда нечто черное круглой формы и просовывает предмет сквозь решетку. Заинтригованный странными действиями Аштари, Джи Эл концентрирует все свое внимание на решетке и спрятанном там объекте. Что это такое? Почему Хранимый убрал этот странный предмет именно туда? Если бы альфа мог управлять видеокамерами, то, несомненно, он бы приблизил изображение. А так ему приходится довольствоваться только тем, что он может разглядеть. Хотя, он и этому рад. Было бы хуже, если бы он не имел ни малейшего представления, что происходит с его Аштари.

После внимательного изучения участка помещения, где расположена вентиляция, Джи Элу начинает казаться, будто в ней кто-то сидит. 

Тряхнув головой и хорошо проморгавшись, решив, что из-за стресса ему мерещиться необъяснимое, альфа увеличивает экран с биологическими показателями Аэля и снова сосредотачивает свое внимание непосредственно на нем. Пока вроде все в порядке. Переведя взгляд на изображение дарующего жизнь, альфа продолжает наблюдать за его действиями. Хранимый еще некоторое время сидит около решетки, потом поднимается и, сделав несколько шагов, устраивается на жесткой кровати.

— Катрен, — тихо зовет он.

Хранитель увеличивает изображение соседней комнаты и замирает.

На первый взгляд, кажется, ничего не происходит, но если вглядеться, то можно заметить чрезмерную бледность, вздувшиеся вены и затрудненное дыхание одиса. Что с ним? Может, ему дали выпить то же самое, что и Аэлю, но если это так?.. Джи Эл мгновенно снова переводит свой взгляд на экран с биологическими показателями омеги. Ничего не изменилось. С облегчением вздохнув, он снова устремляется к изображениям Катрена и Аштари.

— Чего тебе? — сделав глубокий вздох, с небольшим придыханием, достаточно грубо интересуется одис.

— Мне что-то дали. Как думаешь, что это может быть? — в голосе Хранимого Джи Эл четко улавливает нотки страха, от чего руки альфы сами собой сжимаются в кулаки. 

Какой раз подряд он задается одним вопросом: какими нужно быть извергами, чтобы так обращаться с дарующим жизнь? Ну ничего, придет час, и все они ответят за каждую пролитую слезинку Аштари. Никто не уйдет безнаказанным.

— Подожди и узнаешь, — тем же грубым тоном отвечает Катрен. Впрочем, едва ли он сейчас способен быть любезным. Одису явно очень плохо. Похоже, ему с огромным трудом удается сдержать болезненные стоны.

Аэль замолкает и ложится. В этот момент его пульс внезапно учащается, а с губ слетает болезненный стон. Кожа прямо на глазах сереет, дыхание становится частым и поверхностным. В то же мгновение, как Джи Элу удалось заметить эти изменения, он подлетает к биологическим показателям Хранимого и разворачивает их практически на всю сферу. Происходит нечто поистине неправдоподобное: легкие, желудок и печень необъяснимым образом видоизменяются. Что-то их с неимоверной скоростью разрушает, но ген Хранителей не позволяет этого, мгновенно заменяя клетки дженуи на омежьи. Чтобы разглядеть этот удивительный и крайне болезненный процесс, Джи Элу приходится максимально увеличить картинку. Если бы подобное не происходило с его Аштари, то процесс, наверняка, очень сильно бы увлек биолога, но стоны, чередующиеся с душераздирающими криками и громкими всхлипами, меняют восприятие альфы. Он мечется по сфере, проклиная про себя садистов и вознося молитвы Эру. При этом его взгляд останавливается то на чересчур бледном теле Аэля, по которому проходит волна за волной сильнейших судорожных спазмов, то на его биологических, превышающих все мыслимые и немыслимые нормы, показателях. Джи Элу кажется, что время остановилось. Аэль в любой момент может покинуть этот мир. Альфа не замечает, как из его глаз бегут слезы, а челюсти и кулаки плотно сжаты. Практически не моргая, он продолжает наблюдать за показателями.

Сколько все это длится — альфе неизвестно. Но вот постепенно показатели стабилизируются, а сам Аштари впадает в беспамятство.

Тем временем гены Хранителей продолжают делать свое дело. После того, как Аэль поправится — Джи Эл верит в самоизлечение организма, по-другому просто не может быть, — его Аштари будет омегой практически на сто процентов. Хорошо это или плохо — какая разница? Главное, Хранимый останется жить.

Еще через небольшой период времени, температура тела Аэля поднимается и его начинает сильно лихорадить. С его губ срываются несвязные слова. Джи Эл прислушивается, пытаясь разобрать, что именно говорит его Аштари. В конечном итоге, до альфы доходит, что он постоянно зовет то Дэуса, то Сшайсе, просит их не бросать его, помочь. Далее он начинает взывать к какому-то ребенку и просить у него прощения...

Джи Эл холодеет. Неужели Аштари вышел на тонкие уровни и сейчас разговаривает со своим нерожденным ребенком? Это очень плохо, поскольку говорит о том, что нить жизни, соединяющая дух с телом, стала невероятно тонкой и может разорваться в любой момент.

— Сок Опасных Кустов... Это надолго... — доносится до Джи Эла тихое бормотание Катрена, вероятно, уже успевшего прийти в себя.

Что еще за Опасные Кусты? Нахмурившись, альфа бросается к пульту и влезает в базу данных лаборатории. Выясняется, что ядовитое растение «Terecunom Sonamblis», в простонародье именуемое «Опасными Кустами», произрастает на зараженной территории — эпицентре взрыва биологического оружия, произошедшего в последнюю войну магов примерно триста лет назад. При физическом контакте тела с «Terecunom Sonamblis», полностью отказывают желудок, печень и легкие. Все это сопровождается сильными галлюцинациями. Выясняется, что садисты как раз работают над противоядием от этого растения.

Выживет ли Аштари? Если бы Джи Эл был с ним соединен, если бы только мог управлять сферой, то уже бы вовсю делился своей энергией, таким образом обеспечив Хранимогу быстрое восстановление. А так Аэль вынужден использовать только часть своего магического резерва, который расходуется слишком быстро.

Эти ученые не просто садисты — они гораздо хуже. Как можно ставить эксперименты на человеке, чей магический резерв не восстановлен? Или так и задумывалось? Все это необходимо как-то остановить. Но как?

Продолжая мысленно проклинать этих магов, чувствуя себя беспомощным, Джи Эл опускается в самый низ сферы и начинает возносить Эру молитву за молитвой, в надежде, что, возможно, Всезнающий все же слышит его. Так это или нет, но постепенно температура спадает, и Аэль затихает, наконец, погружаясь в спасительный сон. Вздохнув с облегчением, Джи Эл ищет экран с лаборантской — необходимо выяснить, что еще задумали садисты.

Лаборантская представляет собой большое, просторное помещение, разделенное несколькими перегородками. За одной из них стоит огромная лохань, сделанная из прозрачного, неизвестного альфе материала. За другой, длиной во всю стену, расположен стол с небольшими приборами. Так же Джи Эл обращает внимание на экраны с биологические показателями Аэля. Именно около них и собираются одисы и дженуи в белых халатах.

— Очень интересно, — произносит один из них, потирая рукой небритый подбородок. — Вы только посмотрите, какое удивительное восстановление. Думаю, на основе его ДНК у нас, наконец, получится изготовить противоядие. Если это так, то господин Дан будет чрезвычайно доволен, — он на минуту замолкает, словно о чем-то задумавшись. — Господин Олдумьен, как продвигается процесс с кроноулиновой кислотой? Есть результаты?

— Пока нет. Экспериментальные мази также не работают. Объекты умирают, — сокрушенно покачав головой отвечает один из присутствующих в помещении одисов.

Еще немного о чем-то поразмышляв, мужчина с щетиной, вероятно, придя к какому-то решению и оттого оживившись, произносит:

— Давайте посмотрим, как будет реагировать на нее объект 78.

— Но господин Эл, это же может убить его. Нужно хотя бы дать ему время на восстановление, — высказывает свои возражения еще один из присутствующих.

— Учитывая быстроту его регенерации, к завтрашнему вечеру он должен будет полностью восстановиться. Вот тогда мы и проведем эксперимент. Подготовьте все. И пусть подопытного хорошо накормят, — с этими словами, хмыкнув каким-то своим мыслям и начав напевать себе под нос неизвестную мелодию, удаляется. Остальные приступают к полученному заданию.

***

Аэль приходит в себя медленно. Его движения затруднены. Все то время пока Аштари пребывал на грани сна и бреда, Джи Эл искал способ расширить обнаруженную щель, но пока безрезультатно. Но альфа не теряет надежды и продолжает упорно искать способ обойти хитрую программу. Он настолько углубляется в процесс решения поставленной задачи, что не замечает, как его Хранимому приносят огромный поднос с едой. Тихий писк панели с биологическими показателями омеги заставляет Джи Эла отвлечься от занятия. (Хранитель специально включил сигнал, который бы дал знать, что дарующий жизнь проснулся). Как только это происходит, альфа, тут же бросив свои исследования, концентрирует внимание на своем Аштари.

Открыв глаза, первым делом Аэль обводит камеру взглядом и останавливается на подносе с яствами. Не отрывая голодного и одновременно испуганного взгляда от пищи, он с трудом садится. Чересчур медленные движения Аштари, явно говорящие о нехватке энергии, вызывают очередной внутриутробный рык ярости, протеста и бессилия. Джи Эл непонятно какой по счету раз бросает взгляд на магическое ядро омеги. Да, Хранимый порядком истощен. Сколько еще сможет вынести его организм, пока окончательно не сдаст? Сколько еще сможет гореть искра жизни в нем? После каждого эксперимента над юношей, она становится все меньше. Именно это более всего пугает. Успеет ли он обойти программу и помочь Хранимому? Не опоздает ли? Сделав глубокий вздох, загоняя глубоко в себя разбушевавшуюся в нем ярость и страх, альфа снова концентрирует свое внимание на дарующем жизнь.

С трудом встав с кровати и опустившись на пол рядом с подносом, Аэль долгое время разглядывает его, не решаясь притронутся к еде. Возможно, оиега боится, что еда может быть отравленной. Аэлю ведь неизвестно, что может посетить больной разум ученых садистов. То, что еда вполне пригодна для потребления — об этом известно только Джи Элу — он своевременно подслушал разговор мучителей в белых халатах. Аэль же об состоявшемся разговоре между учеными не знает. Осторожность и недоверие Аштари в данных условиях — несомненно хорошая черта, но дарующему жизнь крайне необходимо подкрепить силы, ему нужно поесть. И снова Джи Эл чувствует себя абсолютно бесполезным и беспомощным, потому что не может сообщить своему Хранимому даже такую простейшую информацию. Отвешивая длинные емкие проклятия в адрес садистов, Джи Эл продолжает наблюдать за своим Хранимым. Следующие его действия кажутся весьма странными.

Взяв поднос с едой и с трудом встав, еле передвигая ноги, Аэль направляется в сторону вентиляционной решетки. Добравшись до нее, кажется, тратя последние силы, он опускается на пол и ставит поднос рядом. После чего начинает одну за другой подносить тарелки непосредственно к решетке. Зачем он это делает? Не повредился ли умом? Хотя, учитывая то, что с ним тут вытворяют, такой исход вполне закономерен. Ну ничего, Джи Эл все равно вытащит своего Аштари из этого места. И со временем, когда-нибудь, Аэль придет в себя. Хранитель же приложит все свои усилия для этого.

Как только омега заканчивает эту странную процедуру, что-то тихо пробормотав себе под нос, тут же набрасывается на еду. Закончив поглощать содержимое тарелок, снова взяв поднос, он поднимается и плетется к жесткой койке. Поставив предмет с пустыми тарелками на пол, в том же самом месте, где оставили его одисы в зеленом, он устраивается на кровати и, сжавшись в плотный комок, тихо зовет:

— Катрен?

Желая знать, как дела у соседа Хранимого, Джи Эл обращает свое внимание на изображение камеры одиса.

Тот тоже пребывает не в лучшем состоянии. Он лежит на кровати и просто глядит в потолок. Вероятно, он чувствует себя таким же обессиленным, как и Аэль. Интересно, что же такого дали садисты ему?

— Чего тебе, — через небольшой период времени следует ответ, произнесенный пусть и агрессивным, но весьма бодрым тоном.

— Скажите, а тут всегда так хорошо кормят? — тихим, слегка дрожащим голосом интересуется омега.

— Крайне редко. Так что радуйся и лови момент, — следует сухой ответ.

Аэль замолкает.

— Суремму давали? — спустя какое-то время неожиданно подает голос одис.

— Что такое суремма? — тут же откликается Аэль.

— Суремма — такая зеленая жижа. Вкусная.

— Тогда давали, — немного задумавшись, отвечает Аэль. — А почему Вы спрашиваете? — вероятно паранойя уже потихоньку овладевает сознанием омеги — в его голосе явно присутствуют нотки страха.

Но Катрен молчит. Его руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки, а на скулах начинают играть желваки.

— Это что-то опасное? Ядовитое? Мне не нужно было это есть? — теперь голос пропитан паникой.

— Нет, суремма — полезна, — смягчается одис. — Помнится, я тебе обещал рассказать историю своей жизни. Это еще актуально?

По мнению Джи Эла, мужчина слишком топорно переводит тему, но это срабатывает, Аэль оживляется.

— Да, — тихо, практически на выдохе, отвечает он.

Положив себе руки под голову и устремив взгляд к потолку, Катрен с легкой усмешкой на губах замечает:

— Моя история жизни, в отличии от твоей, весьма банальна, — далее следует небольшая пауза. — Родился я и вырос, так же, как и ты, в Эджентисе. Мои родители, опять же, как и твои, мертвы. Но, в отличие от твоих, они умерли насильственной смертью — были убиты, — он снова замолкает и словно погружается в прошлое, неотрывно продолжая смотреть в потолок немигающим взглядом. — Ты меня прости, но, возможно, в их смерти виноват твоя первая пара — Дэус д'е Море. Он тогда еще не был главой клана, но операция и внеплановая Чистка, последовавшая за ней, — должно быть его рук дело... Его и Рейста Альстера. По крайней мере, именно это удалось выяснить моему старшему брату — Сайласу. Да, в этом наши судьбы похожи — у меня тоже есть брат, и я для него вечная головная боль, — на губах Катрена появляется нежная, совсем не свойственная этому одису улыбка. После этого настроение Катрена внезапно меняется в худшую сторону. Он хмурится, а голос начинает звучать более надрывно и жестко. — Но я отвлекся. Когда мне было восемнадцать, в Эджентисе началась внезапная Чистка. Никто из нас ее не ждал. Обычно, весь Эджентис в курсе, если ожидается подобное мероприятие, думаю, тебе и самому об этом известно. Так вот, тогда был уничтожен целый сектор. Мы оказались в самом эпицентре. Я был сильно ранен и выжил лишь потому, что отец прикрыл меня своим телом. Он умер прямо на мне, а я в течение нескольких часов пролежал под бездыханным трупом родителя и не мог ничего сделать — моя рана была слишком глубока. Помню, мне было невероятно страшно. Более беспомощным и бесполезным я себя никогда еще не ощущал. Я никак не мог повлиять на происходящие события. Именно тогда я мгновенно повзрослел. Я не помню, как выбрался из-под отца, как покидал оцепленный район. Все происходило словно в тумане... Помню, меня приютил кто-то из знакомых. Там, собственно, меня и нашел мой брат. Я всегда благодарю Создателя, что Сайласу к тому моменту удалось перебраться в Вилру. Но как только он узнал о произошедшем, сразу же, несмотря на опасность, поехал за мной в Эджентис. Ты знаешь, мой брат — целитель, но он не такой, как те, что из клана Витаэ. Только благодаря ему и его магическим способностям я снова встал на ноги. Именно тогда я поклялся, что обязательно стану сильным и отомщу убийцам своих родных... — голос одиса становится хриплым и дрожит от едва сдерживаемой ярости и боли. Ладони рук сжаты в кулаки, каждая мышца напряжена, на скулах играют желваки.

Джи Элу кажется, что если этот одис выпустит весь свой гнев и ярость наружу, то парой движений разнесет камеру. Впрочем, Джи Эл понимает его. Что бы делал он, если бы с его родными обошлись таким же образом? Разве им бы не овладела жажда мести?

Судя по выражению лица Аэля, юноше крайне тяжело узнавать подробности деятельности своей пары.

— Может быть... — он делает глубокий вздох. — Может, все же моя первая пара... Дэус... не причастен к тем событиям? — тихо, с надеждой в голосе, спрашивает он.

И опять Джи Эл понимает чувства омеги. Еще бы, узнать о том, что твой возлюбленный, твоя половинка, мог быть причастен к подобному...

Катрен прикрывает глаза, вероятно, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Проведя нервным движением рукой по волосам, сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, он, наконец, произносит:

— Может и так. Но... — начав строить фразу весьма угрожающим, полным ярости и гнева тоном, неожиданно он обрывает сам себя и снова на какое-то время замолкает. — Зря я тебе рассказал. Не стоило...

— Нет-нет, все нормально, — тут же отзывается омега, тихо всхлипывая и утирая рукой слезы. — Я всегда предполагал, что Дэус... Все в порядке.

— Эй, ты чего там? Ревешь что ли? — вероятно, до слуха Катрена все же донесся тихий плач. — А ну, прекрати. Нашел из-за кого слезы лить. Из-за пары, который бросил тебя, предал. Не смей, слышишь?

— Прости, — раздается тихий ответ.

На мгновение задумавшись, Катрен снова резко меняет тему:

— Знаешь, у меня есть пара. Мой возлюбленный, повелитель моей души. Однажды, внезапно, он появился в моей жизни и похитил мое сердце. Его зовут Йору. И знаешь в чем порадокс? Он сын самого главного моего врага — Рейста Альстера. Но несмотря на это, вот уже на протяжении нескольких лет, я просыпаюсь с мыслями только о нем. Судьба, от нее не убежишь... — он замолкает и поворачивается на бок. — Давай-ка спать. Думаю, нам с тобой завтра предстоит пережить один из сложнейших дней, — мне тоже сегодня дали суремму... а это, дружок, очень плохой знак...

Вот идиот! Зачем так пугать? Пусть он хотя бы ночь проведет спокойно. Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Джи Эл продолжает наблюдать за своим Аштари и его соседом.

— Плохой знак? Что ты имеешь в виду? — несмотря на ярко выраженную слабость, Аэль садится. Весь его внешний вид говорит о том, что слова Катрена весьма встревожили омегу.

— Ничего. Забудь. Спокойной ночи, — суховатым тоном отвечает одис, давая понять, что более не предрасположен к общению.

— Спокойной ночи, — вздохнув, тихо отвечает Аэль и снова ложится, устремив взгляд на решетку вентиляции.


	44. Глава 28. Часть 3

Пока Аштари и его сосед спят, Джи Эл снова приступает к решению поставленной задачи.

Потратив около восьми часов и успев уже было окончательно отчаяться, неожиданно пытливый ум альфы выдает интересную идею. А что, если поток энергии узко направить? Ведь по сути, сфера, несмотря на стоящий блок, потребляет энергию, вырабатываемую магическим ядром Хранителя. Возможно, если сделать активным только одну панель или экран, получится увеличить, пробить, сделать прореху шире? Конечно, это всего лишь идея. Но попробовать осуществить стоит. Как раз сейчас, по мнению Джи Эла, самое удачное время для проведения этого эксперимента. Слава Эру, альфа может управлять экранами и панелями, находящимися непосредственно в сфере. Да, он не может влиять на приборы, с которыми сфера устанавливает связь, но включать, отключать и совершать прочего рода операции в том пространстве, в котором он находится, ему под силу.

Вознеся непонятно какую по счету молитву Эру, сделав глубокий вздох, Джи Эл одним махом отключает все экраны и пульты управления, оставляя активной лишь найденную программу с обнаруженной в ней прорехой и направляет всю энергию на края дыры, пытаясь проломить блок. О да! Это действительно срабатывает — дыра увеличивается. Теперь остается выяснить, какие еще опции ему теперь доступны.

На выяснение этого уходит еще примерно четыре часа. К сожалению, ожидания не особо оправдываются. Да, он может воздействовать на приборы, расположенные вне сферы, посылать сообщения, управлять видеокамерами... Но это все. Чтобы помочь Аштари, этого не достаточно. Чтобы не расстраиваться, Джи Эл успокаивает себя тем, что результат все же есть.

Сделав несколько глубоких вдохов, он решает вновь полностью активировать сферу, чтобы посмотреть, чем занимается и как себя чувствует Хранимый.

Аэль уже успел проснуться и снова сидит около решетки. Его биологические показатели в норме — организм успел полностью исцелиться. Это радует. Но что омега снова делает на холодном полу около вентиляции? Чтобы это выяснить, Джи Эл полностью отключает сферу, оставляя лишь экран с видеоизображением камеры Хранимого. Теперь этот прибор полностью под контролем альфы. Он максимально увеличивает участок помещения, где располагается решетка вентиляции, и не может сдержать удивленного возгласа: за решеткой, практически прилипнув к холодным прутьям, сидит небольшое существо. У него густая, невероятно красивая шерсть голубого цвета. На мордочке отчетливо просматриваются шесть глаз, а на кончиках ушей — невероятно милые кисточки. Также Джи Эл отмечает, что зверек и Хранимый неотрывно смотрят друг другу в глаза. На какое-то мгновение альфе кажется, будто они ведут мысленную беседу, что вполне вероятно.

Изучая культуру и традиции Эранса, Хранитель, в силу своей любознательности и жажды знаний, ознакомился со всей доступной информацией. Животный мир на протяжении длительного времени не оставлял в покое. Он перечитал всю даже засекреченную литературу касаемо млекопитающих и прочих представителей экосистемы Эранса. 

В последнюю войну, когда было активировано биологическое оружие, пострадали не только маги, но и животные. Они либо вымерли, либо претерпели жуткие мутации. Мутанты до сих пор отлавливаются магами, входящими в клан Теллурис. Также Джи Элу известно, что многие виды живых существ были созданы искусственным путем для поддержки экосистемы. Окончательно успокоившись и решив, что мир полностью стабилизирован, ученые вновь ступили на путь разрушения, позволив себе выводить существ для личных целей.

Зверек, сидящий за решеткой и преданно смотрящий Аэлю в глаза, как раз и является живым доказательством использования науки в корыстных целях. Вид этого существа называется “белу”. Они очень опасные хищники, смертельное оружие, имеющие, по мнению ученых Эранса, один изъян: они полностью зависимы от своего хозяина. Хранители, изучающие животный мир Эранса, а также неустанно следящие за действиями ученых-магов, предполагают, что белу соединяются крепкими узами на ментальном уровне с первым человеком, которого увидят. Эта связь устанавливается на всю жизнь. Белу во всем подчиняются своему хозяину. Когда Хранителям, занимающимся этим вопросом, стало известно об этом виде и прочих подобных существах, они не на шутку обеспокоились — в добрых руках белу будет безопасен для общества, но если его хозяином станет плохой человек? Последствия могут быть весьма плачевными. Благо, белу не могут производить потомство на свет. Но поскольку ученые-маги Эранса уже вовсю работают над этим вопросом, то в скором времени, вполне вероятно, они решат его. Вот тогда точно можно ждать беды.

Несмотря на всю эту информацию, Джи Эла радует, что у его Аштари есть такой замечательный друг-защитник, который никогда не предаст и не бросит. Наблюдая, как Аэль, просунув палец сквозь решетку, ласково проводит по шерсти своего любимца, а зверек в ответ издает громкое урчание, на губах альфы сама собой появляется невольная улыбка. Хранитель приходит к выводу, что маг, преподнесший Аштари такой подарок, явно беспокоится о душевном равновесии и безопасности омеги. Несомненно, этот человек достоин уважения. Джи Элу известно, что приобретение питомца — удовольствие дорогое. А белу стоит десятка обычных домашних животных.

Деньги. Эта система совершенно непонятна альфе. В Элладе все делается либо просто так, по желанию, либо за какую-то услугу. Первое пользуется популярностью у омег. Прекрасный пол — самые добрые и отзывчивые существа, которые не могут просто так смотреть, если у кого-то приключилась беда. Альфы же чаще всего как раз пользуются системой “услуга за услугу”, при этом они стараются не афишировать этот момент перед омегами, чтобы не травмировать чувствительную омежью натуру.

Уйдя в размышления, Джи Эл пропускает один из важнейших моментов: появление садиста-ученого в обществе одисов в зеленых одеждах. Голос одиса в белом халате очень быстро возвращает альфу к реальности, заставляя вернуть изображение камеры Аэля в изначальное состояние и полностью активировать сферу.

— Берите его и следуйте за мной, — сухим тоном отдает распоряжение ученый и, развернувшись, направляется к выходу из камеры.

Пульс Аэля мгновенно учащается, взгляд становится затравленным. Он явно сильно боится и есть чего. У Хранителя сердце тоже уходит в пятки, по спине начинают бежать леденящие мурашки, — благодаря подслушанному разговору, альфа знает, какому испытанию сейчас подвергнут Хранимого.

Ругая себя сквозь зубы, обрушивая на головы садистов проклятие за проклятием, понимая, сейчас Джи Эл совершенно бессилен — ничем не может помочь своему Аштари, ему позволено быть лишь сторонним наблюдателем того, что будет происходить, альфа опускается на самый низ сферы и начинает возносить молитвы Эру, прося того, чтобы Всезнающий даровал омеге жизнь.

Одисы подхватывают дрожащего, перепуганного Аэля и, не обращая внимания на его попытки оказать сопротивление (омега физически не может противостоять ни альфам, ни одисам), выводят из палаты и тащат по длинным безликим коридорам, похожим один на другой, следуя за главным.

Сжав руки в кулаки, скрепя зубами от ярости, гнева и бессилия Джи Эл обреченно наблюдает за происходящим.

Вскоре группа останавливается около закрытой железной двери с электронным замком. Введя код, ученый кладет ладонь на панель-сканер. После чего раздается весьма громкий щелчок, и дверь медленно открывается, позволяя войти внутрь. Как только это происходит, дверь, так же медленно, как и открывалась, закрывается.

Отыскав экран с изображением этого помещения, альфа увеличивает его. Как бы ни было больно наблюдать за происходящим, Джи Эл должен видеть, какие конкретно действия будут производиться над Хранимым.

Помещение, в которое вводят Аэля, весьма значительно по размерам. Оно разделено на три части высокими, стеклянными от пола до потолка перегородками. Перемещение из отсека в отсек производится через двери, открывающиеся при помощи кнопок, расположенных в “комнате” с большим пультом управления. Там же экран с биологическими показателями Аэля. В другом, самом маленьком, сквозном отсеке стоят в ожидании указаний двое мужчин, одетые в странную одежду, полностью закрывающую не только тело, но и волосы, лицо, шею, кисти рук.

— Разденьте его, — приказным тоном чеканит живодер и направляется в отсек с многочисленными приборами, экранами и панелями. 

В ту же секунду с ничего не понимающего, дрожащего от ужаса омеги, снимают всю одежду. Он хочет произвести попытку прикрыть стратегически важные места, но ему не позволяют этого сделать. Растерянного, обезумевшего от страха, его вводят в промежуточный отсек.

Как они смеют так с ним обращаться? Они не достойны ничего, кроме смерти. Волны ярости и бессилия овладевают Хранителем. Холодный пот струится по спине. Зависнув в воздухе, не отрывая взгляда и совсем не шевелясь, он наблюдает за происходящим в лаборантории.

Передав, омегу в руки соработников в закрытом одеянии, одисы в зеленом покидают промежуточный отсек. Как только двери за ними закрываются, удерживая мальчика крепким захватом, мужчины ведут его в третий отсек с ванной, наполненной густой субстанцией розового цвета. От нее поднимается пар. На мгновение они останавливаются и устремляют взгляды на садиста в белом халате. Получив сигнал к действию, выраженный кивком головы последнего, мужчины поднимают дрожащего Аэля и опускают в ванну. Далее начинается самое ужасное.

Кожный покров и жировой слой мгновенно разъедается, окрашивая субстанцию в красный цвет. Часть волос, оказавшаяся в ней, мгновенно растворяется. Все это чередуется с криками агонии омеги, первые несколько секунд еще пытающегося вырваться из этой ванны смерти, но ему не позволяют сильные руки одисов, насильно удерживающих мальчика в емкости. Благо его агония длится недолго. Еще через пару секунд, не выдержав этой пытки, Аэль теряет сознание.

Джи Эл мгновенно концентрирует свое внимание на экране с биологическими показателями Хранимого. Какое-то время пульс омеги превышает все нормы. Кажется, еще чуть-чуть и его сердце остановится. Магическое ядро активно питает его тело, пытаясь бороться с агрессивной средой, но его запасы быстро тают. Самое ужасное — пары кроноулиновой кислоты, которыми дышит Аэль, проникают в лобную часть головного мозга, воздействуя непосредственно на зрительный нерв. Не моргая, сильно сжав челюсти, Джи Эл наблюдает, как за какое-то мгновение нерв мгновенно атрофируется, навсегда делая Аэля слепым. К этому моменту его магический резерв практически полностью израсходован. Что же они творят? Они же сейчас убьют его! Опустившись на дно сферы, альфа падает на колени. Из его глаз текут слезы, кожа бледна, а сердце готово выпрыгнуть из груди. Страх и паника окончательно овладевают им.

“Эру, Всезнающий, пожалуйста, не позволь этому случиться. Даруй Аэлю жизнь. Чем он заслужил столь страшные мучения? Он должен жить. Эру, я сделаю все, выполню любую твою волю, только позволь ему жить”, — снова и снова альфа возносит молитву Эру, не как положено, сейчас он просто не может вспомнить ни единого слова из обрядовых обращений к Всезнающему. Он взывает к Эру совсем не словами, а своим сердцем и душой. Джи Эл не может помочь своему Аштари, поэтому остается только просить, просить и просить Всезнающего сжалиться над этой юной омегой.

— Доставайте его, вымойте и отнесите в камеру, — звучит сухой голос садиста, но Хранителю кажется, что это сам Эру вмешался, наконец, остановил этот страшный эксперимент.

Одисы в закрытых одеждах мгновенно подчиняются, доставая обезображенное, без кожного покрова, бессознательное тело дарующего жизнь. Они переносят его в промежуточный отсек и обильно поливают водой из вытянутого прямо из стены шланга. После, даже не потрудившись прикрыть обнаженное тело Аштари, они покидают комнату ада и несут омегу обратно в камеру, где бросают на пол, даже не потрудившись положить его на кровать.

Не находя места от переживания, Джи Эл смотрит то за изображением Хранимого, то бросает взгляд на панель с его биологическими показателями. Магический запас исчерпан, сейчас остатки магии уходят на поддержание яйцеклеток, но хватит ли этого надолго? Аштари может спасти только чудо.

— Нет-нет-нет, не умирай! Слышишь? Живи! Ты должен жить. Ты не имеешь права вот так уйти, сдаться. Эру! Сделай же хоть что-нибудь! — Джи Эл, сам того не замечая, начинает говорить вслух, постепенно переходя на крик. Он знает, если умрет этот юноша, то жизнь альфы также закончится. Он просто не сможет существовать с этой болью, нести этот тяжкий груз. Он считает, что будет не достоин жизни, поскольку взял на себя обязательства защищать и оберегать эту омегу. И, похоже, он не справился.

В эту минуту, пребывая на пике отчаяния, достаточно громкий звук, доносящийся из вентиляции привлекает внимание Джи Эла. Мгновенно отключив все экраны и пульты, находящиеся в сфере, оставив активной только видеокамеру, расположенную в камере Аштари, он приближает изображение.

Слава Эру! Это питомец Аэля — белу. 

Кто-то когда-то упоминал, что слюна этого вида существ может залечивать любые раны. Может, это не просто слухи? Если это так, в таком случае, у Аштари есть шанс остаться в живых.

Возблагодарив Эру, Джи Эл вздыхает с облегчением. На его губах появляется улыбка, но тут же пропадает: сейчас за Аэлем наблюдает не только он, но и проклятые Всезнающим садисты. Если они увидят белу, то тот не сможет оказать помощь своему хозяину. Каким образом это можно предотвратить? Невероятное количество всевозможных вариантов мгновенно проносится в голове Джи Эла. В конечном итоге, он останавливается на одном, по его мнению, самом осуществимом. Видеокамеры, наверняка, записывают изображение. Нужно его просто сделать цикличным. Чтобы они не писали, а показывали ранее записанное.

Проклятый блок. Из-за него это будет не просто сделать и процесс займет какое-то время. Но других, более подходящих идей все равно нет. На мгновение активировав сферу, Джи Эл очередной раз проникает в базу данных. Найдя запись с момента, как одисы весьма неаккуратным образом уложили Аэля на пол и покинули камеру, молодой альфа снова отключает все экраны, оставив лишь извлеченную видеозапись и непосредственно транслируемый поток.

Итак, ему нужно направить его в сферу таким образом, чтобы онлайновый поток не вышел за стены сферы. Садисты должны видеть лишь цикличную запись, которую еще нужно сделать. В первую очередь, именно за последнее Джи Эл и принимается. Это у него не отнимает много времени, а вот с перенаправлением потоков приходится изрядно повозиться. Ко всему прочему, шум из вентиляции становится все громче. Еще чуть-чуть и белу будет в камере подле своего хозяина. Хранителю во чтобы то ни стало нужно успеть все сделать до того, как зверь проломит решетку. С такой оперативностью альфе еще не приходилось работать, но он завершает поставленную задачу как раз к тому моменту, когда белу своим телом протаранивает решетку вентиляции и оказывается рядом со своим хозяином. 

Вздохнув с облегчением, убрав тыльной стороной ладони капли холодного пота со лба, альфа снова активирует сферу и еще раз, перепроверив, не натворил ли в спешке ошибок, начинает наблюдать, как зверек вылизывает поврежденное, искалеченное тело омеги. Теперь самое главное, чтобы слюна белу действительно оказалась лечебной.

Зверек же, начав с самых глубоких ран, старательно облизывает своего хозяина. Раны постепенно прекращают кровоточить, превращаясь в корку. Но происходит то, чего альфа не предвидел: насколько быстро раны затягиваются, настолько же быстро зверек слабеет. Кажется, жизнь невероятными темпами покидает его. Шерсть седеет, а затем начинает отваливаться клоками. Движения белу становятся все более затрудненными. А ведь он не обработал и половины. Дыхание Аштари при этом становится все более поверхностным, а сердце бьется все слабее и слабее. Все указывает на то, что хозяин и его питомец приближаются к порогу смерти.

Обхватив голову руками, Джи Эл быстро бежит по многочисленным экранам и панелям, пытаясь найти способ спасти жизнь своему Хранимому. Он концентрирует свое внимание на живодерах, обнаруженных в лаборатории. Неотрывно смотря на биологические показатели Аштари, они ведут активную дискуссию. Возможно, их диалог натолкнет на какую-нибудь светлую мысль?

— Дыхание поверхностное и очень слабое. Пульс падает. Что же, вероятно, и этот не выживет, — задумчиво произносит один из садистов в белом халате.

— Не стоит расстраиваться, господин Олдумьен. Этот подопытный пока еще жив и, хочу заметить, на текущий момент он единственный, кому удалось протянуть столь долгое время после процедуры, — весьма довольным тоном заявляет тот, кого живодеры именуют господином Элом. — Даже если он не выживет, нам уже есть с чем работать. Пробы ДНК объекта у нас есть. Вполне вероятно, на их основе нам удастся изобрести лекарство против разрушительного воздействия кроноулиновой кислоты. Думаю, в конечном итоге, господин Дан будет доволен. Поздравляю, коллеги, мы сдвинулись с мертвой точки.

Говоривший до этого ученый, кажется, хочет высказать возражения, но в эту минуту в лабораторию врывается запыхавшийся одис в зеленом.

— Господин Эл, только что около центрального входа приземлились мобили Декесусов. 

Брови главного живодера взлетают высоко вверх.

— Декесусы? Что им нужно?

— Я не знаю. Но наш отдел по каким-то причинам решил посетить сам глава клана. 

— Дэус д’е Море? Что ему здесь нужно? Ох, чувствую, не к добру это, — эти фразы ученый произносит настолько тихо, что Джи Элу едва удается их расслышать. Окинув испепеляющим взглядом подчиненного, он строгим голосом вопрошает: — Идиот, почему же ты не связался со мной по рации?

— Простите, господин Эл, я не смог этого сделать. Связь заблокирована.

— Неужели..? — так и не закончив начатой фразы, главный ученый вылетает из лаборатории.

Но Джи Элу уже не интересны его действия. Он услышал ключевую фразу, вернее имя: Дэус д’е Море. Ведь именно так зовут первую пару Аштари? Этот одис — единственное спасение для Хранимого.

Мгновенно выработав план действий, Хранитель вновь скользит внимательным взглядом по экранам и пультам управления, моля Эру, чтобы первая пара Аэля имел при себе хотя бы какое-то устройство связи. Ему нужно передать сообщение.

Вероятно, Всезнающий все же в курсе происходящего, потому что мольбы Джи Эла и на этот раз оказываются услышанными. Среди экранов и пультов управления появляются новые панели. Теперь остается вычислить какой из них принадлежит Дэусу д’е Море. Хотя, есть ли на это время? Аштари с каждым мгновением становится все слабее, жизнь покидает его.

Сделав глубокий вздох, Джи Эл решает рискнуть. Он отправит сообщение на первую появившуюся панель. Даже если сообщение получит не пара Аэля, то точно его человек. Он гораздо быстрее передаст послание главе клана, нежели Джи Эл будет вычислять, какая именно панель связывает сферу с устройством связи Дэуса.

“Вопрос жизни и смерти. Отключите систему”, — на взгляд Джи Эла кратко и емко. Собственно, это единственная фраза пришедшая в голову. У него нет времени вдаваться в подробности, сообщать о ситуации, а также о том, кем именно отправлено послание. Тем более неизвестно, как эти маги относятся к Хранителям. Джи Эл успел усвоить, что многие жители Эранса настроены крайне негативно по отношению к элладцам. Возможно, первая пара Аштари ничего и не имеет против, поскольку сам является альфой и даже, возможно, знает о существовании мира Хранителей, а вот остальные...

Теперь остается только ждать. Постоянно переводя взгляд от изображения лежащего, полумертвого Хранимого на полу в камере, и существа, делающего последние попытки зализать раны на омеге, к тому, что происходит около центрального входа, Джи Эл снова обращается к Эру, моля о том, чтобы сообщение было донесено до пары Аштари, чтобы он воспринял его всерьез и выполнил просьбу Хранителя. Затаив дыхание, он наблюдает за происходящим.

Из огромных, черных, сделанных из металла машин, именуемых магами Эранса “аэромобили”, выходят одисы в черном. Их лица сосредоточены и суровы. Они воины, вершители правосудия. Во главе этой весьма многочисленной группы, твердым, скорым шагом шествует высокий, мощного телосложения одис в длинном, черном кожаном плаще. Его черные волосы, посеребренные седыми прядями, стянуты на затылке в тугой хвост. По мнению Джи Эла, Дэус имеет необычный и весьма красивый цвет волос. Альфе еще не доводилось видеть подобное. Впрочем, этот одис внушает страх и уважение одновременно. Его классические, мужественно-красивые черты лица уродует длинный шрам. Цепкий, бескомпромиссный, жесткий взгляд может заставить любого дрожать от ужаса. Что же, если это первая пара Аэля, если он пришел за ним, то этот альфа достоин такого прекрасного, нежного, трепетного омегу, как Аэль.

Идущий рядом с главой клана одис, акцентирует свое внимание на небольшом приборе, прикрепленном к тыльной стороне ладони. Вероятно, он получил сообщение Джи Эла. Прочитав послание, мужчина обращается к своему командиру:

— Сэр, только что пришло странное сообщение. Зачитываю: “Вопрос жизни и смерти. Отключите систему”. Что прикажете делать, сэр?

— Определите источник, — остановившись, мгновенно отдает распоряжение главнокомандующий.

Среднего роста, непонятно то ли одис, то ли дженуи с огромным устройством в руках, называемым магами “планшет”, тут же подбегает к одису-альфе, на ходу производя какие-то манипуляции. Буквально через минуту, он отрывается от процесса и сообщает:

— Сигнал идет с нижнего уровня. Отсюда, — протянув планшет Дэусу, он указывает на мигающую точку, расположенную на плане здания.

Выдержав небольшую паузу, д’е Море кивает.

— Отключить систему, — с этими словами, вернув планшет, он стремительно входит в здание.

Вознеся краткую благодарственную молитву Эру, Джи Эл снова устремляет взгляд на экран с изображением Аэля, а также на панель с его биологическими показателями.

Зверек, потерявший практически всю шерсть, лежит без движения на своем хозяине. Аштари также очень плох, и ему буквально с каждой секундой продолжает становиться все хуже. Лишь бы успеть. Время остановилось. Жизнь стремительным потоком уходит из Хранимого. Его дыхание становится все более слабым, пульс замедляется, а вскоре пронзительный писк прибора, постоянно оповещающий о частоте сердцебиения становится длинным протяжным звуком.

Джи Эл замирает, не в состоянии поверить в то, что Аэль мертв. Этого просто не может быть. Он не может так просто покинуть этот мир, не может сдаться.

В этот же самый момент все приборы мгновенно гаснут, погружая Хранителя в полную темноту, а в следующее мгновение сферу охватывает яркое свечение. Оно заливает все пространство вокруг. Джи Эл снова начинает ощущать живительные потоки энергии. Они тянутся к нему, ждут, когда же он коснется их, соединится с ними, сольется в едином энергетическом танце. Это притяжение манит, тянет, обещает. И Джи Эл поддается этому влечению, растворяясь, соединяясь, умирая и заново рождаясь. Но это происходит лишь краткое мгновение, едва заметный миг. А дальше экраны, панели, пульты управления снова загораются. Но на этот раз Джи Эл не чувствует преграды, он ощущает полную свободу. Блок пал. 

Не теряя ни секунды, увеличив пульт управления с биологическими показателями его Аштари, он кладет руку на магическое ядро омеги и начинает делиться с ним своей магией, переливать ее в него, насыщать его ею. Как только этот, единственный процесс, который сможет помочь вырваться дарующему жизнь из объятий смерти, запускается, Джи Эл одной лишь мыслью разворачивает изображения камеры Аэля. В этот момент в нее как раз входит пара Хранимого. На мгновение он замирает над еще пока бездыханным телом Аэля, а в следующее, опускается рядом с ним и протягивает руку к сонной артерии. Его рука дрожит, лицо становится каменным. Повернув голову в сторону одисов в черном, удерживающих работников лаборатории, он практически кричит:

— Кто владеет агатовыми нитями?

Но ученые молчат.

Де’Море резко поднимается и жестким тоном чеканит:

— КТО. ВЛАДЕЕТ. АГАТОВЫМИ. НИТЯМИ?

Наконец, один из ученых, весьма низкого для одиса роста, ни разу не проронивший и слова на собраниях (по крайней мере, Джи Эл не помнит, чтобы он что-либо говорил), дрожащим голосом произносит:

— Я владею.

Буквально за секунду преодолев расстояние, Дэус д’е Море нависает над ним и тихо, шипящим тоном, с явной угрозой в голосе чеканит:

— Ты спасешь этого дженуи.

Сглотнув образовавшийся в горле ком (вероятно, он очень сильно перепуган), ученый утвердительно кивает.

Отступив в сторону и таким образом предоставив дорогу самому тихому из всех ученых, глава клана кивком головы велит своим людям отпустить этого человека.

На дрожащих ногах низкорослый одис заходит в камеру и, остановившись на некотором расстоянии от омеги, с явно выраженной опаской и плещущимся в глазах страхом, поворачивается и сообщает:

— Нужно положить мальчика на середину... а... зверя убрать.

Кивком головы указав на питомца Аэля, Дэус бросает взгляд на одного из одисов в черном, стоящего поблизости. Тот тут же исполняет немой приказ своего командира. Первая пара Хранимого входит в камеру. Опустившись рядом с Аэлем и бережно взяв юношу на руки, аккуратно устраивает его в центре камеры. Ученый тут же садится на колени рядом с омегой на пол, а дальше начинается нечто невообразимое. Сделав глубокий вздох и на мгновение прикрыв глаза, он неспешно заворачивает рукав по локоть, и, пробормотав себе что-то тихо под нос, кладет руку на грудь Аштари, в том самом месте, где вот уже какое-то время не бьется сердце Хранимого. В следующее мгновение черные нити, словно паутина, окутывают по локоть руку ученого, а дальше он просто проникает сквозь грудную клетку Аэля, при этом не нанося никаких видимых глазу повреждений.

Джи Эл, все это время не перестававший молиться Эру и уже начавший терять надежду, затаив дыхание, боясь сделать лишнее движение, но при этом усиленно питая омегу своей энергией, во все глаза наблюдает за этим удивительным процессом.

Проведя в таком положении какое-то время, целитель обреченно качает головой и медленно вынимает руку из тела Аэля, а в это время непрерывный протяжный писк, указывающий на отсутствие сердечной деятельности, внезапно прерывается.

Джи Эл, не веря своим ушам, боясь быть обрадованным раньше времени, поворачивается к панели с биологическими показателями Хранимого. Эру услышал его! А как же иначе? Кто еще, кроме Всезнающего, может вырвать душу из крепких объятий смерти? Пульс слабый, но он есть. Значит, Аэль жив. Он не сдался... Издав победный клич, Джи Эл пускается в пляс. Он не может вспомнить мгновения, когда был столь же счастлив.

Выплеснув свою радость, альфа снова прикладывает руку к магическому ядру омеги, чтобы продолжить пополнять магические резервы Хранимого. Для полного восстановления ему понадобиться много сил. Но главное, он жив, и даже яйцеклетки не пострадали, все остальное со временем обязательно стабилизируется. Продолжив выполнять жизненно важную для Хранимого процедуру, Джи Эл устремляет взгляд на экран с изображением камеры Аштари. 

Перед его взором предстает ужасающая картина: Дэус д’е Море, прижав бессознательное тело Аэля к себе, зарывшись в его ставшие в одночасье короткими, платиновые, потускневшие волосы, что-то тихо нашептывает на ухо. Кажется, он сошел с ума. Почему он так себя ведет? Неужели он решил, что Аэль умер? Неужели он не ощущает пусть и слабого, легкого, но едва заметного пульса? Джи Эл холодеет. Нет-нет-нет. Первая пара не может этого не ощущать, он не может оставить Аэля здесь в этом прОклятом месте. То, что этот одис или альфа (неважно) любит Аштари — в этом нет никаких сомнений. Так почему же он не чувствует?

— Мне очень жаль, господин д’е Море. Я сделал все, что мог, — тихо произносит низкорослый целитель.

Но Дэус, полностью поглощенный своим горем, кажется, не слышит слов ученого. 

Воины молча взирают на командира и хрупкого изувеченного юношу в его руках. Кто-то тихо вздыхает, вероятно, сожалея о потере главнокомандующего, сочувствуя его горю, кто-то по тем же самым причинам качает головой и с лютой ненавистью бросает взгляды на работников этого места.

Внезапно Дэус замирает и, слегка нахмурившись, отстраняется. Одной рукой он вновь касается его сонной артерии, а затем на мгновение прикрывает глаза. Его лицо на краткий миг меняется. Радость, облегчение, но это лишь длится краткий, ничтожный миг. В следующую же секунду маска, не позволяющая прочесть кому-либо эмоций одиса-альфы, вновь обволакивает черты красивого, изуродованного шрамом лица. Бережно, с невообразимой нежностью устроив Аэля у себя на руках, он поднимается.

— Уничтожить здесь все. Зверя — с собой. И поаккуратнее с ним, — с этими словами, невероятно бережно, словно хрупкую вазу, которая может в любой момент сломаться, но при этом достаточно крепко держа в своих объятиях драгоценную ношу, широким, твердым шагом Дэус д’е Море покидает камеру.


	45. Эпилог

_4 - 11-ый день двенадцатого менсума_

 

Высокий одис стоит перед останками разрушенного здания. Его золотистые волосы развевает ветер, в аквамариновых глазах затаилась боль, перемешанная с хорошо подавляемыми яростью и гневом.

Еще совсем недавно здесь в плену держали его пару, которую он поклялся оберегать и защищать, но так и не смог сдержать данного себе и ему слова. Он опоздал.

Вместе со своими людьми он исследовал каждый уголок разрушенного здания, но пара так и не была обнаружена. Аэль словно канул в лету.

Альфу, именно таковым себя считает мужчина, в данном случае радует только одно — его младший жив. Об этом свидетельствует замершая, но яркая татуировка, расположенная на тыльной стороне ладони. Где сейчас пара, в каком состоянии — неизвестно. 

По официальным данным, научно-исследовательский отдел, расположенный в этом здании, был рассекречен и в спешке перемещен в другое место. Теперь осталось найти куда. Но ничего, он терпелив, он найдет свою омегу, а после расторгнет контракт с Эс'Ресеи. И только потом придет время мести. Он заставит страдать всех, кто причинил боль паре, в этом он мастер. Пытки — его конек и один из способов заработать. Лучше него это умеет делать только один человек, тоже являющийся наполовину альфой, — его друг, названный брат, человек, с которым они вместе росли и учились — Дэус д'е Море.

Бросив последний взгляд на останки полностью разрушенного здания, Сшайсе Харст поворачивается спиной к строению и, велев своим людям уходить, покидает это место. Он знает, ему еще предстоит сюда вернуться. Эс'Ресеи обязательно свяжется с ним и попросит уничтожить все, что может указать на то, что здесь проводились эксперименты. И, конечно, Сшайсе подчинится и все устроит лучшим образом — никто не узнает о том, что здесь творилось — такова работа. Но это будет потом. Сейчас необходимо разработать новый план и нужно торопится. Время не на его стороне.

***

Медленно выплываю из забытья. За время пребывания в лаборатории, к медленному и болезненному пробуждению успел привыкнуть. Просыпаться всегда не хочется. Слабость, боль, холод камеры, пробирающий буквально до костей, и жесткость узкой «кровати» — вот, что несет реальность. Но всего этого нет. Вместо этого тепло, мягкое, приятное телу одеяло, а главное, больше нет боли. Совсем.

Благодаря Третьему, какое-то время боль была моей спутницей, подругой, сестрой. Мне удалось слиться с ней, стать ее частью, единым целом. Собственно, это и спасало, но даже она отвернулась от меня.

Отчетливо помню, как помещали в розовую, не издающую какого-либо запаха субстанцию. Помню, как только эта жидкость коснулась тела, меня пронзила нестерпимая, не сравнимая с чем-либо агония. Она заполняла и затопляла и впервые никак не удавалось сродниться с ней, принять ее... А дальше? Дальше спасибо Создателю или Эру, меня поглотила спасительная темнота. Но, вероятно, это краткое мгновение подошло к концу, и меня снова ожидает нечто подобное. Что еще собираются сотворить со мной? Каким пыткам подвергнут? Слава Создателю, что им так и не удалось оплодотворить меня, потому что, уверен, если бы они имели в этом успех, то моего малыша ожидала бы не лучшая, а, возможно, и гораздо худшая участь.

Окунувшись в воспоминания, продолжаю ожидать той самой боли, стараюсь подготовиться, чтобы принять ее. Может, снова получится сроднится с ней? Но, к удивлению, ничего не происходит. Совсем ничего. И это кажется очень странным. В чем подвох? Он должен быть.

Далее слышу звук низких голосов. Одисы. Разговаривают. Один из кажется невероятно знакомым. Он вызывает целый каскад чувств. Боль, радость, нежность... Да, узнаю его, поскольку он принадлежит моему первому паре. Но ведь этого просто не может быть! Скорее всего это очередная галлюцинация, плод воображения. Возможно, таким образом, бессознательное пытается отвести от грани безумия. Или я уже переступил ее порог? Прислушиваюсь.

— Экзотичный дженуи. Светлые волосы, кукольные черты лица, миниатюрность. Красив. Даже со шрамами. Хорошо постарались наши друзьями-учеными из клана Витаэ, не так ли, Дэус? Хорошо поработали над мальчишкой. Что же ты сразу не пришел ко мне? Всего этого можно было бы избежать. А так, по твоей милости, разрушена лучшая лаборатория, мертвы самые непревзойденные умы современности. Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что своими стараниями ты отбросил развитие нашего мира далеко назад. Но я тебя понимаю: чего не сделаешь ради любви. Ведь так, Дэус? Признайся, ты же любишь этого дженуи? Ради чего еще можно пойти на такое? Ради чего можно попрать волю Эс'Ресеи? Ради чего можно пойти против воли родного отца? Только ради любви, — обманчиво мягкий, незнакомый голос не нравится. Но он неоднократно произносит имя первой пары, и именно это заставляет открыть глаза. 

Сделав это, замираю, понимая, что скорее всего снова нахожусь на очередном плановом опыте, но на этот раз он производится не над телом, а над сознанием. Уверен, ученые клана Витаэ проникли в голову и шлют странные образы. Им опять что-то нужно. Наверное, какая-то информация, которую только я способен им дать. Но вот какая? Сведения об Элладе? Они слышали наш разговор с Катреном? Но как? Неужели видеокамера транслирует не только изображение, но и звук? Эта неожиданная догадка расставляет все по своим местам. Теперь уже не сомневаюсь, что прямо сейчас надо мной производят эксперимент, поэтому вместо четких, ярких красок вижу лишь серебристые очертания мебели, и не только в этой большой, со вкусом обставленной комнате, но и сквозь стену.

Медленно сажусь на кровати, игнорируя слабость, к которой давно привык и продолжаю скользить взглядом по помещению. Обнаруживаю себя на огромной мягкой, круглой кровати. Многочисленные подушки лежат на полу. Около низкого дивана, расположенного недалеко от двери, ведущей в ванную, стоит низкий столик. Эта комната напоминает о прошлом, я ведь собственными руками делал в ней интерьер, стараясь обратить внимание Дэуса на себя, желая сделать ему приятное и быть полезным. Я это помню, словно все происходило вчера. Откуда ученым известны такие подробности? Наверное, они проникли очень глубоко в сознание и теперь используют мои воспоминания против меня. Что же будет дальше? Точно ничего хорошего. Могу ли я управлять тем, что происходит в этом навеянном мире? Но ведь это мое воспоминание, мой мир, пусть и искусственно созданный. Значит, сейчас все в моих руках. Нет, я не позволю ничего им узнать. Буду защищаться. Правда, пока не знаю как, но способ найдется. Не дам посягнуть на единственное, что осталось — мои воспоминания.

С трудом поднявшись с кровати, используя предметы мебели, как опору и не переставая поражаться тому, насколько реалистично им удалось инсценировать мое физическое состояние, вооружаюсь самой большой статуэткой — лучше ничего пока не придумалось, и с ней ощущаю себя уверенней. Буду бороться за себя и за то сокровенное, что еще пока не отняли, что принадлежит только мне — знания, внутренний мир и разум.

Подойдя к окну, открываю его и залезаю на подоконник. В случае чего, всегда смогу выпрыгнуть из него. Пусть я и покину этот мир, но сохраню самого себя цельным. Тем более, до сих пор нет четкой уверенности, что это не галлюцинация, а в галлюцинациях не умирают. Или умирают? Может, на самом деле все, что вижу — это обман зрения, а в реальности я в какой-нибудь комнате, где за мной наблюдают ученые. Где реальность? Чувствую себя совершенно запутавшимся. В любом случае, нужно защищаться, к чему бы это не привело. Заняв оборонительную позицию, продолжаю внимательно вслушиваться в диалог, раздающийся из-за приоткрытой двери, ведущей в первую гостиную.

— Это все? — вздрагиваю от сухого, жесткого тона первой пары и от этого машинально еще крепче вцепляюсь в статуэтку, ощущая, как она больно впивается в перебинтованную руку. Только тогда замечаю, что все тело покрыто бинтами, и источает странный запах. Приятен он или нет — сложно сказать, да важно ли это? На руке обнаруживаю брачный наручник, когда-то подаренный Дэусом. Он настолько хорошо воссоздан, что меня начинает посещать мысль о том, что, возможно, все же происходящее реально: Дэус вызволил меня из лаборатории, и сейчас я действительно нахожусь в его доме. Но эту сказочную мысль быстро выкидываю из головы — странность зрения не обосновать. Этого ведь не может быть в реальности? Соответственно, либо все это галлюцинация, либо очередной эксперимент. Прав я или нет, но на этот раз точно не намерен просто так сдаваться. Поэтому снова концентрирую внимание на происходящем в соседней комнате.

Двое. Одисы. Тот, что старше, вальяжно расположился в кресле. Второй (очень похож на Дэуса) стоит напротив. Сидящий, уверен, тоже высокого роста, впрочем, как и большинство одисов и альф. На нем строгий костюм классического покроя. Цвет костюма не могу разглядеть, странное зрение не позволяет этого сделать. Волосы собраны в тугой хвост на затылке, прямо как у Дэуса, а на лице — аккуратная бородка. Второй (тот, что похож на Дэуса) в рубашке и брюках. Его волосы, так же, как и у первого, собраны в тугой хвост на затылке. Странное зрение также позволяет разглядеть глубокий шрам на лице. Точно Дэус. Такой есть только у него. И только он может так величественно стоять и держать голову. Жесты, поведение и даже голос выдают в этом одисе первую пару. Замираю. Сердце начинает биться часто-часто. На мгновение снова теряюсь, запутываясь. Появляются ростки ложной надежды, что все-таки, может, есть вероятность, что все происходящее — правда, реальность. Тряхнув головой, мгновенно отметаю эту мысль.

— Дэус, зачем же так грубо? Я пришел сообщить, что одобряю союз с этим дженуи. Также я хочу напомнить о негласном законе нашего мира: твоя пара должна приносить пользу. К сожалению, он не может произвести потомство, но, думаю, он не обделен талантами, и ты найдешь ему занятие, которое позволит стать ему достойным членом нашего общества и принести немало пользы нашему миру, — с этими словами незнакомец поднимается. — А теперь я вынужден откланяться. Меня ждут неотложные дела. Не провожай меня, я сам найду выход, — и гость направляется к выходу, но останавливается и, обернувшись, добавляет: — И да, насчет «Аллегро», — хорошая работа. Ты меня впечатлил, сын, — на этом он покидает помещение.

Я не могу дать потомство? Значит, мои яйцеклетки мертвы? Мой не начавший свое развитие ребенок никогда не увидит этого мира? Грудь сдавливает, становится трудно дышать. Обессилено прислоняюсь к внутреннему откосу, чувствуя, как щеки становятся мокрыми от соленых капель. Кажется, мир очередной раз рушится. Ведь только мысль о том, что ученым не удалось разгадать загадку моей репродуктивной системы, мысль о том, что во мне зарождалась жизнь, поддерживала, давала силы. Сейчас же, кажется, все потеряно. Они и это отняли. 

_“Ничего не потеряно. Об яйцеклетке не знает никто, кроме нас. Разве ты забыл: ученые решили, что мы не в состоянии забеременеть. Наверняка, отец нашей пары узнал об этом непосредственно от них”_.

Действительно. Как-то не подумал об этом с этой точки зрения. Вытираю рукой слезы и заставляю себя успокоиться, делая глубокие вдохи. Как думаешь, то, что я вижу, это реальность или галлюцинация?

 _“Я все воспринимаю так же, как и ты. Скоро этот вопрос выяснится, впрочем, как и многое другое”_.

О чем ты?

 _“Я про отца нашей первой пары"_.

Он — угроза?

 _“Пока неясно”_.

Может и Дэус — угроза?

 _“Если это не воздействие ученых на наше сознание, то едва ли. Подумай, если все происходящее реальность, то мы дома — Дэус вызволил нас из лаборатории. Судя из услышанного, он уничтожил лабораторию и ученых, как он может быть угрозой? К тому же пошел против своего отца, который, судя по всему, еще и негласный вседержитель Эранса. Пойти против отца и правителя, пусть это и один человек, — такой поступок о многом говорит”_.

Осталось понять: реально ли происходящее.

— Сейн Джи, — голос Дэуса более похож на рык. Это заставляет мгновенно вынырнуть в реальность, сжаться и еще крепче вцепиться в оружие-статуэтку. — Почему посторонний проник в мои покои?

— Простите, Аштари. Ваш отец использовал модулятор. Я ничего не мог сделать, — голос Хранителя еще больше выбивает из колеи, позволяя очередной раз вернуться к мысли о том, что все происходящее вполне реально. Ведь просто невозможно настолько хорошо подделать голос Сейн Джи. Эта мысль окончательно запутывает, вызывая огромный внутренний конфликт. Боюсь испытать ложную надежду, ведь если происходящее галлюцинация, разочарование будет непереносимым. С другой стороны, именно такой реальности жажду больше всего. Снова хочу оказаться в объятиях первой пары, почувствовать его прикосновения, вкус его губ и обрести незабываемое ощущение безопасности.

В этот самый момент входит Дэус и замирает. Впрочем, я тоже. Мы некоторое время неотрывно смотрим друг на друга. И пусть не могу различать цвета и потому многие детали ускользают, снова видеть любимого (вот сейчас четко понимаю, что люблю его, люблю несмотря ни на что) радостно и больно одновременно. Уже хочу спрыгнуть с подоконника и упасть в спасительные объятия пары, но останавливаюсь. Паранойя берет свое. Вдруг это хитрая попытка ученых пробраться глубже в сознание и найти то, ради чего они затеяли эту игру? Вцепившись в статуэтку, медленно поднимаюсь и, хриплым, дрожащим от напряжения голосом, чеканю:

— Не приближайся. Я не позволю собой манипулировать.

— Аэль, успокойся. Никто не пытается тобой манипулировать. Ты в безопасности. Ты дома, — Дэус медленно приближается.

До меня уже доносится его притягательный, пьянящий аромат. Отмечаю, что раньше настолько четко не обонял запахи. С чем это может быть связано? Странно вижу, странно обоняю, каким еще изменениям я подвергся? На мгновение теряюсь. Именно этим моментом и пользуется д'е Море, чтобы за короткий миг пересечь комнату и, заключив в крепкие объятия, стянуть с подоконника. Сознанием мгновенно овладевают яркие образы недавнего прошлого. Снова кажется, что взяв в крепко-болезненный захват, одисы в зеленом ведут меня на очередную пытку. Начинаю отчаянно вырываться, лупася Дэуса статуэткой со всей силы. Д'е Море не отпускает, а лишь обездвиживает и еще крепче прижимает к себе.

— Нет-нет-нет, не трогайте меня, отпустите! — окончательно обезумев, воплю.

— Тише-тише. Ты здесь со мной, в безопасности. Угрозы нет. Аэль, ты меня слышишь? — Дэус заглядывая в глаза, пытаясь достучаться до меня, но я мысленно не здесь, а там. И все происходящее кажется хорошо спланированной игрой, иллюзией.

— Вы ничего от меня не узнаете. Я ничего не скажу! — продолжаю кричать, пытаясь вырваться из крепкого захвата, тем самым травмируя себя.

— Аштари, позвольте Хранителю Аэля вмешаться, — Сейн Джи.

Именно эта фраза мгновенно прекращает истерику. Замираю. Хранитель? Какой Хранитель. У меня нет никакого Хранителя.

Дэус кивает. Вероятно боясь повторения, он продолжает удерживать меня, но уже аккуратно.

— Исса Аштари, я буду передавать слово в слово, все, что скажет твой Хранитель — Джи Эл, — точно Сейн Джи. Выдержав небольшую паузу, он начинает: — В первую очередь Джи Эл выражает свою искреннюю радость от того, что ты, Исса Аштари, жив. Он верит, что твоя пара будет хорошо заботиться о тебе. Также он хочет рассказать тебе историю о том, как он стал твоим Хранителем. Произошло это так: он по глупости угодил в расставленную магами-учеными ловушку и оказался запертым в жидком чипе, который был инъекцией введен в тебя. Он видел все, что с тобой делали, но не мог оказать помощи, поскольку ученые поставили блок, препятствующий слиянию с тобой. Тем не менее Джи Эл смог найти лазейку. Он связался с господином д’е Море, как только твоя пара оказалась вблизи здания, где тебя держали. Люди Аштари, по просьбе Джи Эла, отключили систему, и тогда твой Хранитель проивел “слияние” и оказал тебе помощь. Он сообщает, что ты находился без сознания практически целую септиману. Все это время он питал тебя своей энергией и решал новую задачу — как вернуть тебе зрение. Пары кроноулиновой кислоты, в которую тебя поместили, атрафировали твой зрительный нерв. Ты ослеп навсегда. Но Джи Эл нашел способ дать тебе возможность видеть. Тот чип, что внедрен в тебя имеет огромные возможности. Одна из них — быть сонаром. Он посылает акустические сигналы, они ударяются о предметы, возвращаются, обрабатываются и поступают в головной мозг. Поэтому изображение иное, не такое, к которому ты привык. Поскольку физически ты слеп, чтобы компенсировать потерю одного из чувств восприятия, организм усилил твое обоняние и слух. Также Джи Эл просит тебя успокоиться и не волноваться. Ты еще не восстановлен, тебе нужно беречь силы. Он также сообщает, что обе яйцеклетки целы и невредимы. Как только ты полностью поправишься, у тебя начнется повторная течка. Еще он говорит, что с ним можно связаться через любой электронный прибор или через меня. Он благодарит Эру за то, что его удостоили такой огромной чести — быть твоим Хранителем.

Голос Сейн Джи, эта невероятная история, объясняющая странное зрение, усилившиеся обоняние и слух, обволакивающий запах Дэуса, который уж точно никак нельзя смоделировать, наконец, убеждают в том, что все происходящее и есть реальность. Это также подтверждают Второй и Третий, которым сейчас доверяю больше, чем себе. Осознав это и приняв, расслабляюсь. Статуэтка выпадает из ослабевших пальцев. Силы покидают, слабость мгновенно разливается по телу, делая его ватным. Если бы не Дэус, то, наверное, бы упал. Приходит полное понимание того, что все в прошлом. Во мне ярким заревом загорается надежда и уверенность, что отныне точно все будет хорошо. Слезы облегчения текут из глаз, но я не замечаю их. Облегчение, огромное непередаваемое облегчение, вот, что испытываю. Все закончилось. Я в безопасности.

Подхватив на руки, Дэус бережно устраивает меня на кровати и закутывает в одеяло, не переставая повторять вновь и вновь, что отныне все будет хорошо, что он позаботится обо мне, что не позволит произойти со мной чему-нибудь плохому. Прикрыв глаза, не отпуская его руку, тихо шепчу:

— Не уходи, не бросай меня больше.

Устроившись рядом, притянув к себе, зарывшись лицом в мои волосы и вдыхая их аромат, он тихим шепотом говорит:

— Я здесь, рядом. А теперь спи, тебе нужно набраться сил.

И я подчиняюсь. Впервые, кажется, за вечность, засыпаю с улыбкой на губах.

Конец первой части.


End file.
